


Adopted

by harrywearsaflowercrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Josh, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Infantilism, Innocent Harry, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pet Names, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, big brother Louis, but its called adoption, forced age play, harry is adorable, nick the babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 184,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywearsaflowercrown/pseuds/harrywearsaflowercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have not been kidnapped,” the first man says.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then what do you call waking up strapped in to a car with two strangers?!”</p><p>The driver shrugged, “Adoption.”</p><p>Or the one where Louis is kidnapped and brought into a community full of other kidnapped young adults who are forced to act like babies.</p><p>Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> This is an infantilism fic. There will be babying and diapers. If this already sounds like something you don't want to read, please don't continue.

Louis was startled awake as the car he was seated in dipped into a pothole and rose back out of the ground. His eyes opened and met with two sets of eyes that were looking at him fondly from the rearview window.

“Sorry darling. Didn’t mean to wake you,” the man in the driver’s seat said softly. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the leg of the man seated next to him. Louis couldn’t see any details of the men besides their dark hair and brown eyes. 

“Who,” Louis tried to say and at that moment a pacifier fell from his lips. “Who are you?”

“Why don’t you go back to sleep Lou. We’ll have formal introductions when we get home,” the man in the passenger’s seat suggested.

Home? Louis had no home to speak of. He had been living with friends these past few months just attempting to make it by. The economy is shit, and nobody is going to hire a kid who hadn’t gone to uni. Wherever this home they were speaking of was, Louis knew it was not his. Red alert flashes shrill in his head and he senses danger. He was in a moving car with two strangers and there was an object designed for babies in his mouth for an undefined amount of time. 

Louis would have none of this. “I asked you a question. Who are you? And why was there a dummy in my mouth?” The boy had seen enough crime shows to know not to scream or attempt to throw himself out of a moving vehicle. He is scrawny and he can tell by the outline of the men sitting in front of him that they would have no trouble taking him down. He looked at his lap to see that he had been strapped into a car seat. “What the hell am I sitting in,” he gasped.

“Louis, no swearing,” the man spoke again.

“Oh dear lord. I’ve been kidnapped,” he mutters to himself.

“You have not been kidnapped,” the first man says.

“Oh yeah? Then what do you call waking up strapped in to a car with two strangers?!”

The driver shrugged, “Adoption.”

“Adoption is what you do when you are adding a kid to your family,” Louis attempts to correct him.

“I know, darling. We are adopting you.”

“Adopting! Adopting! Oh Jesus! I’m going to be murdered by the end of the week!”

“Baby, you need to relax,” the drive said.

“Don’t you dare fucking call me baby,” Louis hissed.

The man in the passenger’s seat turned his head to look at the driver. He had brown hair and a beard and he looked just like David Beckham. Stunning really. “We’re going to have to make sure that swearing stops before Harry catches that habit.”

The driver sighed and took his hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a very gentle kiss and began massaging it with his thumb.

“What do you want from me,” Louis asked. Perhaps it hadn’t complete sunk in yet what exactly adoption was as he wasn’t panicking as much as babies usually did.

“Just be the good little boy that we know you are,” the David Beckham doppleganger said to him. 

Good little boy? “With all due respect, which I’ll might add is not a lot considering you’re kidnapping me-.”

“Adopting,” he was cut off by the man.

“Kidnapping,” he snarled. “I am 22 years old. I am not a child, and I don’t appreciate the way you’re talking to me. I will not be a good little boy. I will make your life living hell.”

“Look Lou, we know you aren’t aware of the rules, but you just broke two of them in less than one minute. You will not swear and you will not make threats. You are going to stop now, or you will receive 5 spanks for every swear and threat you make from now on. We are not going to tolerate you acting bold.” That all came from the driver. Louis wanted to see his face more than anything. Wanted to know what the mysterious man looked like, so at least when he runs away he can help the police take him down. 

“Why do you care so much about swearing,” Louis asked.

“Because Harry sometimes repeats things that he hears and we would prefer it if you didn’t teach him swears.”

“Who the heck is Harry?”

“Harry is our baby. And now he’s your little brother,” David Beckham says.

“Baby or fellow kidnappee? Do you also make him sit in a child’s seat and force pacifiers into his mouth?”

“Harry, like you, is adopted. We do not force him to do anything. Harry is the most obedient baby in the community. He is a very sweet little boy. You are absolutely going to love him,” the good looking man exclaims.

“Why did you say little? How old is he?”

“Biologically he is 19,” said the mystery man. Man of Mystery? No. Louis couldn’t give him that nickname! Austin Powers is too badass to be like this lowlife! This freak who kidnaps and forces grown adults to act like kids.

“Biologically?”

“That’s nothing for you to worry baby. He is a perfect little baby. He isn’t mischievous so he will help you be a perfect little one as well.”

“How long?”

“How long what,” the driver asked.

“Have you had him?”

“Three years come February.”

Three years!? They have had this boy since before he was even an adult! Louis’ heart hurt. He became nauseous and dizzy. His body felt like it was on fire. Louis had never met this boy, Harry, but he was already sure that he was going to help him break free. From what he understood, the boy was brainwashed and acted like a small child. This has to be considered a form of torture!.

Louis was breathing hard and the handsome man had completely turned his body around to look back at the younger man who was beginning to hyperventilate. Sweat droplets were rolling down his face and the man was worried. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

Louis scoffed. “What’s wrong?! What’s wrong is you kidnapped a child and brainwashed him. And now you are kidnapping me!”

The older man reached out his hand to pat the younger’s knee but Louis hit his hand away. “No hitting! You will not hit me or papa!”

‘Oh hell no!’ Louis thought. There is no way he was calling a man ‘papa’. 

Louis opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by the man steering the car. “Louis, I know this is all somewhat of a transition for you, but we are going to wait to answer your questions until we get home. Then we can have formal introductions face-to-face. Now, we have about an hour till we get there. I expect you to put the dummy back into your mouth and try and get some sleep. Little boys need naps.”

Both men watched him from the rearview mirror as they did when he woke up. The young man look as though he was about to cry. “Now Louis,” warned the Beckham doppleganger. 

He gave in. Not even being awake and talking for half an hour and he was already breaking. He had been kidnapped and was now being taken to his new home by two men. And when he got there he was going to meet another boy in his situation. Louis feared what it was going to be like. What he was going to be like as time went on. He knew there would be nobody in the world out looking for him. So sighed and picked up the pacifier and slid it between his lips. The large men had made it crystal clear that they use violence to get their ways.


	2. The Grimmy Express

“Harry will you please get out of the curtains? You know how much your daddies don’t like the fabric getting dirty,” Nick says to the boy.

“Sowwy! I’m just so ‘cited,” exclaims the boy.

The man gestures for the boy to come closer to him as he sits down on the plush white couch. The couch is new. Before they had a darker color, because Harry was prone to making messes on furniture and they did not want to deal with stains. Nick chuckles internally thinking about the new baby and how he will probably be just as much of a mess maker.

He pats his long, thin legs for Harry and the baby waddles towards him. Nick makes a mental note to do a nappy check in a few minutes. Liam and Zayn would be less than happy to come home to Harry sitting in his own filth.

Nick fakes confusion to humor the lad. “Hmmm,” he says tapping his chin. “What’s got you excited, Honey?”

“Daddy and Papa will be home soon!”

“Anything else,” the tall man asks.

“They’re bringing me a bruder!”

Nick gasps. “A brother?!”

Harry nods and smiles so wide Nick canhis molars. “Uh huh! His name is Louis! It’s spelled like Lewis but daddy said you say it like Louwee! Weeee,” Harry squealed. He raises his arms and moves his whole body forward so he was leaning over Nick’s lap. “Get it? Huh Nick? Weee! Like a rollercoaster!”

Nick was about to pull him back up so he wouldn’t fall, but Harry had a different idea. He jumped from his babysitter’s arms onto the thankfully soft carpet. The boy began rolling on the floor with his arms flailing as if he were really on an amusement park ride.

Nick chuckles at the adorable sight before him.

Nick knows that he will probably never have a little one of his own, but if he ever did he could only hope that they were half as adorable as Harry. Nick has been one of Harry’s main babysitters for two years now. He comes over at least once a week, usually on Saturdays so the couple can go out for date night. He doesn’t mind at all. Spending time with Harry is 98% of the time a treat. There are still nights where he pouts and misses his daddies, but a bit of cuddling and reassuring praises fixes that right up.

“Nicky,” Harry looks at the man with his big green eyes.

“Yes, Ducky?”

“Can I wear somefing else?”

“What’s wrong with what you have on? You look so adorable in your footie pjs,” the man tells the boy.

Harry wriggles in discomfort. “Thank you. But I’m so hot!”

“I guess it is a bit warm in here,” he says to himself. Liam and Zayn keep the house at a constant temperature of 23 degrees no matter what the season. Harry is covered shoulder to toe in purple flannel and is bound to be sweaty underneath it all.

“Okay munchkin! Come here,” Nick opens his arms wide and Harry jumps up from the floor and into the man's arms. Nick places Harry on hip and begins to walk out of the large living room. “All aboard the Grimmy express!”

“Toot toot,” Harry squeals as he moves his fist up and down like a train whistle. 

Nick uses the hand that isn’t holding Harry up to hold to his face as if he was talking through an intercom radio. “Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for choosing the Grimmy express. Please keep your hands and feet secured and hold on tight for the ride. It’s going to be a steep climb,” he informs as they begin the journey up the stairs. Nick keeps one hand under Harry’s bottom and the other across his back. He makes a chugging sound to further the imaginary train ride. Harry continues laughing and squealing delight. They make it up the stairs and go to the third door on the left. “We have arrived at our destination. We hope you had a safe and fun journey and choose to use our railway services again in the future!”

Nick places Harry down on the floor. His daddies have a rule about Harry going up and down the stairs by himself, so somebody always has to carry him or hold his hand. Nick doesn’t mind. Harry may be large, but he actually weighs much less than he looks. Harry walks into the nursery. The door is rarely closed as there is no shame in this house. Harry accepts that he is a baby and that everyone who is allowed to go upstairs is going to treat him nicely, even if they see him being changed.

Nick walks into the room after the boy. It smells of the coconut wax cubes that are in the candle melter by the window and a bit of baby powder. Harry likes sweet smelling things, so when Nick comes over he normally tries to make sure he just smells like his shampoo and shower gel and not any musky colognes. 

“Look Nicky!” Harry points to a quilted decoration hanging in the corner by the rocking chair. The fabric was sewed to look like baby blocks. The blocks say “LOUIS” in light blue. “Its for my bruder! Think he’ll like it?”

The man looks down at the hopeful eyes and big smile and nods. “He’s going to love that. He’s going to love you, and your daddies too!”

Truth be told, Nick has no idea how Louis is going to react to this new life. He has been living in this community for nearly four years. There are hundreds of others here as well. Everyone is rich and elite, so the government looks the other way. He has babysat for many of the parents. Some of the babies, like Harry, are fully adjusted after only two months. Others have been here for years and still need to be locked into their cribs at night time or else they will escape. 

Harry is either going to make it easier or harder for Louis. Easier in the sense that he will see what he needs to do and how to act. Plus he won’t be doing this all alone. But harder because he knows how Harry is acting so he can prevent himself from being that way. Harry is charming and will automatically befriend any little that he meets, but he also craves affection and will try to make others happy so he can receive the affection. Chances are, if Louis wanted Harry to do something, he just might so that he can be Louis’ perfect little brother. Zayn and Liam expressed their concerns to Nick a few weeks ago and they said they will be keeping an eye on him at all times.

He shakes his head as he tried getting out of his deep thoughts. “So Ducky, what do you want to wear?”

“I get to pick today?”

Nick nods and Harry grins before going into his closet and pulling out a neon green tutu and light green sparkly tank. He brings the clothes over to his babysitter who raises his brows. “Are you sure? What if it gets chilly, Honey?”

Harry sticks out his bottom lip a bit, a trick he learned early on always gets his way. “You said I get to choose.”

“So I did,” Nick mutters. “Come here then.” 

Nick makes quick work or turning the boy around and doing the snaps by him bottom. He then lays him on the ground and pulls his long legs out of the onesie. After a push to get him sitting up right, the flannel is pulled over Harry’s head. Once Harry is just sat there in just his diaper and nothing else, he blushes a bit. 

“Do you need your nappy changed before we get you dressed?”

Harry nods and Nick picks the boy off of the ground and carries him over to the changing table. “Do you need anything before we get started, little one?” Harry shakes his head and covers his eyes with his fists. Nick has changed his nappy hundreds of times, but he still gets a bit shy. “Okay then, Ducky. We’re going to start.”

Before opening the tabs on the diaper, Nick gives Harry a kiss over his belly button. Harry giggles a bit at the feeling of stubble tickling his sensitive tummy. Nick opens the tabs on the side of the diaper and pulls down the front. Harry whimpers a bit at the cool breeze hitting his wet privates. Nick takes a baby wipe and begins to clean up a bit before having Harry raise himself up a bit. He takes a new wipe and cleans the boy’s urine up more thoroughly and throws the dirty nappy in the bin. He reaches below the changing table for a new one, which he unfolds and has Harry set himself on. 

“How are you doing, Sweetie?”

“I’m okay. Thank you, Nicky,” he whispers.

‘Always so polite,’ Nick thinks to himself.

“Just a dash of powder,” he says pouring a bit onto Harry’s thighs and privates. He rubs it in lightly and adds a bit more for good measure. “Then we tape you all together,” he continues his narration. The diaper is now taped up and Harry is covered again. “And you are all good to go, Baby!”

Harry sits up and grips Nick’s shoulders as hops off of the table. 

“Thank you for behaving so well for that changing,” Nick praises as he wipes down the table with a disinfecting wipe.

Harry just nods and blushes at the praise. Nick takes his hand and leads him back into the middle of the room where they had left the tutu and top. The man holds the skirt wide open for Harry to step into. He pulls it up and it does nothing to hide the diaper. Harry doesn’t mind though because he loves tutus and pretending to be a dancer. Then Nick has the boy raise his arms up and he slides the shirt over his hands and head. Once he was dressed Nick shakes his curls a bit, which had been tangled from the previous activities. 

Harry claps. “All done!”

“Not quite yet, Baby,” the babysitter says and walks over to a chest of drawers. From the top drawer he pulls out a pair of white knee high socks with a little pink bow at the very top. “You know Papa would be a grumpy bear if I let you go around barefoot!”

The boy grimaces but knows it is true. Nobody likes to be around Papa when he’s angry, not even Daddy. He’s so scary!

Nick allows Harry to put the socks on himself and he is ready. “You look perfect, Little One!”

“Let’s go downstairs, Nicky! My bruder is gonna be here soon!”


	3. Meeting Tinkerbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I have received so many nice comments and there has only been two chapters up! Thank you all so much for reading so far. I'm sorry my chapters are short! 
> 
> Note: when thinking of how Harry looks, imagine him with his body looking like he is 17, but his hair the length it was in late 2014 when he could just start wearing buns. It isn't as long as it is now. But his character is still 19. And Louis is 22. As for Liam and Zayn, they are in their early 30s. 
> 
> Niall will be in this soon, I promise!
> 
> The current month that they are in is early October.

Louis slowly opens his eyes as the car comes to a complete stop. How he managed to get any sleep knowing everything go on is a mystery to him. He looks out of the tinted window at a two story house. It wasn’t a mansion, but it was far from the trailer park he imagined it would be. The house is made of red brick. There are large windows all over the walls and it truly looks like it came from a story book. 

But he can’t show his kidnappers he is impressed. He can not be impressed with this house. Doing so would risk his own mind falling for their schemes. Its probably trashy and dark on the inside anyway. They probably keep Harry on a leash in the basement. Would he be living in the basement? They seem rather posh. Louis’ stomach fills with dread as he thinks about the couple hosting a party and inviting their other posh friends to watch as they rape and beat him.

He could try escaping when they let him out of the car. But he has to free the boy inside. Now that he knows, it's become a moral obligation to save Harry. Besides, the two men could probably catch him in two seconds. 

The two men exit the front of the car and Louis began to try and get himself out of the contraption. The man that Louis had already seen the face of opens his door. “No, no Louis,” he says. He removes Louis’ hands from the plastic and metal keeping him place. “You will never try to get yourself out of anything we put you in without permission. We don’t want you getting hurt.”

The boy spits out his pacifier to speak his mind. “Me getting hurt? More like me running away,” he mutters. 

“Watch your tongue please,” says the driver. Louis can now see him in full. He is handsome in a different way to the other man. This guy, ‘papa’, has very chic clothes and hair and an extremely chiselled face. 

Louis is helped out of the car seat. Just as he thinks he is going to be set on the ground, the man with the beard hoists him onto his hip. 

“No!” Louis shouts to get any person’s attention. He doesn’t want to go inside! He doesn’t want to be near these men, who both have at least three inches of height on them compared to his own small frame. “Lemme go!”

“Shhhh, calm down baby,” coos his holder.

“I’m not a baby! Please! Please! I’ll do anything,” he begs trying to push his body out of the man's arms.

“Louis, you need relax. It will make everything easier,” says the other man.

“Somebody! Anybody! Help me! I’ve been kidnapped!”

The black haired man cups his hands around Louis’ chin. “Nobody is going to help you. Everyone on this street has babies of their own. We all want what is best for you.”

“What is best for me,” Louis asks as he begins to cry.

The man continues to hold Louis’ face so he can not look away. “To let us take care of you. Let us be your daddies. This will all be so much easier if you cooperate from the beginning.”

The man is looking at Louis with such an intense stare that the boy begins to shiver. The man who is holding him speaks up. “We are prepared to do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you become docile and behave right now and things will be simple for you. Or you fight and we make things even more difficult for you until you become obedient.”

Louis lowers his head in defeat. Their threats made his heart drop into the pit of his empty stomach. They’re not lying, he can tell. This whole neighborhood probably is full of kidnapped victims. However, these aren’t just young ones taken from their families, but actual adults who are forced to play the part of a child. He cringes and looks at the house. His future residence for an indefinite amount of time. 

From the corner of his eyes he can see somebody peering at him from a crack between the window and curtain. But as soon as their eyes meet the figure disappears. 

“Are you ready to go in and meet your brother, sweetie?”

Louis stays silent. He nods his head. “Use your words,” says the black haired man.

“I guess so….” he whispers. He doesn’t like this one bit. The man is holding him too tight and he just wants to run away and never look back. 

“Now, before we go in we need you to promise us something,” says the same man.

“What,” Louis asks.

“You need to be nice to Harry. Whatever you are angry about, you know very well he has nothing to do with. He is a sweet boy who doesn’t deserve to have his feelings hurt,” warns the brunette.

“Do you really think I would be an ass to him? He’s probably suffered a worse fate than me!”

The two ignore the last part of his statement. “The second we walk through that door, all of the rules already explained to you will be enforced. There are more, which we will discuss, but no more swearing, hitting, threatening, or else you will be punished.”

Louis turns his head and glares at the ground. His throat feels tighter than the arms around him and he wants to cry more than just the few tears that have escaped his eyes. ‘But crying is what babies do,’ he tells himself.

“Do you understand Louis,” one of them asks.

“Yeah,” he breaths.

“Yes, and to whom?”

Oh god! Don’t make him say anything else. “Yes, sirs,” his throat contracts into a questioning tone.

The black haired man lifts his chin so that he is looking at both of the mon. “I am Papa, and this is Daddy. You need to call us by the names we have given. Now do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” he says for the third time. Both men look at him expectantly. Too afraid of what they could do to him, he gives in. “Yes, Daddy and Papa.”

What happens next surprises Louis. At the mention of their names, both men smile brightly down at the boy. Their eyes were tightened into crescents and Louis has to admit, they are both incredibly handsome. They don’t look a bit intimidating when they are happy. But the immediate change of appearance based on moods frightens Louis. Its as if he entered the movie Coraline and these men, Daddy and Papa, are the Other Parents. He was definitely going to have to watch his back.

“Well now squirt! Let’s take you inside,” Daddy smiles.

The three males leave the driveway and walk down the middle of the front yard to the porch. Normally Zayn and Liam insist on using the side door. But seeing as this is Louis’ first time, they want to give him a grand entrance.

They reach the the porch after climbing three steps, but before they could open the door it is swung open. 

“Papa!”

Louis’ eyes bug out as he sees a tall boy with brown curls run forward and hug the black haired man. 

He is wearing a tutu! And wings! Like a fairy costume.

“Hey sprout! I’m so happy to see you! But, you know the rules baby. No opening the door and going out by yourself, “ he scolds.

“I know. I’m sowwy! I just really missed you and daddy s’all,” the boy says nuzzling his face into the man’s neck.

“Are you a fairy today babe,” Daddy asks.

Harry nods his head quickly. “Uh huh! Nicky lemme watch Peter Pan! I’m Tink!”

“Well then! Come here Tinkerbell!” Zayn puts his hands right below Harry’s armpits and hauls him up onto his hip. The boy wraps his legs around his torso and it all looks extremely natural to him. 

Louis has kept his face hidden from Harry from the most part, but now the boy is turning his head to look at him. “Is this him? Is this my bruder?!”

“Louis say hi,” Liam whispers into his ear.

Louis turns his face to meet Harry’s and he is shocked by how beautiful the adult baby is. Crystal green eyes and plump pink lips. Louis had expected him to look gaunt and abused. But he looks happy and healthy.

“Hello,” he waves shyly.

Harry grins so brightly he looks like he’s holding the sun in his body and everytime he smiles the sunlight escapes.

“Louweee! I’m Harry!”

Instead of acknowledging the boy further, Louis turns to face Liam again. “Why does he talk like that,” he asks. 

Liam gives Louis a swat on the but. It wasn’t painful, but it still made Louis gasp. “Be nice.”

But the newest addition to the household was overwhelmed. Two men, Papa and Daddy, giving him plenty of rules and spankings if he doesn’t comply. A nineteen year old boy dressed as a fucking fairy. 

Green eyes were still staring at him with wonder. “Wanna come play!?”

Before Louis can respond Harry’s holder speaks. “Baby, we just got here. How about you go play for a while so Daddy and I can get him situated.” It was an order disguised as a suggestion. 

“Oh,” he sticks his bottom lip out. “Yes, Papa.”

Zayn presses a kiss onto Harry’s lips. The boy in the tutu is set onto the ground. His diaper today was extra fluffy so he couldn’t put his legs together very well. He slowly waddles through the door and Liam and Zayn watch him fondly go.

As Harry steps into the house he sees Nick sitting on a chair in the foyer waiting for the baby. “Papa told me to come in. They wanna help Louis,” he says sadly. There are tears threatening to spill over. “I wanna play wiff him Nicky! I wanna play wiff my bruder!”

Harry lets out a shrill and then he hiccups as the tears run down his face. He just wants to play with Louis right now. He’s waited months for today. 

Nick places Harry on his lap in the chair. Harry clings to his shirt and sobs his heart out. 

“Why can’t I play wiff Loulou?”

“You have all the time in the world to play with him, Ducky. It’s just right now they need to get Louis in a nappy and some comfy pjs. You know little boys can’t walk around looking like big boys,” he explains while rubbing his hands along the shaking back.

Harry is crying so hard into Nick’s shoulder that he doesn’t see his daddies and Louis go past him. Liam and Zayn give him a thankful look and Nick returns the look with a thumbs up and a gesture to keep them moving. He can continue watching Harry for the next few minutes.


	4. Spanking Wasn't A Joke

Zayn and Liam stay on the porch for a few moments after Harry leaves.They talk quietly to each other about the lad. Louis can’t hear much, but he heard one of them say extra cuddles. Liam pushes Louis further up in his arms so he doesn’t fall. ‘Surely his arms must be tired from holding him,’ Louis thinks.

“If your arms can’t hold me, I can walk,” Louis offers.

Neither of his daddies are going to take the risk of him running off. “Thank you, sweetheart. But our arms are used to holding littles for long periods of time.” Liam places a kiss on the crown of Louis’ head and the boy can’t help but quietly gag. He has to resist the urge to raise his arms and wipe off any of the man’s dna.

Finally, after what seems to Louis as a century, the men enter into the house. They look over to the corner and see Harry sobbing into the arms of a new man. The man looks like he is about the same age as the other two. His arms are cradling Harry gently. Daddy and Papa give him a look that seems like they are asking if he’s alright. The man gives a small smile and a thumbs up and Liam sends a smile in return and mouths his thanks. The man then makes a shooing motion with his hands.

They take the opportunity and quietly walk past the two. The first room they enter after being in the foyer was a living room of sorts. Louis is surrounded by beautiful gray walls with pictures of the three men hanging everywhere.The cream colored carpet look so soft that Louis just wants to kick his shoes off and dig his toes in. There is a large, flat screen telly on one wall with a large white sofa on the opposite. Sitting on the sofa is a stuffed bear with a black bowtie wrapped around it’s neck and a classic tophat. Above the seating arrangement is a huge window. On the window ledge is a plastic Jack-O-Lantern and little bat and pumpkin stickers on the glass. Louis looks out the window for two seconds before he realizes that this must have been the window that someone was watching him from. And that somebody must’ve been Harry.

Harry. Was he okay now? Louis’ heart is swelling with an emotion he’s not even sure of. 

The boy tugs at the brunette’s shirt collar. Liam looks down and meets his eyes. “Something wrong?”

“Did I… Is he… why is he crying,” Louis’ mouth is stumbling over his own words.

“Its nothing to worry about, Lou,” the man tells him.

“Is it my fault he’s crying?”

“No. He’s just really excited and today is a very big day and he doesn’t really know how to handle all of his feelings right now,” Liam explains. 

Liam hears Louis whisper ‘good’ to himself and smiles. He’s so happy that Louis is already feeling something for Harry. Building attachments is part of the first steps in transforming into a perfect little. 

Louis may be relieved that he isn’t the cause of the crying, but he still feels a strong amount of guilt that the boy is crying in the first place. It isn’t like a normal person crying. He is currently in the other room clinging and sobbing. Like a baby. Louis frowns at that.

The next room they walk into is similar to the previous room, minus a tv. In place of the telly is a white brick fireplace. The inside color scheme doesn’t really match the outside’s red bricks. On the fireplace mantle is fake fall leaves and gold and copper fake pumpkins. Louis is shocked to see that the men decorate for Halloween. His own family had never celebrated the holiday. It was known as the Devil’s Holiday, and anything that the church frowned upon was not to be messed with. Oh how is family would all be rolling their graves to see this place. 

 

Zayn leads the two left and Louis sees that they are about to go up a steep flight of stairs. He digs his fingers into Liam’s back. Liam hisses at the feeling. Louis’ heart begins to beat faster at the thought of them slipping and falling.

“Please put me down,” he begs.

“No, no babe,” Liam tells him.

“Please! What if you drop me? I’m so heavy! I don’t want to fall!”

Liam sets his foot on the bottom step but makes no effort to go up. Zayn is already halfway up the stairs. He turns around to watch how his husband will handle the situation.

“Babe you’re not heavy. We do this multiple times a day with Harry. There is nothing to be afraid of,” Liam tries reassuring.  
“Put me down. Put me down! I don’t want to fall!”

Zayn clears his throat. “Lou,” he says sternly and waits for the boy the look up at him. When he does Zayn continues. “You need to trust Daddy. Daddy will never let you fall or be hurt. Daddy loves you.”

Louis lets the words replay in his head. They do this all of the time. They won’t let him fall. Trust.

He sighs and nods for Liam to go up the stairs. He does make sure to wrap his legs and arms super tight. Liam finds the clinging endearing and pecks a kiss on Louis’ forehead again as they climb. He doesn’t remove his lips until they reach the top.

Louis’ releases his tight grip as the reach the top of stairs and his heart beat slows. His knuckles hurt a bit, he wasn’t aware of how clenched they had been.

“See baby? We made it and nobody got hurt,” Zayn smiled.

‘So maybe they hadn’t tried to hurt him. That doesn’t mean they won’t try in the future,’ Louis’ mind says.

The boy is carried down the hall past a few doors and into a nursery. His nose tingles at the strong smell of baby powder, though it seemed like something else is attempting to mask the scent. This room doesn’t look like the rest of the house at all. The walls are not gray, but a pastel purple. The carpet is also light purple. Louis’ eyes water at the sight of two huge cribs in one corner.

The large room actually looks like a baby nursery and he feels as though he’s been shrunk. Its disturbing to say the least. In the corner is a rocking chair and the wall decoration that Harry had pointed out to Nick earlier.

Louis gasps. “What the h-,” he stops himself remembering the rule about swearing. He cares more about saving his behind right now. But how long had they been planning this? Obviously long enough to have the decoration quilted and the extra crib added.

“Welcome to your room baby! Do you like it,” Liam asks. He is still holding Louis as he walks them around the large room so the boy can get a look at everything. 

“Is this a joke?”

“No,” they both say.

“You actually expect me to sleep in a crib?!”

“Oh Lou,” Liam coos. “Cribs are designed to keep you nice and safe while you sleep at night.”

“I refuse to sleep in that,” he screams.

“It’s not an option babe. This is your new bed,” Zayn says tapping his hands on the one closest to the closet. The crib is made of mahogany and has padding covering the bars. The pads are covered in cream satin to make it look more elegant. 

‘Elegant,’ Louis repeats in his head. This entire house is elegant. Even the baby items are more chic than to be expected.

“I don’t want to,” he repeats.

Liam begins bouncing the small man on his hip and rubbing his back. “Hey now, little one. There is no need for a tantrum. Its not so bad. You will get used to this all and eventually you will love everything.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!”

“That’s five,” Zayn says.

“Five what,” Louis snaps.

“Five spanks.”

“Stay the fuck away from me,” he says struggling hard to get out of Liam’s vice.

“That’s ten.”

“No!”

Louis is panicking now. Liam’s arms feel like a mouse trap and he is the mouse that is trying to break his body free before he suffocates. ‘Have these men no compassion? Do they not realize how scared he is feeling right now?’ 

Zayn moves to sit in the chair. Liam takes Louis over to the man. He places the boy stomach down on the black jean covered legs. The bearded man sits cross legged in front of the two and takes Louis hands in his own as Zayn pulls down Louis’ jeans and briefs. He then pulls Louis’ shirt up a bit and he hisses the chill on his backside. He tries to bring his hands back to shield himself, but Liam’s grip is tight. 

“Ten spanks Louis. If you swear anymore it will be an extra five per swear. Do not struggle or try to get out because it will only make it harder for yourself. I want you to count each one out loud,” Zayn explains. “Do you understand?”

Louis stays silent. “If you don’t answer I won’t hesitate to add another five.” Zayn gives Louis two seconds to calm down. “Now, do you understand?”

“Yes,” he whimpers.

“Yes who,” Liam asks.

“Yes Papa,” he cries. 

“Good boy,” Zayn praises. “We are beginning now.”

The first spank comes down hard and loud but Louis doesn’t hear it over the own sound of his heart beating in his chest and the sobs coming from his throat. Deep down he was hoping this was all going to be a scare tactic. That maybe the couple would threaten spanks to get him to comply. He is shocked that he really is over a man’s lap that he has just met. 

“One.”

Zayn adds on the next two and Louis tries pulling his hands away from Liam. Instead, Liam brings the shaking palms up to his lips and kisses them. He has been maintaining eye contact with the boy the entire time. 

The fourth slap is harder than the previous ones. “Four,” he shouts.

The boy’s mind wanders to Harry. How terrified he must have been when he was “adopted”. At least Louis has some ideas about everything going on because he has seen small glimpses of Harry and his life. But that poor boy, he went through this all alone. He didn’t know he was going to spanked. 

Zayn’s hand draws him out of his thoughts. “Five!”

“Half way done, baby,” Liam smiles at him.

Spank! “Six!”

Spank! Spank! “Seven! Eight!”

“You are doing so well,” the bearded man says while rubbing circles in Louis’ sweaty palms.

Louis genuinely hopes Harry can’t hears his screams from downstairs. That the man he’s with is keeping him distracted. That boy doesn’t deserve any more reasons to be crying. His eyes are too pretty to shed tears. He looks so fragile for being a grown man. Louis knows he shouldn’t keep calling Harry a boy in his mind, but he can’t help. Harry does seem like a little boy. He really does act like an actual toddler. Harry acts exactly as the two men want him too. Louis hopes he never becomes attached enough to the two who are currently inflicting pain on him to clutch on to them and say he missed them.

His face is hot and covered in his own snot and tears. “Daddy” doesn’t seem to mind his appearance though as he continues looking him in the eyes. Louis will admit he has very warm looking eyes, like chocolate. 

Spank! “Nine,” he’s whispering now. He will not yell anymore. He can’t be the reason Harry cries.

“One more baby. You can do this,” Liam encourages.

The last spank is the hardest hit to his bottom Louis has ever experienced in his life. He sees white for a moment. He doesn’t bother to say ten, but neither men care.

Zayn flips Louis around so that he is curled into his arms. He places a kiss over his brow. “You did so good, sweetie,” he praises.

Louis’ least favorite thing about these two is their constant mood changes. They go from mad to proud instantly. 

Liam gets off of the floor and walks over to the changing station and grabs two baby wipes. He returns and begins wiping under Louis’ nose and eyes. Louis gags a bit at the smell. He isn’t fighting to get away from them anymore. He’s worked himself up so much from crying that his whole body is exhausted. Plus the man’s warms feel good to be cuddled in. 

He relaxes his body and lets the warmth surround him. His eyes are opening and closing much slower now as he feels his brain beginning to shut down. He doesn’t pull away as he feels someone rubbing cream on his bottom. At this point he can barely understand what the men were saying to each other. And then at some point he falls asleep without realizing it.


	5. Dinner With Spider-man and Bugaboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a few days! I was in Minneapolis for the OTRA concert and I forgot to tell you guys that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any way, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And yeah, I know, Liam and Zayn like kissing their little ones a lot. Its endearing so don't complain!
> 
> Please comment because I like hearing what you all think? Also, who you think/want as Niall's daddy for the future when his character is introduced

“How out do you think he is right now,” Liam asks Zayn.

Zayn snorts, “Like a light.”

“Let’s change him now. Its easier to do when they sleep.”

“Yeah, okay,” Zayn responds. He looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiles brightly up at his husband. “I can’t believe he’s finally ours.

Thankfully, Louis’ briefs and pants had completely slipped off at some point during his spankings so the men wouldn’t have to risk waking him up with the rough feeling of sliding denim on his skin.

Zayn shifts the boy in his arms and stands up. The men gently walk over to the changing table and place him down. Zayn reaches down for some powder and a nappy. He sets the items by Louis’ feet. 

“Will you lift his legs,” Zayn whispers.

Liam nods and picks up the tan legs. Louis’ bottom is also raised off of the table as well. Zayn unfolds the diaper and slips it under the sleeping body. He shakes some of the powder onto his bottom and lightly rubs it over the soothing cream. Liam puts his legs back down. The rest of his bits are sprinkled with the powder before he is sealed into his diaper. 

The husband’s share proud smiles at their accomplishment. 

“If only it had been that easy with Harry,” Liam remarks.

“No kidding,” the black haired man murmurs.

Liam leaves the two to go to the closet. He steps in and begins to look at all of the footie pjs they had bought just for Louis. It wouldn’t be fair to Harry to have to share his clothes. He picks out a red Spiderman jumpsuit. They know how much the boy likes Spiderman and other Marvel characters after stalking his twitter and instagram for an entire night. 

Liam smirks as he brings out the clothing to Zayn. The two carefully peel off the sleeping boy’s shirt. Louis subconsciously moves closer to Zayn in search of any heat he can get. Liam coos and pulls his phone out to take a picture at the sight. The first picture they have personally taken of Louis. 

Its definitely a team effort to dress Louis in the onsie without waking him up. His face brightens up with a smile at the feeling of warmth. Zayn knows that even though Louis will reject everything for a while, how a little boy appears in their sleep is everything. If they appear happy and content and not stressed out, then its more than likely the truth. And here he stands with his husband looking down at their bundle of joy who was now covered in an adorable outfit.

This time it is Zayn who picks the boy up. Instead of placing him on his hips, Louis is held bridal style and they carry him down the stairs. Zayn sits on the couch in front of the fireplace as Liam makes his way into the kitchen where he hears the distinct sound of Harry’s sniffles. 

Nick is leaning against a counter typing something into his phone. Harry is sat in his high chair hunching over. There is an untouched sippy cup of juice before him. Every little bit of his body language indicates how sad he is. He doesn’t even hear Liam enter the room.

“Hi there, my littleBugaboo,” he says softly walking over to Harry. 

Harry’s head shoots up. “Daddy,” he cries in joy. 

“Sorry it took so long. We had to make sure your brother got settled in,” Liam explains. “You forgive us right?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

Liam walks even closer to Harry and leans over. “Prove to me that you forgive me,” he says tapping his cheek. Nick smirks at the two but stays silent.

Harry moves his face towards Liam and plants a big, wet kiss on the man’s cheek.

“I never mad at you! I love my Daddy,” he says matter of factly.

“And I love you, baby! More than you could ever imagine!”

Harry holds up his hands spread about a foot apart. “This much.” Harry asks.

Liam shakes his head. “Nope! Way more!”

Harry’s eyes open wide and he spreads his hands out another foot. “This much?”

“Not even close!”

“Then how much, Daddy?”

Liam opens his arms as wide as they will go. “This much,” he cheers as he circles his arms around the boy and presses kisses all over the crown of his head. 

Nick clears his throat and it interrupts the cute moment. “I have to take my dog out potty soon. Do you still need me?”

“No mate,” Liam smiles. “We’re alright.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Liam replies.

“Okay then. I better get home before it get’s too dark out. I swear the days getting shorter and the nights longer is my least favorite thing about Fall.” Nick goes over to where Liam has his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Bye-bye, Ducky!”

Harry and Nick share a quick hug. “Bye, Nicky!”

“Thanks for everything,” Liam calls after Nick who was leaving the kitchen.

Nick turns his head to look behind him and grins. “No worries! I’d do anything for that little munchkin.” 

“Can I see Loulou now,” Harry asks looking up with hopeful eyes.

“He’s asleep right now.” Liam watches as Harry’s smile droops into a frown. “Let him sleep just a few more minutes babe. I’m gonna start dinner, and then you can.”

\--

Louis slowly starts waking up as he feels someone continuously rubbing up and down his cheek. Why was someone touching him? He cracks one eye open to see Zayn’s face just inches from his own. Zayn isn’t looking at him. His eyes are trained on a book in his other hand. 

Louis grumbles at the realization that none of this was a dream. He was truly kidnapped.

Zayn hears Louis and looks down at the adorable boy in his arms. “Are you finally awake, little one?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately I was just asleep and not dead,” Louis bites back.

The man sighs and places his book down on the table beside him. “Don’t talk like that, love.”

“I’ll talk how I please,” Louis says through gritted teeth.

“Uh-uh. You will show respect to everyone. Especially around Daddy, me, and Harry.”

Louis rolls his eyes. ‘This man has absolutely gone off the deep end if he thinks I’m treating him and the other guy with respect!’

“Mmmmm, something smells good, huh?” Zayn is desperately trying to distract the boy. Louis admits to himself that something does smell good. “How about we go into the kitchen and see what Daddy’s making for dinner?”

The man stands up with Louis still cradled in his arms. Louis finally looks down at his body and sees what he is wearing. “What. Am. I. Wearing?” He is glaring at Zayn intensely.

“Spider-man pjs,” Zayn simply states.

“Give me back my clothes!”

“I can’t do that babe.”

“And why is that!?”

Zayn looks Louis straight in the eye. “You won’t be needing them any longer.”

“Oh great! Just think about when the police find me! This will be such a scandal I’m sure news crew will be crawling everywhere! I do not want to be seen leaving in this ugly thing!’

“You may be saying it's ugly out loud, little one, but I know you are warm and comfy. Plus, you like Spider-man,” Zayn says.

Louis’ mouth gapes. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“We know more about you than you think.”

The boy chooses to remain silent now. Louis is beyond creeped out at the idea that they know things about him. He doesn’t want to think about how long they had been stalking him. He almost wishes that this would have been a random kidnapping off of the street instead of them planning. And now that he thinks about it, Louis can’t even remember the events leading up to waking up in the car. This past week seems to have been erased from his mind.

The two enter the into the kitchen. Louis’ grip on Zayn’s shoulders tightens when he sees Harry sitting in an adult-sized highchair. That was just too far! 

Harry turns his head towards the doorway at the sound of foot steps. He begins clapping and kicking his legs in excitement. “Louweeee!”

“Uh….hi,” Louis replies nervously.

Harry just can not control the huge smile on his face right now. He finally gets to talk Louis. He feels as though he’s been waiting years for this moment. 

“Papa,” Harry says to Zayn.

“Yeah, Baby?”

“Can we play after this?”

Zayn takes no consideration in how Louis feels about that. “Of course, Baby.”

Zayn takes Louis over to Liam who is currently stirring something in a pot. “Hey, babe,” he says kissing his husband’s cheek.

“Hello,” he sings. His eyes were forming little crescent shapes as he looked at the love of his life and his new baby boy. “I’m glad to see you’re awake little one!”

Louis turns his head so they can’t see his face and rolls his eyes.

“What’s for dinner,” Zayn asks.

“Harry wanted goulash,” he turns his body towards Harry and raises his spoon triumphantly in the air. He looks like a knight to Louis. “And goulash Harry shall get!”

Harry giggles but Louis’ eyes just stare wildly at everything going on around him.

“Put him in his chair, Z,” Liam instructs.

Zayn turns them around and Louis sees a matching high chair to what the other boy is sitting in right next to him. Louis shakes his head. 

“No!”

“Yes, Louis. Little boys sit in high chairs. They are safe,” Zayn tells him in a calm manner. 

Louis feels his bottom sting a bit as it makes contact with the padded seat. “Please don’t make me sit in this!”

“It’s fun sitting so high, Loulou! Like being on a rocketship!” Harry tries to comfort.

Louis ignores him as he’s trying his hardest to not release his grips on Zayn. “Let go,” Zayn encourages. “Trust me, Louis. It isn’t that bad. We wouldn’t do this to embarrass you. We want you to be safe. Daddy and Papa love you.”

Trust. Safe.

One by one, he relaxes his knuckles until Zayn finally gets out of the boy’s hold.

Zayn backs away and places the tray in front of the boy, locking him in securely. Louis’ heart races. He doesn’t like being trapped. Caged in to this stupid chair like some sort of animal.

“I don’t like this,” he voices.

Liam is still standing at the stove making sure dinner is cooking well. He turns to Louis. “Its okay. Just relax, baby. We’ll take care of you.”

Louis starts shaking the tray, seeing if it would be loose enough to break. He slams his fist down on the plastic at the realization that it wasn’t going to budge. 

Harry jumps at the loud noise. Louis continues banging hard against the seat. He couldn’t stand this! He doesn’t want to be treated like an animal.

:Let me out,” he screams.

“Calm down, love,” Zayn warns.

“Calm down? You try being trapped in a chair high above the ground! Let me out of here,” he screams. He bangs his fist one more time, “Right now!”

Zayn gets closer to Louis now and whispers into his ear. “Please calm down.”

“Why should I,” Louis growls.

“Because you’re scaring Harry.”

“Huh?” He slowly turns his head over to Harry who’s shivering in his seat. He’s frowning. Louis’ heart drops. He never wanted to scare Harry. He’s too beautiful to be scared.

Louis takes a deep breath. “I’m-I’m… I’m really sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

A small smile etches its way onto Harry’s face. But it wasn’t the happy bright smile that Louis has seen twice today now. 

“What do you want to play with after dinner,” Louis asks.

Harry’s eyes lit up and his mouth dropped. ‘Louis actually wants to play with me!’ He thinks to himself.

“Legos!”

‘Hmmmm, Legos? Alright! Guess it could be much worse,’ he doesn’t say out loud.

“Okay,” he says.

Harry returns to swinging his long legs back and forth happily. 

Zayn pulls an empty sippy cup from a cabinet above the sink. “Honey, what do you want to drink? Milk or juice?”

Louis decides to not fight on this. Or anything else for that matter around Harry. He will absolutely hate himself if he upsets the boy one more time tonight.

He sighs loudly. “Juice.”

The cap is untwisted and Zayn pours in cold fruit punch. He places the lid back down and sets the cup in front of the blue-eyed lad with a peck of his lips to the top of his head.

Louis holds the sippy cup up and slowly attempts to take a drink. Its feels so unnatural to suck out of a hole that size and shape. The second the cold juice hits his tongue he feels like he is in Heaven. He isn’t sure when the last time he had anything to drink was, but he knows he’s dehydrated. He begins sucking harshly on the plastic hole and drains the juice quickly. 

Both of his daddies are watching him with grins, but Harry is keeping himself entertained by watching the fire from the gas stove flicker as it is heating up the pot. 

“Woah, baby! Were you thirsty,” Liam asks.

Louis blushes a bit at the realization that he probably looked like a pig drinking the juice.

Zayn takes the cup away from Louis. He takes the cap off and runs it under the faucet to get rid of the fruit punch flavor before filling it up with milk instead of juice and returning it to the boy.

Zayn boops Louis’ nose, which makes him growl in frustration. “Here’s some milk, sweetie. Can’t let you have too much sugar! You’d be up for a week,” he says to Louis with large hand gestures that may entertain a three year old, but certainly not him. Harry on the other hand was giggling at his Papa.

“Dinner’s ready,” Liam says.

“Yay!” Harry cheers.

Zayn and Liam fill up two baby blue plastic bowls with the pasta. While Zayn retrieves some plastic cutlery, Liam grabs some pre-cut apple slices from the fridge that he places on matching small plates.

To Louis’ own dismay, the two men slide chairs up in front of the high chairs and set down the dishes of food. Liam sits in front of Louis holding a rubber spoon in one hand and a towel in his other. Every bit of Louis was now upset at the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to feed himself. But he isn’t surprised considering all of the other bullshit he’s been put through. Liam ties a bib around his neck.

“Are you ready to eat,” he asks the boy.

“No,” Louis says in slight protest, but his stomach growls loudly and everyone in the room besides him laughs.

“Your belly sounds wike a dwagon,” Harry says. Louis feels a tingle in his heart at how cute the boy is.

Liam holds up a spoonful of goulash to Louis’ lips. “Come on baby,” he encourages. “I promise you it's nummy!”

Louis swallows all of his pride as well as the offered bite. ‘I’m only eating this so I don’t die,’ he tells himself so he doesn’t feel like he’s giving it….which he may just be.

Zayn scoops up a small spoonful for Harry. “Here comes the airplane!” He makes the spoon move up and down a few times before landing in Harry’s mouth, which he happily accepts.

The boy sat in front of Liam recieves a few more bites of the pasta from the man before he decides to sneak his hands down to the table and picks up an apple slice. He tries seeing if there is any disapproval on the man’s face. Liam only gives him an encouraging smile, and he sees this as a moment of victory because he gets to feed himself, even if it is just an apple. He bites down and smiles to himself.

By the end of the meal, Louis had managed to eat every last noodle on the tray without getting anything on his face or the bib. Louis looks over at Harry who is just finishing now. His hands, face, and bib are covered in tomato sauce. He’s giggling at the mess he made. Zayn takes the towel and begins to wipe around his mouth. He carefully takes the bib off of the boy so that none of the food on the cloth drips down. To finish cleaning off the curly-haired boy, he pulls out a packet of wet wipes and washes off Harry’s messy fingers.

“Thank you, Papa! And Daddy! Dindin was so yummy!”

“I’m glad you liked it, Bugaboo,” Liam says warmly.

The two boys are taken out of their high chairs, and for once Louis is standing up instead of being held. 

“Harry, take your brother to the family room and play. There is a box of legos next to the board games. We’ll join you in a few minutes, we just need to clean up in here and have a bite to eat. Can you do that for me baby,” Papa aks.

Harry nods eagerly and entwines his fingers with Louis’. The two begin their walk to go play.


	6. Legos and Bedtimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that everyone is liking this story. I don't think I'm very good at writing, but all of your nice comments are why I continue to post.

Louis looks up from where Harry is tightly holding his hand to the boy’s face. Standing next to each other gives him a new perspective completely. Harry is taller than him, younger than him, and acts like a small boy. Louis once watched a program on human trafficking on the BBC once. They said that smaller people, like himself, are more likely to be taken. This wasn’t only because they were easier to take, but because their tinier bodies are “more desirable” to those who hold them hostage. But Harry is large, probably the same size as Liam.

The den turns out to be the living room with the fireplace and not the tv, which was also where he napped on Zayn’s lap. Harry leads him over to a corner of the room that has a bookshelf stacked with books, dvds, and board games. On the bottom shelf is a huge green tub full of more Legos than Louis has probably ever seen.

The blue-eyed boy plops down on the carpet and runs his fingers across the soft rug. He looks up at Harry expectantly, but Harry is looking around to see if his daddies are near. “I be right back, Loulou.”

“Wait,” Louis calls. “Where are you going?”

Harry holds a finger up to his lips to keep Louis silents. He leaves the room and is back in 20 seconds holding the bear that Louis had seen earlier.

“Why did you have to sneak around,” Louis asks in actual confusion.

“M’not supposed to go places I wasn’t told to.”

The boy puts the bear on the ground before sitting next to it. “This is my best fwend, Roger,” he says looking at the bear fondly. “Roger, this is my new bruder! His name is Louis! Say hi, Roger!”

Harry picks up the bear and begins waving its paw at Louis before bringing it up to Louis’ face and making it peck the boy’s chin.

Louis chuckles slightly. “‘Ello, chap,” Louis greets the bear knowing it would delight Harry.

The curly-haired one spills a good portion of the Legos onto the ground. He pushes some towards Louis and his bear first, before taking the smallest pile for himself. 

The boys stay silent besides the sound of plastic clashing against each other. It isn’t awkward, but Louis decides to ask Harry questions anyway.

“So… Is Roger you’re only friend?” 

Harry stops moving his hands and looks up.

“Oh gosh! That was a bad question to ask! I’m sorry! Don’t be upset! Sometimes I say stupid things,” Louis rambles.

Harry chuckles at the word vomit. “Papa told me that there’s no stupid questions.” Harry looks at Louis’ face. “I like your eyes!”

“Erm, thanks.”

“Blue eyes like NiNi’s!”

“Who is NiNi,” Louis asks.

“He’s my fwend! He talks funny! His Daddy says he’s not from here.”

Oh thank God! He does have other friends. Louis would have felt terrible all night long if he had rubbed in that Harry has no friends. But he does! At least one anyway.

“NiNi has a daddy too?”

“Mhm! Uncle J!”

“Is J his real name,” Louis asks.

Harry shrugs and continues building. Louis is pretty sure that he’s making a house.

“What are Daddy and Papa’s names, Harry?”

Harry thinks for a minute. “Li and Z.”

‘That can’t be their full names,’ Louis thinks. They must be protecting their identities by not telling their names. ‘Smart move.’ But that isn’t going to stop Louis from turning them in. He will eventually learn their names. If not, he can point them out in the police line up like they do in the movies.

“But, Li is Daddy. Z is Papa,” Harry says almost like he’s warning Louis.

Louis nods. He knows he needs to change the subject before the boy ends up telling the men what Louis is asking him. “Will I ever get to meet NiNi?”

“Have-ta ask Papa,” he says and opens his mouth wide. Louis is about to cover the boy’s mouth but it's too late. “Papa,” he calls.

Zayn and Liam are in front of the two in seconds. Louis shrinks in on himself at the realization that he’s a little bump on the carpet compared to the two standing over him.

“Need something, babies,” Liam coos.

“When does Loulou get to meet NiNi?”

“Soon, sweetheart.” Louis isn’t really sure if he was saying that to him or Harry.

Harry accepts the answer and turns to the bear that is sitting next to him. “You wike NiNi, Roger?”

He stares at the bear for a good twenty seconds before nodding. “Mhm! Me too!”

Too nervous to speak his mind, Louis gives no response to the boy having an actual conversation with the inanimate object as the other three in the room watch. 

All of the sudden Louis feels a bit of pressure in his bladder. The two drinks he had at dinner are catching up with him. “Um….”

“Something wrong,” Liam asks.

“Where is the restroom?”

“Its not bathtime, Lou.”

Louis huffs. “I need to pee.”

“Go in your nappy, love.”

“What nappy,” Louis asks as he pats his hips and- oh god. He pales feeling the padding. He had no idea he was wearing it because his pajamas were concealing everything but his hands. “When did you-?”

“While you were sleeping,” Zayn says.

He wants to scream! He wants to attack them! He wants to rip the ridiculous pajamas off his body! He wants these two men dead! Or at least rotting in prison! 

But most of all, he wants to make sure there is no sadness coming from Harry.

He tries not to show too much of his anger and takes a deep breath.

“May I please use the toilet?”

“No you may not. But thank you for using manners,” Liam responds.

“I’m not joking around, mate! I really need to pee!”

“My name isn’t Mate,” Liam chides.

Oh god! Louis is going to have to do what he’s been avoiding like the plague since he arrived.

“Please, Daddy! Please!” Louis is full on begging now. His bladder aches the more he moves and thinks about it being full.

Zayn watches how his husband handles the situation with pride. Yet another step of entering a little headspace was using the names they were told to use. Yes, Louis said it out of manipulation and desperation, but it was still used. 

“You have a nappy on for a reason, baby. You may use it. And as soon as you go, one of us will change you. Simple as that.”

Harry has no idea how to react to anything going on. He doesn’t really understand why Louis is so afraid to use his nappy, but he’s afraid if he says anything, Louis will snap and get super angry again. As amazing of a big brother he has already been, the boy really scared Harry before dinner started. And now he’s arguing with Daddy and Papa again. If he doesn’t watch his attitude he’s going to end up with a sore bottom for the foreseeable future.

“I-I, c-can’t use it,” Louis whimpers.

“You haven’t even tried, babe,” Zayn says.

“I don’t need to try to know that I wouldn’t be able to use this,” he pauses as he’s about curse, but stops himself. “Thing.”

“You could try squatting. Or standing in the corner. That’s what Harry did for the first year.” Louis’ eyes snap over to where the quiet boy is sitting. His cheeks are blushing furiously now. Brown curls are hanging over his eyes, almost like his face is trying to hide itself.

“Can I at least have some privacy?”

Zayn sends Liam an approving nod. “Yes. C’mon, I’ll take you upstairs.” Liam reaches down and picks the boy up. Louis is placed on his hips, and he groans as the man’s sharp hip bones pressed into his stomach and bladder.

Zayn and Harry watch them leave. Zayn sits down on the carpet next to Harry and sighs. He reaches his hand over and begins petting Harry’s curls. 

“You seem awfully quiet,” Zayn notes.

“M’tired, Papa,” he tells him. 

“Do you wanna skip your bathe for tonight and go to bed earlier?”

Harry nods and rubs his eyes.

“Can you wait here while I go make your bottle?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Okay, little one,” he places a kiss on his temple. “I’ll be right back. Please pick these up,” he gestures to the barely played with plastic bricks.

Zayn gets up and leaves as well and now Harry is alone. He’s usually never alone in a room for more than ten minutes, except for when he’s in the playroom or nursery. He doesn’t like being away from his daddies. Nothing bad has ever happened while he was alone, but he misses the affection. The cuddles and praises.

Papa returns three minutes later with Harry’s bottle of milk, The husbands had tried giving him formula in the beginning, but Harry would always spit it out due to the sour taste. So now they just heat up milk and mix in a scoop of multi vitamin powder to make sure Harry stays nice and healthy.

“Come here, Baby,” Zayn says he lays on the couch. He props his body up against the side so his torso is still in a sitting position.

Harry places the plastic tub back on the bottom of the shelf. He grabs Roger’s paw and holds it like you would a small child.

The boy reaches the couch and lays down on top of Zayn’s legs and leans his back against the strong chest. Its nice and warm, and Papa smells heavenly. He places his teddy at the top of the couch so it is watching over the two of them. Zayn pulls a woven blanket out from a basket beside the couch and covers Harry and most of himself. Harry is still in his tutu and Zayn is surprised he hadn’t asked to be put into warmer clothes earlier.

“Baba,” Harry asks for.

Zayn brings the plastic bottle up to Harry’s face and holds it at a low angle so when Harry does begin to drink he won’t choke. The pink lips latch around the rubber nipple and Zayn smiles at the little sucking noises.

“Such a busy day, hmmm,” Zayns says. He’s not looking for a response, but he still wants to speak. Its more calming for Harry to hear Zayn’s voice, especially with his head on the man’s chest. Every time Harry feels the vibrations from his daddies voices he feels even more close to them.

“You must be so tired from all of this excitement.”

He uses his free hand to rub Harry’s tummy through the blanket..

“I know these next few days are gonna be a bit hard for you, but just remember that Louis is gonna need a supportive little brother.”

Harry stops sucking and Zayn understands that as his sign that he wants to say something. He pulls the bottle from the boy’s mouth.

“Loulou mad a lot.”

“He’s just a bit scared darling. Everything is new to him,” Zayn assures.

The boy is quiet for a minute. “I love him,” Harry says.

Zayn chuckles and Harry nuzzles his head further into the man’s chest to absorb more of the heat. “Already?”

Harry nods. “Loulou is bestest big bruder!”

“Well then,” Zayn smiles, “I’m so glad. You two are gonna get along so well.”

The nipple is placed between his lips again and Harry quickly finishes up his milk. Zayn feels a warmth on his leg and knows that Harry just peed. He sets the bottle on the side table. “Stand up, baby. Let’s go get you ready for bed.”

Harry rolls off of the man and waits for Zayn to stand as well. When the man does, he reaches for Harry’s hand. Harry holds it tightly and they walk up the stairs together. 

They enter the room to see Liam standing by the door with his arms crossed and Louis hiding in the corner between Harry’s crib and the window. Zayn knows what’s going on and decides to use Harry as an example for the new boy to see that it isn’t bad or scary to use him nappy.

“Harry has decided to skip bathtime for tonight,” he tells his husband.

Liam nods. He’s not surprised seeing as Harry makes that decision at least once a week. “Has he had his milk already?”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry smiles softly. 

Louis uses this moment. There is no attention on him as the two men are talking with Harry. He knows there is no use fighting to use the toilet with them. With a loud whimper, his bladder relaxes itself and he feels the nappy get heavy.

The other three watch Louis after hearing the whimper. The blue-eyed boy is mortified. It’s one thing to piss yourself, but another for people to know about it.

“Well,” Zayn says, “I know two little boys who both need a nappy change. Harry, you want to go first?”

Harry doesn’t say anything. “Come on Harry. Show your brother that there is nothing to worry about.”

The green-eyed lad is stripped of his ridiculous outfit and now stands in the middle of the room in nothing but his soiled diaper. Liam picks him up by his armpits and lays him down on the changing table. 

Louis refuses to watch as the diaper is untaped and Harry is completely naked. Harry is so tired he nearly falls asleep on the table at the gentle touching Zayn is doing to with his hair as Liam cleans him. He frowns as Papa pulls away to go and retrieve some pajamas.

Liam wipes down Harry’s bits. “Cold, Daddy,” the boy whines.

“I’m sorry, Love. I should’ve warmed the wipe a bit longer.” Liam takes out a new wipe and get between Harry’s cheeks to ensure extra cleanliness. “There you go, Baby. No more tinkle,” he smiles.

Louis gags at the man. ‘Why would anybody ever want to change a diaper willingly, especially of a person who is above the age of 3?’

The two men work together to dress Harry in his night clothes. When all is done, Harry is sitting in the middle of the floor wearing a white fleece onesie with pink and red hearts scattered all over. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes can barely stay open.

Liam and Zayn do manage to change Louis. They had to use the restraints on the side of the table that they had used on Harry only twice in the beginning before he started behaving. Louis is so exhausted now that he becomes docile and lets the men dress him in pajamas similar to Harry’s, except with little footballs instead of hearts.. 

‘Fight tomorrow. You need all the energy you can,’ he tells himself.

The two boys are placed in their respective cribs.

Liam pulls a book from a shelf and sits in the rocking chair.

“Once upon a time, there lived a boy and his mother on a farm far away from the nearest village. They were poor and had little to eat. The mother sent her son to town to sell their one and only cow. Jack, the boy, cried to his mother. That cow is his best friend. His mother only cares about making sure her son has food to eat. So Jack goes into town. He meets a man at a stand in the village square. “I’ll make a deal with you,” says the mystery man. “I will trade you the cow for magic beans.” Jack was baffled! “Magic beans! There is no such thing as magic!” “Ah, but there is my boy. Plant these in your garden. But beware, only do so when you are ready.””

Harry and Louis have both drifted to sleep now.

Louis’ last thought: Slay the giant.

Harry’s last thought: Magic does exist.

Both daddies lean over the crib bars and kiss their little ones goodnight before flicking on the nightlight and leaving their angels to sleep.


	7. Flying Bowls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not exactly sure what the significance of subscriptions are on this sight or how they work, but this fic has 95. So that's pretty awesome I suppose.
> 
> How do y'all feel about seeing Niall in the next chapter? Too soon? Maybe? 
> 
> I don't know, maybe this chapter is boring.

At 8 a.m. on the dot, Liam and Zayn pull back the curtains in the nursery to let in the sun.

“Rise and shine,” they call.

Louis groans and pulls his pillow over his head. Zayn chuckles and pats Louis’ bottom. 

“Wakey, wakey, little one.”

“Its too early,” he complains.

“Morning, Daddy,” Harry says to Liam in a groggy voice. Liam lowers his crib bars. 

“Morning to you too, love. We need to get you ready,” the man says.

“Why?”

“It’s Monday munchkin,” he replies.

“What’s the big deal about it being Monday,” Louis asks.

“Harry goes to daycare Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays,” Zayn tells him.

“Loulou come wiff, Daddy?”

Liam shakes his head. “He’s not ready for that yet.” Louis sighs in relief. He’s not sure why, because getting out of the house would be the best way to escape. But the idea of going anywhere full of littles sounds like a terrifying idea.

“But I want him to,” Harry says sticking out his bottom lip.

“Hey now, don’t pout,” Liam says running his thumb over the lip to smooth it back out. “He will be here when you get back. Besides, you get to go see your friends!”

Harry smiles at that. He has so much to tell them! He’s the first of his friends to have a sibling now!

The daddies pull the boys from their cribs and make quick work of changing nappies. The men were surprised to see Louis had used his in the middle of the night.

“Okay, Baby. What do you want to wear today,” Liam asks Harry. 

Harry shrugs. “Use your words.”

“I dunno,” he whispers.

“The weather forecast says its gonna be a bit chilly out today,” Zayn tells him.

“How does a sweater sound, babe,” Liam asks. “That way, if they let you go outside for recess you won’t need your jacket.”

“Your sweater,” the boy says.

Liam thinks for a second before nodding in agreement. “Okay, I guess you can if it keeps you warm,” he teases lightly.

“What do you want to wear with the sweater,” Zayns calls from the closet.

“Weggings, Papa,” Harry says around a big yawn.

Zayn comes out from the closet. “Here you go! The softest pair of leggings I could find!” Zayn hands the dark gray leggings to Liam who holds them wide and has Harry slide one foot in. He helps pull his foot through. He repeats the process on the other foot. Once Harry has the leggings bunched up around his feet Liam pulls them up his legs and over his diaper. The nappy shows clearly through the fabric. Harry knows this but doesn’t care.

“Okay, Bugaboo. Let’s go pick out a sweater,” Liam says taking Harry’s hand in his own.

“Wait, Li,” calls his husband.

Liam turns around to see Zayn holding a balled up pair of white fuzzy socks. He pitches them over and Liam catches them with one hand. Papa leads Harry out of the room and into the hallway. A couple of doors down at the very end of the hall is the master suite.

Harry lets go of Liam’s hand and jumps onto the just made bed. Liam slaps himself mentally for making the bed before now because he was going to have to remake it. Harry’s lays his body back on the soft expanse. Neither daddies are proud to admit the frequency at which they give in and allow the boy to sleep with them. Harry is a cuddler and these two are perfect big spoons. 

The man returns from his large closet holding up a white cable knit jumper. “How’s this?”

Harry gives him a big thumbs up.

Come here, little one,” he gestures for Harry to scoot towards him. Harry kneels on the foot of the bed. Liam places a few soft kisses on the scar over Harry’s heart before lifting his arms in the air. The sweater goes over his long arms easy enough, but the head hole isn’t the same case.

Harry sits there with his arms raised awkwardly in the sweater and the top of his curls coming through the hole. Harry giggles, “Daddy, I stuck!”

“Hold on, Baby. I want to send your Papa a picture.” Harry continues laughing at the situation as Liam pulls his phone out and snaps a couple of adorable shots before tucking his phone back in the pocket. “Hmmm,” he says tapping his chin. “Where could my little Harry have gone?

“I’m here, Daddy,” he calls flailing his arms.

Liam pulls down the ring of fabric and reveals Harry’s bright eyes and button nose. “I found you!”

There is uncontrollable laughter between the two as they continue pulling down the sweater. Harry now looks more like a snuggly bug than ever before. The sweater is a size too large for him, so its goes over his hands and it covers up a good portion of the nappy.

“Okay, Little One, I need you to lay back down for me.” Harry does so and Liam puts the fuzzy socks on for him. He places one final kiss to Harry’s knee before pulling him up. “Fuzzy socks do the charm, to keep your little feeties warm,” he recites one of their countless rhymes. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Harry says.

“Awwww,” Liam coos. “I will dress you whenever you want it, Babe. You know that. Now, come on. Let’s go downstairs for some brekkie, eh?”

“What about Papa n Loulou?”

“I’m sure they’ll meet us down there.”

Harry is placed on his hip and they go downstairs to the kitchen. To Harry’s surprise, Louis is already sitting in his high chair, wearing a short sleeve and leg-less, baby blue onesie. He looks super grumpy, but he’s still up and at ‘em.

Louis gets a look at Harry. He looks so different dressed in semi-normal clothes. The leggings are a bit feminine, but from a distance they would probably look like skinny jeans. The baggy sweater adds to his adorable stature and it almost looks like he adjusts his own body language to fit around the sweater. Harry looks like he’s trying to be a small kitten wrapped in a large blanket. The boy looks like someone Louis would go up to in a club or shopping center and try flirting with and hopefully scoring a date. He looks nineteen.

But, underneath the clothes is still a kidnapped boy wearing a diaper and clinging to a man that he calls “Daddy”.

Zayn is leaning over the stove mixing a small pot. “Louis, how do you like your oatmeal?”

“What do you mean,” the boy asks.

“Do you like cinnamon sugar? Fruit? Just plain?”

“Oh, I uh, I like fruit in it I suppose.”

Liam grabs four bowls, two plastic and two glass, for Zayn to fill up. While he is doing so Liam grabs spoons and fruit. Three of the bowls were filled with oatmeal and an assortment of fruit. The last bowl, Harry’s, just has a spoonful of white sugar in it. Two sippy cups are filled with milk as well.

Liam sets his and Louis’ bowls down on the tray in front of him and Zayn does the same with Harry. 

“Mind if I share tablespace with you,” Liam asks Louis.

Louis scoffs, “I’m not even going to answer because you don’t care about my opinions.”

Zayn looks over at the two. “Hey now, bud. Don’t start your day off sour.”

A purple bib is tied around Louis’ neck, even though he insists that he doesn’t need it. 

“You may feed yourself breakfast, Louis,” Liam says.

‘Darn right I will,’ Louis thinks. He grabs the rubber spoon and digs in. The fruit on top is a nice touch. Nothing like the plain stale oats his mum used to make him once in a blue moon. 

“Can I ask a you a question,” Louis blurts.

Both daddies nod.

He continues, “Why are you using our trays if there is a perfectly good table right there? ‘M’sure you paid a good lot for that at IKEA or whatever.”

“Its more intimate to being eating right over here with our babies,” Zayn replies. He picks up another spoonful for Harry and places it on the boy’s tongue. Harry makes an odd kind of moan at the food entering his tummy. He is so happy to have warm food in him.

“Well, why can’t we just eat at the table over there with you?”

“Because that’s for grown ups,” Liam says.

“Which legally we are,” the blue-eyed boy hisses.

“Biological age means nothing,” Zayn tells him.

Louis thinks back to his first conversation with the men. When they mentioned Harry they told him that he was “biologically” nineteen. Yes, Harry does act like a child, but does he actually think younger than he really is? Can you directly change somebody’s entire mindset?

“I think society and science beg to differ.”

“Louis, you act like a little boy and so we will treat you accordingly. Now please stop arguing and finish eating up.”

He pushes his bowl away. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Louis,” Zayn warns.

“I’m not hungry,” the boy shouts and throws his bowl into the corner of the kitchen. Thankfully the bowl is plastic so nothing shattered. Oatmeal and chunks of apples and grape splatter everywhere. Neither men react in shock. They knew this would happen eventually, just not on their first morning. 

Liam slowly stands up and puts his bowl and Louis’ milk on the table. 

“Louis, that was a very naughty thing to do,” Liam says sternly.

“Do you honestly think I care?”

“Hey Mr., lose the ‘tude,” Zayn says. 

“Shut up!”

“Okay, I’d say its time for the corner,” Liam says. He unhinges the tray from the chair and picks up the boy who is struggling to keep his fingers tight on the arms. Unfortunately, his finger tips had a bit of juice from the fruit on them and the plastic chair ams are no longer in his reach.

“Put me down,” he screams hitting Liam’s back.

“You know the rules, Lou. No hitting,” he isn’t going to spank Louis this morning. Things are too overwhelming and he wouldn’t understand why he was being punished.

Louis is set down in the corner of the living room that has no furniture occupying it. 

“For the next twenty minutes you are going to sit on your hands and think about what you did,” Liam tells him.

“This is bullshit,” Louis spits.

“No swearing.”

“Leave me alone!”

“Nope. Not until you sit on the ground and do as I say.”

Louis’ eyes water and his voice cracks. “Do you think I’m some sort of dog? That-that, I’m just g-going to obey your every command?”

“No, I think you are a good little boy who is going through a rough patch right now,” Liam says in a soothing tone.

Liam has remained calm this entire time. In fact, every single time Louis has been reprimanded and even punished both men have stayed serene. Louis can’t decide if that’s good or bad. In a way it does help calm him down but then again it makes him even more agitated.

“The sooner you sit down, the sooner your punishment will be over.”

“Fine,” he growls sitting on the carpet. He glares at the stupid wall ahead of him through the stupid tears that were filling his eyes.

“On your hands,” stupid Liam says.

He sits on his stupid hands until the stupid man pulls out his phone and sets his stupid timer and leaves him alone in the stupid freaking room.

Liam returns to the kitchen to a heartbreaking sight. Zayn is trying to convince Harry to eat more, but he’s choking on the air and his tears. Liam feels awful because both of their babies are crying. Harry tries to swallow another spoonful of the oats, but he gags as his chest heaves another deep breath. 

“Try some of your milk, Honey. Maybe drinking will help,” Zayn tries.

Harry’s shaking hands pick up the sippy cup and he tries his hardest to bring it to his lips but he ends up spilling it on his chin. Zayn uses the bottom of the bib to wipe the milk.

“I dun wike when Loulou’s angry,” he sobs.

Oh, Baby,” Liam says. “He’s just scared. He doesn’t know how he should behave.”

“I was so scared!”

The boy is taken out of the chair and into Liam’s arms. He is rocked back and forth as Louis lets him cry himself out. Sometimes its better to let littles wear themselves thin instead of trying to stop their crying.

“Z,” Liam calls his husband. The black-haired man looks over. “Could you make him a bottle? I’m gonna take him to the lounge.”

Zayn nods and watches the two disappear. Louis can now hear Harry’s crying and a guilt pangs its way into his stomach. He knows he is the cause of those sobs. This makes him cry even more.

The warm bottle of milk his given to Liam. He and Harry are snuggled up on the couch. Zayn goes into the next room over to check on Louis and grab Roger. Louis is in the corner curled up in himself crying. 

He brings the teddy to Harry who squeezes it super tight in his arms. Zayn retreats to the kitchen and makes a second bottle of milk. When he walks back in and places it on the side table Liam shoots him a questioning look that he dismisses. 

“Louis,” Zayn whispers to the boy.

Louis looks up at the man with a splotchy, wet face and red eyes. 

Zayn reaches down and picks the boy up and holds him tightly in his arms. 

“I d-d-didn’t muh-mean to make hi-him cry,” he cries.

“I know, Baby. There’s a lot of confusing things going on in your head right now.”

Zayn brings the boy over to the same couch that Liam is feeding Harry on. They sit down together and Louis looks over at Harry.

“Harry,” he says softly.

Harry remains still except for his sucking on the bottle.

“I’m really sorry for scaring you,” he says.

Harry looks up at Louis now. He pushes the bottle away from his mouth and flings himself at Louis, wrapping his arms around his brother’s torso.

“Please, don’t scare me wike that again! Please, Big Bruder,” he begs.

“I’ll try not to. I promise,” Louis whispers in his ear. 

Zayn situates Louis in his lap so that his body is nestled into the man. He brings the rubber nipple up to Louis’ mouth and he doesn’t protest as it slides between his lips. He can’t fight back anymore. At least not with Harry around. Even if he didn’t want to be know as a big brother, he still feels a brotherly protection over the boy and he’ll be damned if he ever scares him that bad again.

Harry doesn’t return to Liam’s lap. The man deems that he drank enough of his milk anyway and lets Harry cuddle up on top of Louis and Zayn’s legs.

“I guess we can try daycare again on Wednesday,” he says to Zayn and his spouse nods in agreement.

Liam turns on the Aristocats, knowing that it normally cheers Harry up, and looks at the men before him. His family. All looking moments away from taking a nap. He sneaks a photo of them all and laughs at the sight they must be. Its truly a full house with Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Roger.


	8. No NiNi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and his daddy come to visit, and maybe Harry is the only one with a positive attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit long to write! I've been incredibly busy.
> 
> I don't know how to feel about this chapter.
> 
> Note: sometimes Harry's speech patterns are different. When he is tired, excited, or really little his L's and R's may sound like W's. And he often doesn't use proper grammar and full words/sentences. But, there are times where he does think a bit more clearly and his sentences sound a bit normal.

There’s a loud knock on the back door that wakes everyone but Louis. Liam rushes to the other end of the house to answer as Harry and Zayn quietly peel Louis off of them. 

Liam opens the door to reveal his surprise visitors. “Uncle Li,” screams a small boy who wraps his arms around Liam’s waist.

“Niall! Hey, buddy!”

“Hope you don’t mind us dropping bye,” the boy’s daddy says.

“Of course not, J. Come on in!”

Zayn walks up to the three with Harry in his arms. 

 

“Harry,” screams the blond.

“NiNi!”

Zayn puts down his fidgeting boy and watches as he latches arms with his friend.

“Why are you here? Why you not at daycare, NiNi?”

Josh speaks up. “We got him there and I dropped him off. Half an hour later I got a call from one of the caretakers saying he wouldn’t stop crying.”

“Why sad,” Harry frowns at Niall.

“My best fwend wasn’t there!”

“Awwww, poor little guy,” Liam pats Niall’s head. “Why don’t you two go into back to the lounge.”

Harry and Niall both nod and grab hands. “Try not to wake Louis,” Zayn calls.

“Who’s Louis,” Niall asks.

“My bruder!”

“Wow! He’s really here?!”

“Yep! Come on,” Harry says and starts jogging over to where the sleeping boy is pulling along his bestest friend.

Louis must have repositioned himself in his sleep, belly-side down on the comfy sofa. The blanket they had all been sharing is draped over him.

“He has coloring on his arms,” Niall points out.

Harry moves closer to the arm that is hanging over the edge of the sofa. He’s amazed to see a little Pac-Man and stick figure riding a skateboard on his arm. The boy is astonished that he hasn’t noticed these before.

“Tattoos! Not coloring, silly,” he tells his friend.

Louis’ mind begins to drift out of the haze of sleep, but not completely. He hears voices around him and the feeling of hot breath on his visage. 

“He has a pretty face,” one voice says.

“Shhhh, he’s still sleeping,” whispers someone else.

“Well? Don’t you like his face?

“Loulou is pretty.”

“Is he nice,” the first one asks again.There is a long pause. “Good! Otherwise I would go Power Rangers on him!”

“What does that mean,” Harry asks in complete innocence.

“I’ll beat him up,” Niall says.

“No hitting, NiNi!”

“Why is he asleep anyway,” Niall says loudly. “Its not nap time?”

“Shhhhhh! NiNi! Don’t wake him.”

“Sorry.”

There is another voice, this one yelling, from what seems to be a distance away. “Boys, are you behaving in there?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

The last yell is what pulls Louis completely out of his sleep. Drifting in and out of the conversations around his body has him confused.

The brunette opens his eyes to see two other sets of eyes looking at him. One being the familiar green and the other’s are blue. Bluer than the most tropical parts of the ocean. This new boy has blond hair that has been brushed up into a quiff and perfect pale skin. Louis lets his eyes scan over the boy some more. He doesn’t look nearly as big as Harry. Scrawny even. 

“Papa! Louweeeee’s up,” Harry calls.

“Thank you,” Louis chides. “Glad to know that I get an audience when I sleep.”

“Welcome,” Harry smiles, not picking up one the sarcasm. “Loulou?”

“Yes, Harry,” he sighs loudly.

“This is NiNi!”

Louis figures as much. The blond boy talked quite a bit before knowing that the boy was asleep, but now that he is awake, he is just staring wide eyed.

“Hello,” Louis says sitting up on the couch and looking around. Why are there no daddies in here? Niall sends him small waves. “Don’t be shy, kid. I’m not gonna eat your anything.”

Niall and Harry burst into giggles. 

“What’s so funny,” Louis asks.

“Nuffing! Just ‘cited to hear your voice,” Harry says.

Louis rolls his eyes and looks away. He’s never going to know what they’re laughing at, so no point pushing the subject.

Zayn and Liam enter the room with a third man. He’s not very tall, but he has biceps bigger than Liam’s. His muscles scream ‘Don’t fuck with me’. But his face says otherwise. He’s smiling and laughing at whatever the other two daddies had said.

“Hey there, little one,” Liam says to Louis. “How was your nap?”

“Would’ve been fine if I wasn’t woken up,” he mutters.

“Boys,” the third man scolds.

“Sorry, Daddy,” the blond says.

Harry climbs up on the couch beside Louis. “Sowwy for waking you, Loulou,” he says and pecks his brother’s cheek.

The three men coo at the sight. Niall gets up on the sofa as well and copies Harry’s actions and they absolutely lose it. Three phones are now out taking as many pictures of the moment as possible. All Louis wants to do it throw all of their phones into the fireplace and set them ablaze. 

Just then Harry decides to lean into Louis’ body a bit more and his elbow presses against in his lower stomach, well over his bladder to be exact. Louis tries to push him off, but Harry and Niall are giggling and playing with each other. Louis tries really hard to keep his urine in, but one extra hard jab makes him pee a little. And a bit more. And now his bladder is finding so much relief in this release that the stream doesn’t stop until it's empty.

The boy squirms on the couch, but the other two littles don’t take any notice. Liam knows though. Louis is frowning.

Liam puts his phone in his pocket and clears his throat. “Before we eat does anyone need a change?”

The three boys on the couch shake their heads no. Louis is not going to admit to five people that he has just recently met that he pissed himself. Liam decides if Louis doesn’t admit to needing a change now he will learn his lesson about telling his daddies when he goes from the stinging diaper rash he is bound to get.

“You sure?” They all nod again.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“C’n we eat in here?”

“What’s wrong with the kitchen, bugaboo,” Liam asks.

“Wanna picnic,” he tells his daddies.

“What’s the magic word,” Zayn sings.

“Please,” both Niall and Harry beg.

“Alright, since you asked so nicely,” the black haired man smiles.

Niall and Harry cheer and Louis smiles a bit to himself about not having to sit in the high chair.

“J, do you want to spread that blanket down while Li and I go get the food,” Zayns asks.

“Sure thing,” the man smiles.

Papa and Daddy leave and Josh turns to the littles on the couch. They all look at up at him with different expressions plastered on their faces. Niall looks ready please his daddy if he tells him to do something. Harry is grinning with his dimples forming deep in his cute cheeks. And Louis is only looking at his torso and he appears agitated.

“Aliright, you little munchkins! Off the couch! I need the blanket,” he orders.

Louis reaches his legs out and rolls onto the floor. Niall follows his instructions and stands up. But Harry grabs hold of the blanket tightly. Josh grabs it and tugs lightly. Harry smiles as he tugs back.

The two exchange a few more pulls when Zayn walks in.

“Harry,” he says warningly. “You know the rules. No rough-housing.”

The boy immediately lets go of the blanket and looks down at his lap. Josh attempts to lighten the mood. “It's all good. We were just fooling!”

Zayn’s lips tighten a bit. He’s never been too fond of Josh. Liam is the one who insists that he and Niall join them for meals occasionally. If it wasn’t for the joy that Niall brings Harry, he would be taking every step possible to distance them..

Niall isn’t in as deep of a headspace as Harry is. Really, the only thing that keeps in the category of ageplay is the diapers and playing with toys. Yes, Niall calls Josh daddy and does whatever he says, but it's closer to a relationship between a master and sub. Josh and his baby have a relationship that most members of the community frown upon. There isn’t nearly as much structure in their home as there is in Liam and Zayn’s. Josh pretty much only sends Niall to daycare so he has free time to do whatever he wants that would be hindered with the presence of the blond. The two introduced sex into their lifestyle early on. It seems like everyone knows about it, and Josh doesn’t care. Its not like there are any rules. All of them are criminals in a sense anyway, so why should Josh have to worry about morals? 

Zayn just hopes that Niall doesn’t mention his special activities with his daddy to Harry. The curly-haired boy wouldn’t understand and Zayn and Liam have put their best effort into keeping his mind as innocent as possible, even though much of that was ruined before they had even adopted him.

“I get that. But there are rules in this house that Harry is well aware of, and he knows he is not to be tearing up furniture,” Zayn says sternly.

Harry jumps off of the couch and walks forward to wrap his arms around Zayn’s waist. The man raises the two dishes he has in his hands up above the little’s head.

“‘M sowwy, Papa,” he says sadly.

“It’s okay, Baby. Just don’t do it again,” he warns lightly. “Now, Harry, will you spread the blanket on the ground for me?”

Harry nods and spreads the large afghan onto the carpet. Louis is the first to crawl onto the fabric. He shifts a few times to make himself comfortable.

“You okay, Lou,” Zayn asks as he sets the dishes on the ground next to the boy.

Louis looks at the contents. Grapes in the bowl and little sandwiches cut into triangles on the plate.

“Lou,” Zayn repeats.

Louis’ ears ring at his name and he shakes his head a little before looking up. “What, Papa?”

Zayn’s heart beats a bit faster because of what Louis calls him, but he can’t let his excitement outshine any problem that may be occurring. “Something wrong?”

“Uh… no. M’fine,” he lies.

‘Wait for him to tell you. If he doesn’t by the end of lunch then ask him in private,’ his conscience tells him.

“Drinks for the cutie pies,” Liam sings as he walks in with three sippy cups filled with fruit punch.

The blue-eyed boy looks warily at the cup he is handed. He’s thirsty from his nap, but he doesn’t want to fuel his bladder anymore. His mind is so clouded right now and he has no explanation why. His privates feel itchy and his inner thighs are beginning to burn from sitting in his own urine.

“We eat now,” Harry asks as he sits next to Louis and Niall follows.

“Hold on, Bugaboo. You need your bib,” Liam says and hands both of the men bib to tie around the little’s necks. Harry’s has a lion on it, which makes him clap. “Now you may eat.”

“Harry you may feed yourself if you want,” Zayn says. Normally Harry isn’t allowed to feed himself because its seems that his hand-eye coordination is completely off and he always ends up covered in food, even when Zayn feeds him.

The curly-haired boy picks up a sandwich and takes a huge bite. PB&J! His absolute favorite! 

Today is such a good day for the boy! First he gets to wear his Daddy’s sweater, then NiNi comes over, and now peanut butter sandwiches! And Louis is sitting next to him! Could life be much better than this? ‘Probably not,’ he thinks.

Liam goes to the kitchen and returns with three sandwiches and a couple of Cokes for the men who sit on the sofa and watch the littles eat and giggle. 

“Ni? Will you give me some grapes,” Josh asks.

“Catch, Daddy,” is Niall’s only warning before he pelts a grape straight at Josh’s face which bounces off of his nose and hits Zayn and then falls to the floor. Niall laughs but Louis stares at Papa with his mouth wide open. He knows the man was going to be angry. Zayn tightens his jaw.

He’s about to say something but Liam presses his hand firmly on his husband’s thigh. His spouse sends him a look that says “not in front of the children”.

“Niall, that wasn’t funny. You know throwing isn’t very nice,” Liam says because Josh wasn’t doing anything. “Apologize to Uncle Z.” If one of their boys had done that, they would have been put in the corner or received a spanking. But Niall wasn’t theirs so they can’t teach him a lesson.

“Sorry,” he says frowning a little.

Zayn doesn’t accept his apology. Doesn’t give him any words of reassurance that all was forgiven. He simply nods and takes a bite out of his sandwich. He isn’t angry at Niall. It isn’t the boy’s fault he doesn’t have enough structure in his life to teach him right from wrong.

The rest of lunch is quiet, bar a few happy moans from Harry who seems to be enjoying his food very much. The proof is in the peanut butter coating his chin and cheeks and the sticky jelly all over his fingers. Harry is the only one in the room who isn’t upset about anything, because this was an amazing day for him. 

“Oooohkay, Mr. Harry,” Liam says reaching down and picking up the filthy boy. “How about we go up stairs and wash off this peanut butter? I seem to remember there being a face under there,” he says booping the boys nose which earned him plenty of giggles.

Zayn picks up the dishes from the floor and collects the used bibs while Josh attempts to entertain the two littles. That’s not what Louis wants though. He crouches in the corner by the bookshelf while Niall and Josh play with each other. They don’t seemed to be bothered by the boy watching them.

All of the sudden Niall lunges forward and attaches his lips to Josh’s and begins kissing him passionately.

Louis stands up and runs to the kitchen. He pulls on the hem of Zayn’s shirt desperately.

“What are you doing in here? What’s wrong, Baby?”

“Ni and his daddy are,” he doesn’t even finish his sentence.

Zayn doesn’t need to hear what the boy has to say, he’s sure he has a good idea. He grabs a hold of the boy’s hand and drags him along to the lounge. There on the couch is the blond boy straddling Josh while they make out and the man has his hands under the boy’s shirt.

Zayn clears his throat loudly and Josh freezes. Niall doesn’t stop. Josh gives him a warning swat to the bottom and he discontinues the kissing.

“J, don’t you think its time you get going,” Zayn asks in a too calm voice.

“We just got here,” Niall pouts.

“Yeah, um, we were just leaving, actually,” the man says, completely recognizing that he had stepped over the line.

“But,” Niall interjects but is silenced by and even harder spank to his bottom.

“No more objections,” the man says, finally taking some initiative although it was probably just because of Zayn’s scrutinizing. 

“Yes, Daddy,” the blond says meekly pulling off of the man’s chest and standing up. Josh stands beside him.

Liam and Harry come down the stairs just then. Harry runs over to Louis who is standing behind Zayn. He rests his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder, wanting nothing more than to cuddle with his brother.

“Y’alright,” Liam asks Zayn and Josh.

“Josh and Niall here are just about to leave actually,” Zayn informs his husband.

“No fair,” Harry exclaims.

“Don’t worry, Sweetie,” Josh says to the now sad boy. “You can see him in a few days at daycare.”

Louis isn’t sure how, but he was now trapped in between the other two boys as they squeeze his body into a tight hug. Louis grimaces and shoots Zayn a pleading look.

Harry pulls away. “Bye bye, NiNi!”

“Bye, Harry!”

“Bye, bye, Uncle J,” he says sadly and gives Josh a quick squeeze.

Louis stares at the ground awkwardly. “Bye Louis,” Niall says.

“Bye,” he says with the least amount of enthusiasm possible.

As Liam and Zayn walk the two towards the door they entered from, Zayn pulls Josh aside and away from Niall’s earshot.

He growls into the shorter man’s ear. “You need to take more control of whatever it is you’re doing. Unless Niall learns how to behave, I don’t want him coming near my boys. Your boy better not have fucked with Louis’ progress.”

Josh swallows the lump in his throat and rushes Niall out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who wanted Niall to be a super innocent boy. But this helps further the idea of how well planned out Liam and Zayn are and just how much they love Louis and Harry.


	9. Marvin The Fish Saves The Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, enjoy a bit of fluff! Not a lot of Harry in this chapter, sorry. 
> 
> I need to ask you all for an honest answer, as it's been hinted a few times, obviously Harry's back story isn't the happiest. Do you all want a chapter explaining that, or would you prefer this staying a fluffy fic? It would return to cute after the chapter is over, but somethings need to be explained as to why he went along with age play so easily.
> 
> You guys are seriously all amazing! Such nice comments! I'm always shocked to see so many people wanting updates! I go back to college in a month so lets see how that affects the story, hahaha.
> 
> Love you all!

“What was that all about,” Liam asks Zayn.

“Niall and Josh were full on making out right in front of Louis,” Zayn whispers to his husband.

“So he saw?”

“Not all of it. He came to tell me right away.”

Liam sighs, “Well, at least there’s one thing he already knows is a no-no.”

“Li, I swear I do not want Josh around the boys. What if he tries to do something to them,” the black-haired man worries.

“I honestly don’t think he would,” Liam says. He pauses deep in thought, “I see your point though. I don’t even know where we would begin to explain to Harry what they were doing if he did see. We made a promise to protect him.”

“And Louis.”

“You know, I was honestly worried about him yesterday. With all of the crying and fighting and what not. But he already seems to be adjusting quickly. And, I know what you’re going to say, ‘Don’t count your chickens before they hatch,’ but he genuinely seems to be fitting in.”

“He called me Papa,” Zayn blurts.

“Really,” his husband says enthusiastically.

“Yeah,” he smiles. The husbands hug each other for a good ten seconds.

“Have you, by any chance, noticed Louis acting strangely this afternoon, though,” Liam asks.

“Shit. Yeah I have. I was going to pull him aside, but I got caught up with Josh.”

“Do you want Harry or Louis,” the brunette asks.

“Hmmmm, why don’t we wait and see what the problem is first. Seems like a lot of this is turning out to be a two person job.”

They walk back to the room that they left the boys in but stop to observe their interactions.

Both of the littles are sitting criss cross on the couch. Louis is on the edge and Harry is in the middle and their knees are touching. The older of the two appears to be in discomfort but he is still listening and nodding at the bubbly one.

“Did you wike NiNi?”

Louis hesitates to answer. How brutally honest is he allowed to be? Niall wasn’t bad. He seemed very nice actually. But, Louis slightly understands why Zayn seemed so uncomfortable during the visit. The blond boy misbehaved and was disrespectful, and as much as Louis was disrespectful to his own kidnappers, he didn’t want Harry around that kind of negativity. If those bad actions rub off on the sweet boy in front of him, Louis will definitely tear the Irish kid’s head off. Harry should never have to deal with corruption.

“He was… nice,” Louis replies.

“Your arm,” the boy says pointing down to the tattoos, “is so cool!”

Louis chuckles in surprise. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Daddy and Papa has tattoos!”

Louis’ eyes go wide and his mouth drops a little. “Really?”

“Uh-huh! All over! Arms! Tummies!”

“I want to see them now,” Louis admits.

“See them in the summer,” Harry smiles.

“Why then?”

“We go swimming!”

Louis hopes that is the only time he sees the men without shirts on. Although he himself had thought yesterday about what Liam may look like, Harry doesn’t need to know. Seeing Niall and his daddy making out was actually a bit traumatizing. Louis is scared that he might be forced into that situation.

He barely knows Harry. It's been a very short amount of time, but he still has a few facts about the boy stored in his mind from all of the rambling he does. But Harry is also the only person in the past few years to actually want Louis around. His friends were getting tired of his couch hopping, mooching, sorry ass.

“Too bad we can’t go swimming now,” Louis sighs.

“Too cold out,” Harry playfully shivers. Louis grins at him.

Liam decides this is a good pause point for them to make themselves known. 

“Hi, babies,” he says cheerfully. 

“Hullo,” Harry responds in a goofy voice.

“Do you boys need anything,” Liams asks. Maybe Louis would be able to tell them without the visitors here.

The green-eyed boy cups his hands around his mouth. “I went tinkle,” Harry whispers as if Louis wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Okay, Honey. Lets go get you changed. Louis, how are you doing?”

Louis face burns bright red. He doesn’t want to be judged for using a diaper. Now that he begins to think about his situation again, the the burning feeling is returning.

“I… I,” his mind is racing and words just don’t seem to be coming out. Liam and Zayn make sure to give him time to speak. Rushing him would only make him feel irrelevant, when a good little knows how loved they are. “I peed too.”

“That’s okay, Sweetie,” Zayn coos. “That’s what the nappy is there for. Thank you for telling us.”

‘They don’t sound mad, so that must be a good sign,’ he thinks. Louis looks up at the two men. They’re smiling at him. And so is Harry. It almost feels like they are proud of him. But, no. That can’t be possible, can it? Nobody would ever be proud of Louis. His mother said so herself.

“Okay then squirts,” Liam says. “Let’s go get you changed.”

The boys stand up from the couch and Louis clenches his fists and jaw because of the pain. Zayn picks up the boy and places him on his hip. Louis hisses loud.Zayn puts him down and looks at him before knowing what the problem is. He picks him up again, but this time bridal style so nothing is touching his thighs.

Liam follows behind them with a squirmy Harry in his arms who is trying his hardest to run his hands through Daddy’s hair which isn’t slicked up today like it normally is.The boy genuinely enjoys feeling things in his hands. Touch is his favorite sense and when he can get his hands on something soft he goes bananas.

They walk into the nursery and Harry takes a deep whiff of the coconut wax. Now that it's fall he should probably ask for something a bit more seasonal. Like maybe hot chocolate.

Harry is the first to be set down on the changing table. His leggings are rolled down to his ankles and Liam has him in a fresh diaper in less than two minutes. 

“Do you want to be changed into anything else,” the man asks.

“No Daddy,” he smiles. 

“You look so adorable in my sweater,” he says placing a kiss on the boys forehead and helping him hop off of the table.

Zayn places Louis, who is now in nothing but his nappy, onto the table. The onesie he was wearing zips in the back and that’s not easy maneuver on a changing table. He untapes the sides and pulls it down.The man gasps quietly at the sight before him. 

“Li,” he calls his husband over.

Liam walks over and looks at the rash with a frown. Louis’ inner thighs, cheeks and other parts were now red and looked sore. He lightly runs his finger over a part of Louis’ leg that is red and the boy jerks away with a small cry.

“How long have you been sitting in a dirty nappy, Baby,” Zayn asks.

Louis is horrified. There are two men looking at his business, and while he has been in a situation like that before, it was never when he was covered in his own pee.

“S-since before lunch,” he stutters out.

“You mean before I asked if any of you needed a change,” Liam asks.

Louis diverts his eyes to a spot on the wall and nods.

“Sweetie, look at me,” Liam says. The blue eyes look up at the puppy dog eyes. “You have a rash forming. This is why you need to tell us when you have gone so that we can change it for you.”

“I didn’t want to announce to a room full of people that I used a nappy,” he tries defending himself.

“Nobody is judging you. We all want you to feel comfortable and safe here,” Zayn encourages.

“‘M sorry.”

Part of Louis is screaming at himself for apologizing and letting himself be put into this situation when he knows he should continue fighting. But another part is telling him that these men only want what’s best for him. Something that hadn’t seemed to be an idea when he was in the car and made to shove a pacifier in his mouth to shut up. 

“You’re forgiven, Lou. But I don’t want to use wipes on this rash, so Babe,” he says directing his head towards Liam, “if you could run a bath that would be great.”

Liam leaves and Zayn picks Louis up again, knowing that walking would probably hurt him more. 

He walks over to Harry who is sitting on the floor trying to bounce a miniature basketball, but the carpet stops it from going much above two inches off the ground.

“Baby,” Zayn grabs his attention. The boy looks up at his Papa. “While I give Lou here a bathe, would you like to go the playroom?”

Harry’s eyes light up! The playroom is his absolute favorite room in the whole entire house! Even though he goes in there everyday, he still has so much fun! Plus Daddy and Papa often put new toys in there for the boy to find in surprise.

But Harry wants Louis to see the room too. “What ‘bout Loulou?”

“He can go in and play just as soon as he’s all nice and squeaky clean,” Zayn says in a big exciting voice.

Louis kind of likes when Zayn and Liam talk like that. They make things sound more interesting than they actually are. It almost makes up for the activities actually being boring.

“You can go in there now,” Zayn tells the boy. “We’ll only be a few minutes, Babe.”

Harry nods and wraps his arms around the other two, not even registering that it may be awkward for Louis to be hugged while he is naked. He toddles out of the room and to his playroom.

Louis is taken to the bathroom, which happens to be the next door on the left. He realizes that there is much of this house that he’s never seen. Liam is sat on the edge of the tub adding bubble bath solution to the water. He stands up to put the jug back under the sink and notices he has company.

“Look at that, Lou! A nice, big, super bubbly bath waiting just for you,” Zayn says.The blue-eyed boy would be lying to himself if he said that tub to didn’t look inviting.

The water is shut off and he is slowly lowered into the warm water. The heat stings a little bit on his rash, but the sting is replaced by a soothing feeling. He’s so happy for his pee to be washed away. The bubbles come up to just above his belly button.

“Is it too hot? Cold,” Liam worries.

Louis shakes his head. “Its nice.” 

“Do you want any toys,” the man offers.

Louis shrugs.

Zayn takes out the basket filled with bath toys. Rubber duckies, little boats, and just about every other bath toy Louis has ever imagined are right in front of him.

He pulls out two, a little clown fish that looks like Nemo and a boat. He places them on top of the water, but he doesn’t play around with them. Just watching at the boat floats around over mountains of bubbles and the fish bobs onto its side.

“Tell me a story. About your boat,” Liam says.

Louis looks at him confusion. “A story?”

“Yeah. About the boat. Who’s on it? Where’s it coming from.”

“Its just a rubber boat,” he mutters.

“Nope! Once things enter this magical bath tub, they come to life,” the man smiles.

“Hmmmm,” Louis thinks. He could humor the man and tell stories. He’s always been interested in drama. “There’s a man and a woman, coming from Spain.”

Liam sits on the closed toilet seat and leans forward resting his chin on his fists. “And where are they going?”

 

“America.”

 

“Oh really? Why there?”

“Because they’re pilgrims. They heard from their neighbors that there is a new world out there ready to be explored.”

“And how is the journey going,” Zayn pipes in.

Louis takes ahold of the boat and begin to rock it back and forth in the water. “Its rocky.”

“Oh no,” Liam fake cries.

“But it's okay,” Louis chimes.

“It is?”

“Mhm, because this fish,” he pauses looking for the fish that had sunk to the bottom of the tub. He brings it out of the water to show the men. “His name is Marvin,” he says as if it's the most common name a fish could have, “is guiding them.”

“So Marvin is a good fish,” Zayn asks.

“Yeah. He knows the good and bad parts of the ocean, and leads the couple to safety.”

“And does the couple trust him,” Liam wonders.

“A little. He is a fish after all. Can’t really put all of your money down on that kind of creature.”

“That’s true,” says the man with black hair.

Louis relaxes a bit more into the tub, forgetting that it should be weird what he’s doing right now. He was beginning to feel comfortable around the daddies. They weren’t judgemental, something Louis had grown up with.

He continues the plotline of the story. The couple on the boat steers through a scary storm in the middle of the ocean, but the fish stays with them. The water in the tub splashes quite a bit, because after all, oceans go wild in storms. The couple makes it to land! Their final destination! America! All three in the bathroom cheer at the victory. The man and woman thank the fish and he swims off into the distance, but promises to visit as much as possible.

“That was such a good story, Sweetie. Thank you,” Liam tells him.

The toys are taken away from the boy and he frowns, but doesn’t protest.

Zayn grabs a wash cloth and a bottle of strawberry scented body wash. He dips the cloth into the water and adds some of the gel. He goes to scrub the boy, but Louis stops him.

“No,” he fusses.

“Come on, Louis. Cooperate with us,” Zayn warns.

“No! Don’t touch me,” he whines bringing his knees up to his chest to somewhat protect himself.

“How about this,” Liam says. “You can wash your body. But Papa is gonna wash your hair.”

“And his rash,” Zayn whispers to his husband. He turns his head back to the boy. “I’m going to wash you hair and privates. That needs extra care.”

Louis debates the offer. He wasn’t going to get a better deal with them. “Fine,” he huffs.

Zayn hands over the pre soaped rag. Louis gets it a bit more wet before cleaning under his arms and chest. He scrubs his legs extra good. He has just about every part of his body clean, but one large part. 

“Could you, um, maybe get my back for me,” he asks.

Zayn smiles. Louis is letting him help. “Of course.”

The boy hands the cloth back. Zayn adds just a bit more soap to it before scrubbing Louis’ back. It feels nice to the small one in the tub. The man makes sure to rub deeply and Louis’ tense muscles relax into the warm water.

Zayn takes a pitcher full of water and pours it over the large expanse of skin three times to get rid of bubbles. He then picks up the cloth again and reaches his arm into the water to wash the boys bottom. Louis yelps in surprise. The man is being gentle, but it's still irritating the rash.

The cloth is ran between his cheeks four times before Zayn brings it to the front. Louis wants to reach forward and take the rag away from the man, but Liam grabs his hand and squeezes.

“You’re doing so good,” Liam praises.

Zayn begins washing his inner thighs and penis. Its slightly painful and incredibly awkward.

“It’s weird,” Louis comments. He can’t remember the last time anybody had bathed him, besides the occasional one-nighter who wanted a bit of fun in the shower. 

“I know, but just think of how much better you will feel when your rash goes away,” Zayn encourages wiping away any possible urine that hadn’t already been taken away from sitting in the soapy water for the past 15 minutes.

Louis nods and allows him to finish up, squeezing Daddy’s hand tightly of course.

The couple decide to make washing the boy’s hair a joint activity. Liam holds his hand cupped above Louis’ brows to block out any of the shampoo and conditioner that Zayn is scrubbing into the brown hair out of his eyes if it leaks down. The pitcher is used again to wash away the soap.

All of the bubbles have pretty much dissolved away, but that’s okay because the boy is now “squeaky clean” as Zayn had said earlier. Liam pulls the bathtub’s plug to allow it to drain and they help Louis stand up. 

He is wrapped in a yellow towel which Louis is surprised to find out has a hood on it. He looks at himself in the mirror. Its a duck! The towel looks like a duck. He wraps the “wings” of the towel tight around his body for heat.

The daddies coo at the adorable baby in his soft towel.

Louis is taken back to the nursery. The daddies rub a soothing cream on his rash, which he isn’t happy about because doesn’t like them touching him there, but he doesn’t fight it. And the cream instantly makes him feel much better.

The boy is put into a super plush nappy and a soft long sleeve onesie. 

“Come on, squirt,” Liam says putting him on his hip. “To the playroom we go!”


	10. The Ladybug and Fat Markers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, once again thank you so much for all of your feedback. I always blush when people tell me they go back and reread whenever they are waiting for an update. I wonder if this is how normal authors feel when people are waiting for a sequel to a book.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fluffy chapter built in with a bit about Louis.
> 
> Love ya!

Peck. Peck. Peck.

Harry turns his head to the right and sees a little a orange lady bug trying to fly out through the window but she keeps hitting glass instead. The boy gets so excited he toddles over to the bug.

“Hello,” he smiles at it.

“How you get inside,” he asks.

Harry’s mind tends to personify objects and creatures. The ladybug begins telling Harry her story.

“I was just climbing in the grass with my friends when suddenly I saw the biggest door I ever saw in my life open right in front of me. I got so excited! I flew as fast as I could to get inside! I didn’t know the door would lead me into your home. I’m sorry! But I heard you coming into the room and I thought you could help me.”

He reaches his pinky towards the bug and tells it to climb up. The bug eventually does so and he smiles proudly at his own accomplishment.

“You want outside,” he asks. In his mind the lady bug replies yes. “Okay.”

He turns his head and his green eyes scan the room for signs of anyone else’s presence before quietly lifting the window up. He flicks his pinky a little and the bug flies off.

“Bye bye! You c’n visit me! Bye!” He blows a few kisses towards where he believes the ladybug may have went.

The window closes and Harry sits on the couch of the playroom staring at the doorway. He should be playing, but instead he is waiting for the three most important people in his life to join him. Normally he has the time of his life when he’s in here, but not right now. He wants more than anything for Louis to be in here with him. Daddy told Harry a month ago that good big brothers loved playing, and that is all he’s been hoping for since Louis arrived. The only chance he’s had to play with Loulou was last night. But Louis only wanted to talk so he didn’t get much time with the Legos. But that’s okay, because Harry likes hearing Louis’ voice. It sounds like how hot cocoa feels on a sore throat.

Papa told him they would only be a few minutes in the bathroom, but Harry’s pretty sure it’s been hours. He frowns and turns onto his stomach and lets his arm drop down on the ground to clutch the shaggy carpeting between knuckles.

“Woger,” he asks looking at his bear sitting nearby.

“Did they forget ‘bout us,” he asks and the bear stares at him.

“No, they wouldn’t, Everybody loves you, Harry. Rememer? Daddy and Papa said so themselves,” he thinks the bear says.

Harry chuckles at the toy, “You wight! They love us!”

The bear in the bow tie and top hat has managed to get Harry smiling and happy again. Sometimes he just needs a good pep talk to remind him of how good life is.

“There’s the smiling baby,” Liam says loudly.

“Daddy! Papa! Louwee!” Harry runs forward and hugs them all. “Knew you didn’t forget me!”

“We could never forget about you,” Liam assures.

“You were gone for years,” he complains.

Zayn chuckles, “Only 25 minutes.”

Louis is put on the ground and Harry grabs his hand and pulls the boy away from his daddies. 

“Let’s play,” he says eagerly. 

The boy is dragged to the right side of the room where toys are scattered everywhere as well as in tubs and on shelves. There must be thousands of dollars worth in toys. Louis briefly wonders how the men can afford any of this and if they even have jobs. The room, which is painted to look like they are in the forest, has lush green carpet that Louis sinks his sock covered toes into. 

From what Louis can see, there is just about any toy a kid could dream of in here. Action figures and dolls are stored in a tub on one shelf. There are stuffed animals everywhere. Various sport balls are pushed between furniture, including a mini basketball hoop. Louis pretty sure that he sees costumes hanging in a little closet to his right. In a line against the wall on the floor are remote-controlled cars. There is a small table holding various art supplies. Basic toys like card games, slinkies and yo-yos are also on the bookcase. 

What catches Louis’ attention most is a keyboard with a guitar propped up against it. Zayn notices what the boy is staring at.

“Do you play,” Zayn asks him.

He already knows that the boy can. There are two videos on his instagram of him playing rock songs. Liam and Zayn had specifically bought this a month ago as a present for Louis.

The brunette nods slowly, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful instrument.

“Well, it's in the playroom, which means you’re allowed to play with it,” Zayn says.

Louis nods and slowly approaches the keyboard. Its beautiful. And full sized! He’s almost terrified to touch it. He’s only ever been around crappy falling apart ones that they used to teach students in primary and the occasional bars that have pianos. Having learned where all of the keys were when he was 8, it was easy for him to teach himself through youtube videos when he got older.

He skims his fingers along the black and white keys, getting a good feel of the cool plastic. His eyes glance over the different buttons and he finds the power switch. He turns the keyboard on and the little square screen in the middle glows blue. 

A beautiful sound is emitted when Louis’ pointer finger presses down on the middle c key. His face brightens and everyone in the room can see. He taps on the f sharp and is completely taken with this instrument.

The short boy turns around to face the daddies. “Thank you,” he says, and genuinely means it.

“Anything for you,” Zayn says. Liam nods in agreement.

The boy feels something touching his side and turns to see the finger of a certain curly-haired boy tapping his ribs. 

“Pway a song, Loulou,” he begs.

The boy debates mentally what song he should play. Obviously, he wants one that the others know. He looks over at the boy with the wide eyes and dimples and a sudden burst of inspiration causes his fingers move to the right placing. He begins playing the Harry Potter theme song. Liam and Zayn chuckle. Harry has no idea what song Louis is playing as he’s never seen any of the films, but he still admires Louis’ playing skills. 

Brown curls flop as Harry begins twirling around the floors. Neither boy knows it, but Zayn has his phone out and is recording the precious moment. Harry is anything but graceful on his Bambi legs, but Zayn knows that anyone who watches the video will melt at the sight. Louis’ musical skills sure will be something to brag about when they go to the next mommies and daddies get together.

The song ends after a few minutes and the three members of Louis’ audience clap.

“That reminds me,” Zayn says. “I need you two to tell me by Friday what you want to be for Halloween.”

“I already know, Papa,” Harry squeals.

“Do you now?”

“Wanna be an angel!”

As if the boy couldn’t get anymore adorable, he decides to be the most innocent creature. Louis honestly has no idea how these men have lived with him for nearly three years without their hearts melting into puddles. Louis figures Harry was probably the sweetest little child ever, always listening to his parents and making polite conversations at church and chasing butterflies in the park.

“So you want to be yourself,” Liam says picking him up and swinging him around simulating the feeling of flying.

“I’m flying! Looook Lou! Wheee!”

The smaller boy watches with a small smile playing on his lips because of the youngest. He looks genuinely happy. ‘Will I ever feel that way.’ he asks himself. 

Zayn shakes his head fondly and looks at his new baby. “What about you, Babe? Have any idea what you want to wear? We can pretty much find any costume online.”

“Oh, I uh,” he says kicking his toes on the carpet. “I’ve never celebrated Halloween before.”

“Really,” Zayn slightly gasps. “Sorry, Sweetie. I hope that didn’t come off as rude. I’m just surprised.”

Louis shakes his head. “My family… they didn’t like…. well you see…,” he struggles to phrase it the right way. 

Zayn and Liam have visibly stiffened at the mention of his family, but they aren’t going to stop him from voicing his thoughts. Liam continues to fly the excited boy around so Harry doesn’t hear Louis very well. The daddies are well aware of Louis’ past and Harry shouldn’t hear such negative things. It would only upset him. The distraction is working as the boy continues laughing and making whooshing noises. Oblivious to the negative things that exist outside of his mind.

“You see…. I grew up in a church,” he says hoping that works as an explanation. “We went to a service on every October 31st instead. Because its the Devil’s holiday.”

“I promise you, it's not,” Papa says.

“Everyone walking around in scary costumes. Television constantly showing people getting killed. Skulls everywhere,” his mouth runs. “Devilish.”

The boy surprises himself as he thinks of the holiday. Its one of few things he didn’t rebel against the church after his family had passed. He did it all; clubbing, sex, drinking, drugs, tattoos, but he never celebrated holidays that the church called blasphemous. 

Liam decides to add input to the conversation. “Well, at least in this community, it isn’t like that at all. Nothing scary. There is a movie night at the theater that shows Scooby-Doo every year on the Friday before Halloween. And there’s things like pumpkin painting and trick-or-treating. Nothing bad like you were told.”

“Wanna paint a punkin,” Harry says.

“In a few days, Babe,” Zayn tells him.

He sticks out his lower lip and looks up at Zayn through his lashes, “Now? Please,” he begs.

“That’s not going to work today, Honey. No pouting. I said in a few days and I mean in a few days,” the man tells the boy.

The elder boy is relieved that the attention was drawn away from his past. Louis, feeling very big brotherly, decides to stop the pouting. “Harry,” he says shyly. Green eyes meet his now. “Why don’t we color pictures of pumpkins?”

Harry rapidly nods and demands that Daddy put him down, but he doesn’t get away without first pecking a kiss on Liam’s cheek.

The youngest pulls on Louis’ hand effectively forcing him over to the art table. Harry pulls out a pack of Crayola markers and lots of paper.

“I’ll be right back,” Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear. His husband nods and watches the brunette leave the room. He goes over to the boys and sits criss cross on the floor in front of the short table. The boys are sitting in low to the ground chairs, so its definitely odd to see the man below them.

“Mind if I color with you,” he asks.

“Sure, Papa,” Harry says enthusiastically. 

“Are you okay with that, Louis?”

“Go ahead,” the boy says.

It isn’t much, but at least he’s not telling the man to go away. But Louis is the one to hand Zayn paper and markers. Zayn choses the black and yellow markers. He takes the black and uncaps it before drawing the outline of his characters. He allows his art do the talking as the ink leaks out of its spongy tip and onto the paper. Even if it's just doodling, it looks spectacular.

“What are you making, Harry,” Zayn asks.

“Us if we were punkins!” The boy holds up a picture with four jack-o-lanterns. Two big in the back and two tiny in the front. They all have big grins and a variety of shapes for their noses and eyes. Its pretty sloppy looking, but Zayn gives him a large encouraging smile.

“That’s so wonderful, Honey!”

“Thank you, Papa,” he says continuing to color. He adds crazy green swirls for stems coming out of the tops.

“And you, Lou? What are you coloring?”

Louis stays quiet but holds his picture up like Harry had. He was having a few issues coloring with precision considering the markers are fat tipped. It would’ve been much easier with colored pencils. He reveals the image of a tree with leaves of orange, yellow and red. The tree branches are sparse as the fall leaves are flowing in the fall breeze.

“That’s so beautiful, Louis!”

“Uh-huh,” Harry agrees excitedly.

The boy blushes at the compliments and thanks them.

Since neither boy asks about his drawing, Zayn decides to show them anyway. “How’s this,” he asks as he shows them his drawing of Woodstock and Snoopy from Charlie Brown. It isn’t Halloween or fall themed like the two boy’s drawings.

“Woah,” Louis says in astonishment. “That’s so good.”

“Thank you, Sweetie.”

Liam appears behind Zayn then, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. Zayn jumps a bit surprise. “It looks wonderful, Babe.” He presses a kiss right in the middle of the man’s crown.

“Look, Daddy,” Harry says showing of his drawing again.

“Oh my! Looks like I’m surrounded by three fantastic artists! How about I take a picture of you all holding your masterpieces?” 

Harry, Zayn, and Louis all stand up from the table. Liam has them move away from the window for better lighting. Zayn stands in the middle and they hold their pictures up. Zayn and Harry smile proudly but Louis looks very awkward. Liam snaps the picture anyway.

“Well, my Darlings, I say we should frame that picture,” Liam says showing the three the screen on the camera and Zayn agrees. The man makes a mental note to tape the drawings up in the nursery later on.

Louis decides that he kind of likes how nice Liam and Zayn are, even if it does seem a bit fake. He never would have received any compliments from his family or friends for a silly drawing before. ‘So maybe that’s one less thing to hate them for,’ he thinks.

\--

Rules Harry and Louis Must Follow

1\. Respect Daddy and Papa and each other  
2\. Eat as much food on your plate as you can  
3\. No swearing, making threats, hitting, kicking, or using any unnecessary force  
4\. Always tell Daddy or Papa when your nappy needs to be changed  
5\. If you are uncomfortable with something let Daddy and/or Papa know immediately  
6\. Accept your punishments  
7\. Have good manners during every situation  
8\. Be gentle with the furniture and other items in the house  
9\. You may not go outside without permission and somebody with you  
10\. Treat babysitters, friends, and visitors with as much respect as Papa and Daddy, but remember that your daddies always make the main decisions  
11\. When going up and down stairs, you must always hold Papa or Daddy’s hand or be carried  
12\. Have fun and be nice to each other :)

 

Rules Daddy and Papa Must Follow

1\. Be patient with the boys  
2\. Gentle touches should always be used  
3\. Take other’s feelings into consideration when making every decision  
4\. Respect each other and Louis and Harry  
5\. Punishments should be fair. Cruelty is not acceptable.  
6\. Protect the boys at all cost  
7\. Try following schedules as close as possible  
8\. Ask spouse for help dealing with situations you are not comfortable with  
9\. Make sure everything is fun and safe for Harry and Louis :)

 

Morning routine: 

At 8:00, Daddy and Papa will go into room and wake the littles. They will then change nappies regardless of if they have been used. If it is a daycare day, the boys will be dressed into an outfit that is more appropriate to go out in public. If it is not a daycare day, they may stay in pajamas for breakfast. Depending on the food being served and direction from at least one daddy, the littles may feed themselves. After breakfast, the little should be dressed in a new outfit for the day.

 

Nightly routine: 

Daddy and Papa will each take one little boy an hour and a half before bedtime. This is quiet time. During this time the little will be cuddled and fed their night time bottle. Make sure that anything that may be bothering the boy is settled, and anything that may have gone wrong during the day is discussed and understood by both the daddy and baby as to what happened and how to avoid it happening again. When the bottle is finished, the boy will be bathed unless a bath has already been given that day or the little is too knackered to bathe. This decision can only be made if the boy has bathed the day before. Make sure the boy’s teeth is brushed before leaving the bathroom. Then the boys will both be taken up to the nursery and changed and dressed into their pjs. Allow for 10 minutes of talking to each other before winding down with a bedtime story. When the littles are asleep, make sure the baby monitor is working and the nightlight is turned on before leaving.

 

Punishments:   
to be doled out with purpose, careful consideration, and fairness.

Hitting / kicking / unnecessary use of force: 5 spanks and 20 minutes sitting in a corner with hands under bottom.

Swearing: 5 spanks per word. Maximum 20 spanks per punishment.

Making threats: 5 spanks.

General disrespect: 20 minutes sitting in a corner.

Throwing / Breaking item: 5 spanks.

Lying: 20 minutes sitting in corner.

 

Additional items:

1\. If either boy is ill, the other little must respect that and follow Papa and Daddy’s instruction and allow rest.

2\. If either boy seems irritated in the morning, do not send them to daycare without assessing the situation first. It may be a serious issue that needs to be dealt with immediately.

3\. Littles must wear a bib while eating all meals as well as during snacks that require them.

4\. Naps are to be started and finished before 5:00 p.m. to ensure a good night of rest.

5\. There is no scheduled nap time, but it is suggested to take one anyway so the littles are happy.

6\. Cartoons and movies may only be watched with permission. The allowed films have already been placed on the shelves.

7\. If either boy wakes up in the middle of the night, a daddy must wake up as well to comfort and assist the little one on returning to sleep.

8\. Neither boy is allowed to touch either daddies’ cell phones.

9\. When in public, littles must remain close by and in plain sight of a daddy. No exceptions.


	11. Ginger Snaps in the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to write. Yesterday my poor little Larry heart broke when Louis confirmed to be the father of the baby and I considered never writing fanfiction again.
> 
> But, I decided not abandon this. So yep.

Its Friday morning. Louis has officially been living here for five days. He has unwillingly accepted the daily schedule of waking up, eating, playing with toys that are obviously not meant for his age demographic, eating again, more playing, yet another time of eating, an embarrassing bath, cuddling (which he sometimes enjoys) and then sleep. It sounds like the dream life of an adolescent male, until you factor in nappies, cribs, and highchairs. The boy is 800% sure he will not last another day if he continues to stay cooped up in the house. Harry is one of two things making this treatment bearable. The other being the keyboard of course.

But today Harry is going to daycare. The curly haired boy had cried his eyes out and begged his daddies to let him stay home on Wednesday, but today they are making him go. If Louis is being honest with himself, he knows that he’s going to miss him and that today is going to be torture. But he’s also happy that he isn’t being forced to go. Yet.

The four are sat in the kitchen for breakfast. Louis has realized that their formation is always the same. Liam sits at his chair using his tray. At breakfast time Louis is normally allowed to feed himself. The daddies only eat breakfast with them. For lunch and dinner they normally eat once they are done feeding the boys. Zayn always feeds Harry his breakfast because Harry is the messiest eater on the planet.

But to Papa and Daddy think it's endearing watching the little eat. He makes adorable little moans and grumbles when he chews and swallows.

“Why don’t you want to go, Babe? You’re usually so excited for daycare,” Zayn says as he puts down the rubber fork and switches for his metal utensil and takes a bite of his pancakes.

“I wanna stay here wiff Loulou,” he pouts.

“It’s only for 5 hours. You can make it that long, yeah?”

Harry shakes his head no. 

The man with black hair finishes his breakfast before returning to feeding Harry. “Once you get there, I promise you time will pass sooo quickly, you won’t even think about home.”

\--

Liam places the last few items into Harry’s diaper bag before slinging the strap over his shoulder. He runs the bag out to the car and places it next to Harry’s car seat. Most of the items in the bag are unnecessary. The daycare already has diapers and powder available and they are included in the tuition, but Liam and Zayn prefer he stays in his super cute nappies. This month’s happen to have little pandas printed on them. Their powder is also better for the baby’s sensitive skin than the powder the center uses that leaves irritated bumps. There is also two pacifiers and a portable sippy cup filled with Harry’s favorite juice inside and a tupperware container with Cheez-itz.

The man walks back inside through the garage door to see his husband bouncing Harry on his hip in an attempt to cheer him up. Louis is standing on the side watching with a nervous look spread on his face.

“Ready, Sweetie,” Liam asks.

Harry nods sadly.

“Give Louis a big hug,” Zayn instructs setting the boy down.

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice before he wraps his arms completely around Louis. The blue-eyed boy’s ribs hurt as they are squeezed.

“Promise you still be here when I back,” Harry begs into his ear so only Louis can hear.

“I promise,” Louis says.

The boy gives one final squeeze before pulling away. 

“Bye Papa. Bye Loulou,” he says and accepts the hand that Liam is holding.

“Bye, Honey! See you soon,” Zayn shouts after him.

Louis’ stomach drops as he watches the two leave. Harry’s shoulders are shrugged. Louis doesn’t want Harry going as much as Harry doesn’t want to be leaving.He’s never been alone in the house with Zayn before. The few times that there was only three in the house was because Zayn leaves to run errands while the boys stay with Liam.

“Well, what do you feel like doing,” Zayn asks.

The boy shakes his head and looks at the floor.

Zayn isn’t going to press him into talking for once. He thinks of fun activities they could do. Just the two of them for the first time ever.

“What would you say to going for a car ride?”

“Where to,” Louis asks.

“Nowhere. Just driving around,” Zayns says.

Louis’ heart beats faster. He’s finally getting out of here! Away from this suffocating house!

“Sounds okay,” he says trying to play it cool. 

“Come on. Let’s go get your shoes and my keys,” Zayn says placing his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

Louis is lead to the front of the house and into foyer. He hasn’t seen this room since he first arrived. The boy figures he’s only seen half of the rooms in the dwelling. A few feet away from the front door is a closet. Zayn opens the door to reveal many pairs of shoes and coats. He grabs out a pair of light blue slip on Vans for Louis.

The boy is actually surprised to be receiving such normal footwear considering what they dress him in. Today he is wearing grey leggings that show his puffy diaper and a shirt that says “Daddy’s Little Boy” on the front with tiny clouds that are smiling. If anyone sees him like this he is sure he would die. He is however thankful that he wasn’t put into a onesie. 

Zayn places the shoes in front of Louis’ feet and helps him slide them on. What Louis doesn’t see is there a small safe in the wall of the closet that Zayn presses a code into. The door pops open and he grabs his keys and wallet. Liam and Zayn decided they would only put things of that nature into the box until they could trust Louis not to run. 

The man leads them back through the house to the back and through the garage door. The garage his huge. Enough space for 3 cars. Zayn walks Louis to a silver Lexus with tinted windows. Yet another luxury item Louis knows most people couldn’t afford.

“I’m sorry, Babe. But your car seat is in Daddy’s car right now, so you’re just going to have to be buckled normally,” Zayn says unlocking the vehicle and opening a backdoor.

‘Why would that be a bad thing...ever?’ he asks himself.

“Can’t I sit upfront with you,” Louis asks.

“No. Front seats are for adults,’ Zayn tells him.

Louis rolls his eyes and slips into the backseat. Zayn reaches over him with the seatbelt and clips it in place. “Now, I know it can be scary without a car seat, but I promise I will drive safely,” he says ruffling the fluffy brown fringe and giving Louis a big kiss on his cheek. When the man pulls away and closes the door Louis wipes the kiss off of his cheek with the back of his hand.

Zayn pulls out his phone and types a text message, but no matter how hard Louis tries seeing the screen he couldn’t. 

As soon as he locks his phone back up it starts ringing with a call. He answers it while standing outside of the car. Louis presses his to to the glass to eavesdrop.

“Hi, Babe,” Zayn greets. “Is he still crying?”

Zayn nods to himself. “Put him on for a second.” Pause. “Hi, Baby.” Pause. “I know you miss Louis, but you know daycare will be fun.” Pause. 

Louis’ heart hurts again. Harry has grown so attached to him that he’s sure it’s not healthy. But has he also grown attached. He was after all sad to see the boy leave this morning even though they haven’t known eachother for a week.

“Look, I need you to be a strong boy for me, okay? Can you do that?”

Pause.

“I want you to do something for Louis, Baby. I want you to color him the prettiest picture that you can.” Pause. “No you can’t do that at home if you want it to be a surprise. Think of happy Louis will be when you show him. You are such a good artist.”

The boy in the back of the car can’t help but think what it would be like to spend years with Zayn and Liam. They’re so supportive. Harry was taken at 16. That was also the age that Louis’ life turned to shit. If he had somebody at that age making the important decisions for him and constantly giving him encouragement would he have made any of the bad choices that he had?

“Okay, I love you so so so much, Baby. I’ll see you in a little bit. Put Daddy on the phone now, please.”

Not that Louis enjoys the idea of being kidnapped or adopted or whatever the hell they want to call this. But if he had a supportive figure in his life maybe he would’ve been okay. Harry has two men that seem like they would move mountains to see the boy smile. Does that make up for the fact that they belittle him? That for years they have made his own mind believe that he isn’t an adult? That he doesn’t have the same rights as others, normal people, his own age in the world?

“Yeah, alright. Hey, I’m taking Little Lou for a car ride. Nobody likes cabin fever. Yeah. Okay, well call me if you need me. Okay. I love you.”

He hangs up and gets into the driver’s seat of the car and looks back at his beautiful boy who has his eyes glued on the floor.

The engine starts and the garage door automatically opens. Zayn puts the vehicle in reverse and pulls out. 

Louis breaks the silence. “Is Harry okay?”

“Yeah,” Zayn sighs. “He just gets homesick easily.”

“Does he always cry when going to daycare,” the boy asks.

“No. He’s normally jumping with excitement. It’s just been a bad morning for him.”

The sun is shining bright today. The leaves on the trees are even richer in color than they were last week. Zayn rolls down the window opposite of Louis’ to let in some of the crisp air. It feels wonderful on his hot face. They drive away from the cute brick house and Louis realizes that everyone on the block also has nice houses that look very well kept.

“Does Niall live around here?”

“Yeah, about two blocks away.”

“Do you hate Niall,” Louis asks.

Zayn coughs as he is caught off guard. “No, why would you think that?”

“You got really mad and kicked him and J out of the house.”

“I assure you, Lou, I do not hate Niall. I just disagree with a couple of things Uncle J does. But he’s still my friend,” the man lies on the last part.

“So there are a lot of other “adopted”,” he cringes at the word coming out of his mouth, “people around here?”

Zayn nods. “Yep! Plenty of little friends for you to make,” he says cheerfully.

“Do most of them do things like Niall and Uncle J did,” he asks.

Zayn wants to hit his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. If Josh had been more careful he would not have to be having this discussion right now. 

“What other daddies and mommies do is their own business, Lou.”

Louis thinks back to the Catholic church when he was a child. All of the repressed memories started filling his head. Being an altar boy surrounded by old men who weren’t allowed to have wives. The unwanted touches from the priests and his own parents telling him to stop lying when he tried reporting the incidents.

“Please don’t ever make me do anything like that with you,” he begs quietly as a single teardrop rolls down his face. 

The man pulls over to the side of the road and Louis swears his heart stopped. Zayn unbuckles himself and turns around in his seat. Louis flinches when he opens his mouth, scared he will be yelled at or worse.

But instead Zayn has a serious face and a soft voice. “Hey,” he says putting his hand on Louis’ knee. “Daddy and I will never do that to you. We have never done anything of that sort with Harry, and won’t with you. We just want to love you and protect you. I promise you that I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

Love. Protect. Promise.

Louis feels his head becoming cloudy again. Like it did after he was first spanked and the first time he had made Harry cry. But this time he didn’t feel guilt. He isn’t sure what he feels exactly. It’s not a bad feeling though.

“Okay, Papa,” he whispers.

A smile spreads itself across Zayn’s entire face. He knows Louis is slipping into the headspace again. He decides to reward the boy.

The man starts the engine again and is driving again, but this time with a destination in mind.

Louis tries to watch out the window at the passing houses, businesses, and trees, but he can’t because it’s all a big blur in his murky mind.

He feels the car budge to a stop. Within seconds Zayn is at his door and unbuckling his belt. 

“Where are we,” Louis asks looking around. He doesn’t even know what town/city they’re in, so there’s no way he could ever know the business.

“You’ll see,” he says picking the boy up and placing him on hip.

They walk for half of a block before Louis sees an apple stand. A man and woman, who Louis presumes are the farmer and his wife, stand by the produce.

They approach them and their faces look friendly.

“Hello, Z,” the woman says. Her chubby cheeks are red.

“Hi Martha,” he says cheerfully. “Albert,” he nods his head to the man.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” the man comments.

“That’s because we’ve been preparing for a while for this little guy to arrive home,” he says referring to Louis who hides his face in the daddy’s neck.

“Aw, look at him,” she says to her husband. “And what might your name be?”

Louis stays quiet and hidden. Zayn feels his breath pick up a bit against his neck.

“Sorry, he’s a little shy today. This is Louis,” he says proudly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis,” the man says. The boy realizes that the man and woman sound Scottish.

“So where is my little jumping bean,” she asks.

“Daycare. Or at least Li is attempting to get him there,” he tells them.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not necessarily wrong. He just misses his brother and didn’t want to leave him for the first time today,” Zayn explains.

“Poor thing. Well Louis, I’m sure you’re a good big brother to Harry if he already loves you so much,” the woman says.

Louis looks at his surroundings. It looks like they’re in a town center, but barely anybody is out. Just the occasional person walking by. And nobody seems to notice that him, a full grown man, is in the arms of another man. Maybe they weren’t lying about everyone in the community knowing.

“So I decided I would take my baby out on a little excursion while the other two were out. I thought why not take him to get some cider and ginger snaps,” Zayn tells the couple.

“Well, you’re in luck! Just made a fresh batch of ginger snaps this morning, Deary.”

“That’s great!”

Zayn sets Louis down on a picnic bench and the woman brings over two styrofoam cups filled with steaming cider and a small plate full of biscuits.

“Say thank you, Lou,” he whispers in the boys ear.

Louis’ blue eyes look up warily at the woman who is smiling at him. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

“Sure thing, Hun. I don’t think I could ever resist eyes as pretty as yours!”

Louis picks up his cup and allows the heat to warm up his cold fingers.

“Careful, Babe. It’s hot,” Zayn cautions.

He brings it to his lips and takes a small sip, allowing much of the steam to enter his lungs. The hot cider tastes amazing. The apples were obviously fresh when they were used. He smiles down at his reflection in the drink. He picks up a biscuit and dunks it a few times in his drink and takes a bite.

“This is yummy,” he compliments the wife.

“Glad you like it!”

“Very good manners,” Zayn praises.

It’s nice. Sitting outside in fresh cool air and not in a house that’s smells so sweet it often irritates his nose. The town is pretty from this viewpoint. Zayn feels warm next to him so he pushes himself a bit closer to his body. Louis just hopes they can do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, the next chapter will finally show you the daycare and more of Niall.


	12. Red Rover, Red Rover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is 86 pages long on google docs! That's insane! I know a lot of people have way longer fics than this, but this is the most I have ever wrote just for one work :)

“What did Papa tell you,” Liam asks. His uses his sleeve and wipes under Harry’s red eyes and nose.

“He wants me to make Loulou a picture.”

“Oh, Louis will absolutely love that,” Liam says. He unbuckles Harry from his carseat and picks the boy up with his hands under the boys armpits before wrapping him around his hip. He grabs Harry’s diaper bag and puts it on his unoccupied shoulder.

Harry circles his arms around Liam’s neck and buries his head in his own arms. They walk up the sidewalk and enter through the gate. The sunshine yellow building looks inviting, but nothing is more inviting to Harry than being in Louis’ presence. 

Liam walks them through the door. There are three adults standing near the entrance. Two of them are big men that mommies and daddies know are security guards, but the littles are told they are happy helpers. The third is a skinny blond woman. Her name is Louise and she’s Harry’s favorite helper.

She instantly notices Harry’s red eyes and goes over to the boy. 

“Hey, Beb. Why the long face?”

“Don’t wanna be here,” he mumbles into his daddy’s neck.

“Oh, Harry. It will be okay! Know why?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Because all of your friends are already here and they’ve been waiting all week to play with you,” she says.

He looks slightly less upset. “Weally?”

“Yep! Niall was just telling me how much fun you two are going to have today!”

He’s still hesitant and clinging onto Liam more than he has in ages.

“Go see your friends, Little One,” Liam tells Harry and sets him on his feet.

His green eyes look up at his Daddy in fear. “Be back soon?”

Liam lightly smiles and nods. “Just a few hours. Now, go say hi to NiNi for me and make Louis his pretty picture!”

“Okay, Daddy,” Harry whispers.

Liam engulfs the boy in a hug and presses as many kisses as he can to the top of his head before pulling away.

Harry turns away from Louise and Liam. He can’t bare to say good bye right now with the tightness in his throat.

His daddy turns to the helper. “Call me if you need anything at all,” he says nervously.

She chuckles, “Honestly, Li, you sound like it’s his first day here. He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I know. I just haven’t seen him this upset in at least a year,” he says more to himself than the blond.

“He’s with friends now. You know a few minutes with them is all it takes to turn that frown upside down,” Louise encourages.

The man sighs because she’s right. He needs to stop worrying because Harry is a very adaptable person. In fact, it could be harmful to Harry if he worries so much because it could hold his baby back from thriving. But Harry means more to him than anyone or anything else in the world. From the day he had come into their household, Liam knew that he was never going to find somebody who meant as much to him as the boy with dimples.

Louise and Liam exchange goodbyes and he hands over the diaper bag. Giving one last look around, he sees Harry standing with his in a corner with his shoulders hunched. Niall and two little girls are surrounding him. He sends a kiss through the air that Harry will never know about but Liam just wants his baby to receive as much love as possible. He leaves with a guilty conscience, but he is still a bit excited to go home and see what his newest little thought of his first excursion out into the world.

\--

“Harry,” Niall squeals pulling his friend into a hug.

The blond boy assumes it’s going to be a quick one, but Harry stands with his arms around his mate for at least half a minute before he finally pulls away.

“Are you sad, Hawwy,” asks Amber, one of Harry’s closest friends. She’s been a part of the community for two years now. Harry used to think she was pretty but then he decided to never have crushes again after she rejected his Valentine which he had spent the entire day before making. Or at least never have crushes on anyone with brown hair and blue eyes.

He nods pitifully.

“Why,” asks Abby. 

Abby and Harry only get to see each other at daycare. Daddy and Papa refuse to let Harry go near her Papa. Harry isn’t sure why, though. Amber’s really nice to him all of the time. She has pretty,long blond hair that she lets Harry braid when the helpers aren’t watching. And her eyes are green just like his. But Harry is pretty sure that Abby is clumsy even though he’s never seen her fall because she always comes to daycare with bruises on her body and neck. A few times she showed up limping and wasn’t allowed to go outside and play tag at recess. One time she came and had a cut on her lip. Miss Louise told him that it wasn’t polite to ask people how they got hurt, so Harry just assumes that it all happens when she’s playing outside at home.

“Scawed my bruder isn’t gunna be home when I get there,” he explains.

“You have a bruder now,” Amber asks excitedly.

“Uh-huh, his name is Louis,” Niall tells them. “I got to meet him!”

Amber crosses her arms. “No fair! I wanna meet him,” she pouts.

“What’s Louis like,” Abby asks.

“He looks a like a prince,” Harry blushes. 

Thinking about Louis makes Harry’s head feel a bit clearer. None of them notice, but even his speech sounds more grown up. “He has short, fluffy hair and beautiful blue eyes. And he has tattoos! On his arm,” he says tapping his right arm. “Sometimes he plays me songs on the piano.”

“I wish my parents would give me a sister,” Amber says.

Harry shakes his head. “My daddies aren’t my parents.”

“Huh,” the girls ask in unison.

“Parents are bad people. Mommies and daddies are protectors.” 

“They not the same,” Abby asks.

“Nuh-uh! My daddies and Nini, your daddy, and Amber’s mommy and daddy, and AbAb, your papa are protectors! Like knights that pwotect us fwom dwagons!” And he slips back into his headspace again.

The three nod in agreement with the boy.

“My daddy is a handsome knight,” Niall proclaims. The blond swings an imaginary sword through the air and the girls laugh and call him silly.

“Hey kiddos! What are you all doing over here,” Louise says squatting to meet their eye levels. 

“Nuffing, Ms. Louise,” Harry says.

“Can I get you anything? Games? Toys?”

“Wanna play Wed Wover,” Abby semi-shouts.

“Indoor voice, please.”

 

“Sowwy,” the girl cowers.

“Well, I think it would be alright if we went outside,” she tells them and three of the four perk up immediately. “Such a beautiful day out! We shouldn’t waste the weather.”

Louise stands up and walks over to a security guard and then two other helpers before nodding.

“Boys and girls,” she says loudly. All eyes are on her now. “We’re gonna go outside now and play a few games.”

Many of the littles are cheering and standing up. All of Harry’s friends are up as well, but the boy remains sitting on the floor. Too filled with excitement for fresh air and running around, they don’t even notice their mate.

“Line up over here, please,” Louise instructs.

There are twelve littles, five happy helpers, and three guards in the room. There are a few others in the daycare center at the moment, but are in the napping room. And a few more who only come occasionally when their mommies and daddies need them to be babysat. Harry and Niall’s two close friends attend as regularly as they do. Zayn, Liam, and Josh agree that playing with other littles is key for their progress. But there are other mommies and daddies who believe that their babies will get bad ideas from other littles and attempt to rebel and escape.

Everyone except Harry has now lined up behind Louise by the door leading to the back field. Two of the helpers are whispering and one points directly at Harry before she walks over to him.

Her name is Caroline. She has beautiful skin that looks like chocolate and whenever Harry throws a tiny tantrum they send her in. There aren’t many people in the community who are not white, so that makes her even more fascinating to him. She has a calming voice and doesn’t wear perfume that hurts the boy’s nose. Plus she doesn’t use force like the male happy helpers do.

She sits on the floor next to the boy and takes his hand in hers. “Harry, Bub, what’re you doing over here?”

“I don’t wanna go outside.”

“Why not? It’ll be fun,” she smiles.

“I needta make a picture.”

“A picture for what, Doll?”

“My bruder Louis. I didn’t wanna come today ‘nd so I cried lots. But Papa said to make Loulou the prettiest picture I could,” he says.

Caroline nods her head in understanding. “Oh, I see. Well, I know for a fact that once everyone is done playing we’re gonna have lunch and then arts and crafts. So if you just wait till then you will get to have lots of fun with your friends and still have plenty of time to make your brother a picture.”

Harry doesn’t respond. Instead he looks at their hands and unravels her fingers from his. He flattens her hand and spreads his fingers on top of hers. She may been an adult, but his hands are way bigger than hers.

Sometimes, when he’s deep in his headspace, he doesn’t understand why adults tell him what to do. He doesn’t know that he’s old enough to do what they are doing but he still finds it odd that there are people smaller than him giving him orders.

“Well, what do you say? Should we go outside and play?”

He nods.

She stands up and takes his hands and pulls him off of the ground. Not even five steps into walking, Harry tugs at the bottom of her shirt. 

“Yes?”

“I went potty,” he whispers.

“Okay, Bub. Let’s get you changed first,”

\--

Once he is in a fresh nappy and nice and calm, Caroline escorts Harry out to the back field. Its decent amount of space with a jungle gym in the middle. The entire place is surrounded by a tall wooden fence that is painted different colors of the rainbow. There are male happy helpers everywhere and cameras recording every part of perimeter. Harry had once asked his Papa about the cameras and was told that they kept the littles safe from any bad guys getting in. Which is partly true, if the bad guys were investigators. But their main purpose served is to make sure that none of the little ones can escape.

“C’n I play,” Harry asks the kids playing Red Rover. The group was split in half with nearly every little and a couple of helpers holding eachothers hands in two lines.

“Sure Harry,” a couple of other littles say.

He walks over to Niall and grabs his hand.

“Are you okay,” the blond asks.

Harry nods. He is doing a lot better.

“Red Rover! Red Rover! Send Harry right over,” shouts the opposing team.

Harry let’s go off Niall’s hand and runs the 30 feet straight through the middle of the group and disassembles the chain. His own team is cheering for him and he smiles brightly. Harry takes the hand of another boy, Jeremy, and brings him over to his own side.

“Good job,” Niall says and high fives his best friend.

The team huddles in on each other.Niall appears to have taken on the role of captain because he is directing people. They decide who they are going to pick next and spread out into the line again.

“Red Rover! Red Rover! Send Abby right over,” his team shouts.

Abby runs right at Niall and Harry. Her short dress flies in the wind and reveals her diaper to everyone, but she is oblivious and none of the littles see this as sexual. They knew their friend would pick them so they held each other’s hands even tighter. The girl doesn’t make it through her friends’ linked hands and the three giggle in their small space. Abby now stands between the two boys.

“Red Rover! Red Rover! Send Harry right over!”

Harry looks at one of the adults in their group. “But I just went,” he says to her.

“That’s okay! They’re just making up for the time you weren’t playing with us, Hun,” she tell him.

He squeezes his friends hands tightly before letting go and running towards the other team. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment, but Harry is running full speed instead of lightly like he normally does when playing this game.

The boy goes full force through the pair of hands of two girls who yelp in pain before he rolls to the ground. Harry cries out and holds his leg to his chest. His knee has a nasty looking cut on it. The sky blue joggers he is wearing are now covering mud and holes and a bit of blood on the one knee.

Three of the helpers hold the littles back and away from Harry while Louise and a man go over to him. 

“Are you okay, Beb,” she asks him.

Harry shakes his head quickly. “Huwts!”

The man kneels on the ground and moves Harry’s feet and knees assessing the situation. “Nothing’s broken. Just need to take care of this,” he says gently running his thumb near the cut to see how much pain Harry’s face would show. “He’s crying more out of shock than pain.”

The two adults stand and the man scoops the crying boy into his arms. “Want my daddies,” he whines into the man’s shirt. 

Harry is brought back inside of the center and into a small room used as an infirmary. There are no nurses because everyone here has taken a course on emergency medical training as part of a pre-requisite. 

The boy is sat down on a bed and Louise undresses him down to his diaper. He shivers at the cold air hitting his body so she hands him a fuzzy blanket to wrap around his arms.

“Daddy,” he whines again. “Papa.”

Louise puts a hand on Harry’s okay knee. “Harry, look at me. I know you want your daddies right now but we need to take care of this cut first so you can stay healthy, yeah? Please be a good boy for me and I will try to get this done as soon as possible.”

She puts on a pair of gloves and dabs away the blood which was now barely coming out. Harry whimpers at the applied pressure. Next, a cotton ball soaked in alcohol is used to clean the cut up and the man has to hold Harry’s hands to stop him from pulling away at the awful burning. The cut is then treated with some Neosporin that has numbing agents in it and covered with a big band-aid. Harry wanted a Spongebob plaster but they weren’t big enough to cover his wound.

He’s still crying as Louise throws away the gloves, cotton ball, and gauze.

“You did so so so good! Thank you for being so brave,” the man encourages.

“Your daddies will be so proud to hear that you took that so well,” Louise tells him.

“I want them,” he sobs into the blanket.

“You can call them if, and only if, you cooperate and let us get you dressed,” the man bargains.

“My pants are ruined,” Harry frowns.

“Not to worry. Everyone keeps a spare change of clothes here in case something like this happens,” Louise says and gets up and opens a cabinet above the sink in the corner. There are folded up onsies in the cabinet, each one having a name tag on them. She pulls out Harry’s and the boy frowns at the red fleece. His daddies let him wear normalish clothing public after a few months of constantly feeling embarrassed.This onesie must’ve been here since he first started coming.

Harry is put into the footed onesie and he immediately feels discomfort. ‘What if the other kids judge me’ he asks himself.

The man goes to the phone hanging on the wall by the door and calls to the front desk. “Hi, its Mark. Could you connect me with Harry’s daddies. Great, thank you.”

The blond woman sits next to Harry and holds him in her arms. He really needs this cuddle right now and moves even closer into her side.”

“Hi, its Mark from the daycare. Yeah, everything’s alright, but Harry took a bit of a tumble while playing a game. Yeah, he’s good, but he’s got a pretty good sized cut on his knee. Uh-huh, we took care of it. His joggers didn’t make it though so we had to put him in his spare onesie. Yeah. Yep. He’s been crying for a while now and I told him he could call you if he cooperated and let us dress him in it. Okay.”

The man brings the phone over to Harry because the wire is long enough to stretch.Littles are not allowed near the phone dialers as they may try to call the police, so instead they have to be at least an arm’s length away.

“Bugaboo, are you there,” Liam asks.

“Daddy,” he whines pressing the phone close to his face.

“What’s wrong, Sweetie?”

“I got huwt.”

“So I’ve been told. Are you okay now?’

“Noooo,” he cries.”I need you!”

“But don’t you want to have fun with NiNi and your other friends?”

“No I wan’ you ‘nd Papa,” Harry tells him.

Liam sighs. “Do I need to come pick you up,” he asks.

He knows he shouldn’t have asked. He should be more firm with the boy and not give in, but his baby is hurting and really wants him and that’s enough to tear his heart right out of his his chest.

“Please,” the boy begs.

“Okay, Baby. I’ll be right there,” Liam says. “Give the phone back to Mark.”

“Okay, Daddy, I wove you,” Harry says.

“I love you too my precious little one.”

Harry gives the man back the phone and they chat as Harry clings to Louise. She pets his hair and rubs his back. 

\--

Liam arrives twenty minutes later to retrieve Harry. When the boy is brought up front he jumps into Liam’s arms and doesn’t let him put him down. 

“Did you say bye bye to all of your friends, “ Liam asks.

“Uh-huh. NiNi sad that I go but he’s otay,” Harry says. Liam notices that Harry’s words are a bit more choppy than usual but he knows that it's probably just from the stress of the day affecting his head space and nothing serious.

Louise comes over to the two and hands Liam the diaper bag.

She gives the boy’s curls a ruffle. “I’m sorry today was such a bad day for you, Beb! But next week will be better, yeah?”

Harry nods and thanks her.

“See you and your new brother on Monday!”

They exit the building and Harry has never been happier to be in his Daddy’s arms.

“Well, Baby. What do you say we pick up some pizza on the way home and surprise Papa and Louis?”

In his moments of overwhelming homesickness he had nearly forgotten about Louis. He smiles and nods his head in confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louise- Lou Teasdale  
> Caroline-Caroline Watson  
> Mark-Mark Jarvis


	13. Pizza My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing about the comments section is if you read them, I have dropped a heck of a lot of hints about the story, plot, characters, and community. 
> 
> Please ask any questions you want to know about. Like I really love comments!

Liam gives Harry the task of carrying the pizzas into the house. It’s probably the one of the easiest tasks in the world, but Liam makes it sound treacherous and that only the brave Harry can do it. So he holds the two warm boxes in his hands as he walks carefully into the house from the garage watching his steps while his Daddy’s hands are keeping a steadying hold on his hips. 

The two walk into the kitchen where Zayn is leaning against the counter scrolling through his phone. He looks up and smiles.

“Harry? What a surprise! I didn’t know you be home so soon,” Zayn lies. Liam had called him the moment he knew he was going to get the boy.

The boy sets the pizzas on the counter and walks over to Zayn. He wraps his arms around the man’s middle section and buries his face in his neck.

“Something wrong?”

“Bad, bad day,” Harry whispers.

“Oh, Babe. I’m sorry,” Zayn says. “But hey! It’s Friday and you’re home now! So how about we turn the rest of the day into a good one?”

“Otay, Papa!” Zayn pecks the boy on the lips.

“Where’s Loulou?”

“Napping in the living room. You want to go wake him up for me?” Harry nods eagerly and turns to walk away.

“Be gentle, Harry. Don’t scare him,” Liam tells the boy.

The boy in the red fleece creeps slowly into the living room trying his hardest not to make any sounds. His brother is sleeping on a napping mat on the ground wrapped in Ninja Turtle blanket and a pacifier is bobbing between his lips. Harry’s never seen Loulou using a dummy before.

Harry gets down to his hands and knees and crawls over to the sleeping boy. When their heads are only inches away Harry lifts the blanket and crawls into the heat. He begins playing with the fluffy hair, liking how wonderful it feels between his fingers.

Even with the touching, Louis still doesn’t wake up, so Harry tries a new method. He sucks in a big breath and begins blowing air onto Louis’ face. Louis’ nose twitches and then his entire face scrunches up. He opens his eyes to see Harry closer than he ever has before. Every freckle and fleck of gold in his eyes are visible.

“Harry,” he tries saying and the dummy falls from his lips. He blushes at the plastic and rubber that is clipped to his shirt. He didn’t want to use it, but he didn’t exactly refuse it either. Harry continues blowing air in his face, but it’s a bit hard for him when his lips are fighting the urge to smile. Louis reaches up to poke a deep dimple and the blowing stops because Harry’s lips can no longer form an O shape.

“Why were you doing that,” Louis asks curiously. If it had been anyone else he would’ve been pissed, but this is Harry. So it’s different.

“Wand-ed to,” Harry says.

Harry presses his forehead to Louis’. It should be awkward, but both boys are actually enjoying the closeness.

“Papa ‘nd Daddy sent me,” Harry tells him.

“Why?”

“It’s lunch time.”

Louis yawns and the hot breath hits Harry’s face. “What’re we having?”

“Pizza,” Harry smiles.

Louis’ eyes widen and they grin at each other before standing up and breaking out into a race to see who can get to the kitchen first.

Harry is the fastest, but when his fleece covered feet hit the tile he slips a bit but catches himself on the counter before anything can happen.

“Boys,” Liam says. “You know you’re not allowed to run in the house. Especially the kitchen. You could get hurt.”

“Sorry,” they say in unison.

“You are forgiven. But don’t do it again.” They nod to tell them they won’t.

Liam helps them into their highchairs and hands them their sippy cups filled with juice. Harry relaxes into his seat’s cushion, finally at peace now that he’s around his loved ones.

“Do you boys want cheese or sausage,” Zayn asks.

“Cheese,” they both say the same time.

“Jinx, you owe me a soda,” Louis says to him.

“Huh,” the younger asks.

“Nevermind, its just an expression.”

“Daddy never lets me have soda,” Harry complains.

“Because it rots your teeth,” Liam tells him. “Nobody likes cavities.”

Louis admits that they all do have really nice teeth. Liam and Zayn probably had braces when they were younger because they are unnaturally straight. And Harry has relatively straight, big chompers. The toothpaste that they keep in the house is for whitening, so eventually Louis should also have super white teeth, hopefully. It must be a thing about people with money, wanting to have perfect teeth and what not. 

The plastic plates are placed in front of the boys. Matching purple bibs are tied around their necks.

“Because it’s pizza you’re supposed to hold it, you can feed yourself,” Liam tells Louis.

“I feed myself too,” Harry asks.

The two daddies exchange a look before shrugging.

“You may, but that means you’re hopping into the tub after we’re done because I already know that you’re going to look like a tomato with all of the sauce on your face,” Zayn says pinching his cheek. 

“Wiff bubbles?”

“But of course!”

“Yay,” Harry claps his hands before picking up his slice.

“Well, Babe, I guess if they’re both going to feed themselves we can eat at the table,” Liam tells him.

The couple sits as close to each other as possible. They honestly don’t get enough time to just be alone with each other. 

Louis picks up his slice and takes a large mouthful, basking in the flavor of the unhealthy food that he has missed so much. He looks over at the husbands while he chews. They look at one another with so much love it’s almost overwhelming. Louis has never had a serious relationship before. Everytime he officially called someone his boyfriend or girlfriend they were out of the picture within weeks, always claiming that he wasn’t stable enough.

Liam picks a piece of sausage off his slice and holds it about Zayn’s head. The brunette drops it two inches above his mouth and the raven-haired man catches it. They laugh and smile at each other. The affection reminds the boy of the very first car ride to the house. Watching Zayn kiss Liam’s hand and hold his leg while driving. They kept their relationship is very PG around the boys, similar to an old movie couple.

The blue-eyed boy turns his attention to the boy sitting next to him. Harry was eating the crust first while holding the saucy front of the slice with both of his hands. Pizza sauce was all over his chin and fingers. The once purple bib now looks like a dark tie-dye. He makes grumbles as he shoves more of the crust into his mouth.

“Can I have another piece,” Louis asks, feeling slightly guilty for interrupting the daddies personal moment.

“Sure, Sweetie,” Zayn says standing up and bringing the boy another slice.

“Thanks,” he says.

Zayn sends him a smile before turning to look at his other baby.

“Oh my! Has anyone seen Harry? I was sure we left him somewhere around here. But all I see is a giant slice of pizza sitting in his highchair.”

“I’m right here, Papa,” Harry squeaks.

“Did you hear that,” Zayn says looking at Louis. “I’m sure I heard someone! Maybe if I just wipe a bit of this sauce here,” he says picking up the towel and cleaning the boy’s cheeks and mouth.

“You found me,” the boys laughs.

Liam chuckles at his boys. “Make sure some of that food gets in your mouth, Bugaboo!”

“So Louis, have you decided what to you want to be for Halloween yet,” Zayn asks. He returns to his husband’s side and takes a sip of his ice water.

“Not really,” the boy responds and swallows another big bite.

“Ooh! Ooh!I know,” Harry says waving his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Baby, you’ve already told us,” Liam says.

“No, for Loulou!”

“What should I be,” Louis asks him.

“A king,” Harry proclaims.

“Hmmm,” he hums. “Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh! You alweady a pwince!”

Louis blushes at that statement. He turns his head to the two adults who are watching the boys with hearts in their eyes. He feels a tingle in his chest and nods. 

“Can I be a King,” he asks them.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Liam jokes.

Zayn puts his hand on his heart. “My, my, my. Babe, did you ever think we would be in the presence of a king and an angel?”

“Never in a million years. Especially not together,” Liam replies.

“How did we ever get so lucky?”

“I’ve honestly been asking myself that all week,” Liam says.

\--

Liam and Louis are laying on the husbands’ bed while Zayn bathes Harry. A movie is playing on the tv but neither are paying it much attention.

“Did you have a good time with Papa?”

“Yeah. Felt good to get out of the house,” Louis admits.

“If you keep being a good boy then we will take you out everyday,” Liam says staring at the tiles on the ceiling. 

Louis sighs and turns on his side so he’s facing Liam. He needs to earn this man’s trust more than anything. He wants to see more of the town. Meet more of the people.

“You know,” he starts, looking at Liam’s stomach and nothing else. “I thought this would be awful. When I woke up in your car I legitimately thought you were going to try and kill me. But besides the few punishments I’ve received, I haven’t been harmed.”

The man grabs hold of Louis’ body and pulls him in close to spoon.

“I think you like it, being our baby.”

“It’s...it’s… different.”

“Go on,” Liam says gently.

“For the past few years I’ve been taking care of myself. And now I feel like I have lost all control. But part of me keeps saying it’s not a bad thing.”

“That’s because it’s not, Sweetie. You’ve had all of these big, scary thoughts clogging up your mind. They told you to do naughty things that weren’t good for you. But now you have us to get rid of those nasty thoughts. Papa and I promise that we will help make all of the hard decisions for you. That way you can be happy and healthy and safe.”

“But why would you do any of that? Why did you take me, a complete stranger, and do all of this?” 

“That’s because we love you. We’ve wanted you for so long, and here you are right next to me and it's so surreal.”

Louis rests his head on the man’s chest and closes his eyes. He should be angry. His head should be yelling at him to attack the man. To run away. That it’s absolutely ridiculous that he’s letting his kidnapper cuddle him. But he doesn’t have those urges. The steady heartbeat underneath him is so relaxing that it makes him feel younger. Like a child who relies on their mother to remain calm.

His head feels cloudy again. This is the best feeling of cloudiness he’s had yet. Normally when his mind became foggy, he would panic and feel trapped. Oddly, his heart feels swollen and his throat is tight like he wants to cry, but he feels loved.

Loved for the first time in his life.

Soft thudding can be heard before Liam and Louis bounce a bit on the bed.

They look up to see an unclothed Harry with damp hair and only his diaper on. He’s giggling violently. The boy gets under the duvet next to Louis and Liam who are completely baffled.

“Harry, what are you doing,” Liam asks.

“Shh,” he says poking his curls out. He holds one pointer finger to his lips and the other points at the doorway. “Don’t let Papa find me.”

Zayn appears in the doorway holding a white bottle in one hand. Harry ducks back under the duvet and giggles. Louis wraps an arm around him like protective barrier.

“Have either of you seen a naked munchkin running about? About this tall, has super curly hair?”

“Nope, I have no clue who you’re talking about,” Liam grins.

“That’s funny because I could have sworn he ran in this direction and this is the last room in the hall. He wasn’t in any of the other rooms,” Zayn says rubbing his chin.

Harry giggles and Louis can’t help but smirk.

“I see that look on your face, Lou,” he smiles. “He’s definitely in here somewhere!”

“Is he in here,” the man says opening the closet and peeking inside. “Hmmmm, guess not.”

He walks over to the curtains and pulls them back. “Nope, not behind the drapes.”

 

“What about under the bed,” Louis suggests.

“That would be a good hiding spot,” Liam agrees.

The black-haired man drops to his knees and picks up the bed skirt and takes more time than he needs checking over the space. “He’s not here either. Babe, Lou, I think we’ve lost Harry again!”

He pulls back and looks at the wiggling, giant lump underneath the blanket just beside Louis. He suddenly pounces but holds his weight up with his arms and pulls back the cover.

“Oh no! You founded me again,” Harry giggles. The boy takes both of his hands and cups his Papa’s face and pulls at his cheeks making his face do all sorts of funny faces like a cartoon. Louis laughs really hard and that encourages Harry further. 

The blue-eyed boy reaches out his hand and boops Zayn on the nose, but Zayn catches his fingers when he’s trying to pull them away between his lip covered teeth.

“Let go, Papa,” Louis squeals. The man shakes his head with the fingers still trapped. “Daddy help!”

Zayn’s mouth drops open and the husbands stare at eachother in shock. Louis giggles and wipes his spit covered fingers on the duvet. Harry laughs at his actions.

“Papa gaved you cooties,” the green-eyed boy teases.

Louis picks up the corner of the blanket he used as a wipe and brushes it over Harry’s cheek. “Now you have cooties too!”

“Hey,” Harry pouts crossing his arms.

The boys sit up and Louis is quick to point out how the boy’s wet hair had caused the pillows to be damp.

Finally done being shocked from Louis’ name bomb, the daddies turn to look at their bantering littles.

“Okay, Baby. Are you ready to finish getting dressed,” Zayn asks.

“Nuh-uh,” Harry says shaking his head quickly. Water droplet hit Louis’ face and he crinkles his nose.

“Harry, did you run off on Papa,” Liam asks. Harry nods. “Why?”

“I dun want Papa to rub lotion, Daddy,” Harry explains.

Zayn frowns, honestly a little hurt. “Will you let me do it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“All-right then, lay down on top of the bed,” he says patting the middle of the mattress. Harry crawls to the center and lays across it in a diagonal angle. He lays his head in Louis’ lap closes his eyes as if he’s about to fall asleep. Liam gets up and grabs the lotion from the bedside table that his husband had set it on. He squeezes a dollop onto his hand and works it in between his palms a bit so its not too cold. Liam first rubs Harry’s feet, making sure to massage every aching pressure point. Then he moves to his ankles and achilles heels, which look a bit dehydrated. 

Louis looks down at his “brother’s” body. Its truly remarkable. His skin is a beautiful milky white that contrasts against his pink lips, blushing cheeks, and chocolate curls. He has thick thighs and hip bones that meet to a perfect V shape. The bottom of the V is slightly covered up by the panda nappy he has on. An adorable belly button is dipping into his abs. Harry’s body is an odd mix of softness and muscle tone. It’s long and lean, but incredibly strong. And every time Liam massages a new spot goosebumps rise on his skin.

But then Louis notices the white scar on Harry’s chest. It’s over his heart. The mark looks to be about four inches long and was probably very deep when whatever happened happened. Curiosity gets the best of him and he removes his hand from the boy’s hair and holds it over Harry’s heart. He feels the raised, rough texture of the scar tissue and frowns.

Harry is so consumed in the good feeling of being massaged and the heat Louis is giving off that he pays no attention to what the other boy is doing to him. His blue eyes leave his hand to look up and he sees both Zayn and Liam looking at him with a mixture of fear and warning in their eyes. Louis gives Zayn a confused look, and the man points at his hand and mouths the word “off”.

He slowly lifts his hand and goes back to rubbing the scalp. Harry opens his eyes and smiles up appreciatively at his brother. 

‘What happened to him,’ Louis thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, Harry's past is coming soon. But then again so is a completely Josh and Niall chapter. So the pros outweigh the cons, right?
> 
> Out of total curiosity, it'd be cool if some of you tell me what you think happened to Harry. Like I just want to see how close you guys are to the truth.


	14. Charmander! Char! Char!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having patience with me considering I haven't posted in 3 days. That's because I've been writing chapters out of order. I got the hardest chapter written and ready to be posted a few chapters from now. 
> 
> I love you all so much and compliments and reviewing honestly means the world to me!

Saturday afternoon in the house is a lazy day for everyone. Liam and Zayn were planning on finally showing Louis the backyard, but it’s been pouring rain since before breakfast. Harry and Louis are laying on their tummies on the floor of the playroom watching an original episode of Pokemon. The boys are sharing a bowl of pretzels for an afternoon snack. 

“Who’s your fav’rite Pok’mon, Loulou,” Harry asks as he bites of each side of his pretzel individually. 

“Meowth, he’s so sassy.”

Harry chuckles.”He is!”

“Who’s yours?”

“Pikachu,” Harry smiles.

“I’m not surprised,” Louis breathily says.

“Why,” the boy looks over with curious eyes.

“Harry you’re like Pikachu cause everyone loves Pikachu,” he says resting his hand on the boy’s back.

“Come wiff me,” Harry says grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him up with him.

“Uh, okay. Where’re we going?”

Louis is led to the the closet on the opposite end of the room. Harry opens the door and feels around the wall for the light switch and flicks it up. The closet is illuminated showcasing costumes everywhere Louis looks. There is a bin on the floor filled with hats and different glasses. 

Harry walks in three feet and shuffles through a rack of hanging costume onesies before pulling down two onesies. One is orange and the other is yellow. Louis immediately recognizes that they’re Pikachu and Charmander.

“Are we allowed to put these on,” Louis hesitates as he is handed the Charmander suit.

Harry nods. “In playroom, so we c’n play with them.”

They walk back out into the middle of the play room and set their costumes on the couch.

Louis takes off his pajama top and slides his pants onto the ground. Harry on the other hand is wearing a onesie that snaps at his bottom. He tries his hardest to reach behind and undo them, but he can’t. It’s been such a long time since he’s undressed himself.

“Loulou? Will you help me take my clothes off,” Harry asks. It’s probably the most innocent time the blue-eyed boy has heard that phrase. Louis moves over to the boy and kneels behind him to unbutton the back of the costume.

Suddenly, Liam appears in the doorway wide-eyed with an equally shocked Zayn behind him. The men had heard Harry say that through the baby monitor and immediately stopped their cuddling.

“Boys,” Liam says clearing his throat. 

“Louis, where are your clothes?”

Louis realizes how bad it must look, with him being in nothing but a nappy and socks kneeling behind Harry with his hands on the boy’s bum.His face pales and he removes his hands.

“And why are you undressing Harry,” Liam adds.

“We’re just trying on costumes,” Louis says.

Liam and Zayn look at each other and sigh in relief, actually feeling a bit bad for having the wrong idea.

“Too hot to put over jammies, Daddy,” Harry explains.

“Oh, I see,” Liam nods. 

“Here, Baby,” Zayn says going to where Louis had been. “I’ll help you.”

Liam holds up the onesies. “Okay, which one of you wants Pikachu?”

“Me, Daddy!” The man sets the costume on the ground by his husband and helps Louis into the Charmander outfit.

Once the two are dressed, Liam and Zayn snap a few photos. “Alright, you boys have fun. We’ll be back in twenty minutes. Oh, and Nick is babysitting you tonight while Papa and I go out.”

“Nicky,” Harry cheers.

“Babysitter,” Louis grumbles..

“Nicky is the bestest,” Harry tells him. “He comes over when Daddy ‘nd Papa go. He always gives me presents!”

\--

Harry and Louis crawl and jump all over the playroom, dodging each other's imaginary attacks.

“Charmander! Char! Char,” Louis calls back as he whips his fiery tail at Harry.

The boy with curls dodges it and jumps up onto the couch before jumping off in Louis’ direction.

“Piiiiiikaaaaachuuuuu,” he squeals.

Louis pretends he’s been electrocuted. “Char, char,” he whines.

Harry giggles and lays on the floor next to his “dying” brother.

“I win,” he brags, flashy his pearly whites at Louis.

“You won’t next time,” Louis challenges. 

“Pikachu always wins, silly!”

“Well he won’t next time,” Louis says and begins tickling Harry’s ribs. The younger boy laughs but tickles back, taking control of the situation.

After a two minutes tickle fight, Louis has an accident and frowns. His soggy diaper prevents him from having any more fun. He frowns and gently pushes Harry away, telling him that he doesn’t want to roughhouse anymore. 

“Daddy,” Louis calls out.

Liam walks into the room and sees the two on the ground.

“I was just about to come get you. Did you need something, Sweetie?”

“Need a change,” the boy whispers.

Liam nods and picks up the little. “Thank you for telling me.”

Louis nods and feels that his cheeks are burning. 

“What about you, Bugaboo? Do you need to be changed?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry says a bit more confidently than Louis. Even after nearly three years of being diapered, it can still be embarrassing to admit that you pottied on yourself. But Zayn and Liam have never once made fun of him and they try their best not to make it awkward for the boys. Humiliation is a big no-no in this household.

“Hey, Babe,” Liam raises his head and calls out.

“Yeah,” Zayn responds from a different room.

“The boys need to be changed. Mind coming and helping?”

“Just a sec!”

The man enters the room and Harry makes a grabbing motion with his hands at him. “C'mere you rascal,” he says picking him up.

The daddies carry their babies into the nursery. “Oh, goodness. Spent so much time getting you into these, only to take you out fifteen minutes later,” Liam tuts.

“Sorry,” Louis says, feeling a little guilty about it.

“It’s fine. No harm done,” Liam smiles, which helps the boy feel slightly more at ease.

Thankfully, the costumes have zippers down the front so its easy for them to slide out of. Zayn runs into the closet and grabs some footie pajamas for the rest of the day, knowing very well that Harry likes taking his socks off when it’s just him and Nick.

Zayn sits Harry down on the chair in the corner. “I’m gonna go help those two. Wait here for me, yeah?”

“Yes, Papa,” the boy says. 

Liam lifts Louis onto the changing table and he hisses at the cold touching the back of his thighs. He lays his body back and rests his head on the pillow. The brunette leans down and presses a kiss over Louis’ belly button and Zayn on the boy’s cheek. Liam untapes the tabs and pulls back.

“Oh, I didn’t know you went poo,” the man says.

Louis had only truly “messed” his nappy a few times since he arrived. This past week his stomach had been hurting because of constipation. He wasn’t trying to hold it in, it’s just not natural to be able to go wherever. Toilets are the only natural way for him.

The smell of his on waste makes its way up to his nose and he covers his face. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“No, no, Baby,” Zayn says running his fingers through Louis’ hair. “We’re happy that you’re using your nappy.”

“He’s right, Honey. And we’re so proud of you for telling us that you needed to be changed.”

Liam pulls out two wipes and folds them over each other so they create a thick pad and begins cleaning Louis up. When most of the mess is gone. He has the boy raise his knees to his chest to clean every possible part of Louis’ bottom. Once he is satisfied that the boy is clean, a new nappy is placed under him and he is allowed to put his legs back his side.

One final wipe is used to clean Louis’ privates and he panics slightly. He hates when they touch him there, plus the coldness of the cleaning agent doesn’t let the wetness feel good like it should. There is nothing sexual about it, and Louis is sure he hasn’t had an erection the entire time he’s been living here.

A generous amount of baby powder is applied and the nappy is taped together. Zayn helps Louis sit up and off of the table. He slowly guides the boys arms and legs through the pjs and he is soon ‘snug as bug in a rug’.

The black-haired man sits criss cross on the floor and pulls the boy with blue-eyes into his lap.  
Zayn’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and reads a text.

“Nick just messaged. He said he’s here,” Zayn announces.

Liam nods. “Send him up here.” He turns and walks over to his youngest baby. “Come on, Bugaboo. Changing time.”

Harry is picked up and placed onto the changing table. “Brrrr,” he says rubbing his arms.

“Sorry. I know its cold. Just give me a minute and you’ll be in warm clothes in a flash,” Liam tells him.

Harry nods and behaves when his nappy is pulled down.The cool air never feels pleasant when hitting his willy when it’s wet.

There’s a knock on the door and all four in the room turn to look at the new man standing in the doorway. 

“Nicky,” Harry squeals, clearly not affected at all by the man wiping down his privates.

The tall man walks over to Liam and Harry. “Hello, Ducky,” he says pecking a kiss on the brown curls. “How are you today?”

“Good! Loulou ‘nd I pwayed Pokemon!”

“And who were you today? Wait, let me guess! Were you Pikachu?”

“How’d you know,” the boy asks in surprise. Liam is finished cleaning and powdering him. He tapes the new nappy up and Nick does the honor of lifting the boy up and taking him to the center of the room.

“Just a guess,” Nick shrugs. That isn’t true, though. He knew because 95% of the time Harry plays in his Pikachu onesie compared to the rest of his cartoon suits.

“Nicky so smart,” Harry compliments.

“You are too, Ducky,” he grins and helps the boy into his pajamas. Harry relaxes once his body is warm again. Harry is placed on the man’s hip, and he sighs contently.

Only now does Nick turn to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“Hello, Louis. It’s nice to meet you,” he smiles down at the boy. Louis curls deeper into Zayn’s body and hides his face in the man’s neck. Nick has an intense stare and he doesn’t feel like meeting anyone new today, although Nick isn’t new. Louis is pretty sure he’s the man who helped Harry last Saturday when the boy was crying.

“Oh, dear. Is he shy,” Nick asks.

“Guess so,” Zayn shrugs.

“He’ll warm up to you,” Liam encourages.

Louis ignores them and emits a whine into Zayn’s neck. Zayn pats the boy’s back. “Will you get me some water?”

“Sure, Sweetie,” Zayn says standing the two up. Nick and Liam take this as a sign that it’s time to go downstairs. Zayn holds Louis’ hand and leads him down the stairs, leading the other three trailing behind. Louis is brought to the living room and sat on the couch. “Do you like ice in it?” 

The boy nods and Zayn leaves and returns with two sippy cups of water for the boys. Louis appreciatively smiles. It’s a tough job, jumping around like a Charmander.

Liam clears his throat and turns to his cuddled up princes. “Well, Little Ones, Papa and I are gonna leave now,” he announces.The man bends over and hugs Harry tightly. Then he turns to Louis and does the same, but Louis doesn’t return the hug. Zayn does the same.

Zayn looks at Nick, but makes sure the boy hears him as well, “I checked to make sure the security system is working. No window or door will open without the passcode.”

The blue-eyed boy rolls his eyes. He wasn’t planning on escaping tonight, anyways.

The daddies leave and Nick turns on the Lion King. Harry rests his head on Louis’ lap, a place he’s grown to love, and his long legs on Nick.

Thirty minutes into the movie Harry’s legs start twitching. He lets out a huff, “I’m bowed!”

“Do you want to watch something else,” the man asks. 

Harry shakes his head.

Harry looks up into Louis’ pretty eyes, who are staring back down at his. It’s like they’re having a mental conversation. Louis raises and eyebrow and Harry scrunches his nose. Their mouths twinge into little smiles before nodding.

“Wanna pway a game,” Harry says.

“Okay. Which one?”

“Candyland!”

“Hmmm, is that what you also want to play, Louis,” Nick asks.

The boy still hasn’t said an audible word to the man. “Yes,” he whispers.

“Okay then,” Nick smiles, happy the boy spoke. 

Harry pulls the game from the bookshelf and sets it in the middle of the floor. While the littles set the game up, Nick excuses himself and leave the room for a brief moment, returning with something hiding behind his back. “Ohhh boys,” he singsongs. “I have a surprise or you!”

He brings his arms around to reveal to packets of M&Ms.

Harry gasps. “M’nems! My favwite!”

Nick knows this already, but he likes humoring the boy. “Really? Well isn’t that a surprise!” He hands the boys their candy.

“Thanks,” Louis says, less enthusiastic than Harry, but still grateful. And when the other two aren’t looking, he shoves the packet into his pocket.

Nick sits next to Louis and both of them watch as Harry tears the packaging open tilts a huge amount into his mouth, a couple falling to the floor. Louis giggles at the adorable boy.

“Harry, don’t take too many at a time,” Nick scolds.

“Sowwy,” he muffles around a mouth full of chocolate.

Louis take initiative and places the cards on the board and hands out the character pieces. “Here Harry,” he says showing the boy his designated piece. “Green to match your eyes.”

“Then you get blue,” Harry demands.

“Okay,” he agrees setting the blue piece next to the green. “Do you want red or yellow, Nick?”

“I quite like yellow,” the man tells him.

Louis nods and the three pieces stands next to eachother, prepared to begin their race to the top of the board.

“Why don’t we go in order of age,” Nick suggests. “Youngest goes first.”

Harry grins and picks up a card from the pile. It has two purple squares. Just one turn into the game and the boy has already advanced seven spaces on the board.

“Your turn,” Harry says excitedly to his brother.

Louis lifts up a card revealing one orange square. He almost frowns before realizing that the first orange space on the board leads to the rainbow. He set the piece on the orange square saying “whoosh” landing on his new spot.

Nick’s card is a single yellow square. He only moves three spaces. “Ah man! You boys are gonna beat me for sure!”

Harry and Louis giggle at the man.Harry’s next card has a picture of a gingerbread man on it. It’s still not further than Louis, but he’s catching up. Louis picks up a card with only one green square and advances two spaces.

Nick’s card is a red square with a black dot on it. “What does this circle mean,” he asks the boys.

Louis laughs so hard it hurts his stomach! “It means you’re stuck and you can’t go your next turn!”

“Are you boys cheating,” he jokes.

They shake their heads and Harry takes his next turn. He moves his piece two orange spaces, frowning when he sees how much further ahead of him Louis is.

But Louis ends up getting the gum drop card and has to move his piece back until its only four away from Harry’s.

Because Nick can’t go his turn, Harry goes again. This time getting one red square. He dramatically jumps his piece over Louis. “Haha! I’m gonna beat you!”

“Oh, no you aren’t,” Louis says picking up his next card, but the card only allows Louis to move up one space.

“Watch me win, now,” Nick grins, but his face falls when he sees that he can only advance to the next yellow space.

Louis and Harry laugh at the man. 

Harry picks up the chocolate bar card and Nick and Louis immediately know they are going to lose when they see the boy’s eyes brighten.

After a few more turns, Harry does indeed turn out victorious, with Louis falling behind by 10 spaces. Nick, who was scowling at the board had only made it a total of 24 spots. Nick and Louis pick up the pieces claiming that winner never has to.

“I let you both win,” he jokingly grumbles.

Louis chuckles, “Uh-huh! Sure you did.”

Harry holds his stomach. “I want dinner,” he tells his babysitter.

“You hungry?”

Harry nods. “Daddy ‘nd Papa be home for dinner,” Harry asks.

“No, Baby. But they’ll be back before bed,” Nick says ruffling his curls.

“Where’d they go, anyway,” Louis asks.

“A dinner-party with some other mommies and daddies,” Nick tells him.

“I wanna go to a party,” Harry whines.

“The Halloween party is next week, Harry. And besides, this is just mommies and daddies. No babies allowed. Doesn’t that sound boring?”

It does actually. Whenever Liam and Zayn allow Harry to be around other “parents” all they want to do is cuddle him and touch his hair. They never ask to play. There’s only a few people that the boy is comfortable enough to allow them to hold him. And sometimes they tell Papa and Daddy to do mean stuff to him, and they always end up leaving after that.

“Shall we go into the kitchen and decide on dinner boys,” Nick asks.

They all enter the room and stroll over to the fridge. “Your daddies told me something about feeding you chicken, but I have a different idea,” Nick smiles pulling out a package of english muffins, some mozzarella cheese, and a jar of pizza sauce.

“Are we making pizzas,” Louis asks excitedly.

“Yes indeed-y, Honey,” Nick smiles setting everything onto the table. The man pulls a baking sheet out of a cabinet and sets three muffins onto the sheet. “Okay, kiddos! Have at it!”

The three create their own little pizzas and the boys smile the entire time. Nick takes a picture of Louis holding one of his halves while Harry shows off his sauce covered fingers. He sends the pic to Liam in a text saying “Sorry mate. Chicken just didn’t sound appetizing :)”.

While the food is baking in the over, Nick cleans off Harry’s fingers and helps the boys into their high chairs. Louis’ a bit bummed out that he still has to sit in this. He was hoping after Nick gave them the candy and went against Liam and Zayn he would also let them eat at the table.

He grabs some baby carrots and apple slices from the fridge and adds a few of each on their plates. Two sippy cups are filled with milk and given to the boys. The oven dings and Nick cuts the pizzas into quarters before placing them on the plates.

“Be careful, Little Ones. They are hot!”

The plates are handed out and bibs are tied.

“Louis, your Daddy mentioned to me that if its handheld food, you are allowed to feed yourself if you choose,” Nick says.

Well that’s one thing Louis can thank Liam for.

Nick pulls a chair up to sit in front on Harry. The boy has already consumed a few carrots and apple slices. Nick uses a knife and fork to cut the pizza up and offers it to the boy who greedily takes it from the man.

“This is so awesome,” Louis smiles to himself.

“What is,” Nick asks.

Louis didn’t know that they had heard him. “Oh, uh getting pizza two days in a row!”

“Oh sorry, boys. Didn’t know you had it yesterday as well,” he apologizes. “Big pizza fan are you?”

“I could honestly eat it everyday of my life,” Louis says stuffing an entire slice into his mouth in one bite.

“More, Nicky,” Harry demands to the distracted man.

“Watch your tone, please,” he tells Harry.

Nick finishes feeding Harry every bite of pizza before he finally has a chance to eat his own food. He looks over to see that the only thing left on Louis’ plate are his carrots.

“Louis, please eat your carrots,” Nick tells him.

Louis shakes his head and pushes his plate away. “I’m full.”

Nick sighs, knowing he’s lying and just doesn’t want any veggies.

When the boys are completely done he lets them out of their chairs to go play with Legos while he cleans up their small mess.

To Liam: The little ones have been fed. Things went great!!  
From Liam: That’s good! Be back soon!


	15. Special Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After talking with an amazing reader last night on twitter, I have decided where I will be going with Niall's character. Thank you so much for helping me :)

“Niall,” Josh calls from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he responds.

“Dinner is ready!”

The small boy totters his way down the staircase. He was playing with his toys, but the mention of food made him drop his action figures. He’s always hungry and food could probably get him do just about anything. 

His daddy waits for him to reach the bottom of the staircase before giving him a hug. Josh tries pulling away but Niall clings.

“Carry me, Daddy!”

“Well I suppose,” Josh huffs sarcastically and swings the boy in the air a few times before setting onto his hip. Niall laughs loudly at his silly daddy.

“What’s for dinner,” the boys asks.

“Bacon chicken wraps.”

Niall is brought into the kitchen and sat down at his usual chair. His food is already waiting for him. Josh goes to the fridge, pulls out some chocolate milk, and fills two glasses for them.

When the man turns around he sees Niall has already tucked into his food. He smiles at the sight of the blond. “You never wait for me, Ni” Josh says.

Niall blushes, “Sorry, Daddy! Smelled too good! Couldn’t resist!”

“Well, does it taste good, then?”

“The best! You’re the bestest cook!”

Niall picks up his glass and chugs half of his beverage in one go. “How was the party last night,” the boy asks.

‘Hmmmm, was okay. Can be kinda boring talking to adults. I would of had so much more fun staying in bed with you, Baby,” Josh smirks.

Niall blushes because he knows he’s the best at making his daddy feel good. The man tells him so everyday. 

“Can we go over and visit Harry and his brother tonight,” Niall asks, his big blue eyes peering up at Josh.

Josh shakes his head. “No, Honey. It’s far too late to go over without permission.”

“Then can I call Harry? I never get to see him anymore,” he whines.

“You know his daddies don’t let him use the phone very often,” Josh reminds.

Niall scowls. “Uncle Z and Li are so strict,” he pouts. “No fun.”

The blond crosses his arms across his torso and glares at his plate.

“It’s what works for them, Ni. If your friend is happy, aren’t you,” Josh asks.

“No! I wanna see Harry whenever I want,” Niall raises his voice, annoyed that his daddy seems to be denying him of everything he wants.

“Do not scream at me, Niall,” Josh says in a menacing tone.

“Why does stupid Louis get to see Harry whenever he wants,” Niall asks.

“No name calling,” Josh scolds. “Louis gets to see Harry because they are brothers.”

“Why don’t I get a brother,” Niall says throwing what is left of his wrap onto the ground.

The brunette ignores the question. Josh’s lips press tightly together as he watches his boy throw a tantrum. It takes every ounce of strength he has not to slap the boy across his face, but he knows if he did Niall would tell Zayn, and that man just doesn’t mind his own Goddamn business

.”You need to behave,” he warns.

“I will when you take me to see Harry,” the boy demands slamming his fists on the table. Both glasses of milk tip over at the intense vibrations. Liquid goes everywhere.

Josh stands up and grabs Niall’s bicep and pulls him from the chair. He doesn’t bother cleaning the milk up just yet. 

The man leads the boy to their living room and sits on the sofa, taking Niall down with him. He is harshly pushed onto the man’s lap and his jeans and nappy are slid down his thighs.

“Why am I punishing you,” Josh asks, holding him down with a hand pressed firmly to his back.

“Because you’re dumb,” Niall taunts.

“You will learn to respect me,” the man says and lays the first spank down.

Niall yelps and his body jolts forward. Josh lands a second and third.

“Now, tell me why we’re in this situation, Niall,” Josh demands.

“Because you have idiotic rules,” Niall shouts.

Spank! Spank! Spank!

“You will not talk to me like that, Little Boy,” he sneers the nickname.

Josh spanks the boy ten more times before he feels water seeping through his jeans. Niall is sobbing, but his daddy knows he needs this right now. He needs the punishment. The blond is too worked up and needs release and somebody to takeover.

“I am spanking you for multiple reasons, Niall. The first,” spank, “is your lack of respect towards me.” 

Spank!

“You are to listen to me. What I say goes.”

Spank!

“The second is for the rules you just broke,” spank, spank, spank. ‘You know very well that you are not supposed to yell, call names, or throw your food. You have made a big mess in the kitchen.”

Niall cries out loudly. “Daddy! Please stop!”

“The third is because you need to remember your place,” spank. “I am the daddy.” 

Spank!

“You are the baby.”

Spank!

“Do you understand me,” he asks and stops the punishment.

“Yes, Daddy! I’ll be a good boy, I promise! Just please, no more spanking,” the blond begs.

“Good boy,” Josh coos, flipping Niall around. The boy clings to Josh, crying into his chest. He whimpers apologies over and over. Breaths heave in and out of aching lungs Josh allows him to cry for as long as he needs to. “You took your punishment so well, Honey. I’m so proud of you,” he whispers into the boy’s ear. At least twenty soft kisses are placed on Niall’s forehead and cheeks.

Sometimes Niall wishes that Uncle Li and Z were his daddies instead of Josh. He loves his daddy, but his punishments are unbearable. One time, when he was new to the community and Harry was still having plenty of tantrums, Niall watched one of Harry’s punishments. The curly haired boy had pulled Liam’s hair and thrown his sippy cup. All that earned Harry was 20 minutes in the corner and ten spanks. And his daddies were still nice to him throughout the entire punishment, always whispering praise and giving him kisses. Harry always gets cuddled when his punishments are over.

Josh on the other hand doesn’t have any punishment guidelines. Everything he does is spur of the moment. Minor things could sometimes earn Niall more than fifteen spanks. The man just keeps going until he feels he’s done enough. It hardly seems fair at all.

Niall’s friend Amber once told him that her mommy and daddy never punish her with a spanking. They take away her favorite toys and have her sit on a chair in front of a blank wall. 

“I’m really sorry, Daddy,” Niall says. He shyly raises his head and presses his lips to the older man’s.

“I know you are, Baby,” Josh tells him. “What do you say we hop in the shower and wash off all of these tears and sweat?”

The boy nods and Josh stands them both up. He raises Niall’s jeans and nappy back over the boy’s bottom, and the blond cries out even more. It does not feel pleasant one bit.

Niall was hoping Josh would lift him up onto his hip and carry him up the stairs, but instead he limps behind the man. Each step is agonizing as the not so smooth padding of his diaper rubs against his sore behind. If he were Harry he’d be carried around everywhere.

The boy hasn’t always been so jealous of his friend. Only recently has he began criticizing his own life and the differences between the curly-haired boy’s and his own. He is jealous of how much attention and praise Harry receives. Josh praises Niall, but normally only after punishments have taken place. All Harry has to do is glue macaroni noodles onto a piece of paper and suddenly its a true work of art. He sings along to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and everyone around him gives the boy a standing ovation. His friend always gets cuddles and hugs without Zayn and Liam asking for anything in return, whereas Josh often asks for Niall to do something sexual before he receives his cuddles. 

Even at school Harry receives more affection from the helpers and awe from fellow littles than anybody else. Everyone sees him as the most adorable creature to ever walk the planet and Niall would be lying if he said he didn’t envy him. However, Niall does have one thing that none of the other littles at the center do. He is the only person there that Harry has ever called his best friend, and he is never going to let anyone forget that!

The only time Niall ever gets to shine is during recess. His friend never does well at sports because of his long, scraggly legs and hair always getting in his eyes. A few of the other kids have dubbed Niall ‘King of the Playground’ because he is usually the head decision maker on which game the majority will be playing that day. And he is self-proclaimed the team captain of any team he is in. The helpers have taken note and have lectured him about sharing and taking turns, but he enjoys the power.

They walk through the master bedroom and into the adjoining bath. This room has a walk-in shower whereas Niall’s personal bathroom only has a bathtub. 

Josh opens the glass door and leans in to turn the knobs. Water starts streaming down and it's the only sound in the room. The man walks over to the boy and pulls his jeans and nappy down to the floor. The blond steps out of them and kicks them to the side. He then pulls Niall’s sweater over his head. Then he undresses himself and they stand in the middle of the bathroom naked, waiting for the water to heat up.

Once steam has filled the room, Josh takes the boy’s hand and they walk in to the shower cabinet. It’s a little too hot for Niall’s sore bum. He hisses, trying to deflect the water. Josh however loves the heat and rolls his shoulders forwards and backwards attempting to relax the tension.

The man hasn’t said anything to Niall yet and it honestly hurts his feelings. Somedays Josh would go on and on, talking for hours, and other days he would give the boy the silent treatment.

He picks up a bottle of two-in-one shampoo and conditioner and squeezes a large drop onto his hand and rubs it between both. He rubs Niall’s head and the boy preens at the touch, wanting to be rubbed like this all of the time. If Niall were a cat he would be purring loud enough their neighbors would be able to hear.

Niall rinses his hair by himself while Josh washes his own hair. Then the man picks up the loofa hanging over the water spicket and adds body wash to it. He scrubs Niall’s body from head to toe. It’s a relief to get the sweat and grime of the day off, but it isn’t pleasant when Josh washes his bottom with the rough material.

Once the two are nice and clean, the water is turned off and Niall is wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Josh wraps a towel around his bottom half and leads them into the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and has the boy stands in front of him. He removes Niall’s towel and begins drying him. Niall hates this part almost as much as a real toddler would. Josh then dries Niall’s hair.

When he pulls back the towel he reveals pink cheeks and bright blue eyes looking at him. He leans forward and kisses the boy. Niall, wanting some more, grabs a hold on the man’s shoulders and deepens the kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” Josh mumbles around his lips.

Niall moves his head down and bites Josh’s collar bone. He watches the man visibly stiffen under his towel.

“Want to take care of that, hmmmm? Want some special milk before you go night-night?”

Niall nods. “Yes, Daddy.”

“On your knees, Baby,” he commands and Niall drops to the floor.

Josh opens the towel to show Niall what he’s been waiting for all day. The boy licks his lips and leans forwards. He wraps one hand around the bottom and kisses the tip before putting it in his mouth.

“C’mon, Baby. Show Daddy how much you’ve learned from sucking your thumb,” Josh moans.

Niall goes down four inches and hollows his cheeks. He moans around the growth and Josh growls at the vibrations and what they’re doing to him.

“Touch your happy parts, Baby. Make yourself happy.”

The boy uses his left hand and wraps it around himself while still using his right hand to jerk Josh off where his mouth can’t reach. It’s hard for him to tug on his on member when he’s so consumed with trying to make his Daddy feel amazing.

Josh thrusts into his mouth and he chokes. The gagging only makes the man thrust his hips more. Niall’s eyes brim with tears but he continues sucking. After two more minutes of the perfect wet heat around his cock, Josh cums.

“Swallow it, Baby. Drink your special milk so you can grow big and strong,” he pulls out and hold Niall’s jaw open and watches the cum slide down the boy’s tongue and into his throat.

“Good boy,” he praises pulling him onto the bed. He kisses Niall’s chest and tummy. “Would you look at that? You’re happy parts are still hard. Didn’t get to finish, did you?”

Niall shakes his head. “No, Daddy. Wanted to make you feel good.”

“Thank you,” Josh says. He wraps his hand around the boy’s member. “I’m glad you knew that my needs come first, Honey.

Josh jerks the boy off and he comes on his tummy. He picks up the towel from the ground and wipes the white mess from the boy.

Josh slides his arms under the boy and picks him up. He carries him out of his own bedroom to Niall’s. The boy is placed on the changing table. Josh grabs a nappy and places it under the boy’s bottom and sprinkles baby powder over his privates and bottom. The nappy is taped up and he kisses Niall on the forehead before helping him stand.

Niall doesn’t fight Josh when the brings out footie-pajamas, even though Niall hates his feet being covered when he sleeps. Josh helps Niall into the pjs and when he’s done, he looks at his boy. The boy he is so lucky to have.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight,” Josh asks.

Niall nods and the man leads him back to his bedroom.

While Niall makes himself comfortable, Josh puts Meet The Robinsons in the DVD player and shuts the lights off. He climbs into bed next to the blond and crawls under the covers. He puts arm around the small body and pulls him close.

“Good night, Baby,” he say whispers in the boy’s ear.

“Night- night, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone decides they didn't like this chapter, just remember that I have already said that they had a sexual relationship. Niall isn't in a deep headspace like Harry is. He is more of a submissive and Josh is his dom, but they still live in a daddy/little situation. Yes, Josh does seem rather abusive. Just remember that there is a reason Zayn hates Josh. I have big plans for Niall, okay? I promise it won't stay like this.
> 
> The next chapter is a daycare chapter, so be ready for little Louis to meet other littles!


	16. Two Sad Princesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of day one at daycare for Louis! 
> 
> The amount of kudos, comments, and subscriptions on this fic are insane! Thank you so much!

Louis watches Harry as he’s being buckled into his car seat. Unlike last Friday, he’s not crying this time. The blue-eyed boy knows it’s because Louis is going with him to daycare today. Louis rolls his eyes, not at Harry but at the entire fact that there is a daycare for kidnapped adults. He doesn’t understand how it’s possible that this place has never been investigated before. Surely there must be satellites in space taking pictures for websites like google maps. There must be photos of giant kids running around like monkeys trying to escape. 

This building probably looks like a dungeon. With a moat full of bubbling tar surrounding it! Something has to be stopping the littles from escaping. There’s probably cockroaches and termites. Louis bets himself that the second they walk in the floorboards will give in because of age and bug damage. He cringes. The boy imagines the people who work there are silent men from Russia who don’t speak, have no hair, and carry around large AK-47s, ready for target practice on anyone who tries to run.

Papa had told him that Harry normally enjoys day care, but for as long as Louis has known the boy he hasn’t wanted to go there.

“Where’s Daddy,” Harry asks.

“He’s just packing your bag,” Zayn says while adjusting last strap on the carseat so Harry is safe but still comfortable. “Alright, Lou, let’s get you buckled in now.”

Zayn leads Louis to the opposite side of the car with his hand on the boy’s back. The man opens the door and watches Louis climb into the seat. He plays around with buckles and belts until the boy is completely locked in.

“There you go,” Zayn smiles, booping the boy’s nose before ducking back out of the car.

“Boys ready, then,” Liam asks walking into the garage.

“As ready as the can be,” Zayn tells him.

“I put a few extra nappies in just in case with some juice and snack crackers,” Liam says handing the his husband the bag. The man puts it between Harry and Louis.

“Okay, boys! Let’s hit the road,” Zayn cheers as he slides into the driver’s seat and Liam into the passenger’s.

The engine starts and they back out of the dark garage into the glorious sunlight. It’s bright enough that the daddies both put on sunglasses, which Louis thinks make them look even more chic. 

The nervousness in Louis’ stomach grows the longer the driving continues. He begins pulling on a loose string of the expensive jacket he is bundled into. He looks over at Harry who is drumming his fingers along the window and humming a song to himself. Louis can never get over the boy’s voice. It just doesn’t match his body at all. He’s so soft and gentle, but his voice is raspy and when he hums it makes Louis feel warm.

“Shoot! Did I remember to turn off the oven after breakfast,” Zayn asks Liam.

“You definitely didn’t turn it off,” Liam replies. Zayn’s breath hitches. “Which is why I turned it off before I got in the car.”

Zayn let’s out a huge breath from his chest that he didn’t know he was holding in. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.”

Liam chuckles. “I don’t even want to think of all of the crazy situations you’d be in!”

The men laugh and look into the rear-view mirror to see both of the boys are smiling at their conversation.

The brunette man knows that Louis is still nervous so he decides to continue the conversation in an attempt of distracting the little one.

“Do you remember our third date, Babe,” he asks Zayn.

The one driving snorts, “How could I forget?”

“What happened,” Louis asks.

“He took me to a roller rink. He borrowed his uncle’s Mustang, trying to woo me. We skated for two hours before we finally left. And when we got out to the car it was dead. He left the lights on and it completely drained the battery!”

Louis’ mouth drops a little. “Papa silly,” Harry laughs.

Zayn continues the story, “We couldn’t find anyone with jumper cables and of course it started raining! The hood of the car was down and we couldn’t get it up. So we had to walk all the way across town to get to a mechanic shop and by the time we got there it was midnight.”

“Did you get any help,” the blue-eyed boy wonders.

“Nope! We had to sleep underneath a tree the entire night until the guy could come in and fix it!”

“Why didn’t you just use your phones,” Louis asks.

“This was the early 2000s. Cell service was so spotty that even clouds could ruin a signal,” Liam explains.

“How old were you when you met?”

“Papa was 20 and I was 18. We met at uni.”

“What did you study?” Liam and Zayn have to start being careful now with the amount of questions the boy keeps asking. Not that they think he’s asking the information for any reason that isn’t curiosity, but they still know the boys can’t know everything.

“I majored in bio,” Liam says.

“And you,” Louis asks Zayn.

“Journalism.”

“You’re a writer,” Louis asks.

Zayn chuckles. “Nope! Never used my degree once!”

‘Interesting,’ Louis thinks. 

“Daddy ‘nd Papa smart,” Harry says.

“Thank you, Bugaboo,” Liam smiles. “So are you!”

Zayn turns the car into a parking lot. There are a few other cars here. Louis spots a man carrying girl in a polkadotted dress on his hip. They’re walking towards a building that is painted the color of sunshine. ‘But that can’t be the day care center. Where’s the mote? And the scary Russians?’

Zayn and Liam exit the car and open the boys’ doors. Liam bends down and begins unclipping various buckles and Louis felt himself being less constricted. ‘It’s ironic. Feeling like a snake just released me from its tight hold, but I’m just going to be restricted again in a few minutes.’

The man grabs hold of the ribs next to the boy’s armpits and helped guide him out of the car. He stands Louis on his feet and reaches in for the bag. Liam grabs Louis’ hand and entwines their fingers. They join Zayn who has a smiling Harry on his hip.

“Ready, freddies,” Zayn asks the boys.

“Not really,” Louis mutters.

“Nothing to be scared of, Sweetie,” Zayn comforts.

“How do you know?”

“Because Harry will help you. Right, Babe,” the man asks the boy he’s carrying.

“Uh-huh,” Harry nods and sends Louis the most comforting smile he can muster.

They walk up the sidewalk and Louis’ grip on Liam tightens the further to the entrance they are. Zayn opens the door and holds it for Louis and Liam. The man has to use his free hand to urge the boy forward. 

Louis looks around and sees two ladies standing at a front desk. One looks up and nudges the other. “Hello,” the blond says. “You must be Louis!”

They walk forward towards the foursome with big smiles. They look fake to Louis. “Good morning, Harry,” the brunette greets.

“Mowning Miss Vanessa ‘nd Louise,” Harry responds. The daddies grin at how polite their baby is. “This is my bruder!”

“Say hi, Lou,” Liam tells him.

The boy doesn’t want to be here. He wants to go home and be cuddled until he gets tired and takes his usual pre-lunch nap. He wants to go home to his keyboard. Where there are never a bunch of strangers. Where he can stay in his pajamas all day instead of the purple leggings he’s wearing that barely cover his nappy and a tshirt with puppies on it. Where it doesn’t smell like ham. And why does this place smell like ham anyway? It reminds the boy of a nursing home, which makes him feel even more sick. He’s grown so accustomed to the sweet scents that are used to relax Harry.

The boy refuses to look up. He hides his body behind Liam, who still has his fingers mixed in with the small lad’s.

The blond woman moves closer and kneels in front of the two. She takes Louis’ free hand in both of her’s. “Aw, it’s okay to be nervous. Everyone is nervous on their first day,” Louise tells him.

Louis raises his eyes up from the spot on Liam’s back that he was staring at. Everybody in the room is staring at him. He blushes. “Sorry,” he says.

“Why are you apologizing,” she asks.

“I probably look like a big baby right now,” he mumbles.

Surprisingly, no one laughs at the irony of the situation. “Hey, Lou, Papa and I need you to be our brave boy today. Can you do that?”

Louis has slipped slightly into his headspace, mostly out of nerves. His brain is trying to go deeper into the headspace to cope with all of the changes. He nods. “O-okay, Daddy,”

“Good boy,” Liam praises. He leans down and presses a kiss to the sandy brown hair.

“What do you say, Louis,” she asks, holding out her and for him to take. “Are you ready to have a fun day?”

The extended hand goes untouched. He doesn’t want to hold her hand. He doesn’t know her. Zayn sets Harry does and the boy walks over to Louis and grabs his hand. Miss Louise nods in understanding and puts her hand to her side.

“Don’t worry, Loulou. I’m here,” Harry comforts,

Louis lets go of Liam and turns to face his brother. “Don’t leave me today,” the blue eyes beg.

Harry shakes his head so quickly his curls release the smell of the shampoo and conditioner. It’s a comforting and familiar scent. “I won’t.”

Knowing that the boys wouldn’t be splitting up soon, even for the time it takes to hug, the daddies both wrap their arms around the two. It probably looks ridiculous, like a team huddle before a game, but they don’t care. Kisses and praises are thrown everywhere and there is more love in their tiny circle than anywhere else in the world.

“Behave, Babies. We will be back after lunch to get you. Okay,” Zayn asks.

Louis nods and Harry speaks for both of them. “Okay, Papa.”

The husbands grab hands as swell. “Goodbye, Louis. Have a good day, yeah? You too, Bugaboo!”

Tears well at the bottom of the blue eyes, but they don’t shed. It’s all so overwhelming to Louis and he feels so helpless in a building full of strangers. “Bye bye,” Harry calls as the two retreat.

“Harry, why don’t we take Louis and introduce him to everyone,” Vanessa suggests.

The boy nods and she and Louise stand next to the two boys. Louise holds Harry’s other hand. Vanessa tries grabbing Louis’ but he blocks it. She sighs knowing he’s just nervous.

The three walk Louis into the big room and he looks around, dumbfounded. There are boys and girls everywhere, but he had to take a second look to see that they were indeed real adults. It looks like a legitimate daycare.

“Boys and girls,” Vanessa calls. “Let’s all sit in a circle. We have a very special person that everyone needs to meet!”

One by one, the littles gather around the four and take their seats. Some of them have toys and stuffies smashed into their arms. Its hard for a few to sit criss cross with their diapers so they lay on their tummies instead.

“Everyone,” Louise says. “This is Louis, Harry’s big brother.”

The air is filled with a buzz of awestruck as they all stare at him. He looks at Harry who is smiling at him with huge dimples. He looks proud.

“He is very new to our community so make sure to give him a warm welcome.”

“How about we all go around and introduce ourselves,” Caroline suggests.

“Great idea! I’ll go first,” Vanessa says. She’s sitting next to Louis, which makes it more awkward to look at her because he has to turn his head in a weird fashion. ”I know we already met, but hi! My name is Vanessa and I’m a happy helper here. If there is anything you need, you just tell us.” 

All eyes turn to the little girl sitting next to Vanessa. It’s the girl from the parking lot with the polka dot dress. She has beautiful brown hair tied into pigtails. “I’m Eleanor,” she says quietly. Louis kind of wants to give her a hug because she looks so shy.

Next to her is a boy with blond hair and a perfectly chiseled face. Louis is completely thrown off by the denim overalls he’s wearing. “I’m Cam,” he smiles. 

Beside Cam is clearly his best friends as they nudge each other’s shoulders. This boy has tan skin and looks Middle Eastern. His hair is curly, but not in the same way as Harry’s. “I am Jameen,” he says. He has an accent which is odd but beautiful.

Louis sends him a small smile back. As he looks around the circle he notices that every girl is pretty and every boy is good looking. Makes sense. A kidnapper can have anyone they want, might as well go for someone appealing to the eyes.

“‘Ello, Louis,” Niall says.

“Hi, Niall,” he greets in return.

“You two have met,” one little boy asks.

“Uh-huh! Went over to his house last week,” the blond smiles.

Next to Niall are his and Harry’s two best friends. “Hi! I’m Amber,” says a girl in a pink babydoll dress excitedly. 

“I’m Abby,” greets the other girl.

Louis has definitely heard Harry talk about these two before. The curly-haired boy was bouncing up and down last night and bedtime, eager for Louis to meet his best friends. It took an extra warm bottle of milk for him to calm down enough to lay in bed and a second story from Liam to get him to fall asleep.

For Harry, Louis smiles and waves.

A woman with brown skin is sat next to Harry’s friends. “Hello, Love. I’m Caroline. I’m also a happy helper.”

She seems incredibly nice, in a warm sense. Her smile makes Louis feel a bit more at ease. “Miss Cawoline is awesome,” Harry whispers to him.

Beside her is yet another helper named Rebecca. She has curly red hair but looks to be more rigid than the other helpers. Between Rebecca and Louise are three other littles. Two boys who both have brown hair named Benji and Sammy, and a girl with ridiculously long blond hair named Sarah. They seemed to all be a best friend trio, similar to Harry’s group.

“And, well we’ve already met, Bab. I’m Louise,” the blond woman smiles at him.

Louis feels better now that he knows everyone’s names. The helpers for the most part seem nice. But the blue-eyed boy finds himself staring at the lonesome girl again. Eleanor. She’s the prettiest girl in the room, so why was nobody paying attention to her?

The circle of littles is dismissed and everyone is allowed to go play. Harry is still holding Louis’ hand and they help each other stand. The curly one leads his brother over to the group of friends in their usual corner. They flop down on bean-bag chairs and sink in. Harry and Louis share a large chair. 

“What should we play today,” Amber asks.

“It’s Louis’ first day. He should pick,” Abby says.

The four look at Louis expectantly. He blushes at the attention. “I-I don’t know. Harry, you pick.”

“Wanna play dress-up?”

“Okay,” Abby happily says.

“I guess we can,” Niall sighs.

Amber agrees as well. “Is that okay, Louis?”

He is pulled out of the trance he was in of staring at the girl sitting alone in a corner hugging a teddy bear. “Hmmm,” he asks.

“Dress up,” Amber asks.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah. Sure,” he mumbles.

There is a tub full of various hats, play glasses, masks, and capes. It’s nowhere near as good as the selection of costumes they have in the playroom at home.

Harry lets go of Louis and walks over to the tub that his friends are surrounding. He looks back to find Louis just standing there awkwardly. “Coming, Loulou?”

“Um, I’ll be right back. Save me a crown, okay?”

Harry nods, “Okay!”

Louis walks away from the group and over to the corner Eleanor is sitting in. She doesn’t see him, too focused on rubbing the fur of the stuffie. 

“Hi,” Louis says to her.

She looks up in shock. “Oh, hello.”

“Are you okay?”

She sighs. “Not really.”

“What’s wrong?”

“No one likes me,” Eleanor frowns.

“Are you new,” the boy asks.

She nods. “I started two weeks ago.”

“They don’t hate you. They just don’t know you yet,” Louis tells her.

Eleanor looks up at the boy with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. The past few times she’s been at daycare have been miserable. She misses home and her family that she was taken from. She had been hoping that at least here should be able to find solace in being around people of the same situation. But when she had started crying about missing her friends and family everyone cast her off as being a cry baby. Louis has been the only kind little to her.

Louis stretches his hand out. “Here. You can come play dress up or whatever they’re doing with us,” he offers.

She warily grabs his hand and he helps her bring her to her feet. Louis leads the girl over to Harry and his friends.

“Eleanor is gonna play with us,” he declares.

“Okay,” Harry smiles at the two. “You can be a pwincess,” he smiles handing her a plastic tiara with pink feathers lining the rim.

The girl smiles at the offering. Louis takes it from her and places it on her head as if she were true royalty. 

Abby, Amber, and Niall watch. The two other girls are slightly jealous that Louis hasn’t paid them any attention. Niall doesn’t look very pleased that Louis, the new kid, thinks he can make decisions without asking everyone else.

“You look pwetty,” Harry compliments.

“Thank you,” she blushes.

“Look Loulou! There’s a cwown for you!” He hands Louis an obnoxious looking crown. Its gold plastic with giant fake gems on it. 

The blue-eye boy takes it and places it on his head. “How do I look?”

“Wike a weal king,” Harry claps.

Louis takes note that Harry seems to be talking more childlike now than he normally does. Maybe it’s because he is surrounded by other littles. Or because he is so excited. Either way, it is endearing and Louis can’t help but smile at Harry.

Harry’s brother reaches into the tub searching for another crown, but he can’t seem to find one. He settles for a plastic tiara because he knows Harry won’t mind. 

He turns around showing everybody what he chose before placing it on the brown curls. “There you go,” he says, poking one of his deep dimples.

“Look El-nor! We’re both pwincesses!”

Niall scoffs. “You can’t be a princess, Harry.”

“Yes he can,” Louis tells him.

Harry frowns. “Why not, NiNi?”

“Because you’re a boy!”

“He can be whatever he wants,” Louis says firmly.

“No,” Niall says loud enough for the entire room to hear. He rips the tiara from Harry’s hair. “Harry, you can’t be a princess!”

Harry grips his head after the painful tug on his hair. Why is Niall being so mean to him?

“Give it back,” Louis shouts.

“No,” Niall screams at him.

“Loulou, it’s okay,” Harry whimpers, trying to calm his brother.

Louis ignores him. The helpers are coming over to stop them but that doesn’t stop Louis from ripping the tiara from Niall’s hands. “Harry can be whatever he wants! If he wants to be a princess let him! He’s the prettiest princess there is!”

“Woah, woah, woah there,” Louise says. “Boys, what’s going on?”

“Louis yelled at me,” Niall says.

Louis’ jaw drops. “Only because he took Harry’s tiara right from his head!”

“Because he’s a boy! Boys can’t be princesses, stupid!”

“Shut up,” Louis yells back.

“That’s enough,” one of the males helpers says. “Corner time! Now! The boy of ya!”

“Why do I have to sit in the corner,” Louis asks.

“Because you were yelling and said shut up. Shut up is very mean thing to say,” Louise tells him.

“And Niall, Harry can be whatever he wants to. It was very disrespectful of you to take Harry’s tiara. And you know name yelling and name calling is bad.”

Louis and Niall accept their punishments and are lead into a blank room where they are both sat in corners for 20 minutes.

“I want you two to think about what you did wrong,” Louise orders. A man stays in the room with them to make sure they don’t talk or do anything else wrong.

Eleanor picks up the tiara that had been thrown onto the ground. She approaches Harry who is staring blankly at the ground. She sits next to him and puts it back on his head. “We’re still princesses,” she says weakly.

Harry smiles softly, but a new emotion has been introduced to his brain. It’s foreign to him. It feels like fear and sadness, but almost as if it had already happened in the past, not now. He feels vulnerable. Louis stood up for him and he is grateful. But Niall, his own friend, betrayed him.

Amber and Abby leave the two alone to go play with Barbie dolls elsewhere.

“Harry,” she asks.

“Hmmmm?”

“Louis seems like a great person,” she says, not really knowing what else to say.

“I always wanted a big brother who cares,” he says, deep in thought. He’s drifted out of his headspace more than he has in the past two years. “Louis is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the next chapter. I'm being serious.


	17. The Story of the Sad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the explanation of Harry's past. Do not read this if you are triggered by rape and pedophilia
> 
> This is all flashbacks of important random moments between the ages of 14-16.
> 
> This is sad.
> 
> And I'm adding a trigger warning. This chapter had underage child abuse/molestation, rape, violence. If this becomes too much, just ask me in the comments and I'll tell you everything.
> 
> In fact, just ask me anything you want.
> 
> I warned you all, but I promise this story will be happy again soon.

Flash!

Flash! Flash!

Harry hears the shuttering noise of a camera. From behind closes eyelids he can sees the world glow and then return to blackness.

“Mhp,” he whines.

“Shit, he’s up,” someone says.

Harry attempts to move his body, but all it does is shake a bit. He squirms and pries his eyes open despite feeling as though they are glued together.

“Hold still,” the voice orders.

“Where am I,” Harry asks. His head feesl like it's been dragged through thick mud. He blinks at the bright lights in his eyes.

“Seriously, Harry! Shut the fuck up and be still!”

“B-brent,” Harry stutters out.

“He wasn’t supposed to wake up! How much did you give him,” the boy’s brother asks.

“Same amount as I always do,” argues someone else. Harry knows that voice all too well.

He tries to sit up, but his arms and legs feel paralyzed.

“Then why the fuck is he awake,” Brent growls.

“I dunno. Maybe he’s grown immune to the dosage,” his father says. 

“I-I can’t… can’t move,” Harry tells them as if they’re listening. “Help,” he pleads.

“Keep shooting,” his dad says.

“Shooting what,” Harry asks.

Flash! Flash!

The boy has no clue what is actually happening to him. Can they even hear him? What were they just talking about?

“Do you know how much more customers will pay because he’s awake? Sleeping is one thing, awake is another.”

Flash! Flash!

Harry cries out as his hair is pulled. He opens his eyes to see his father standing over him holding clenching a tuft of brown curls.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna keep those pretty little eyes of yours open,” he warns.

“I can’t,” Harry argues. “They’re so heavy!”

A large hand comes down and slaps him across the cheek. His arm slowly bends to cup his face. “You will do as I say!”

“Daddy,” Harry cries.

“I thought I fucking told you never to call me that,” his father screams and pulls his hair even harder.

Harry’s body is hoisted up into a sitting position and his back presses against the wall for stability. He looks down at his body. His bare body. ‘Why are my dad and brother taking pictures of me naked,’ Harry wonders.

His heart is beating heavily is his chest almost as if it’s trying to match the pace of the camera shutter.

“Spread his legs more,” his brother orders.

Harry tries to cement his legs to the mattress but his father uses both of his hands and tightly grips his thighs. He’s wide open now and there’s nothing he can do about it.

The fourteen year old wants to scream, but he doesn’t have enough strength. The only thing he is able to is control his breathing and get through this. Hope it’s all one big nightmare. 

\--

Harry wakes up the next morning in his own bed again wearing his pajamas. ‘Maybe it was a dream,’ he sighs. But when he unhinges his jaw to yawn, he yelps. His face is bruised. And his hairline hurts. 

He gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to start breakfast for his brother and father. Regardless of what may have happened last night, he is not going to risk a beating for not making sure they have food to eat. 

By the time his kin comes out to the kitchen, Harry is setting down beans on toast and coffee.

“Jesus, it’s a mess in here,” his father grumbles.

“Sorry, sir. I’ll clean up after breakfast,” the boy says bowing his head.

“Who even said you’d be eating this morning,” his brother sneers.

“I-uh-.”

“Ungrateful cunt,” his father mutters. “First you make your mother leave and then you assume you deserve to live a luxurious life?”

“No, I-,” he stutters.

“Save it. Go to your room,” his father orders. “And I expect you to clean this entire house by the time we get back from work.”

“Yes, sir,” he says defeatedly and leaves.

\--

Brent and his father no longer bother drugging Harry. At least twice a week for the past three months after the first time, he’s been woken in the middle of the night in a strange room to a bright camera flash. After being beaten multiple times he’s decided to no longer fight back. There’s no point. Sometimes he’s tied up. There are days where he’s wearing odd things, like women’s underwear. He once woke to a live snake slithering up his bare chest.

The two never mention anything on the following days at breakfast. They simply eat, say a couple of derogatory slurs, and leave him to do the cooking and cleaning until they get home from work. Harry has never been in school before, so while every other teen is in class, the newly turned 15 year old stays home and completes domestic tasks. He can’t read or do large math problems. The only thing he probably is good for cooking and cleaning.

Harry has never left the house before either, except to go to the garage and backyard to take to out garbage. He recalls his brother telling him once that it was because he didn’t exist to the rest of the world. No birth certificate or social security. His mother left the day after he was born, and his father, who didn’t want to deal with regulations from the government, has kept him hidden in the house.

\--

Seasons came and went. The windows of the house are now boarded up. The beatings become worse. Starvation has been used more regularly as a way to control the boy from doing anything drastic. More pictures and videos are taken of Harry naked. His father and brother never never did tell him why, and he’s sure he doesn’t want to know either.

It’s midnight, February, 2, 2012. The boy should have been suspicious when his father and brother had made him a birthday cake only hours ago. They haven’t acknowledged his birthday in years. He hasn’t been given the day off from his chores before, ever. 

Brent didn’t pick on him at all that day. His father didn’t yell or hit him. He ate three whole meals. It was the best day of his life.

“Get up,” Brent said shaking his body.

“Wha-, why,” he says through the fog of sleep.

“Get your ass up. I have a surprise for you,” he says, sweetly. Too sweetly.

Had Brent and Harry’s father seen the error of their actions? Are they now going to treat him better?

“Okay,” he says lifting up his blanket and rolling out of the bed.

Harry is lead to the bottom of the stairs where his father is standing, looking slightly annoyed.

“What’s going on,” the boy asks.

“Since it’s still your birthday, we’ve decided to take you on your very first car ride,” his brother smiles patting him on the back.

“Are you pranking me,” he asks.

“No, now come on. Let’s get going,” his father says.

Harry doesn’t own any shoes. His bare feet walk into the garage and he hisses as the cold concrete hurts his toes. His father opens the back door and he slides in. It’s a nice car, surprisingly. His father and brother work together on construction sites, so Harry isn’t sure how they could afford a car like this. ‘They must have money coming in from somewhere else,’ he thinks.

The car backs out of the garage and into the pitch black night. This isn’t how he had imagined his first excursion into the world at all. Staring out of the window at the different times of the year. He has always wanted to climb the trees, fresh with new spring leaves. Dance in a summer rainstorm. Rake the beautiful fall leaves and crunch them underneath his feet. Lay in the cold snow. All during the daytime. 

But instead he’s in the back of his father’s car driving through his own neighborhood. They pass houses he never knew existed so close to him. Random teenagers are walking on the sidewalk here and there. Cats chasing each other across roads. A few random lights on in houses. All of these people have been living amazing lives and are blissfully unaware of Harry’s fate. The boy who has been kept hidden right under their noses.

They pull up to a shady looking building. There are doors all over the place. “What’s this place,” Harry asks.

“Motel,” his father sighs.

Brent and his father get out of the car but Harry doesn’t. They walk away from the car without looking back. Harry hears a click as his father presses the lock button on his keys. He tries opening the door closest to him, but it's no use. Even after pushing the lock up it wouldn’t open. His father had turned childlock on. 

He watches as the two knock on a door on the bottom floor. The door opens and they slide through. Their silhouettes can be seen through the closed shades. They’re talking to someone. And someone just handed somebody else something. 

They return and open Harry’s door. “Come on, Son. We have a present for you,” his father says.

He says nothing and accepts the hand to leap out of the car. His father doesn’t let go of him and his brother stays close by. They go to the door and knock once more. It opens and a large man with no hair let’s them in.

Harry’s nose stings. The stench in the room is unbearable. Sweat. Sex. Liquor. 

“Harry, meet Jack. Your most important customer,” Brent says.

The boy looks up with fear in his eyes. The man has large eyes. Large enough to stare a hole though Harry’s clothes.

“God, he’s even sexier in person,” the man speaks. “Wonder how fit he is underneath all of these.”

His freakishly giant hands go to the corner of Harry’s shirt to lift it off. 

Harry slaps his hand away. “No, don’t touch me,” he shrieks.

“I paid. I get what I want.”

He reaches his hand out again and Harry runs behind his brother. “Dad! Stop him!”

Brent and his father each grip onto Harry’s arms and push him forward to the man, who catches him.

“We’ll be back in 3 hours,” his father says.

“Wait! Dad don’t go! Help! Dad! Somebody! Brent! Please don’t leave me,” he shouts as the man restrains him. But they do leave him.

“If you don’t stop screaming, I will kill you,” the man growls in his ear.

“Now, undress and get on the bed,” Jack orders.

Harry does so in fear of losing his life. Jack takes a beer from the mini bar and chugs it faster than Harry’s ever seen anyone down a drink before. There’s a collection of glass bottles littering the floor. He sets the empty bottle on nightstand and looks up at his rented boy. 

“You will not scream or try to get away. Do you understand,” he asks.

Harry nods his head quickly.

The man rapes Harry. He hits him. He calls him names that Harry’s never heard before. Nothing is gentle. Harry’s bleeding from places in his body that he didn’t know could bleed before. 

Fed up, he reaches for the bottle with the intention of whacking the man over the head with it while he sits on the edge of the bed smoking a cigarette. But, unfortunately for Harry, the man hears the sound of the bottle sliding on the wooden table.

He stands up and grabs the bottle from Harry. He punches the boy square in the face and breaks his nose. He wipes the blood onto the duvet. “And just what were you planning on doing with that? Hmmmm? Were you gonna kill me?”

Before Harry has any way to defend himself, Jack smashes the bottom of the bottle on the bed frame. Glass shatters all around Harry. Jack holds the top of the bottle and pokes a jagged edge, and a drop of blood of his own forms on his thumb.

He chuckles. “If you died, nobody would fucking care. You’re nobody. Nobody loves a nobody. I’m doing you a favor, you know?”

He straddles the boy who is paralyzed with fear. 

“You wanted to kill me? Ha! How about I make this even and just kill you instead?”

He slams the broken bottle onto Harry’s chest and drags the sharp glass through Harry’s skin. Blood is everywhere. When the man decides the cut is long enough he pulls off and throws the rest of the bottle on the floor.

He gathers his belongings and leaves Harry coughing and crying on the bed. The door to the motel room is left wide open as the cold air of winter blows through.

If it hadn’t been for two men hearing him crying and going inside to check out what the hell was going on, he would have died. Two men who had been in town to visit a very sick, old rich man who had died two days prior and had left them with more money than anyone would know what to do with.

If it hadn’t been for the man with big, strong muscles had attended med school for three years and stitched up his gash, that was deep enough to kill him. The boy had passed out from the traumatic experience and only blood loss, but not enough had left his body yet to kill him. He was going to be okay.

If it hadn’t been for the other man with black hair and tattoos insisting to his husband that they take him back to their home.

If it hadn’t been for Liam and Zayn, Harry would have bled to death. So they took him home. And after the boy had awoken and told them everything, they learned this boy didn’t exist to the rest of the world. Which worked out perfectly for them.


	18. Clingy Hazza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a week...
> 
> I made the mistake of going out of town for the weekend and going two days without writing gave me zero motivation to start writing again. Needless to say I have spent the past few days staring at the screen suffering from writers block.
> 
> I'm sorry that it took so long. But honestly I update more than most people so a few comments (that I deleted asap) were really rude. I go back to college in two weeks and there is no way I'll be able to update nearly as often as I normally do.
> 
> I'm sorry if I sound whiny but this story has gotten so much longer than the original 5 chapter story I thought it would be.

Stupid Niall and his stupid big mouth. Stupid daycare and all of Harry’s stupid friends. How could they have not defended the poor boy? Stupid Daddy and Papa for making them come today. Stupid ‘Happy Helpers’ for punishing him.  
“Times up, boys,” Louise says.

Louis and Niall turn from their respective corners and face the woman, doing as much as possible to avoid eye contact with each other. Niall is the first to walk closer to her. Louis takes three steps, deciding staying six feet away from her was close enough.

“Did you learn your lessons,” she asks.

“Yes,” they both mumble.

“Good. Now give eachother a hug and apologize,” she tells them.

“Seriously,” Louis asks.

“Yes. Every argument needs to be settled with a hug,” Louise tells them.

Niall and Louis both angrily huff sighs. Louis walks over to Niall and they half-wrap their arms around each other.

“Sorry,” Niall mumbles.

“Me too,” Louis grumbles.

The boys find it absolutely ridiculous that the helper thinks a silly hug can clean a slate.

“That’s it! Good boys,” the helper praises. “Okay, little ones. ‘m glad that you’ve learned your lesson. You may return to playing.”

Not needing to be told twice, Louis quickly turns around and leaves the room. He walks back into the large room that the other littles are playing in and is thankful to be out of that punishment room. He spots Harry still sitting in the corner, but the only person near him is Eleanor. Did his friends really just leave him there after what just happened? ‘Some friends they are,’ he thinks.

He approaches Harry, who is just staring at the tiara in his hand. He crouches in front of him. “You look a lot prettier when you smile.”

Harry’s breath hitches. He was in such a daze, he had no idea Louis had returned. 

The older boy decides to sit in front of them as crouching was beginning to make his knees hurt. “Are you two okay,” he asks.

“‘m okay,” Eleanor tells him.

“Harry?”

The curly-haired boy says nothing. Instead he crawls forward and shifts himself so his body is strewn across the little carpet beneath the three. He lays his head down on Louis’ lap. This is Harry’s spot, and no one else’s. Louis looks up at Eleanor and her eyes show confusion and worry.

“Hazza, I’m sorry about what happened,” Louis says, smoothing over the crazy curls.

Harry sniffles.

“I wasn’t being a very good brother, huh? Shouldn’t have fought with NiNi,” Louis remorses.

Harry readjusts his body so he lays flat on his back. He looks up into Louis’ eyes. There are only three people in the world that Harry truly feels safe around. Papa, who is always ready to calm him down. Daddy, who gives the best hugs and kisses. And Louis, who has just shown that he wants to protect Harry, something he never got in his first sixteen years of life. 

His eyes water and his throat clenches, but he doesn’t cry. Louis got in trouble for him, when it seems like all of his friends wanted to throw Harry under the bus. He owes it to Louis to be the best little brother he possibly can be. So no more crying, because that will just hurt his brother’s feelings. 

“You two are so lucky,” Eleanor sighs, leaning against the wall.

“Why’s that,” the blue-eyed boy questions.

“You have each other. I have no one, except for a daddy who doesn’t like playing dollies with me,” she pouts.

Eleanor has been in the community for five months now, but unlike Louis, her daddy had kept her out of daycare until he was sure she wouldn’t cause any trouble. All of that time alone with just one man had really made it hard to start going to daycare. Nobody bothered talking to her and her social skills digressed the longer she went without contact. She never thought she would be so relieved to see her Daddy before than when he picked her up after the first day.

Feeling guilty for the poor girl, Louis makes a peace offering. “You can be our friend,” he says simply. “I’m sure Daddy and Papa will let you come over to our house and play. Right, Harry?”

Harry nods. Louis takes that as a small victory that he at least got some form of reaction from the boy.

Eleanor smiles, “Really?!”

“Yeah. They let Niall come over. You have to come see our playroom! More toys in that room than there are in this whole place,” he says with excitement, using hand gestures to enhance what he’s saying. He honestly loves the playroom so much. He wishes that he could be in there right now.

“Lucky! I don’t even have a playroom!”

“I’ll ask Papa ‘bout it when he comes to get us,” he tells her.

The boy in his lap frowns, his bottom lip trembling. He wishes that Daddy and Papa would come now. After today, he never wants to come here again. Eleanor seems nice, but he doesn’t want to be around his “friends.” He looks over to see Niall staring at him while talks to Abby and Amber. Niall says that boys can’t wear tiaras. But Louis says Harry can. Louis says Harry is pretty. Louis doesn’t make fun of Harry when they play dress up at home, even when Harry wears fairy wings. NiNi knows nothing compared to Louis.

If it wasn’t for his soiled nappy and the happy helpers, Harry would stand up right now, take Louis’ hand, and walk them home. It’s only a 5 minute drive, so it couldn’t be too far to walk. 

Harry looks back up into Louis’ eyes.

“Something bothering you, Love,” the older boy asks. Duh, obviously. ‘Why would you ask such a stupid question? This is the most quiet the boy has ever been around you,’ he scolds himself.

“Tired,” Harry mumbles. It’s not a lie, he is tired. But he’s so frustrated with the day as well.

“Is there a place to nap,” Louis asks.

“Yeah, if you ask Miss Caroline or one of the other helpers they can take him,” Eleanor says.

Not wanting Louis to leave him, Harry raises his arms and grips the bottom of Louis’ shirt. “Don’t leave me.”

Louis runs his hand through the curls before running his thumb over the boy’s temple. “I won’t. Will you take a nap if I go with?”

Harry debates the option before nodding. 

Harry rolls over onto his knees before standing. Louis and Eleanor get off of the ground to. The youngest grabs hold of Louis’ hand. Eleanor isn’t tired, but she doesn’t want to be left alone. She leads the way over to Caroline, who is organizing board game boxes in a cabinet.

“Miss Caroline,” the girl says shyly.

“Yes,” she says, turning to face the trio. “Need something, Sweeties?”

“Um, we-we were wondering if… iff,” Eleanor stutters.

Louis wants to stop the girl from embarrassing herself. “We’re all a bit tired and were wondering if we could nap.”

“Are you sure? We are just about to let you all go outside to play,” she tells them.

Harry yawns wide. The woman takes pity on the boy. Harry has dark circles under his eyes. 

Louis and Eleanor yawn after him out of pure human nature.

“Well alright then. If you all honestly think you need a nap, then come on,” she says. 

Caroline takes Eleanor’s hand in her own. She reaches out to hold Harry’s but, for once the boy refuses to hold her’s. He simply draws closer to Louis. ‘Odd, normally when he’s tired he becomes more affectionate.’

“Do any of you need to be changed before you nap,” she aks.

Louis knows Harry does, but the boy isn’t saying so. “Hazza does.”

“Will you come with me? Please, Honey?”

Harry shakes his head. “Stay wiff Louis,” he whines.

Harry has no idea what he’s doing. He feels more aware of himself now than he ever has before. His mind isn’t foggy. He is actively deciding to act like a baby, even though he isn’t in the headspace. 

“What if I go with,” Louis offers.

“Don’t leave me,” the boy whimpers into his brother’s neck.

Louis pulls Harry in for a hug. He kisses the boy’s crown. “Hey, hey, hey,” he coos, rubbing up and down the large expanse of back. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but I would never leave you.”

“Pwomise?”

“Of course. I promise,” he whispers.

Harry tightens his arms before relaxing his muscles and pulling away. He turns to Miss Caroline. “I need a change.”

Truth be told, it doesn’t matter how out of his headspace Harry will ever be. Harry will likely always rely on nappies. He isn’t aware of that fact, but he hasn’t given much thought to the future. He is sure he will be a little boy forever. Zayn and Liam know that he has had no control of his bladder since they rescued him because of his post traumatic stress disorder. That’s why they put him in diapers in the first place. He doesn’t normally know when he needs to go until it happens.

The curly-haired boy blushes. How did Louis even know? Does he smell?

“Okay, Honey. Let’s go take care of that, yeah? Make you feel more comfy,” her warm voice practically hums. “Eleanor, would you mind staying out here while we take care of this?”

“Um, actually. I-I think I’ll just go outside,” she tells Louis moreover than the other two. She feels like in a way she is intruding on Louis and Harry’s moment.

“Not tired anymore,” Caroline asks.

The girl shakes her head and slowly backs away. Everyone stares at her with wide eyes and she walks away.

Caroline leads the boys into the changing room. It’s a rather small room that has three changing tables and a closet filled with nappies and changing supplies. She grabs a black bag off of the counter, which Louis recognizes as the one Liam brought in.

The woman uses a disinfecting wipe on one of the tables and pats it for Harry to hop up on. The boy glimpses at Louis, who gives him a reassuring nod. Harry walks over to the table, with Louis in tow, and lays down. He hates that the changing tables here aren’t like at home. There’s no pillow for his head to be comfy and they’re plain as opposed to the beautiful table Papa and Daddy had custom made.

Louis stands next to him, playing with his hair. The older boy tries his very hardest not to look down as Caroline pulls down Harry’s bottoms. He can’t help but frown a little when he sees how glassy the green eyes are. They stare up at Louis’, but they aren’t really looking. Out of focus.  
He shivers as the wipe cleans his bottom and privates, The nappy is removed and replaced with a new one. 

“Aw, isn’t this just the cutest little nappy,” Caroline smiles looking over the tropical fruit pattern. 

Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis, and the elder seems to understand what he’s thinking and nods at him.

Caroline finishes taping the nappy together and has Harry raise his bottom and she pulls up his pants.

“There you go, Honey. Thank you for letting me change you,” she says with complete sincerity, 

Harry rolls onto his side before sitting up. He jumps down from the changing table while the woman disinfects the table again.

Louis and Harry are brought into another small room. The walls are painted a nice soothing greyish-blue and there are little white stars scattered about. The carpet is thick and shaggy. Louis would rather sleep on that than the napping pads scattered about.

“Just pick a spot and take a nap,” she instructs.

Louis chooses a spot in the far right corner, Harry sits on the ground and nudges Louis’ leg until his brother joins him. Caroline walks over to the two holding soft blankets.

“Are you sure you want to share? Plenty of other places,” she offers.

Louis shakes his head. “We nap together at home.”

She sighs, “Well, okay. Here you go, Snuggle Bunnies,” she says handing over the blankets. Louis thanks her and wraps the fleece around Harry. He decides to use his as a pillow because he’s warm enough.

Louis lays beside Harry and pulls the boy close to his chest. Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck and breathes in deeply.

Both boys close their eyes, but neither fall asleep. Louis holds Harry for the entire hour that they rest on the floor. Harry enjoys the warmth that Louis gives him despite the pulling feeling on his heart and the tears that want to fall so bad. He nuzzles his nose into the warm skin and hums. He’s never really been this close to the blue-eyed boy before, and he hopes it’s not the last. Louis is home.

Louis hears the soft padding of footsteps on the carpet and feels a hand on his back. “Louis, Harry, it’s time to wake up, Sunshines. Lunch is ready.”

Neither boy makes any move to get up. Harry pretends he is still asleep, Louis blinks his eyes slowly, allowing the soft light in. It’s Vanessa who wakes them. He sends the woman a look that says ‘I can’t really do anything’ before lowering his eyes to the still body clinging to him.

The older boy gives in and wills Harry up. “Hazza,” he whispers, rubbing the warm back. “Hazza, it’s lunch time.”

Harry groans loud enough for only Louis’ ears to hear.

“Come on. Up you get, I know you’re hungry,” Louis says.

The boy exhales a deep breath before pulling away. They help each other stand and turn to face Vanessa who has a small smile playing on her lips. She takes them out of the room into yet another small room. Louis realizes that this place must be way bigger on the inside than it looks. 

The new room is the daycare’s answer to a cafeteria. There are seven high chairs lined up. Some littles are feeding themselves while others have helpers spoon-feeding them. A few spots are open and one little is being helped down after finishing her food. 

Louis feels a spark of anger in the fact that he is put in a chair. Deep down he was hoping this degradation was only going to happen at home. Harry is boosted into the chair next to his. The trays are set down and a man sets down sippy cups with chocolate milk. That does lighten the blue-eyed boys mood a bit because he hasn’t drank chocolate milk since he was a small child.

Ugly bibs are snapped around their necks. There aren’t cool cartoon characters or any fun print on them. Just plain, white, scratchy material, as if they were using generic towels from a hotel. 

Plates are set in front of them. The plates are made of paper and are shaped like animals with three holding compartments. Louis got a ladybug and Harry’s is a frog. Fitting. The largest section has macaroni and cheese and the ears hold grapes and green beans. Someone gives Louis a rubber spoon but turns away from him and he wonders if this is a sign that he can feed himself without being scolded. Waiting 20 more seconds and still no one acknowledging him, he picks up the spoon and scoops up some of the pasta. ‘It’s not terrible,’ he thinks.

A man slides a chair up in front of Harry’s high chair and sets down a cloth and spoon, but he leaves for a second to go retrieve something else. Harry takes the opportunity and picks up the spoon. He copies Louis’ actions and dives into the macaroni. His hand-eye coordination still isn’t amazing, but he doesn’t make a mess like he normally does.

The man returns and opens his eyes wide. “No-no, Harry. You know you are supposed to feed yourself,” he says in a babying voice. It’s so patronizing that Louis has to bite his tongue not to say anything.

Harry makes a show of scooping up a green bean and putting it in his mouth without trouble. 

“Harry, will you please give me the spoon,” the man asks.

The boy ignores the request and continues feeding himself. Louis watches the situation with a bit of fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t want to see Harry get in trouble.

“Hand it over,” he says a little less gently now. The man stretches his large hand towards Harry and gives him an yourcting look. “What would your daddies think if they found out you weren’t following the rules, eh?”

Louis narrows his eyes at the man. “Why don’t you leave him alone?”

“Look, kid. I know you’re new, but we have rules to follow. Your daddies have specifically said that Harry is not allowed to feed himself.”

“Well isn’t it obvious that he doesn’t want you feeding him?”

“Louis, please stay out of this. It’s of no concern to you,”the man hisses, no trace of friendliness in the “happy helpers” voice.

“Is there a problem over here,” Louise says, walking over to the three.

“Little Harry here is refusing to let me feed him,” the man informs her.

She nods. “I see. Is something wrong, Bab?”

Harry turns his head and trains his eyes on Louis’ thighs. There’s no where else to look. If he looks at somebody who isn’t Louis, they are going to question him further. But even looking at his brother's face would be too risky. Louis might get mad at him for being disobedient.

He doesn’t want to make Louis upset.

But Miss Louise isn’t his mommy. And the man isn’t his Daddy.

'If I can't feed myself then I just won't eat,' Harry decides. 

The boy places the spoon on the tray, definitely not in the hands of the waiting adults. The man sighs and sits down in the chair in front of Harry. He picks up the spoon and Harry turns his face to Louis'. He gives him pleading eyes which make Louis feel worse about the situation they're stuck in. 

"Open wide," the man says, holding a small amount of pasta. Harry's lips press tightly together. 

"Harry," Louis says. "Please, for me? Will you eat? "

The boy frowns and opens his mouth slightly. The spoon is placed on his tongue and he closes his lips around it, before it's pulled out. He chews, but it's hard to do when his body is shaking. And trying to swallow seems impossible with the tightness of his throat. He feels like he's going to choke. His breaths are heavy and his eyes can't open fully because of the tears threatening to escape. 

The bite slowly goes down his throat and he whimpers. "Good boy," the man praises as if Harry was a dog.

"Louis, are you going to keep eating or is someone going to have to help you," Louise asks gesturing down to the plate that has been untouched for the past three minutes.

"Sorry," he apologizes and brings a grape to his mouth.

"That's okay, Bab, " she assures him. 

Lunch carries on with a heavy tension in the air. Harry only finishes half of his food before he can no longer swallow without gagging. Louis' hasn't felt this bad for the boy since before they had officially met. He remembers how he pictured Harry being kept chained up in the basement. The current situation isn't as bad as that, but Harry is still miserable sitting in that chair, but Louis knows it's not for the reason he thinks.

 

Thankfully, Liam and Zayn always come to retrieve Harry an hour after lunch time. Harry gives himself an internal peptalk. He can do this. He can make it through an hour. It's just like watching two episodes of Dragon Tales. Totally possible. Then he can go home and get snuggles. 

Louis decides that they should color pictures for the remaining time. Eleanor joins them and she tells them of what they missed from not going outside. It's wasn't much, but considering how banal their lives are anymore, someone getting getting a Frisby stuck in a tree is quite humorous. 

Abby and Amber want in on the fun and drag Niall towards the table the trio was sitting at. At their presence, Harry moves in closer to Louis. 

"Do you want to leave," he whispers into younger boy's ear. "If you aren't okay we can do something else."

Harry shakes his head. He picks up a green crayon and begins colors grass at the bottom of the paper. Then he takes orange and black and draws a butterfly. Proportionally the butterfly is way too big compared to the grass, but Harry doesn't mind. Because he is a large butterfly living in a world of little things.

Abby watches Louis and Amber gets the feeling she has a crush on Louis because of how hurt she was earlier when the handsome boy gave all of his attention to Eleanor. 

"Did you color on your arms," the girl asks Louis.

Louis chuckles. "No, they're tattoos."

"Well they're really cool," Abby compliments. 

"Thanks. I think they look a little stupid. I wasn't exactly thinking clear when I got them," he says. What an understatement! He was drunk off his ass! His idiotic friends Oli and Calvin dared him to get the stick figure, and who was he to turn down a dare? 

"Too many pints," Niall mumbles. 

"Well...." Louis trails off. No denying it.

Taking the subject off of him, he turns to the quiet boy next to him. "I like your butterfly, Hazza, " he tells him and presses a kiss to his temple. 

"Why did you kiss him," Amber asks.

"Uh," Louis says at a loss for words. "I dunno."

Kissing and hugging is becoming such a normal thing to him. Harry constantly asks for hugs and Papa and Daddy often want kisses before they do complete tasks. It was definitely something Louis had to get used to, but now he feels like pecking Harry and cuddling him close to his body is completely normal in the most platonic way. 

Niall grimaces at Harry and Louis. How did Harry go from constantly wanting to be near Niall to avoiding him? 'Louis isn't worth his love," Niall tells himself.

The Irish boy's thoughts are interrupted by Miss Vanessa who walks over to the table of littles. "Harry, Louis? Your daddies are here."

"Awwww, don't go yet, Louis," Abby pouts.

Louis doesn't understand why the girl is so upset with him leaving. It's not like they've really talked today. "Sorry," he shrugs. 

The boy backs out of his chair and grabs Harry's hand and pulls him from his seat. Harry grabs his drawing and folds it. 

"Bye, guys," Eleanor waves.

"Bye, El! Don't worry! I'll ask Papa and Daddy if you can come over," he says excitedly while walking away from her.

He can hear a bit of the conversation behind him as he goes. The girl who had acted strange around him was now whining about never getting to come over to their house and how unfair it was. Louis feels bad now for leaving the pretty girl alone at a table full of Harry's friends who had shown their true colors today. 

The two boys are escorted to the front of the daycare center. Liam and Zayn are leaning over the counter nodding and frowning as Louise explains something to them. 

"I understand. Well, we'll just have to have a talk with them when we get home," Liam says and his husband nods in agreement.


	19. Dove?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 700 kudos and 20k views in just one month? I don't think I deserve all that love! You guys are all amazing! 
> 
> I was even scrolling through twitter and I saw two people talking about this story! That's insane!

"Daddy," Harry whines and runs towards Liam.

Liam catches the boy in his arms and pulls him up onto his hip. "Hi, Baby, " he says, kissing his curl covered temple.

Louis follows suit and stands next to them. "Hi, Sweetie," Zayn smiles softly.

Louis isn't normally a fan of being carried, but today has been long and stressful and though he doesn't want to admit it, he's beyond relieved to see the two. He raises his arms as a sign for Zayn to pick him up. His Papa does so happily. 

"Bye, boys," Miss Louise says, smiling at them as if they had been perfect little angels. But she does understand how hard it is for littles to get along with each other sometimes, especially when they are still in the adjustment period. "I'll see you Wednesday!"

Harry gives the woman a small wave. Louis just rests his cheek on the strong shoulder. "Bye, Lou," Zayn says. "Have a great rest of the day."

"Thanks, Hon," she says and sends them on their way.

The four leave the building and Louis let's go of a breath he doesn't know he's holding once the door closes behind them. Zayn hears the the breath and pats his lower back. 

Louis is put in his car seat with ease. Harry however gives Liam trouble. "Baby, you need to let go."

"No, Daddy," he whines into the man's neck.

"Harry," Zayn warns.

He loosens his grip and Liam sets him down in the car seat. He fully releases his arms and sticks out his bottom lip. Liam ruffles his hair and buckles the boy in. 

"No pouting," Liam says, pecking Harry on the lips.

The man unzips the diaper bag and pulls out the two juice boxes that he packed this morning. Removing the straws and poking the holes in for the boys, he hands the boys the juice. 

"Thanks," Louis tells him.

"Thank you," Harry whispers.

"You're very welcome," Liam tells them and closes the door before joining his husband in the front.

The drive home felt more like an hour than the five minutes it actually was. Louis and Harry are let out of their seats and Liam tells his husband to take them to inside and wait in the living room. Zayn carries Harry and Louis follows behind them.

They stop in the kitchen to throw away the juice cartons before making their way into the living room. Zayn sits with Harry in his lap and Louis decides he'd rather just lay on the floor. The blue eyed boy knows something is up because the daddies didn't talk much in the car and they still hadn't asked how their days were. Both are surprising because these men normally want to know about everything. 

"Where's Woger," Harry asks.

"I don't know, Babe," Zayn says.

Liam walks into the room with a serious look on his face. "Daddy, 've you seen Woger?"

"He's upstairs, Bugaboo," Liam tells him. 

The man sits on the couch beside his husband. He reaches down and grabs Louis from under his armpits and pulls him up into his lap. Louis' light body makes maneuvering him relatively easy.

"Boys, we need to-," Liam begins but is interrupted by the youngest.

"I need Woger, Daddy!"

"Harry, please," Zayn whispers in his ear. "Be a good boy."

"But I need my teddy," he whines. "Daddy!"

"Enough, Harry," Liam silences him in a voice that the boy isn't used to. In his lap, Louis stiffens. He's too afraid to move because he's scared he'll make the man more upset. 

The curly haired boy shoves his head into Zayn's neck so he doesn't have to see Liam.

"Miss Louise told us what happened today, but we thought you'd like to give your side of the story first," Zayn says.

Louis' heart thuds. They're going to bust him for sure. "It's all Niall's fault!"

"Woah there, Bud. Before placing the blame, why don't you start from the beginning?"

"After I met everyone, they let us play. So me and Harry went to play with Niall and Harry's other friends who are girls. And they decided to play dress up. And I left for a minute and when I came back Harry gave me a crown and so I gave him a tiara 'cuz that was the only crown I could find. And...and Harry and a girl named Eleanor were princesses. Then stupid Niall-," Louis explains until Zayn cuts in reminding him not name call. "Sorry. Niall.. he started being mean to Harry and saying he couldn't wear a tiara because he's a boy. And I just got so mad! So so so mad! He was being a bully!"

Liam nods, "What happened after that?"

"I told him to shut up and he called me an idiot," he mumbles. "We got put in the corner."

"You know it isn't nice telling someone to shut up," the man scolds.

"Bullying isn't nice either," Louis says in an agitated tone.

 

"You're right it's not. But you should have been more respectful," Liam gently scolds.

Louis stays quiet. The more he tried defend himself, the more the situation is turned around on him. 

"As for you, Bugaboo. What's this we heard about you giving the helpers a hard time at lunch," Zayn asks the boy in his lap.

"Wand-ed to feed myself, " he mumbles.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm not a baby. I can feed myself," he says. 

Liam and Zayn exchange a look. The last time Harry said he wasn't a baby was just after the one year anniversary of the boy living with them. He ended up crying and refusing everything for a week before finally giving in and letting the daddies take care of him.

"No, not a baby, but you're still our little boy. And you know we have rules to help you," Liam tells him.

Harry whines into Zayn's neck. "Why," he draws out.

"Because we love you and want you to be safe," Papa says.

Harry let's out a loud shrill before tears start falling from his eyes. The water that had been stuck all day is now pouring down his cheeks and pooling into the dark-haired man's shirt. He sobs violently and nobody does anything. They let him cry. 

"I- I," he stutters. His throat is clenched and his lungs burn.

"Daddy," Harry cries. "Papa!"

Zayn rubs Harry's back. "What is it?"

"I a bad boy," Harry whines.

"No, you're not, Baby. Never a bad boy," Liam attempts to reassure his little. His heart hurts seeing his special boy hurting this much.

"Bad boy. 'M a bad boy. St-stupid baby. Stupid," he cries and begins hitting his head.

"Harry," Zayn calls and grabs his hands. The boy struggles against his hold. "Harry!"

"Bad boy! Bad little brother! Deserve this! Bad!"

Louis couldn't stand to watch the situation. He breaks free and runs from his spot in Liam's arms towards the garage. Thankfully no alarms go off when he swings the door open. He isn't running away. Just hiding. 

He goes into the backseat Zayn's car and sits with his knees to his chest. He doesn't know what to do. Harry was just too overwhelming. He wanted to help, honest. But he didn't know what to do. The boy was having a full on panic attack and that set Louis off. And now he feels absolutely awful for just leaving him in there like that. He loves Harry more than he loved his little sisters. And now they're dead and there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't regret how badly he treated them. Ignored them when they wanted to play.

Maybe being placed in this house was a sign from God. Is Louis being given a second chance at having a family? With parents that actually care and a brother who adores him? If that's the case he just screwed up big time. He should've stayed in the house. He should've pulled Harry into a hug and told him he wasn't a bad boy. That maybe they were put into this shitty situation for a reason. Something happened to that beautiful boy that messed him up more than anyone could guess just by looking at him and Louis knows he doesn't have a strong enough heart to ever find out. But he owes it to the boy with the gorgeous eyes to be there for him. Like he promised.

So distraught with his negative thoughts, he doesn't see the raven-haired man slide into the car and sit next to him. 

"Babe, what're you doing out here?"

"Couldn't be in there. Too much crying," he whispers.

"Are you okay," Zayn asks.

Louis nods. "I'm fine, but is he?"

Zayn sighs. "Sometimes your brother has bad thoughts. Memories really. And they scare him. He's okay, just needs to calm down."

"Memories about what," Louis asks.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Sweetie," the man coos.

"He'll be okay... won't he?"

"Yeah. I can already tell that you're helping him."

Louis looks up into the golden eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you joined our little family, Harry's been so much happier. I mean, he's always been a bubbly little one, but when he's with you he looks genuinely happy," Zayn explains.   
"Then why is he crying right now?"

"Sometimes things happen in life that are so bad they affect you more than you'd like to think."

Louis felt his stomach drop. He remembers the priest when he was 8. How his duty of that Sunday had been to ready the communal bread and as he was setting up, the man stripped him of his robe and began touching him places that only his parents had ever seen. And how his father hit him and told him lying was bad. He repressed those memories for most of his life, but sometimes when people get a bit too touchy feely, his emotions are triggered. 

That means something bad had to have happened to Harry that his emotions get the better of him. The seemingly happy-go-lucky kid endured something so bad that he still suffers from anxiety attacks. The curly haired beauty went through something bad enough that he sees himself as bad even though he is the closest thing on earth to an actual angel. 

"I was.... I was only trying to defend him today," Louis says, looking at his knees.

"We know. And we're happy you were looking out for him. We just want you to know that there are better ways to handle bad moments without telling someone to shut up. It's not nice," Zayn tells him.

"But Niall was being so mean to him!"

Zayn shakes his a little. "Niall... lives in a different world to Harry's."

"Huh?"

"He and his daddy share a different type of love. A way that Daddy and I refuse to share with you boys. And his daddy teaches him things that I don't agree with."

"Then why do you let Harry be around him," Louis asks.

"Honestly? Because Harry didn't have any friends growing up and I would feel terrible taking that away from him."

"But he has me now. I'll look after him and play with him," Louis says. He sounds almost like a child begging his mum to let him keep a stray puppy.

Zayn's heart melts at Louis' declaration to be not only a good brother but a best friend to their youngest baby. Louis is everything they could've asked for and more. It was risky taking him and adding him to the household with someone as innocent as Harry, but this boy has proved that he wants the best for him.

The man smiles at the small boy in front of him. "Thank you for looking out for him."

"So are we in trouble," he asks meekly.

Zayn shakes his head. "No, just promise me you will try harder?"

"Okay," the boy agrees with a nod. Zayn uses his sleeve to wipe aways the last of Louis' tears. 

"Now, what do you say we get out of this freezing car and inside?"

"Yeah... but um first," Louis hesitates.

"Yes?"

"I sort've used....my nappy," he says, still slightly embarrassed every time he needs a change.

"Okay, Sweetie."

Zayn goes to the other side of his car and opens the door to let Louis out. He carries him bridal style through the house, avoiding the living room because they still hear Harry crying and Liam talking gently to him. 

The man brings Louis to the nursery and changes him before putting him in a warm onesie. The front has a rocket ship on it and their are little stars and planets covering his body. 

Zayn leaves Louis standing in the middle of the room while he's in the closet grabbing a change of clothes for Harry who has probably soaked his outfit in cold sweat. When he returns he finds Louis checking Harry's crib for something. 

"Did you lose something, Babe?"

Louis shakes his head. "Looking for Roger."

"I see. Hmmmmm. I think he left him in Daddy and mine's bedroom this morning," Zayn tells him.

Instead of rushing out of the room to retrieve the bear, Louis thinks it over and grabs a hold of Papa's hand. Zayn smiles as he is lead to his bedroom. Sure enough the top-hat wearing bear is lying against the pillows. Louis grabs him and holds the bear tight to his chest.

"Can we go see Harry now," he asks.

"Of course, Dove," Zayn says picking him up.

"Dove?"

"I think it suits you. You're pretty and delicate but you have a strong heart. Just like a dove."

Louis blushes the entire trip down the stairs. That's one of the kindest things anyone has ever said to him before. He's never really thought of himself as pretty. Although, one time he was at a club and an older man did tell him he looked good enough to fuck for the rest of eternity. But this was so much different.

The two walk into the living room and find Liam standing with Harry on his hip. He's walking around, adding an extra hop in his step to calm him down. Harry was no longer sobbing, but his breaths are still shaky and he has to sniffle every few seconds. Liam continues making cooing noises as he uses the arm that isn't supporting Harry to rub his back. 

Liam gives Zayn a small smile and walks over to his husband, giving him a soft kiss. Both have the urge to giggle at the fact that they have their small boys in their arms, coming down from tantrums. They feel more like real daddies everyday.

"Harry," Louis whispers.

"Hmm, " the boy hums into Liam's neck.

"I have something for you."

Harry waits for his brother to continue, but he doesn't so he slowly turns his head to look at him. His eyes brighten at the sight of his teddy being held out for him to take.

"Woger!"

He takes the bear from Louis and squeezes it as close as possible. 

"He told me he missed you," Louis says.

"Thank you, Loulou," Harry squeals and tries reaching his arms out to hug Louis. It doesn't work out well for the man holding the squirming boy so he sets Harry down before an accident can happen. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and Zayn. And if he was hugging Louis just for being Louis and not because he was thankful for bringing Roger downstairs for him, well nobody had to know.

Louis is set down on the ground beside Harry and the two make their way over to the couch to cuddle. "Is he okay, " Liam asks.

Zayn nods. "Better than I expected."

They smile down at the two with blotchy faces as they attempt to make the bear walk. 

Liam chuckles, "Maybe we should just get them a pet."

"Then this place really will be a zoo," Zayn snorts.

\--

Not so frequently asked questions but have still been asked.

1\. What's up with Zayn and Liam hating the boys being barefoot? 

A. Overprotective parenting I guess. A lot of body heat escapes through your feet and we know for a fact in real life Harry gets colds often. So if Harry is wandering around with barefeet he could get sick. Plus, fuzzy socks and footie pajamas are adorable!

2\. Why can Louis feed himself but Harry can't? 

A. Harry has hand tremors. Its because of the mental/emotional trauma he experienced. This is the same reason why his coloring was so scribbled. I never really went into detail about this but he often can't keep his hands from not shaking. It's not as bad as like an old person's would be, but it definitely messes with his hand eye coordination. Also, Harry is in a younger head space, therefor Liam and Zayn treat him differently.

3\. Why do Zayn and Liam talk to Louis differently than Harry?

A. They already know there is no way Louis will ever regress as far as Harry, so his mind is able to grasp concepts that Harry can't. They don't swear around him or anything, but they still talk to him like he is older.

4\. Was every little in the community kidnapped?

A. Nope! There are some people there willingly and others who were tricked into the lifestyle but weren't technically kidnapped. This includes one of the more well known characters which I'll go into at a later time ;)

5\. Why can't Nick have a little of his own?

A. I never said he couldn't! It just takes a lot of planning to kidnap a person, right? 

6\. Will there be a prequel or are you going to keep showing flashbacks?

A. At this point I'm like 75% sure there will be a prequel. As for flashbacks, there may be some, but none nowhere near as graphic as two chapters ago. 

7\. Will Harry and Louis ever try escaping?

A. I don't know. I write this chapter by chapter. I have a few ideas for the future parts of the story, but not that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out its time to little! Louis :)


	20. Frosties and Cheerios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I got so many comments on the last chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't responded to them, I've been off the site for a whole. I appreciate them all :) I'll respond to questions as soon as I can!
> 
> I keep seeing people talk about this story on twitter which I find absolutely incredible and basically a dream come true!
> 
> I love you all!

"Baba, Daddy, " Harry asks as Liam takes the boy into his room to cuddle. His hair is still damp from his bath and he's in nothing but his nappy. 

"Mhmm," Liam hums. His husband had left Harry a bottle of warm milk on the bedside table and a towel was put on top of his own pillow so he would still be able to use it tonight. Bless Zayn for always going the extra mile to make things easier for his partner.

Liam helps Harry onto the large bed before joining him and sitting against the headboard. Harry crawls into the man's lap and makes himself comfortable. His daddy covers them in the gray fleece blanket that Harry absolutely adores and the boy enjoys the warmth his Daddy gives to his warm body. 

"Are you feeling better, Pal?"

Harry gives a tiny nod. "Think so..."

"Is there anything you want to tell me," Liam asks.

Harry stays silent for a moment before whispering a "no". Liam knows he's not telling him something.

"Bugaboo, if there is something bothering you, I need you to tell me so Papa and I can take care of it," he says smoothing over the curls.

Harry ignores the man and taps his own lips. "Baba," he says drawing the "ah" at the end. 

Liam sighs, knowing it's of no use to try and get information from the boy around bed time anyway. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle which is still thankfully warm. Had it been cold Harry would've whined until his daddy heated it.

Harry pushes his lips out and Liam chuckles. "You look like a little fish."

The rubber nipple is brought to Harry's mouth and he finally relaxes once milk begins flowing down his throat. He's not thirsty, warm milk is just very comforting. 

 

Liam coos at the little sucking noises. "Do you know how adorable you are? Huh? Everything you do it cute," he says in a quiet but still excited voice. 

The man uses his free hand and tickles Harry's side, really getting in between his ribs. Harry squirms and giggles around the bottle. He pulls back a few inches, "Daddy, stop," he squeals. 

"Who's Daddy? I'm the tickle monster!"

Because Harry is no longer drinking, Liam sets the bottle to the side and tickles the backside of Harry's knees. The curly haired boy kicks and laughs.

"Papa! Louwee! Help! Duh Tickle Monster gots me," Harry yells. 

"Harry, no screaming," Liam scolds and transitions from tickling to massaging Harry's limbs. 

 

"Sorry," Harry half heartedly apologizes. He's having too much fun to really regret screaming.

"It's okay, Bugaboo. I shoulda known better than to get you all worked up right before bed, huh?"

There is a knock on the door, which is open. The two look up to see Zayn with a tired looking Louis on his hip. The man has a bottle in his hand. 

"We heard the Tickle Monster escaped from his dungeon and wondered if you needed help," Zayn announces.

Harry shakes his head quickly and his hair hits Liam in the face. Louis giggles as Liam spits hair out of his mouth. "He ranned away! I scawed him!"

"My brave boy," Liam says, wrapping his arms around the boy and attacks his cheeks with kisses. Harry begins laughing again but calms down when he looks up at his tired brother.

"Come cuddle," the boy says hitting the spot on the bed next to them.

"You sure? Cuddle time is usually just between you and Daddy," Zayn says.

"Pwease," Harry begs.

"That okay with you, Lou," he asks the boy he's carrying. 

Louis nods and brings a curled fist to his eye to rub away sleep.

"Awwww. Someone looks tired," Liam coos.

Zayn walks towards the bed and lays the boy down. Harry throws part of the blanket over him. 

Their Papa slides next to Louis and pulls him onto his body. "Open up, Dove." 

He holds the bottle to Louis' lips and the boy latches on, making no serious effort to get the milk out. 

Liam picks up Harry's milk again and shifts the boy in his arms so the back of the boy's head is on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's finish your milk, too."

 

Harry eagerly drinks from the bottle. He's so happy to share this moment with Papa and Louis! 'Everything is good again,' he tells himself.

"Any plans for tomorrow, Babe," Liam asks his husband. 

Zayn shakes his head. "Just need to stop at the market."

Harry pulls away from his drink. "C'n I come wiff?!"

Zayn thinks for a second. "I'll think about it. Only if you're being a good boy, okay?"

Dimples form in Harry's cheeks. "Otay, Papa!"

Zayn looks down at the blue eyes. They struggle to stay open as the boy laying on his body fights off sleep. His milk is only half finished and he's barely drinking any now. 

"Would you just look at this precious little boy," he says quietly. He takes a hand and rubs Louis' tummy which makes the boy practically purr. 

In this very moment, Louis decides that he is safe. He's in the arms of a man who wants the best for him. The other man who promises to love him is only two feet away. A cuddly Hazza lays next to him. He's been fed more in the time that he's been here than he normally did in a month in his past life. There's a warm onesie on him to keep out the cold Fall air. Everything is good. He gives a small smile around the bottle and allows himself to drift off into a world of sweet dreams.

\--

 

Sunlight streams through the blinds covering the windows. Lines of gold cover the nursery and hit Louis' right in the face. He groans at brightness and reaches up to rub his face. His fingers tap plastic and he pauses. There is a dummy in his mouth and he doesn't remember it being put there. But it feels nice between his teeth so he decides to keep it in.

The boy sits up in his crib and looks around. He can see Harry's chest moving up and down through the bars of his crib and smiles when he hears a tiny snore. Louis isn't sure of the time, but he doesn't care. He is going to relish in these few moments he has to just sit alone in his own little world. 

This is the first time he has woke up before the daddies could come into the room. He feels well rested which probably means he got an amazing night of sleep. Which makes sense considering he can't remember falling asleep at all. 

He stretches his toes out. He can't see them because they are covered in fleece, but the stretch feels wonderful. Then he reaches his arms out before them to get them used to moving and rolls his shoulders back and forth. Once he's finally limber, he let's out a large yawn that causes the pacifier to fall.

Instead of picking the dummy up, he opts for his thumb. He puts his thumb in his mouth experimentally, not knowing if it's truly as appealing as he feels like it should be. He sucks and decides he likes the pressure in his mouth. It's relaxing to have a way to keep his mouth and hand busy at the same time.

Louis leans back against the padded side of the crib and waits for his day to begin. He hears birds chirping outside and knows soon they will be flying south for the winter. 'Birds are awfully strange, they know how to get back to where they belong even if they never made the original flight,' he remembers his granddad saying to him once.

After a few minutes of waiting, he hears gentle talking and rustling. Then there are footsteps in the hallway. He looks to the door and in walks a sleepy Zayn and a less tired looking Liam. They both have small smiles as if they were about ready to greet the sun and not the boys. 

Liam has to contain a squeal at the sight of Louis sucking his thumb. It's bad for his teeth, but oh so adorable! 

They walk up to the boy and Zayn flattens both of his arms on top of the guard rail. He rests his chin on his hands. "Good morning, Dove. What's got you up so early?"

Louis shrugs and removes his thumb sending a smile to Zayn as his own greeting. 

"Welp, I'm glad to see you so bright eyed and bushy tailed," Zayn says, booping the boy on the nose. 

Louis giggles. Liam and Zayn lower the bars to the crib and the older of the two helps Louis out. He takes the boy over to the changing table while Liam walks over to the still sleeping boy.

He tries his very hardest to lower the rails quietly. There is a little noise, but Harry sleeps through it. He rests his hand on the boy's lower back and begins rubbing him awake. "Baby," he hums. 

Harry groans but doesn't want to open his eyes. He brings his knee closer to his chest, which in turn raises his bottom and lower back higher. Liam chuckles.

"Come on, Little One. It's time to start the day."

"Cheewos," Harry mumbles into his mattress. 

Liam has a bit of a struggle as he tries to understand the muffled words but nods. "Yes, Baby. If you get outta bed you can have Cheerios."

Harry rolls over so he is on his back and sits up. Liam picks him up from underneath his knees and just below his shoulders. 

Once Harry's nappy is changed and he is put in a pair of shorts, some fuzzy socks, and one of Liam's sweaters that he absolutely had to wear, the man brings the little downstairs to join Louis and Zayn. 

Zayn is leaning against the kitchen counter scrolling through his emails when he sees them enter. He tucks the phone into his pocket and smiles at his baby. 

"Daddy said I can has Cheewios for bweakfast!"

"Oh he did, did he," Zayn playfully mocks.

Harry nods, "Uh-huh! I was good boy and got up!"

Zayn walks over and takes the squirmy boy from his husband. He places a big kiss on Harry's soft lips. "You're always a good boy."

The green eyed boy is put in his high chair and greets Louis. "Hi, Loulou!"

The older boy grins. "Morning, Hazza!"

"It's a cereal day, Bub. Do you want Cheerios or Frosties," Zayn asks Louis.

"Frosties'd be nice."

Zayn nods and fills Louis' bowl with the sugary cereal and milk. Liam pulls up a chair in front of Louis and holds a spoon, ready to feed the boy. Zayn hands over the bowl as well as half of an apple sliced into wedges and a sippy cup of juice. 

Liam knows Louis is perfectly capable of feeding himself breakfast, but after seeing the boy suck his thumb he wants to take care of him. Louis doesn't object as the first spoonful is held to his lips. It's comforting to eat a breakfast that he is so familiar to. The daddies normally serve hot breakfast foods, which are delicious but he craves simplicity. 

Instead of being served his Cheerios the normal way, Zayn gives the boy a plate full of dry cereal and a sippy cup of milk. Harry hates when his cereal is soggy and this way he is allowed to feed himself, which makes him smile. He brings a few little O's to his mouth and crunches down, making a sound that reminds Louis of the Jurassic Park T-Rex.

Liam holds up a spoon filled with Frosties and makes funny noises. Louis looks at him in disbelief before realizing nobody would judge him for playing along. 

"Zooooom," Liam sing-songs. "Make way for the airplane! Landing in 3,2,1!" The spoon "lands" in Louis' wide awaiting mouth. Harry giggles as he watches them. 

Harry takes a small bite from the middle of an apple slice and holds it to his mouth. "Look! I smiling!"

Louis copies his brother's actions and holds a bitten apple to his lips as well. "Hey, me too!"

"Papa! Take picture!"

Louis wonders for a brief moment what they do with all of the pictures that have been taken. Are they on facebook? Does the internet know about him? He's only seen 2 or 3 of the photos they've taken get framed and put up.

The daddies grin. Liam steps away from his chair so he doesn't obstruct their view and Zayn tells them to have big smiles, which really just meant squinting their eyes and raising their brows. The flash goes off and Louis brings his "smile" into his mouth and eats half of it.

Harry and Louis giggle and make jokes for the rest of breakfast and everyone is light hearted.

The boys are taken up to the playroom while Zayn cleans the kitchen. "I'll be just next door if you boys need me," Liam tells them, checking to make sure the baby monitor is working properly. 

"What's next door," Louis asks.

"Nothing much. Just a treadmill and some weights," the man shrugs. 

Louis didn't know they had work out equipment. This just goes to show that there are still rooms in the house that he hasn't seen yet. Liam and Zayn normally work out at night after the boys are asleep, but last night Harry had taken a bit more time falling asleep and it had been such a crazy day for the daddies, so Liam fell asleep early while Zayn jogged. 

"Not 'upposed to go in there," Harry tells Louis.

"Why not," the boy asks.

"Because it can be dangerous for little boys to play around near the weights," Liam says. He pecks both of the boys on their foreheads before leaving them to play.

The two watch him leave and they turn to look at eachother. "Well, what should we do today?"

Harry leans into Louis and whispers, "Wait here."

"Wait, what?"

"Shhhhh," Harry says, using one pointer finger to press to his lips and the other to point at the baby monitor.

Louis watches as Harry tiptoes out of the doorway slowly. Knowing the boy probably needs a distraction, he walks over to the keyboard and plays a few notes so Liam can hear activity through the speaker. 

Harry returns a minute later holding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got there," Louis questions.

Harry unfolds a piece of paper and shows it to Louis. It's his butterfly from yesterday. 

"Harry, why do you have that?"

"Want you to give me a tattoo," Harry whispers.

Louis' eyes open wide and look at the boy like he just told a terrible joke. "Are you being serious?"

Harry nods. "Uh-huh! 'M the only one wiffout tattoos," he says, his pink lips forming a pout. 

Louis hates when he pouts because there is no way he can say no to that face. He sighs, "How do you think I can do this?"

Harry perks up, knowing he's won. The boy scrambles over to the art table and grabs the black Crayola marker from the coloring tub. He brings it over to Louis and the blue eyed boys smirks. 

"You know that this washes off, right?"

Harry frowns, "It s'all we got."

The older boy decides it's probably for the best that they use a washable marker. That way if Daddy and Papa get mad, at least they can give the boy a bath and he'll be good as new.

"Lay down on the couch," Louis instructs. 

Louis examines the drawing. A simple butterfly, easy enough. But where can he put It that won't be so noticeable? Like it even matters. Louis rolls his eyes knowing the two men see Harry naked multiple times a day. Well, if he puts it on his abdomen at least it will be hidden for a little while. Only till his next diaper change....

He attaches the cap to the back of the marker. Louis pulls up Harry's shirt and the boy looks at him in confusion. "I think it will look a lot cooler on your tummy," he explains.

Harry nods and tries not giggle as Louis' fingertips trace over his belly, or lack there of. How is it even possible that Harry has a toned stomach if he doesn't work out and is constantly being fed food?

"Are you sure about this," Louis asks.

Green eyes look intensely into the blue. "I trust you," Harry whispers.

Louis' cheeks heat up and he wills himself to begin. The boy places a kiss on Harry's stomach and Harry giggles. The marker is brought down and Louis begins tracing the basic shape of a butterfly over his muscles. It's a lot bigger than he wanted it to be, but it's okay considering by tonight it will probably be washed off anyway.

He adds dots and curves inside the wings and a body in the middle. It's looks a bit closer to a moth than a butterfly, but considering it's done with a marker, it actually looks pretty decent. 

Harry giggles when Louis starts shading in the open areas. "Hold still! You'll mess me up," Louis tells him.

"Can't help it! Tickles!"

Louis finishes the tattoo after only four minutes of actual effort, and he's got to admit it does look like a real tattoo. 

Just as he's capping the marker he hears a throat clear behind him. Harry gasps and pulls the sweater down over the still wet ink. 

"Boys, what are you doing?"

Louis doesn't turn around, afraid that he'll be caught like a deer in the headlights. 

"Nuffing, Papa," Harry says.

"Harry, why was your shirt pulled up and Louis, why are you holding a marker."

Louis digs his toes in the carpet and looks down at the ground. "Louis, look at me," Zayn commands. 

Louis slowly turns around and looks up at Zayn's face. He doesn't look mad, but his eyebrows are still knitted together and his lips are pursed. 

"Now tell me what was going on," he repeats. 

"Nothing... we weren't doing anything," Louis says.

Zayn walks over to his youngest, who is still laying down on the couch. He grabs the bottom of Harry's sweater and starts pulling the fabric up.

But Harry doesn't want to get in trouble for the tattoo so he allows his body to react before his mind has a chance to tell him no. He hits Zayn's hand away from his stomach, harder than he had initially meant for it to be. 

Zayn pulls away. "Did you just hit me?"

Harry's mouth falls and he begins babbling. "I-uh....uh...well...s-s."

"Li," Zayn calls loudly.

Harry watches in fear as his Daddy enters the room in nothing but a pair of Nike shorts and trainers. There is a small towel hanging around his shoulders that he uses to pat the sweat off of his face and neck. "What's going on, Babe?"

"These two were being naughty," Zayn tells his husband. 

"How so?"

"I walked in on Louis coloring over Harry's tummy. And when I asked them about it, they both lied. I tried checking but Harry hit me."

Liam sighs. "Boys," he's says in frustration. 

"Didn't mean to hit him," Harry says weakly.

"But you still did, and you lied. Louis, that's twenty in the corner. As for you, Sweetie, twenty in the corner and five spanks," Liam tells them.

Harry looks close to tears, "But I don't wike spankens!"

"I'm sorry, Bugaboo. You broke the rules. What kind of daddies would we be if we let you get away with being naughty?"

Harry stays quiet. He knows that Daddy is right, even if he doesn't like it.

"Do you want to go in the corner first, or get your spanks done and over with?" Zayn asks.

"Corner, please," the boy frowns.

Both daddies nod. Liam takes Louis' hand and Zayn takes Harry's. The boys are walked to different corners of the room as the daddies kick aside any toys nearby that could cause a distraction. 

"Do you understand why you're in the corner, Lou," Zayn asks.

Louis nods sadly. "I lied."

"Once these 20 minutes are up, all will be forgiven," Zayn says, which is comforting to Louis. At least he's not in too big of trouble.

On the opposite side of the room, Harry glares at the wall, fussy that he's being punished for the first time in quite some time. 

"Baby, I know you're upset. But it's not okay to hit and lie," Liam tells him. 

Harry let's out a big breath. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Liam smiles softly. "I know you are, but you still need to learn your lesson," he says, kissing the scattered brown curls.

The husbands walk to the center of the room and Zayn holds out his phone. "Alright boys, we are going to set a timer so this is fair. When the alarm goes off, you will be forgiven for lying."

"Not sitting. No talking. Just stay where you are," Liam instructs. 

The phone is set down on the couch and Liam and Zayn stand with their arms crossed leaning against the wall. The brunette looks at his husband and can't help but smirk at the look he has.

"So serious," he whispers into the raven-haired man's ear.

"Oh, shush," Zayn whispers back, lightly biting his mate's earlobe. 

Half way through the punishment Harry gets bored. He starts making a clicking noise with his tongue. Daddy and Papa ignore it the first few times, but it only becomes more disruptive as time passes. 

"Please be quiet, Harry," Zayn says.

The boy groans. It's been years since he was put here. Something must have happened to the phone, because he knows it's been twenty years not minutes.

Louis accepts his punishment without causing any mischief. It was wrong to lie and maybe he shouldn't have given in so easily and colored on Harry without permission. But nobody can tell those green eyes no! They're like traps! One look and anyone will melt into a puddle. 

The timers beeps and Louis and Harry turn around. "Boys come here," Liam says.

They slowly walk over to the men. The littles are sat on the couch and look up at the daddies. "We know you drew on him, Lou. We don't appreciate being lied to. If we want things to stay safe and happy, we all need to tell eachother everything. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," they mumble in unison.

Liam and Zayn smile and press kisses to their little boys' cheeks.

"Okay, Honey. Let's get this over with," Zayn says lightly and picks Harry up from his spot on the sofa. 

Liam takes Louis' hand and takes the boy out of the room and to his bedroom to cuddle.

Harry is laid down on his stomach. It's not very comfortable having Papa's knees digging into his tummy, but he deserves it. Zayn pulls down the boy's nappy and shorts. 

"Ready, Baby?" Harry nods. "I love you," Zayn says.

The first spank is placed on Harry's behind and the pale skin instantly pinkens. He let's out a pained moan. Zayn doesn't go easy during punishments. The second spank is right above his left leg on the edge of his bottom. Harry grips the edge of the couch seeking comfort in holding something.

"You are doing so good for me, Sweetheart," Zayn praises and lands the third.

Harry doesn't cry. It's only five and he knows what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have hit Papa. 

The final two spanks are given and Zayn pulls Harry up so the boy is sitting on his lap with both legs bent at the knees resting by his thighs. 

Harry nuzzles into Zayn's neck. "Sorry for hitting you, Papa."

"It's okay, Baby. All is forgiven," he says, reaching a hand under the jumper and running a comforting hand up and down Harry's spine.

"I love you, Papa," Harry whispers.

Zayn kisses Harry's forehead. "I love you so so so much, Harry."

Zayn helps Harry stand and takes him to the nursery. Soothing cream, which is probably unnecessary considering his bottom wasn't very sore, is rubbed over the pink skin. He changes the boy into a new nappy and replaces his shorts.

The man notices the "tattoo" on Harry's abdomen and can't help but smile lightly. Louis really is a good little artist. Liam and Zayn wouldn't have been extremely upset by the drawing if the boys had been truthful from the beginning. 

The clingy boy is brought into the bedroom that Louis and Liam are in. Liam is still shirtless and is stretched out on the bed in just his shorts and socks. Louis rests his head on the man's rock hard abs and looks at the tattoos covering his body. 

"What are these," he asks referring to the four arrows on his forearm. "They look new."

Liam hums and Louis smiles at the vibrations in his ear. "They are new I got them a month ago."

"Do they mean something?"

"Yeah," the man smiles as he runs fingers through the fluffy fringe. "There's four because there's four in our little family."

"But you said you got them a month ago? I've only been here for two weeks," the boy says.

Before Liam has to explain himself, Zayn and Harry walk in. They crawl next to the other two and relax into a cuddling pile of flesh.

"Sowwy for lying, Daddy," Harry says. 

"I know, Bugaboo," he reassures the boy again. Some daddies and mommies get annoyed when their little brings up a subject multiple times, and though Liam finds it a tad bit troubling that Harry keeps apologizing, he's going to keep letting the boy know he is forgiven until Harry has a guilt - free conscience again. 

Harry notices that Liam is still shirtless and raises his sweater up till its pooling around his neck. "Look, Daddy! Now we all has tattoos!"

Louis pushes his mind away from Liam's tattoo to put his attention on his brother. Unable to resist the cuteness that is Harry, the daddies beam smiles at the boy.

"Oh, my! Don't we all look bad to the bone," Liam jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was for everyone who wanted to see Harry get punished and Louis suck his thumb. As you can see I refuse for Zayn and Liam to punish roughly. They are too lovey dovey to make the boys cry


	21. Happy Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! Glorious fluff fluff! 
> 
> This chapter and the next were wrote with the help of a wonderfull reader who I've been talking to on twitter. She has given me the ideas to help stop my writers block. So if you see this, thank you so much :)

Harry's eyes flutter open as he is surrounded by snores from multiple people. He feels warmth all around as he realizes he's on top of someone. Confused, he looks down and sees that it's Papa!

Twisting his body so he is laying stomach to stomach with Zayn, he reaches a hand up and pokes the man's nose.

"Papa," he whispers.

Zayn doesn't react, always being the heaviest sleeper of the two husbands. Harry taps his nose again and it twitches this time. 

"Papa," Harry practically sings.

The man beneath him groans but doesn't wake. 

Harry grunts and sits up so he is straddling the man. "Papa, wake up," he says louder now, running his fingers through the black hair.

"What is it, Babe," Zayn whispers, eyes still closed.

"I'm up!"

Zayn opens his eyes and looks at the young one sitting on top of him. Then he turns his head to see his husband and other little boy are spooning in their sleep just two feet away on the large mattress. 

"Up! Up! Up," Harry cheers.

Zayn raises his hand to the boy's face and covers Harry's mouth. The boy giggles. "Shhhhh, don't wake your brother."

"Sowwy," Harry apologies. 

"It's okay. Just quiet down."

Harry pouts, "Don't wanna be quiet."

Zayn thinks over his options. He doesn't want to disturb Louis and Liam, but he also doesn't want to hurt Harry's feelings by telling him to be quiet. The boy is obviously extremely hyper and though Zayn would rather fall back into his nap, Harry needs to be occupied. 

"Let's go get groceries then, yeah?"

His boy nods quickly. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Zayn smiles at the beaming boy and steadies his hips as he climbs off. They stand together and Harry wraps his arms around Zayn's torso for support.

"Baby, go wait for me in the nursery," he whispers.

Harry nods and let's go. His daddy watches him toddle out of the room before taking a pair of jeans from his dresser and putting them on and putting his shorts in the hamper.

He walks over to Liam's side and kneels. He rubs his cheek, "Li?"

"Hmmmmm," the sleeping man hums.

"I'm taking Harry to the market."

Liam nods. "Will you be back for lunch?"

"Probably not. I think I'll take him out for some nuggets," Zayn whispers.

The half asleep man yawns, "Okay, Babe."

Zayn pecks his husband on the lips before standing up. He leaves the room and walks down the hallway to the nursery.

Zayn enters the room to find Harry sitting in the rocking chair, moving it back and forth as fast he can. He rushes over to him.

"Woah, Baby. That's enough, don't want you to get hurt," he says, placing his hands on the arms of the chair to slow it down.

Harry frowns but stops pumping his legs. Zayn helps him stand, but Harry feels a little dizzy from going so fast and has to rest his head on the man's shoulder for a few seconds.

"You okay?"

"Dizz dizz, Papa," he whines.

Zayn chuckles, "That's why you get for trying to use a rocker as a spaceship!"

"Wanna go to space!"

He leads Harry over to the changing table and pulls his shorts off. 

"Papa?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Next summer, c'n we go to space," he asks with hopeful eyes. 

"You mean on holiday," Zayn asks, playing into what his baby is saying. Harry nods. "Don't think so, Honey. Space is too far away! Plus they wouldn't let Roger come with. 

Harry shivers as the cold wipe is slipped between his cheeks. "Oh," he says sadly. "Don't wanna weave Woger. He wikes to have fun."

"I know where we can go," Zayn says as he powders over the boy's lower section. "We can go to an island! No city lights or anything! You can see so many stars," he says, trying his best to excite the boy.

"Mowe stars?!" Zayn nods and pulls the front of the new nappy up and tapes it around Harry's hips. "Bajillions of stars! Papa, wanna go there!"

Harry let's his Papa help him off the table and he stands in the middle of the nursery in just his nappy, socks, and jumper for a few minutes while Zayn is in the closet. 

Zayn comes out with some fleece-lined leggings that will keep the boy warmer than normal ones would. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Daddy and ask him what he thinks about a little trip in the summer. And if he agrees, you can help me pick the island."

Harry gasps and wraps his arms around Zayn. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

Zayn smiles and kisses Harry between his brows. "Anything for you, Honey. But now you need to be a good boy and let me put your bottoms on.

Harry nods and backs away. Zayn kneels and helps Harry slides his feet though the leg holes before pulling the fabric up and over his nappy. The boy smiles at the warmth on his legs.

"Ready, Freddie?"

Harry furrows his brows in confusion. "Who's Fweddie?"

Zayn chuckles and picks the boy up. "No one, Love. Just an expression."

Harry clings tight to the man as he brings him down the stairs, through the house and into the entryway. Harry is sat down on the chair as Zayn collects shoes and a jacket for the both of them from the closet. He also opens the safe and grabs his keys and wallet.

He kneels before Harry and helps slide the boys UGG boots on and buttons up his Burberry coat. None of the other parents in the community understand why Liam and Zayn buy such expensive things for their littles, but the two men want to treat their babies like royalty. So if that means buying them €1400 jackets, then so be it. They have more than enough money.

"There you go, Angel. All nice and snuggly," he says as he buttons his own coat. 

"Hot, Papa," he whines, tugging at the collar of his coat.

"Shhhhh, we'll be outside soon. And the weather man said it's chilly out today!"

They hold each other's hands and walk back through the house until they reach the garage. They're using Liam's car as Zayn still hasn't put car seats in his own. Zayn puts Harry in his car seat and then gets in the front. 

Harry watches in awe as the garage door goes up. He still has no idea how it always goes up when his daddies get in the front seat because he's never seen them press the little button on their key chains. 

Zayn backs out of the garage and down the driveway. They turn and drive down the road in the opposite direction they normally do to get to daycare. 

"Want some tunes," Zayn asks. 

Harry nods and Zayn plugs in his ipod, scrolling down to the playlist of songs added just for Harry. Green eyes light up in excitement as music from the Jungle Book begins playing. 

"Doo Bee Doo! I wanna be just like you! I wanna walk like you! Talk like you!"

Zayn serenades Harry and the boy in the backseat smiles so big Zayn can see his back molars through the rear view mirror.   
The song carries along with Harry repeating his doo wops and bobbing his head while Zayn sings the lyrics and drums his fingers on the steering wheel. The song ends as they pull into the parking lot of the market. A few other cars are here, but their Mercedes looks a bit out of place next to the mini vans. He remembers the argument he and his husband had gotten into with a couple of parents who had accused them of being showy with their money. But Liam had said that safety and style could go together and boy did that shut them up!

Once they are both out of their seats and standing outside of the car, Zayn turns to Harry. "Remember, Honey, be a good boy in there. Stay by my side."

"Hold hands," Harry asks sweetly.

Zayn grins. "Of course, Babe. I'll always be there to hold your hand."

They intertwine fingers and make the journey from the parking lot to the store. Harry walks with an extra hop in his step because he's so excited! The workers here love him to pieces and he loves praise. 

Relief floods Zayn as soon as they are no longer in the cold air. Zayn grabs a cart and Harry hangs on to the edge. "Come here, Harry."

The boy steps a foot closer to the man who takes the little's jacket off and hangs it on the edge of the cart. Harry is happy that he won't be too hot.

A few cashiers wave at the smiling boy as they walk through the front of the store. Harry, being his charming self, blew kisses in their direction. 

The first stop they make is in the produce department. Zayn weighs out a half pound of carrots and bags fours ears of sweet corn. 

"What kind of fruit would you like this week," he asks.

"Nanas," Harry cheers, running up to the fruits. 

Zayn smiles and picks up a not yet ripened bundle. Deciding that six would be enough, he puts them in the thin plastic bag and twists them around before setting the produce in the cart. He also adds a container of strawberries to the mix which had the curly haired boy clapping.

Harry holds onto the cart again and they go down the baking aisle. Zayn grabs some Halloween funfetti cake mix and frosting that he knows Louis and Harry are going to demolish before he and his husband even get a bite. For the dessert he picks up some adorable orange cupcake wrappers with a little bat pattern. 

They make a trip to the meat department, which always gives Harry the heebie jeebies. The boy wraps his arms around Zayn's hips tightly as his Papa talks to the butcher over the counter. He sets paper wrapped ground beef and chicken beasts into the cart away from the produce.

The boy breathes easy again once they are away from the big hairy man, the raw meat, and the big scary tools behind the counter.

Zayn guides them down the aisle that holds canned foods and pastas. He grabs two cans of chicken noodle soup and spaghetti noodles. Liam usually insists on using his mom's recipes for soup, but it was always nice to keep premade soup available for when one of the boy's has a tummy ache. 

They are about to turn the corner when they hear a woman's voice from behind. "Well, would you look who it is, Cam?"

They turn to see Cam, the blond boy from daycare and his mommy Vicky. She is carrying a shopping basket in one hand and has a hold of the leash to the vest the boy is wearing in her other. 

"Hello, V," Zayn greets, approaching her. The two exchange air kisses and pull apart. 

She smiles brightly. "Hello to you, too," she tells him. She turns her attention to Harry who is waiting to be acknowledged. "Good morning, Harry!"

"Morning Cam! Morning Mrs. Cam's mommy!"

The woman and Zayn chuckle at the adorable thing the boy just said. 

"Oh goodness," Vicky says. "He is so precious!"

"And so is Cam," Zayn says, not liking how excluded the boy has been. The blond hides his head in his chest and blushes.

"We simply must have a play date soon!"

"Agreed. Well we must be going," Zayn says. "So lovely to see you both!"

"You as well! Have a nice day," Vicky says.

Zayn thanks her and grabs Harry's hand again. As he is being pulled away, Harry turns. "Bye Cam! See ya soon!"

Cam waves back. The only person the handsome boy isn't shy around is his friend Ahjeem. Harry can be so loud and bubbly that it can be hard to be near him sometimes.

They walk over to the refrigerated cases and Zayn grabs a gallon of 2% milk and a half gallon of skim chocolate. He also adds a carton of orange juice to the cart. 

Walking further down the line he picks up some eggs and opens the styrofoam container to make sure they're not cracked. When puts them in the cart he looks around and notices Harry isn't there.

His heart stops as he turns around in a circle twice. His baby is nowhere in sight. 

"Shit," he says out loud and begins to push his cart backwards. Nothing. Where could he be? Harry hasn't wandered off on his own in so long.

Just then he hears wet giggles coming from somewhere. Those are definitely Harry's! 

He follows the sound of the giggles and they take him to the cereal aisle. In the middle is Harry sitting on the floor pulling countless coupons from an automatic dispenser. There are papers everywhere. Harry claps and giggles more as they continue coming out towards him.

"There you are," Zayn says, leaving the cart and running over to the boy. He pulls him from the ground and wraps his arms tightly around Harry.

"Look, Papa," he says, pointing down at the coupons.

Zayn ignores him and grips Harry's shoulders. They look each other in the eyes. "Don't ever do that again! I was so worried!"

"But I sawed a blinky light," Harry explains, pointing to a red light on the side of the dispenser. 

Zayn shakes his head. "Harry, you know better than to run off. I was so scared something bad happened to you."

He hugs the boy again and part of him never wants to let Harry go ever again.

"Sowwy, Papa. I no do again," Harry says, not fully understanding why what he did was so wrong. 

The black haired man decides that the best thing to do would be to carry Harry for the rest of their shopping excursion. It's not easy to push a cart and carry him for an extended period of time, but it's doable. Thankfully the boy isn't heavy and his clinging to Zayn's neck makes it easier to carry him. But he will be having a discussion with Liam tonight about a child leash like Cam had on. They had tried it in the beginning but Harry hated it and they hated treating him like a dog. But it's too dangerous to let Harry run off like that again.

They pick up the last of their groceries and make their way back to the front of the shop. Zayn puts Harry on the ground because the boy insisted on putting the food onto the conveyor belt. 

"Aw, what a cute little helper you got there," the cashier smiles at Harry. "What's your name, little boy?"

"I'm Harry," he introduces himself as he sets the bananas on the belt.

"Well, Harry, I must say you are doing a wonderful job," she praises.

The boy beams at her words "Thanks!"

She smiles back and rings up the food while her partner bags the groceries. Zayn swipes his debit card and collects the bags.

"Have a nice day," the cashier says. 

"Bye bye," Harry smiles and they gush at the cuteness.

The groceries are put in the trunk and Harry in his seat. 

Harry's stomach growls. "Huuuungwy," Harry says holding his hands over his tummy to show his Papa.

"Don't worry, Bub. We'll get you some food," Zayn assures.

The man drives for a few minutes before turning into a new parking lot. If Harry had a tail he's sure it would be wagging when he sees the golden arches.

"Donolds!" 

Harry thinks his Papa couldn't get him out of the car soon enough. Once he's out he grips tightly to the man's hand and pulls him to the door. Zayn scolds him twice, telling him to slow down, but Harry doesn't listen.

"Welcome to McDonald's. Can I take your order," a young man says at the cash register. He looks like he's about Harry's age and he stares at the two for a second trying to read them. The only real giveaway that Harry is a little is the childish way he's acting. Otherwise he could easily pass as Zayn's younger boyfriend. 

"Can I get a chicken nugget happy meal with white milk and animal cookies and a Caesar salad without dressing and a bottle of Dasani?"

"For here or to go?"

"For here."

The cashier nods and presses the buttons on the screen. "Anything else?" Zayn shakes his head and the boy looks up. "Your total today will be £7.14." Zayn pays in cash.

Zayn takes them down to the end of the counter to wait for their food. The boy behind the register keeps looking over at Harry any chance he gets. Someone calls the boy to tell him the order is ready.

The boy brings the food over to the counter and places the tray in front of Zayn. He turns to Harry who is clinging to Zayn's waist tightly. "Hey, Babe. If you're bored later my shift gets off at 7. Come by and see me," he says winking.

Harry doesn't understand what just happened so he looks up at Zayn who is snarling at the worker. 

"Pretty unprofessional to talk that way to a customer. If you so much as look at him again I will make sure you're fired," Zayn says between clenched teeth.

The boy gulps and backs away with his hands raised. "Sorry, dude."

"You will be," Zayn mutters.

With one hand Zayn carries the tray. His other arm is secured tightly around Harry's hips. 

"We coming back later," Harry asks, innocence leaking from his tongue. 

"No, Baby," Zayn whispers.

"Otay," Harry says.

They find a booth near the back. There aren't many people dining in the restaurant. Zayn ushers for Harry to slide in first before sitting next to him. Harry pulls his feet up and sits criss-cross so he can face Zayn. 

Zayn opens up Harry's Happy Meal box and pulls out the box of nuggets. He opens it in half and spills the fries into the lid. He pulls a bib out from the diaper bag and ties it around Harry's neck. 

Harry munches eagerly on the salty fries as Zayn rips all of the nuggets in half so they are bite sized, knowing very well that Harry doesn't take into consideration how big a bite is before cramming it into his mouth. 

"There you are, Love," he says. Zayn holds a piece of chicken to Harry's lips and the boy happily accepts. 

Because the meal wasn't exactly the messiest, he allows Harry to feed himself most of his food. He takes a sippy cup from the bag and pours the tiny jug of milk into it. Harry smiles and takes a big gulp. 

"Slow down, Sweetie. Don't want a tummy ache do you?"

Harry does slow down. Zayn tucks into his salad, occasionally having to stop and pick fries up from where they had fallen in the boy's lap. 

"C'n I have my toy," Harry asks.

Zayn shakes his head. "Only when you've finished your food."

Harry frowns a bit but continues eating. Zayn's phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a message notification from Liam.

From Liam: Babe, will you be home soon??

To Liam: Yeah almost finished with lunch. Everything alright? 

From Liam: Louis' a bit antsy. 

To Liam: Okay, leaving shortly

He puts his phone away and looks at the green eyed boy who's using two fries as tiny drum sticks against the side of the box. After his fries and nuggets are finished for the most part, Zayn takes out the bag of cookies and opens it up, stealing a few for himself before handing them over to Harry.

Harry picks up one and holds it in the air. "It's a lion!"

"It sure is! My smart boy," Zayn coos.

Harry finishes his cookies after making a show of each and everyone. He mimicked roars and caws, trying his very hardest to make his Papa smile. Which isn't hard to do. 

Finally, after a bit of begging on Harry's part, the man pulls the toy out of the bag.

It's a little Charmander figurine. McDonald's is doing promotional work with Pokémon. Harry frowns, suddenly missing Louis.

"What's wrong," Zayn asks, rubbing his hand over Harry's knee. 

"Miss Loulou," he says sadly.

"Oh, I see," Zayn nods. 

"Loulou likes Pokmon." Zayn feels a tugging at his heart, suddenly feeling a bit bad for not bringing the blue eyed boy with. "C'n I give him this?"

Zayn smiles, "Of course. That's a very nice thing to do, Baby."

Harry smiles at the granted permission. Louis is going to love this toy, he just knows it!

Zayn uses a wet wipe and cleans Harry's grease and salt covered face and fingers. He makes sure Harry finishes his milk before putting the used bib and empty sippy cup into the bag. Once everything is picked up and the table is relatively cleaned he leaves Harry for a second to toss their tray.

He returns and helps the boy out of the booth. He picks Harry up and places him on his hip. The green eyed lad holds on tightly to Louis' gift, afraid he'll lose it. 

Unfortunately they have to pass by the register again on the way out. The boy looks confused at the sight of Zayn carrying Harry like a child. The black haired man sends him a death glare and he looks away. Harry rests his head on his Papa's shoulder and babbles to himself about being full.

When they are both sat in the car, Zayn pulls out his phone again. 

To Liam: on the way

From Liam: PLEASE HURRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm, eh?
> 
> Did I just say eh? I swear I'm not Canadian! Why do Iowan even sound Canadian. *shrugs*


	22. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys have a lot of patience for me, huh? Four days without posting sorry :(
> 
> But in those past 4 days I also received 80 new kudos so thank you so much for that! Kudos don't really mean much as they don't affect the story, but it's still so amazing to see 900 people saying they like this story. 
> 
> Also a disclaimer:
> 
> I know nothing about age play except for what I read of wikipedia and the few fics I have read. So anything in here that may seem inaccurate probably is. I don't mean to offend anyone who is actually in an age play relationship. In fact, I think you're all amazing and deserve cookies :) Any opinions in this story are the characters and not mine.
> 
> I love you all and you comments mean everything to me :)

Liam wasn't able to fall asleep after Zayn had woken him. The man sighs as he looks out the window. Louis lay next to him lightly snoring. 'He looks so peaceful.'

The man reaches for his phone, still on the charger beside the bed. He types in his long password, peeking over to make sure the boy is still asleep so he doesn't see anything. 

At the top of screen is a facebook notification and an email. He checks the email first seeing that it's from his dad. He clicks the message open and reads. 

"Liam,

Your mum and I are just checking to see how you're doing. It's been awhile since you called. Will you be visiting for Christmas or should we come visit you? Also, did you end up taking in that boy you were telling us about? Not a day goes by that your mother doesn't gush to her friends about how wonderful her son is for taking in a boy wiho can't take care of himself. And hearing that you and Zayn are going to be caretakers of another mentally ill boy makes even more proud of you. Oh, we're sending Harry a new knitted hat in the post so keep your eye out for that. Please call us when you get the chance. Keeping your little family in our thoughts.

Love, mum and dad."

The brunette sighs and rubs his eyes and face. He loves his parents, but sometimes they can be overbearing. He and Zayn had to lie and tell them that Harry has an illness that males him act the way he does so they wouldn't be suspicious. Due to the husbands financial stability, they never doubted why a teenager was living with them. Thankfully they only see them twice a year, but Liam knows that there is no way they will be able to let Louis meet them anytime soon. Not with how in and out of his headspace he is. 

Liam's parents don't know just how far the babying goes. They are aware that Harry calls them Daddy and Papa and that the boy wears nappies, but they have never seen the nursery and the daddies intend to keep it that way.

Zayn hasn't talked to his parents since his second year of uni. The handsome man had come out to his family during a weekend spent at home, professing his love for Liam. They didn't give him a chance to explain, too disgusted that their only son was gay. So he packed up his room and never went back. Liam and Zayn got a flat together during their third year of school and by then they knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Deciding to wait a while before responding to his dad's email, he pulls down the top menu on the screen and taps the facebook notification. It's just a comment to the photo of Harry and Louis at breakfast time from his friend Jane who also has a little saying how adorable they were. The photo already has 52 likes, mainly from the other mommies and daddies plus a few other members of their community. Liam wouldn't dare add anybody who doesn't live in the community as a friend.

He slowly shifts his body away from Louis so he can get off the bed. He removes the boy's arm from his waist and presses a kiss to his temple. 

Louis frowns at the loss of heat and although he is unconscious, he feels something in the pit of his stomach that doesn't feel right. His hands and head nuzzle against the mattress searching for the man, but he doesn't find him. His breathing picks up a bit, Liam couldn't tell. 

Liam stands up and stretches his arms and back. It wasn't the best idea to take a nap so quickly after working out. His muscles ache and he's a bit dehydrated. The man steps into the toilet to pee before washing his hands and exiting. He then looks over to find Louis still asleep, but it doesn't look Iike a very restful nap. He goes over to his closet, opens the door and pulls down the nearest t shirt that he sees, which just so happens to be a tight fitting gray v-neck that shows off all of his muscles. 

With a final glance at Louis, Liam turns around and leaves the bedroom quietly and makes his way down the stairs. He walks into the kitchen and sighs at dishes from breakfast that are still in the sink. Oh well, he'll just have to get to those after lunch. 

Liam grabs a plate from the dishwasher and sets it on the counter. He goes to the fridge and pulls out the sliced turkey and swiss cheese. Next he returns to the counter and opens the bread box. Grabbing four slices, he sets them on the plate and constructs two sandwiches. When they are complete he puts the lunch meat back in the fridge. He grabs a sippy cup and fills it with cold water. For the final touch, Liam cuts his sandwich diagonally and Louis' into quarter triangles.

He grabs a bib from the drawer under the cutlery and holds it in the same hand as the water. He decides it will be okay to eat upstairs just this one time. He walks back through the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Liam frowns at the sight before him. Louis must be having troubling dreams because he no longer is sleeping peacefully.

"I got it a month ago...."

"There's one arrow for each of us in our family...."

"We know more about you than you think...."

"Sometimes things happen in life that are so bad they affect you more than you'd like to think."

Louis sleeping body begins breathing heavy as these words circulate around his mind. His head turns from side to side as he tries dodging the phrases. How long had they planned this? Kidnapping him? When did they even find him?

Liam looks at the boy on the bed and immediately knows something is wrong. His peaceful composure has turned sour. His muscles are tense and his shoulders are twitching. 

Liam unlocks his screen and pulls up imessage. It's better to tell Zayn now instead of after Louis wakes up because this is going to be bad, he can tell. The boy is having a nightmare and it's going to be a two person job to calm him down. 

To Zayn: Babe, will you be home soon??

He glances back up at Louis, taking in his appearance. Louis normally sleeps with the face of angel, but he looks close to crying. His back is tight and his toes and fists are curled in. His phone buzzes in his hand, scaring him a little.

From Zayn: Yeah almost finished with lunch. Everything alright? 

No, everything's not alright. He shouldn't have said anything to Louis about the tattoo. They were planning on telling the boy, but not now. Not so soon that Louis wasn't fully regressed. How could the boy fully accept they saved him if he doesn't completely trust them yet. He messed up and now the small lad is minutes away from waking up and throwing a tantrum.

To Zayn: Louis' a bit antsy. 

He hopes his husband understands what he's saying. Maybe he should have told him to come home straight away. He would have called if Harry wasn't with Zayn. But he is and they vowed to each other that they will do anything in their power to keep the youngest from worrying. 

From Zayn: Okay, leaving shortly

He wants to message him back. Tell him that shortly needs to be immediately. But he's just going to have to wait and hope Harry is eating quickly and they don't have to stop for a nappy change.

Liam sets the cup down on the bedside table and sits next to the boy. He puts the plate in front of him and moves his hand onto Louis shoulder.

"Louis, Sweetie. It's time to wake up," he says gently, tracing patterns over the warm fabric covered skin. 

The boy's eyes tighten as his mind fights between the dream world and reality. He is fully aware of the man touching him and speaking, but he still hears the voices screaming at him. He desperately wants to pry his eyes open, but his arms won't move. It's like the evil in his dreams is handcuffing him so he cannot escape. 

"Sweetie, wake up. It's lunch time," Liam says a bit louder now.

"Wake up," his mind screams at him. 

Louis flinches at the voice and wakes with a startled gasp. He sits up, gulping in as much air as he can get. He hunches over remembering that when you're low on oxygen you should put your head between your legs. But that's just not going to work for him while he's tangled in blankets.

The boy moves away quickly when he feels something on his back. He looks over to see Liam reaching over with a concerned look on his face.

"D-don't touch me," he shrieks.

"Louis, it was just a bad dream," Liam tries comforting.

The boy shakes his head. "No, it wasn't! I'm still here!"

Liam sighs. "Nothing is going to hurt you, Baby."

"Don't call me that!"

"Louis, you need to calm down. You don't want to go in the corner again, do you?"

"Stop it," Louis demands.

"Stop what?"

"Treating me like a baby! You fucking kidnapped me! You planned all of this," he screams, gesturing down to the pajamas.

"Louis, I can explain-."

Louis laughs, "Explain what?! How you stalked me? How did you know a single thing about me?!"

"Baby, please calm down. Look I brought lunch up. How about we just relax and eat?'

"You fucking expect me to just sit here and pretend that you're not trying to humiliate me," Louis asks, eyes wide open in astonishment.

"Please stop using those bad words," the man says, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I can assure you I can't give you it! I've got nothing! No one to pay any ransom! No one is looking for me, so just let me go," he pleads.

Liam is ready to spring off of the bed at any sudden movements. He really regrets not calling Zayn now. 

"Come on, I brought you a sandwich. Let's just be civilized about this and eat lunch. Then when Papa gets home we can talk," Liam says, moving the plate closer.

The boy's stomach growls, but he's almost sure there is something wrong with the food. Roofies, poison, anything! These men have money, they can get their hands on anything they want without anyone second guessing them.

"Here, have some water," Liam says, handing the boy the sippy cup.

Louis snaps. "Fuck your water," he says throwing the cup at the wall. The lid breaks off and water goes everywhere. Pieces of the paint are chipped off because of the collision.

The short boy scrambles from the bed and starts sprinting. Liam grabs his cell phone and chases after the boy.

"Louis!"

"Leave me alone," he says turning around to glare at the man. "You're ruining my life!"

Those words hit Liam like a ton of bricks. He knows what they are doing for the boy is good. It just hurts that the boy doesn't see it. The boy doesn't understand that they are here to provide him with everything he could ever want or need. Cuddle him when he's sleepy or scared. Kiss his booboos. Sneak him snacks when the other husband isn't watching. Read adorable bedtime stories then kiss the little goodnight. To make sure he never goes to bed hungry and give him all the praise and reassurance his biological parents never did.

Louis turns back around and walks into the nursery. Anything to get away from his "Daddy". Why he hadn't just walked down the stairs and tried leaving the dwelling is a mystery to himself. But when he thinks of Liam's face, he can't help but feel a little guilty. He caused the man's normally bright and happy smile to frown. The puppy dog eyes to wilt. 

Liam's phone buzzed in his hand. 

From Zayn: on the way

'Oh thank god,' he let's out a breath. He can do this. Make sure Louis doesn't do anything drastic in the few minutes it will take for Zayn to return home. 'You are the daddy, Liam. It's your job to know what's right for your babies.'

He sends Zayn back a message, urging him.

To Zayn: PLEASE HURRY

Placing his phone in the pockets of his mesh shorts, he gives himself one final pep talk before entering the nursery. He hopes the two minutes he just allotted Louis helped him calm down.

"Baby," he called out, seeing the heart broken boy on the floor, leaning up against the left wall, the only one that doesn't have furniture or closets busying it. 

Louis let's out an ear shattering screech before sobbing into his hands. Two minutes ago he was mighty and powerful. He told the man how he felt and where he could go after he dies. But now he feels so helpless surrounded by everything meant to keep him a baby. 

"Hey, hey, hey, " Liam says softly. "You don't need to cry"

That just makes him feel worse. The daddy is seeing him at his worst. His weakest. Now he's going to be just like his real father and kick the shit out of him, Louis supposes. Liam will tell him that only freaks cry and he was going straight to hell because he couldn't handle the good things in life God gave him. He's ungrateful. 

"Can I get you anything? A drink? We could give lunch a try?"

Louis ignores him.

"Okay," Liam nods to himself. "How about a change? I know you used your nappy in your sleep."

The crying one's head snaps up. What does he mean he knows? Wouldn't Louis have known if he had went? If he was sitting in his own waste? The boy reaches his hand down and behind to pat the diaper and sure enough it feels full. 

"No," he shouts. "No! No! No!" He slaps his head after every scream. How could he? 

Liam rushes forward and takes Louis' hands into his own. "No! No! No," the boy struggles.

"What's wrong," Liam whispers, kissing the boy's sweaty forehead. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong is I can't even tell when I've shit myself anymore! I didn't even know I was sitting around like a fucking freak in my own waste! How would you feel? Huh? If somebody reverse potty trained you? I'm not an animal," the boy sobs into Liam's chest because it's the only place he can with his arms still being restrained. 

"It's okay, Babe. It's okay," Liam hushes. 

"No, it's not," Louis sobs. "What kind of grown man can't control normal body functions?"

"You don't have to be a man anymore," Liam coos. He releases the boy's hands and Louis hugs them to his chest. Liam runs a hand through the brown locks. "You're our little boy. We'll take care of it. Papa and I are so proud of you. So proud of you for using you nappies and letting us feed you."

Having no way of handling the situation the way he wants, Louis lays down on his side, facing the wall. He sobs into his chest as Liam sits criss cross in front of him whispering words of comfort.

"What happened," a voice says from behind the man.

Liam raises his eyebrows as he looks at his spouse. "Louis woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Zayn approaches the boy. He squats down, putting most of his weight on the balls of his feet. Their newest addition to the household just lays there. He looks so heartbroken. Zayn places a hand on Louis side and he flinches away crying. 

"Lou?"

Louis brings his hands to his ears and plugs them with his pointer fingers. Anything to block Zayn and Liam from his mind. 

Knowing this may take some time, he pushes his weight back so he is sitting flat on the carpet.

"How long has he been like this, Li?"

"I noticed he was having a nightmare about half an hour after you left. I woke him up and tried giving him some lunch but he ended up throwing his cup at the wall," Liam explains. 

Zayn nods. "Why didn't you call?"

"You know just as well as me that calling would've scared Harry," he defends himself.

The man sighs, "Yeah, you're probably right. If I had known though, I would've been here sooner."

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

Zayn rubs his hand up and down Louis' spine, despite the boy mewling and trying to avoid being touched. 

"Downstairs on the couch. He fell asleep in the car."

"Can I- can I please go," Louis sobs into the now quiet room.

"Go where, Babe?" Zayn picks Louis up with a hand under his ribs and another under his thighs. Louis pushes against his chest and breaks free from the hold. He brings himself close to the wall and pulls his body in. 

"Home," he whimpers.

"You are home, Sweetheart," Zayn coos.

"No," the boy says more confidently. "Let me leave!"

"Baby, we want what's best for you," Liam tries.

"What's best for me is leaving!"

"It's a dangerous world out there," the brunette man says.

"I've managed just fine for the last 7 years all by myself!"

Zayn reaches a hand forward to touch the little's knee, but Louis kicks it away. It doesn't hurt much, but the sound of a knuckle cracking echoes in the room.

"Don't close in on yourself anymore, Lou. You don't have to be alone. You have us, now. All of us," says Zayn.

"What? So you can ship us off to daycare?! Do you know how bad it is there? How patronizing the workers are? The man who got Harry in trouble yesterday was being a complete ass to him! Took everything in me not to beat him up! If I had a minute alone with him I would've! It's sick that a bunch of kidnapped young people are being shipped off for the day to a place like that! Half of those kids are abused, in case you didn't know! Harry has a friend, a girl, who is covered in cuts and bruises! Yet you think it's okay for them to play together and pretend everything is alright?! And what about Niall? That boy is practically being sexually abused by his kidnapper! It's not his fault! It's not his fault that he misbehaved when he came over! That's probably the only way he knows how to act! Don't make me go back there! Please, if you're going to make me stay here just...just grant me one favor," Louis whispers at the end. His rant is draining him of energy quickly. He had no idea just how much he saw wrong with everything until he said it out loud and he doesn't regret a single word of it.

"We're listening," Zayn says softly. Neither man wants to interrupt Louis. The boys has had a difficult few weeks that he's been here and needs this time to vent.

"Don't make Harry go back there," Louis says, looking them both directly in the eyes. "I have a bad feeling about that place."

Liam nods. "We'll think about it, okay?"

"After all I just said, you're only going to 'think about it'," Louis accuses. He lets out another whimper, knowing they probably won't take his word. Because what does he know? He's just a baby in their eyes.

"Daddy?"

Liam whips around to see their youngest standing in the doorway with wet cheeks and Roger tucked into his arms. Harry's hair is a mess and he looks a bit scared.

"Babe, what are you doing up here? You know you're not supposed to go up the stairs alone," Liam gently scolds.

Harry shakes his head. "Heard screaming," the boy whispers. He peeks around Liam to see Zayn sitting in front of Louis who is also crying and holding his head in hands.

"Everything is alright, Honey," Liam says. He walks over to the boy and pulls him into a hug. He looks over to his husband with worry in his eyes. Zayn gives him a look that says 'get him out of here'. Liam nods and lowers his face to rest on the boy's curls. "Why don't we go to the playroom, yeah?"

Harry ignores that. "Why are you crying, Loulou?"

The blue eyed boy let's out another heart wrenching sob. Harry's mouth drops and he tries to move forward but Liam holds him back.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go," he says, holding Harry's hip.

"No," he says, shaking his head. 

"Harry, listen to Daddy," Zayn says firmly.

"What's wrong with Loulou? Tell me," he demands. 

"Don't use that tone," Liam tells the boy, still trying to hold him back.

Harry struggles against the larger man. After squirming enough, he breaks free from Liam's vice and rushes forward to Louis. Liam just stands and watches. Zayn frowns in disapproval. 

Harry reaches Louis and collapses next to him, wrapping his brother in his arms. Louis cries and curls into Harry. 

"Don't be sad," Harry whispers.

Louis' body shakes as he drains his energy with each unsteady breath and tear that slips down his cheek. Harry cries too. His tears soak into Louis' pajamas. The same space one's he wore last night. 

"C'n we be alone," Harry asks, not looking up at the two daddies. They don't move or say anything. "Please?"

Zayn stands up from the ground, trusting that Harry had a slight idea of what he's doing. The raven haired man walks towards his husband. Liam is about to protest but Zayn shakes his head and whispers in his ear about the baby monitors. He unwillingly leaves the room and his older spouse closes the door. 

The curly haired boy feels a bit better knowing that he can freely talk to his brother now.

"Will you tell me what's wrong," Harry asks.

Louis remains silent for another two minutes before speaking. Harry plays with his hair and allows Louis all of the time he could possibly need to figure out what's going on in his mind.

"I need an honest answer, Hazza," Louis says. He looks up at the boy holding him. Harry nods and gives him a soft smile. "How long have you known about me?"

"Summertime," Harry says, not exactly knowing if that was supposed to be a secret. "Daddy and Papa told me a long time ago."

Louis' breath hitches. Even Harry knew he was going to be taken. 

Harry continues, "Papa told me you had mean friends who made you do bad things."

The young boy didn't know that meant drugs and occasionally prostituting himself. But how could they have possibly known about all of that?

"He said you didn't have a home either," Harry frowns. 

"So they took pity on me," Louis mutters to himself.

"Huh," Harry says, not being able to hear the older boy because he's talking into his chest. 

But it doesn't matter if they're doing this to be nice. They took so much from him! His freedom! What kind of sick people force a man to wear diapers? Who gets a thrill out of seeing someone act like a baby? Louis has felt nothing but helpless since he's got here. Having to be carried around and not being able to feed himself. He misses the simple things in life, like filling up a glass with tap water and chugging it or going outside and rolling in the grass without having someone watching over him. Deciding what time he gets to go to bed and wake up. He wants the night life, not night lights! How is it even possible that Harry seems so positive? He's had to suffer like this for nearly 3 years! 

"Do you.... why are you okay with all of this," Louis asks.

Harry's brows furrow. "All of what?"

"With this," he says, gesturing around the nursery. "Being treated like a baby!"

The boy nods, understanding what Louis is referring to. "It's better than anything I've ever had before," he whispers, looking into the corner. 

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Louis whispers.

Harry's eyes fill with a new batch of tears. He unravels Louis from himself and pulls his knees to his chest. He tucks his knees under his chin and looks at the ground.

"I... I didn't mean t-to upset you. I was just curious," Louis says quickly.

"No, it's okay. I just need a moment to think," Harry mumbles.

Louis takes the boy from under his arm pits and pulls him closer. The younger doesn't feel comfortable in that position and decides it would be best lay down. He rests his head in Louis' lap. That's his spot. He looks into the blue eyes and feels safe. 'You can trust him, Harry. Don't worry. Louis will not hurt you,' a voice inside his head says.

The boy nods at the voice. "When I was born... my mum, she um...left us. And my dad said it was my fault. That I caused her to leave. And my-my dad...he never forgave me for it. He hit me a lot. And so did my older brother," Harry pauses. He can't say Brent's name. He knows it would destroy him. He continues, "I never heard anyone say I love you till I got here. Didn't even know what it meant. 

"I got kicked and hit if I didn't clean something right. If-if dinner wasn't ready by the time they got home from work I wasn't allowed to eat for the next t--two days."

Louis' heart shatters. He knew something bad happened, but nothing near this bad. Harry doesn't act like an abuse victim. This boy deserves cuddles and praise, not being called worthless and being hurt. He's about to say something to comfort Harry, but the boy continues talking. His eyes are closed, but they're also flooded with tears.

"One night, I woke up and I didn't have any clothes on. My dad and brother were taking pic - pic - pictures of me," the boy stutters. Louis smooths Harry's hair to sooth him and let him know he's still listening. "I tried to stand up but I couldn't move. I was so tired. Always so tired. They started taking pictures of me all of the time. I never had clothes. Always at night time. One time...one time I woke up and my dad was touching me...down there. And my brother took pictures.... They never told me what they did with the pictures.

"On my birthday, when I turned sixteen, they woke me up after I went to bed. I should've known. For the first time in my life, they - they didn't hit me that day. They treated me nice. My dad didn't call me wor-worthless. My brother didn't kicked me in the tummy. But they woke me up and took me downstairs. No one would tell me what was going on. I shoulda known..."

Louis needs to say something. Harry's two seconds away from revealing his biggest secret and Louis has an idea of what he's going to say. He's been avoiding this subject since he had first seen the scar. When Zayn and Liam told him not to touch it, acknowledge it's existence. 

"Harry, you don't have to-."

"You deserve to know," Harry says.

"But it's obviously hard for you to say," Louis says, twisting Harry's curl around his pinky.

"I need to, Lou. Please," he says sadly.

"Alright," Louis nods, despite knowing the boy can't see him.

"You know I'd never been in a car till I turned sixteen," Harry laughs a little. "Never left the house. I only went outside to take the rubbish out. They made me get in the car and we drove in the middle of the night. I wasn't that scared. But then we came to a scary looking building. My dad said it was a motel... They took me to a room and...and there was a man. And he was drunk. My dad said he was a customer, not sure what he bought though. And they left me there. And he did some bad things, " Harry trails off.

"Is that...is that how you got your, um, scar," Louis asks.

Harry nods, "He broke a bottle and tried k-killing me. Almost died. I don't remember what happened after that. But I woke up in Papa and Daddy's house. And they promised me that nobody would ever hurt me again."

"Harry, I had no idea," Louis says, but doesn't know else to say.

"It's okay. Really. It's not your fault," the boy says. He picks Roger up, who has been sitting next to Louis the whole time. He squeezes the bear in his arms. 

Louis begins sobbing again. This poor boy. This poor kid who never had a childhood. He was treated like scum his whole life. 

But then Zayn and Liam...saved him? They rescued him from that terrible life and now he's here and happy. Maybe it's a wrong way to be happy, covering things up with kisses and teddy bears. But nonetheless, here in this house the boy has nothing to fear.

'How could I be so selfish,' Louis thought. 'Harry went through so much and here I am crying about nothing! Maybe they are saving me too. I didn't go through what Harry did, but my life wasn't great either. I suffered abuse and molestation.'

Harry wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. He blinks a few times before looking at his hurt brother. "Please stop crying, Loulou. I promise Daddy and Papa love you."

Louis sniffles and wipes under his nose.

"I love you, Louis."

He says it so genuinely, that Louis legitimately believes it. They had to care enough to take Louis out of a dangerous lifestyle that none of his friends and family that's still alive cared to. There's probably nobody out in the world actually looking for him, but Papa, Daddy, and Harry love him.

"I love you too, Harry."

The boys are unaware of Liam and Zayn in their own bedroom listening in on them through the monitor. Zayn holds his husband in his arms as they both cry. 

"I can't believe Harry said all of that," Liam cries. 

"Well it would be next to impossible to forget, Babe," Zayn says, rubbing circles into his back.

"I know, I know. It's just so hard to hear it!"

Zayn sniffles, "It is. But we made a promise to him and we have to keep it. Liam, look at me," Zayn says.

Liam looks up from the wet spot he is creating in his spouse's shirt. Into the eyes of the man who makes him strong.

"Louis and Harry are fine. You're fine. We're all going to be okay. Louis needed this and you know it. He needed to come to terms with everything. I know we were hoping Harry would never have to confront his past again, but he did. So now we move on and continue taking care of our boys. They need us to be strong for them, yeah?"

Liam nods and kisses Zayn. "I love you."

"I love you, too," the older man says, grabbing his husband's hand. 

"Now, we're gonna go in there and be the daddies we promised we would be."

Giving Liam one last kiss of encouragement, Zayn leads them both out of their bedroom and into the hallway. They pass by the open doors and neither eye could stay dry as the sound of sniffling is amplified. 

Liam places his hand on the doorknob to the nursery but pauses. He realizes that this is the first time in a great while that the door has been closed. Slowly, the door is slid open to reveal both boys in the same spot on the floor that they had been left in. Only now it's not Harry holding Louis, but Louis holding Harry. The sobbing has stopped, but their noses are still running and cheeks are still wet. 

Opting to stay quiet until the boys are ready to talk, the daddies sit criss cross in front of the two. Louis looks up with sad eyes. Harry is hesitant to leave his brother's arms, but he does push himself up to a sitting angle. 

Liam holds his arms open and Harry crawls over to him. The boy arranges himself so he is sitting in his lap with his sweat - matted curls resting on Liam's shoulder. 

Louis looks over at the three and honestly has no idea how to feel anymore. Part of him feels adoration, gratefulness, and admiration for saving Harry and...well him too. But another part of his mind his still uneasy, aware that they are still kidnappers, no matter how good their intentions are. 

The boy in Liam's arms reaches up and wipes a single tear from the man's cheek  
"Don't cry, Daddy," he says, pecking him on his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Bugaboo. I'm just so happy to have you and Louis right now. You boys may not know this, but you are the most important things to Papa and I. We promised to protect you and love you unconditionally and we mean it."

Zayn watches the blue eyed boy. Louis appears to be deep in thought before he gets to his hands and knees and scootches his body closer to the trio.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Oh, Babe. Come here," Zayn encourages, patting his lap. Louis gets closer and climbs onto the man's lap. "We love you, Louis."

"I think I... love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that was a lot of tears. But a happy ending yeah? Semi happy? Partially happy? Well I don't know! If I had it my way this would be all cuddles and cookies all of the time, but there's already enough stories like that. I want this to actually reflect how people would act in this kind of situation. Let me know what you thought in the cmoments below. ❤


	23. Sharing A Tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is devoted to a guy from California who once saw Beyonce right in front of him.
> 
> Hello everyone! So I hope you're all enjoying the longer chapters. This one isn't nearly as long the last, but everything is an improvement from the first chapter only being 1800 words!
> 
> This is a cute one!
> 
> I have a favor to ask, can a few of you reread this entire story and tell me what you think of Louis and Harry evolving? Also can a few of you give me your description of the main characters while. Like how you see their personality and they react with certain situations. I really want to hear what you all think because it helps me improve. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks! Love you all!

The little family stayed in the same spot on the floor in the middle of the nursery for a good twenty minutes. Harry slowly slips back down to his headspace as he grasps Liam's shirt in between his knuckles. The boy nuzzles his head into the broad chest, trying to absorb as much of his scent as he possibly can. Louis on the other hand just lays in Zayn's arms, staring at the space in front of him. He doesn't feel any need to talk or move.  
Liam sighs, "Well, I'd say it's time to stand up and move on."

Zayn nods and gently sets Louis on the floor in front of him. He then gets to his feet and reaches down to pick the boy up. Louis isn't a huge fan of being lugged up by his armpits, but he doesn't protest. Liam and Harry copy their actions.

"I think someone needs a change," the black haired man coos.

Zayn brings Louis over to the changing table and sets him on his feet. The man goes behind him and unzips the pajamas and helps them slide off. Louis shivers as the cool air hits his sweat covered body. He helps the boy up on to the table and turns around.

"Babe? Could you grab Louis some new clothes? Something light?"

Liam nods and Zayn returns to the task at hand. He untapes the soiled nappy and pulls it down. He takes his time cleaning Louis off, knowing that going slow and gentle is better than hurrying. He tosses the old nappy and places a new one underneath Louis.

His husband walks over with a pair of baby blue Nike short shorts that look like they were made for women and a white tee with Nemo and Crush from Finding Nemo. 

Liam examines Louis without touching for a few seconds. "You should probably use a bit of rash cream," he notes, looking at the pink, irritated skin.

"Just about to," Zayn says. He bends down and pulls out the little tote of supplies stored under the table and digs through it before pulling out a bottle of rash cream. He uncaps it and squeezes a dollop into his hand. "This may be a bit cold, Dove."

Louis' heart flutters briefly. Not because he's anxious about the cold cream, but because of the nickname. No matter how bad things were only minutes ago, it's comforting to be called Dove again. The name makes him feel special.

The boy on the table flinches when he feels the icy cream touch his inner thighs. He's ready to jump off the table but Liam grabs a hold of his left shoulder and his hand and looks him directly in the eyes. The man whispers words of encouragement, about how good the boy is being for them and how soon it will all be over. Louis whimpers and hisses as his rash is touched. Within seconds though, the cream starts working and the cooling effect sinks in. 

"Such a good boy," Liam says, leaning down to kiss Louis.

As far as Louis can remember, this is the first time either of the men has kissed him on the lips. Usually, they peck him on his cheek or forehead, never his lips. It's not surprising considering the fact that half of the kisses Harry receives are on the mouth. What does shock Louis is how he feels afterwards. He knows for a fact that there is absolutely nothing sexual behind it. The kiss pangs his heart because of how paternal it felt. 

Zayn finishes rubbing the cream over Louis' lower half and let's it soak in and dry for half a minute. He sprinkles baby powder and gently pats it in. The diaper is brought up over his lower tummy and taped. 

"Thank you for being so good, Dove," Zayn says, rubbing the boy's knee. He helps the boy off the table and dresses him. Thankfully, Louis is no longer sticky with sweat and the dry clothes feel good.

"Now, how about we go downstairs and give lunch another shot," Liam suggests.

Louis lowers his head in shame. "I'm sorry for ruining lunch," he mumbles.

The brown haired man walks over to the boy and bends his knees slightly so he and Louis look each other directly in the eye. "Baby, we know that was a scary moment for you. All is forgiven, yeah? We know you didn't mean to."

Louis sticks his bottom lip out, "Promise?"

"Of course, Honey. I would never lie to you," Liam says, picking Louis up.

"Harry coming with," he asks Zayn and Liam. 

Because the job of changing Louis had turned into a two person task, the daddies had sort of left Harry alone. They both feel guilty and turn to see Harry sitting on the floor with Roger in his arms.

Harry isn't jealous. No way! 'I never get jealous,' the youngest tells himself. It's just hard for him to see Louis getting so much attention today from Daddy and Papa. They haven't checked on him in the past five minutes. 'But they said they would never forget 'bout me,' he assures himself. Honestly, Harry is happy that Louis is starting to trust Daddy and Papa, but he's spent the past three years being their center of attention and now the tables have turned and he wants things fair and equal. He can share, but it would make him very sad if they gave Louis all of their attention. 

Harry gives a small frown into the fur of his teddy. He just wants to be held is all. 

"Bugaboo," Liam calls quietly. 

The boy's head snaps up. Everyone is looking at him. 

"Come on, Little One," Zayn says, picking Harry up. 

"Where're we going?"

"Just downstairs, Sweetie," Zayn tells him.

"C'n Woger come wiff?"

"Of course he can," the man coos.

Liam and Zayn carry the littles down the stairs. Harry clings tighter to Zayn than he normally does. The bear's fur tickles the man's collarbone and he finds it utterly endearing.

"Love you, Papa," Harry whispers in his ear.

"I love you too, Babe," Zayn says, a bit surprised the boy said that at a random time. 

To both boys' surprise, they aren't taken to the kitchen. Instead they deposit the littles on the couch in the living room. 

"What movie would you like to watch, Louis?"

The boy shrugs. "I dunno know what you have."

"Pretty much every Disney and Pixar movie," Liam says.

Zayn excuses himself to go make his husband and Louis some lunch.

"Uh... do you have Pocahontas?"

"We should somewhere," Liam says to himself and walks over to the bookshelf in the corner. He taps his chin as he rummages through all of their dvds. 

Harry sits quietly on the couch, not paying truly anything attention. He lays down so his head rests a few inches away from Louis. His long legs hang over the edge of the couch arm. He swings his feet back and forth, trying to tap his unaware Daddy's back. He stretches his big toe out as far as it can possibly reach and he taps Liam's back twice before the man moves out of the way. When Liam turns to see what happened, the boy stills his legs and covers his arm over his face to mask his giggling. 

Liam finally finds the dvd he is looking for and returns to the tv. The man uses the remote to switch to movie mode and opens the dvd player and pops in the requested movie. When the loud music comes on, he makes sure to skip all of the previews of movies that had come out years ago.

Harry sits up to make room for his Daddy but pauses when he sees something red on the floor. He rushes over to the object and retrieves it. "Louwee! Fowgot to give you this!"

Louis sits up a bit to see what the boy is talking about. "What is it?"

"Pwesent," Harry says with a wide, deep dimpled smile. 

Louis is handed a McDonald's happy meal toy still wrapped in it's plastic bag. He uses a finger to make a hole before ripping it open. His cheeks turn pink as he pulls out the little Charmander toy Harry saved for him.

"Oh, Harry! Thank you," Louis says, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Was sad you didn't get to come wiff," Harry frowns. 

"Next time, maybe I'll get to come," Louis says, still hugging Harry.

The two pull apart and Liam pats his lap for Harry to come sit on. The boy crawls onto the man's legs and relaxes into his chest. "That was very kind of you, Bugaboo."

The three cuddle and watch the Native American princess sing for the first twenty five minutes before Zayn finally enters the room holding a tray of food.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologizes. "Had to put away the groceries."

"That's okay, Babe," Liam says.

Zayn places the tray on the table beside the couch next to Louis. He has two bibs with him. He puts Louis' on first and hands the boy a plate with a sandwich similar to the one Liam had made him earlier, as well as some apple slices and celery with peanut butter and raisins. Liam is given the same food, minus celery. And knowing Harry would be wanting a snack, he is also given peanut butter covered celery.

"Here you go, Sweetie. Ants on a log," he says, handing Harry the plate. It's probably a mistake to give the boy peanut butter while they're sitting on the new sofa, but if he does make a mess it's washable.

"Thanks, Papa!"

Zayn slides Harry off of Liam's body so his husband can eat easier. He lets the boy cuddle in his lap. After regretting the peanut butter, Zayn decides to play it safe and feed Harry. He picks up one of the "logs" and holds it to Harry's mouth. The boy bites off more than half of it. 

He chews it with his mouth slightly open because he is distracted by the movie. Zayn pats his arm a bit to get his attention. "Harry, chew with your mouth closed, please," he whispers. 

The boy does so for the next few bites before abandoning that command. 

After twenty minutes, Louis and Liam are done eating so Liam collects the dirty bibs and plates and takes them to the kitchen. He remembers to load the dishwasher this time. Once everything is cleaned up in the kitchen, he returns to the living room with a wet wash cloth that is used first on Louis for good measure, then on Harry because his chin is coated in peanut butter.

"Bath time when the movie is over," Liam decides, collapsing on the sofa. It's been a long day for all of them, despite all four taking nap after breakfast. But the clock reads 3:00 and if any of them were to take another nap it would just end up poorly at bedtime. So the daddies will have to do everything in their power to keep the boys awake until at least 8:00.

Louis is enjoying the movie. He hasn't seen Pocahontas in years and the only time he ever got to watch the film was when he stayed overnight at his friend's house. His parents didn't like when he and his siblings sat around watching movies when they could be doing chores. And his mother never would've approved of a movie intended for children having non-white characters. She didn't even serve the African refugees when she volunteered at the soup kitchen. 

The blue eyed boy snuggles closer to Zayn and Harry as time passes by. His shoulder is now pressed to Zayn's and his head is leaning on Harry's propped up knees. He notices how peaceful Harry looks when he's being held and Louis feels some sort of want within him. To have the ability to be 100% okay and trusting in the men.

 

Sooner than Louis is hoping for, the movie over. They watch Pocahontas sending off her injured true love and Louis is filled with sadness. He squeezes the Charmander figure in his hand for comfort.

"Well, Squirts," Zayn says, putting a hand on both boys' heads and drumming his fingers, "It's bath time. You need to wash off all the sweat and peanut butter of the day."

Louis groans as Liam picks him up. 

Harry pipes up, "Big tub?"

"You want to use our tub, Harry," Liam asks. 

The boy nods. "Me 'nd Loulou c'n share tub 'nd play!"

Zayn and Liam exchange looks. They've never given any consideration into letting the boys bathe together. They were intending on one of the two playing in the playroom and then switching. But if they could kill two birds then why not. 

"Louis, would you be okay sharing a bath with your brother," Zayn asks.

The blue eyed boy shrugs, "I guess not."

"Yay," Harry squeals. Harry has always wanted to have a playmate whiles he's getting cleaned. Daddy and Papa play, but they aren't fans of getting wet.

Louis doesn't know how to feel about sharing a tub with another person. For as long as he can remember, he's never done so before. But it's Harry. Innocent Harry. The boy he has seen practically naked many times and he's never thought much of it. It shouldn't be awkward, right?

Liam and Zayn carry the boys up the stairs and through the hallway into their bedroom. They crawl onto the bed while the daddies go into the master bath. Louis hears water start running. 

"You think Papa will let us paint punkins soon," Harry asks.

Louis shrugs. "Hope so!"

"Gonna paint mine to look like a puppy," Harry says, and 'Oh, god. His dimples are showing again,' Louis thinks. 

Louis lays back and rests his head on his hands. Harry copies his brother, using Louis' arm as a pillow. "I think I'll just give mine a silly face."

"Like this," Harry says. He grabs a hold of his ears and fills his cheeks with air.

Louis presses his cheeks and the air comes out. Both boys chuckle. "I didn't say I wanted to do a monkey," Louis snorts.

"I like monkeys!"

"That's because you are one," Louis chuckles.

Zayn comes pokes his head out of the bathroom door then. "Almost ready. Come on in!"

The boys roll off the bed and straight onto the floor. Well more like Louis rolls onto the floor and Harry falls on top of the smaller boy. Louis lets out an 'oof'. Zayn fondly rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the two. 

The boy's get to their feet and walk into the bathroom. Louis looks around awestruck. The vanity lights make everything bright and golden. There is both a walk in shower and a tub. The tub is massive, obviously made for two people. It's filled halfway with super bubbly water. It's gorgeous in here and nothing like the bathroom in the hallway. 

"Hi, babies," Liam greets as he turns the water off. 

Zayn helps the boys take their clothing off. Louis' diaper is slipped off and thrown in the bin. Harry's was taken off as well, but Zayn has to wipe his wee off before he can get clean. 

Louis and Harry stand naked in the middle of the bathroom and Louis diverts his eyes to the tiled floor. Harry looks at Louis like it's the most normal thing in the world that there is a naked boy next to him. Louis wishes he could say the same, but for him it's awkward. He's grateful that his body isn't choosing to react at the beautiful boy in front of him, because in no way does his mind want to sexualize Harry.

With a helping hand, the boys submerge themselves in the bubble bath. Louis sits on one side and Harry the opposite. The water feels good on his muscles. The steam helps clear his still runny nose from earlier.

Harry scoops up some bubbles and sticks them on his mouth. "Look, Daddy! I gots a beawd like you!"

Liam smiles so big his eyes turn into little crescents! "Why, yes you do, Little One!"

Louis giggles, "You look like Santa Claus!"

Louis scoops bubbles up as well, but he places them on his head. "Ooooh," he says in a wheezy voice. "Look at me! I'm an oooold man. Just like Papa and Daddy," he jokes.

"Hey," Zayn and Liam whine together in fake anger. 

"We're not that old," Liam defends. 

"I'm soooo oooold," Louis says. "I like to read boring books and go to bed early!"

Harry laughs and points his fingers at the daddies. "Oldies!"

"I'll see you two at Bingo," Louis tells the men. And with that, the boy dips his head below the water to get his hair soaked.

He comes back up and looks over at Harry. His hair is now wet too and he looks like a wet puppy. His normally curly hair is straight and clinging to his face. 

Liam hands a wash cloth to Zayn and keeps one for himself. He dips it in the water brings it back out. He adds a drop of body wash and begins washing Harry's back. 

"Feels good, Daddy," the boy says, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

Normally Louis is given an option for if he wants to wash parts of his body. But today Zayn tackles the job without any permission. He washes Louis' back and tummy. Louis quite likes when he gets belly rubs. 

The daddies take their time washing the littles. Every touch is gentle and comforting, even when their bits need to be washed. Louis still hates that part, especially with his inner thighs still being red and raw. It's a necessary evil he supposes. 

Zayn adds shampoo on top of Louis' hair and the boy groans. He doesn't like when his hair is washed by somebody else. Harry on the other hand loves it. The boy practically purrs and pushes his head into Liam's hands to get rubbed more. 

The suds are washed out and their hair in conditioned and rinsed again. The boys are given five more minutes to play in the tub while Liam excuses himself to go get some pajamas ready in the nursery. 

Louis isn't exactly sure how, but at some point the younger boy has moved all the way across the tub and is now sitting directly next to him, their bare skin touching. They splash each other lightly with water and giggle. 

"Alright boys," Zayn says. "Time to get out."

"No," they both whine.

"Yes," the man tells them. "Stay in any longer and you will turn into little raisins!"

Liam returns and they help the boys out of the tub. Louis is wrapped in the hooded yellow duck towel and Harry is in a towel that looks like a sheep. There are even little ears on it that Louis has to resist the urge to pinch them.

"Awwww! Look at you," Zayn says. He turns the boys so they can see themselves in the mirror and Louis' eyes widen. He doesn't look 23 anymore. Or even like a man! He looks like a boy. Kind of like the first time he saw Harry and was confused as to why their was an oversized child in front of him.

"Picture, Papa!"

"You want a picture?"

"Uh-huh," Harry confirms.

"That okay with you, Lou," the man asks.

Louis nods. Zayn tells the boy to get close to each other. Louis makes sure his privates aren't showing before wrapping an arm around Harry and smiling wide for the photo. 

"Well, isn't that just the cutest picture," Zayn asks, showing them his phone. And well, it is the cutest picture.

Liam and Zayn take Harry and Louis to their nursery and diaper the two. Zayn applies more soothing cream to Louis' rash.

"Now, I know that bedtime isn't even close, but I'm just gonna put you in your jammies now," Liam says, holding up two footie pajamas. One is Louis' Spiderman set, and the other is a Superman suit, complete with a cape. "Thought you'd like to be super heroes for the night!"

"Uh... do you realize that Superman is DC and Spiderman is Marvel," Louis asks. "Like they don't even exist in the same universe..."

Zayn grins. "Somehow I knew you'd say that."

Once the boys are dressed and their hair is brushed and dried, they are sent off to the playroom while the daddies clean up their bedroom. Zayn picks up the cracked sippy cup and fallen paint chips. He vacuums over the carpet as well. Liam makes the bed and takes the plate of untouched sandwiches downstairs to dispose.

When everything is cleaned, Zayn is about to go check on the boys, but Liam stops him with a hand clutching his bicep.

"Zayn," he says quietly. "I think we need to discuss a few things while we're alone."

The older man sighs. "You're right."

They choose to go to the office next door instead of ruining the just made bed. They sit in the chairs facing each other.

"Are we sending them to daycare tomorrow," Liam asks.

"Well... I'm not sure."

"He seemed pretty serious about the man picking on Harry," Liam says.

"But what if he was just saying that," Zayn says.

Liam is taken back a little. He shakes his head. "No, Louis wouldn't lie. Not when it comes to Harry."

Zayn nods, "I guess you're right. But can we really just stop sending them all together? Harry's been going there for years. Would he really be okay with not going?"

"But we have to think of his safety over his wants."

'I know. It's just, I want to make sure he still has friends," Zayn says.

"We'll just have to have more play dates. And besides, Louis mentioned yesterday that they played with the new girl. Maybe she can come over sometime. Either way, I still feel bad that we've been sending him to a place where they don't treat him right. And we never would've known if it wasn't for Louis!"

"He sure does love Harry," Zayn says, staring at the ground.

"Which is everything we hoped for," Liam smiles. 

"Okay, so no more daycare," Zayn decides and Liam nods in confirmation. "I'm going over there tomorrow."

"Why," Liam asks.

"I need to have a discussion with the staff members," he says.

Liam sighs, "Just don't raise too much hell, Babe."

Zayn looks his husband directly in the eyes. "You know for a fact that I'll do anything for them. If anyone has been mistreating our babies they aren't going to get away with it, " he declares.

"There's the strong man I married," Liam says, moving forward. He straddles his husband with a leg on either side of Zayn's thighs and kisses Zayn. He pecks every inch of skin on his neck and face that he can while Zayn grips Liam's bottom.

"Always been here, Liam."

"Love you," Liam says between kisses.

"Love you more," Zayn says.

"Doubtful! No one loves anyone more than I love you," he says, kissing Zayn's closed eyes.

"Mmmm, really?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we learned:
> 
> 1\. Louis wants to trust Zayn and Liam just as much as Harry.  
> 2\. Harry is still sort of scared he'll be forgotten about.  
> 3\. Zayn and Liam are so freaking in love.


	24. Protective Papa Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way! I hit 1000 kudos! Is this even real life?! This fic is only a month and a half old and it's so close to 30k views!
> 
> You're all so amazing and your comments are so nice and helpful and I'm really just in so much disbelief that 1000 people have said they like this!
> 
> So to thank you, I thought I'd give you this chapter even though I uploaded the last chapter only 13 hours ago. I'm just so happy! It's not long but it's what some of you have been waiting for!
> 
> Love you!

The clock on the dashboard reads 7:45 a.m. as Zayn pulls into the parking lot of the day care. They don't open until 8:30, but he knows the staff members are already inside preparing for the day. He decided to leave the house while the boys are still asleep and the other littles weren't at day care yet. He exits his car and walks with his back straight and his shoulders even. He's ready for this. 

Last night during cuddle time, the man had gotten more information out of Louis from what the boy observed in center and needless to say he's pissed. 

He walks through the front door and rolls his eyes as the bell jingles, making his presence known. There are a few helpers at the front desk, discussing something. A man is sweeping the floor of the hallway that leads to the main room. The women look up at him.

"Zayn, what're you doing here so early," Lou asks in surprise.

"I need to see Simon. He here yet?"

"Yeah, uh...let me call his office," she says nervously. The blond picks up the phone and dials her boss' extension number. After a few seconds, Zayn hears the low rumbling of the man speaking on the other side. "Hi, Si. Harry and Louis' parent is here and he'd like to see you. Should I send him back?...Yes, Zayn....Okay, can do."

She hangs up the phone and returns to her paperwork. Zayn scoffs. Was the woman just going to ignore him?

"Well," he asks, crossing his arms.

"He's a bit busy right now. Can you come back later?"

"No, I'd prefer to do it now. Before the kids arrive."

"Simon is a very busy man," Lou says.

"My husband and I pay thousands per year for Harry and now Louis to come here. I don't appreciate how you're acting right now," Zayn fires at the helpers.

They all look at him with a bit of terror, aside from Lou. She purses her lips at him as if he's a fly on the wall, needing a good smack. 

"Zayn, you've been asked to come back later. Don't make me call security," she threatens.

"Fine, I'll just escort myself to his office," he says walking past the desk.

"Wait," calls Vanessa. "You're not allowed back there!"

Zayn keeps walking, knowing exactly where to find the man in charge.

He hears male names being yelled out before he is surrounded by three large men. They put their hands on his shoulders and he practically growls. 

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Simon," he declares.

"I believe Miss Louise told you no," a man with a scruffy beard says.

Out of nowhere appears Zayn's answer. "Gentlemen, let him go. I can talk to him now."

Simon Cowell. The founder of the community. The owner of the daycare. The man in charge of collecting fees from the parents to help pay off the government and keep their community a secret. He holds more power than anyone else and what he says goes.

"Ah, Mr. Malik. Nice of you to drop by. Please, step into my office with me," the man says, slowly chewing on a piece of gum with his rat teeth and staring at Zayn with his beady rat eyes.

"Simon," Zayn greets with a nod.

They enter the large office and the older man gestures for Zayn to take the seat in front of his desk as he prepares the both of them some coffee.

"How do you take it?"

"Black," Zayn tells him, trying his hardest to sound like he means business but not in a threatening manner. 

Simon grins. "Black coffee, the sign of a true man."

He hands Zayn a mug of hot coffee which Zayn sets on the coaster in front of him. Simon joins Zayn in sitting and takes a long sip of his his beverage before also setting it down.

"So how are things with your little family?"

"Fine," says. He's angry that the man is trying to make small talk instead of getting to the point.

"And is Louis adjusting well?"

He nods, "Better than any other little I've ever seen."

Simon leans forward on the table with his elbows digging into the wood. He clasps his hands and rests his chin on them.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm shocked that you said that, honestly."

He must resist the urge pounce on the man in front of him. "Why do you say that?"

Simon grins a little. His rat eyes stare out the window before finally returning to meet Zayn's. "Last night was our staff meeting. I was told he had a pretty big outburst and was put in time out."

"It wasn't a "big" outburst."

"No? The incident report says that not only did he aggressively rip an object from another little's hand, but he told the other little to "shut up". The incident had upset a few other littles."

"What about Niall? He was the instigator of the incident," Zayn asks. 

"You know just as well I do that we can not discuss other littles. Stay within your own business," the owner smirks. And what Zayn wouldn't give to punch that look right off of his face.

"Louis was only defending his brother," Zayn tells Simon.

"Harry wouldn't have needed to be defended if he was being raised as a boy," Simon chides.

And those words hit the daddy like acid. How dare he? How dare he criticize how Liam and himself are raising Harry.

"Excuse me," Zayn gasps. "You know that we give Harry more affection than anyone else in the community. We are encouraging and nurturing. If Harry wants to display feminine traits, then we will continue supporting him. We do not encourage strict gender norms in our household."

"You're sounding like a braggart at the moment. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't compare yourself to other families in the community."

"Why is that, Simon? Afraid you'll feel regret when you remember just how many littles here are suffering from abusive?"

Simon curves his lips down. It's frowning but there isn't sadness behind it. He shakes his head, "There is no abusive occurring in this community. Everyone is loving and caring. We are the safest ABDL family protection community in the world," he says like a robot.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Right. And when Harry's friends are covered head-to-toe in cuts and bruises, I suppose they're from playing. Right," the daddy half screams.

"Lower your voice, Zayn. Wouldn't want security in here. Would you?"

"Fine. I'll lower my voice. Let's move on to why I'm here then," Zayn says, voice calmer, but he feels even more like a protective daddy lion. Ready to kill anyone who goes near his offspring.

"I'm listening," Simon says, grabbing his coffee and leaning back in his leather chair.

"When we picked the boys up on Monday, Lou told us that Harry was being bad and gave the helpers a hard time," Zayn starts. 

 

"Ah, yes. I looked over that incident report as well," the rat looking man smirks.

"I spoke with Louis about the situation and he told me some troubling things-."

Simon cuts the concerned parent off. "Whatever you heard, it can not be official proof if it comes from a little's mouth."

"Louis wouldn't lie about Harry," Zayn growls. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to continue."

Simon raises his hands in the air in defense. He's not taking Zayn seriously and it only makes the man even more upset. If the owner and the staff have treated him with this much disrespect in just one morning, how bad has it been for his youngest baby coming here three days a week.

"From what I've been told, Harry was having a bad morning and wanted some independence. He was not talking or being his normal self and no staff members intervened. Part of the tuition goes to counseling the child if they are having a hard time. Your staff continued to let him stay this way the entire day."

Simon chews on the cap of a pen while looking at Zayn as if he is a moron.

"Maybe Harry should have reached out for help."

"Why the hell would you say that? After years of dealing with littles you should know by now that they have troubles expressing their thoughts and feelings!"

"If you claim to be the most nurturing parents in the community," Simon says with heavy sarcasm laced through his voice. "Then your little should be able to express himself."

Choosing not to comment as he knows that would just result in the man being knocked out of his chair, he returns to his main concern. 

"I was also told that there was a large problem at lunch time," Zayn says.

"Harry refused to eat and your notes dictate that somebody must feed him his meals. The staff member who fed Harry was only following your instructions," Simon says. This man is ruthless, constantly trying to make the daddies look like the antagonists in the situation. 

"And I appreciated you following our rules, until I was told that they were condescending and forced him to eat while he was crying," Zayn growls.

"There is no such thing written in the reports," Simon grins. Why the hell would anyone grin during a conversation like thi?

"Of course not! Because your staff members probably mistreat the littles all of the time and never report themselves or each other!"

Simon focuses his eyes on Zayn's. "That's a pretty hefty accusation you're making."

"When a little is crying and panicking, you are not supposed to handle it by shoving food down their throat so the job can get done quickly. Louis told me Harry was practically choking because he was in such a panicked state that he couldn't breath and swallow at the same time!"

"We know how to take care of littles. Our staff has been well trained. If you have a problem, then don't send them back. Simple as that."

Zayn slams his coffee mug down on the desk and a bit sloshes onto the mahogany wood. "Fine, you know what? Louis and Harry are never coming back here again! Your business mistreats the littles and I'm not going to put up with it! I don't know how the other mommies and daddies feel, but my husband and I refuse to send our babies back to a place as vile as this," Zayn screams. 

He doesn't even look to see Simon's reaction. He knows he's probably got a shit - eating look playing across his lips. That man holds too much power and nobody should be okay with it. 

The man storms down the hallway and into the main entrance. The cluster of happy helpers are still at the desk waiting for the littles to arrive. Lou smiles at Zayn as if he was a little himself who understood nothing about the world. He glares at them all and violently swings the door open and leaves.

On his way to his car, he notices a new vehicle sliding next to his. It's Josh and Niall. 'Oh, great,' he says, rolling his eyes. 

Zayn tries his best to keep his head down and go unnoticed, but Josh has already caught sight of him. "Hey, Z!"

"Hi," he says in a tone that makes him sound uninterested in talking.

"You're here earlier than usual. Boys already inside?"

Zayn shakes his head. "No, they're not in there. In fact, they're never coming back here again and I suggest if you have any love and respect for Niall you'll do the same."

Niall is tapping on the backseat window and calling out for his Uncle Z. Zayn holds up one finger to tell the boy to wait a second.

"Woah, something happen?"

"Look, I'll tell you later. Right now I need to get home to my boys," he says.

Niall pounds on the glass with his fist now, wanting attention.

"Niall, stop," Josh screams. The man agressively rips the door open. 

"Don't scream at him," Zayn says.

"I'll do as I please," Josh says. 

Zayn pushes Josh out of the way and closes the door on the boy, who in turn looks very hurt. He drags the blond's daddy away from the car so he can't hear them. 

"Quit mistreating him like that," Zayn reprimands.

"You honestly have no say in our relationship," Josh tells him.

"He is a little for crying out loud! He has a fragile mind that needs to be talked to gently! Don't scream at him! Don't degrade him! And don't think we don't know how terrible your punishments are!"

"You don't know anything, Zayn," Josh hisses. "If Niall was upset he would have told me."

"How can he do that? Huh? Every time he's upset you shove your cock down his throat!"

"Our relationship is none of your business. And besides, you talk big for someone who is a kidnapper, " Josh says, going in deep for the kill.

"You're passing everything you do off as okay because in the beginning Niall consented to everything! You showed me the contract yourself! It says that he want to live in a daddy/little situation and some sexual encounters are okay. Nowhere in that contract does it say you can yell at him, force him into anything he doesn't want to, and punish him until your anger is out! That's unacceptable! Punishments should be fair and not based on how you're feeling!"

Josh pushes Zayn away from him. He walks away in the direction of his car. 

"That's right," Zayn screams. "Walk off and pretend like you're not doing anything wrong!"

Josh turns around and screams at Zayn to "Shut the fuck up" before getting into his driver's seat, slamming the door, and speeding out of the parking lot.

Maybe Zayn did go a little far by fighting while little Niall could see everything. But Josh had to know he was in the wrong. And seeing as Niall didn't end up going to daycare today, Zayn sees that as a victory. It's for the better that the blond doesn't go back there either. And hopefully Josh will see the error in his ways after Zayn's accusations. 

Giving in for the day, Zayn gets in his car and leaves the center. He's fought enough for the day. Now he just wants to go home and be with his husband and babies. He told Liam to wait on waking them up until he got home, which he knows the boys won't mind. Liam told him to remain calm today. Well... Zayn is just proud of himself for not punching anyone. His husband won't be pleased to hear he went off on Josh, but it was all for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't fluff but it was important.


	25. Pancakes and Punkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three in a row of updating! I honestly suggest you don't get used to this because it is me after all and I'm not exactly the best consistency. 
> 
> I love you all!

Zayn arrives home at 8:45. He enters the house to find his husband sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading a book. Liam wanted to sleep in later, but knowing what his husband was doing put his stomach on edge so instead he decided to wait for him. 

"Hey, Babe," Zayn says, leaning down to kiss Liam's crown.

"Hey. So how'd it go?"

"Let's just say the boys sure as hell aren't going back," Zayn mutters.

"You told me you'd just go and talk..."

"Li, we agreed yesterday they wouldn't be going back anyway. Today was just a good reassurance of that," Zayn tells his husband. 

"You didn't hit anyone did you," Liam eyes him suspiciously. 

Zayn shakes his head. "No, but I was two seconds away from knocking the light out of Josh."

"Josh!? Why was he there?"

"He was dropping off Niall and I tried warning him not to take Ni in there and it evolved into a full blown argument."

Liam puts his hands over his face and massages his eyes and forehead. "Please tell me you didn't fight in front of Little Ni."

"Well... not exactly. He could probably see us but I did pull J away so he couldn't hear," Zayn confesses.

"Zayn," his husband scolds.

"Look, Li. I know I fucked up. But I was just so mad! Simon tried pinning everything on us being bad parents and I couldn't control my anger," he says. Guilt bubbles deep within his stomach as he looks up into his husbands eyes. 

Liam stands up from his chair and walks over to his husband. He wraps his arms around the raven-haired man's neck and kisses him gently. "I know you didn't mean to lash out, Babe. But I need to know if you're okay. Like you aren't going to yell at the boys are you?"

"Of course not, Liam," he says, hurt. "I would never take my anger out on them!"

"Shhhhh," Liam says. He massages the tense neck muscles. "I know you wouldn't. I just want to make sure you're relaxed. If you need some alone time I can take care of them this morning."

Zayn shakes his head. "If anything I need them around me right now more than ever."

"Okay then, let's go wake them and make brekkie," Liam tells him.

"Let's take them out for breakfast instead. Harry's so used to waking up and getting ready on Wednesdays anyway."

"Okay, Babe," Liam says. 

They hold one another's hands as they walk up the stairs. They first go to their bedroom so Liam can get dressed. Zayn watches his husband getting changed and can't help but bite his bottom lip. Both men have always been handsome, but Liam gets better with age. When they had met, both were equally scrawny. But for the past few years they have been working out daily and eating healthy. Liam has beautiful, strong back muscles from carrying Harry around. Zayn has large muscles, but nowhere near the size of his husband's. Even when he went on a heavy protein diet, his muscles stayed lean. But he is still strong enough to carry Harry and Louis around for long periods of time with zero problems.

Liam pulls on new briefs and dark jeans as well as a black button down shirt, deciding to dress nicely for breakfast with his family. Zayn decides he's dressed appropriate enough in his black jeans and cotton white long sleeved shirt. 

"What's the weather like today," Liam asks.

"Not too cold. Sweaters could work instead of jackets," Zayn shrugs. 

"Well then, better grab Harry a sweater now. You know how much he always beg," Liam chuckles.

"Grab one of mine," Zayn calls to his husband who is now in their closet. 

"But your's are a bit snug on him, " Liam says. Harry isn't fat, his torso is just more broad than Zayn's. 

"I meant for Louis. Want to see what he'd look like in my sweater," Zayn says.

When Liam walks out, he is holding two sweaters. The first is dusty pink. He hands Zayn a maroon jumper and Zayn blushes at the thought of Louis wearing his clothing.

They walk into the nursery and set the sweaters down on a shelf. Both boys are still sleeping, but Harry seems to be drifting in and out. It's hard for the little to sleep in late after years of the same schedule even if it's only an hour after his normal wake up time.

Liam bends over the bars of Harry's crib and admires the sleeping beauty. He reaches down and begins stroking the brown curls away from Harry's face. The boy groans a little.

"Baby," Liam sings. "Come on, Honeybuns. Time to wake up."

Harry's bright green eyes crack open and allow the light to flow in. He blinks a few times and turns his head in Liam's direction. Liam smiles brightly at him and he sends back a smile using his tired facial muscles.

"Daddy," he lightly squeals.

"Morning," Liam greets. He lowers the bars and helps Harry out. Harry wraps his arms around Liam's waist and snuggles close to the warm chest. "Someone is cuddly this morning."

"Missed you," Harry says.

Liam chuckles. "I didn't go anywhere, Baby. It was just bedtime."

"Still missed you," the boy pouts, which earns him a kiss.

"Well come on, Superman. Let's get you out of your super suit," Liam says, referring to Harry's pajamas. He unzips it and helps slide it from Harry's body. When he is nearly nude, Harry hugs himself close to Liam again for warmth. 

Liam coos and picks the boy up. He carries him over to the changing table. From behind, he hears Zayn gently waking Little Louis up too. Louis is quietly speaking and his husband is chuckling at something the boy said.

Harry stays still and pliant while Liam changes his soiled diaper. He turns his head to look at Louis and Papa. Louis isn't much of a morning person. 

"Loulou needs a cuddle," Harry says to nobody in particular. 

Liam smiles. "What makes you say that?"

Harry shrugs, "Just looks like it."

Liam finishes up changing Harry and sets the boy on the ground. He pulls light gray leggings over his bottom half and fuzzy socks. Harry is grateful for the heat around his toes. The boy perks up immensely when he sees the sweater.

"Thought you might like to wear this today," Liam says. He raises Harry's arms high above his head and slips the soft cashmere down to Harry's waist. 

"I feel like a pwincess," the boy says cheerfully. He turns to show Louis, who is now getting changed. "Louwee! Look! I'm a pwincess!"

Louis hates mornings. Nothing is more disappointing than having to leave the comfort of sleep and a nice warm bed. And the first thing that happens is having to get changed, regardless of if he went in the night. There isn't anything than can make up for having to wake up. Well except for one: Harry.

"You're beautiful, Hazza," Louis says. And he's not lying. The pink sweater is stunning against his pale skin. And his blushing cheeks and lips match the fabric.

When Louis is stood in the middle of the floor, the youngest runs over to him and hugs him tight. Louis stiffens, "Uh, Harry? Can I get dressed first?"

"But you need cuddles," Harry says, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck. The older boy's heart melts because 'Harry is honestly the most adorable person to have ever been born.'

"Come on, Baby," Zayn says. "Let Louis get dressed. He's probably cold."

Harry nods and backs away, not wanting to disobey his Papa. But he does walk over and quickly give the man a good morning hug.

Zayn dresses Louis similarly to Harry. When he slides the sweater over the blue eyed boy's head, Louis feels funny. His mind turns fuzzy and his whole body is warm. He feels tiny, but not in a bad way. The sweater is big on him and it goes well over his fingers. He balls the excess fabric in his fingers and brings his little sweater paws up to cup his own face. He inhales the smell of the fabric and melts. It doesn't smell like the sweet scents of the clothing in their closet. It has a masculine fragrance. Like cologne. 

The boy looks up at Zayn with watery eyes. Zayn isn't much taller than him, but he's still smaller and has the sudden urge to be held. He opens his arms wide and cries out, "Papa!"

Zayn knows immediately what's happening to Louis. The boy feels small and comforted all because of the sweater. He's entering a new level of little space. He picks Louis up and holds him on his hip. Louis presses his forehead to the space above Zayn's ear. His hair tickles Louis' nose and it makes the little one happy.

Louis' eyes are still flooded with water and he doesn't know how to do anything else right now except cling to Zayn. The husbands exchange a look and Zayn smiles brightly. He just knew this would work. 

"Are you okay, Pretty Dove?"

Louis' stomach tightens and he turns his head so he's cheek to cheek with Zayn. "Papa," he whimpers. 

Harry begs Liam to pick him up and the man obliges. "See, Daddy? Told ya Loulou needed cuddles!"

Liam kisses Harry and the men take the boys downstairs to the living room. Louis refuses to let Zayn set him down so the man stays there while his husband goes to the entryway to grab shoes, wallets, and keys.

"Bweakfast," Harry asks, looking up through his eyelashes. 

"Daddy and I want to take you out for breakfast," Zayn tells him.

Harry gasps, "Really?"

Zayn nods and Harry cheers.

Liam walks in with his hands full. He slides Zayn's wallet into his back pocket seeing as the man can't do much with Louis taking up his arms.

"I take it you told them," he says, nodding his head to the curly haired boy rolling around on the ground. Zayn nods and chuckles. 

Zayn tries removing Louis from his hip, but the boy doesn't let go of his grip. "Lou, you need to get down so I can put your shoes on."

"Papa," he whines. That seems to be the only word he's saying. 

"Dove, you need shoes. Come on. Be a good boy for Papa," the man encourages.

The order is enough to get Louis to let go, not wanting to disappoint Papa.

Zayn leads him over to the couch and sits him down. He kneels on the ground and begins sliding Converse high tops on his feet. Normally the boys don't get to wear sneakers as they can be tricky to put on someone else's feet. He ties them and makes sure to double knot. 

"There you go, Dove," he says, patting the boys knees. 

Louis stretches his arms out. "Up, Papa!"

Zayn obliges and picks the boy up. Liam finishes putting Harry's UGG booties on and takes his hand. He grabs the ready to go diaper bag and slings it over his shoulder. 

"To the car we go," Zayn says excitedly, which makes the boy in his arms squeal in contentment.

They enter the garage. Getting Louis to sit in his car seat is trouble in itself. The boy doesn't want to be so far away from Zayn, even if it's only a meter. 

Louis' eyes dampen again and he whines. He flinches slightly when he feels someone grab his hand. He looks over to see Harry smiling at him. "It's okay, Loulou! I'm here!"

That does make Louis less upset. He reaches over and pokes one of Harry's dimples. When he feels it sink deeper into Harry's face he giggles. 

\--

They arrive at the little cafe. It's in between other little quirky businesses in the town square. Louis looks down the road trying to find the old couple and their apple stand but they're nowhere to be seen. Zayn carries him inside and they are escorted to a booth. The daddies place orders and the waiter returns with four glasses of orange juice. Liam pours two glasses into sippy cups. Liam shares one side of the booth with Harry and they give the other half to Zayn and Louis. 

The boys are given placemats and a plastic cup filled with crayons that they are allowed to color on. Liam pulls Harry onto his lap because the young boy craves contact. He happily sits on his Daddy's legs and colors in the little kittens on the paper. Louis is pushed against Zayn's side. He holds a red crayon to the paper but doesn't move it at all.

"Why aren't you coloring, Dove?"

Louis shrugs. 

"Want me to help you," Zayn asks.

Louis nods his head. Zayn lightly grips his fingers over Louis' and moves their hands together. The red crayon doesn't go near the color-by-number section. Instead Zayn and Louis freehand a picture. Louis isn't exactly sure what it is until it's done.

It's a bird! A dove to be exact! Just like him! He smiles and his head feels even more fuzzy. His ears feel like they are stuffed with cotton.

"Show Daddy, Sweetie," Zayn whispers in his ear.

With slightly shaky fingers, Louis swipes the placemat from the table. "D-daddy," the boy says, trying to capture the attention of the man sitting across from him.

Liam looks up from what Harry is coloring. The man drops his jaw in awe, "Oh my! That is so wonderful, Louis!"

The boy blushes. He doesn't feel the same amount of want to please the bearded man as he does with his Papa, but it still feels good to know he likes the drawing. 

The waiter comes to their table and sets down two plates of food. The daddies had decided it would be easier to share with the littles if they're to be feeding them at the crowded table. Both plates have a large stack of pancakes that look like smiley faces with sliced bananas for eyes and blueberries for mouths. They thank the waiter and he leaves them to eat.

Harry turns his body so he is sitting sideways on his Daddy's lap. Zayn situates Louis so he is doing the same. There are a few other diners in the restaurant, including a mommy and daddy with their little, but nobody pays the family much attention. 

Liam and Zayn cut up the pancakes completely so serving is easy. Harry is the first to get a bite. He hums as the syrupy goodness coats his tongue. 

Zayn brings the fork up to Louis' mouth and the boy willingly takes the food. Zayn has only fed Louis a few times because he normally feeds Harry. He quite likes watching Louis eat because he is a dainty eater. Every bite is slow and careful, not like Harry who already has syrup dripping from his chin onto the bib.

Despite the servings being large, it was still really just a portion usually meant for one very hungry person, but the boys slept in and lunch will be two and a half hours later so if they don't get their bellies completely filled all will be okay. 

By the time the boys are done eating, Zayn and Liam themselves have only received a few bites of the food, but they're happy that their littles got to eat. 

"That was so yummy," Harry says, taking his finger and scooping up some of the syrup. He pops his finger in his mouth to clean it up.

"No, no Harry," Liam says. He takes the boy's finger away from his mouth. 

Liam takes wet wipes from the diaper bag and hands one to Zayn. He cleans off Louis who actually needs to be cleaned this time. Normally they just wash him off after meals for good measure. Liam requires multiple wipes to clean off Harry's mouth, neck, hands, and ever a strand of his hair that somehow got sticky.

He packs away the bibs, sippy cups, and Louis' drawing that he begged to keep. Zayn stands from the table, ready to go pay the bill.

"Wait, Papa," Louis calls, grabbing his hand.

Zayn turns to see Louis standing behind him trying to pull him back to their booth. 

"Baby, I'll be right back," Zayn says.

"Stay," Louis says, letting go of Zayn's hand only to wrap his arms around the man's entire arm.

Zayn sighs. There isn't much he can do about this. He wants Louis to know he's loved and to take him out of his headspace right after he just fell in is too risky. He picks Louis up. "You can come with me, Lou."

Louis smiles and nuzzles his head into Zayn's neck. They walk to the front counter where their waiter is filling up ketchup bottles. 

"And how was everything today," the man behind the register asks.

"Wonderful, thank you," Zayn smiles.

Zayn is shown the total and pays with his credit card. He hands Louis a fiver to give to the waiter as a tip. 

"Give this to him," Zayn whispers, nodding his head towards the man.

"Scuse me," Louis whispers.The waiter looks up. "Uh, my Papa wants me to give this to you," he says shyly.

The waiter smiles down at Louis. "Aw! Thank you, little guy! Here," he pauses and pulls out a small basket of sweets. "Why don't you take one of these for you and give one to your brother?"

Louis smiles and pulls two lollies from the basket. "Thank you!"

The waiter nods and Zayn and Louis walk away. Zayn praises Louis and gives him a kiss for being so well-behaved.

They return to the table to find Harry and Liam already standing and waiting for them. Liam picks Harry and the bag up. 

"Ready," Liam asks.

"Yeah," Zayn says. "Got everything?" Liam nods.

"Hazza! The man gaved us lollies," Louis practically cries of happiness."You c'n have the pink one 'cause you're a princess!"

He gives his brother the candy and Harry smiles brightly. 

"C'n we have them now," he asks the daddies.

"Not yet, Baby. Wait a while for your tummies to settle," Liam says. 

Both boys frown and they carry them out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk. There are people everywhere, walking hand-in-hand or by themselves. Some have bags. Others are talking on phones. There are littles as well. Some are are like their family and they are being carried. But there is one little girl on a child leash. Louis frowns and turns his head away from the sight, silently praying that he never has to wear one.

Louis goes into the car seat easier this time, but he still doesn't want to let go of Zayn. Harry holds his hand again and he enjoys squeezing the boy's fingers.

Zayn, who is driving, decides to take the boys on a car ride, not really wanting to go home yet.

"Daddy," Harry says.

"Yes, Bugaboo?"

"Why we no go to daycare today?"

It figures Harry would end up asking. Liam was hoping he would just forget about it. 

"Well, Papa and I have decided that we want you boys to stay home from now on," he breaks the news gently. 

"So not going back," he frowns.

"Just for now, Honey," Liam says.

"But - but my fwends," Harry pouts. 

Liam reaches around to pat Harry's knee and look him in the eye. "Hey! Hey! Buddy, you'll still get to see your friends," Liam assures.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise. In fact, why don't we invite someone over tomorrow. Who do you want to see?"

Harry thinks for a few minutes. "C'n we n'vite El-nor," the boy asks. Louis smiles, hoping Liam says yes. He really liked playing with her.

"We can try, Baby. I'll call her daddy this afternoon."

Harry nods. He's still upset about no longer going to daycare though. 

No longer paying attention to the conversation, Louis uses his free hand to suck his thumb. It's experimental, like yesterday morning. It feels good, not as good as it would if he could use his dominant hand, but the sucking feels good on the roof of his mouth. He squeezes Harry's hand and rests his head back, closing his eyes. 

"Lou," Zayn says, eyeing him through the mirror.

The boy opens his eyes and looks up.

"Would you like a paci? Sucking your thumb isn't good for your teeth," Zayn says.

"Okay, Papa," he says.

Liam lifts up the console between the two front seats. They keep everything in there; a first aid kit, cough drops, packets of crackers and cookies, juice boxes, and dummies of course.

Liam hands the boy a sparkly blue dummy and the boy happily pops it into his mouth. The soft rubber feels much better than his thumb had and it doesn't hurt when he sucks hard.

"Do you want a paci, Bugaboo?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry says. He's handed a matching dummy in green. He smiles as he puts the familiar to rubber between his lips.

Zayn continues to drive, looking back at his content babies every few seconds. Louis looks more at ease now than he ever has since his arrival. Zayn wants more than anything to stop the car and cuddle the boy. Everything is so endearing. The way his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheekbones. How tight he holds his brother's hand. The way the pacifier bobs between his pink lips.

Liam nudges Zayn's arm and points to farm stand on the side of the road. "Let's stop," he says.

Zayn obliges and parks a little ways from the stand. 

They get out of the car and the boys look at them in confusion when they open their doors.   
"What we doing," Harry asks.

"You'll see," Zayn smiles.

The boys are taken out of their car seats. All four hold hands, with the two boys in the middle. Liam being the largest walks on the edge of the road just in case any oncoming traffic might drive past. 

"Punkins," Harry half squeals/ half screams at the sight of the orange masses on the ground next to the stand.

"Good afternoon," a woman smiles. 

"Hello," Zayn and Liam greet in unison.

The woman recognizes that Louis and Harry are littles because of the pacifiers. She smiles at them. "Hello, there," she says. "My name is Sherri."

"Hi," Harry says around the dummy.

Louis huddles in closer to Zayn's side. The woman still smiles, hoping the boy won't be so shy around her.

"Is there something I can help you with," Sherri asks.

Liam nods. "We'll be needing our pumpkins for the holiday," he smiles.

"You're in luck! My husband just picked these yesterday."

Zayn hunches over a little to look at Louis and Harry. "Boys, why do you go pick out two each, yeah?"

Louis doesn't want to leave Zayn, but Harry's hand tugs him away. The two walk over to them and Harry points out a lot of different sizes.

"Look at that one," he says.

"So big," Louis replies.

"Let's get it!"

Harry picks up the large pumpkin and holds it to his chest like a baby. 

"Hazza! Let's get this one!"

Louis picks up an equally large pumpkin. Harry smiles and gives his brother a thumbs up, only the pumpkin is too heavy and slippery to carry with just one arm and it falls to the ground. It splits open and pumpkin goo and seed splatter.

The dummy falls from Harry lips as he let's out a loud wail. The daddies heads snap up and they run over to the boy.

"Oh, Honey. Don't cry. It's just a pumpkin," Zayn says. He pulls the crying boy in for a hug.

"Killed it, Papa," he sobs.

"You didn't mean to. It was just an accident, Baby," Zayn coos. 

Sherri walks over to the little family. She's sad looking at Liam hugging Louis and Zayn holding onto a crying little curly haired boy.

"Harry? That's your name, right? Harry?" Harry nods. "Hey, Buddy. I know you're upset, but there are still a bunch of other pumpkins that need homes. Like this one," she pauses and picks up a tiny, baby pumpkin that she knows the boy can hold. "You and your brother can each have a little baby pumpkin. Consider it a gift. Okay? So please don't be sad."

Harry pulls away from his Papa and sets the pumpkin on the ground. He steps forward and wraps his arms around the woman. "Thank you," he mumbles into her shoulder. She rubs his back and makes sure he understands that all is okay. 

Liam runs the two baby pumpkins to the car and puts them in the trunk. He returns and the husbands help the boys pick out their pumpkins. They get two medium sizes and two large. 

Harry stopped crying and was back to being his charming self. Louis and him run around comparing the different pumpkins. 

"Sherri," Liam asks.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Would you mind taking a photo for us?"

"Not at all," she says. Liam hands her his phone. The four each hold a pumpkin in their arms. She waves her hand at them. "Now scooch in closer."

She takes three pictures before handing the phone back. They all thank her at least ten times before Zayn and Liam each have two pumpkins in their arms. Louis and Harry are told to walk hand-in-hand in front of them so they can see them and they go back to their car. 

One happy little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all like Little Louis?


	26. Jumping The Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you not to get your hopes up about daily uploads! 
> 
> So this is a chapter I think a lot of you will like.
> 
> Anywhodihow, enjoy ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Serious question- how would you guys react if there was a Ziam sex scene? A few people want me to show more of there being smutty. If it make you uncomfortable I can just make it a bonus chapter.

"Ow! Louwee!"

"Stay still, Hazza."

"But it huwts," the youngest cries.

"Are you boys behaving in there," they hear Liam call from the other room. 

"Yes, Daddy," Louis calls back.

They are currently sitting in the den. Their original plan was to play Legos, but Louis had a change of mind. So now the smaller boy is sitting on the couch with a squirmy Harry on the ground between his brother's legs while Louis tugs on his locks. He asked Liam for a hair brush and ponytail holders and the man didn't bother asking why.

"You awmost finished," Harry pouts.

"Yeah. Don't you wanna look cool for Eleanor?"

Harry sighs and crosses his arms in defeat. "Yeah."

Louis finishes wrapping the tie are Harry's first bun. He picks the brush up again and starts combing the tangled hair into another little bun. Harry let's out a groan when Louis pulls hard on a snarl in his hair. Louis finishes the look.

Harry reaches his hands up to gently pat his head. "What are they?"

"Buns," Louis grins.

"Why two?"

Louis shrugs and bops both bundles of hair. "Cuz it makes you look like Sailor Moon!"

"Moon buns," Harry says. He decides he quite likes how that name sounds. "Moon buns!"

Just then, the doorbell rings. Both boys scramble to their feet.

"I'll get it," Louis yells and starts rushing to the entry.

A pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back. "No, you will not, Dove. Little boys don't open doors," Zayn says. He picks the boy up and carries him bridal style.

"Sorry, Papa," he frowns.

"It's okay," the man says. He cranes his neck down and blows a raspberry on Louis' stomach. The boy shrieks and giggles.

"Papa! Look at my hair!"

Zayn and Louis turn around to see Harry bending over to give them a complete looksie.  
"Oh my! Don't you look adorable," he coos.

"Loulou did it!"

"Well he certainly did a good job," Zayn smiles down at Harry and then at the boy in his arms.

Liam walks into the room ushering two new people. Eleanor and her daddy!

"El-nor," Harry squeals. Although they have only played together once, Harry already knows he adores the girl. He runs forward and wraps his arms around her.

She looks beautiful today. Her dress, which reaches down only to a few inches above her knees, is aqua blue and has tiny sequins on the bottom. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail that bounces when she moves.

"Hi," she smiles. 

"Daddy! Papa! This is El-nor," he introduces.

The daddies chuckle. "It's nice to me you, Sweetie," Liam says.

The girl blushes and hides slightly behind her daddy. She's not afraid of the other daddies in the room, but it's still different to her to be surrounded by men.

"Hey, Pete," Zayn says, reaching forward to shake the new man's hand. His name is Peter Lerman. They were friends before the man had "adopted" Eleanor and the husbands had even gave him some advice to prepare him for his little girl.

"Good to see you, Z," he says. He then shakes Liam's hand as well. "Long time no see!"

"Very true, but it seems like all of us have had our fair share of busy activities lately," Liam says.

"Boys, say hi to Pete," Zayn tells them. 

Louis, who has stayed quiet this whole time offers the man a wave.

The man walks forward and ruffles Louis' extra fluffy hair. "No need to be shy, Kiddo," he smiles. He seems like a very warm man, which makes the boy happy because he would've been upset if someone as nice as Eleanor lives with someone mean.

"Hi, Petey," Harry says, looking up.

"Hey, there, Squirt! I like your hair," he compliments.

Harry gives him a large, dimpled smile which has everyone in the room in awe.

"Well, what would you three like to do today," Zayn says, clasping his hands together.

All three look up at the adults with wide eyes and stay quiet. 

"It's a beautiful day," Liam says. "How about you go in the backyard and play?"

They nod and look at each other with excitement filled eyes. 

"Come on, I'll show you the way," Zayn says. He waits till he knows the littles will follow him before he walks them through the house and out the back door.

They stop on the way to put a coat on Louis and Harry and shoes. They lend Eleanor a sweatshirt that she slips over her dress.

This is Louis' first time ever going out back. Every time they said they would take him something either came up or it was raining. But today is a perfect fall day. The air isn't too cold and the sun is shining warm rays. 

Louis' heart flutters when he sees all of the tall trees with colorful leaves raining down, just like in his painting. The grass is still green and soft. Birds are chirping and flying around in the soft blue sky. Louis is surprised there isn't a jungle gym out here considering how many things there are to do inside, but it's still nice out and he loves the fresh air. The landscaping is beautiful and there is a cobblestone path leading over to a little coy pond.

The three littles follow the path to the pond and Louis and Eleanor look down in disappointment.

"No fish," Eleanor asks.

Harry shakes his head. "Too cold. They stay at Nicky's house till spwing,"

"Too bad," she says.

"Well what do you guys want to do," Louis asks.

Eleanor shrugs, "I really wanted to see your playroom."

"I wanted to go in there too," the blue eyed boy agrees.

"We could jump wope," Harry says.

"Don't have one, Hazza."

"Uh-huh!" The boy runs over to the three daddies who are now sitting at table on the patio sipping coffee. Eleanor and Louis stay where they are, watching as Harry talks to Liam. He talks with big, excited gestures and raised brows. Liam gets up from his chair and takes Harry's hand and they go inside the house.

"Is he always so happy," she asks. 

Louis chuckles. "Yep."

"I wish he was my brother," she mumbles.  
Louis turns to the girl and looks her straight in the eye.

"He's mine!"

"I know I was just saying...."

Louis pulls on the girls ponytail and she screams out in pain. "He's my bruder!"

"Ow!" 

Zayn and Pete rush over to the two with shocked and worried faces. Pete grabs a hold of Eleanor and holds both of her hands in one of his. 

"Ellie-bear, what happened?"

She sticks her finger out at Louis. "He yelled at me and pulled my hair!"

"Louis," Zayn gasps.

"She said she was gonna take Harry away from me," he yells.

"What? No I didn't! I just said I wish he was my brother," she rebuttals. 

"He's mine!"

Zayn lays a hard slap on Louis' behind. "Enough yelling from you, Mister. You are going inside for a punishment. Ten spanks for pulling her hair and screaming and twenty minutes in the corner," he says in a very firm voice.

Pete holds Eleanor close as they watch Zayn carry the boy inside. Louis has his face buried in the man's shoulder and she's pretty sure he's crying.

"Are you okay," Pete asks.

She nods sadly. "Daddy, I didn't say I was gonna take Harry away."

"I know, Honey. Louis is new to all of this. His mind is playing funny tricks on him. He didn't mean to yell or hurt you. You remember how hard it was, don't you?"

The girl fumbles with her hands, picking at the pink polish on her nails. "Yeah...."

\--

"He's mine, Papa," Louis mumbles into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn feels a wet patch from falling tears but they don't bother him. 

Zayn sits himself on the couch and situates Louis so the boy's stomach is laying over his lap. He rubs up and down each knob of his spine. It does calm Louis down a little, but he's still hyperventilating. The man is going to wait until he's ready for his punishment. It's cruel to spank when a little can't even think straight. 

"Louis?"

"Hmmmmm," the boy hums.

"I know you care about Harry very much, but what you did wasn't okay. She never said she was going to take him from you. She only said she wished she had a brother like Harry, Honey. I'm sure you can understand, seeing how much you love him. Everyone wants a little brother like Harry."

"Don't want to lose him," Louis cries.

Zayn brushes the boy's hair away from his forehead. "And you never will."

"Didn't mean to huwt her," Louis sobs into a pillow. 

"I know, Dove. There's a big, mean voice in your head. And he's a bully. Am I right?"

 

Louis gasps. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm your Papa. I know everything."

"How do we stop the mean man, Papa," Louis questions. 

"We need to show him you completely understand the rules," Zayn tells him.

"I want him gone," Louis says, tears rolling from down cheeks and onto the sofa. 

"I know you do, Honey."

"Can I go 'pologize to Eleanor?"

"Not yet. You still need to take your punishment like the good boy you are," Zayn coos.

"But - but, Papa! Don't wanna get spanks!"

"Hey, hey, Dove. Don't you want to show the mean bully in your head who's the boss of you?"

"Y-yes," Louis says, unsure of himself. 

"The best way to do that is to accept your punishment. That way you'll be sure to know the rules and he'll have no choice but to leave," Zayn explains. 

"Okay, Papa," Louis gives in.

"Are you ready then," Zayn asks.

The crying boy nods and turns his head so his cheek presses against the pillow. Zayn slowly pulls Louis' joggers and diaper down so they are halfway down his thighs. 

He rubs his hand over Louis' bare bottom, soothing his cheeks and giving a comforting reassurance. "Okay? Little One. We are starting now. I want you to count them out for me."

The first smack comes and Louis cries out a "one".

The next three are all done quickly in the same spot on his right cheek. Louis screams a little, but he knows Zayn isn't going as hard as he can. Five through eight are all placed on his left cheek. Louis grips the couch cushion as tight as he possibly can so that he can will his body to stay still. His knuckles are white and sore.

"Only two more, Dove. You can do this. You're being such a brave boy," Zayn praises.

Louis wishes his Daddy was here to whisper in his ear and hold his hand. 

Spank! "Nine!"

Spank! "Ten!"

Zayn allows Louis to lay in his lap for a minute to calm down from the experience. He praises the boy as much as he possibly can.

"You did so well, Pretty Dove."

"That mean bully won't bother you now that you know the rules."

"Daddy and I are so, so proud of you."

"I love you, Louis."

Louis shifts around trying to find comfort. Instead, he chooses to get off of Zayn's legs. He raises his body so he is kneeling. His red bottom hits his calves and he hisses. The boy wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and the two share a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"I'm so sowwy, Louis whimpers.

"All is forgiven, Dove. But you still need to complete your punishment. Twenty in the corner," Zayn says softly. 

Louis nods and with a little help from Zayn he is standing. The man carefully slides the diaper and his pants back up over his bottom. He walks over to the usual corner and stares at the wall.

"You may choose to sit or stand. Either way, you need to stay still and quiet."

Louis nods and remains standing, not wanting to torture his bottom further.

Zayn sits on the couch and keeps his eyes on Louis the entire twenty minutes. Except for a little fidgeting, he doesn't move. He doesn't make any noises besides a few whimpers and shuttering breaths. 

The alarm on Zayn's phone goes off. "Come here, Dove."

Louis totters over to the man and tackles Zayn into a hug. Zayn holds him close. "See? Wasn't so bad. Now, how about we go back outside?"

Louis nods and lets Zayn bundle him back up and lead him back outside. 

They spot Harry and Eleanor sitting on the daddies laps. They both have a juice box in front of them and animal crackers are in a bowl in the center of the table. 

They approach the four and Louis bows his head in shame. 

"Eleanor?"

"Hmmmmm," she hums. She doesn't look as upset as she did when Louis was being taken away, but Louis still knows he messed up.

"I'm sorry for pulling your hair....And yelling at you. I was being mean. You didn't deserve that. "

He looks up at the pretty girl through his eyelashes. Waiting for her response is agonizing to say the least. He doesn't want her to hate him.

And Eleanor doesn't hate Louis. He was the first person to be nice to her at the daycare. Like her daddy said, Louis is struggling with bad thoughts right now. 

"It's okay, Lou," she says.

She hops off of Pete's legs and walks toward the boy. They exchange a long hug and the daddies coo at the adorable site.

"Wait," Harry says. He jumps down from Liam's lap. "I wanna hug!"

They chuckle. "Get over here, Hazza," Louis says.

Harry rushes over to the two at they both wrap their arms around the youngest so he is in the middle. 

They pull apart and turn to look at the smiling daddies, all incredibly glad Louis apologized. Louis decides he wants another hug, but this time from his Daddy. He hasn't had much interaction with Liam since lunch and sort of misses his strong, warm embrace. 

He waddles forward. "Daddy!"

Liam captures him and lifts the boy from the ground, enveloping him in a tight hug that melts away any bad feelings he had left. Louis nuzzles his nose into Liam's collarbone, as if he's trying to rub the man's scent onto himself. Liam kisses all over Louis' face and tells him how much he loves him and is proud of him for being a good boy.

Louis feels tugging at the bottom of his shirt.and looks down to see Harry standing like an awkward duck. "C'n we jump wope now?"

The boy nods and Liam sets him on the ground. He, Harry, and Eleanor run to a clear spot of grass. 

Eleanor and Louis decide to be the first to spin the rope. They practice a few times to.get the right rhythm. The blue eyed boy notices the rope doesn't go very high.

"You sure you're gonna fit, Hazza?"

The curly haired boy nods. "Move closer," he says, gesturing with his two hands coming closer to each other. 

Eleanor and Louis close the distance by moving two feet closer. Sure enough, the rope does go a bit higher. 

"Ready," Eleanor asks.

"Uh-huh," the boy says.

They start off with the rope laying next to Harry's feet. Then they work together to bring it over his tall body and then back down to the ground. Harry jumps like a pro. In the spring and summer this is his favorite activity to do at daycare during outside time. It gives the perfect opportunity to burn off all of his energy.

The rope comes over his head again and he jumps it. Then the boy decides to become a show off and hops over it with his left foot and the next with his right. He repeats this a few times before returning to normal jumping. 

He keeps jumping and jumping, never once letting out an over exerted breath. He's full of energy and Louis is kind of jealous considering Harry spends a good portion of his day sitting and sleeping. 

Finally, after three minutes straight of jumping, Harry accidentally steps on the rope and it flies out of Eleanor's hand. Louis is grateful as his arm was beginning to cramp from all of the spinning.

"My turn," the girl cheers. 

She stands in the middle of the boys and smiles a big toothy smile. Her brown eyes shine in the excitement.

"Ready," she tells them.

Harry and Louis nod at each other and slowly bring the rope over her head. She jumps over it with ease and tells them to go faster. They pick up their speed and she hops. Her blue dress flies up and reveals the top of her long, pale thighs. Her pony tail whips in the wind and she's just stunning. Absolutely stunning. 

"Cinderella, dressed in yella," she sings as she jumps. "Went upstairs to kiss a fella. But instead she kissed a snake! How many kisses did he take?"

She counts out each jump in rhythm with the song. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Sev-oh darn," she says when the rope gets caught under her feet.

"Good job, El-nor," Harry cheers.

"Thanks, Harry!"

"Your turn, Louwee!"

Louis' stomach drops a bit. "No, that's okay. I'll just keep spinning."

Harry's lips turn down a bit and Louis feels bad for being the cause of the tiny frown. "Don't you wanna jump?"

"I don't... I don't really know how to jump rope," he admits. 

"It's easy! Just jump," Harry explains as if it's the easiest thing in the world. But Louis never jumped rope when he was child. Because he was always the smallest kid in his grade, they told him he'd have to wait till the very end to take his turn. But recess was only 20 minutes so he never did get to take his turn.

"Come on, Lou! It's fun," Eleanor says.

"I'm afraid the rope is gonna hit me," Louis says in a meek voice. 

"If it does it won't hurt," the girl says.

Louis wants to believe her. "O-okay, just try not to hit me."

"We won't," Harry says. 

The oldest boy takes his spot between his brother and friend. The rope is picked up and they swing it gently against his foot a few times, seeing how fast the both of them were gonna go. 

Louis gives them a thumbs up and the rope is brought over his head. He tries jumping but he isn't quick enough. His feet end up getting tangled.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay. Try again," the girl encourages.

"Alright," he agrees.

They bring the jump rope over him again and this time he makes it.

"I did it," he smiles. But he doesn't make it over for the second pass because of how distracted he is with his pride.

Harry and Eleanor giggle. "You gotta keep going," Harry tells him.

"Right," Louis nods. "Again?"

For the third time, the two rope spinners bring the rope above Louis and he hops over it. And then it goes around again and he jumps. Louis doesn't know how long it's been since he's felt this much pride in himself. 

A third successful jump! And a fourth! The jump rope keeps spinning around him and he's dodging it like a pro!

"Loulou," Harry squeals! "You're doing it, Big Bruder!"

Harry believes in him! The little boy with the adorable dimples and gorgeous green eyes that match the grass he's hopping on actually has faith in Louis and that makes the eldest face blush bright red.

After successfully jumping over the rope at least twenty times, Louis' steady pace falters and he ends up whacking the rope out of the way with his shoulder on accident.

He's breathing heavy and puts his hands on his hips. "How did you guys do it so long? I'm so tired!"

Louis high fives Eleanor and pecks Harry on the cheek. They decide that was enough with the jump rope for the day and walk back over to their daddies. 

"Already done," Zayn asks.

"Uh-huh," Harry confirms.

Harry and Louis sit in Zayn and Liam's laps. Eleanor, however, stands by Pete and tugs on his sleeve.

"What is it, Ellie-bear?"

The girl leans in and whispers, "I need to potty."

"Okay, Hun," he says. He gently pats her back. "Mind if we use your bathroom?"

"Not at all," Liam says.

"So she doesn't use nappies," Zayn asks. In any other situation, that question would have been rude and intrusive. But talk between parents in the community is much different. 

Peter shakes his head. "She refused to go in them, no matter what I tried. She still wears them at night time and in the day I keep her in pull-ups just in case she has accidents."

"I see," Zayn says. "We have a couple of tips to get her to use them if you want."

"Daddy," Eleanor groans, not liking the discussion. 

"Shhhh," he says. "Be respectful of Uncle Z. He's only trying to help."

"Sorry," she says, looking at Zayn's face but not in his eyes.

"It's fine, Sweetheart. There's a bathroom just off the kitchen to the left."

Louis didn't know that. How many bathrooms are there in this house anyway? 

"Thanks, Z," he says. The four watch him hold the girl's hand and escort her inside.

"We should probably get the little ones inside. Feels like it's getting a bit colder out," Liam tells his husband. 

"You're right. Come on boys," Zayn says. He pats Harry's bottom before picking him up. 

"Do either of you need a change," Liam asks.

"No," they say in unison.

"Okay, my little love bugs," Liam sings.

They are brought into the living room. Liam removes their shoes and jackets and they tell the boys to sit on the floor so there will be couch space for Pete. The man brings Eleanor into room after hearing them all talking. She sits on the ground next to Louis, still afraid if she gets too close to Harry Louis will yell at her again.

"We figured we'd get out of the cold," Liam tells her daddy.

"Good idea. Wouldn't want any sick littles on our hands," he says.

The man looks down at the three little ones who are talking amongst each other while sitting criss cross applesauce. His little girl reaches out and squeezes Harry's little buns and the boy grins. Louis tells them a joke and all three of them laugh so hard they hold their stomachs. Peter is just so happy to see El having a good time and genuinely smiling, something she hasn't done much in the past few months he has had her. He thought daycare would be a good idea, but she came home sad each time she went. The other two daddies told him everything that went down with Cowell yesterday and needless to say he was outraged and isn't taking her back there. She'll just have to make friends outside of the daycare. He's just happy to know Louis and Harry are here for her.

Liam gets up from the couch and takes the blanket from the basket. He unfolds it wraps it around the three on the floor. Eleanor appreciates the heat as she is wearing considerably less clothing than everyone else. Harry adjusts his body so he is laying down on his side with his legs curled in and his head laying in Louis' lap. Eleanor leans against the older boy's shoulder and he decides that he's some sort of human space heater.

"Awww, how much cuter can they get," Pete says. 

Harry reaches up and rubs his eye with his fist, not having a nap after lunch catching up with him. 

"How about we read you a story and you can all have a nap," Liam suggests. Only Louis nods because the other two are barely awake any more.

The man picks up whatever random book is laying on the little table. "Looks like it's a Clifford day," he smiles. Louis gently shifts his brother and Eleanor off of his body. They both grumble and cuddle closer to his now sprawled out limbs. He quiets Harry with a kiss to his temple.

"It was a very hot day on Birdwell Island. Emily Elizabeth and her friends are planning a trip to the beach. But she needs to tell her trusty dog, Clifford. Clifford isn't just any dog. He's a big red dog! As tall as a house! But he's also gentle and nice. "Now, Clifford," Emily Elizabeth says. "You need to be good while I'm gone at the beach today."

Liam is only four pages into the story when he looks down to see all three littles are asleep. Eleanor is sucking her thumb and is back to back with Louis. His boys are so close together their foreheads are touching. They look so peaceful that the daddies leave them to sleep and chat in the kitchen.

\--

Eleanor and Pete left two hours later. Zayn and Liam tried convincing them to stay for supper, but Pete said that he had a roast in the crock pot at home that had been cooking since this morning. Harry had clung to Eleanor, begging his Papa and Daddy to make them stay. Even Louis got a little teary eyed saying goodbye. They promised to come back and visit very soon. 

After a nice, quiet dinner, the boys watched Toy Story and played in the playroom. Then they had their usual quiet time. Louis didn't take a bath tonight, but Harry did. Somehow the boy had managed to get dirt in his hair even with them being in moon buns all day. After bottles were fed, teeth were brushed, and the boys were cuddled, Liam read them another story and lights were out.

It's midnight. Louis is drifting in and out of sleep. Many images keep popping into his brain. Dirty images that he knew Daddy and Papa wouldn't want him seeing.

He saw long, pale legs. Beautiful bare backs. Brown curls that bounced and seem to flow on for miles in the wind. He's not sure who they belong to. His mind is too cluttered with lust and sleep to put a face on the body.

He feels himself harden in his nappy. Unsure of what to do, he begins rubbing himself against the bed. The friction feels good, but it's not satisfying enough. There's only so much a person can feel when they're padded over.

Thankful that tonight he is wearing a two piece pajama set, the boy reaches down his nappy and grabs hold of his hard on. He lets out a loud moan as he gives a tug to his member.

It's been two weeks since he's touched himself and he really needs this.

The pale legs in his thoughts walk past him tantalizingly slow. A beautiful hand rubs over them before turning around and bending over to reveal a perfect, pale bum. 

Louis strokes himself faster. "Mmmm," he moans loudly, not even realizing he's not alone in the room.

He arches his back off of his mattress and thrusts his hips into his hands for more friction and it feels like heaven. Precum lubricates his hands adding to the wonderful sliding.

"Ohhhh," Louis cries out as he cums in his hand. The nappy is now coated in his fluids. 

"Louis," he hears a gruff voice mumble.

The boy's heart stops. His mind is clouded from the release and even with the nightlight it is still difficult to see.

Liam leans over the rails of the crib. "Louis, are you alright? I heard you crying through the monitor," he says.

"I-uhhh," he panics. Louis can't form any words right now.

Liam and Zayn have written in their rules that if one of the boys is up in the middle of the night they must check on him and stay up with him until he falls back to sleep. He thought Louis was crying, but evidently not.

"Baby, why is your hand down your pants," Liam frowns.

"I...I...couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry, Daddy! I'm so sowwy! The mean man in my head took over my thoughts. And my willy... I didn't mean to, Daddy! I'm sorry," Louis cries. Tears dribble down the sides of his face.

Liam quietly lowers the bars and reaches down to pick up the distressed boy. "Hey, hey, Lou. Don't cry, Baby. You're alright. Come on now. No need to cry,. Don't want to wake up your little brother, do you," Liam whispers in his ears.

Louis quiets himself by muffling his sobs into Liam's chest. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's change your nappy. That will help you feel better."

The man takes the boy over to the changing table and lays him down. "Wait right here," Liam says. "I have surprise for you."

Liam leaves the crying boy alone on the table for less than a minute before he returns. It's still too dark for Louis to see much, but Liam has very good night vision. Liam takes Louis' hands and holds them out and puts a soft object between them. Louis feels around and discovers it's a teddy.

"Papa and I got you this a few days ago. We were waiting until Saturday to give you it, but now seems like a good time," he says, stroking Louis' face and wiping away the spilled tears.

Louis brings the bear up to his mouth. He likes the soft fur against his lips. He kisses it and squeezes it, her, to his chest.

"Thank you," he cries even harder now. 

"Baby, there's no need to cry," Liam tries.

Louis nods. "I'm a bad boy. I don't deserve her!"

Liam leans down and kisses Louis' wet lips. He smooths back his fringe and smiles. "Louis, what happened was natural. Everyone gets those urges. It's not your fault."

"Pwomise?"

Liam finds Louis' little finger in the dark and hooks it to his. "I pinky promise."

Louis allows Liam to pull down his pajama bottoms and untape the nappy. He hisses when the cold air hits his wet member. Liam tries to comfort the boy by going slow and massaging his thighs and tummy. But Louis tries pulling away when the wet wipe is used to clean his spent member. Liam hushes him and the boy hides his face in his bear. She's good at comforting him.

Liam powders Louis and tapes the new nappy snug around his hips. He pulls up his pajama bottoms and readjusts his socks that are falling down. The man helps the boy off the table and they stand in the middle of the room hugging for a solid three minutes.

"Okay, Baby. Let's get you back in bed," Liam says.

Louis rapidly shakes his head. "Sleep wiff you."

Liam agrees, desperately wanting Louis to fall asleep soon so they won't have issues in the morning. "Okay, Honey."

On the way out of the nursery, Liam checks to make sure his youngest is still soundly asleep. Somehow Harry had managed to sleep peacefully through that entire ordeal. Liam leans down and kisses his forehead before taking Louis and leaving.

Louis crawls into his daddies' large bed. He gets under the covers and snuggles close to his teddy. Zayn's sleeping form recognizes someone beside him, wraps his arms around Louis and pulls the boy close to his chest.

Liam uses the restroom before joining his baby and husband. Louis isn't sure how long it took him to fall asleep, but he knows that he felt warm, safe, and happy cuddled between his Papa and Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to fulfill comment request with this chapter.
> 
> So many people wanted to see what would happen if Louis got a hard on. A few more innocent minded ;) people wanted Louis to receive a teddy bear. And someone wanted to know if they brush their teeth. Yes they brush their teeth twice a day.
> 
> And one person who tweeted me about freaking moon buns!


	27. Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing immediately for this chapter.
> 
> I am also issuing a trigger warning. There is an actual rape in this chapter. I am so sorry! The first few parts are okay, a but angsty, but its okay. I will be putting '☆☆☆☆' right before the section where the rape occurs as warning. You now know what happens at the end of the chapter so if you can't handle that part, look for the stars and don't read it. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Love you all ♡

Niall lets out another loud sigh and flops onto his side. He looks out of the window and sees the sun shining high. For this time of year the sun doesn’t rise until 7:30 and Josh always wakes Niall up at 7:00 to get ready for the day and go to daycare. Did Daddy forget about daycare? His nappy is unbelievably wet and uncomfortable. ‘Five more minutes,’ the blond thinks. ‘I’ll give him five more minutes before I wake him up myself.’

He shifts once more, trying his best to not put a lot of weight on the soaked nappy. 

Josh hasn’t exactly been the nicest to Niall these past few days. When he got into the fight with Uncle Z at the daycare, Niall couldn’t help but cry. And when Josh got back into the car, he slammed the door so hard Niall screamed. Josh then turned around and told him to “shut the fuck up” and “quit whining like a baby”. Niall tried understanding that his daddy was just upset and needed time to cool off, but by the end of Wednesday night, his entire bottom was black and blue with bruises. 

Yesterday, instead of screaming at the boy, Josh gave him the silent treatment. Niall had asked him to play and all he got was Josh walking away from him. He didn’t get breakfast either. For lunch, Josh made him a can of soup in the microwave and dinner was a Lunchable. Before the boy was sent to bed, Josh made Niall give him a blowjob that was so harsh Niall still has a sore throat. That was it. No praises. No I love yous. 

Five minutes pass by agonizingly slow. Deciding that Josh is way too late and that he doesn’t want a nasty rash, the boy rolls himself off of his bed and stands. All he is wearing is one of his Daddy’s shirts and his nappy. He grabs onto Eli, his stuffed Monkey and leaves his room.

“Daddy,” Niall calls out.

No response. 

He quietly creeps forward in the dark hallway that leads to his daddy’s bedroom. The door is cracked open. He grasps the knob and pushes it forward. His nose is immediately filled with a foul stench. He looks at the ground and sees dirty clothing and beer bottles scattered everywhere.

“Daddy?”

The lump on the bed stays quiet so Niall walks towards it. He begins poking the person under the blanket. “Daddy, wake up,” he whispers.

The person groans and lifts the cover from over their head. Niall gasps at the sight of a woman sitting up. The blanket falls even more and reveals bare breasts.

“Who are you,” she asks, rubbing her eyes.

Niall runs away from her and to the other side of the bed. He pulls the blanket away from Josh and shakes the man as much as he can. “Daddy! Daddy! There’s someone in your bed!”

Josh groans. He opens his eyes and glares at Niall. “What the fuck are you doing out of bed? You know you’re not supposed to get out of bed without my help.”

“There’s someone in your bed,” Niall repeats.

“Are you wearing a diaper,” the woman laughs.

Niall’s body flushes and he looks down in shame. His eyes fill with tears.

“Niall, you aren’t supposed to get out of bed,” Josh tells him. “Do you even know how to follow rules?”

“But… but… what about daycare?”

Josh massages his face. He’s nauseous and his entire body is hungover and aching. “It is too god damn early for you to be whining!”

Niall looks over to the alarm clock. “Daddy, it’s almost noon!”

“Why the fuck is he calling you Daddy,” she asks.

“Mind your own business and get the hell out of my house,” he warns the woman.

The woman shakes her head. “Nuh-uh. Not until you pay me.” She extends her hand.

“Niall, do something right for once and hand me my wallet. It’s in my jean pocket over there,” he says pointing to a pair of jeans on the ground.

Those words stung Niall the most. Did he never do anything right? Why is Daddy being so mean? He walks over to the jeans and sneers when he sees discarded panties lying next to them. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out the leather wallet. With shaky hands, he gives it to Josh.

“How much,” he asks the prostitute.

“Two hundred.”

“What? No way!”

“Seventy-five for the blow job. One-twentyfive for everything else,” she says.

He sighs but hands her the money anyway. She smiles and sets it on the bedside table. She gets off of the bed and begins dressing herself. She walks around naked while trying to put her bra on in the semi-dark room. Then she puts on her panties and finally a cheap dress that leaves nothing to the imagination. 

Niall stares up at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. She approaches him and pinches his cheek. “Cute monkey.”

Niall cries harder. Who is she and why does she keep making fun of him?

The prostitute turns to Josh. “Might want to change the baby’s fucking diaper. He smells like a trash can.” Niall lets out an ear piercing sob and runs out of the bedroom. He hears Josh screaming at the woman to get the fuck out before he hears a door being slammed.

The boy goes into his own bedroom, closes the door, and sits against it like he’s trying to stop anyone from coming in. He holds Eli to his chest “What did I do wrong,” he asks his friend.

The monkey simply stares at Niall with his big black eyes and large smile. 

“I didn’t mean to be a bad boy! I’m always screwing up! Daddy hates me,” he screams at himself and slams his head back against the door. He continues doing this until it starts hurting. He reaches his hand up and feels around. Unsurprisingly there is a large, painful bump. But he deserves it.

He looks back down at Eli and screams when the monkey continues smiling. He doesn’t care that Niall is miserable. Because for Eli, life is just great!

“You’re not my friend anymore,” Niall screams at the stuffed animal.

Niall stands up and runs over to the little table in the corner of his room that he keeps his art supplies in. He scrambles through the drawers until he finds what he’s looking for. Scissors. He grabs hold of Eli by the neck and cuts the monkey’s ears off. Then his eyes. And finally, when the monkey no longer looks like a friendly creature, he slowly cuts off the stupid smile. That’ll teach him not to be a bad boy!

The Irish boy doesn’t hear his door open or the footsteps coming closer to him. “Niall,” Josh says quietly.

Niall looks up with the destroyed stuffie and scissors still in hand. Josh’s heart drops in his chest when he sees the tears in the beautiful blue eyes.

“Baby, I-.”

“Who was she,” Niall asks.

“She was just a friend,” Josh says.

Niall shakes his head. “No, she wasn’t. She was a skanky prostitute.”

“Niall, don’t use words like that,” Josh tells him.

“I will talk how I damn well please,” he sneers.

“No, you will not. It says clearly in your rules that you will not swear or talk to me in a crude way.”

Niall scoffs. “Rules? Please! You haven’t been holding up your end of the contract for the past year. This isn’t what I signed up for!”

“I’m sorry,” Josh says.

“That’s it? You’re sorry? You’ve been non-stop abusing me! I can barely sit right now! And it’s not just because of this completely soaked through nappy! My ass is bruised! Because you couldn’t control yourself! You promised me, in fucking writing, that you wouldn’t hurt me like that! I may have agreed to all of this, but I didn’t know I was signing up to mistreated and abused. I trusted you! I gave you years of my life! I could have gone to university! Could have made something for myself! But no! I trusted you when you said you would take care of me! I left everything! Everyone I loved! I ran away from home all just to end up being your fucking little submissive baby who shits myself and cries for no goddamn reason. I’m done. I can’t do this anymore!”

The boy throws the monkey and scissors on the ground right before Josh’s feet. He gives a final glare before walking past him.

“Niall, wait!” Josh grips onto his wrist and pulls him back. To Niall’s dismay, Josh’s eyes are leaking tears. 

“Let me go,” Niall growls.

“Baby, just give me one more chance,” the man pleads.

“Why should I?”

“Because I love you! Niall, I never meant to hurt you. One more chance! Please! It’s all I’m asking for is one more chance,” he says.

Niall looks at him, and he feels like he should believe Josh. Clearing almost of all of the man’s mistakes from his mind, he nods. “Fine. One more chance. If you hurt me like that again, I’m tearing up the contract.”

Josh pulls Niall in close to his body and kisses his greasy hair. “Thank you so much, Baby! I know I’ve messed up. But I love you so, so, so much.”

Niall doesn't respond. He doesn't return the hug or tell Josh everything is alright because it's not. Doesn't say everything will be alright because it probably won't be.

“Come on, Honey. How about we take a shower?”

“Fine, but just a shower. No funny buisness.”

Josh nods. “No funny buisness.”

They take a quick shower together. Josh felt a large sense of self-hatred when he took Niall’s nappy off and saw just how bruised he had left his boy. Niall didn’t allow Josh to touch him at all, not even to scrub the shampoo into his hair. When they’re finished, Niall wraps the towel around himself and stays a few feet away from him. But Josh figures he deserves it.

They return to Niall’s bedroom and the boy lays down on his changing table without needing to be told. Josh tightens his towel so it won’t fall off. He pulls out a fresh nappy and lays it underneath the boy. Nial lowers himself back down and winces at the pressure on his bottom. Josh apologizes for not having anything to sooth him with and Niall’s just nods and stares up at the ceiling. Josh applies powder and tapes the nappy together.

“What do you want to wear, Baby?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Niall sighs.

“Well, seeing as tonight it the community movie night, it does matter! Ooh! How about you wear one of my sweaters?”

“Okay,” Niall says. He doesn’t care anymore. He still loves Josh, but forgiveness is a hard thing to do.

“I’ll be right back,” Josh says. He gives Niall as a kiss and leaves.

He returns minutes later fully dressed and holding a blue sweater that matches Niall’s eyes. Niall takes it from him and shrugs it over his head. He moves his arms through the holes and rolls the sleeves up because they are way too large for him. Josh helps him into a pair of blue denim skinny jeans.

“Very cute, Ni,” Josh says.

\--

The community Halloween movie night is held every year at the local movie theater on the Friday night before Halloween. Many families attend, even those who don’t send their littles to the daycare. They always show a Scooby-Doo movie, this year’s selection being ‘Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School’. Along with the movies there are various stations set up with mini-games, cookie decorating, and face painting. The littles love this night and it is a good way to keep the community active and involved.

Josh holds Niall’s hand as they walk from the parking lot behind the theater to the main entrance. There are littles running about everywhere, all wearing bright orange bracelets. Security guards are on high alert to make sure none of them try running away. Some of the parents are confident enough that their little ones won’t be getting into trouble and allow them to go off and play with their friends, while others keep firm hands on their charges.

“Good evening! Welcome! Welcome,” the lady at the door says.

“Hello,” Josh greets her.

“Just the two of you,” she asks.

“Yeah, just us,” he tells her.

She picks up an orange bracelet and Niall holds out his hand. “And what might your name be,” she asks him.

“Niall,” he says shyly.

“Well Niall, there’s lots of fun inside! Have a good night,” she smiles.

They thank the lady and walk through the door. The movie theater’s lobby is crowded and smells heavily of popcorn. 

Josh spots Zayn and Liam with their littles on the opposite end of the room and decides to distract Niall. “Bud, let's go get your face painted!”

“Okay,” Niall agrees.

They walk over to the young man at the face painting table. He’s just finishing up on a little girl with a frilly purple dress and too many bows in her hair. When she turns Niall sees that she has a butterfly the color of her dress all around her eyes like a mask. 

“And you’re all done,” the man smiles. He hands her a small mirror and she looks at herself with a large smile.

“Mama! Mommy!” Her two mommies look at her and coo.

They take her hand and pull her away to take pictures. Josh pushes Niall towards the man, and the boy gives him a weary look.

“Hi, there!”

“Hi,” Niall whispers.

“What would you like painted?”

Niall shrugs. “You pick.”

The man nods. “Okay, Buddy. But you have to give me a high five first,” he says holding his hand high. Niall grins and reaches up to slap his hand. “Alright! That officially makes you my friend,” he smiles. This man has been working with littles long enough to know how to make them feel special.

He cleans off the brush he was using earlier on the girl and sprays it with antiseptic. He then dips it in red and makes a large stroke from the middle of Niall’s forehead all the way down to his cheek. Niall giggles a little at the cold paint and the tickling brush. The man has a concentrated face and dips his brush into the orange paint and follows the line he made earlier,

“What are you making,” Niall asks.

“Can’t tell you! It’s a surprise!”

He proceeds to follow up that line with yellow, green, blue, and purple. Then he makes sure the brush is very clean before he coats it in white. Niall giggles and his cheek twitches as the man paints a huge spot with the white. Finally he picks up a black marker like thing and pokes Niall with it a few times.

“Can I see now,” he asks eagerly.

The man nods and hands him the mirror. Niall gasps as he sees a beautiful rainbow and swirling clouds covering a large portion of his face. The cloud even has a big smiling face. He reaches his arms around the man's neck and gives him a good hug. “Thank you!’

The man chuckles. “No problem, little guy!”

A loud voice comes on through an intercom. “Attention everyone. The movie will begin in 5 minutes. Please grab your food and drink, courtesy of Mr. Cowell, and take your seats. Thank you.”

Niall looks up at Josh for instruction. Josh holds out his hand and Niall rushes forward to grab it. He doesn’t like being in places where there are large crowds rushing around not caring if they push others.

The two walk over to the snack bar. Josh grabs a bag of popcorn, a soda for him, and a juice box for Niall. He allows Niall to carry his juice. 

They walk into the theater. It is packed full of families. Worried parents are telling their littles to quiet down. One boy is already crying and being rocked by his daddy.

They sit in the second to last row in the middle section. The seats are comfy and recline back a few inches.

"NiNi!"

Niall and Josh both turn their heads to the left to see a very happy looking Harry running towards them. His hair is pushed back by a headband and he's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with little smiling pumpkins on it. Very festive.

Harry wraps his arms around Niall. He then pulls away and wraps his arms around Josh.

"Uncle J!"

"Hi, Buddy," Josh says.

"Bugaboo," Liam says walking up behind him. "You know better than to run off."

"It's all good. At least it was us and not someone else," Josh says to him. If only Josh knew how much that actually irritated Liam that Harry would run towards him.

Harry looks up at his daddy. "Couldn't help it, Daddy. Haven't seen NiNi in fowever!"

"Missed you," Niall said, giving Harry another small hug. 

"I know you couldn't, Sweetie. But there are a lot of people here. You need to stay with Papa and I."

"C'n we sit with them," Harry asks innocently. 

Liam shakes his head, "Sorry, Honey. But Louis begged to sit up front."

Harry sticks his bottom lip out and pouts. "Gotta go, NiNi."

The two littles hug and promise that they'll see each other again soon. Harry feels like crying as Daddy pulls him away from his best friend. 

Josh sighs and pats Niall's knees. 'Zayn and Liam are the ones acting like babies,' Josh thinks.

The house lights shut off and a spotlight hits the screen. Into the light walks the man people either love, fear, or hate. Simon Cowell. 

"Good evening, everyone!"

The room erupts in applause from the parents and a few littles who are only copying their mommies and daddies.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight! I must say, this is definitely one of my favorite events of the year. And you all look stunning tonight with your face paint. Can we have another round of applause for the wonderful people who helped make tonight possible?"

More claps and one little girl starts wailing at the loud noise and is carried out by her caretaker.

"I want each and everyone of you to have a wonderful night. Enjoy the movie and have a safe trip home."

Cowell plasters a large, fake grin on his face and even gives an unnecessary bow at all of the applause and attention he's receiving. 

The spotlight shuts off and the movie begins. Because it is being played from a dvd there are no previews. The music plays loudly and Niall's ears take a while to adjust to the sound. He doesn't bother touching the popcorn or juice and instead cuddles his head into Josh's chest.

Niall is enjoying the movie for the most part. He is a little scared of the witch with the multiple arms. He curls into Josh when thunder roars and lightning dashes across the screen.

His daddy rubs his back to sooth Niall. The boy enjoys the warm hand relaxing his tense muscles and lets out an appreciative moan. He doesn't notice Josh's hands going further down until they are groping his bottom. Niall emits a whimper but Josh just hushes the blond. 

The man picks the diaper bag off the floor and grabs a dummy from the front pocket. He puts it between the boy's lips. Niall sucks on it and absorbs himself into Scooby and Shaggy's shenanigans again.

Josh returns to rubbing the boy's back and bottom. He watches Niall sucking on the dummy and he feels his jeans tighten. He slides his hand over Niall's hips very slowly until his hand is holding Niall's diaper covered crotch.

Niall thrusts his hips forward, not realizing what is happening. When he notices what he did he frowns. "No, Daddy."

"Sorry, Baby," Josh whispers seductively in his ear. "Couldn't help myself. You're so gorgeous."

Niall blushes but tells him not to do anything. 

Josh keeps his hands to himself for the rest of the movie. The credits roll over the screen and everyone claps. Caregivers stand and stretch their backs and legs out before picking up sleepy littles. They spot Liam and Zayn in the very first row holding a very tired Harry who is sucking on his dummy and completely passed out Louis who is resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn sees him and sends him a glare before they walk up the aisle and out of the theater.

Josh stashes the unopened juice and soda in the bag. He stands up and rolls his neck and shoulders to get out the stiffness. "Come on, Baby," he says picking up the sleepy Irish boy.

They walk out of the the theater and Josh is glad Niall is in a sweater. The sky is pitch black and the air is cold. They walk to the back of the theater amongst other families. He unlocks the car and opens the door. He slides Niall into the backseat and buckles him in. The boy rests his forehead on the cold window. 

Josh drives them home quickly. Looking in the rear view mirror he sees the boy still sucking furiously on his dummy and licks his lips imagining the night they're going to have.

\--  
☆☆☆☆

When they get home, Josh takes the sleepy boy into his own room. He undresses until he's down to his boxers and Niall is so tired he doesn't think much of it.

It's when Josh begins pulling Niall's jeans off that the boy's mind goes on red alert 

"Daddy? What are you doing?"

Josh tugs the jeans off of his legs and throws them on the ground. "God you have no idea how sexy you look in my sweater. And god, when your sucking that dummy...it's like you're practicing being a good boy for me."

Josh rips open the diaper and pulls it out from underneath the boy. "You're mouth is so sinful, Baby. Almost as sinful as your little hole," the man says pulling Niall's legs apart and running his fingers along Niall's hole.

"No, Daddy. Please, I'm too tired."

"Shhhhh," Josh says. He kisses from Niall's belly button all the way down to the tip of his cock. 

"Daddy, I said no. Not tonight," Niall says louder.

"I'm your Daddy, Niall. I know what's best for you."

Josh spits on Niall's hole and the boy gasps when Josh inserts a finger. 

"It hurts," Niall whines.

"That's because you haven't adjusted yet. Be happy I'm even prepping you at all," Josh practically growls at the end.

"Please, Daddy! I don't want this," the boy pleads.

"Yes you do. You know you're not supposed to lie," Josh says. He places a hard spank over Niall's already bruised bottom and the boy screams.

"Listen to you. A little screaming whore," Josh says. He inserts a second finger and the boy cries out.

Josh thrusts his fingers a few times before deeming the boy open enough. "See, Baby? I'm even using lube just for you. Because I love you," he says, pressing his lips against Niall's. The boy tightens his lips, not allowing Josh's tongue to gain access.

The man squirts a tiny amount of lube onto his hand and rubs it over his dick. "God, you're so beautiful I'm gonna keep you in my sweater. That way not only will Daddy be in you, but I'll also be wrapped around you."

He lines himself up with Niall's hole and thrusts in. Niall screams but Josh pays no attention, already too blissed out to think straight.

"Daddy! Stop!"

Josh thrusts into the poor boy quickly. His skin slaps against Niall and Niall's cheeks hurt even more than his hole that is being ripped apart.

He grabs onto Josh's shoulders and tries pushing him away. "Josh, please!"

Josh grabs Niall's hands and holds them above his head. "Listen to you! You want Daddy so bad you're screaming my name. Go ahead, Baby. Say my name again."

"Josh! Please! Josh! It hurts!"

"That's it! So good! So tight! Not like that whore last night," he smiles.

Josh thrusts a few more times before a tight heat forms in his lower stomach. He releases inside the boy rides out his high before pulling out. He collapses next to the boy and pulls a sobbing Niall close to him. He kisses his shoulders and neck telling him what a good boy he is.

Minutes later, Josh falls asleep while Niall is still in his arms with cum leaking out of his abused hole.

Carefully, the boy unwraps the man's sweaty arms from his body and sneaks off the bed. He tiptoes over to Josh's jeans and picks them up. Josh lets out a snore and Niall freezes, worried he's been caught. Instead, Josh grabs his pillow and rolls onto his other side. 

The boy lets out a sigh of relief and takes the phone from the pocket. He creeps out of the room and down the stairs. He calls the only person he can think of who could possibly help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all necessary for Niall to get away from Josh. There could have been other ways to get him out of the situation, but this way I feel is the best way for him to do so without regrets.


	28. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very sorry for the last chapter :(
> 
> I was going to try and upload yesterday, but you know...the fandom sort of broke apart. I've never really mentioned this, but I have a pretty large twitter account and I spent yesterday having to calm down a lot of people and responding to hundreds of DMs of people in crisis mode. It was pretty bad and when I tried to focus on the fic, I just couldn't.
> 
> If you are in the 1D fandom, please respect each other and the other boys. It can be pretty stressful and we need each other's support.
> 
> I love you all ❤

Louis' eyes crack open as the car comes to halt in the dark garage. It's slightly terrifying until the car's interior lights turn on when the front doors open. He's not sure when he fell asleep. The last thing he remembers is eating heaps of candy with Harry in the theater and Scooby-Doo dancing on the screen with the monster school girls.

Zayn opens his door and smiles at him. "Let's go inside, Dove. Get you all cozy so you can go to sleep."

"Do I have to take a bath," Louis asks.

Zayn shakes his head. "No, Honey. You're already half asleep. Wouldn't be so fun if you fell asleep in the tub," he says while unbuckling Louis from his car seat.

Once the boy is out of the car, Zayn picks him up and follows his husband who has a passed out Harry in his arms up the small set of stairs and into their warm home. They turn the lights on as they walk through and go upstairs. 

"Harry, Baby, wake up," Liam says gently. He slowly slides the pacifier out of Harry’s mouth. The boy groans and nuzzles his face further into Liam's collarbone. 

"Baby, you need to brush your teeth," he tells him. 

He sits Harry down on the bathroom counter. Harry opens his eyes slightly. "Do it for me," he says, dropping his jaw.

Liam chuckles. "Don't think so."

“Daddy,” he whines.

Liam loads the boy's sparkly purple toothbrush with toothpaste, gets it slightly wet, and puts it in his hand. Louis loads his own brush and watches as Harry slowly brings his toothbrush up to his mouth. He moves slowly while trying to stay awake. 

Louis spits into the sink and rinses his brush of before putting it back in it's holder. 

"Harry, finish up. Don't fall asleep in the bathroom," Liam smirks and plays with a few curls. The boy finishes brushing even though he can barely keep one eye open. He spits and hands the brush to Liam to clean. "Why don't you boys go to your room. I think Papa is in there."

"No cuddle time," Harry asks.

"Baby, you would be sleeping the moment the bottle touched your lips."

Harry pouts. Louis wraps an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Come on, Hazza."

"Wanna cuddle, Loulou," he whispers.

They walk into the nursery together. Zayn is refilling wax cubes in the candle warmer. He turns around when he hears the boys enter. He gives them a warm smile.

Zayn helps the boys both undress and they stand close to each other to keep warm. The man changes Harry first and then Louis. Liam comes in and helps dress them with their pajamas. 

"Where's Sally," Louis asks.

The husbands exchange a confused look. "Who's Sally, Sweetie?"

"My bear. Named her Sally," the boy explains. 

"Aw, that's a cute name. I think she's still in our bed. I'll go get her," Liam says.

"You gots a bear," the younger boy asks. 

"Uh-huh! Last night," Louis tells him.

"Can she be fwends with Woger?"

"Of course they can," he smiles at his brother.

Liam returns and Louis runs forward and pulls the stuffed animal away from his Daddy. He gives Sally a kiss before showing the bear to Harry. Harry pulls his top hat and bow tie clad bear from his crib and they press their bears together in a hug. 

"Okay, Bugaboo, Dove, it's time to get in your comfy beds and go night - night," Zayn tells them.

Harry pulls Louis in for a tight hug that neither of them want to let go of. The men help them into their cribs. Louis decides to put his pillow on the other side of the mattress so he's facing Harry. They can see each other through the bars and giggle. Their cribs are only 3 feet away from each other but it still seems too far when you want to cuddle somebody. 

Tonight's story is Rapunzel. Harry only makes it three minutes in before he is sound asleep with Roger being crushed under his stomach. Louis stays up until the very end of the story because he wants to make sure it's a happy ending. His eyes open and close at a slow pace. Zayn and Liam check to make sure the night light is on, the monitor is working properly, and the windows are locked. They first bend over to kiss Harry goodnight. They then walk over to Louis, a little surprised that he is still awake.

Liam kisses his forehead and whispers sweet dreams.

"Night, Dove," Zayn says.

"Night, Papa."

"We love you," Liam whispers.

"I love you, too," is the last thing Louis can possibly mutter out before his eyes fall completely shut and he's out like a light. 

The two men leave the nursery and go to their own room. Zayn sighs as he lays on the bed.

"Busy, busy day," he says.

"Least Louis handled the movie well," Liam remarks.

"I was honestly surprised. I half thought he was gonna try to escape, instead he was clinging to me like a koala bear or something like that."

Liam lays next to his husband and rests his head on the raven haired man's shoulder. "I wish he would do that with me."

Zayn smirks. "Jealous?"

Liam chuckles. "Shut up."

"Well we both know Harry would rather cuddle with you so I guess we're even," Zayn says.

The younger husband reaches up and flicks Zayn on the nose. 

"Heeey! What was that for?"

"Because I love you," Liam says and kisses him on the cheek.

That's the beautiful thing about relationships that have lasted for a good part of a couple's lives, they don't need to be lovey dovey to know that the other person is still head over heals. Picking on each other shows that they trust the other person enough to know they have no spite in what they say. 

"He probably likes me better because I sing for him in the car," Zayn teases.

"Oh hush! Harry likes me better because my body was made for cuddling," he says jabbing his fingers into Zayn's abs.

Just then, Zayn's cell begins buzzing in his pocket. He pulls out the phone and frowns when he sees Josh's photo blinking across the screen.

"Why the fuck is Josh calling me?"

"Probably pissed that I didn't let Harry sit with them at the movie," Liam guesses.

Zayn rolls his eyes and swipes right to reject the call. "I don't need him pissing and moaning about that. I'm not letting H near him ever again."

"Niall seemed a little off, though. Like he'd been crying all day," Liam says, in a serious tone.

Zayn's phone starts vibrating again. 

"You answer. If I did I might say something I'll regret," Zayn says. He hands Liam the buzzing phone and swipes left.

"Hello?" There is a heavy crying and huffing on the other side. "Niall? Is that you? Hello?"

"Can- can you co-come and get me," the boy stutters out.

"Niall what's happened," Liam asks frantically.

"Please," he whisper-shouts. "Please! Before Daddy wakes up!"

"Niall? What are you talking about? Are you okay? Can I talk to your Daddy?"

"Li, what's going on," Zayn asks with wide eyes.

Liam puts a hand over the speaker to mute himself. "Call Nick. Tell him to get here asap," he says. He hands Zayn his own phone and Zayn stands to go talk in the bathroom where it is quieter.

"Please come," Niall begs.

"We will, Honey. Where are you right now?"

"Home. I'm downstairs hiding. Please come before Daddy wakes up."

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Please don't hang up," the boy pleads.

"I won't. I will stay on the line, Sweetie. Just stay calm and give us a few minutes."

Zayn emerges from the bathroom. "Nick says he'll be here in five."

"Z, we need to go now. Niall is hiding from Josh. He won't tell me what's happened but we need to get over there as soon as possible."

"We can't just leave the boys here alone," Zayn says.

"They're asleep and Nick will be here in a few minutes."

"Li, we've never left either of them alone before,"

They quietly walk past the nursery, poking a head in to make sure they can hear little snores. They creep down the stairs and go to the shoe closet and grab their keys.

"Li," Zayn says again.

"Look, Zayn. The security system is hooked up to our phones. If at some point during the few minutes they'll be alone anyone tries to go through a door or window without the key or the code we will get immediate alerts."

"Uncle Li," Niall whines through the phone.

"Shhhhh, Baby. I know, I know. We're on our way," Liam tells the boy.

"Okay, okay," Zayn gives in. He dials Nick's number again to inform him that they are leaving. Nick presses his gas pedal harder, speeding up his drive.

The husbands get into the car and pull out of the garage and onto the smooth road over their neighborhood. Josh and Niall live only a kilometer away so really if they needed to they could have ran there. 

Zayn keeps feeling nervous tugs on his stomach thinking about the boys being on their own.

Liam puts the phone on speaker so both men can hear him. The boy is still crying and babbling to himself. 

"Ni?"

"Yeah?"

"We're almost there, I can see your house right now. Can you unlock the front door for us?"

"What If-if Daddy hears?"

"Nobody is going to yell at you, Baby," Zayn says.

"We're pulling into your driveway now," Liam tells the boy.

"O-okay."

As the men get out of their car they hear Niall moving on the other end of the phone. Every light is off in the house. They walk up the stairs of the porch and slowly open the door. 

"Niall," Liam calls out. 

The small, blond boy stands up from where he is crouching on the ground behind the couch. 

"Uncle Liam," he cries and runs towards the man and into his arms. Neither man let his extreme limp go unnoticed. 

"Niall, where are your clothes? Zayn turn on the light!"

"Had to- had to take the sweater off. It was covered in blood."

Zayn searches for the light switch and when he flicks it on they both gasp at the sight. Niall's face paint is completely smeared and smudged across his face from tears and sweat. His wrists are bruised. There are scratches down his ribs. 

"Niall, turn around for us," Zayn commands.

Niall shakes his head. 

Liam puts his hands on Niall's shoulders and turns him around. His bum is completely bruised and scratched. Dried semen and blood dripped from his hurt hole down the backs of his thighs while he was crouching. 

"I - I tried telling him to stop. I tried! But he wouldn't stop! Hurt so bad! So bad," he cried. 

Liam wraps his arms around the boy protectively. 

Zayn clenches his jaw and tightens his hands into fists. "Li, take him to the car.'

"What about his clothes?"

Zayn pulls the blanket that's been draped over the back of the couch off and shrouds the boy with it.

"What are you...what are you gonna do," the boy asks.

"I'm just going to talk," Zayn lies. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Zayn leaves the two behind and stomps up the stairs. He follows the sound of heavy snoring into Josh's bedroom. The culprit lays naked on the bed clutching a pillow to his chest. Even in his sleep he wears a shit eating grin. 

Not bothering to give the man a polite wake up call, Zayn hooks an arm around his arms and feet and drags him from the bed to the floor. 

Josh lands with a loud thump. "What the-?"

"Get the fuck up," Zayn shouts.

"The hell are you doing here, Malik," Josh growls.

Zayn sends a kick straight to Josh's ribs and the man cries out in pain.

"Your boy called us crying," Zayn tells him.

"Niall? Why would he do that? Where the hell is he?"

"He's safe for now. You, well I can't guarantee you your safety."

"Stay out what's not your buisness," Josh says, pupils dilating. 

Zayn kicks the man in his stomach. Josh collapses in on himself. "How could you fucking do that? Jesus Christ! How many times have you done that?!"

"Done what?"

"Raped him!"

"I didn't rape him. He practically begged me for every thrust," Josh chuckles a little. 

Zayn bends down and grabs the front of Josh's hair and pulls him up from the ground until the man is screaming and hunching over.

"Begging for it? That's why he's bleeding and covered in bruises? I've never seen someone looking so scared in my life," Zayn shouts.

“He’s a little slut,” Josh says.

“How fucking dare you! Bastards like you should never be allowed the title of a caregiver! Niall is a fucking little! He can’t make decisions on his own! You took him against his will! You hurt him and he never even tried to stop you because he would do anything to please you!”

He straightens Josh's posture more before pulling his arm back and punching Josh square in the face. A crunching noise can be heard. Josh stumbles back into the wall and holds his nose.

"What's the matter? Huh? Could take your frustrations out on a poor defenseless kid but you can't even fight back?! Man up!"

Josh slides down slowly against the wall until he's sitting on floor. He brings his knees to chest. If Zayn didn't know any better he'd say the man was crying out of remorse, but those tears are in fact tears of pain.

Zayn approaches the man he's just beaten up with the look a vicious animal. He crouches and grabs his hair again. He forces Josh to look him dead in the eyes. 

"Listen to me, and listen good. You will never go near Niall ever again. You will never try to contact him. Stay away from me and my family. If you try to fuck with anyone I love I will kill you. Now, I suggest you get the fuck out of town."

Zayn stands and leaves, not looking back for even a millisecond. 

\--

Nick sits on the couch in the living room with the lights on. The tv is set at a random cooking channel, but is muted. He keeps his cell phone glued to his hands in case Zayn or Liam call. He took the baby monitor from their bedroom and stopped in to make sure the little ones were still sound asleep. 

He's not exactly sure what's going on, only that the daddies had to rush over to Josh Devine's house and something about Niall crying. Nick likes Niall a lot. He's babysat him a number of times and he's watched him and Harry at the same time as well. The boy is well mannered and adorable, but Nick has noticed something off about his relationship with Josh. Just the way they interact with each other doesn't seem natural at all. The last few times he's babysat the boy he's left with a worrying guilt in the pit of his stomach. 

Nick hears a buzzing noise and recognizes it as the garage door opening and closing. He picks up the baby monitor and stands, making his way to the kitchen. The door opens and Liam walks in carrying Niall, who is wrapped in the blanket.

"Oh my goodness," Nick gasps. "What happened?"

The boy curls in further to Liam and starts crying again. 

"Oh, Ni. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way," Nick apologizes. 

Zayn finally enters the house looking more irritated than Nick has ever seen him before.

"I'm gonna draw a bath for Niall," Liam says.

"I can do that if you'd like," the babysitter offers.

Liam looks down at Niall. "Baby, is that okay with you."

Niall stays quiet for a moment, deep in thought. He nods his approval. 

Nick hands Zayn the baby monitor and Liam hands Niall over to him. He feels much lighter than the man remembers him being. 

He gently walks out of the kitchen and upstairs, trying his hardest to make the trip smooth and not rock the boy. He feels Niall nuzzle his face into his neck and he coos.

Liam and Zayn follow close behind them on the stairs. "We'll go get him a change of clothes and anything else he'll need," Liam says. 

Nick nods and takes Niall into the bathroom. He's about to sit Niall down on the counter, but the boy freezes and clings tighter to his neck. 

"What's wrong, Honey?"

"Can't sit," Niall cries.

Nick guesses what the problem is and if Niall wasn't right in front of him he probably would have let out a horrifying angry scream. He knew there was something wrong with Josh.

"Ni, will you be able to sit in the tub?"

The boy shakes his head and lets out a sob. 

"Okay," Nick nods. "Let's get you in the shower."

He sets the boy on his feet and walks over to the shower. It's always a challenge to figure out somebody else's shower because they're all different. The water starts but it's boiling hot. He pulls a handle and it turns ice cold. Finally, after playing with every knob the water temperature feels just right, warm enough to sooth muscles but not hot enough to burn. 

He walks back over to the small boy and presses a kiss to his dirty forehead. "Is it alright if I take this blanket?"

The blond looks wary but nods his head anyway. Slowly, Nick uses both hands to take the blanket away. He makes no sudden movements that may scare him. Inch by inch, bruised skin is revealed. Nick pretends that he looks relatively normal so Niall doesn't feel alienated.

When Niall stands naked, Nick takes his hand and leads him over to the shower. He slides the door open and helps him in. Niall stares at him, not really knowing what to do. Nick strips himself of his clothing and steps in beside the boy. Niall’s eyes open wide and panic washes over him. He backs into the corner of the shower. “What-what are you doing in here?”

“Helping you,” Nick says gently.

“On-only Da-daddy showers with me,” Niall sobs.

“Ni, you need help. Just let me help you,” Nick begs.

Niall’s eyes drop to the floor and he nods sadly. 

Nick steps towards the boy and grabs his waist, leading him into the middle of the shower again. There are two shower heads, one that is stationary to the wall, and the other is movable. He reaches his hands up and tussles the blond hair underneath the spraying water to help it become wet. 

The face paint begins leaking down his pale cheek and neck. The man decides that is the first thing that needs to be ridden of. He picks up the washcloth and adds a small drop of body wash to it. He holds the cloth under the water to dampen it. Carefully, the washcloth is brought up to Niall’s face. Nick dabs away the rainbow over his eyebrows and watches as what is left of the smiling cloud melts down his skin. Soon enough, the rainbow paint has bled into a brown stream that goes down the shower drain.

Nick rinses the cloth and adds more soap. He gently washes Niall’s arms and stomach. The boy remains pliant for him. Nick moves behind Niall now and the boy walks away. “No, no. Niall, we need to take care of this,” he says in a firm voice.

“It'll hurt,” Niall cries, hands going up to his face.

“I know, Honey. But if it doesn’t get cleaned you will get a rash,” he tells him. “I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Niall thinks back to every promise he’s ever heard. Promises from his parents that never came true. His big sister telling him she was fine, then passing away from cancer days later. Every single promise Josh ever made, that were all broken. The only people who have ever kept their promises were Zayn and Liam when they babysat him and soothed him when he was upset. Could he trust Nick? He’s always been nice to him. He seems genuine enough.

“Do you really promise,” he asks.

“On my life, I swear to you that I will never cause you pain on purpose.”

“Okay,” Niall says, granting Nick permission to continue washing him.

“Thank you, Baby,” Nick says.

Niall turns completely so Nick can have access to his backside. The man grabs the movable shower head, adjusts it to its lowest stream power, and sprays over the back of Niall's thighs and bottom. He hangs it up again and gently wipes the remains of blood and Josh. Niall hisses in pain so Nick massages his shoulders.

"You're being such a good boy," he praises.

"Just wanna go to bed," Niall whines.

"Okay. The worst part is over. Just need to wash your hair."

"I'll do it myself," Niall says. He doesn't wait for a response before grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it into his hair. As quickly as possible, he rinses the bubbles out. 

Niall slides the shower door open and steps out. Nick shuts the water off and joins him. Liam must have came in while they were washing because there are two towels waiting on the counter. He takes one and wraps it around his waist and shrouds the boy with the other.

"Clothes must be in the guest room," Nick says to himself.

He takes Niall's hand and walks them out of the bathroom and down the hall to the guest room which is just next door to the daddies. He opens the door and turns the lights on. The room is very nicely decorated, like the rest of the house. There is a large bed in the middle and on it are two sets of clothing, and nappy changing supplies. 

Nick quickly dresses himself in the sweatpants and t shirt and dries his hair. He gives Niall Tylenol to reduce any swelling and water to swallow the pills down. He then lays Niall down on the bed. He rubs soothing cream over the boy's bottom and places a nappy underneath him. He generously applies baby powder before taping the nappy up. The onesie that they were given is footed and made of warm, baby blue fleece. Too tired to do anything else, Niall allows Nick to dress him and help him under the covers.

He tucks the little in and kisses his head. Deciding he should probably sleep on the couch, Nick turns to leave.

"Wait," Niall calls.

Nick turns around. "Do you need something else?"

"Stay with me," he begs.

"Okay, Honey," Nick says. He turns the lights off and crawls into bed with the small boy. 

"Can we turn the tv on? I think I'll sleep better with noise," he asks.

"Of course," Nick says, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the remote. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

They fall asleep with the Irish boy curled into Nick. The man's arms are wrapped around him in a tight vice that comforts Niall. And in the background plays a movie about a little mouse who finds a new home full of love named Stuart Little.

\--

Zayn sits in the corner of the nursery, rocking back and forth in the chair. His protective nature wouldn’t allow him to go to sleep. Liam offered him some over-the-counter sleeping pills, but he refused. He knew the only way to calm his nerves would be to watch over his little ones as they sleep, making sure nothing and nobody can hurt them.

He blames himself for not getting Niall out of Josh’s hold sooner. It's similar to the guilt he has for the extra time they waited to take Louis, knowing he suffered while they waited for the perfect moment. They could have rescued Louis the first time they had saw the boy walking out of the club drunk with an older man holding onto him, but Liam had convinced him that they needed to prepare Harry and the house first. It was probably for the best that they waited, but it still makes him hate himself for waiting so long.

Liam and Zayn hadn’t wanted to do age play in the beginning. In fact, they had never heard of it until the night that Harry had accidentally called Liam “Daddy” after crying. They researched it and learned that although it’s not very common, age regression can happen after traumatic events. Harry has been in diapers since the first week he’s lived with the couple. His stress affected his bladder and he was having accidents throughout the day and nearly every night. They started him out in pull ups, but learned that they would need something more heavy duty. The boy hated it at first and ripped the nappies off, but the husbands knew it was necessary. Soon, Harry started sucking his thumb in his sleep and his words were slurred. They bought him a teddy bear, Roger, to cheer him up. After a long night filled with panic and crying, Liam and Zayn held Harry in their arms and Harry said “I love you, Daddy.”

They promised the boy that it was okay and they still loved him very much. They did the research and bought him pacifiers, intending on stopping the thumb sucking habit so he wouldn’t damage his teeth. Then they switched his plates and cutlery to plastic so he wouldn’t drop them. As time went on, the tremors in Harry’s hands got worse and more food would end up on his body and the table than in his mouth. That was when they bought him the high chair and decided to start feeding him.

Harry gained more trust and affection for the husbands the longer he lived with them and they showed him love. There are still times that he has nightmares and wakes up screaming, but there is always a daddy at his side to wake him and assure him that he never has to see his father and brother ever again. 

They moved to the community four months after they took Harry in. Their flat was cramped with the three of them and Harry’s growing collection of toys and baby supplies. They heard about the community from an old friend who works for the government. He mentioned that the members pay the government large amounts of money so they aren’t bothered. It’s kept top secret from the rest of the world so long as the members do nothing to draw attention to the community, the British government will never bother them.

Members fees are high, but they have more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Liam took two million euros of their money and put it into the stock market. They’ve cashed in millions more from that alone. They keep their money in different accounts around the world to keep it safe from anyone who may look at them funny.

Simon Cowell had been the first to welcome them in. He treated their little family kindly and introduced them to other age play families. He was the man to convince the daddies to send Harry to the daycare. Harry cried the first few weeks at drop off. Every time Liam and Zayn dropped him off he thought he was being abandoned. But eventually he made friends and began having fun. 

But many families come and go in the community. Some never to be heard from ever again. Harry has made friends who just never come back to the daycare. And now he never will return there either. Zayn just hopes with all of his heart that his youngest can keep some of his friends. 

Then Louis came into their lives and he’s never seen Harry so happy before. The boy absolutely adores his brother and Louis treats him better than the daddies had ever hoped for. It may be confusing to some why Zayn and Liam forced Louis into infantilism instead of letting him choose like they did with Harry, but they knew it was for the best. Age play allows a person to give up every hard choice and task they would have had to make. They fell in love with Louis when they first saw him and they immediately wanted to rid him of every stressor, and age play did just that. Louis wasn’t happy in the beginning, but now he is dropping into his little head space and he likes it. So no, they don’t regret it.

“Papa?”

Zayn shakes his head trying to get out of his thoughts. He looks over to see Harry sitting up in his cribs, rubbing his eyes. The man stands and goes over to his youngest baby.

“Hi, Honey,” he whispers.

“What’re you doing,” Harry asks.

“Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you boys are okay,” he tells him.

Harry raises his arms. “Cuddle?”

Zayn lowers the front bars of the crib and picks Harry up. He wraps the boy in his blanket and carries them back over to the rocking chair. With the dim light of the night light, he looks down into the beautiful green eyes and smiles like it's the first time he’s ever seen them.

The boy sticks his thumb between his lips and mumbles “Love you, Papa,” around his finger. His eyelids flutter down and his lashes fan out on his pink cheeks.

Zayn kisses his forehead. “I love you too, Baby. So much.”


	29. I Love the Red Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fora king you guys wait soooo long! I've been super busy and I had a touch of writer's block. 
> 
> Warning! 
> 
> The following writing may contain fluff so sweet your teeth may rot. In the event of cavities, you may not sue me because I gave you a fair warning :) ♡
> 
> Also contains hidden Larry quotes and a lot of slurred baby talk.

"Can we watch Power Rangers," Louis asks around a yawn. He's holding Zayn's hand as the daddies take them downstairs.

"You may, but only if you promise not to be fussy when breakfast is ready," the man bargains.

"Promise," Louis agrees.

They let the brothers lay down together on the couch. Harry is still half asleep and he rests his head in Louis' lap like always. Whenever he and Louis lay like this, Harry looks and acts more like a kitten than a boy. He moves his head against his brother's hands to get more movement in his curls. Liam turns on Netflix and clicks resume playing on the current episode the boys are on. 

The daddies leave the littles alone in the room and enter the kitchen. Sitting at the table by himself is Niall. He's shoveling cereal into his mouth and reading the back of the box.

"Hey, Baby. Where's Nick," Liam asks.

"Still asleep," he shrugs. 

"Did you come down here by yourself to get your breakfast?"

"Yeah...."

"Ni, one of us would've happily helped you," Liam says.

"I...don't know if I want help," he says. 

"What do you mean," Zayn asks.

"I just feel a little crowded right now. I appreciate your help, but I've spent the last few years like this and I just...don't know how much longer I can do it," he explains. 

"So you want to be a big boy," Liam asks.

The blond cringes. "No, I want to be 20."

"Buddy, it's a pretty big transition to do that over night," the brunette says.

"I know. I just haven't exactly had the best experience," he whispers.

 

"But you should really do this little by little," warns the older husband.

"But I spent 18 years being normal. It shouldn't be too hard...."

"Niall, listen to us. We know how to help you."

The blond lets out a sigh and and sets his spoon down in the bowl. "I'm just so tired of always having to listen. Just once I'd like to make my own decisions. Choose my own future."

"Is there anything we can do for you," Zayn asks.

"I'm not sure," Niall says. He stands from the table and puts his bowl in the sink. "Is there any way I could borrow some clothes from Harry and Louis' closet?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Zayn says.

The boy leaves the two stunned men behind and walks out of the kitchen. He goes through the small hallway into the living room where Louis and Harry are.

"Niall," Louis says. 

At the call of his friend's name, Harry sits up. "NiNi! Whatcha doing here? Where's Uncle J?"

Niall just looks at them and stays quiet. Louis immediately knows something is wrong, so he decides to let make the younger boy feel more comfortable. "Wanna watch Power Ranger with us?"

"Uh," Niall says, not really knowing what to do.

"Pwease," Harry begs. The boy sticks out his bottom lip and puppy pouts.

"I guess," he sighs.

Harry practically sits in Louis' lap to make room for his Irish friend on the sofa. There would have been plenty of extra room if he just sat normally in the middle, but this is Harry, and Harry likes to constantly be touching someone. And Louis doesn't mind.

The brothers turn their attention back to the television. The Power Rangers are teaming up to take down a giant robot by leading him down to the sea. Niall doesn't pay attention to the episode. His eyes dart back and forth between his lap and Harry and Louis, wishing the youngest would pay more attention to him than Louis. 

Louis plays with Harry's curls and the youngest preens at the touch. Harry's probably not even aware that Louis is touching him at all, but his body reacts anyway, constantly trying to get more. His cheeks blush every time the blue eyed boy laughs and makes "pew pew" noises when the Power Rangers hit a target. 

"Loulou?"

"Yeah," Louis responds.

"I think you're the red Power Ranger!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Yeah," Niall chimes in. "I don't think he's the red ranger."

"Red, 'cause Louis' the leader!"

Louis' cheeks burn pink. He turns to look at Niall. "He's certainly charming."

Niall grimaces and looks away. Of course Harry is charming! Anyone who uses their dimples and big eyes to get their way is charming!

Why couldn't he have lived with Zayn and Liam? Instead of Josh. Here. Where being adorable is encouraged.

His eyes fill with tears as he remembers the events of last night. He wishes he could just repress every bad memory he has and go on with life thinking things are okay. Last night wouldn't have bothered him so much if Josh hadn't promised to do better yesterday morning. It's not like it's the first time he's continued in bed even when Niall protested. Maybe he's just being too hard on Josh. 'Maybe I'm being a bad boy for leaving Daddy,' he thinks.

Zayn walks into the room and leans against the doorway. "Boys, breakfast is ready."

"Awww, but Papa," Louis whines. 

"No buts, Lou. You promised. If you're a good boy I'll let you watch more when you're done, " Zayn says.

"Come on, Hazza," he wills the boy off of his lap and they go to Zayn.

"Ni, did you get enough to eat earlier? We have more than enough to go around," he offers.

"Uh, no. Thanks. I'm just gonna go upstairs," the blond says.

"Are you sure?" The boy nods and Zayn bites his lip. "Do you need any help on the stairs?"

Niall shakes his head. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay," Zayn says with hesitation. What else can he do when he has two little boys who are antsy and hungry. Niall is used to going up and down stairs on his own, so he should be fine. But Zayn doesn't like how sad he is, but the man understands Niall needs a bit of independence. 

Niall waits for the three to leave the room before he goes upstairs. His nappy is soaked and it's painful to walk up the stairs when his bottom is still bruised and sore. He stops a few times to prevent himself from screaming at the frustrating pain. 

He walks into the nursery, a room he's only usually allowed to enter when Daddy needs to change him. He goes to the closet and turns the light on and is almost overwhelmed with the amount of clothing in such a small space. He walks over to the hanging shirts and searches for something that could keep him warm if he were to go outside. All he can find to meet that criteria are cotton long sleeve shirts. But where are the sweaters they always wear? He looks around and sees no sweaters and frowns. 'Maybe it's warm enough to just wear one of these,' the says to himself and grabs a maroon long sleeve.

The jeans are kept on a rack in the corner. One shelf is for Harry and the other for Louis. He knows for a fact that Harry's jeans would be way to big on him. He grabs a small pair from Louis' shelf which will hopefully not be too big around his thin legs. They are light colored and feel expensive. 

He walks back into the nursery and looks over the possibilities who could have had if he was a good boy. If he hadn't been so annoying maybe he would've had a beautiful crib. If he wasn't so disobedient maybe he would've had a playroom and toys everywhere. If he hadn't hurt Josh so much maybe he would've had a high chair in the kitchen that he would sit in and be hand fed everything. Maybe the special milk would've been actual milk from a bottle that he was fed while his Daddy massaged his tummy and whispered words of praise into his ears.

But no. There is no chance he'll ever experience that, at least as far as he believes. Nobody would ever treat him as well as Louis and Harry, so he might as well just find his way back home and apologize to Josh before the man hates him more than he already does. 

The boy reaches behind him and tries to grasp the tiny zipper of his onesie, but it's hard to locate.

"Come on," he grumbles.

The stupid little piece of metal is between his shoulder blades, not exactly an easy place to reach. He finally gets a hold of it but as soon as he tries zipping it down, it slips from his fingertips.

"No," he screams and stomps his feet.

Frustrated tears fill his eyes and he tries again to no avail. 

"Niall," Nick says, standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up, Honey?"

"Need to get out of this," he says. He struggles more and more and Nick watches him with pity. 

"Baby, why didn't you wake me up? I'll change you," he says and approaches the boy.

"I can do it myself!"

Nick raises his hands. "Woah, easy there. I didn't mean to offend you, Baby."

"Don't call me that," he cries. "I can do this myself!"

"How about I just unzip it and let you take it off yourself?"

"Fine," he cries in defeat.

Nick goes behind him and snags the zipper down until the onesie is split open till right above his bum.

Niall wastes no time in pulling the hot fleece off, grimacing as the cool air hits his sweat covered body.

He reaches for the jeans but Nick stops him with a hand on his wrist. "Nuh-uh, Bud. I'm not gonna let you put pants on over an almost soaked through nappy."

"Not a baby," Niall says.

"Never said you were. But you can't wear that nappy any more."

"Don't know how to change myself," Niall frowns.

"Which is why I'll do it for you," Nick says.

He places a hand on the small of the boy's back and ushers him to the changing table. He helps the boy on and Niall hesitantly lays back. It's uncomfortable to be in this situation with anybody but Daddy, even when the workers at the daycare do it. 

Nick untapes the nappy and brings it down. "Can you bring your legs up for me?"

Niall lifts his legs so his knees nearly touch his chest. The man cleans him off thoroughly before replacing the nappy and powering him. When the task is finished, Niall quickly hops off the table and back over to the clothing. 

The man tosses the dirty items away and cleans the table with a disinfectant wipe. He turns around to find the boy fully dressed. "You sure you want to wear that? Plenty of warm and cozy things in the closet."

Niall shakes his head. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Honey."

"Can you give me a ride home? Daddy is probably looking for me."

Nick's eyes open wide. Liam had texted him everything that had happened last night since he couldn't say in person. There's no way Nick was going to let that bastard ever touch a hair on that poor boy ever again.

"Niall, I think it's best you stay here for the time being. Or you could come stay at my house," he offers.

"Don't need to stay anywhere else. I got everything I need at home. Just gotta apologize to Daddy," Niall says, playing nervously with his fingers.

"Ni, I'm not letting you go back there."

"But-but the longer I wait, the more upset Daddy will be," he cries. 

"He's a very bad man, Niall. Very bad. What he did to you wasn't good. You aren't going to go back into a house like that ever again," Nick says firmly.

"No! You can't do that! He still loves me!"

Nick is about to say something but the boy runs past him and out of the room. Nick rushes after him. By the time the man reaches the stairs Niall is already at the bottom, running despite the pain in his rear.

"Niall, stop running," he calls and goes down the stairs as quickly as possible. 

He follows the boy to the front of the house, away from where he knew the daddies would be. Niall reaches the entryway and throws open the front door. The security system alarm goes off but he ignores it. If he stops now they'll catch him and then they'll punish him. And if he ever does see Daddy again he'll punish him for causing so much trouble to someone else.

With a final look back, Niall sees Nick's desperate eyes coming closer to him before he steps onto the cold porch barefooted. He jumps down the three stairs and onto the icy grass. The wind is chilly and he practically feels his tears freezing to his cheeks. Despite basically everything trying to stop him, he keeps running. He's made it halfway down the block. The sound of two men running and calling his name behind him make his heart hurt.

"Niall," Nick calls desperately. 

The further he goes, the more his energy is draining. His lungs and muscles aren't conditioned to run long distance. They can barely keep up during Red Rover. 

The footsteps get closer and he's not sure where he's going anymore. Streets are so much more different when you're in a panic instead of calmly sitting in a car. Daddy should be here with him. 'Shouldn't have called Uncle Li and Z.'

His pace slows to a jog as his energy levels are low. He looks around at the cookie cutter houses and he's not sure how far he's gone. Street signs don't help as he never paid enough attention to actually read them. 

Suddenly, arms wrap around his waist and pull him back. If the vice hadn't been so tight, he would've fallen for sure. He's not sure what to do, feeling like a woodland creature getting trapped in a hunter's net. 

The person holding him turns his body forcefully so that Niall's face is buried in his chest. Niall cries as he knows he's lost this battle. His knee aches. His toes feel like they're going to fall of. His lungs won't return to normal breathing. 

He lifts his chin up to look at Nick's face. The man's face is a mix of sadness and fear, with a tiny dash of relief. He's crying as well. 

"I'm sorry," the boy apologizes. 

"Shhhhh, Love. You're okay. I understand that almost nothing is going right for you lately. But you can't just run away like that. I need you to trust me. Trust me to know what is best for you."

"I-I j-just wanted to see muh-my Daddy," he sobs, wetting Nick's shirt even more.

"I know you did," Nick coos, rubbing the shaky back. "But Niall, we really need you to understand that what he did wasn't a good thing. You calling Uncle Li last night was the best decision you could've made. I know you're probably feeling like a bad boy who betrayed him, but you're mind was thinking clearly at the moment and you got the help you needed."

'I don't know what to do," he says.

"It'll be hard, but you just need to move on," Nick breaks the news gently.

"Where will I go? Can't go home. Ma and Pa never want to see my again," Niall sobs.

"Hey, hey. Shhhhh. Like I told you, you can always live with me."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll let you set your own rules and boundaries. You tell me everything you want and need and I'll make it happen. I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll protect you, Honey."

"I guess that sounds okay," Niall agrees. 

Nick smiles softly and picks the boy up and sets him on his hip. They turn around and see Zayn standing about half a block away, watching and ready to start running again if need be. Nick shoots him a thumbs up and the man nods and begins walking back to his house as well.

Zayn walks at a much faster pace than them and soon he is out of sight. Niall had ended up running five blocks before he was stopped. Nick carries him the entire way back to the Malik household with no problems. Josh would've made him walk if it were that long of a distance. 

They finally reach the house and ring the doorbell. Liam answers with a red eyed Harry on his hip. Both boys had started screaming and crying when the loud alarm disrupted their breakfast. With Zayn running after Nick and Niall, it was a challenge for Liam to calm both littles.

"Mind if we come in," Nick asks.

"Of course," Liam says, stepping aside to let the pair in. 

Nick carries Niall through the few rooms into the living room. Zayn is cuddling a clingy Louis to his chest. 

"Everything alright," Zayn asks.

"Yeah. We've came to the decision that Little Ni here is gonna be staying with me. Hope that's fine with you guys," Nick tells him.

"Of course. We just want what's best for him," Zayn says. 

"Right, well I think I'm gonna take him to mine now. Do you know where my clothes from last night are?"

"In the dryer upstairs. Should be done. Li did laundry early this morning,."

"Great, thanks," he shoots the daddy a smile. "Ni, I need to go get dressed. Can you stay here with Uncle Z?"

The boy nods and is put down. Nick waits a second to make sure the boy doesn't need him before going upstairs to change.

"Come here, Ni," Zayn says. 

The boy slowly walks over to them and sits on the couch. 

"My Papa," Louis mutters and wraps his body even tighter around Zayn. 

The man shoots Niall a sympathetic look. "Dove, be nice."

Liam finally brings in a calmed down Harry. "Niall, do you need anything, Sweetie?"

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure, Sweetie. What would you like."

"Something cold?"

Liam nods and sets Harry on the ground. "But, Daddy," Harry whines, wrapping his arms around the man's torso.

"Baby, stay here. I'll be right back," Liam says softly, kissing the boy. 

Harry frowns when his Daddy leaves. He goes over to the couch and because it's mostly being taken up by Zayn and Louis he decides to squeeze in close to Niall.

The boy throws his body over Niall's legs and rests his head on the couch arm. "Hi," Harry smiles.

Niall presses his lips tight and give him a small wave. Harry reaches his hands up and presses the corners of Niall's thin lips up.

"Smile, NiNi!"

Niall's face drops the second Harry let's go.

Harry reaches his hands up again and pulls on the blond's cheeks. "Smile NiNi," he says in a goofy voice. That does work a little and the boy's lips do twitch into a small smile.

Liam returns holding two sippy cups of juice, which he hands to Harry and Niall, and a bottle of warm milk with a splash of vanilla for Louis. 

"Baba," Louis squeals. 

Zayn holds the bottle to the boy's lips and Louis latches on. His hands grip Zayn's shirt tightly and his toes curl in the warmth of his fuzzy pink socks. He feels dizzy...or maybe just light headed.

The man pulls the bottle away to.let Louis digest the milk. He groans and opens his mouth for more. "Dove, you need to slow down when you drink your milk."

"Baba," Louis whines.

Zayn puts the rubber nipple back in Louis' mouth and he suckles happily. The bottle is kept at a lower angle so the flow isn't too fast.

Nick comes down the stairs and everyone but Louis watches him. "Ni, are you ready to go?"

"Go where," Harry asks.

"Ducky, NiNi will be living with me from now on," Nick tells Harry. 

"What 'bout Uncle J," he asks so innocently all three adults heart drop.

"Bugaboo, Uncle J had to go away for a while," Liam lies. 

Niall looks up at the man in confusion. If Harry wasn't laying on him, chances are he would've tried running again. 

"But he didn't take you with," the green eyed boy asks.

Even though Niall is a little like Harry, he's not as "young" as the boy. So even though Niall's heart is breaking and he feels like crying himself to sleep, he knows he needs to be braver for the sake of Harry. That boy never knows if somebody is lying to him.

Niall shakes his head. "I didn't want to go with. So instead I'm gonna stay with Nick and we'll get to play lots more!"

Harry smiles so big a small country could fit in his dimples. "Papa! Daddy! NiNi gets tuh play wiff us more!"

Liam plasters a grin on his face. "That's right, Baby! But right now they need to get going so you need to get off Niall."

"Sorry, NiNi," Harry says and lifts himself off of his friend. The curly haired boy gets off the couch and totters over to Liam. The man hugs Harry close to his body. 

"Well, aren't you just a cuddly bug today?"

Niall stands up from the couch and moves to stand by Nick. "Bye," Niall says, sadly.

"Bye bye," Harry smiles. Normally he would hug his friend, but the boy is currently gripping his hands to Liam and using his body to rock his own body around.

"Bye, Bud," Zayn says. "You two stop by soon!"

Nick holds Niall's hand and takes them out through the back door. His car is parked by the garage. Zayn and Liam share a nervous look, having a silent conversation about Niall.

"Ehmmmm," Louis groans around the rubber in his mouth.

Zayn pulls the nearly finished bottle away. "What's wrong, Dove?"

"Papa! Tum tum huwts," the boy slurs. He holds his stomach and curls in on himself.

Zayn makes Louis sit up so their chests touch. With one hand, he pushes Louis' head down onto his shoulder. The other hand rubs his back. Louis sucks in a deep breath and cries out at the shooting pain in his tummy. Zayn starts patting his back. 

"Papa," he whines. 

"Shhhhh, I know, Love."

One particularly hard pat to his back forces out a large burp. Immediately, Louis is feeling better and giggles at the noise he made.

Zayn lays him back down over his legs. He rubs circles over the boy's abdomen. "Louis, I told you, you can't guzzle your milk. It makes your tummy hurt."

The boy just smiles up at Zayn like he heard nothing he said. He reaches up and grabs one of Zayn's earlobes and tries tugging it.

"No, no, Dove," the man says takes that hand holds it with his own. 

"Paaapaaa," Louis sings.

To Zayn's surprise, Louis takes Zayn's hand and brings it up to his mouth and shoves the daddy's thumb between his lips. It's endearing and adorable, but definitely not the best thing to be doing.

"Daddy, look! Louwee is sucking Papa's thumb," Harry points out.

Zayn looks up at Liam with so much fondness in his eyes he could be the mascot for Valentine's Day. While it's not very sanitary for Louis' mouth to be sucking on Zayn's fingers, it's still very much what an actual baby does and he's so proud of Louis for regressing more. For trusting him. "Babe, could you get me a dummy?"

"Sure thing," Liam says. He tries walking away but Harry anchors him in place. The boy looks up at him with pleading eyes that scream 'Don't leave me' and the man is never able to resist that look. He's a sucker for Harry's looks and gives in to him more than he's proud to admit. Liam picks the boy up. "Do you want a paci, too?"

Harry nods and brings his hands up to run them through his Daddy's hair. Louis falling into smaller headspace rubbed off on the youngest. Seeing Louis calm and happy allows Harry's mind to rest as well. His head feels fuzzy and Daddy just smells so good and his hair is so soft.

Liam takes Harry into the kitchen and slides open a drawer and reveals a plastic container filled with pacifiers. One of the many places in the house they store them. "Which one do you want, Baby?"

"'punzel!"

The man uses his free hand to dig around the drawer. There's a mix of plain, Disney, and kitten dummies. "I'm not seeing it, Sweetie."

Harry's bottom lip quivers. He hates not getting his way. "'punzel, Daddy!"

"H, it's not in here. It's probably all the way upstairs," Liam says calmly.

But the boy is having none of that. He lets out a wail. "Daddy!"

"How about you use this one," he says holding up a red pacifier with Minnie Mouse on the front. "You love Minnie."

Harry rapidly shakes his head and buries his face deep in Liam's collarbone. Liam feels tears collecting and making the shirt's material cling to his skin. Harry mutters about his favorite princess and how he only wants her. "Wan' 'punzel! Pwetty 'punzel!"

"Harry, if you don't stop throwing this tantrum you will go in the corner," Liam warns.

Liam searches the drawer one last time. He finds many Disney Princesses, but none of them are Rapunzel. Harry is still crying and his nose is leaking and he rubs his dripping nose on Liam's shirt as well. The daddies are used to it. Harry isn't a dirty little boy. He bathes at least every other day and he washes his hands a lot, but he still gets sick easily and it seems like he has a cold more often than he doesn't. 

"Okay, Bugaboo. You can either have Jasmine, Belle, or Aurora. Those are the only princesses I can find."

He sets the boy on the counter so he is sitting and facing Liam. Liam holds the pacifiers in his hand and shows them to Harry. The boy whimpers because now the only thing on his mind is the long haired princess. He eyes the pacifiers. The boy reaches his hand out and Liam feels a glimmer of hope. That feeling goes away when Harry scoops up all three dummies and throws them across the kitchen, hitting the wall and landing on the floor.

"Wan-ded 'punzel," he says loudly, just below a scream.

"Harry," Liam says sternly. "You know that's not what good little boys do. You're going in the corner, Mister."

"No," Harry says, trying to push Liam away when he grabs his waist.

"Yes," Liam says. "You know the rules. No throwing things. You're throwing a fit and that's not acceptable."

Giving up on trying to pick the fidgeting boy up, he slowly slides Harry down until he's standing on his feet. Liam grabs his hand and pulls Harry towards the living room. Harry unwillingly goes, trying hard to get away but the bottoms of his feet slide on the kitchen tile. The boy pulls his very hardest, wanting his hand free, but Daddy is much stronger than he is. 

"Bugaboo, stop fighting this," Liam says softly.

There's something about the way Liam said that. Maybe it was the use of his nickname. Or the tone of his voice. Perhaps Harry was just tiring out. Whatever it was, Harry instantly stopped struggling and lowered his head and tucked his chin into his neck. "Sowwy, Daddy."

"You're forgiven. But you still need to face your punishment," Liam says.

They walk past Zayn and Louis. Harry's Papa gives Liam a confused look and Liam sends back a face saying he'll explain later. Louis doesn't even notice them walking by. The blue eyed boy is too consumed playing with Zayn's fingers in one hand while using Zayn's other hand as a chew toy. He doesn't bite hard, just tiny nibbles. The man would stop him, but not until he has a dummy to replace his fingers with, which his husband didn't bring. 

"Okay, Baby. Twenty minutes. No moving or talking. Can you do that for me?"

Harry sits down criss cross and looks up at Liam with hurt in his big, innocent eyes. He hates being punished. It always makes him feel like he was naughty. "Yes, Daddy," he whispers. 

Liam leaves him alone in the corner. Harry looks up at the ceiling and forward to the blank wall and suddenly feels tiny. Everything is tall and huge and he's just a little boy. And now Papa and Daddy aren't next to him to protect him.

Liam gestures for Zayn to get up and follow him into the kitchen. With much hesitation, he removes his hand from Louis' mouth and shifts the boy so he is sitting up on the sofa. Zayn stands and Louis frowns, his arms out for the man to lift him.

"Papa! Up! Up!"

Zayn shakes his head. "I'll be right back, Dove. Here, I'll turn on some cartoons for you," Zayn says, pressing a kiss to Louis' fringe covered forehead.

The man turns the tv back on. Power Rangers is still paused on Netflix, but considering the headspace Louis is currently in, he decides there is too much violence in that show to be appropriate. He exits out of Power Rangers and scrolls through the children's category until he stumbles upon Dragon Tales. 

Louis' eyes are instantly drawn to the colorful characters. Too busy clapping and giggling at the little boy and girl riding the dragons, he doesn't even notice Zayn slowly leaving the room to join his spouse.

The boy watches the cartoon for a few minutes before he hears sobbing. Even though his little headspace is deep, he can tell it's Harry who is in distress. He looks over to see the boy sobbing in the corner of the adjoined room. 

He tries standing, but his legs don't seem to be working correctly. Instead, the boy rolls off the couch and lands with an "oof". He crawls over to his curly haired brother. 

"Hazzy," Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry's shrugged shoulders. "Hazzy, no sad."

Harry turns so his whole torso can be covered by the older boy. "Loulou," Harry cries into his chest.

"Why cwying," Louis asks.

"Bad boy. I a bad boy," Harry says.

Louis kisses Harry's temple and holds him tight. "No! Hazzy a good boy! Pwetty, good boy!"

Harry realizes with Louis next to him, he isn't so small. Someone else is his size and it's just the ceilings that are tall. He doesn't feel as irrelevant and alone. 

The older boy rocks Harry is his arms. It's comforting to Harry to be rocked, even if it isn't in his Daddy's strong arms or against Papa's chest, taking in his warm scent. "Pwetty, Hazzy. The pwettiest pwincess," Louis sings repeatedly. 

"Louwee?"

"Hmmmmm," the other boy hums.

"Am I weally pwetty," he asks nervously. 

Louis nods. "Uh-huh! The mostest beau-ti-ful boy in duh world!"

Harry blushes and kisses Louis on the cheek, only an inch away from his lips. He cuddles into Louis' embrace and he feels so calm. Calmer than he's ever been. It's like Louis' arms were made for holding him. Louis is his home.

Both of the boys are blissfully unaware of their daddies watching them from behind. Zayn holds Liam in his arms and both of them could cry at the amazing sight in front of them.   
"Loulou? Do you love me?"

"Yes," Louis responds like it's the easiest question to be asked.

"Good! 'cause I love you, too," Harry smiles up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of research, I decided it would be okay for Louis to fall into a very young headspace. So yeah, lots of cuddles and baby talk :)
> 
> Niall will for sure be liVing with Nick!
> 
> Please subscribe, leave your thoughts about the chapter, the future of the story, opinions and suggestions in a comment below and if you left me a kudo that would be absolutely amazing of you!
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡


	30. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting and that this chapter isn't very long. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yesterday I actually considered abandoning this story. I had received a lot of comments that weren't easy for me to hear. Guys I'm from Iowa! Iowans are the most passive agressive, people pleasing focused persons on the planet. I don't take negative criticism very well. I appreciate when people tell me things they didn't like or what they thought would've happened but when you start off comments with "I loved this story until..." and other ways similar it's just really hard for me because I take it so personally. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is actually dedicated to two different people that without them this story would be terrible. They have been there for me at odd hours to message when I had writer's block and have talked me out of crazy ideas like the time I wanted to kill off Josh's character. Well it turns out their birthdays were on the same day a few days ago which shocked me. Anyway, thank you both so much! You're both incredible!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this story is at 1300 kudos! 30 chapters! Over 400 subscriptions! 40,000 whopping hits! And about 100,000 words! That's insane and I can't say thank you enough!
> 
> I mean it when I say I love you all!  
> ♡♡♡♡♡

Niall wakes up to the sun shining directly in his eyes. "Billions of miles away and yet you still found me," he grumbles. 

He sits up on the bed he was lying. He doesn't recall ever laying on a bed though. After Nick had brought him to his house yesterday at lunch time, the boy had refused to leave the living room couch. He still wasn't fond of the idea of this man that he still doesn't know completely babying him. Nick was understanding and brought the boy food that they ate together while watching TV. The two times Niall needed his nappy changed happened on the floor because Niall didn't want to use the changing table. He ended up going to sleep just after watching a rerun of Friends. Nick had offered to find something more "age appropriate", but Niall shut down that suggestion quickly. 

Nick's house is a small cottage that was built for two people. Actually, it's the perfect size for Niall and him. There are two bedrooms, one being the master with an adjoined bathroom and the other being the one the boy is currently in. The only other rooms in the house are the living room, kitchen, and main bathroom. Despite it being a minimal house, there is a large backyard surrounded by a white picket fence.

The mattress he is on belongs to a twin bed and thinks of how odd it must have been for Nick to live all this time with a bedroom next door to his designed for a little. It's colorful in here, with rainbow curtains and a fluffy yellow rug. The room was for whoever needed babysitting overnight. Harry has stayed in this room a time or two. There is a wooden toy box in the corner and against the wall sn a changing table. All in all, it's a pretty impressive setup for something that is hardly used.

The boy looks down at what he's wearing to find he had been changed into a night shirt that was much too big on him and almost looked like a dress and some very tight purple shorts. He misses the comfort of waking up in a warm onesie and being able to curl his toes into the soft, fuzzy fleece. He also misses his monkey, but he knows that even if he ever did go back home to Daddy he will never see him again because he destroyed him. 

"Hey, Bud! Glad to see you're up!"

Niall snaps his head to the direction of the voice. Nick leans on the frame of the open door.

"I was just coming to wake you. Breakfast is ready," the man tells him.

"Okay," Niall says quietly.

"Do you need to be changed?"

"No," the blond says. He wills himself from the comfortable bed and follows Nick to the kitchen. 

"I hope you like waffles. I know some people either like pancakes or waffles and not both. But I figured you'd be okay with waffles..."

The boy nods. "I'm not picky."

Nick sighs in relief and gives the boy a smile. Niall sits down at the table and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he's already impressed with the man. It's a rarity that he gets a good breakfast from Josh. Usually it's just a granola bar or cereal. And the smell of the hot waffles wafts into his nose and he hums.

Beside the plate is a metal fork and knife. Normally his food is precut and he uses a baby utensils. He picks the fork and knife up and holds them awkwardly in his hands. They feels so foreign and heavy. He tries to position them in his hands the way he believes is proper, but it still doesn't feel right to him. Giving up on the proper technique of holding cutlery, he awkwardly lowers them down to the plate and cuts through the waffle. The scraping against the glass plate hurts his ears and he frowns.

"Here, I'll do that for you," Nick offers. 

Niall slide his plate over to the man. Nick cuts the waffle into bite size pieces and pours a bit of maple syrup over them. He gives the fork and plate back to Niall and keeps the knife near him. 

"Thanks," Niall whispers.

"No problem, Love."

They eat in silence. Most of the meal, Nick has some things on the tip of his tongue he wants to say but he knows the boy probably doesn't want to make any small talk. Soon, their food is finished and their stomachs full. Niall's chin is coated in syrup.

Nick clears the table and rinses everything in the sink. He returns to Niall with a damp paper towel. He wipes the boy's chin and the blond mewls, not expecting it. 

Nick kisses his soft hair. "Sorry, Honey. Couldn't let you attract an ant colony," he jokes.

The boy leaves the table and goes into the living room, assuming his spot from yesterday on the large couch. He hears clatter from the kitchen as his new caretaker cleans up the dishes. 

Niall knows that he should give Nick a chance. The man has shown he cares and he has already been doing a good job at respecting Niall as he adjusts. But there is still a nagging in the boy's stomach every time he feels like he's let Nick help too much. Because Josh would always call him lazy or ungrateful if he had to do too much for the boy. But Nick never complains.

The doorbell rings and Niall freezes. Normally when the doorbell rings he hides, something he's done ever since he was a child. Niall hates strangers and the thought of an intruder is terrifying. 

"just a second," Nick calls. 

The man walks through the kitchen, and into the living room. He passes Niall on the way and runs his fingers over the top of his frosty tips. Niall shrugs so the couch hides him.

"Hi, sorry it took so long to answer," Nick apologizes to who Niall could only assume is the person at the door.

"That's not problem, Sir. We brought your order if you could just sign here and show us the way, we'll have it set up in no time," a cheery voice says.

The boy's breath hitches thinking about multiple strangers coming inside the house. He pulls the blanket down that is hanging over the back of the couch and conceals himself, keeping his legs to his chest to be as small and unnoticeable as possible. 

Nick escorts three movers into the house. They shuffle their feet on the hardwood floor and one groans as he readjusts whatever it is he is carrying in his arms. The four men all make conversation from somewhere down the hall but the blond isn't quite able to make out what is being said. One of them makes a joke and they erupt in a roar of laughter. 

Soft footsteps approach Niall so the boy pokes his head out of his little cocoon. Nick grins down at him. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Hiding..."

"I can see that," Nick chuckles. "But why are you hiding?"

A loud bang comes from wherever the men are and Niall covers his head again. He lets out a distressed whine. Nick sits next to him and pulls the boy into his lap.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay. We're okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you," Nick soothes.

Niall curls himself closer to the man's chest and tightens the blanket in his fingers. "Sorry," the boy apologizes. 

"No need to be sorry," Nick says.

"I guess... I just... don't like strangers," Niall struggles to say. "Never did."

Nick rubs his back. "That's okay. Sometimes new people can be scary, huh?"

Niall nods and enjoys the massage he's receiving. 

"What are they doing," the boy asks.

Nick smiles brightly. "Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise!"

Another loud bang rings through the house, causing the boy to cower. 

"Hey, Ni? How about we go for a walk? Show you around the neighborhood."

The boy nods, wanting more than anything to get out of the loud house. "Okay."

"Okay," Nick says back. "Wait here, I'll get you some clothes."

Nick stands up and leaves the boy alone on the couch. Niall covers up again just in case one of the men come into the room. Nick returns with a pair of gray joggers and a sunshine yellow knit sweater. He helps the boy get dressed despite Niall's protest. He pulls a pair of socks that he stashed in his back pocket and rolls them on the boy's tiny feet and kisses his knee before standing up. Niall is led to the door and he slides his feet into gray UGG boots. 

"You look so adorable," Nick says happily. 

He slides his hand down to rest of Niall's lower back and opens the front door. They step outside and Niall is met with the sight of a small moving truck. The truck's back door has been slid up and he can see a few cardboard boxes sitting inside.

Nick smirks and leads then past the truck and down the short side walk. The street isn't very long and it's quite narrow, which Niall is thankful for because he's not the best with directions. Unlike the street he's been living on, these houses aren't identical cookie cutter dwellings. Each house has its own little personality. Some are cottage style like Nick's. There are a few turn-of-the-century beautiful white houses with remarkable small details in the moldings. And then, of course are the normal recently built houses. 

It's a cozy neighborhood. Scarecrows and decorative hay bales are scattered about, going perfectly with the colorful fall leaves still stuck to the trees. The boy feels a bit of excitement thinking of how spectacular the place will look covered in a silvery winter snow. Their home will be beautiful with icicles hanging from the windows and gutter. Or how glorious all of the bushes in the front yards will look during the spring when flowers are in full bloom. He can imagine little squirrels climbing the large oak trees and baby bunnies hopping along the sidewalk, curious and full of life.

Niall doesn't see any signs of other littles, though. There aren't any toys laying in front yards. None of the cars in the driveways are minivans. A few random people that are gardening look like normal people around Nick's age. The man smiles and waves at them and they return the gesture. 

"Nick," Niall asks.

"Yeah?"

"Am I the only one?"

"What do you mean? Only one?"

"Like the only...y'know...little boy on the street," he stutters out.

"Oh," Nick says. He chooses his next words carefully. "Ni, we're still in the community. In fact, it's only five minutes to Harry and Louis' house. But there aren't any littles around here. This part of town is really just for people not in families."

The boy lowers his face to rest his chin on his chest. "So I don't get to play with friends..."

Nick halts their walking and stands in front of the small boy. He places his hands on his tiny shoulders and bends his legs down a bit so they are eye level. 

"Niall, I promise you will still get to play with you friends. I'll schedule and invite people over. Plus, you can always go play with Harry and Louis. Their daddies said so themselves."

The blond shakes his head. "Can't."

"You can't what," Nick asks in confusion.

"Can't play with Harry."

"Why not?"

"Louis doesn't like me. Whenever I get near Harry he gives me mean looks. And - and Harry does whatever Louis says," Niall admits. 

"Oh, Baby. I don't think Louis dislikes you. He's just new to everything. You boys just need to get more used to each other. Then you'll be good friends, I just know it!"

"And if he really hates me?"

"He won't," Nick says.

"But if he does," Niall questions. 

Nick let's out a sigh. "If he does, which he doesn't, then there are plenty of other friends for you to play with."

That does make the boy feel better. He really doesn't know how to feel about Louis. He seems like a nice kid until somebody messes with Harry. Then he turns into a jerk. But maybe that's how brothers are supposed to be. Niall never had any brothers, even in his old life. He had two older sisters, Jane and Kelsey. Jane passed away when he was 14 and the second Kelsey was old enough to go to uni, she left and never came back. Neither of them were very protective of him, though. 

A gust of cool air hits them and Niall shivers. He runs his hands on his arms. Nick picks the boy up and props him on his hip. Niall is confused until he realizes the man is giving him body heat. He digs his fingers into space between Nick's opposite arm and his torso and lets out a content noise when his fingers no longer feel like popsicles.

"Sorry," Nick apologizes. "Should've put you in a coat."

"That's okay," Niall tells him. 

They stay quiet for the rest of the walk home. Nick occasionally hums a song. It's not uncomfortable. Nick continues to carry the boy, which is fine with Niall because his bum is still bruised and it was beginning to hurt from the walking. The serve as a painful reminder of all he had to endure with Josh. 

They make their way up the sidewalk and are stopped halfway when the three workers exit the front door. They look large and rugged. One is holding a large, metal toolbox.The blond panics and hides his face in Nick's neck so they can't see him. 

"All finished?"

"Yes, Sir," one of them replies.

"Incredible! You guys sure are quick," Nick complements. 

"Thanks. That's why they calls us the Mighty Movers," another chuckles.

"So, is there something I need to sign," Nick asks. 

"No, Sir. What you signed at the beginning is all you needed to fill out."

"Okay, then. Thank you so much gentlemen. Have a wonderful day!"

The three men say their goodbyes and one even says have a good day to Niall. He tried patting the boy's back, but he let out a whine that had the man quickly apologizing. The boy didn't respond to his sorries, but the man understood. Niall didn't feel at ease until he heard the truck's doors being slammed closed and the sound of the truck pulling away.

They turn and finish walking up the sidewalk. Nick opens the front door and sets Niall down on the couch. "Stay right here," he tells him.

"Why?"

Nick gives him a big, toothy grin. "Gotta finish the surprise!"

Nick leaves Niall alone in the living room and the boy frowns. He would rather have a nap than be surprised. After about five minutes of Nick's absence, he turns on the telly and watches some random show on Nickelodeon about about girls at a witch school. It's absolutely obnoxious and the actors are terrible, but it's better than sitting in silence. 

The blond doesn't even notice Nick walk by him and into the kitchen because he is too distracted by the dating problem the main character is having. Because apparently witches have "normal" teenager problems. Ha! They should try living the lifestyle of the young adults in this community. Here if you are attracted to someone they either laugh and continue babying, completely ignoring the fact that you have a raging hormone driven body like every other teen. Or they completely use and abuse you so that you end up regretting every time your body reacts to something.

Well, at least the nappies sort of cover up hard ons. That fact alone probably saved Niall from a few encounters. He's pretty sure no one has ever tried touching Harry before. Then again, Niall is pretty sure he's never seen a male happy helper ever change Harry. But after seeing how mad Uncle Z was when he got in the car the other night, he knows that if someone ever did touch Harry they would probably get killed. Uncle Z and Li are the Knights in Shining Armor you see in the all of the fairy tales.

The girls are more vulnerable than the boys here. Niall can think of many times he watched some of the workers touch his friend Abby in her no-no places. The girl tried putting up a fight the first few times, but they would always give her candy and tell her to not tell anyone. Most of the time it happened when they were all at recess and the two littles would need to be changed. Sometimes they even bribed Niall not to tell.

"Ni." Niall jerks when he feels hands on his shoulders. He didn't realize how deep in thought he was. Nick chuckles. "Didn't mean to scare you. Your surprise is ready if you are."

The boy nods and stands. Nick holds his hand and takes him first into the kitchen. Standing next to the table is a beautiful, white wooden highchair. Niall gasps and moves in closer to inspect it. The cushion is has pink and red roses covering it and the legs have a vine pattern carved in. It's magnificent. 

"Is this for me," he asks, looking up at Nick with his wide, blue eyes.

Nick nods. "Do you like it?"

The boy doesn't say anything. He just continues to admire every detail of the chair. He's always wanted one. 

"I also got you some new dishes and silverware," the man says, taking a plastic bowl and plate from the cabinet. They have a similar floral pattern to the chair cushion. 

"But...," Niall whispers. 

"Something wrong? Don't you like them," Nick asks.

"It's just...wouldnt you be ashamed of me for using girly things?"

"Of course not, Ni. You seemed like the type who likes flowers so that's what I got," Nick explains. 

Niall's eyes become watery. "Daddy...I mean Josh! Josh said it's not okay to like girly things."

Nick approaches the boy and wraps his arms around him. "Baby, you can like whatever makes you happy. There's nothing wrong with liking pretty things. Heck, I wouldn't even mind if you wanted to wear skirts and dresses."

Niall blushes. There was a time that he and Harry had a play date and walked around with a pink tutu over his jeans. But if he ever did dress the way Nick is suggesting he wouldn't go out in public like that. "I'd have to think about that," he admits.

"That's okay. No one's rushing you. Like I said, whatever makes you happy, Little One."

He blushes at the name. Little One is a name that for some reason has always made him feel fuzzy and warm. Nick holds his hand again and takes him to the back of the house. 

"Close your eyes," Nick says.

The boy does and he hears the door open. Nick glides him into the middle of the room and he hears the light switch being turned on.

"And open!"

He lifts his eyelids and looks around in shock. Right in front of him in a beautiful white rocking chair with a rosy-pink blanket draped over it. His mouth drops and he goes over to pet the soft blanket. 

"Thank you," Niall sincerely says.

"Baby, you haven't even seen the best part."

Niall turns his head to ask the man what he means but stops when he sees the crib. A crib!

He doesn't even go near it, too afraid it isn't actually for him or he'll get attached and someone will pop up saying just "just kidding".

Nick goes to stand next to him. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to. We can keep the bed in here if you want."

"So, it is mine?"

"Yes."

He slowly moves closer to the crib. It's breathtaking. The white wood matches the high chair and rocker. The bars are padded with soft white satin. The mattress inside is covered by yet another rose pattern and there are many tiny pillows scattered in there. It truly looks like it came from a catalog. Like if Martha Stewart ever decorated an adult - baby nursery, this would be in it. 

His fingers run along the bars. They're real! This isn't a dream! 

With happy tears in his eyes, he meets Nick's. "How did you know?"

"I just guessed. You don't have to use any of this if you don't want to. I can send it back if you are uncomfor-."

Niall cuts his off with a tight hug. "No, don't! Please! I'll be a good boy! I'll prove to you I'm a good boy! I've just always wanted this! Please, don't send it back! I'll be good!"

Nick kisses the boy's head. "Niall, you're always a good boy. You don't need to earn anything. You deserve the whole world. I won't send any of it back if you love it so much."

"Thank you," he cries into the man's broad chest. "Thank you."

"I know we still don't know each other very well, but Niall I just want to let you know I love you and I'm so proud of you for how far you've come. I promise to spoil you and protect you. Most importantly, I promise to respect your boundaries."

"You're all I could've ever wanted," Niall confesses and kisses the man on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would take Niall out of bad situation and give him happily ever after and I meant it!


	31. Green Eyes of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I sounded whiny in the notes of the last chapter. I received so much love and support and so I kept going. I really needed this few day break though. 
> 
> This chapter is very...different from the others. I hope you like it.
> 
> All the love Xx  
> -J

"Daddy," Louis squeals as Liam prepares his lunch. The boy bangs his hands down on the plastic surface in excitement. He's sitting in his high chair next to Harry. Harry is poking the little tiger on his bib and making growls that sound nowhere near intimidating. 

"Hold your horses, buckaroo," Liam chuckles. 

He’s been in his little space for a few days now, and the daddies couldn’t be happier. There has been a few struggles, like Louis not communicating what he wants very well and crying more but the extra cuddliness more than makes up for it. He has even started warming up to Liam as much as he has with Zayn, which makes the younger husband’s heart melt. The smallest boy’s speech patterns have changed significantly as well. When he does form full words, his Rs and Ls sound more like Ws. 

Louis picks up his sippy cup of cold water and chugs a third of it down. Zayn sets his rubber coated fork on his table and Liam comes over with his plastic plate holding spaghetti and sets it in front of the boy.

"S'ghetti!"

Before Liam has a chance to sit down, Louis uses his fingers to scoop some of the pasta up but it’s so hot he feels his fingers burn and he drops the noodles. "Ow," he howls and retracts his hand. He brings his fingers up to his mouth to suck them clean.

"Are you alright," Zayn asks in alarm.

Louis frowns. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

The younger boy saw what happened to his brother and curiosity gets the best of him. Harry tries picking up some noodles as well and lets out a whimper, flinging the noodles to the floor. "Owie!"

"Harry," Zayn says in slight frustration. "Why did you do that?"

The boy ignores his question and holds his fingers out to show his Papa. "Kiss my booboo?"

His frustration melts away when Harry gives him those big doe eyes. He uses a cloth and gently pats away the tomato sauce before kissing each of his five fingers even though it was only his thumb, pointer and middle finger that were burned. 

"No more touching your food like that," Liam says sternly. "That goes for the both of you. We want you safe, so let us feed you. Understand?"

The boys nod, regretting their decision to touch hot food. Liam cleans the food from the ground and wipes Louis’ hand off. 

Liam throws the paper towels into the bin before taking his rightful seat in front of Louis. The husbands have settled on sending the boys to the playroom when they are finished eating and they will use that time to eat their lunch because eating and feeding two messy little boys at the same time is near impossible.  
The man picks up the fork and twirls some pasta around. He makes sure to blow on it well enough for it to cool down. He holds it to Louis' mouth and the boy eagerly takes the bite, making cute grumbles similar to Harry's. Louis chews with his mouth open and Liam frowns, telling him to close it before food falls out. It's too late. There is already sauce on his bib.

He loads the fork up again and lifts it, but the boy moves his face to the side. "Twain," Louis says. 

Liam nods in understanding. He's incredibly happy Louis is little right now and actually wants to play. "Here comes the choo choo train!"

The food goes into Louis' wide waiting mouth. He claps. "’gain! ‘gain!"

"Chuga chuga chuga! Choo! Choo," the man says with excitement. 

Louis happily devours the food he is given. Zayn watches Louis and Liam and doesn't pay much attention to the boy sitting in the high chair he's leaning on except when he turns to give him more pasta. 

"Being such a good boy, Louis. Eating everything Daddy gives you. Good little boy," Liam coos.

It honestly hurts Harry to see someone else receiving so much affection and attention from his daddies. The men who had spent the past few years giving in to his every want and need. Who laughed at his jokes and the silly displays. The men who tickle him everyday after bath time and used to cuddle him together at night time. He loves Louis but it hurts that no one is watching and cooing at him. He's not getting any praise for the fact that his face and bib are more clean than usual. His Papa isn't making choo choo noises for him. 

Jealousy washes over Harry despite how understanding he is trying to be. He knows that Louis never had daddies who loved him until recently, but Louis needs to learn how to share! 

"Awww, Dove! You got some sauce in your hair," Zayn points out. 

Louis giggles and reaches up to feel where the man is talking about. By doing so he spreads even more spaghetti sauce in his hair that had previously gotten on his fingers. 

"And it looks like you just got even more," Liam says, shaking his head fondly.

Zayn goes to feed Harry more of his lunch, but he turns his head to stare at the wall. "What's wrong, H?"

"Full," Harry lies. To make the fib more believable he pats his tummy.

"Okay, Babe. Well, as soon as your brother is finished ,I'll take you upstairs," the dark haired man tells him.

"Might as well take him now," Liam remarks. "A certain someone is gonna need a bath!"

Louis shakes his head. "No bath!"

"Oh, yes bath," the man says in return.

"Want to go up now," Zayn asks Harry and the boy isn't sure if it was possible to say "yes" faster than he did.

So the man cleans Harry's face and hands, still not complimenting him on staying clean. He unties the bib and Harry feels a bit bad he didn't get to say goodbye to the tiger. His dishes are rinsed and put in the dishwasher and his highchair’s table is wiped down before Zayn finally unhinges it and helps him out.

Zayn picks Harry up and the boy sends Louis a possessive look that goes unnoticed by the blue eyes. 

Harry tightens his arms around the warm neck and rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. He hums happily now that all of the man's attention is on him. He likes being on Papa's hip the more than Daddy’s anyway. 

The boy is brought upstairs and his filled nappy is changed. He was so distracted by everything going on and his mind has been so consumed with jealousy that he didn't even notice how badly he needed to be changed.

"Okay, to the playroom," Zayn says more to himself than Harry. 

He carries the boy down the hallway and to the toy filled room. The room looks empty and a fair amount of the toys have been neglected for the past few days, even Louis' precious keyboard. It's just not the same without his brother in here. Louis being so clingy has meant that he hasn't spent much time playing games in here. It's been quite lonely for the youngest because he's grown so accustomed to having a playmate. 

"Wanna color," Harry asks.

"Sure, Baby," the man says warmly.

Harry takes Zayn's hand and tugs him over to the art table. They take their seats across from each other and Harry smiles brightly at the victory he has of one on one time with his Papa. 

Zayn pulls out one piece of paper instead of two. The curly haired boy looks at him and frowns. "Don't ya wanna color?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, just not today. I'd rather just watch," Zayn says.

Harry nods. He's sad, but at least he still gets this moment with Zayn. 

The boy grabs a purple crayon and is about to press it to the paper, but he pulls back and taps it on his chin. "What should I make?"

"How about you color something for Grammy?"

Harry's eyes lit up. He loves Grammy! "We going to see her," he asks excitedly. 

Zayn shakes his head. "No, they're coming here."

"Really?! When? Today?"

Zayn chuckles at his little boy. "Not today. Next week."

The boy smiles so big his face hurts. "I'm gonna draw Grammy a flower!"

"Sounds sweet, just like you," Zayn coos.

Harry got to work. He starts off making a stem. It doesn't occur to him that flower stems aren't purple. He adds little thorns to it. From the top of the stem he began with a bud and then draws in petals.

"'member when Grampy took us fishing," Harry giggles.

"Yeah, why," Zayn asks.

Harry laughs at the memory playing in his head. "You 'nd Daddy felled off the boat!"

"Hey," Zayn gasps. He pretends to be hurt. "I thought we were never gonna talk about that again," he pouts.

"A turtle bited your bum," Harry laughs.

Zayn blushes. "It's not funny!"

"Uh-huh! Daddy had to pull him off!"

"H, what if he bit my bum off? Wouldn't be so funny then, would it?"

The cheeky little bites back a laugh. He switches crayons and continues coloring in squiggly petals. The boy sighs and keeps his eyes on the paper. "I wish we coulda kept him," he mumbles.

"Why? So he could bite me all day," Zayn snorts.

"Woger could ride him like a pony!"

"I swear that bear is so spoiled," the man shakes his head and fondly watches his youngest draw.

"C'n I have a turtle," Harry asks.

"Baby, I'm never letting a turtle near me again."

Harry puppy pouts. "Pwease!"

"No. And I mean it, Harry. No amount of your cute looks will ever convince me to let a butt biter in this house."

"No fun," the boy frowns. He switches to a green crayon and makes many hash marks on the bottom of the sheet of paper to represent grass. Much of the crayon wax ends up on the tabletop, but Zayn knows just the trick to clean it up. “Bet Daddy would get me a turtle,” Harry mumbles loud enough for Zayn to hear.

“That’s because you have magical powers that you use to trick him,” Zayn teases.

“‘Cause I’m a fairy,” Harry smiles.

“The cutest little fairy there is,” Zayn tells him. 

Harry blushes and continues where he left off on the drawing. He wants it to be absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, the only way in the boy's mind to achieve perfection is with glitter and he’s not allowed to use the glitter glue after the incident he had a few months ago that involved having to replace the carpet in the playroom.

"That's looking beautiful, Babe," he complements. 

"Think Grammy will like it?"

"Oh, I know she will! Remember last time we went to see her and Grampy? All of your pictures were on her fridge," Zayn says.

Harry uses the pink crayon and draws a big heart in the corner of the paper. He scribbles in the middle till iit is opaque. He likes how his drawing looks. It would be complete once he adds just one more thing. 

“Ummm...Papa?”

“Yes, Sweetheart,” Zayn asks.

“Will you...help me write my name?”

“Of course,” Zayn tells him.

Afterall, writing was what the man studied in uni. He had tried teaching Harry how to read and write in the beginning. He did learn how to read small, simple words. With difficulty, Harry can read very short children’s stories. He has difficulty with longer words and anything that just doesn’t make sense in the English language, like the ‘k’ being silent in knight or even the fact that the ‘gh’ in knight is silent. They learned early on the writing on his own is a great challenge. Most days his hands are too shaky to properly grip a writing utensil. His words are scribbly and barely legible. Harry was heartbroken that he couldn’t read and write like everyone else at the daycare. But there is usually somebody around that can help him.

Zayn stands from his chair and walks around the table to stand behind Harry. He squats so he is low to the ground and rests his chin on the boy’s shoulder. He grabs the boy’s wrist and helps steady his hand in writing position. 

“First, do you remember how to spell your name?”

Harry nods. “H-A…R...R-Y,” he says a bit unsure of himself.

Zayn turns his face to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Very good! So first we need to make the H. Do you remember how to do that? Just three lines.”

He moves the boy’s hand around and together they make two lines and cross it with a squiggly line. Far from perfect, but he knows Liam’s mother will adore it all the same because it’s from the boy she is so fond of.

“Now, the ‘A’ is also three lines. It’s just like making the ‘H’, but instead the two lines on the side lean into each other like a triangle,” he explains.

Harry’s hand is maneuvered around again to make another letter on his drawing. It’s even less neat than the previous letter, but he’s proud of it.

Just then, they hear Louis scream, “No!” Then there is a bit of banging and Liam pleading with the boy. 

“Z,” Liam calls out from down the hallway.

“Yeah,” the man responds.

“Can you come here, real quick? Louis won’t get in the tub until he sees you!”

“Okay,” he says loudly back.

Zayn rises until he is standing tall. Harry looks up at him with big, sad eyes. “But what ‘bout my name?”

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I’ll be right back,” Zayn says and gives him a kiss before leaving the room.

Harry frowns and looks down at the paper. The only thing he has written is ‘HA’. Ha. Is the paper mocking him? Harry’s heart drops as he keeps reading over the two letters. Slowly, the voice inside his head that he uses for reading goes from talking to laughing. “HA! HA! HA!”

He slides the paper away from him and decides to wait patiently for Zayn to come back. He said he would be back quickly. He can wait.

Or so he thought.

It’s now been five minutes, and his Papa still hasn’t come back to the playroom to help him finish what he’s started. His face drops as quickly as his heart does into his stomach.

The boy stands and walks across the plush carpeted playroom. He stands in the doorway and peaks out into the hall. The bathroom door is closed but he can still hear them talking.

“Look at you,” Liam says loudly. “Might as well call you Bubble Boy!”

Then he hears Zayn and Louis laughing. 

“No. I’m Aquaman,” Louis declares matter-of-factly. 

Then there is loud splashing followed by even more laughing by all three.

Harry’s eyes fill with tears and his heart with a mixture of rage and sadness. 

“They forgot ‘bout me,” he says to himself.

He lets his emotions get the better of him and turns around and runs over to the art table and grabs his drawing and a crayon. 

“Stop laughing at me,” he growls at the voice in his head.

Piece by piece, Harry begins shredding the paper. He walks back to the door and sprinkles them in the hallway outside of the playroom. He is careful to leave the “HA” in tact. He walks over quietly to the bathroom and lays it on the floor in front of the door. The three inside are still having a good time without him.

Harry then walks back down to the playroom and lifts the crayon to wooden door that’s been painted white.

“Ha,” Harry says and writes those two letters in big print on the door.

“Ha!”

He covers the door and wall surround the entrance to the room in the god-awful word. It seems to help get his frustrations out. If they can be happy without them, then he can find a way to make himself happy. Deep down, he knows he doesn’t hate Daddy. Or Papa. Or Louis. But he’s spent the last three years alone with the daddies and they have given him even ounce of attention and love they had and when they told him about Louis they assured him he would still be receiving all of that affection. But for the past three days they have been focusing more on Louis. Harry’s been in time out three times and whereas Louis just gets a talking to if he does something bad.

 

With one final “HA”, he throws the crayon the ground. He gives a final glance in the direction of the bathroom. He hears more giggles and splashing and the tears start flowing down his cheeks. He rushes into the playroom and slams the door loud and harsh behind him. 

Harry emits a loud whine and sobs violently. He stands against the door and slides till he is sitting on the ground blocking it. He hears footsteps running in the hall and covers his ears. He doesn’t want to get in trouble.

Guilt washes over Harry as he feels knocks on the door vibrating through his back. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have ripped up his picture for Grammy. Shouldn’t have wrote all over the door. Shouldn’t have thought angry things about Daddy and Papa. Shouldn’t have been so jealous of his big brother. ‘Louis’ never had any love until now,’ his conscience scolds him.

“Harry! Let me in,” Zayn pleads.

He cries even louder and brings his knees to his chest and tucks them under chin.

“Please, Baby!”

“You forgot about me,” he screams.

“I’m so sorry, Baby! I got distracted,” Zayn says.

“Harry, please let us in,” Liam says this time.

“You don’t love me,” Harry cries.

“Baby, that’s no true. We love you so much,” Zayn tells him. But Harry’s mind doesn’t know what to believe.

“You love Louis more!”

“No we don’t,” Liam says. “We love you both equally. Please, Bugaboo. Let Daddy and I in,” the daddy begs.

Harry ignores them and hugs himself tighter. He wants to believe what they are saying more than anything. They’ve never lied to him before. It’s just hard. The idea of having a new brother has been something that’s been poking Harry deep in his mind since the subject was first brought up. He didn’t have a nice brother and he was scared to go through that experience again. But Louis…

But Louis is crying loudly in the hallway now also begging for Harry to open the door.

Louis never treated him meanly. Sure, he had screamed and said mean things in the beginning. But none of that was ever directed at Harry. If anything, Louis is the exact opposite of Brent. Louis never hit him or forced him to do things. He never called Harry mean things and told him he was not worth living. Louis protected him and defended him when the other kids didn’t.

“Please, Hazza,” Louis cries. It was quiet, but Harry still heard the crack in his voice.

Harry crawls away from the door but he doesn’t let the three know he’s no longer blocking the door. He slowly goes over to the couch and climbs up. He tucks himself into a tight ball in the corner. 

Liam is the first to recognize that his crying sounds more distant. He gently and slowly opens the door, just in case he was wrong and the boy was still there. He doesn’t want to hit him. He creeps into the room followed by Zayn and Louis who is still wet and only wearing a towel.

"Bugaboo," Liam says softly.

Harry whines and keeps his head down. "Daaaaddy."

Zayn and Liam get closer and Louis stays behind Zayn with a hand clutching the back of his tshirt. 

"Come here, Baby," Liam says. He slides his hands underneath the boy's armpits and hikes him up. Harry's feet wrap around Liam's waist and his hands cling behind his neck. Liam supports his weight with hands underneath his bottom. Harry sobs into Liam's neck. 

"Shhhhh, you're okay," Liam coos. 

Zayn walks over to the two and moves a hand to Harry's back and rubs circles. "Harry," Zayn whispers.

The boy lets out a whine and shoves his face as far as he can into the warm skin. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry for forgetting. Please don't think it means I don't love you, because that couldn't be further from the truth. Harry, I love you with every cell in my body. From the very first time you looked at me and I looked at you, I knew I loved you. Please, Baby. We didn't mean to forget you," Zayn says.

"Mean it," Harry mumbles. 

"I promise," he says, running a hand through his unruly curls.

"I love you," Zayn tells the boy.

"Love you, Papa," Harry says. 

He unhooks his arms from behind Liam and brings them to the side, making grabbing motions towards the older husband. Zayn happily takes the boy.

"Hazza," he hears Louis whisper. 

Harry flips his head in the direction of Louis. His face is still filled with sadness and his shoulders are slumped. 

"Loulou?"

Louis tightens the towel, which isn't doing much to hide anything and is definitely not keeping the cold air out. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hog Papa and Daddy."

"Louis, no- I know you didn't. ..uh...I mean," the youngest struggles to find the right words.

He whispers into Zayn's ear and the man nods and sets him on the ground. Harry stumbles forward and engulfs Louis' tiny body in a hug, not even caring that Louis isn't covered up.

"I'm sorry for being jealous. It's just hard sometimes. I need to learn to share them," Harry confesses. 

The two non-biological brothers stand in place and hold each other tight. Though neither knows it, they are both the best things to have ever happened to one another. In their little headspace or not, they were still important parts of each other's lives and there is a lot of love wrapped in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a new side to Harry, but you can't really expect him to stay cheerful the whole time, especially when he's already shown he gets jealous.


	32. Not A Chapter. Letter from the author.

HI everyone!

I would like to apologize for the fact that this is the longest I have ever gone without updating. I can promise you I haven't abandoned this fic, I've just been very busy and my writer's block is so terrible that I can't write more than 20 words in one sitting. I would love to get a new chapter up soon, I just need help.

So that's where you guys come in! 

As been requested for, I have created an official twitter account for this fic. The username is @adoptedfic. Please feel free to follow me and dm me. I did this because so many people want to talk about the fic outside of ao3 but they don't want to other's to see their usernames and I'm not exactly keen on telling everyone my twitter.

Please dm your questions and any plot advice would be so helpful! I would be so grateful! Everything will remain anonymous, I promise. I will open my dms to everyone, regardless of if you're following or not.

I will also be tweeting out pictures of what the characters look like, random facts about them, and updates. 

I love you all, and again I'm really sorry this is taking me so long to write. 

♡♡♡♡♡


	33. Flirtation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 years later and finally a new chapter! I have received so much love and support from you guys on my new twitter and I can't thank you enough! This writer's block absolutely murdered me and I hope this chapter is okay and I didn't loose and of my skill.
> 
> This is a very very very Harry centric chapter. I know a lot of you want more of Louis but Harry is my favorite characters soooo yeah. 
> 
> I love you all!

Liam lets out a grunt as something hits him in the gut. Whatever hit him continues moving and getting closer to him. He peeks his eyes open and blinks a few times to adjust to the morning sunlight. A sleeping Harry is tossing and turning, attempting to get comfortable. He has one arm stretched over Liam's stomach while the rest of his body is curled back to check with Louis.The man reaches up and pets the boy's curls. Harry's lips turn up and he nuzzles his head into Liam's touch. Liam chuckles and slowly moves to press a soft kiss on his forehead. He gently removes Harry's arm from his body, which causes Harry to blink his eyes open.

"Morning, Baby," Liam says quietly. 

"Daddy," he whines. Harry tries swinging his arm back over his Daddy's tummy but Liam shakes his head no.

They had decided last night to let the boys sleep in their bed with them just to make sure that neither boy had uneasy feelings. Despite the bed being king sized, it was a cramped fit for all four to squeeze in, mainly because of Harry moving a lot when he sleeps. Liam always feels much better on mornings when he wakes up with his little boy by his side. 

"Baby, I need to take a shower. Stay here with Papa and Louis," he whispers.

"No, Daddy," he protests.

"Please, Harry. I won't take long. You still have plenty of time to sleep."

"Stay wiff you," Harry pouts. 

"You want to shower with me," Liam asks.

Harry nods.

"But wouldn't you rather have your bath later on? Get to play with all of your toys and have a mountain of bubbles?"

"Hawwy stay wiff Daddy," the boy declares. 

"Okay, Baby. Come on," Liam says. He sits up and slides out of the bed. Harry less than gracefully moves away from Louis and the man is surprised the sleeping boy didn't wake.

He picks Harry up and carries him out of the room, down the hall, and into the nursery. Harry frowns when he sees the door he damaged yesterday. Red crayon covers it and he still hears the laughing from deep within. He snuggles his head into Liam’s neck to avoid the voice. He undresses Harry and lays him down on the changing table. The nappy is removed and the boy is cleaned off. Instead of replacing the nappy, Liam helps Harry down from the table so he is standing.

He grabs the boy's hand and leads him back down the hallway to his bedroom. Harry isn't fond of the cool morning air hitting his naked body, but he knows it will all change once he's under the warm water. They tiptoe past Louis and Zayn. Zayn is awake now, scrolling through his phone. He looks up at the two and sends them a soft smile. Louis is curled up in his chest and the sight is beautiful. 

Liam guides Harry into the bathroom and helps him hop onto the sink counter. Harry watches Liam grab towels and other things they need. He feels a pinch on his leg and itches, frowning when he realizes his legs are hairy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bugaboo," Liam says. He walks to stand in front of Harry. "Something wrong? You look upset."

"My wegs are fuzzy again. Don't wike it," Harry tells him.

"Hmmm," Liam hums. "Do you want me to shave them now?"

Harry nods. "Don't want fuzzy..."

Liam kisses Harry's nose. He then rests his forehead to Harry's, thinking for a moment. "I know you don't, Baby."

Liam goes to the cupboard and grabs a fresh razor and the can of shaving cream. He also grabs another towel sets the supplies down on the opposite side of the counter. 

"Can you slide over to the wall and rest your back on it for me? There you go. Good boy," he praises. "Okay, now raise your legs so they're bent."

Harry follows his Daddy's instructions and gets into the optimal shaving position. 

Shaving Harry's legs has been a habit since close to the beginning. It all started with just shaving his privates so nappy cleanup was more sanitary. He discovered he liked smoothness and hated how scratchy his leg hair was. Liam happily agreed to dehair his legs and they've been doing so every two months since.

Liam wets his hands with warm water and rubs them over Harry's legs, staying below the knees deciding that those could wait for another day to be shaved. He makes sure to massage Harry's calves with the water and the boy hums gratefully. He picks up the can of shaving cream and squirts a dollop into his palm and rubs his hands together.Gently, he spreads an even layer of the foam over Harry’s right leg.

“Brrrr,” Harry says.

“I’m sorry it’s so cold,” Liam apologizes. He picks up the razor and takes the safety cap off. “Okay, stay still for me, Bug.”

Harry nods and doesn’t flinch when it’s brought to his skin. Liam slides the blades over his skin with precision. He rinses the cream and hair off and goes down again. Liam carefully slides over the curves and Indents of his baby's kneecap. Harry enjoys watching the foam and body hair wash down the drain.

The new, hairless skin that is being revealed glows like gold from the bright vanity lights around him. His shaving cream, that smells like peaches, is super hydrating and one could practically see his flesh becoming more hydrated. His daddy finishes up his right leg and rinses it with water before patting dry with the towel. He generously applies more cream to Harry's left leg and makes sure to dislodge any loose hairs in the razor before shaving that leg as well.

Harry giggles as Liam dehairs around his ankle. 

"Sweetheart, you gotta be still for me," Liam tells him.

The giggling boy brings his hands up to his mouth to stifle the laughs. "Tickles, Daddy!"

"Silly boy," Liam smirks and carries on.

Soon enough, Harry is hairless from the knees down and there aren't any nicks which Liam is proud of. His legs are washed off and massaged a little just in case they went stiff from staying in the same position. But really, Liam just wants to spoil the little and massaging is one of his favorite forms of pampering. 

Liam helps Harry safely off the counter and stands him in the middle of the room before going to turn the shower on and make sure the temperature is what Harry likes. The boy favors more of a lukewarm temperature because he doesn't like steam and not being able to see whoever is near him. So even though he prefers the water to be hot enough to almost burn his skin, Liam completely understands.

With the water started, Liam backs away from the shower. He pulls off his briefs and night shirt and tosses them in the laundry bin. He sets his wedding ring in a bowl by the sink and pops a few sore muscles before returning to his patiently waiting boy.

He takes Harry's hand and guides him into the shower. It wasn't designed for two people like the bathtub was, but it's still large enough to fit two tightly. Harry stands under the water and lets it roll from his hair all the way down to his calves, washing away traces of yesterday. Showers are like mini baptism everyday, freeing you from grime as if they are sins.

Liam steps in behind him and tries to get his own hair wet before washes Harry. The boy turns around and watches his Daddy clean himself. The man puts a drop of shampoo in his hand runs it through his hair making a lot of bubbles. Harry laughs at the sight. 

"What's so funny," the man asks.

"You gots white hair! Daddy old!"

Liam fakes shock. "I am not!"

"Are too! Soooo oooold!"

"You young whipper snappers need to respect your elders," he says in the raspiest, oldest sounding voice he can manage.

He rinses out the shampoo and conditions. Once his hair is clean, he uses the loofah to scrub his body down. Harry isn't a fan of the body wash his daddies use. It's far too musky for his liking. 

Once his body is clean of soapy bubbles, Liam makes sure to get every curl on the boy's head wet. When they are all clinging to his skin, the man uses strawberry shampoo and lathers up his brown hair. Harry basks in the head massage and whines when Liam stops to rinse the sweet smelling soap out. 

He then adds a large amount of conditioner and coats his curls just the way the boy likes it. While his hair absorbs the vitamins from the pasty conditioner, Liam thoroughly washes his body with Hello Kitty shower gel and his pink wash cloth. Liam walks Harry closer to the stream of water and lifts away different layers of hair, watching the conditioner slowly come out. Once he deems his hair is free of the strawberry paste, he detaches the shower head from the wall and runs it over his back and legs, under his arms, and everywhere else the body wash went until he is officially cleaned off. 

The shower head is hung up again and they just stand under the water. Harry wraps his arms around Liam's waist and presses his ear to the man's chest, listening to his heart beat. It's relaxing and a good reminder that he's not alone in the world. That somebody actually does care about him. Liam rubs Harry's back and presses as many kisses to his forehead and crown that he can manage.

Most people would probably get the wrong idea if they knew that Liam and Harry sometimes shower together. A 30 year old and a 19 year old sharing a tight space, completely naked. But the love they share feels so natural. Paternal. There is no lust involved. Harry feels safe and free to be himself around his Daddy and Papa and they feel an overwhelming amount of love for the boy as if they had raised him from birth. They have been there for him through his absolute worst and have made his life a thousand times better and they all love each other so much it's impossible to put in words. While there will always be some mysteries locked deep down behind those emerald eyes, they understand him better than anyone. 

Liam shuts the water off and helps the boy out of the shower. They dry their feet on the small rug and Liam wraps the boy in a massive warm towel. He wraps one around his own waist and tells his baby to wait there. He leaves the bathroom and returns two minutes later completely dressed but his hair is still soaking wet. He takes the boy's hand and leads him out of the warm bathroom and into the chilly bedroom. Zayn and Louis are no longer in the bed.

Liam grabs a sunshine yellow sweater from the closet on the way and takes Harry to the nursery. He pats the boy's entire body dry and applies lotion to his elbows and ankles. He attempts to dry his curls, but his hair is so thick the task is almost impossible. 

Harry is helped up onto the changing table where he is powdered and a fresh nappy is taped around his hips. Today's design has little pink princess tiaras scattered over the white. Liam kisses his tummy and the scar over his heart before sliding white jeggings over his legs and nappy. He grabs the sweater and holds it open for Harry to slide his hands through before pushing it over his head and down his torso.

"I might as well just buy you your own sweaters with how often you've been wearing them," he says.

"No, Daddy," Harry protests.

"Why not, Baby?"

"Wouldn't smell wike you," he pouts. 

"Awww. You are so cute," Liam says, giving Harry a smooch on the lips before picking him up and holding him bridal style. He rocks the boy in his arms and coos every time he smiles or makes a noise. 

"Hey, Babe," they hear Zayn say.

Liam turns to face his husband who is standing in the doorway watching the two fondly.

"Papa," Harry squeals.

Zayn chuckles. "Morning, Baby. We have a little surprise for you in our bedroom."

Liam squints in confusion. "Our room?"

Zayn nods and makes a "follow me" gesture. They follow him out of the nursery and down the hall. When they walk into the bedroom they find Louis sitting criss cross at the head of the bed with a tray in front of him.

"Surprise," he shouts.

"What's all this," Liam asks.

"Breakfast in bed! We was gonna surprise you when you were done but you guys took soooo long," Louis babbles. 

"Awwww, that's so sweet of you. Isn't it, Bugaboo?"

Harry nods and smiles at his brother. Liam sets him on the ground and he runs over to Louis, crawling into bed and half sits on his lap. They cuddle and wait for the daddies who are sharing a hug.

Bibs are tied around their necks and they are pulled into the laps of the daddies. The lid on the tray is pulled off to reveal a simple meal of sliced fruit and toast with jam. Liam feeds Louis strawberries and the boy eagerly accepts the sweet fruit. He takes a large drink of his orange juice and smiles, watching his family eat the food he made. Well, he really only put the fruit in the bowl, but nobody is going to take this glory away from him.

Zayn is careful with feeding Harry his toast so that no jam lands on the comforter. Crums still land in the sheets though. 

"This is very delicious, Lou," Zayn says and the other two agree with him.

"Thanks," the small boy blushes. 

When the meal is over, the daddies turn a movie on and allow the littles to cuddle in their bed with their teddies while they take the dirty dishes downstairs. 

"So, I think I'm just gonna take the playroom door off," Zayn says as he puts the bowls and plates in the dishwasher. "I don't think it's a good idea to have it there anymore. Plus, I don't know any good cleaning solutions that get red wax off of white paint and I really don't want your parents seeing it."

"I understand," Liam says. "Do you want me to take the boys out while you do that?"

Zayn thinks the suggestion over. "Yeah, it'd probably be easier on H if he wasn't here for it. Wouldn't want him to feel guilty."

"God, I feel like such a failure for making him feel ignored," Liam says, rubbing his temples.

"imagine how I feel. I'm the one who just up and left him yesterday," Zayn mutters.

"We need to do a better job sharing our time and love equally with them," the younger husband says, staring at a blank space on the wall.

Zayn closes the dishwasher and sighs, leaning on the counter next to his spouse. "Why don't you take them out this morning and grab lunch for all of us on the way home. I need to get the bedspread cleaned as well. And I'll go get groceries."

"You sure," Liam asks.

"Yeah. Sooner the door is gone the better."

"The mall just added a new play place for littles. Can always take them there and let them get their energy out so they're pliant and take naps after lunch."

"Sounds good, Li. Just be careful. It's probably gonna be packed."

"I will," Liam says, kissing Zayn.

\--

The play area of the mall in the community has an oversized, very colorful jungle gym, crowded with littles playing with eachother, watchful mommies and daddies, and a couple of security guards on standby. Many of the caregivers are clustered together, most likely gossiping about other parents. Louis is ready to run to the jungle gym and play, but he’s stopped when he sees a hesitant Harry tugging on Liam’s shirt.

"Daddy, 'm hungry," Harry whines.

"But we just ate breakfast, Sweetheart," Liam says.

"Hungry," the boy says again, holding his stomach.

Liam presses a kiss between the boy's eyebrows. "Why don't you go play with your brother and the other kids, Honey."

“Come on, Hazza,” Louis says, taking his hand.

Louis leads Harry over the enormous jungle gym. Harry doesn’t recognize anyone here, which is unsurprising because most of the other littles he knows are at daycare right now. There is a group of girls jumping on a bridge trying to make as much noise as possible.

The girls are all pretty, no denying that. But they don't look very friendly to Harry. Louis leads him over to the bridge. Louis steps up to one of the bars and rests his chin on his arms. 

"Hi," he says loudly to get their attention.

All four girls stopped what they were doing to look at him. They all have frilly dresses on and their shoes are discarded on the floor. 

"Hi," says a blond girl.

"I'm Louis. This is my brother Harry," he introduces. 

The blond speaks again. "I'm Perrie, but call me Pez. That's Jade. She's my sister! And over there is Leigh and Jesy."

"Can we play with you," he asks.

The four girls exchange looks and giggle. The tiny one, Jade, blushes and nods quickly. 

"Okay," Perrie says.

Louis grins and pulls Harry over to the stairs leading to the bridge. "But Loulou," the boy protests. "Don't wanna play wiff them."

"Sure you do, Hazza! Don't be scared! It'll be fun," he tries convincing. 

"Yeah! Don't be such a baby," Leigh teases.

"We won't bite," Jesy jokes along.

Harry frowns, not liking the girls making fun of him. Louis, however doesn't pick up on their negative vibes. He guides Harry up the stairs and onto the bridge. 

The girls start jumping again and Louis is ready for it. Harry isn't though. The curly haired boy clings to the rails of the bridge as his body sent up. 

"Stop," he begs.

"Just jump, Hazza! It's awesome," Louis giggles.

Harry feels tears well up in his eyes. He continues holding on tightly to the metal while his brother and his new friends play. He looks around the giant space for his Daddy and spots Liam chatting with two women. He doesn't even spare a glance at his littles. 

"Louis, try this," Jesy says. The girl gets off the bridge and takes a large step back before leaping down and causing the entire bridge to shoot up two whole feet. Harry yelps while the others laugh. 

"Loulou don't," Harry whines.

But Louis is too caught up in the attention from the pretty girls to hear his brother is in distress. He runs up the bridge and readies himself for the jump. Harry runs off the bridge on the other side before it's too late and he's glad he does because the girls are almost sent flying.

"Incredible," Perrie says. "Felt like I was flying!"

The shy girl gets close to Louis. Her face is rosy because of how madly she is blushing. "Um, Louis...I just think...you're a really good jumper. And I like... I like your eyes," Jade whispers before pecking him quickly on the cheek and running over to the other girls a giggling mess.

"Can't believe you just did that," Jesy says, playfully tugging on her pigtail. 

Louis smirks and walks over to the girls. "Anyone else want a kiss," he asks.

Harry’s face falls further than he ever thought possible. "I'm..I'm gonna get a drink... Loulou," he says. Louis doesn't respond and Harry's pretty sure he couldn't hear him over the obnoxious laughter anyway.

The boy shrugs and decides he won't be gone long anyway, so it doesn't matter if Louis knows. He grabs onto the rail of the stairs and slowly goes down them. He takes everything one step at a time because he knows he's not supposed to go down stairs on his own. 

When Harry reaches the bottom of the stairs, he lets out a sigh of relief. He reaches up and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. He looks around for his Daddy again but he doesn't see him. He's somewhere lost in the crowd of adults and crying littles. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spots a silver drinking fountain at the far end of the room near the entrance. Too afraid of getting lost among the people, he decides it's safer to drink from there instead. Daddy would forgive him.

He folds his arms so he's holding himself and walks past many different people. He dodges a few caregivers and littles who aren't paying attention to where they are walking. Nobody seems to notice Harry. Not evern the security guards are acknowledging him. All because he doesn't dress like a little in public. 

Harry reaches the water fountain and bends down and takes a long drink, enjoying the cold water despite it ending up all over his chin. He pulls back and looks around. Just a few feet away is the exit into the rest of the mall. There are bright shiny lights almost calling his attention. 

He's never been able to resist shiny things. Lights and metals, anything that reflects light is fascinating to him. Half of his costumes are covered in sequins and glitter.

Just wanting to take a sneak peak at the pretty lights, Harry opens the door and slips out. He follows the glow. The blinking lights lead him to the entrance of a story with loud music, flashing lights, and intimidating looking people with grumpy looking faces. 'They need a nap,' Harry tells himself.

He watches from the window as the customers and workers try to interact with each other as little as possible. A woman is folding sweaters to put on a shelf. A man is buying a shirt for his whiny girlfriend. Somebody is touching nearly every item of clothing on a rack while bickering on the phone. None of them seemed bothered by the lights or music, but to Harry the longer he stays near the store the more his heart races.

Harry slowly backs away from the store and bumps into something. Or someone. He turns around to see a boy holding a couple of shopping bags steadying his arms. 

"Easy there. You okay," the boy asks. He looks up at the boy with big eyes and he recognizes him. "Hey, I remember you! You're the cutie who came into my work last week!"

Harry squints his eyes in confusion. "Ya know...at McDonald's," he says, slightly ashamed of his part time job.

The little nods at him, remembering his Papa being a little scary that day.

"So you finally ditched your boyfriend, huh?"

"What boyfriend," Harry asks innocently. 

The boy chuckles. "Oh, I see. Don't want to talk about him, eh?"

Harry bites his bottom lip and stands awkwardly, looking around for anyone he knows. He really shouldn't be talking to a stranger. 

"Well, I was about to grab a bite. How about I get you a burger?"

Harry is about to say no, but his tummy grumbles loudly and he's still so hungry. "Uh," he whispers.

"Babe, I heard your stomach. Clearly you're starving. Come on, it's just food. It doesn't have to mean anything," the boy says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Stomach taking over his mind, Harry nods. The boy smiles at him and ushers for him to follow.

Harry holds one of his sweater covered hands over his lips and toddles behind him, reaching blindly for his hand. The boy looks surprised by the gesture, but considers it a win of Harry's affection. 

"I'm Sam, by the way. What's your name?"

"Harry," the little squeaks. 

"God, I bet you're not as innocent as you're acting," Sam mutters.

Harry is brought down a long hallway full of stores to a buzzing food court. The different foods smell amazing and each stand is lit up with bright signs. 

Sam directs him over to a table and sits him down. "Stay here. I'll be back," he winks and walks away.

The little looks around him feeling extra small and scared. He doesn't recognize a single person here and he doesn't see any other littles, just grown ups eating food, joking with each other using words he doesn't understand, and playing on their cell phones. 'Why do grown ups act so grumpy,' he wonders. 

His thoughts are interrupted when a plastic tray is set down on the table with a clacking noise. He looks up at Sam who is fiddling with ketchup packets. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a cheeseburger and Coke," he mumbles. 

Harry's eyes light up. Only on rare occasions does he ever get soda and now there is a large cup of it sitting right in front of him. "Thanks," he smiles brightly. 

"No worries, Babe."

Sam picks up his own burger and takes a large bite, chewing obnoxiously with his mouth open. Daddy would've told this boy to have good table manners. He looks down at his own food and waits.

"You know, I'm surrounded by fried food and burgers all day and yet I never get sick of them," he says.

He picks up his soda and takes a swig. He lets out a loud burp that has people from nearby tables looking at him in disgust. 

"Why aren't you eating," Sam asks.

"I c"n feed myself?"

The boy snorts. "Of course! Jeez, just how controlling was your boyfriend?"

Harry doesn't respond because he still has no idea what he's talking about. He has plenty of friends who are boys. With his shaky hands, Harry picks the burger up and lifts it to his mouth. He takes a small bite and already gets ketchup on his face.

Sam grins at him. "You got a little...um...here let me help you," he giggles and takes a napkin and not so gently wipes Harry's chin.

Harry sets his food down and slides his drink towards him. He wraps both hands around the cup and he hears the ice cubes shake frantically in his clutch. He sucks up a large sip of the Coke and sputters it out. The fizzing bubbles feel foreign on the back of his throat and he hates it. Plus his teeth hurt. 'Papa and Daddy are right, soda is bad.'

Harry coughs on the soda violently for half a minute before his diaphragm calms down.

"Jesus Christ, mate! You dying over there?"

"C'n I have milk 'stead," Harry asks.

Sam snorts. "Very funny! Don't talk like that. Creeps me out."

Harry lowers his head in shame and pokes at his food. He eats some fries without ketchup so he doesn't make a mess since Sam obviously isn't going to feed him or give him a bib. He still hits the sides of his mouth on accident when trying to get the fries in. Sam watches him warily, starting to wonder if something is off about Harry. 

"Soooo, anyway," Sam starts leading into more small talk. "Your boyfriend... he's a piece of work, yeah? Where'd you land someone like him anyway? Like he looks like perfection, even though he's like twice our age. But hell, he's bloody scary. Good thing you broke up, else he'd probably be here ripping me head off. The first ever boyfriend I had was a proper freak. Five years older than me. He wanted me to call him "daddy" and I called it off the very next day. I'm telling ya Harry, the world has some odd fuck heads out there. You need a proper man to protect ya. 'Specially a twink like you. God, lips of an angel you have! What I wouldn't give to kiss those lips everyday. We should do this again but, like proper date, y'know? Like we both dress up and pick you up and take you to some fancy restaurant. One that even serves a basket of bread! You'd like that wouldn't you? Harry?"

Harry had stopped listening towards the beginning of the boy's spiel. His groaning tummy distracted him too much. What he did hear of Sam's speech was boring. More talk of his friend who is a boy. Who is he even talking about? NiNi? Harry's attention span doesn't like to focus on someone boring for very long. 

Except his brother. Loulou could talk about anything. Literally anything. And Harry will be sitting right in front of him, all ears, eager to hear every syllable of speech.

His stomach emits another noise and hurts. He does his best to use his nappy, despite sitting in a hard plastic chair. It's uncomfortable, but so is holding it in. Sam watches the strange faces he makes and repeatedly asking if he's alright. Harry hugs his body to himself until he's done. His tummy feels better, but he doesn't. 

Harry lifts his head to look at Sam. "C'n you change me?"

Sam's eyes bug out. "Change you?"

Harry nods. "I went potty."

And in that moment, the cashier from McDonald's realizes he's made a massive mistake and he's absolutely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sam is not a bad guy! He is just a very hormonal teenager who is an idiot and doesn't realize Harry is a little. 
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter page for updates, pictures and facts about the story. @adoptedfic


	34. Blinky Lights. Grumpy people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much anticipated wait! Or at least I suppose so. I received so many comments on the last chapter and I just want to to say thank you! I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to go through and answer them all, but I appreciate them!
> 
> I love you all!

"I went potty," the curly haired boy sitting in front of Sam said.

The fast food workers eyes bug out and he desperately has to resist the urge to bang his head on the table. How stupid could he have been? He should've known when he saw Harry being carried out of McDonald's. Or even the fact that his "boyfriend" bought him a happy meal. But a lot of adults get happy meals...or at least young women trying to watch their figures do. Harry slurs his speech and holds hands when he walks. There is basically a sign hanging above the boy that says in bold lettering "I'M A LITTLE". Sam knew he acted funny, but he thought it was part of his charm or the result of an over controlling relationship. He still feels shocked, because the boy sitting in front of him looks nothing like any little he's ever seen before. He's not wearing a ridiculous outfit or sucking his thumb and picking his nose. He isn't crying or screaming. 

Sam rubs his temples. "Harry you're a...are you a little," he asks as if it isn't obvious enough.

Harry shakes his head. "No little! Big boy! Bigger than Loulou!"

'Fuck,' Sam's mind screams out.

"Who exactly is Loulou?"

'Please don't be his caretaker! Please don't be his caretaker!'

"My bruder!"

"And the man who brought you to McDonald's... was that your," he pauses and chokes out the next word. "Daddy?"

"Nuh-uh," Harry says, playing with the fries in front of him. Sam is about to sigh in relief, thinking he'll never have to see that terrifying guy again. "That's Papa! Daddy is lots bigger!"

Sam feels his heart stop and his whole body pales. If the dark man from last week was scary, just how much worse would the bigger caretaker be? 

"Harry, where is your Daddy right now?"

The boy shrugs and frowns. 

"Did he bring you here," Sam asks.

"Uh-huh," Harry says. "Me 'nd Loulou."

"Did they leave you," he asks in a gentle tone.

Harry whips his head back and forth. "I went-ed to gets a drink 'nd you finded me."

Sam nods. "Where were you before that?"

"On the scary bwidge."

"The scary bridge," the boy repeats, not sure if he heard correctly. 

"Wiff the scary girls. They were meanies," Harry says in a very serious tone as if he's answering thd meaning to life.

"Can you show me," Sam asks.

Harry bites his lip and holds his chin on sweater covered fists. "Don't 'member."

Shit. "Okay...um...Let's just go back to where I found you aaand...go from there?"

In Sam's mind, the cashier figures if he just takes the little back to where he found him and ditches him it will be like nothing happened at all. The only reason he's being so gentle and hasn't up and left him is because he's afraid to trigger crying. Sam will do anything to avoid causing a commotion. 

He stands and clears the trash from the table, taking it over to the bin and dumping it. He returns and pulls Harry's chair back, helping the boy up. He takes his hand and they begin maneuvering through the maze of tables in the food court. Nobody pays them much attention despite the urgent look festering on Sam's face. 

They manage to get past all of the people and tables to stand in the clearing. Sam continues to walk, pulling Harry along behind him. He hears a groan and suddenly he's pulled back. He looks back to see Harry standing stationary with a look of discomfort. 

"What's wrong," Sam asks.

"Can't walk," Harry says.

"Why not?"

"Nappy too full. Yucky," the little frowns. 

"Well, I don't have anything to change you with," Sam says. Nor does he think he ever would change somebody's diaper.

The boy looks up at Sam with his big doe eyes and juts his bottom lip out. "Carry me?"

'Oh, God,' Sam thinks. Because of course Harry can use his adorable gestures on anyone on the planet to get his way. It doesn't matter how much somebody is uncomfortable with age play, Harry is as much of a child as any little kid is and nobody could ever say no to him.

Sam lets out a deep sigh through his nose. "Fine." The older boy turns so his back is facing Harry before squatting down. He's about to turn back around and ask what is taking the little so long when he feels himself almost fall.

Harry went for it and jumped right up on Sam's back and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, grinning as hands tightly grip his thighs and his holder rises.   
"Giddy yup, pony," Harry cheers. 

Sam blushes. "M'not a horse," he grumbles but walks anyway.

He takes them past many stores and people going about their daily lives. A little shopping with her daddy points at Harry and the difficulty Sam is having carrying the boy and giggles. The daddy sends him a look that was mixed with understanding like he knows how challenging it can be, confusion because of how young Sam is, and disapproval because it's not proper etiquette to give a little a piggy back ride in a setting such as this. 

"What store was it again," Sam asks.

Harry gasps as he sees the store he was in front of before. He points even though Sam can't see. "Blinky lights! Blinky lights!"

"That it?"

"Blinky lights! Grumpy people!"

Sam takes them down to the store's entrance and sets the boy down on the ground. They look inside at the shoppers and workers and he chuckles. "Guess you're right. Grumpy people."

Harry clings to Sam's side and the boy stills in his hold. He tries peeling Harry's hands off but the boy doesn't ease his fingers. 

"Look, Harry. I brought you back, now I gotta go," he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 

"You can't! Gotta find Daddy," Harry says, fear overwhelming his senses. He absolutely could not be left here on his own.

"I'm sorry for not realizing you were a little, but you're not my responsibility."

Harry emits a wail and the tears race down his cheeks. Sam groans. He pushes Harry away from him and goes to turn. Somebody steps in front of him and at first all he sees is big black boots and pants. Slowly, he brings his head up to see a man with crossed arms grimacing at him. "You need to come with me."  
\--

Twenty minutes earlier

\--

"Louis, can you do this," Leigh asks as she lowers herself onto the floor and does a somersault all the way down the bridge landing and in an awkward position. Her hair ribbons are tangled from the rolling. 

"I bet I can," Louis says. He waits for her and her friends to move to before he gets on his hands and knees. He puts his head by his hands and urges his weight forward. His body rolls down the bridge and it hurts but his new friends ooh-ing and ah-ing make it so worth it. Louis has always been one to show off.

"Hmmm well...betcha can't do the splits," Jesy says.

"I'm a boy, of course I can't do the splits," Louis bites back at the girl. 

"What? So only girls can do the splits," Jade asks.

Louis nods. 

"So then I bet Harry could do them. He's acts like a little girl," Perrie says.

"Hey! Leave him alone," Louis screams. "Harry don't listen to her... Harry?"

Louis' heartbeat picks up and he looks all around and doesn't see the curly haired boy anyway. The girls notice the boy is gone too.

"Harry," Louis calls out. "Harry where are you?"

The jungle gym is a maze of tunnels and bars. There are littles bouncing around everywhere, but deep down Louis knows Harry would never go through them alone. The boy is afraid of his own shadow for goodness sake.

"Where'd he go," Jade asks.

"I don't know," he says in a panicked tone.

"Forget about him. He's a cry baby anyway," Perrie tells him.

"Shut the hell up," Louis screams at her. He couldn't be little right now. His mind immediately clears as he thinks about Harry being in danger. 

Louis turns to leave but feels somebody clutching his arm. He turns to see the shy girl who kissed him holding him back with a pleading look in her eyes. "Get off of me," he growls and pushes her away towards the group of girls . They all look at him shock as he trudges away from them and down the stairs.

He looks around all of the adults and screaming littles trying to pinpoint Liam. It's hard and takes a minute but he spots him about forty feet away standing next to a few female caretakers. Louis breaks out into a sprint towards the man. He reaches him and crashes into his body. Liam lets out an oof but manages to balance the both of them with his arms tightly holding Louis' hips. The mommies look shocked.

"Louis what's going on," Liam asks. 

"It's Harry," he says, gasping for air.

Liam's eyes open wider than possible. "What about him? Where is he? Oh god! Did you leave him by himself?"

Louis shakes his head. "I can't find him! Thought he came over here."

The man's jaw dropped and looked up at the mommies. "Are you sure? Oh no!"

"Li, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," one woman, a lady with cocoa colored skin and luscious hair tries saying to calm the man down.

Liam ignores her and picks Louis up and holds him on his hip. Louis holds on the best he can as Liam speed walks around calling Harry's name.They both have tight feelings in their throat and tears threatening to spill over. They check around the playground and Liam shows people a picture of Harry asking if they've seen his baby.

Liam presses the home screen of his phone and click on the phone option. He dials Zayn's number not caring if Louis could see it or not because there are more pressing things to worry about.

Zayn picks up after three rings. "Hello?" 

"Z," Liam says in a scared voice. 

"Liam? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Harry," Liam chokes out.

"What about him? Is he hurt? Come on, Li! Answer me!"

"We can't find him. He was playing with Louis and then Louis said he was gone. Oh god! What if he's been kidnapped?!"

"Liam! Calm down! Have you told security yet," Zayn asks, always more level headed than his husband. 

"N-no," he says.

"Do it! Now! Look, I'm five minutes away. I'm coming," Zayn tells him.

Zayn hangs up and Liam searches for a guard. He spots a man in a black uniform standing near the exit. He quickly walks over to the man.

"Something I can do for you," the security guard asks.

"My little is missing," Liam tells him.

The guard perks up and ushers for Liam to follow him through the door and outside into the hall of the mall, away from the loud playground. "Sorry, Sir. Did you say your little is missing," he double checks.

"Yes!"

"When was the last time you saw him. Him, correct?"

"Yes, my little boy, Harry. I saw him and Louis here," he nods his head to the boy in his arms, "about ten minutes ago."

"When is the last time you saw him," the guard asks Louis. 

"I don't know. We were playing on the bridge...and...and he seemed upset but I was...was just having fun with the girls... I didn't mean to upset him! I swear! It's all my fault," Louis cries into Liam's sweater. 

"Hey," Liam says, putting on a brave face for Louis even though he wants to cry just as much. "It's not your fault. We'll find him, Baby."

"So you didn't hear him say where he was going? Didn't give you any clues as to where he might have gone," the man asks the boy.

Louis shakes his head and sobs.

"Do you have any photos of him," he asks Liam.

"Yes, on my phone."

"Okay, I need you to send me a clear photo of him. I will send it out to everyone security guard on shift right now."

Liam nods. He wipes his eyes and takes his phone out with shaky hands. He opens a new message draft and attaches a photo of Harry, smiling innocently while holding a flower. He hands the mobile over to the guard who sends it to himself. When his phone dings he brings up the text and forwards it to a list of twenty numbers labeled "9 am-2:30 pm Shift." The phone reads message sent.

The guard reaches up to the walkie-talkie on his shoulder and presses a button. "We have a situation 7-3-0. A missing little, last seen in the play area over 10 minutes ago. Check your phones for a photo of him. Please be on the look out and if you find him take him to the office. Over."

A few people message back saying 'Roger that".

"Should we...should we go look for him?"

"No, Sir. It's best if you wait in the security office."

"But he's all alone in this big scary place! He could be lying on the floor hurt," Liam cries.

"Sir, we are professionals. Let us do our job," the guard says. "Now if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the security office and we can get to the bottom of this."

Liam feels helpless in this situation. His newest baby is crying in his arms, scared and blaming himself for Harry running off. The first time he's ever taken the boys out on his own before and he just had to get caught up in conversation with other parents. How could he have been so careless as to not be watching them? This was all a mistake! 

Liam follows the man down the long hallway, keeping his eyes peeled for his little one. He feels his phone beginning to vibrate in his hand. He swipes the green circle and raises it to his ear.

"I'm entering from the south side. Where are you right now," he hears Zayn ask.

"We're being taken to the security office. It's near Topshop."

"Okay, see you in a few," Zayn tells him and hangs up once again without a goodbye.

"Was that Papa," Louis whispers into his ear.

"Yes, Baby," Liam says, kissing the boy's cheek. "He's on his way."

They walk into the security office, which is no more than a large desk with three fat men sitting around eating donuts and sipping coffee while watching a couple of computer screens. There are rickety chairs pushed against the walls and a couple of doors in the back with placards on the wall labeling him.

"Just take a seat and relax. I'm sure your little boy will be found soon, Sir," the guard tells him before going to stand behind the other three.

Liam carries Louis over to a chair and sets the boy down. He takes a seat next to him. Louis wants nothing of the sort and crawls over to sit in the man's lap. The daddy gives him a soft smile and buries his face in the soft hair.

"Daddy," Louis says.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I really didn't mean to ignore Harry. I just got so caught up in the attention the girls were giving me. I'm such a jerk," he cries into his hands.

Liam kisses the spot in the middle of his head. "Shhhhh. It's not your fault. I should've been paying more attention. Harry's always been a wanderer."

"I did something else bad," Louis whispers.

"Go on," Liam says, rubbing the tops of Louis' thighs comfortingly. 

"Well... when I saw Harry was gone and I decided to go find him the girls were saying mean things about Harry so I...um...I told one of them to go to...you know. And then I pushed another girl 'cause she was trying to stop me."

Liam sighs. "You're not in trouble because I understand how scared you were. But I do want you to know that your rules say no naughty words and pushing someone is very naughty Lou. Don't do it again."

Louis nods. "I won't. But they kept calling him a baby and other mean things and I just got so mad."

"Well I'm proud of you for coming to me and telling me as soon as you realized what was going on."

"Li," they hear an exasperated Zayn say.

They look up to see Zayn walking towards them with a concerned look on his face.

"Papa," Louis says, rising from Liam's lap and running to Zayn and hugging his waist tight.

"Dove," he says, picking him up and cuddling him to his chest. 

"So now what? Are we supposed to just stay here? Is anyone even looking for him," Zayn asks his husband. 

"I can assure you, Sir, we have a number of highly trained individuals on our staff looking for your ward as we speak," the guard says.

"I can only hope they're doing more than you lot," Zayn says in disgust, eyeing the group up and down. The group glares at him and one of them mumbles everything he just said.

Zayn sits down next to Liam and though Louis sits on his lap he still bends his body so his head rests on Liam's shoulder.

"So what happened anyway," Zayn asks.

"He and Louis were playing and he wandered off," Liam says.

"That's it? He just up and left without anyone even noticing," the dark haired man says in an accusing tone. "Were you even watching them?"

Liam bites his lip as that tight feeling clenches his throat again. "I was...it's just that I got caught up in a conversation with Lia and Karen."

"Are you serious? Li, you know no conversation is more important than watching them! We made a promise to protect them? How are we supposed to uphold that promise if you can't even keep your eyes on them for ten minutes?"

"Don't you think I know that," Liam asks. "Do you think I did this on purpose?"

"No, but you were still reckless," Zayn says.

Louis is stiff in Zayn's arms, tear drops rolling down his face as his daddies fight right in front of him. 

"Like this has never happened to you before," Liam bites. "Just two weeks ago you lost him at the store!'

"I turned my back on him for twenty seconds to make sure the eggs weren't cracked! Besides, I didn't do it in a place with a hundred different strangers crowding the place," Zayn says. "I'm just thankful Louis didn't get lost too."

"Stop fighting," Louis cries.

"See what you've done? You made Louis even more upset," Zayn growls at his husband. 

"You're the one who started this," Liam says.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't been so careless!"

A guard from behind the desk clears his throat. "There's a room back there on the left where you gentleman can discuss the situation. We aren't going to sit here any longer allowing you to upset your little. Leave him here and we'll watch him."

"Mind your own business," Zayn glares at him.

"We will once you work out your differences," the man chides.

Zayn sighs before standing up. Liam looks at him disbelief. "You're really doing this," he asks.

"Yes. Come on," he says.

Zayn sits Louis down on the chair and wipes his face free of tears. "Dove, I'm sorry we did that in front of you. Daddy and I will be right back. Can you be good for these men and stay here," he asks gently. 

It's probably not the best idea to leave the upset little on his own, but the men need to work out their issues now. Louis nods and Zayn's bends down and kisses his cheek before rising and pulling Liam back to one of the rooms. 

Louis sits in the chair, kicking his feet back and forth. Every twenty seconds or so he feels the men staring at him as if he's a ticking time bomb. The clock on the wall ticks loudly. He notices a pattern. There's a light tick for every second and a heavier tick for the every fifth second. 

He can still hear Zayn and Liam arguing with each other and the sound of Liam crying. He wishes they'd stop, but they kind of need this argument, really. Their marriage has seemed too perfect to Louis since he's arrived. Not once have they argued in the month that's he's been here. 

Louis feels bad though, because he believes this entire situation is his fault. If he hadn't been ignoring the boy he's grown to love and call his brother they wouldn't be here now. They'd probably already be at home eating lunch. And to make things worse, Harry had begged Louis not to take him to the bridge full of girls in the first place. He should've turned them around the second the damn Pez girl called Harry a cry baby. He let his ego in the way because for the first time in what feels like forever he's received that kind of attention from somebody. The type that he had spent most of his adult life receiving at clubs. Because no matter how much of a crush he has on Harry, Louis knows Harry will never reciprocate them. And he loves Harry even more as a little brother even though he can picture one day walking down the aisle seeing Harry's beautiful face. 

Wanting to stop the self loathing and actually do something, Louis stands up. He turns to walk to the doorway but one of the men stands in front of him. "Where do you think you're going, little guy?"

Louis doesn't look up. Doesn't want to see the man's face. Instead he stares ahead at his large belly. "Gonna go find Harry."

"No can do, Bud. Gotta stay here."

"How can I just sit here not knowing if he's okay," Louis says, voice cracking at the end.

"I know it's hard, but we'll find him," another man says.

The one in front of Louis places his hands on Louis' shoulders, forcibly turns him around makes him sit back down. 

Louis let's out a frustrated breath and crosses his arms, glaring at his feet.

Time moves slowly. The men continue stuffing their faces while watching the computer screen. Liam and Zayn can still be heard arguing in the backroom. The clock taunts him with the ticks. Louis has nearly picked the skin off the side of his nails because of his anxiety. What he wouldn't give to just be sucking on a binky in his daddies' bed right now.

The main door into the office slowly opens and Louis lifts his head to see four bodies entering. A boy is being lead in with a guard behind him and there is another guard holding the hand of whono other than his little brother. 

"Harry," Louis nearly screams and runs towards the boy.

"Louis," Harry says, allowing his body to be pulled into a tight hug. 

Harry cries into Louis' chest as the older boy kisses his head and squeezes him. He's so relieved to have him back. "Hazza, I'm so sorry. So so so so sorry. I'm such a jerk. I don't deserve a little brother as good as you."

The green eyed boy sobs into Louis' shirt, dampening the Ironman logo. "Loulou."

"Shhhhh, I'm here, Love. I'm here," he says, rubbing up and down the younger's spine.

"So you don't love that girl more than me," Harry asks, looking up into Louis' eyes hesitantly. 

"Of course not. Could never love someone more than you," he says, kissing Harry between his eyebrows. He means every word he says.

"Boys come with me," the guard who originally brought Louis and Liam here says.

Harry clings to Louis and the older boys puts a protective arm around his torso and they follow the man into the backroom. Sam is taken to the room beside this one. The man knocks on the door. "What," Zayn says in a less than friendly voice.

Harry and Louis flinch. "We have Harry safe and sound," he announces. 

The door flings open and Zayn immediately rushes over to the boys and circles his arms around both of their bodies.

"Papa," Harry cries. 

The three go into the room where the security guard and Liam are waiting. Liam is crying tears of happiness as he goes over to his littles and husband and for a minute the four just stand there hugging and crying and kissing. 

"Harry, where did you go," Liam asks gently but still very serious tone.

The boy doesn't answer, just continues snuggling close to Louis.

"Harry," Zayn lightly warns. They need answers and resolution before any of them leave.

"Wan-ded a drink but I could find Daddy. So I sawed a fountain and I gots a drink from there," the boy explains, fiddling with his brother's fingers.

"Then what happened, Honey," Liam asks.

"Sawed a blinky light 'nd I went to it. Then Sam-Sam gots me lunch 'nd soda but I didn-."

"Wait, Harry, who's Sam," Zayn asks, eyebrows knitted together.

"My fwend."

"Is that the man who you were with when we found you," the security guard who had brought Harry to the office asks.

Harry nods. 

"Harry, did he make you go with," Zayn asks.The boy shakes his head. "Then why did you go with him?"

"Nobody wants Hawwy," the boy cries.

"Oh, Baby! You know that's not true."

"Harry, we love you very much," Liam says.

Louis doesn't say anything, just pulls the further from the men and closer to his chest. 

"We have the man who was with him in custody if you would like to speak with him," security says.

The husbands nod and each pick up a boy and carried them out of the room. They're escorted next door and when the door opens Zayn gasps.

"You," Zayn growls and rushes forward.

"You know him," Liam asks.

Zayn nods. "This is kid from McDonald's I was telling you about."

"I didn't know he was a little, I swear," the boy says, hands raised to show he means no harm.

"How is that even possible," Zayn growls, causing Harry to whimper in his arms.

"Papa, don't yell. Sam-Sam gots me food."

"Sorry, Sweetie," he whispers in the boy's ear.

"Look, I'm new to all of this. I'm just staying with my cousin trying to make ends meet. I don't know much about littles. He doesn't look like one," Sam babbles. "I thought he was your boyfriend and you two broke up. I swear I did not know. Really."

"Li, take the boys home," Zayn says to his husband.

"No," Harry protests. "Wanna stay wiff you."

"I'll be home just a few minutes after you," Zayn tells him. 

He sets his youngest on the ground next to his spouse. Harry hugs his arms around Zayn and doesn't let go. "Papa," he cries. 

"Harry, I need you to be a good boy for Daddy. Then when we get home we can cuddle," Zayn says softly, disregarding Sam and security members watching the family's interactions. 

Liam carefully untangles Harry's arms from Zayn. The daddy gives him another kiss on his lips as well as one on Louis' forehead and the last is on Liam's cheek. He's still angry at his husband, but he could never hate him.

He watches as Liam takes a sobbing Harry and Louis from the room. His heart hurts but the idiot behind him needs to be dealt with.

Zayn turns and sends the boy a 'don't fuck with me' kind of look. 

"Why the fuck did you think it was okay to take him," Zayn asks.

"I didn't take him. He came with me on his own free will."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I told you to never even look at him again. Where in that statement did I say it was okay to even talk to him?"

"Look, mate, I didn't mean any harm. He was hungry and got him a burger. Simple as that."

"Simple as that," Zayn snorts and rolls his eyes. 

He walks forward and grabs the front of Sam's shirt in one hand and pulls his arm back, preparing to swing.

A hand grips his fist and stops him. "There is to be no fighting on mall property. Now I suggest you both leave now, before we have to ban you from ever coming back," the guard says.

Zayn releases his hold on the boy and the guard releases his hand. He holds that fist in his other hand and looks the boy square in the eye. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. If you ever, EVER, go near Harry or my other little ever again, I will make sure you're never heard from again," he hisses quiet enough for only Sam to hear. "Clear?"

The boy gulps and nods quickly. 

"Good," Zayn says and leaves.

\--

As it turns out, Zayn arrives home only two minutes after Liam and the boys. His anger had him going nearly twice the speed limit down the streets. Liam is grabbing the diaper bag from the Range Rover as he pulls into the garage.

Zayn gets out of the car and rests his head on the top of his vehicle. Liam walks over to him and rests a hand on his back.

"Babe?"

Zayn emits a sigh. "I didn't get a chance to strangle him," he says and in the silence of the dark garage they both start chuckling. There's nothing really to be laughing about. Quite the opposite, really. But they've always laughed at serious situations.

"I really am sorry," Liam says.

"Me too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Zayn says, looking at the man he's been with for over a decade.

"I guess we still have a lot to learn about this whole parenting thing," Liam shrugs.

They chuckle again and go inside the house. They find Louis and Harry cuddled together on the couch.

"Papa! You're home," Harry says loudly.

"Yes, Sweetie. Like I promised."

They take the littles upstairs and perform well needed nappy changes and rub rash cream on both of them just in case. Despite protests from both boys, Zayn and Liam dress them both in warm fleece onesie, wanting nothing more than to extra baby their littles. 

When the boys are dressed, they are brought downstairs and set back down on the couch. Louis sits crisscross and Harry lays down with his head in Louis' lap. The older boy massages his head, enjoying the soft feeling of curly hair slipping between his fingers. Liam turns on Peter Pan and leaves the two with sippy cups full of juice while he goes to the kitchen to prepare lunch with his husband for their babies.

Today has been a long, hard day. A lot of things went wrong, but nothing would ever kill the love that each of them has for each other. Zayn and Liam, two husbands that love each other unconditionally, will continue loving and supporting their two little babies. Mistakes like today are likely to happen again, but they will go to bed tonight holding the boys safe in their arms knowing they will try harder from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the twitter account! You won't regret it! @adoptedfic
> 
> Kudos, subscriptions, comments are all much appreciated.


	35. Late Night Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short filler chapter I wrote in like an hour. This chapter could have been left out and the plot would've remained the same. I just felt like you guys deserve it for getting this fic to over fiffy thousand hits, a baffling number! Also, to everyone who has followed on twitter, you've all been so kind and I'm so happy for the positive feedback.
> 
> Love you all! ♡

Louis groans and flips his pillow around the cool side for the millionth time that night. No matter how hard he tries, he just can not turn his mind off and fall asleep. He’s not sure what time it is. He can still see the moon from the window. The nightlight does little to illuminate the room. He’s spent the whole night listening to his conscience scold him and Harry’s light snoring. 

Giving up on the idea that he’ll be going to sleep anytime soon, the boy heaves himself up into a sitting position. He rests his back on the bars and holds his stuffie Sally to his face, rubbing her soft fur against his nose and cheeks. He doesn't feel very well tonight, probably just because he's tired. His throat feels itchy and his tummy is a little grumbly but he does his best to ignore it.

A string of coughs rip through Louis’ chest. He tries his best to silence them by muffling the coughs into his sleeve, but they are still loud enough that when he hears sleepy moan coming from a few feet away he knows he’s woken Harry. The green eye boy rubs his eyes and looks between the bars to his brother.

“Lou,” his groggy voice calls.

“Shhh, go back to sleep, Hazza” Louis whispers, not wanting their voices to be picked up through the monitor. 

“Are you okay,” the younger asks.

“I’m fine, Love.”

Harry lets out a long, quiet whine. So quiet Louis questions if it was real or not. "What's wrong?"

"Wanna cuddle. Don't like being far from you," the boy pouts.

"What if I came over there," Louis suggests.

"How?"

"Hmmm," the elder hums. He tries shaking the cribs front, hoping it could lower from the inside but it stays put. 'Guess I'll just have to do this the hard way.'

The boy brings himself onto his knees and uses the rails to pull himself up. With the height from the crib he's standing tall enough to touch the ceiling. He steadies himself and grips the top tightly, swinging his leg over. Harry whispers about him being careful and he sends him some reassurance before jumping to the ground with with a thud. How the daddies haven't came in here yet is a miracle in itself. 

Louis walks over to Harry's crib and tries fiddling with the front of the crib. The boy has watched Liam and Zayn lower and raise these a million times yet he still doesn't quite understand how to do it. Harry watches him with half open eyes and his pride takes over. Giving up on lowering the front, Louis leaves the boy's side for a minute and goes to the corner of the room. He grabs the rocking chair by its two arms and drags it all the way across the carpet and next to Harry. Louis uses the chair as a ladder and boosts himself up and over the front rail. Harry slides over as far as he can and lifts the blanket to make room. Louis slides in next to him and lays down because there isn't enough room for sitting. Harry brings his blanket over Louis' body and cuddles into him, with a sleepy Roger in between them.

"Louwee," Harry says, happily snuggling his face into his brother's chest.

"Try to get some sleep now," Louis whispers in his ear. 

"Not tired."

"Then why can't you keep your eyes open for more than two seconds?"

"Wanna stay up and talk wiff you," Harry says.

"Hazza, we can talk whenever. Wouldn't you rather sleep?"

He feels the boy shake his head. "Never get to talk alone. Someone's always listening."

Louis is taken by surprise when Harry says that. For as long as he's known Harry, he's always just assumed the boy was oblivious to just how much he is watched and coddled.

"Okay then...Let's talk," Louis says.

"'Bout what?"

The blue eyed boy chuckles. "It's your idea. You choose."

"Ummm," Harry thinks aloud. "Who's your best friend?"

"Isn't that an obvious answer?"

Harry shrugs and hides his face, afraid of his answer. 

"You, Harry. You're my best friend."

The younger's face brightens up so much Louis doesn't need any sort of light to see the giant smile on his face. "Good. Happy it's not those meanies from today."

Louis' chest pangs. He sighs and pulls away from Harry a few inches to see him better. "You know I'm sorry, don't you?"

Harry nods.

"I really didn't mean to ignore you."

"I know," Harry says. 

"And then when I saw you were gone..well I felt my heart stop. I don't think I was ever so scared in my life."

Louis, caught up in his own thoughts, doesn't expect a response. He understands that this topic may be hard for Harry to grasp. But then again, the more he talks to Harry the more he learns just how badly he's underestimates his intelligence and emotional capacity. 

"I just.... I keep thinking that nobody cares about me anymore," Harry quietly says.

"That's far from the truth. Harry I care about you more than anyone I've ever met," Louis says, taking Harry's hand and massaging around his knuckles. 

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But those girls...You ignored me when they were around," the boy squeaks out, afraid that he'll upset Louis.

"I'm such an idiot," the older boy says. 

Neither boy says anything after that. It's quiet for the next ten minutes. The moon is no longer shining directly through the window and the room is dark. They can barely see each other, but they both feel better in each other's embrace. 

"Louis," Harry breaks the silence. 

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't trying to scare you or make you feel bad."

"What are you talking about, Hazza?"

"Today. I tried telling you but those girls were being too loud and you couldn't hear me. I just wanted a drink. I couldn't find Daddy so I went to the drinking fountain. Then I saw a blinky light," Harry explains. 

"Honestly," Louis says," I thought you ran off because I was a jerk. And even if you did, I wouldn't blame you. Nobody deserves to be ignored like that."

"Just don't want you to be upset," Harry tells him.

"Well, no matter what I probably will hate myself for today," the older boy confesses. 

"I don't want you to."

"H, I can't be a failure big brother again."

"Huh," Harry asks. 

"Nothing...just forget I said anything," he says, pulling Harry closer.

"Loulou, did you have another little brother," Harry asks innocently. 

Louis sighs, considering the conversation. Harry doesn't seem like he's very little right now. He's displayed during this conversation that he can talk about things that normally he can't. But what would Louis do if he reacts badly and cries? 

"No, I never had a little brother," he says. "But I had two little sisters."

"What were they like?"

Louis shakes his head. "I honestly don't remember. I never spent time with them. Was always too concerned with doing bad things to get to know them. But they were adorable, I remember that."

"Where are they now," Harry asks.

"Heaven I hope," Louis says more to himself than Harry. "My family... they died in a car crash when I was 16."

"Oh," Harry sadly says. 

It's quiet yet again. The air is heavy and so is Louis' throat. He holds Harry to his chest and just listens to the boy's breathing, hoping it will calm him down some. It does. Louis doesn't regret leaving his crib and crawling into Harry's, even though it's probably breaking a ton of rules set by the daddies. He doesn't regret cuddling and talking with the boy even though he knows sleep is precious to Harry. But he does regret allowing the conversation to be so sad. Harry doesn't deserve any negative feelings in his mind. That boy deserves happiness and positivity more than anyone.

Louis kisses Harry's forehead before pulling away and lying on his back with a hand cradling the back of his head. He stares up at the dark ceiling and thinks about the past month and how literally every single thing has changed.

"You know," he starts. "I keep thinking about why I'm here. And I guess there isn't any way to prove this, but I think it might be God...or the universe or whatever that brought me here. It's like I was given a second chance, but this time with a family that actually loves each other. I always did want parents who treated me well, and Daddy and Papa have been amazing. Probably better than any biological daddies. And then there's you. Fate brought me to you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Harry. I want to be there for you...with you through everything for the rest of our lives. I want to be the best big brother because you deserve nothing less. I want to be your best friend. Your soulmate. God, I probably sound like such a sap right now. But I just...I really want you to know how much I love you and I don't want you to think I don't care. I'm just an idiot sometimes."

Perhaps it's not the most ideal lifestyle. Never in a million years would Louis have imagined himself lying in an oversized crib, wearing a onesie and a diaper, and still being content. He's the happiest he's ever been and though it doesn't make sense, he wouldn't have it any other way. As long as Harry is by his side he's okay.

Harry shuffles in closer to his brother and lays his body partially on top of Louis. He has a leg wrapped around the other boy's and his ear is pressed to Louis' chest, listening to every heart beat reminding him that he isn't alone anymore. Louis loves him. Daddy and Papa love him. 

The youngest smiles to himself and drifts to sleep with one final, "I love you, Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, facts, questions, and pictures follow the official Adopted twitter! @adoptedfic


	36. Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't thank you all enough for how supportive you are! I receive such kind comments and messages! I really hope you enjoy this super long chapter! 
> 
> Much love!

The beginning of the day had been slow. Zayn and Liam were shocked to find Louis in Harry's crib and had given the boys a talking to about the dangers of leaving their cribs on their own. Harry had pouted because he just wanted Louis to be with him at all times, even in the middle of the night. 

After a sleepy breakfast, they were allowed to go outside and play in the leaves. Liam watched over them while Zayn prepared lunch. They had grilled cheese sandwiches that had been shaped like little pumpkins and ghosts using cookie cutters to go along with their tomato soup.

Right before lunch, Zayn noticed Louis' voice was hoarse and asked the boy about it. He said it was a little sore but not that bad. He gave him medicine and some orange juice to help him feel better with the strict instructions to let him know if he feels any worse because he doesn't want Louis going out in the cold air tonight if he doesn't feel well.

After eating, Liam and Zayn fed the boys bottles of warm milk and gently urged them to take naps so they're rested enough for the night. A napping pad was placed on the floor of the living room and the boys cuddled on it until they fell asleep.

Louis is the first to wake from the nap. He lifts his head from the pillow and opens his eyes slowly. He still feels groggy and his throat is sore and dry. Louis knows he should tell Papa and Daddy, but he doesn't want to spoil the evening, knowing very well that they wouldn't let him out in the cold night air if he's sick. The pacifier is lying on the pillow in a small puddle of drool. He lifts his hand and wipes away his saliva in disgust. The boy rolls over to see that Harry is still sound asleep only inches away from him. His hands are curled underneath his body for warmth. Louis smiles lightly and lifts the blanket higher on the younger's delicate body. Harry nuzzles his face into the fabric that falls on his cheek.

Louis makes sure the younger is content and not going to wake up before getting up on his hands and knees and crawling over to the couch. He uses the couch for support and heaves his tired body off the ground. He hears talking coming from a different room and decides to follow the voices. He walks into the kitchen where Zayn and Liam are listening to light music while preparing dinner. 

Caught up in their conversation, Zayn jumps a little when he feels the back of his sweater being yanked. The daddies turn to see their little looking up with half open eyes and disheveled hair. 

"Hey, Dove. How long have you been up," Zayn asks, combing his fingers through Louis' fringe.

The boy shrugs. "Few minutes."

"Well dinner might take a while. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Louis shakes his head. "Can I have some juice?"

"Sorry, but you've had plenty of juice today and you'll be eating candy tonight. Way too much sugar! Would you like some water instead," Liam asks.

Louis nods. "With ice?"

The brunette man smiles. "Course, Babe."

Liam turns around and reaches into a cabinet for a sippy cup and grabs a basic blue one with a bigger drinking spout, just as Louis prefers. He goes to the fridge and fills it first with a few ice cubes and then some water. He screws the lid on and hands to Louis as he places a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Thanks," he says quietly, bringing the cup to his lips. He takes a few large gulps, allowing the cool water to sooth his aching throat.

"Such good manners," Liam coos, lightly pinching the boy's cheek. Louis blushes and offers up a small smile.

The music on the phone's playlist changes to a song that makes Louis' ears perk up. He recognizes the tune. While the daddies just stare at their little, Louis glances at the phone and rocks his body back and forth. 

"Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me," he sings along. "A thousand miles seems pretty far. But they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing voice," Zayn asks.

The boy looks down at his feet, his cheeks burning a dark pink color. 

"This was the first song I ever sang at karaoke night. My mates made fun of me for picking such a sappy song, but I love the Plain White Ts," he says in a fond tone.

The daddies smile. "They're pretty good," Liam says.

Louis smiles, but deep down there is an ache in his chest, almost like he's missing something, but he hasn't got a clue what it could be. He feels like he should be crying, but instead his face just remains frozen as the singer finishes his song, singing about the love of his life that he will one day get to be with. 

Zayn frowns, noticing Louis' mood change. "Everything alright, Dove?"

Louis looks up and plasters a bigger smile on his face, hoping it's convincing. He nods, "Yeah. This song just gets me sometimes."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to help us finish making dinner," Zayn offers, wanting to distract the boy. 

"What're you making?"

"Mummy dogs," Zayn says.

Louis scrunches his nose in disgust.

The men laugh. "Relax, it's just a sausage wrapped in dough to look like a mummy," Liam tells him.

"Oh, okay," Louis nods.

"Let's wash your hands first," Zayn says, guiding the boy over to the sink. He squeezes soap on the boy's palms and turns on the tap, allowing Louis to do the rest. Zayn pats his hands dry with the dish towel before they go back over to Liam. He's holding a can of crescent dough.

"Ready for the fun part," the man asks.

Louis nods eagerly. "Okay! On the count of three I want you to say 'pop'. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

"Pop," Louis calls out as the can of dough bursts open with a pop. 

Louis claps his hands together and chuckles at the noise. Liam flours the surface of the cutting board and rolls the dough out until it's flat. He takes a knife and cuts the dough into many thin, long strips. His husband takes a few sausages out of the packaging and lays them on a plate in front of Louis.

"Okay, so what you're gonna do is take a strip or two of this dough here," he says holding up the flimsy dough. "And then you take a sausage and you wrap it around it a few times like this. And when you're done just set it on that baking sheet right here."

Louis nods and copies Liam's actions. His mummy doesn't look as good as Liam's so he frowns and backs away from the counter. "Can't do it," he pouts.

Zayn rests his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Yes you can. Mummies aren't supposed to look perfect. Go on, give it another try," he says, pecking the boy on the cheek.

The boy walks forward again and picks up a strip of dough. This time he carefully wraps it around and decides to add another strip so it looks less bare. 

"Very good," Zayn praises. "See, you can do it, Lou!"

Louis smiles and finishes with just a little help from Liam. The man puts the tray in the oven.

"What are those," Louis asks, pointing to the tray on the bottom shelf of the oven. 

"Sweet potato fries. I thought their orange color would look cool for it being Halloween."

The boy smiles. "Cool!"

"These are only going to take a few minutes to cook. Would you mind waking up your brother," Liam asks. 

"Okay," Louis says. Before exiting the kitchen, Zayn helps him wash his hands one more time.

Louis walks through the living room and into the lounge. Harry is still passed out on the ground, squeezing the pillow Louis had been using extra hard. Louis walks over to the younger boy and kneels beside him. He almost feels guilty for having to disturb him, knowing it was his fault Harry didn't get as much sleep as usual last night. But he wants to talk and play and eat with him, so that's motivation enough to wake him as he was instructed to do.

"Hazza," Louis says quietly, running his hand up and down Harry's arm. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. It's time for dinner."

"Mmmph," Harry whines into the pillow.

Louis grins. "Don't you want to wake up? We're going trick or treating after dinner."

Harry's eyes flick open at the reminder that is indeed Halloween. He rolls his body over so it's facing Louis. His forehead rests on the older boy's thigh as he wills himself to wake up fully.

"Louwee," Harry hums.

"Hazza," Louis says in response. "Come on. Daddy wants you up now."

Harry sighs, " I'm up...I'm up."

"Then let's go sleepy head! You're gonna love dinner!"

"What is it," Harry asks.

"It's a surprise," Louis tells him with a cheeky grin. 

Louis stands and helps his brother from the floor. They hold hands as Louis takes him to the kitchen. The daddies look at them both with big smiles. Harry walks over to Liam and wraps his arms around the man's waist.

"Hi, Baby," he says in the boy's ear.

"Hi, Daddy," he says, now fully awake and eager for the nights activities. "C'n we go trick-er treating now," he asks.

"You haven't even eaten your dinner yet. Need fuel to go out, yeah? Just like a choo choo train. Besides, it doesn't officially start for an hour and a half."

"Aw, fooey" the boy pouts.

Liam chuckles. "Plenty of time to have fun tonight. And if you boys behave we'll even let you stay up a little past your bedtime."

Both boys mouths drop. "Really," Louis asks.

The daddies nod. "Yay," they cheer in unison. 

Zayn helps the boys into their highchairs and ties their bibs around their necks. He refills Louis' water and fills Harry up a cup of his own. He also gets two tall glasses of water for himself and his husband, setting those glasses down on the far sides of the high chair trays. The timer on the over dings and Liam opens the door, filling the air with the comforting scent of baked crescent dough. Zayn and him arrange the food on the boys' plates. The two watch with curiosity as they carefully add two dots of ketchup on the mummies, making little eyes. They each are given a handful of the fries and the plates are set down in front of the littles.

Harry gasps. "Mummy dogs!" He turns to face his brother. "Daddy made these last year, too!"

Zayn and Liam bring the ketchup bottle over and squirt some on the side of each plate for dipping before Zayn puts it back in the fridge and sits down in front of Harry. 

"Eat up, boys," he tells them, taking a bite of a fry. "Harry, do you want me to feed you?"

The boy shakes his head and picks up the "mummy", taking a big bite on his own and grinning. Louis also chows down and hums at the delicious taste. The daddies watch them eat happily. 

"Babe," Liam says to get his husband's attention. Zayn turns to see Liam holding a fry close to his face. "Extra crispy, just like you like."

Zayn grins and takes the fry from his husband using only his mouth. "Thanks!"

The boys giggle at the daddies' silly displays of affection. 

"Harry," Louis says, copying Liam. Harry looks over at Louis. The boy is holding a fry, stretching his arm out as far as he possibly can reach.

Instead of biting the fry like Zayn had, Harry just snatches the sweet potato with his fingers and dips it into his ketchup and eats it. 

"Do you like your meal," Liam asks.

"Uh-huh," Harry says enthusiastically. 

"Louis helped make it," Zayn tells the boy.

Harry’s eyes shine bright as he turns his head to look at his brother. "It's tastes super nummy, Loulou!"

"Thanks, Hazza," Louis blushes.

The rest of the meal is finished with more laughter, jokes, and playing with the food. All four have their bellies full and excitement for the night buzzing through their bodies. 

After faces have been washed and nappies have been changed, the daddies separate the boys to prepare them for the evening. Zayn takes Harry to their bedroom while Liam keeps Louis in the nursery. The boy stands in the middle of the room in only his nappy as Liam grabs a few things. The man returns and sets things down on the changing table. The first thing he holds up is Louis' deodorant. 

"Okay, Sweetie. Show me just how high you can raise your arms up," he encourages.

"To the ceiling, Daddy," Louis says, stretching his limbs, enjoying the burn. Liam uncaps the deodorant and rolls the stick over his armpits. Louis flinches and giggles. "Tickles!"

Liam smiles and sets the deodorant down. He picks up the plastic bag on a clothing hanger and unzips it, revealing to Louis his costume for the very first time. Louis squeals in excitement as he sees royal red and shining gold fabrics. 

His daddy takes the pants off the hanger and holds them open for Louis to step into. They are loose fitting around the legs but tight at the ankles. Then a white, flowy long sleeve shirt is brought over his head and arms. The shirt is tucked into waistline of the pants. For a moment, Louis truly believes he's stepped foot in the past and is a royal being prepared to take the thrown.

"Your cape, Your Royal Highness," Liam says as he shakes out the long red cape. It'd embroidered with gold stitching in an elegant pattern on the sides. This definitely isn't a basic costume you can get at Tesco. The daddies definitely spent a pretty penny on this costume.

Liam clasps the cape right above the boy's collarbones and adjusts it so it sits perfectly. 

"Now for your hair," Liam says.

"What're you gonna do," the boys asks. Louis used to style his hair all of the time, but since he's arrived it's remained fluffy and untamed the whole time.

"You'll see," Liam says, booping Louis on the nose.

Liam grabs a small pot of some sort of product that Louis can't read the label to from so far away and a hair brush. He unscrews the lid of the pot and dips his fingers in and lightly coats them before running his fingers through the tips of the boy's hair. He then takes the hair brush and brushes the strands up and forward, forming the basic quiff shape. He plays with it for a bit, trying to make it perfect. When he decides it's good enough, he lightly sprays it with a bit of hairspray, making sure to shield the boy's eyes. 

Liam grabs hold of Louis' hand, and first they walk over to the changing table to put the hair products down and Liam grabs the crown. He leads the boy out of the nursery and into the bathroom across the hall. They can hear Zayn chatting to Harry and the youngest boy giggling in the distance.

Liam flicks the bathroom light on and Louis gets a good look at himself in the mirror. He looks elegant enough to put Prince William to shame. 

"Now, the most important part of making my little prince into a king," Liam says holding the crown over the boy's head. Louis stands up straight and watches in the mirror as the gold plastic is lowered onto his hair. It fits perfectly and looks amazing. "My, my, my Your Majesty. You look mighty handsome."

Louis chuckles and wraps his arms around Liam's torso. He kisses the man's cheek and whispers a thank you. 

"You are so welcome, Louis. You deserve to have the greatest life and we intend on giving you the world," Liam promised. 

Louis can't help the massive smile on his face as he is carried down the stairs. He and Liam sit on the couch watching 'It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown' while they wait for the other two to be finished. 

Just as Charlie Brown whines about receiving another rock in his candy sack, they hear Harry's giggles and footsteps on the stairs.

Louis is blown away when his eyes glimpse up to the beautiful boy in Zayn's arms. His cheek bones have a shimmery powder on them. His eyelids are coated in a holographic silver glitter that extends to the sides of his eyes. The light of the setting sun streaming through the windows reflects on the glitter, revealing little specks of the rainbow. 

Harry's costume is more simple than Louis thought it would be. He's wearing white skinny jeans that hug his waist and a white sweater with little silver strings in the knit. He has wings coming out of the back that don't appear to be attached to the sweater. Louis wonders if he is wearing them underneath the top with cuts in the sweater to allow the white feathers to hang out. On top of his head sits a golden ring that is pinned into his curls. A halo so beautiful that only Harry should ever be wearing it.

"There's my beautiful little angel," Liam says taking Harry from Zayn's arms and propping him on his hip. He walks around cooing at Harry and bouncing him. Louis can't help but stare at Harry as if a real angel was actually in his presence. He was always raised to believe Halloween is a demonic holiday, yet here they celebrate it in such an innocent, friendly way. Nothing bad has happened at all. Nobody is gathering around a fire chanting about death and sacrificing any animals. Harry is the exact opposite of everything he's ever been told of the children that go trick-or-treating. 

Liam sets Harry down on the couch next to Louis and the daddies stand in front of them. Harry leans his body into Louis', careful that neither of their head pieces are bumped. Louis notices that the boy smells sweeter than usual tonight, as if he's wearing some sort of women's body spray or lotion. 

"Now, we have some ground rules for tonight," Zayn says. Liam nods and they look at the boys with extremely serious faces. "Rule number one, you each must hold one of our hands tonight while we are walking. When we say it's okay, you can let go and go up to the doors, but if either of you break this rule and run off, we will not hesitate to end the night early and just go home.

"Rule number two, you must have good manners. Always say thank you when someone gives you candy. Just remember, they are doing this out of the kindness of their own hearts.

"And rule number three," Liam says. "If either of you are need something or feel uncomfortable at all, you must tell us so we can help."

"Those are our rules. Are you both going to follow them," Zayn asks.

"Yes, Papa," they say at the same time.

The daddies smile. "Good. Then let's get your shoes on and go have some fun," Zayn says, lightening the mood in the room.

The boys leap off the couch and jump around a bit before following the husbands to the entry way. Harry is put into white Converse sneakers while Louis wears black Vans. They don't exactly match his costume, but Liam tells him that they will be much more comfortable to walk in.

The boys are each given plastic pumpkin pails for their candy. Louis grins at the novelty of the pumokins as they look just like the ones he sees in the movies. Zayn grabs the diaper bag which doesn't have as much as it normally does because there wouldn't be a place to change them even if they needed to. They are really only bringing it along because they have extra sweaters and an emergency aid kit inside. Liam holds Harry's hand and Zayn takes Louis' as they exit the front door, making sure to lock up behind them.

There is still some sunlight. Some houses have their porch lights on to signal they are giving out candy. A few caregivers and littles in various costumes are prancing around, eagerly filling their bags with goodies. 

The daddies lead the boys down their own sidewalk and onto the main concrete. A little dressed as a vampire walks past them with his own daddy. Louis flinches and moves closer to Zayn, afraid the boy could actually be a real vampire. 

"Don't worry, Dove. These are just costumes." Louis nods but still sticks close to his Papa.

They reach the first house, which is only three away from their own. Liam and Zayn release their hands. "Remember, use your manners," Liam reminds. 

The boys run forward. Louis lets Harry be the doorbell ringer for the night. Harry eagerly presses the button and they hear the chiming from inside. A woman opens the door and smiles down at the two.

"Trick-er treat," Harry sings. Louis was unsure of what to do. He had seen people say that in movies but wasn't sure if that was actually what normal people chanted, but apparently it's true.

"Oh, my! Aren't you two looking spiffy," she comments.

She drops a candy bar into their pumpkins before looking down. "Oh, am I your first house of the night?"

"Yep," Harry replies.

"Well in that case," she says and reaches into her large bowl of candy and grabs two more candy bars. "Let's start you off good for the night," she says and sends a smile and wink to the waiting daddies. 

Both boys smile up at her. "Thank you," they say happily. 

"Have a good night," she calls as they skip over to Zayn and Liam. The husbands wave at the woman and take their hands again. 

"Very good manners," Liam tells them.

They walk the boys over to the next house. There is a man and his wife sitting in rocking chairs on their porch just waiting for the little trick or treaters. Zayn and Liam have talked to them a handful of times before and know that they moved here a few months ago and have been waiting patiently to find a sub to sign a contract to be their little. 

They give the boys consent and let them move forward. Louis grabs Harry's hands and helps him up the few steps on the porch.

"Trick or treat," they cheer loudly, Louis feeling much more confident this time.

"Look at that, James. We have an angel and a prince right here," the woman says happily to her husband.

Harry shakes his head. "Loulou is a king," he tells them.

The woman stands and playfully bows. "My apologies, Your Highness."

The boys giggle and the husband gives them their candy.

"Thank you," they says and return to their daddies.

They go to a few more houses on their side of the street before Zayn and Liam pick the boys up and safely carry them across the street. Louis clings tightly to Zayn's neck when he sees a boy with green skin and scars allover his body being walked around with a leasg around his torso. Harry on the other hand points to the boy and says 'Hi Frank'stein!'

When they reach the other side, the boys look around. Harry spots a familiar blond head bobbing up and down as he walks around. Harry gasps and sticks out his finger. "Daddy, look! it's NiNi!"

At the sound of his name being called, Niall's head snaps up to see his uncles, best friend, and Louis only two houses away. Not caring about any of the rules set by Nick that night, Niall's face cracks into a smile and he races towards the family. 

Harry squirms in Liam's arms until he is set on the ground. "NiNi!"

"Harry," Niall squeals as he collides with Harry and they wrap their arms around eachother in a long hug. 

"Niall," Nick calls from behind. His caregiver runs up to them as well. "Ni, I know you're excited but I told you not to run off like that. You could get hurt, Honey."

The blond releases Harry and looks up at Nick with puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, da-Nick."

Nick places a kiss on his cheek and pats his shoulder. The other four are now able to get a good look at the blond. He's wearing a navy blue sailor suit and a white cap. Zayn and Liam coo at the boy. 

"NiNi, can you guess what I am," Harry asks, twirling around to show off his outfit.

"You're an angel," Niall grins.

"How'd you guess so fast," Harry asks in shock.

The blond chuckles, "Because you told me you were going to be angel a million times!"

Harry blushes, "Oh, yeah!"

Niall turns to Louis. "I like your costume, Louis! You sure a cool king!"

Louis smiles. "Thanks, Pal!"

Harry turns around and grabs hold of Liam's arm and tugs it lightly. "Daddy, can we tricker-treat wiff NiNi and Nicky?"

"I don't see why not," Liam says.

The three little boys cheer and Harry pulls them into a group hug. The daddies and Nick smile. "But first things first," Nick says. "We need a picture of you three."

"Okay," Harry says loudly, not giving the other boys a choice before he tightly pulls them to his side with his arms around their shoulders. Halloween is one of Harry's favorite holidays and nothing and nobody could ever take his excitement away from him.

After the photo is taken, they hold hands again and the three men walk the boys down the street letting them go collect their candy. While the Liam and the boys are talking to a man on his porch, Zayn takes the opportunity to talk to Nick.

"So, how have things been with Niall? Is he adjusting well?"

Nick nods, "Yeah, I'd say so. But he keeps having nightmares and I've caught him a time or two crying out for Josh in the middle of the night."

"That's to be expected," Zayn says. "I noticed earlier though that he almost called you daddy."

The other man grins. "He's been doing that quite a lot. It's almost like he's confused about who I am. I would love more than anything to be his daddy. But...you know...can't exactly make him."

Zayn gives the man a reassuring squeeze around his elbow. "Don't worry, mate. When the time comes, he'll come around to it."

Nick doesn't have time to respond because his arms are suddenly full of the beautiful blond boy, showing him what kind of sweets he was just given and how the man had let them see his new puppy.

The boys finish up this street and Zayn and Liam decide they are allowed to continue on half of the next street before they go home. The three littles are carried across the street to the next little neighborhood of houses. The three men decide to carry them up to the porches now that they are in a less familiar neighborhood. 

Harry pushes the door bell and a man opens the door. He's dressed like a farmer and has a big straw hat hanging off the back of his head. In his arms is a large, brown paper bag.

"Evening folks!"

"Trick or treat," the boys sing.

They hold out their pumpkin pails and the man reaches into the bag and pulls out a red, shining apple and slips it into Niall's pumpkin, and then Harry's, and finally an apple is given to Louis. The blue eyed boy's nose scrunches up and he squints his eyes.

"An apple?"

"Yep," the man replies. "Vitamin C is good for ya!"

"Don't you have any candy?"

The man is taken back by how the boy responded to him. He looks up at the daddies who have shock written over their faces. Louis rolls his eyes at the man and turns his body, taking Harry's hand and pulling him away from the house. He's stopped by Zayn's hands on his chest. "Woah, woah, woah there, Dove. You need to go back there and apologize to that man and say thank you."

"Why," Louis asks, genuinely confused. It's not his fault the man doesn't understand Halloween. 

"Because Louis," Liam says. "He gave you a treat and you promised us good manners."

"But I thought this was the trick to trick or treating."

The daddies chuckle at Louis. The boy frowns in confusion. "No, Baby. He's just giving you a healthy treat. And he was nothing but kind to you so we expect you to go up there and apologize or else we're going home."

Wanting more candy, Louis groans and turns around. He walks up to the stairs but stays on the ground below. He cranes his neck up to look at the man. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the apple."

The farmer smiles. "That's okay. You're forgiven."

Louis returns to his family and they, along with Niall and Nick, finish up the rest of that side of the street. At the end, Nick decides to take Niall to a few more houses. They say their goodbyes and Nick promises a sad Niall and Harry that they would drop by in a day or two for a play date. After many hugs , the two depart. Zayn and Liam carry their littles home. Louis' legs are tired from all of that walking, which wasn't much of a distance but his legs haven't been used that much recently. Harry is overall very tired and rests his head in the crook Liam's neck, hiding his face from the cool October air. They reach their house and Zayn unlocks the door, letting everyone inside. Harry and Louis perk up once again, preparing themselves for their candy feast. They are brought to the living room where Louis' crown, cape, and shoes are removed. Zayn takes off Harry's halo and shoes and switches his white sweater for a baggy gray jumper. Louis' previous guess was correct as a strap around Harry's chest is undone, releasing the wings from his body. Once the boys are comfy, they crawl onto their couch and grab their pumpkins.

"Not so fast, boys," Liam says.

"Huh," Harry asks.

"We need to check your candy first," Zayn says.

"Check it for what?"

"Just to make sure it's all okay and that there isn't anything funny in it," they're told.

Reluctantly, the pumpkins are taken away from them and they are told to stay in the living room. Zayn unpauses Charlie Brown for them and they cuddle under the warm blanket waiting for their mountains of candy to be returned. Harry snuggles into Louis, paying no attention to the glitter he's smearing all over Louis' top. Louis doesn't care though because it's not like he does the laundry here.

"We should stay up all night," Louis says to himself. 

"Not 'upposed to," Harry tells him. "Daddy 'nd Papa no like that."

"It's Halloween, Haz. Shouldn't we break the rules?"

"Don't wanna get in trouble," Harry says.

Louis sighs and looks at the tv now. "Fine..."

The daddies return two minutes later with the all of the candy now combined into a bowl. The apples were removed and they also took out a few pieces of candy they didn't want the boys eating, like sour candies.

The bowl is set on the ground and the boys roll off the couch and crawl over to their treasure trove, cheering along the way.

The first thing Harry does is squeal at all of the packets of M&Ms. The youngest boy scrambles to gathet up the little brown bags before Louis has a chance to take any. The daddies tell them from behind to not eat too much, but neither boy listens as they begin cramming their faces with taffies and chocolates. Harry requires Louis' help with opening nearly every wrapper, but the older boy is more than happy to help his brother out. 

Liam and Zayn quickly sneak a couple of pieces for themselves and sit close to each other on the couch, watching their little boys happily indulge themselves on the ground.

After the boys have the boys have had around ten pieces of candy, the husbands declare that they have had enough. The boys pout and cling to the bowl. They have to pry the candy out of their fingers with threats of a time out if they don't behave.

The boys are carried upstairs to the bathroom and sat on the counter. Zayn washes as much of the glitter from Harry's face as he can, but there is still quite a bit of rainbow specks on his face that simply won't go away. They then have the boys brush their teeth to remove all of the sugar from the evening. The boys whine, wanting more candy. They are promised more tomorrow, but they are on a sugar high now and want their sweets now. 

When they get to the nursery their costumes are completely removed and they are changed and put in footie pajamas. Harry is a jumping, giggly mess as he swings off of Louis' arm that he's been holding onto. 

"Bugaboo, you need to calm down now," Liam tells him. 

Harry fidgets around, far too excited and awake considering his normal bedtime was an hour ago. Louis is also jumpy, but his body more accustomed to large amounts of junk and sugar than Harry's. 

They are taken to their daddies bedroom and they all cuddle together on the big bed. The men feed the boys their nighttime bottles and rub their backs in an attempt to make them sleepy. They go so far as to sing them lullabies. When the littles' eyes are beginning to struggle at staying open, they are brought back to the nursery and laid down in their cribs. Zayn goes over to them, tucking the blankets around them so they are snuggly little bugs. Liam reads them The Cow Jumped Over The Moon in his gentle voice that doesn't match his large body at all. The windows are locked, the nightlight is turned on, and just to be sure, Zayn checks the baby monitor to assure that it is now properly working after last night's failure. Once the story is over, Zayn and Liam kiss their babies goodnight and exit the room.

Louis has no idea if Harry is still awake or not, he himself is extremely tired, but his body craves more candy and excitement. He wants adventure! He waits quite a bit of time before acting upon those urges. What feels like hours later, which is really only 35 minutes after the men had left their room, Louis stands up in his crib and throws his leg over the side before he heaves himself down, landing more gracefully than last night.

He tiptoes away from his crib and towards the doorway. A whisper stops him in his tracks. He turns around to see Harry sitting up in his own crib. The older boy mentally slaps himself and sneaks over to Harry.

"Where're you going," Harry whispers.

"Downstairs," Louis whispers as quietly as he possibly can. 

"Why," Harry says, rubbing his eyes with closed fists to help him see better in the limited lighting. 

"Want more candy," his brother shrugs.

Louis starts walking away but hears his voice again. He quickly turns around hushes Harry. "Take me with," Harry pleads.

Louis nods and has Harry wrap his arms around Louis' neck. Louis uses all of his strength to safely pull Harry out of the crib and on the ground. He presses his lips to the boys ears and whispers, "You need to be very quiet. Got that? Don't make any sounds." He sees Harry's head nodding and decides he can trust him. 

Together, they creep out of the nursery while remaining quiet. Harry holds Louis' hand with a death grip. When they are in the hall they hear light snoring coming from the direction of the daddies' room and decide they're okay to continue. Louis leads Harry to the stairway and just as Louis' foot hits the first stair, he feels Harry stop them like a dropped anchor.

"What's wrong," the older boy whispers.

"I'm scared," Harry whines.

Louis hushes him and pulls the boy into a hug. "Do you want to go back," he asks the younger one.

Harry shakes his head. "Stay wiff you."

"Okay, how about this. Sit down and slide down the steps on your butt. One by one," Louis suggests. 

Harry nods and Louis shows him what to do. Louis makes it halfway down the stair way before he hears the sliding against the carpet. He looks back to see Harry clinging to the rail as he concentrates on going down the steep steps. Louis reaches the bottom and stands, waiting for Harry to finish scooting himself down. Once the younger boy is down, he engulfs Louis in a tight embrace, allowing the jitters he had from doing that by himself melt away in Louis' warm arms. The older boy kisses Harry's temple and tells him he did a good job.

"Now where is the candy," Louis asks. 

Harry shrugs and they go into the kitchen. Immediately their eyes go to the top of the fridge where the purple plastic bowl is sitting. Harry is the one to reach for it because he is taller. He grabs the bowl and hands it to Louis with a big smile on his face as if they had just found the Holy Grail. 

"Let's go watch TV," Louis says.

"But Papa 'nd Daddy don't want us touching the tv," Harry says.

"They won't know. Besides, we won't touch the tv, we'll use the remote," Louis says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hesitantly, Harry follows his brother into the living room. They sit on the couch and sit the bowl of candy between them. Louis grabs the remote and turns the tv on. They flinch when the tv makes a loud sound and instantly turn the volume down to barely audible. Harry tears open a packet of M&Ms and pops a few in his mouth and Louis searches Netflix for something to watch. He accidentally drops the remote on the ground and when he reaches to pick it up he notices that it had clicked onto a movie when it hit the floor. 

"What did you pick," Harry asks.

"Not sure," Louis says. Whatever it is, he's sure it'll be okay.

The boys sit back and relax in the dark living room, snacking on the candy as they watch a family made up of a mom, dad, and three daughters exit their car and walk up to presumably their new house. The house looks old and worn down, with white paint chipping off the side. Harry scoots in closer to Louis as the music changes to some sort of orchestra number. It has an eerie tone as the middle daughter is exploring the attic. She goes over to a box she sees in the corner and bends down to examine it's contents. She finds a music box and curiously twists the knob on the side a few times. The box springs open and plays a lulling song, but instantly a face appears in the reflection and she drops the box and runs.

Harry and Louis scream. The bowl of candy goes flying onto the ground as they cling to each other and both cry. The movie continues playing as they are both too paralyzed in fear to reach for the remote to turn it off. 

They hear stomps from upstairs and only squeeze each other closer. Harry screams that there is a ghost upstairs. They shriek when they hear loud footsteps on the stairs and close their eyes as tight as they can be.

The light flicks on and they look up to see the worried faces of Zayn and Liam. "What's going on in here," Zayn asks. He looks at the horror movie being played and immediately shuts the tv off.

Harry runs forward and wraps his arms around Zayn. "Papa," he cries.

Louis covers himself with the blanket and hides, still frightened and not wanting to get punished. 

"How did you boys get down here," Liam asks, going over to Louis and picking him up from where he was sitting.

The boys remain quiet except for Harry's crying and Louis' sniffles. 

"Answer us," Zayn says in a serious tone.

"Wan-ded candy," Harry cries into his chest.

"So you snuck out of your cribs," Zayn asks.

Harry nods. 

"And the movie? Why on earth did you pick such a scary movie," Liam asks Louis, knowing he's probably behind most of this.

"Was an accident," the blue eyed boy mutters. 

"How was any of this an accident? You know you aren't supposed to leave your cribs without help or go downstairs without us. You were told it was bedtime and no more candy. You both disobeyed us and we're very disappointed in you," Liam says.

"No spanks," Harry pleads.

Zayn shakes his head. "No, we aren't going to punish you because it's the middle of the night and we wouldn't wait to punish you until the morning because that it pointless. We want you to apologize and pick up all of this candy."

The boys nod sadly. 

Harry is the first to apologize. "Sowwy, Papa," he says, hugging Zayn and giving him a kiss. He repeats his actions with Liam. "Sowwy, Daddy."

The men look at Louis now who is situated in Liam's lap staring down at his fingers. The boy swallows his pride.

"Sowwy, Daddy," he says, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. 

"You're forgiven. Go apologize to Papa," Liam commands. 

Louis nods and peels himself away from Liam. He walks over to Zayn who's arms are open wide for Louis to place himself in. Louis pecks his jaw and apologies. 

"Good boys, " Zayn says. "Now clean up your mess so we can go back to bed."

The boys kneel down and scoop all of their candy up and put it back in the bowl. When they get every last piece, they hand it to Liam who takes it to the kitchen and hides it somewhere else. The men carry Harry and Louis upstairs and put them back in their cribs. They kiss their foreheads and whisper good nights. Neither boy plans on leaving their cribs in the middle of the night ever again, disappointment filling their minds and too much sugar hurting their tummies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam are basically the Martha Stewart of Halloween :)
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	37. Doctors Don't Get Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you follow the twitter account, you know that just a few hours ago I was going to post this chapter but ao3 deleted my draft. Well I just rewrote this entire thing in an hour and a half so it may not be very good quality. But I tried really hard and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Love you all ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Warning- small amount of smut in the beginning.

Zayn rolls onto his stomach as he reaches his arm out and blindly searches for his phone. He turns the alarm off and groans into his pillow, tired from the shortened amount of sleep they got. "Li, " he hums, cuddling close to his husband.

"Mmm,  why does morning always come so quickly," Liam whines.

Zayn chuckles. "Suppose it's just mother nature's way of getting back at everyone. Karma is a bitch."

"Guess you're right," the  younger man sighs. "Sorry, don't mean to bitch. Just frustrated lately."

"Think the boys are awake yet," Zayn asks, kissing Liam's collarbone.

"I doubt it,  why?"

"Oh, no reason," he says promiscously. He continues kissing his husband, but his lips go lower and lower, trailing from his neck to his waistline. He tugs Liam's shirt up and reveals the toned abs Liam has worked so hard to achieve. "My strong man," Zayn moans.

He watches as slowly, a tent forms against his pajama bottoms. 

"Babe, stop. You're getting me all riled up," Liam whines. 

The older smirks. "Who says that's a bad thing?"

"Fuck," Liam groans.

Zayn hooks his fingers around the waistband of the pajama bottoms and slides them down, Liam helping him along the way. Once they are pooling around his feet, the black haired man yanks them off and tossing them to the ground. Liam, who never wears briefs when he sleeps, has his hand wrapped around himself.  

"Hey, no," Zayn says, batting his hand away. "Let me take care of you," he whispers, voice filled with lust. 

Liam nods and throws his head back when he feels his cock being engulfed by that is moist heat of Zayn's mouth. Zayn goes straight for it and take him all in one go before pulling back and bobbing his head up and down. Liam tries to conceal his moans by biting down on his hand, but nothing can stop the whimpers every time Zayn hums, the vibrations making him impossibly even more aroused. Zayn pulls back and suck on the tip of his husband's cock while he uses his hand to jerk the rest. Soon enough Liam is cumming down his throat with a half-scream of Zayn's name. He pants as Zayn pulls away and lays next to him.

"Thanks," he says breathily. 

"No worries. My husband was stressed and I'll always be there to ease your burdens," he says, pecking Liam on the lips. 

Liam laughs a little. "I swear, sometimes you act like we're in some sort of movie or novel."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Definitely not. But what about you? Do you need any help yourself," he says, hand traveling down Zayn's body.

"I'm fine, Babe."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now come on, the boys are probably up now waiting for us."

Liam blushes, hoping that they are still sleeping so that they didn't hear anything.  Zayn and Liam finally will themselves off their bed and get dressed and wash their hands and face. They brush their teeth and do their hair, ending up with almost matching quiffs.  

Once they're done they make their bed and leave the room. They walk into the nursery to find Harry already laying awake. The youngest is talking to his teddy and doesn't notice his daddies' presence. Their attention is taken away from Harry as they hear loud snoring coming from a few feet away. 

"Morning, Baby," Zayn says as he goes over to Harry. 

"Papa," the boy says happily. 

Liam walks over to Louis' crib and looks down at him. The boy normally never snores and his nose has snot dripping out of it. 'He must be conjestested,' Liam thinks.

"Louis," Liam says quietly. He puts a hand on the lads back and rubs his muscles. "Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Louis opens one eye and peaks up at the man. Liam gives him a soft smile before lowering the front of the crib and picking the boy up. 

Louis whines as his pjs are taken off and he's laid out on the cold changing table. He tries rolling off but Liam stops him. "Woah. Okay don't do that, Bud. Don't want you to get hurt."

The boy groans and when Liam turns away from him to grab the wipes Louis sits up on the table. Liam turns around puts his hands on the boy's waist to stop him. "Louis, if you don't stay still and lay down I'm gonna have to use the holders."

"Nooooo, " the boy whines.

"Everything okay over there," Zayn asks from where he's dressing Harry.

"Just a cranky, tired boy who doesn't want to lay still," Liam says as he guides Louis down and this time reaches for the supplies he needs with one hand while the other stays pinned to the boy's tummy to prevent him from leaving. He sets everything down by Louis' feet and gives the boy a forehead kiss to calm him down. "Sweetie, please cooperate for me."

Louis stops fidgeting and goes slack against the pillow. The first thing the man does is wipe around Louis' nose with a tissue. Once the kleenex is disposed of, Liam untapes his nappy and pulls it down. He notices how dark the boy's urine is and remembers from med school the charts they had to study and determines Louis is just a tad bit dehydrated. He wipes up everything the best that he can. 

"Nooooo," Louis cries as the cold wipes touch his bum and bits. 

"Shhhhh, you're okay," Liam tells him. "Can you hold your legs up for me?"

Louis shakes head crosses his arms over his head so he can't see anything. "Nuh-uh."

"That's okay. No need to get upset."

"Need some help," Zayn asks.

"Yeah, uh could you hold his legs up?"

Zayn nods even though he knows he can't see him. He looks down at Harry who is hugging Zayn's hips. "Harry, why don't you go in the closet and pick out a onesie for your brother to wear."

The boy looks up excitedly. "I can do that!"

He watches Harry skip over to the closet and walks over to his fussy little one  and his husband. "You okay, Lou," he says as he raises the boys legs to his chest.

Louis just whines and says nothing. Zayn massages the boy's scalp while Liam finishes changing him.

Liam tapes the diaper up and Zayn helps the boy off the table. Louis hangs onto his arms meekly as he is walked into the center of the room. Harry comes out of the closet carrying a fuzzy, pink onesie with a giant grin on his face.

"I picked this one! 'Cause when I weared it last time I got lotsa cuddles!"

The daddies chuckle at Harry's enthusiasm. 

"Dove, is this alright," Zayn asks.

Louis nods,  not actually seeing whatever it was that selected. 

Liam takes the onesie from Harry and thanks him with a kiss. He unzips the back and with great effort he and Zayn manage to dress the boy. Louis offers no help as he clings to Zayn's shirt and whines every time a new body part is pulled on. When the back is done up, he looks down and grimaces at the ugly outfit but remains quiet. He wonders why anyone in their right mind would buy such an atrocious getup. 

"I'd say it's breakfast time," Zayn says, picking Louis up.  Liam grabs Harry and they exit the nursery and go downstairs to the kitchen. The boys are placed in their highchairs. Louis immediately hunches forward and rests his face against the table tray, relishing in the cool surface against his burning cheek. He flips his face over and lets out a satisfied puff of breath as that cheek chills. 

Liam walks over to him with a bowl of cereal and a sippy cup of juice. The man chuckles. "Wakey, wakey," he sings. "Can't have you sleeping in here like that."

Louis groans and pulls his body up into a normal sitting position. The food is set in front of him and he gags looking at the little hoop shaped cereal drowning in watery milk. When nobody is looking, Louis pushes the bowl a few inches away from him and closer to the edge. Liam returns with his own bowl and sits in front of him. He frowns, knowing he didn't leave the bowl that far from Louis. He pushes it back over to the boy and sets his own bowl in it's place and a mug of tea. Louis looks over in his dazed state to see Zayn already making airplane noises while directing Harry's breakfast into his mouth. Watching the boy sloppily eat makes his stomach gurgle in disgust. 

"What's wrong, Baby," Liam asks.

Louis shakes his head and tucks his chin into his chest.

Liam grabs the boy's spoon and scoops up a bite of cereal. "Open up," he encourages. Louis turns his face away from the food. "Come on, Honey. You gotta eat."

"Noooo, Daddy," he complains. 

"Lou, you need to. It's not good to skip meals."

"Noooo," he refuses once again.

"What about drinking your juice," Zayn suggests. 

Louis eyes the sippy cup. He knows the cold liquid would feel amazing against his sore throat, but sugar doesn't sound appetizing at all. He shrugs and picks the cup up by its handle and brings it to his lips. He takes a sip and lets the cooling effect sink in. His stuffy nose doesn't allow him to taste very much, but he can still tell it's sour. It feels okay, until the juice reaches his stomach and he feels the acidic. He frowns and pushes the cup as far away from him as he can manage. 

Liam and Zayn share a concerned look. "Are you not feeling well, Dove," the older man asks.

Louis shakes his head and keeps his eyes glued to the floor.

"Okay. You can have a bottle instead," Liam says and quickly eats the last bit of his breakfast before he clears the highchair's table. He removes Louis' bib but keeps the boy in the chair while he makes the bottle. Zayn tries talking to him, but Louis simply lowers his head back onto the tray and miserably waits for when he is allowed to go back to sleep. 

"Is Loulou okay," Harry asks Zayn.

The man nods. "He's just not feeling well. It's best if you let him rest today, okay?"

"But when I don't feel good you cuddle me. I wanna cuddle wiff him," Harry tells him.

"Baby, you know your rules. Louis needs to rest so he can feel better," Liam says as he twists the cap on the bottle. The truth is, Harry has a weak immune system and gets colds almost every time he's near someone who is ill. Harry frowns and finishes up his juice.

The tray is lifted from the highchair and placed to the side. Liam carefully takes Louis from his spot and lifts him onto his hip. He grabs the bottle from where he left it. He added a scoop of formula to the mixture to make sure Louis gets proper vitamins and minerals he needs, as well as a little bit of cocoa powder for sweetness to mask the formulas taste. 

They sit down on the couch in the living room. Liam adjusts Louis so he is half laying on his lap with his resting on the man's shoulder and his back curved into the crook of Liam's arm. "Do you want a movie on," Liam asks. 

Louis nods so Liam picks up the remote on the side table and flicks the telly on. He brings up the Netflix 'Kids and Family' category. Deciding he wants Louis to be stress free and even littler while he is sick, Liam scrolls through the ages 2-4 category. He settles on the Winnie the Pooh movie. Louis ignores the first few minutes, since he's grown accustomed to cartoons now and the opening sequence is live action. 

Liam brings the bottle up to Louis' lips now that it's had plenty of time to cool down. Hesitantly, Louis latches his lips around the nipple and sucks in some of the sweet milk. When Christopher Robin and Pooh meet, his eyes never leave the screen. He continues drinking his milk at a slow pace. Liam watches the boy's face in fascination. To him, the cute little noises coming from his mouth, the dribbling milk on the side of his lips, and the focus in his eyes could all be named the eighth wonder to the world.

Louis takes in some of the milk a little too quickly a sputters it out, coughing. Liam immediately pulls the milk away and sits the boy up, rubbing his back until the coughing fit finishes. Louis whines into his neck and Liam kisses the crown of his head till the boy is content.

"Daddy," Louis whines. 

"I know, Baby, I know."

"Feel icky."

"I know, Honey. We're gonna get you all better as soon as possible, okay," Liam says. 

The boy nods and turns his body so he's laying again. Liam pecks his warm forehead. "Baba," Louis asks, dropping his jaw.

"Course, Little One."

The nipple of the bottle is slipped into his mouth again. Louis focuses on sucking for a few seconds before his attention is taken away by the bouncing Tigger on the screen. The boy's eyes light up and he claps his hands a few times when the orange creature sings his song about being wonderful. 

Zayn enters the room carrying Harry bridal style. Harry's hands are traveling up Zayn's face, fingers tangling in the black hair, ruining all neatness that was there before. Zayn smiles fondly at their youngest, though. 

"How's our little patient feeling," Zayn asks.

Louis is too distracted by the movie to even pick up on the question. "He's a little warm. Think you could grab the thermometer? "

"Yeah, sure thing," Zayn says. 

He takes Harry with him back into the kitchen. He sets the boy on the counter in front of him and opens the drawer that they keep the baby thermometer in. He finds it and checks the batteries. 

"Do me! Do me," Harry begs.

"Okay, but there's no need to scream," Zayn says.

"Sorry, Papa," Harry says.

Zayn turns the thermometer on and holds it up to Harry's forehead. He pushes back the curls and rolls the device above his device. Harry giggles at the tickling feeling. The device beeps and Zayn examines it, sighing in relief that Harry's only slightly above normal by a few ticks above 37°. He's still has a good feeling the youngest is going to get sick too, considering his history of getting sick.

He flips the thermometer around and shows Harry. "All good, see?"

Harry smiles and wraps his arms around Zayn's neck. The man carries him back to the living room. He hands Liam the thermometer. "I'm gonna take this little jumping bean upstairs. Call me if you need anything," he tells his husband. "You too, Lou. Tell me if Daddy isn't spoiling you enough," he says, patting Louis' head. 

Liam shakes his head, laughing at what Zayn said. The now empty bottle is pulled away from Louis' lips and set to the side. He switches the thermometer on and brings it to Louis' temple, rolling it in circles. It isn't long before the beeping starts. He checks it and frowns, his fever being a little worse than he thought it would be at 38.1°.

"Poor little baby," he coos and massages Louis' tummy. The boy groans and tries moving away from the hand. "Aw, what's wrong?"

"Tumtum huwts," Louis pouts.

"Okay, Honey, " Liam says and adjusts Louis' body so he is pressed tummy to tummy with Liam. The man rubs his back a little before he starts patting him, encouraging any burping that might get the painful air out of his stomach.

Louis emits a small burp but that only makes him feel worse. Liam continues patting his back. The boy takes a deep breath in and he thinks he's about to burp, but instead bile raises from throat and he vomits up almost the entire bottle of milk onto Liam's shoulder, the front of the onesie, and the brand new white couch. 

Louis shrieks out a cry. "I'm sowwy," he sobs. 

"Hey," Liam says, standing them both up. He wants to gag at the smell of the vomit but doesn't because that would only make the boy feel worse. "Louis, it's okay. This can all be cleaned, yeah?"

Louis cries louder and Liam takes them up the stairs, cringing because of the vomit making his shirt stick to his back. They walk into the bathroom and Liam sets Louis down on the counter. He removes his own shirt and then he helps the crying little out of the pink suit. He takes a wash cloth from the towel cabinet and wets it with warm water, cleaning off Louis' mouth and neck. 

"Let's brush your teeth," Liam says and holds out the toothpaste covered brush. Louis only stares at it. Liam sighs and tells him to open his mouth. He brushes for the boy before giving him a tiny bit of water to help him swish and spit. He cleans the brush off and puts it back in the holder. "Good boy."

He picks Louis up and takes him first to the laundry room to add the dirty clothes to the washer, then to the nursery for a nappy change. Once the boy is changed and has a new set of pajamas on, Liam takes him to the guest bedroom and tucks him into the big bed. Louis doesn't like the big bed. He feels tiny, like it's going to swallow him whole. He holds Sally and hides his face in the stuffie's soft belly.

"Daddy," he says, reaching his arms to Liam.

"I'm here, Baby," Liam assures the boy. He climbs on the bed and lays ontop of the blanket next to the boy, holding him and kissing his head. "Want Daddy to sing you to sleep?"

Louis nods. 

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love you

He watches the boy's eyes close slowly, eyelashes fluttering, casting shadows on his cheekbones. He slowly gets up from the bed, not wanting to wake him. 

Liam leaves Louis with just the light of the window. He walks down the hallway to his bedroom where Zayn and Harry are cuddling on the bed. Zayn has a storybook in his hand and Harry is fascinated and pointing at all of the painted characters. They look up when Liam comes in. 

"Where's Louis...and your shirt," Zayn asks.

"He threw up while I was burping him. I put him in the guest room. Do you think you could clean the couch before it stains? I would but I have vomit on my back and in my hair I think. I really need a shower."

"Yeah, don't worry about It," Zayn tells him.

"Thanks, Babe."

Zayn reads Harry the last few pages of the book before taking him to the playroom. "Harry, I'm gonna go downstairs now and clean the couch. Daddy will be out of the shower soon. Will you stay here and be a good boy," Zayn asks.

The brunette nods. "Yes, Papa."

Zayn ruffles his curls. "My sweet boy."

Harry blushes and plops his bum down on the ground in front of his toy cars. Zayn watches him for a few moments before he decides it's okay to go downstairs. Harry picks up the police car and runs it up and down the sides of the toy chest making siren noises. He takes another car, a red one, and drives it faster than the police car. 

"Oh no! A bad guy," he says, pretending to be a cop. "Gotta catch him!"

"You can't get me," Harry says in a low voice, turning the red car and swiping it underneath the art table.

"Will too," the cop protests.

The boy has managed to have the high speed car chase hit almost every point in the room before the "bad guy" reaches the open closet door. He makes a sharp left turn into the room with the cop trailing behind. Harry excellerates the car forward a few feet and spins the cop car, flipping it into it's side.

"Oh no," he squeals and rights the car again. "The bad guy got away!"

Harry looks around his surroundings. The closet is dark, the only light coming through from the playroom. He sees the different costumes hanging up and one in particular catches his eyes. It's the white lab coat the daddies bought for him last year when he wanted to play doctor with Niall. He gets up from his spot on the floor and reaches for the coat, shrugging it on over his shoulders. He looks down at how it covers his pajamas down to his knees.

He scrambles out of the closet and over to his toy box. He throws the lid open and digs through the box. Dolls and stuffies are thrown about as the little rips through looking for what he wants. He pulls out the small white bag with the little red cross printed on it and grins. 

Harry stands up straight and walks over to the doorway. He peaks down the hall to make sure Papa is still downstairs. To his right, Harry hears his Daddy singing loudly and the sound of the shower going. He quietly walks down the hall and towards the guestroom, tip toeing over to the side of the bed. He peers down at his sleeping brother. Louis has never looked so weak and vulnerable and all Harry wants to do his help him get better. 

Harry jumps on the bed and Louis is jostled awake. The boy lets out a groan and opens his eyes to see Harry hovering over him. Harry hikes his shirt up so that it is pooling above his stomach.

"Hazza? What're you doing," Louis slurs. 

The youngest leans down and presses a kiss to Louis' tummy. "Making you feel better," he says simply and kisses right above his belly button. "Kisses make booboos better."

"Hazza! You're gonna get sick," he says in a concerned tone.

The curly haired boy reaches across the bed for the little bag. He unzips it and pulls out a plastic stethoscope. He puts the plugs in his ears and presses the round part to Louis' tummy, nodding like he's seen the nurses do when he goes to the doctor. "Sounds good," Harry says, kissing his tummy again.

"Harry, can't be in here," Louis says firmly.

The boy ignores Louis and crawls closer to his head. Louis tries sitting up and stopping the boy, but he's weak and Harry gently pushes him down against the pillow again. Harry leans over and presses a big kiss to Louis' temple,  and then again to his cheek.

"Please, listen to me. I don't want my brother getting sick."

Harry smiles, "Silly, Loulou. Doctors don't get sick," he tells him as if it's a matter of fact.

"You're not a doctor," Louis tells him, extremely exhausted. 

"Am too. Gonna make you feel better."

He opens the bag again and pulls out a small box and the a plastic toy syringe. The box is set to the side.  He rolls Louis' sleeve up despite the boy trying to push his arm away. "Hold Sally's hand," Harry says and hands the boy his stuffie. "This won't hurt," Harry says, presses the toy to Louis' arm, pushing down the plunger.

Though Louis can barely keep his eyes open and he's worried for Harry's health and well being,  the older boy can't help but feel a sense of warmth and love as Harry takes care of him. The younger boy is so innocent and truly believes that kisses heal, and Louis doesn't know if anyone else is this adorable on the planet. 

Harry picks up the box and pulls out a handful of neon bandaids. He unwraps them and begins placing them all over Louis' tummy and arms. Louis tries stopping him but Harry insists this is how to not be sick. He swipes the wrappers off the bed and they fly onto the floor. He takes out the last bandaid in the box, a bright pink one, and peels the paper from the back. He applies it right above Louis' eye brow and when Louis least expects it, the boy kisses over the bandaid, his lower lip also covering his eyelid. Louis blushes and looks into Harry's warm, beautiful, green eyes and gets lost. 

"Do you feel better now," Harry asks.

Louis lifts his feeble arm and rests his hand on Harry's chest, right over his heart. "Yes, I do. Thank you so much, Doctor Harry. You're the best little brother anyone could ask for."

Harry's face breaks out into a smile. He was told most of his life that he was worthless by his own blood - brother.  But Louis just told him differently. All he's ever wanted since he first found out about the blue eyed boy beneath was acceptance and to make him happy, and he really feels like he succeeded in that. 

"I love you, Lou," Harry whispers, tossing the little bag onto the ground. He pulls the white lab coat off and leaves it on the edge of the bed. He crawls over Louis and gets underneath the blanket to lay beside him. He cuddles in close to Louis and searches for his hand, squeezing tightly when finds it. "Bestest thing to feel better is cuddles."

The boys enjoy each other's body heat and rest their foreheads against each other. They watch eyelashes flutter against cheeks and listen to soft breaths. Harry plays with Louis' fingers,  twisting them and learning how each spot of skin feels. The older boy feels an overwhelming amount of sadness every time he Harry holds his hands. He's happy to know that he has the boy's affection, but just knowing all that he went through and how those incidents caused each little twitch and tremor breaks his heart. 

"Harry," the boys flinch when they hear the surprised voice from the foot of the bed. "What are you doing in here?"

Harry pulls away from Louis and sits up, criss crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap. He looks up at Zayn and Liam with innocent,  big doe eyes. "Making Loulou feel better."

"But you promised us you would give him space to get better," Zayn points out.

Harry shakes his head and points to the white coat. "I was a doctor! I helped him feel better. He told me so! Right, Louwee," he says, a bit panicky. 

"Much better," Louis soothes.

"Harry, we don't want you getting sick," Liam says, going over to the boy and picking him up from the bed.

"Doctors don't get sick! You told me so," Harry tells Liam.

"Aw, Bugaboo," Liam coos. "There's no need to get yourself all wound up."

"Just wanted to help," Harry mumbles.

"I know,  Sweetheart. But Louis needs lots of sleep to feel good," he explains. 

Liam takes Harry out of the guestroom, giving his husband an exasperated look. Zayn walks over to Louis and sits beside him on the bed. He chuckles. "You should see yourself right now, all covered up in plasters."

Zayn carefully peels the sticky plasters from his skin, trying his best not to tug on any tiny hairs. Louis is pliant and allows him to do so, mainly because he has no choice. His head is spinning and he wants to vomit again. The man lifts his fingers to the one above Louis' eye but the boy stops him, wrapping his fingers around the man's wrist.

"No, don't. This one's special," Louis mumbles. 

"Okay, Dove. I won't."

Zayn swipes Louis' hair back from his sweaty forehead. The boy's eyes are opening slower and slower as time goes on. Eventually his stops blinking all together and his snores begin. He stands up from the bed and turns on the little vaporizing machine, allowing it to softly blow towards his little baby's face.

Liam walks in and joins him, watching Louis sleep. "Harry insisted that if he couldn't be in here, Roger would have to watch over his big brother." He makes the bear dance around a little before laying it down next to Louis. Subconsciously, the sleeping boy grabs the bear and tucks it under his chin, lightly smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there is quite a lot of kisses in this story! But who said that's a bad thing? 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and subscribe! They let me know you want me to continue! 
> 
> Please follow the official Adopted twitter page! @adoptedfic


	38. Sick Little Babues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hello! Howdynamic! Aloha! 
> 
> This is jus another sick chapter.
> 
> Did you read the alternate ending to this fic yet? It's called Escape and it was highly requested. You can read it here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5058937 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter as we're approaching the end!

Harry huffs, not so gently laying down his head on the pillow and crossing arms. It's been an hour since he was taken away from Louis and he misses his brother already. Liam had tried keeping him entertained by playing Power Rangers with him, but that only furthered his upset state because the only person good at playing Power Rangers with is Louis. Harry ripped the Red Ranger out of his Daddy's hand and threw it at the wall, earning himself a time out. Then both Daddy and Papa decided Harry should have a nap before lunch to make him less grumpy, so here he is, lying on the couch in the living room because they thought if he napped upstairs he would sneak into the guestroom again. Which is most likely true.

Zayn walks into the room carrying a basket of laundry. He looks at the boy and then shakes his head disapprovingly. He sets the basket down on the last cushion of the couch which only has half of Harry's feet on.

“Baby, you should be napping.”

“Nuh-uh,” Harry protests. 

“Do you want to talk about why you're so cranky,” Zayn asks.

“No,” Harry snaps. 

“Please don't use that tone with me,” Zayn says, picking up a freshly washed onesie and folding it neatly. 

“‘m mad,” Harry admits. 

“What's got you mad?”

“Wanna play wiff Louis. It's playtime!”

“Baby, you know your brother needs his rest. If you weren't feeling good would you want someone trying to play with you even when you're tired?”

“No, but-,” Harry says, but doesn't continue. 

“Exactly. I'm sure he'll be fine soon enough and then you can play as much as you want.”

“But, Papaaa,” Harry whines.

Zayn sighs, putting down the t-shirt he's folding and places the basket on the floor. He pats his laps and Harry pulls himself up and crawls over to Zayn, sitting in his lap. The man wraps his arms around Harry's waist and rests his chin on the boy's shoulder. 

“My sweet little boy,” Zayn says more to himself than to Harry. “Sometimes life can be hard when we don't get what we want, yeah? And believe me, I'm not saying you can't be upset about not getting to play with your brother, but you do need to understand that he need his rest.”

Harry whines, not exactly liking what the man has to say. He twists his body so his bum dips between Zayn's leg and the arm of the couch. He lays back and finds a comfortable position. Harry reaches his hand out and clutches Zayn's shirt, as if he is scared the man would just disappear. 

Zayn chuckles. “Baby boy, what are you doing?”

“You said it was my nap time,” Harry says, attempting to stop the conversation because he isn't getting his way.

“I didn't mean to nap on me,” he playfully gasps.

“Shhh,” the 19 year old says. He brings a finger up to Zayn's lips. “Shhh, good couches don't talk.”

The daddy looks down at his ward and grins. Harry says the cutest things, something naturally part of his charm. 

The young boy brings his thumb up to his mouth and sucks, rubbing his nose with his pointer finger. “Would you like a paci,” Zayn asks. Harry shakes his head and shifts his body one last time so he is lying more on his side with his head resting on Zayn's arm. His eyes droop as he is comforted by the closeness of his Papa and the security he gets from focusing on sucking and nothing else.

Zayn watches him drift to sleep, petting Harry's curly locks until he is completely unconscious. He knows he should move Harry and finish folding laundry and get a start on lunch, but he finally just went down and he looks comfortable. He spends the next twenty minutes just watching his little sleep, cooing whenever the boy smiles around his thumb or makes a tiny snore and then falls asleep himself.

\--

“Come on you two, wake up,” Liam says, gently shaking Zayn's arm.

“What,” Zayn gasps in surprise and his eyes fly open.

Liam gives a full hearted, bellowing laugh, clutching his stomach and trying to not topple over. Harry wakes up and looks at Liam like he's crazy. “You should've seen your face,” Liam says between large gasps of air.

“Sorry, I'm just tired,” Zayn chuckles.

“Daddy, it's nap nap twime,” Harry pouts.

“Just came to wake you two because lunch is ready and I don't want it getting cold,” Liam says, pulling Harry off of Zayn and carrying him to the kitchen. 

Harry is placed in his chair and locked in. Liam manages to squeeze three full plates, two glasses of water, and a sippy cup of diluted apple juice onto the chair's tray. He slides two chairs in front of Harry and takes a seat in the one on the left.

“What are we having,” Zayn asks, wandering into the room with his elbow stretched over his head. He groans then stretches the other and yawns.

“Chicken taco salad,” Liam tells him.

“Looks good, Babe,” Zayn smiles, kissing his husband and joining the two. 

The daddies food is served in a tortilla bowl and has loads of toppings inside. Harry's however is just the meat served up on a pile of lettuce, sweet corn, and tomatoes just as he likes it. 

“Oops,” Liam says and stands up quickly, rushing over to stove and pulling open a drawer next to it. “Forgot your bib,” he says and ties the orange fabric around Harry's neck. 

“Where's Loulou,” Harry asks, frowning at the empty chair next to his.

“He's still asleep,” Liam tells him.

“Won't he get hungry?”

“I'll feed him when we're done here. Besides, this food would hurt his tummy anyway,” Liam says.

Zayn nods and mixes Harry's food up before scooping up a bite and feeding it to the boy. The meal time is quiet and Harry isn't exactly sure if it was always this quiet before Louis came around or not. Either way, he doesn't like it. It's quite boring to not having Louis next to him, telling him jokes and playing with his food. Louis does just about anything to keep Harry entertained and smiling. 

Harry picks up his juice and sucks down a few large gulps before putting it to the side. He lets out a large burp and giggles at the noise he made. 

“Oh, that was just lovely,” Zayn says in a playful, sarcastic tone.

The man brings more food to the boy's mouth but Harry looks at it with disinterest. “Harry, open up.”

“C’n I go see, Lou,” the boy asks, ignoring the spoonful of food completely. 

“I'll tell you what,” Liam says, thinking up a bargain in his mind. “You eat your entire plate of food and if Louis is feeling well enough, I'll let him come down here and watch a movie with you. How does that sound?”

“Pinky pwomise,” Harry says, holding his hand out towards Liam.

Liam hooks his pinky with the little’s. “Pinky promise.”

Harry does his best to eat most of his food. There's still a few scraps that go untouched, but when he is finished his stomach is mostly full. Liam declares he did well enough and he and Zayn clear the empty plates and glasses away from the table. Harry's sippy cup is rinsed quickly and cool water is filled inside. Zayn hands it back to the boy and cleans his face off with a towel. The bib is taken away from his neck. The men load the dishwasher and Liam leaves the kitchen. 

“You did so well eating your lunch, Baby,” Zayn praises. The black haired man opens a high up cabinet and reaches up and Harry's face practically glows with excitement when he sees the plastic purple bowl. His and Louis’ treasure trove! Zayn grabs two little packets of M&Ms and a peanut butter cup for himself and puts the bowl back in it's place. He tears the paper and spills them onto the tray in front of the boy. “This will be our little secret, okay,” Zayn smirks.

“Otay, Papa,” Harry grins and sticks a few of the chocolate candies in his mouth.

Harry busies himself with organizing the M&Ms by color while Zayn goes into the living room. When there isn't an even amount in each group he eats the extras but then realizes that he ate too many. By the time he's done, each color group has only two left. He starts with the brown, because they're his least favorite color. Then he eats the yellow, which for some unknown reason he named Fred and Barney. Because yellow M&Ms should always be named Fred and Barney. Then he eats the orange, followed by the read. What's left are green and blue. He slides them by each other and decides he likes how the two colors look together. With hesitation, he eats all four of the candies at the same time, not wanting them to be alone. 

Zayn returns and takes Harry out of his chair. The boy holds onto his sippy cup as he's brought to the living room.

“Louwee,” Harry squeals, seeing his brother laying down on the couch, wrapped up in a warm quilt.

The older boy looks tired, but nonetheless extremely happy to see Harry as well. “Hazza,” he sings out.

Harry struggles against Zayn's hold to be put down. "Okay, Harry, Louis. Because Louis is sick, we don't want you boys getting too close. No kisses, in fact, just please keep your faces away from each other,” Zayn says in a firm tone.

The younger boy nods and promises. Zayn trusts him enough that he let's the boy go. Harry skips the few feet over to the couch and plops down next to Louis. Louis criss crosses his legs and pats the dip in the middle. Harry seems to know what he wants and lays his body down so that his head rests in Louis’ lap. 

“I missed you,” Harry says, looking up intensely to the blue eyes.

“Me too. Hate being away from you,” Louis tells him.

“Feeling better,” Harry asks.

“For now,” Louis tells him. The nap and medicine are indeed helping, but he's still groggy and his tummy still aches.

“Good,” Harry smiles up at him.

Harry notices that the couch is covered up by two large blankets. Zayn did that while Harry was eating his dessert just in case Louis got sick again because it's much easier to wash a blanket than clean a stain from a couch. 

Zayn takes a seat in the chair across from the couch after placing the disk In the dvd player. He skips through the seven movie previews before pressing play. Harry smiles when he sees the opening scene to Beauty and the Beast.

“Love this movie,” Harry says.

“I bet I know why,” Louis smiles.

Harry's eyebrows pinch in confusion. Louis chuckles and wishes he could kiss Harry's forehead. Louis wasn't going to tell him it was because the boy is as beautiful as Belle. At least not while Zayn is in the room. After waiting a few seconds for Louis to respond, Harry gives up and turns his head again to watch the movie play out. 

“Gaston is a stupid head,” Harry says of the film's villain as he continues to pester Belle despite the girl rejecting him multiple times.

“Harry, don't use naughty words,” Zayn warns.

“It's true though, Papa,” the boy says.

Before Zayn could reply, Louis buts into the conversation. “All bad guys are meanies, Hazza. But you don't gotta call them names,” Louis says, ever the helpful big brother.

Harry frowns. “Guess you're right,” Harry says.

Zayn smiles over at Louis, proud of his newest baby for teaching Harry a valuable life lesson. 

Liam returns to the trio carrying a tray. “Harry, honey, could you scoot down,” Liam asks.

“Why,” the boy asks in a whiney voice. 

“I need to feed your brother. Please, Baby, it'll just be for a little while.”

“But-.”

“Please, Hazza? I'm super hungry,” Louis lies, feeling nauseous at the thought of eating. 

Guilt fills Harry's stomach when he realizes he's what's stopping his big brother from not being hungry. The boy nods and crawls over to the other side of the couch, grabbing a blanket from the wicker basket and shrouding himself. Liam thanks Harry and Louis gives him an appreciative look. Harry only nods and Liam sits down between them.

For lunch, Liam chose only light options. There is a small cup of strawberry flavored jello with the lid already torn off and barely buttered toast. A bottle has been filled with water as well as a sippy cup with orange juice mixed with medicine for an upset stomach. A bib is done up and Liam turns his body to face Louis, effectively blocking Harry's view. The younger heaves himself up and goes over to lay on top of Zayn.

Liam takes his time feeding Louis, allowing at least twenty seconds between each bite so Louis can easily assess his limit. He only drinks half of his juice and Liam can omly hope that it's enough medicine to help him keep his lunch down. When he's done he has successfully eaten the entire cup of jello and one and a half pieces of toast. His lips are stained red from the gelatin and he looks like he's wearing lipstick. Harry giggles and points at him. 

The younger husband takes the trays back to the kitchen and the youngest uses this time to return to his brother, taking his rightful spot on with his head on Louis’ lap. They all end up singing along to the rest of the movie. By the time it's over, Louis is asleep again and placed on the couch in den to nap while Liam takes Harry for a walk.

\--

Zayn and Liam quickly wake as they hear muffled crying through the baby monitor. The little red numbers on the alarm clock read 4:27 a.m.. 

“Harry,” they say at the same time. 

“I'll go check on him,” Liam yawns, rolling out of the bed. He slides into his slippers and stumbles out of the bedroom and down the hall. When he enters the nursery his nose filled with a foul stench. 

Liam walks over to Harry's crib where the boy is sitting up with his hands covering his eyes. His crying is so loud he doesn't notice Liam standing in front of him. Liam lowers the front of the crib before quickly padding over to switch the lamp on by the changing table. When he returns to Harry, he sees vomit covering the front of his pajamas. 

“Daddy,” Harry cries, making grabbing hands towards the man.

“Aw, Bugaboo. What happened, darling?”

“Sick, Daddy, sick,” he sobs.

“Wait, right here. I'll be right back,” Liam says, quickly leaving the nursery. 

He pops his head into his bedroom. “Z?”

“Hmm,” the older man hums through a sleep filled haze.

“Harry’s sick. I need some help,” Liam says.

Zayn sighs but gets up anyway, not wanting to make his husband handle all of this alone. Zayn goes to the nursery while Liam grabs a wet washcloth. When he inhales the smell of the vomit, he gags but tries his best at not reacting so Harry isn't embarrassed. Zayn has always had a weak stomach, but Harry needs love, not someone being grossed out by something he couldn't help. 

“Papa,” Harry whines, readying his body to slide out of the crib.

“Stay there for a moment,” Zayn says.

Liam returns with two washcloths and moves in closer to Harry. He uses the first cloth to wipe around his mouth and neck. The second is used to wipe any puke from his hands. When the boy is semi clean, Liam takes his hands and helps him out of the crib, careful not to touch his front. 

“We should get him in the tub,” Zayn says.

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. “Could you go run the water? I think he has another problem that needs to be dealt with first.”

Zayn nods and leaves them alone. Liam steps behind Harry and slowly unzips the onesie. He helps pull Harry's arms out and rolls the fabric down so none of the vomit covered parts touch the carpet. He picks Harry's feet up and helps him step out. Harry whines as the freezing air touches his sweat soaked body. 

“Sowwy, Dada,” he cries, colliding with Liam and burying his face in the man's stomach. Liam’s mind instantly draws to the conclusion that Harry must've fallen even deeper into his headspace, which definitely means extra coddling is needed.

“It's okay, Baby. It's not your fault you're sick. Daddy and Papa are going to take care of you,” Liam assures and picks Harry up.

Harry is placed on the changing table and he lays back. Liam massages his tummy a little before he gets to work. He untapes the diaper and reveals a big mess.

“Oh, Honey. You really must not be feeling good,” Liam remarks. 

The little sobs, wishing he had Roger to cry into. Instead, he hides his face in his hands while Liam cleans him off as best as he can. 

“Bath is ready,” Zayn announces from the doorway.

Liam tosses the used wipes and nappy in the bin before picking up the naked boy and taking him to the bathroom. He clings tight to Liam's neck as he's lowered into the warm water. 

“Don't wike it,” he whimpers.

Zayn kneels in front of the tub with a loofah. “Just for a few minutes. Don't even need to wash your hair. Then you can go back to sleep.”

The men wait for Harry to calm down before doing anything. The steam fills Harry's nose, unclogging it, and the warmth of the water relaxes his tense back muscles. Liam leaves them to take the dirty linens from the nursery and get them in the washer before anything stains. 

The black haired man dips the loofah in the water to soak in some water and applies the strawberry scented Hello Kitty body wash to the sponge. Harry is pliant as Zayn scrubs from just below his nose all the way down to his toes. He does fight a little when Zayn goes behind him to scrub his back before he finishes by cleaning the boy's bum. Harry starts crying again when he does that. 

“Please don't cry, angel,” Zayn coos, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek.

“Out,” Harry says, smacking the water a little to emphasize what he wants.

Zayn would normally scold him for doing something like that, but his baby is sick and only mean daddies scold sick littles. “Come here,” Zayn says. He grabs Harry around his ribs and slowly pulls him out of the water so he's standing. The yellow ducky towel is swaddled around him and Zayn picks him up and carefully walks out of the bathroom. 

“Pa,” Harry hums, nuzzling into Zayn's neck.

“Let's get you changed, Little One,” the man says. He brings Harry to the nursery and Harry whines into his neck, not liking the smell one bit. Zayn stands Harry in the middle of the room and removes the towel from his body.

“Pa,” Harry whines, shaking his head and trying to grab the towel from Zayn. He wants the softness to return to his body.

“No, no, Baby. Let Papa dry you off,” Zayn tells him.

He pats over Harry's long legs and back first. Then he travels up Harry's torso and arms. He wipes around his wet neck and back before drying his bum and bits. Harry mewls and tries to get away, but Zayn promises him snuggles to stay still. A new towel is brought in thanks to Liam and his curls are dried as best as possible. 

“There you go, all dry! You were a very good boy,” Zayn praises and kisses Harry's temple.

“Up! Up!”

Liam picks him up instead of Zayn but the boy doesn't complain. Liam listens to him as Harry babbles to himself with nonsensical words. He walks around with Harry in his arms for a few minutes, bouncing him lightly and cooing every time Harry's stomach starts to hurt. When he finally feels that Harry is okay, they lay him down on the changing table. 

Harry whimpers. “Dada,” he cries out.

“Shhh, I'm right here, Baby. Just gotta put your nappy on, Bugaboo,” Liam gently speaks.

“Woger,” Harry asks.

“He's sleeping with your brother right now, remember,” Liam says as he unfolds a heavy duty nappy.

“Want him,” Harry pouts.

“Would you like a different friend,” Liam offers.

Harry nods. Zayn leaves the two and walks over to the pile of stuffed animals lying on the window ledge. He chooses a rainbow bear that has no real name, but often joins Harry in his crib on nights where he is extra frightful of the dark. Zayn brings the bear over to Harry and the boy practically rips the bear from Zayn's hands and buries his face in the furry belly. He helps Harry lift his hips up and Liam takes the nappy and slides it beneath him. Harry drops his hips on top of it and Liam coats him in powder, making sure to rub it in Harry's usual problem areas. Liam brings the front of the nappy up and over Harry's lower stomach and tapes the sides. 

Zayn holds up the pajamas for Harry so the boy can see them. “Nice warm pjs, yeah?”

Harry frantically shakes his head. “No! Hot! Hot!”

“Hot,” Zayn asks in confusion.

“Hot,” Harry nods. “No jam jams,” Harry says to the daddies.

“Baby, you can't just sleep without clothes,” Liam says gently.

Harry scowls and turns away from the men to lay on his side, still on the table, facing the wall. He's frustrated because it seems like Daddy and Papa don't even understand him. His stomach growls again and he whimpers. His body is coated in a sheen of sweat and he knows if he is dressed in his usual pajamas he won't be able to sleep because he'll be too warm. Harry just wants to sleep somewhere cold. Maybe the North Pole! ‘Sleep wiff the polar bears and Santa,’ he thinks and then smiles to himself.

“He always becomes so little when he's not feeling good,” Liam says, reaching his hand out to rub Harry's side. He notes how warm the boy's skin is.

“Poor little baby,” Zayn coos. “I'll go find something cooler for him to sleep in,” Zayn says.

Harry has no idea what his daddies are talking about through his muffled ears and fuzzy mind. All he knows is that someone is rubbing his sore ribs and he hopes it never stops. He wants to be held again, but he feels likes a kitten. A sweet little kitten. Suddenly one hand is reaching around to his front and another is sliding under his back. The hands pick him up and take him away from the table. He leaves the rainbow bear sitting there, watching him. Liam sets him on the ground in the middle of the nursery. When his Daddy's hands let go of him he falls to the ground, his own legs unable to support him in his dizzy state.

“Harry,” they both gasps and pick him up, making sure to steady him. They check him over to make sure he didn't get injured.

“Pa! Dada,” Harry sobs..

Liam sighs and holds the boy close to him. This is proving to be a very long night. “I'm sorry, Bugaboo. I didn't mean for that to happen,” Liam apologizes. 

They console the boy for a few more minutes, whispering praises and words of encouragement in his ear, massaging his back and kissing every square inch of his head. Harry quiets down until he's only hiccupping on the air and sniffling. 

Zayn picks up the new pajamas. The men exchange smiles as Zayn reveals it to be a thin flowy nightgown. He picked it because the fabric is very breathable and he imagines quite a few nappies are going to be changed and this is much easier than having to completely undress him to do so. The sleeveless dress is a soft baby pink and there is a bow right in the middle of the collar. 

“Lift your arms,” Zayn tells him, widening the bottom of the dress. 

Harry weakly lifts his arms a few inches above his head. Zayn brings the nightgown over Harry's head and they both help him move his hands through the arm holes. The fabric slips down his body and falls to right above his knees. Liam kneels in front of Harry and puts white fuzzy socks on his feet. 

He stands back up and kisses Harry's heated forehead. “There you go. All pretty in your nightie and ready to go back to bed,” Liam smiles.

Harry is hoisted up in Zayn's arms and lifted bridal style. “You can sleep in Louis’ crib tonight since your blankie is dirty,” the man says.

“No,” Harry protests. 

Zayn ignores Harry's antsy behavior, knowing the boy is just tired. He sets Harry in the crib and tears once again fill his eyes. Zayn peels Harry's fingers from his shirt. 

“Papa! Dada,” Harry calls loudly. The boy reaches his hands out towards the men, standing on his knees.

“Baby, you need to go night - night,” Liam says. 

The tears splash down his cheeks and both men rush back over to his side. Zayn lifts him out of the crib, regretting put him in there in the first place, and hugs him to his chest, wanting nothing more than for Harry's tears to end for the night. 

“Do you want to sleep in our room,” Zayn asks him.

“Uh-huh,” the little says quickly.

“Okay, darling,” Zayn coos. “Just, no more tears. You're safe.”

Liam shuts off all of the lamps and everything plugged into the walls and they take Harry to their room. The men tuck Harry directly in the middle of the bed and give him some medicine. Zayn crawls in beside Harry and the boy moves so most of his body is touching, if not directly on top of him.

“I'm going to sleep with Louis,” Liam tells the two. “Wouldn't want him waking up on his own.”

The younger man leans over Harry to get to his husband and gives him a kiss. “Night, Babe,” Zayn says.

Liam then bends down to his youngest baby and plants a large kiss between his eyes. “Good night, Bugaboo. I love you very much,” Liam whispers.

“Ni-night, Dada,” Harry whispers around a dummy before falling asleep cuddled into Zayn's warm body.

\--

It's Sunday morning now. Both daddies slept through the morning alarms on their phones out of sheer exhaustion. Thunder rolls outside as lightning flashes and droplets of rain pelt the window glass. There are no birds chirping outside, they're all sheltering themselves and protecting their families. The streets are empty, eerie alongside the gray skies.

The first thing that wakes Louis up in the morning is the uncomfortable feeling from the completely used nappy he slept in. The second thing is snoring in his ear. He feels a warm pair of arms wrapped around him, making moving impossible. He turns his head to the side and sees they belong to Liam who is fast asleep. The man has large, dark circles under his eyes and an overall restless look on his face. Louis would let him sleep, but his need for a nappy change seems rather urgent. 

“Daddy,” Louis whispers.

The man let's out another snore, completely unaware of Louis saying his name.

Louis tugs his arm free from his hold and lifts it to grip Liam's bicep. He gives the man a good shaking, repeating his name a few times.

“Hmm,” Liam hums, eyes still closed.

“Daddy, wake up,” Louis says, louder this time. 

“What's wrong, Lou,” Liam asks.

“Need a change,” the boy tells him.

Liam groans internally, desperately wanting to fall back asleep. He nods however at the boy and drags himself out of the bed and going to the other side, picking Louis up to take him to the nursery. He makes quick work of changing him and replacing his pajamas with leggings and one of his own sweaters. Louis feels fuzzy and tiny as he practically drowns in the fabric and his senses are taken over by the masculine scent of the fabric. He stays quiet as Liam takes him downstairs and they cuddle on the couch waiting for Zayn and Harry to wake up. Liam turns on Dragon Tails for Louis and gives him a dummy to stop him from sucking his thumb. Louis enjoys the comfort Liam gives him by lying wrapped up In his arms. 

Louis flinches every time a flash of lightning illuminates the room. An extra loud boom of Thunder rumbles the house and he whimpers. Liam only holds him closer and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. 

After a few episodes, Louis looks up to see Liam has fallen asleep again. The boy tries to calm himself, but every little noise he hears scares him. But he doesn't have the heart to wake the man. He tries focusing on the telly, watching Max and Emmy helping their dragon friends find a missing sibling. One particularly strong thunder clap scares him so much he spits out his binky. Louis reaches down, patting the carpet looking for his binky. When his fingers hook around it he raises his body back up. 

The boy lets out the loudest scream he's ever screamed in his life. Standing in the doorway is a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the stranger? 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	39. Just Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!   
> I don't really have much to say right now so just enjoy this chapter and have a good weekend!  
> I love you all ♡

The living room is dark. The only light is coming from a crack between the semi-shut curtains and the television. The screen goes fuzzy occasionally because of the storm. A large boom of thunder growls outside. The house rattles in its foundation. Louis emits a yelp and his paci flies from his mouth onto the ground. He clings to Liam's sleeping form for a minute, listening to each heartbeat. The thuds of the beating muscle slowly calm him down as his mind learns the patterns of his Daddy's body. 

Louis finds himself calm enough now that he relaxes and lets go of Liam's sweater. He wipes his face with the sleeve of his own and builds up the confidence to retrieve his comfort object. He throws the blanket back a little and leans his body over the couch. He spots the dummy laying on part of the blanket just inches away. He grabs hold of the dummy and feels a sense of accomplishment.   
As he raises his body from the ground, another monstrous boom of thunder sounds. The power goes out and the room is dark. He stays still for a second before raising again. A streak of lightning illuminates the room and he spots the figure of a woman standing in the doorway watching him.

Louis screams. Liam gasps, waking up and sees what Louis saw. He holds the boy close to him. The woman flinches and the electricity returns. She flicks the light switch up.

“Mum,” Liam says in surprise. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare him! The power was out!”

Louis is crying heavily into Liam's neck. He looks up to see the woman Liam called “mum”. Her name is Maria. She looks like him. Same puppy dog eyes and stubby nose. But she's much shorter and has blond hair.

“Daddy,” Louis whimpers.

“Mum, what are you doing here,” Liam asks, shock and confusion mudding his mind.

“I told you I was coming on Monday,” she says, looking over at her son and the crying man on top of him.

“Shit,” he mutters. “Yeah, you're right. I forgot. Is dad with you?”

“No, dear. He has an important meeting today. But he sends his love."

Liam nods and allows himself a minute to calm down. 

“Li,” she says softly, calling him by his childhood nickname. “Who's this?”

Liam looks down at the elephant in the room. He's been rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back instinctively the entire time without even realizing it. Of course she would be curious about why there is a boy she's never met laying on her married son, except for Harry of course. The husbands had forgot to tell them they had ‘received’ Louis. They knew there was a possibility they'd be taking in another boy. 

“Mum, this is Louis, our new little guy,” Liam says. He struggles, but managed to sit himself up even with Louis holding him down. He shifts the boy so he is sitting on Liam's laps. “Lou, this is my mum.”

Louis looks at her for a few seconds before hiding in Liam's neck again. Liam sighs. “Sorry, he's a bit sick. The flu I think.”

Maria walks towards them and squats down beside the couch, running a hand through Louis’ hair. “Aw, hello there,” she says in a cheery, warm voice, much like her son's. “You can call me Grammy if you like.”

The boy decides he likes Grammy already. She has a comforting aura to her, nothing like the fearful feeling be had when he first saw her.

“Hi,” Louis whispers.

The woman coos and sits next to the them, wrapping hands around his torso and pulling him into her lap. Liam and Louis exchange shocked looks that she can't see.

“You're a little cutie pie, aren't ya?”

“So,” Liam says awkwardly. “How'd you even get in the house?”

“You're father made a copy of the key last time we were here.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” she nods. “He kept going on about emergency situations and what not.”

“You've got to be careful, mum. Wouldn't want to see the security system off.”

Maria runs her fingers in a ticklish manner over the boy's stomach. Louis giggles a little, but groans because laughing just makes him feel dizzy and nauseous. Liam's mother coos and boops his nose. “Don't understand why you need a security system in the first place. This seems like a safe enough neighborhood,” she remarks.

Liam doesn't respond. He doesn't want to reveal too much or set Louis off. It's not like he can tell his own mother that it's to keep the boys in and not really keeps others out. Besides, he quite likes Louis in his little headspace and losing that now after all of this adjustment would be awful, though he's sure Louis would never run off.

“Where is my little cloud,” she asks.

“Harry's upstairs, still asleep with Z. He’s got the flu as well and we were up for a good bit of the night bathing and changing him,” Liam says.

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up and he turns to Liam. “Hazza’s sick?”

The man nods. “But don't you worry, Lou. He's gonna be fine.”

That doesn't calm his nerves at all. It's one thing for Louis to be sick, but it's another for Harry. Harry's already soft and fragile as it is, and knowing there's a nasty virus in him, kicking his immune system's butt is upsetting. And to top it all off, Louis is the one who got him sick. He really should've tried harder to stop him yesterday in bed. 

“Oh, poor little dear. What a shame that they're both sick the day I decided to come,” she says.

“That's okay, mum. Why don't you just go on home for now and come back another day when they're feeling better? Bring dad along with you,” Liam says, hoping his mother doesn't want to stay. 

“Nonsense. God must've sent me here for a reason,” she says, always the kind church lady.

“What?”

Grammy thinks for a second. “That's it! I need to help them get better! What’ve you tried doing to help them,” she asks.

“Uh...just light foods and some medicine,” he says. 

“Liam,” Maria gasps and reaches over and slaps her son lightly on the back of the head. Liam groans and Louis giggles at their relationship dynamic. “You foolish boy! What’ve I taught you about illness?”

“Mum, I really don't think your treatment can top what I learned in med school.”

“Med school, schmed school,” she sing songs. “No amount of scientific cures would ever beat a mother's cure. You know a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup is the cure-all!”

Louis’ daddy groans and puts his hands over his face. The boy decides he's let the woman hold him long enough and crawls from her lap over to his. Liam wraps his arms around the little and gives him a kiss on the middle of his crown. He still feels warm, but maybe not as bad as yesterday. Louis cuddles into his bigger body and brings the neck of the sweater he's wearing over his mouth and bridge of his nose, inhaling the scent that all of Liam's clothes have stuck to them. He feels at peace and like there are no problems in the world while he's in his warm little cocoon. 

“I think Z picked up a can or two last month. I can go check,” he says.

“Oh, goodness. Where did I go wrong in teaching you,” she asks herself.

“Mum,” he says, honestly a little offended. 

“Li, if you makes these precious little gents eat preserved soups while they're sick, I am taking them back to my house and disowning you,” she threatens. “No, no. That simply won't do! We can use my recipe! I know it like the back of my hand.”

Liam watches, mouth gaping open as she stands from the couch and starts walking towards the kitchen. The man groans and stands with Louis in his arms, quickly following after her. They walk into the cold kitchen and she immediately takes a large pot down from the hanging rack above the island. She fills the pot with water and sets it on the stove and turns around to assess her surroundings. Her eyes land on the two highchairs and she looks over at them for a few seconds before facing Liam.

Liam opens his mouth to say something, but he really doesn't know what. She's never seen the highchairs before. The few times she's been here, they locked them away in fear that his parents would judge them. Zayn and Liam decided there's no reasonable way to explain to your parents that you take care of adult babies. That's why they were lead to believe the boys had developmental problems. 

“Uh, mum… I can explain about those,’ he says, nodding his head towards the chairs. 

She goes over to the fridge and grabs the necessary ingredients. She pokes her head up above the door. “No need, dear.”

“Wait...you're not going to do your usual question grilling,” he asks suspiciously. 

“Do you honestly think your father and I have no clue what's going on here,” his mum asks.

Liam swears his heart stops beating. ‘Do they know about taking Louis?’

The man awkwardly chuckles and presses a kiss onto Louis’ head. “I'm going to take little Louis here upstairs to nap with Harry. He seems a bit fussy,” he says, quickly turning around and rushing out of the kitchen. 

“‘m not fussy, Daddy,” Louis whimpers. “Was I a bad boy?”

Liam's heart drops. Louis sounds genuinely sad and concerned about his behavior all because Liam lied to his mum. He didn't mean for that to happen, he just wanted to get Louis out of there before something triggering could be said. He holds Louis even tighter and they climb the stairs. Liam gives Louis a kiss on his cheek. “No, no Baby. You are most definitely not a bad boy!”

“But you said….”

“I just meant you looked tired. Thought you'd like to take a nap with your brother before lunch.”

Louis’ eyes brighten and Liam walks him into his bedroom. “Hazza,” Louis cheers.

“Shhh, Honey. He's still sleeping,” Liam says.

The man walks over to the side his sleeping husband is on and deposits Louis on his legs. The boy happily crawls over Zayn's body and situates himself right next to Harry. Liam puts a pacifier in Louis’ mouth, intending for it to lull him to sleep quickly. Louis rests his forehead against Harry's and their pacifiers clash together briefly. 

Liam kneels beside his husband and cups his cheek, patting it gently until the man’s face is visibly waking. “Z, I need you up,” he whispers.

“Why,” Zayn whines childishly. 

“My mum's here.”

“But she's not coming till Monday,” Zayn says, rubbing his eyes.

“It is Monday!”

The older man's eyes fly open and he looks at Liam in shock. “Oh god. We've been so distracted lately with the boys and I should've remembered!”

“Hey, shh! Don't wake the boys. Just get dressed and come down and say hello before she comes to find you herself. She's making them soup so she's a little preoccupied but when she's done…”

Liam doesn't even need to finish what he's saying. Zayn rolls out of the bed and rips his shirt off, going into the bathroom. Liam decides to return to the kitchen before his mother gets too curious. He kisses the boys and leaves them to rest. 

He walks back into the kitchen to see his mother chopping carrots and celery. She turns around and gives him a soft smile before returning to the vegetables. Liam walks over to her and leans against the counter, slightly distancing himself as to not crowd her. 

“Don't you keep any broth in the house that isn't low-sodium,” she asks.

“Salt hurts Harry's stomach,” he says.

“Poor little babe,” she sighs. “Is Louis sensitive to any foods?”

“I've noticed he gets stomach aches when he eats eggs, but he's nowhere as sensitive as Harry. But he's also used to junk food where as if I were to give H a packet of crisps he'd probably get sick.”

Maria nods her head along to her son's words, keeping in mind to never make Louis eggs. 

“Mum? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, darling. You can ask me anything.”

“it's about earlier...when you said you and dad knew what's going on here...what did you mean by that?”

She pauses and sets the knife to the side, grabbing a towel and wiping her hands clean. “Liam, do you think we're dense? We did our research after the first time we met Harry.”

The man squints his eyes in confusion. “Research?”

“We know that you participate in age play. Honestly, it's not hard to figure out. You know your Aunt Liz? The psychiatrist in Kent? She explained it all to us and we figured something traumatic happened to Harry and we weren't going to mention it until you brought it up. We didn't want to upset Harry.”

Liam just stares at her as if she's figured out every mystery in the universe. He had no clue that his parents had even an inkling of an idea of what goes on behind closed doors.

“As for Louis, sweet boy he is, I just assume something bad happened to him, too. He's as clingy as you were when you were 4 and I would pick you up from childcare. Poor little bab.”

“Mum, I-.”

Liam is cut off by his husband entering the room. “Maria,” the black haired man sings.

His mother turns away from him and walks over to Zayn with a big smile across her face and her arms stretched out for a hug. “Z, doll, what did I tell you about calling me by my first name? You're my son-in-law! Call me mum!”

Zayn chuckles and give her a good squeeze. “Sorry, mum.”

“Well, let me get a look at you,” Maria says, pushing Zayn back. She inspects him and has him spin a few times. “I declare, you get even more handsome with age. Unlike my husband. Liam, you might want to watch this one or I'll steal him away from you!”

“Mum,” Liam groans. 

Zayn smirks at his spouse and gives his in-law another hug for good measure. He reaches behind her and steals and couple of cubed carrots. She swats his hand lightly and sends him towards Liam. Zayn holds a carrot up to Liam's mouth and kisses his cheek when his husband takes the bite.

Maria returns to the soup and adds the veggies into the boiling pot. She has a content look on her face as she stirs. 

“You two really should think about getting your vows renewed. Mainly because I want to see Zayn's cute little bottom in suit pants-.”

“Mum,” Liam gasps.

The woman laughs. “Relax dear. Z doesn't mind a tad bit of chatting up. Do you, love?”

“Of course not,” Zayn replies. “Anyway, we really don't have much time for that kind of thing anyway. Besides, the wedding was only seven years ago. Don't most people wait much longer?’

“Not necessarily. Read in a tabloid just last week that Kim Kardashian and Kanye West are renewing theirs this year and they just got married a year ago.”

“Yes, because we totally want to base anything we do on Kim Kardashian,” Liam rolls his eyes. 

“I'm just saying, a small get together with a couple of friends and family members would be special,” she says and covers the pot with its lid.

Liam tries his best not to snap at Maria and turns to give his husband a sarcastic look, only to be met with Zayn smiling softly and giving him a thoughtful look. The younger husband wants to say something, but he doesn't want to ruin that beautiful smile the love of his life is wearing. 

\--

“Okay, I'm gonna go in and get them up first,” Liam whispers to Zayn and his mum as they stand In the hallway outside of their bedroom door. Zayn holds the tray of food and Maria fiddles with the bibs in her hand.

“Oh, nonsense,” she says and walks past the both of them into the room. Liam tries to stop her but she's already greeting loudly, “Wakey, wakey, little ones! Lunch time!”

Louis wakes up instantly, not being too deep in his nap. Harry stirs in his sleep and she tells them to wake up again. He yawns and opens his eyes, looking up at the source of the new voice. “Gwammy,” Harry cheers.

“Hello, sunshine,” she says and sits on the edge of the bed.

Harry pulls away from Louis and crawls over to the woman, rising high on his knees for leverage and engulfs his pseudo - grandmother in his signature bear hug. 

“Oh my goodness, Harry! You're so hot you could fry an egg on your forehead! But not to worry, love! Grammy has made you some soup and you'll be better in no time,” she tells him.

When Harry pulls away from Maria, the woman and Louis finally get a look at the nightgown the youngest is wearing. She coos and tells him he looks lovely. Louis however just stares and a blush rises to his cheeks that isn't from being ill and overheated. Harry's soft, pale skin looks amazing against the pale pink. His soft curls rest on his collarbones. Any princess would be envious of Harry. His Harry.

“Okay boys,” Zayn says, taking charge. “I want you to sit up against the headboard. Can you do that for us?

The boys scoot their bottoms back and lean against the headboard, not leaving much space between them. The men sit in front of them with their legs criss crossed so they have enough room. Liam keeps the tray on his lap and hands Zayn a bowl of soup and a spoon. 

“Papa,” Harry says.

“Yes, Baby?”

“My tumtum huwts,” he whimpers. 

“I know it does, little one. But let's see if maybe getting some food in there will help, okay?”

Harry nods and opens his mouth a little. Zayn blows on a spoonful to cool it down and feeds it to Harry. Liam copies his actions with Louis, who is keeping his hands on his gut just in case his tummy starts hurting again.

“Open wide,” Liam tells Louis and feeds him some more of the soup. “I watched Grammy make this. She even added the most special ingredient there is!”

“What is it,” Louis asks, eyes bright and full of curiosity. He looks between Maria and Liam. Maria has a fond look on her face as she watches her son take care of the boys. She supposes it's alright that she'll never have grandchildren from Liam and Zayn as long as these two boys stay in their life.

“I made it with lots and lots of love,” she tells the boys.

“Love tastes yummy, Grammy,” Louis squeals and eagerly takes another spoonful into his mouth.

Zayn puts the bowl down on the tray to allow Harry's body a while to digest. The boy's face is full of discomfort and filling him too quickly is a bad idea. He picks up the sippy cup full of juice and medicine and gives it to Harry. He sucks up a gulp of juice before handing it back and moaning. 

“No wike being icky,” Harry whispers to Zayn.

“Oh, Harry,” the man says sympathetically. “I forgot to mention that this soup is magical!”

“It is,” the young boy asks.

“Uh-huh! If you eat a whole bowl, within a few hours you'll feel much better! But only if you eat the whole bowl.”

“Why,” Harry wonders.

“All of the magic is at the bottom, so you gotta eat it all until you reach the bottom,” Zayn says, raising his voice at certain points to make himself sound more exciting. 

“Wanna be better,” Harry says.

“So you'll try to finish this,” Zayn asks for clarity. 

Harry nods and Zayn is able to feed him the rest of his bowl. Louis eats most of his soup as well. The daddies and “grandmother” chat quietly amongst themselves as Louis and Harry lean against each other, struggling to finish off their juice. Liam had promised the boys if they finished the juice they could pick a movie and a few toys would be brought in. 

"Done, Dada," Harry says and presents his sippy cup to Liam.

"Good boy," Liam praises and takes the cup away. "Almost finished, Lou?"

The blue eyed boy takes the one last drink of the juice and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He nods and hands over the empty cup as well. Liam and Zayn can only hope that the medicine they mixed in will help. They hate seeing their babies so miserable. 

"Where's Woger," Harry pouts.

Louis perks up. "And Sally! Where's my Sally," he fills with panic. 

"Hey, relax. They're just in the guest room. I'll go get them, " Liam says and leaves them. When he returns with the two teddy bears in hand, he sees Zayn fiddling with the telly and his mother laying between the two boys while they rest their heads on her chest. Maria soothes over their hair and rubs tender back muscles. 

"Here you go," Liam tells them and hands each both their respective bear.

"Roger, how are you, old pal? Long time no see," she says to the top hat wearing bear. 

"He missed Gwammy," Harry says.

"Aw," she coos and pinches the bear's furry cheek. "I missed you, too!"

"And who's this," Maria asks Louis.

"Her name's Sally."

"That's a very pretty name! She's beautiful!"

Louis blushes and hides his face with the bear. Once Zayn has the tv working, he hands the remote over to his mother in law. She takes it and immediately shuts the tv off. Zayn's mouth drops a little at the action. 

"There's no proper way to talk if you've got silly distractions, " she tells them. 

"But, Daddy said we could watch a movie," Louis pouts. 

"And you can, just not right now," Louis is told. 

Louis frowns, jutting his lips out in a pouting fashion. Zayn notices and feels bad immediately because the boys were told if they drank it all they could watch a movie. He feels as though he needs a talking to, some reassurance that he will receive his rewards. 

"Dove, Bugaboo, let's get you changed before you all form a massive snuggle pile," Zayn says.

The man grabs hold of Louis' hand and helps him up from the bed. Liam picks Harry up and they leave an almost sad looking Maria behind watching them go.

When they get to the nursery, Louis is the first one to be changed while Liam carries an achy little Harry around the room, hoping the bounce in his step will help. Zayn undresses Louis and strips him of his nappy. He sets the supplies next to him and gets to work.

"Is your tummy feeling any better," the man asks.

Louis shakes his head. "Feels icky," the boy mutters.

"Do you think Papa's kisses might help?"

Louis nods and grins. Zayn stops what he is doing and kisses just over his belly button. Then he pecks all over the boy's abdomen and face, making over dramatic smacking noises. Louis giggles at the ticklish feeling. 

"I'll never get used to your beautiful laugh, Dove."

Zayn tapes the nappy together but doesn't pull Louis' bottoms back up just yet. 

"What's got you looking so sad, love?"

"It's just...I wanna watch a movie. Grammy's a meanie," Louis says.

"It's not that you don't get to watch one, you just gotta wait a little bit. She just met you and she wants to get to know you. She's not trying to be a fun-sucker. Just wait a little. Will you do that for me?"

"Okay," Louis sighs.

Zayn smiles and kisses his cheek. "Good boy," he praises and pulls up his leggings and helps him from the table. 

Liam sets Harry in his place. Harry seems even more upset than Louis, but Louis is pretty sure it's not because of the movie situation. Harry always has a readable face, and his face is clearly showing just how ill he is.

"Why is Hazza in a dress," Louis wonders.

"He was warm last night and this helped keep him cool," Liam explains. 

Louis knows he should always give Harry privacy during changes, but his brother just looks so sad and sick and he wants to help him feel better, so Louis walks over to Harry and holds his hand. The boys lock eyes and Louis smiles.

"Loulou, " Harry hums, instantly feeling somewhat better because of the skin-to-skin contact. 

They finish up in the nursery and are taken back into the bedroom and snuggled by Maria for at least two hours while Liam and Zayn do housework. They tell stories and talk about what things they like. Eventually the daddies come back into the room with sippy cups filled with water and a small afternoon dosage of Tylenol. 

Both boys are starting to feel slightly better. Liam thinks it's because of the medicine. Zayn thinks it's just because they have full bellies. Grammy is positive it's because of her love, and no one is going to deny that. 

"Gwammy," Harry says, poking her arm.

"Yes?"

"Want cookies," he tells her.

She chuckles. "What about you, Louis? Would you like cookies?"

"Mum, I really don't think they should be eating sweets while-."

She cuts her son off. "Well, what kind of cookies do you boys want?"

"Choc-o-chip," they both say excitedly. 

"What kind of grammy would I be if I didn't make cookies for my two little boys?"

The boys cheer when she gets up from the bed and leaves the room despite Liam's protests. Zayn holds him back from following her. 

Zayn turns Dragon Tails on television. The show is quickly becoming Louis' favorite program to watch. The bed is loaded up with large Lego blocks, not the small ones because those would get lost between sheets and finding those in the middle of night would be a painful experience. 

The boys work hard to build a castle out of the plastic bricks. When they finish, it stands tall and wide with a hollow inside. After a bit of begging, Zayn retrieves a few dolls for them to play inside the castle. Harry's Rapunzel Barbie is the beautiful princess of the kingdom, kind to all. G.I.Joe is the head knight, who also slays the dragon. They use a Ken doll as the evil prince from another kingdom who wants to conquer their land. Louis decides to name him Sam. 

The game they play starts out with the princess being lonely, despite having people around her who she adores and they love her even more. One day, she is roaming the gardens, which is really just a pathway made of yellow Legos, when she bumps into the knight. They fall in love at first sight. She learns he is the head knight in charge of the castle and it's his job to protect the princess. The evil prince of the kingdom McDonald's, Louis' name idea, shows up to their castle and tries making the princess fall in love with him. When she refuses, he kidnaps her and sets his pet dragon loose. The Knights slays the dragon and rescues the princess. Louis throws Sam into a moat, which they agree has alligators in it. 

"The Princess and Knight lived happily ever after, "Louis says like they did in old Disney movies. 

\--

As per Maria's suggestion, the boys are brought downstairs for their treat. She insists that staying cooped up in a bed all day long doesn't help someone getting over being sick. Liam swears he was coddled more when he was a child than this.

Each boy is allowed two cookies, made with an enormous amount of love. They sit on the couch and eat them.

Louis and Harry are kept downstairs for the rest of the day. Harry is still in his very young headspace, which only increases closer to naptime. After their naps they are fed dinner in their highchairs. The boys are then separated for a little while to take baths and wash away the icky sick germs and sweat. By the time it's the quiet period before bed, they are both feeling much better.

They are fed their nighttime bottles and cuddled while Maria sits on the edge of the bed reading them Goodnight Moon, her son's favorite book when he was small. They drift asleep with Louis laying on his back and Harry sleeping on his side with his head resting on Louis' chest.   
\--

"Goodnight, Mum, " Liam says, kissing Maria on the cheek. He, his husband, and mother all stand in the hall outside of the guest bedroom. 

"Goodnight, Sweetie. You too, Z," she says. "It's been a lovely day. "

"We can't thank you enough for helping with the boys," Zayn tell her.

Maria smiles to herself, looking in the direction of the daddies' bedroom where the boys will sleep for one more night because neither man is confident enough that they are well enough to sleep in their cribs. 

"I almost feel like it was my duty to take care of them. You lot are doing a fine job, but I don't know...it was sort of like some natural nurturing instinct kicked in and I felt like a real grandma. I just hope the boys like me as much as I like them," she admits.

"Trust me, Louis doesn't open up to many new people but he did with you. That's a good sign. As for Harry, well he's always adored you," Liam says.

She smiles, "Harry will always be my little cloud. Even though it seems like from now on there's somebody else I'll have to share his affection with. Those two are very close, it seems."

The daddies chuckle. "Two peas in a pod."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments as they mean a lot to me!
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	40. New Experiences Old Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly blessed with such amazing readers. You guys have waited so patiently for this new chapter. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had enough time to sit down and properly write.
> 
> Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it ♡♡♡

“NiNi,” Harry squeals, running forward to embrace his best friend. 

Niall chuckles and the two boys hold each other tight. Niall pulls away and turns to hug Louis, but the older boy moves away from him to hug Liam's waist tighter. He lets out another sob and buries his face as deep as he can into his Daddy’s tummy. 

“Why is Louis crying,” the blond asks the adults.

“He's just a little anxious about us going. He'll be okay,” Zayn tells him.

Niall nods and walks towards Louis. He rests his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Don't be sad, Lou. We get to play for hours and hours!”

Louis’ grip on Liam doesn't loosen. He and Harry were sick for half a week before either were finally fully recovered. The past days have been filled with nonstop praise and cuddles from Daddy and Papa and the two men had decided yesterday that today would be a just them day. So they called Nick over to babysit the boys and have a little play date with Niall while they're gone. Harry seems fine, but Louis has grown so attached that the thought of being away from his daddies makes his heart pound. 

Niall feels a little hurt that Louis doesn’t share his excitement for the day. Nick understands that Louis needs a bit of privacy with the daddies and puts arms around the two youngest boys and walks them out of the kitchen. 

“Doesn't that sound fun, Baby? You can show Niall your keyboard! And I made cookies for you guys to have as a snack after your nap!”

Louis shakes his head. “Don't leave, Daddy,” he begs.

Liam looks up at his husband and gives him puppy dog eyes, regretting this decision. He doesn't want his little boy to be upset because he's gone. But Zayn narrows his eyes slightly and shakes his head no.

“It's just for a few hours, Louis,” Zayn says. “You're gonna have lots of fun with Niall and Nick.”

The blue eyed boy knows he's lost his battle because Papa used his firm voice. The voice that he always seems to use when he doesn't want any arguments. 

Louis looks up at Liam with sore, red eyes and a wobbly lip. “What if you forget ‘bout us? What if you find another little boy ‘nd he's better than us?”

The daddies coo. Liam pries Louis’ hands off of him so he can back away and look him in the eyes. “Louis, we are coming back. Nobody in the world could ever be more special to us than you and your brother. We're never replacing you!”

“And it's impossible to forget about someone as cute as you,” Zayn adds, pinching Louis’ cheek.

“Promise,” Louis asks.

“Promise,” they say in unison. 

Truth be told, Zayn and Liam were even more nervous than Louis about leaving today. Their excursion is almost a test to see how Louis reacts to them being gone while he's in his little space. The two times Nick has babysat him the boy wasn't very attached to the men and was fine as long as Harry was with him. They can only hope he's well behaved and doesn't cry too much.

Liam picks Louis up and the boy snuggles into his chest. The men take him out to the living room where Niall and Harry have already sprawled their bodies out on the carpet. Niall reaches up to ruffle Harry's extra soft curls and Louis feels a burn of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He wriggles around in Liam's arms, indicating for the man to set him down. Liam chuckles and releases him. Louis drops to his knees and joins his brother and friend on the floor.

The three daddies watch them play for a minute before turning to face each other. “The boys have already eaten lunch, but help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you and Ni haven't. We really want them to have a nap around two. Since they've been sick, they got into the habit of sleeping after lunch so we figured we'd try for daily naps. Their after nap snack is in the blue Tupperware.”

Nick chuckles at Liam's frazzled, nervous state as he explains. “Honestly, Li, you sound like this is my first time watching them. I know what to do. Just relax and go out and have fun.”

Liam sighs and leans into his husband's arms. “You're right, sorry.”

“No worries, mate. I know you're nervous but it'll be fine.”

Zayn kisses Liam's forehead. “We'll be back before dinner. Bye, boys,” he calls to the littles on the floor.

Louis would rise from the floor and hug them if it wasn't for Harry's body anchoring him down. Instead, he raises a hand and waves shyly. 

“Bye Uncle Z! Uncle Li!”

“Back soon,” Harry asks.

Zayn nods, “Yes, Baby. Just a few hours.”

“Otay,” Harry grins and returns to playing with Niall's hair.

The daddies use that distraction as their opportunity to leave. They wave goodbye and Nick watches them leave. Zayn grabs Liam's hand and intertwines their fingers, hoping it will help the younger man refrain from turning around and canceling their date. 

They get in Zayn's car, not needing the car seats in Liam's for once. “It feels strange, leaving without them in the backseat,” Liam sighs.

Zayn groans and hits his head on the headrest. “Honestly, Liam, we need today for us.”

“Jesus, I know,” Liam snaps. “I was just saying.”

The pressure in the car is heavy as Zayn rolls his eyes and pulls out of the garage. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both sneaking glances at eachother and then quickly looking away when they're caught looking. 

Zayn is the first to give in. “Look, I'm sorry. We've just been so focused on them that I feel like I never see you anymore. I mean, I do see you but…”

“No, I'm sorry,” Liam cuts him off. “I shouldn't have snapped. I just don't like being away from them. You're right, though. I feel like it's been ages since we've really just talked about anything besides picking up nappies or scheduling appointments or finding a toy.”

“I'm just happy to have you all to myself for a few hours,” Zayn smiles, reaching for his husband's hand and kissing his wedding ring. 

Liam blushes. “So, what have you been planning that's had you revved up since last night,” the younger asks.

“Revved up? Who me,” Zayn says nonchalantly. 

“Don't play coy with me, Malik,” Liam laughs. “I heard you talking to Harry about something. You two are hiding something from me.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Li,” he smirks.

Zayn continues driving and turns onto the highway. Liam snaps his head to look at the driver. “You never said anything about leaving town!”

“You never said we couldn't either,” Zayn says, sticking his tongue out. 

“Should we really be leaving town? What if something goes wrong and the boys need us immediately?”

“The boys,” Zayn says, interrupting his spouse's panicking, “are in the safe, capable hands of Nick. Now, if you don't stop worrying I won't hesitate to tie you to the roof like a Christmas tree.”

It was an empty threat. Liam fakes a shocked gasp and lightly slaps Zayn's arm. The older chuckles and keeps his eyes focused on the road. 

They end up driving on the highway for a little more than an hour before they spot the signs indicating just a few more kilometers till they reach Swindon.

“Are we seriously going to Swindon,” Liam asks.

“Yes. Is there a problem with that?”

Liam shakes his hands. “No, just haven't been here in years.”

“I figured it would be cute to come and relive our university days for a bit,” he smiles.

Liam watches with a great amount of fondness beating through his body as Zayn drives into the city. He looks around at the familiar houses and buildings. Not much has changed, everything looks just as beautiful as before. 

Zayn reaches their first destination of the date. He pulls into the drive in restaurant’s parking lot and picks a spot close to the front. Liam's mouth opens a little in shock. 

“God, we haven't been here since the day you-.”

“Welcome to Jerry's,” a voice cuts in from the side. Zayn rolls down his window to see a blond girl standing with a small notebook in hand. She looks absolutely freezing in the skirt and blouse uniform she's wearing. “My name is Jenna and I'll be your waitress today.”

“Hello,” Zayn greets.

“Have you had time to check out the menu yet,” she asks.

“No need,” Zayn says. “We'll have two bacon cheeseburgers, both without onions, two medium fries, and a cherry Coke with two straws.”

The girl nods as she writes the order down. “Will that be all?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, you're total is £6.17,” she tells Zayn.

Zayn pulls a tenner from his wallet and hands it to her. She goes to unzip the change purse attached to her hip but he raises his hand. “Keep the change.”

She gives him a big smile. “Thank you, sir! Your food will be right with you!”

They watch her leave and Zayn rolls the window back up to save any heat in the car that's left. Liam chuckles. “She's certainly eager.”

“College kids,” Zayn grins. 

“She probably thought you were flirting with her.”

Zayn turns to look at Liam and cocks an eyebrow. “Who could blame her? I'm basically a god!”

“You're cocky enough to be a god,” Liam says, shoving him a little.

The bantering continues for a few minutes until their food arrives. Jenna even winks at Zayn, which causes Liam to feel a little possessive and kiss his cheek when he grabs his burger from Zayn. Jenna’s eyebrows furrow and she quickly scurried away from the men. 

“Was that necessary?”

“Completely.”

Zayn unwraps his food and sighs. “Oh, I married a dork.”

“A cute dork,” Liam reminds him.

“That's true,” Zayn smiles.

They eat their food, often feeding each other fries and brushing hands when reaching for the Coke. They tease each other and bring up old stories uni stories. 

Liam laughs so hard he almost spits out his drink. “That's so not true!”

“Is so! You and Tony were so hammered that night you couldn't remember anything the next morning!”

“Zayn, I don't think I'd forget hitting on my professor.”

“Fine, don't believe me. I'm not the one who asked Dr. Wright if my ass looked good in a lab coat.”

Liam blushes and hides his face in his hands. “God, I was such a freak!”

“I'm not denying anything,” Zayn smirks and stuffs the last few fries in his mouth.

After a few quiet moments, Zayn feels a buzz in his pocket and his ringtone starts playing. He pulls his mobile out and sees Nick's photo flash across the screen.

He slides the green button and puts the phone on speaker. “Hello?”

“”Hey,” Nick says. “So we're having a bit of a problem…”

“Go on,” the black haired man says, not liking the blank statement.

“I'm getting boys ready for their nap and I know Louis needs a change but when I got near him he ran into the playroom closet and he's crying.”

“Bring the phone to him,” Liam says.

“Okay,” Nick says. They listen to the sound of shuffling feet and Niall and Harry talking quietly to each other. There's a knocking sound. “Louis,” Nick calls.

“Go away,” the boy sobs.

“Your daddies want to talk to you,” Nick tells him.

“Are they home?”

“No, they're on the phone.”

Louis’ crying gets louder but no one talks. 

“Nick, slide the phone under the door,” Zayn tells him.

They wait a second and hear the once muffled crying is now loud and clear. 

“Hi, Baby,” Zayn says.

“Papa,” Louis whines.

“I'm here, Dove. So is Daddy.”

“Louis, will you tell us what happened?”

Louis takes a minute to catch his breath. “I d-don’t want him seeing my-my bits. Don't want it, Daddy!”

“Louis, if you don't get changed you'll get a nasty little rash. That's not very fun, is it,” Liam asks.

Louis whines and the husbands exchange weary looks. 

“Dove,” Zayn says. “Would you let Nick change you if you talked to us the entire time?”

“I...I guess so,” the little whispers.

“Good boy,” Zayn praises. “We want you to stand up and leave the closet.”

Louis hums and they hear shaky noises as he bumps into costumes and toys. The sound of the door swinging open echoes through the phone.

“Nick's gonna take you to the nursery and change you. He'll be quick,” Zayn tells Louis while also instructing the babysitter. 

“Come on, buddy,” Nick says. 

More footsteps are heard, as well as Nick telling Harry and Niall to go wait in the daddies’ room. 

“Are you still there,” Louis asks, fear present in his voice. 

“Yes, Baby, we're still here.”

“Okay, Louis. Just hop up here and I'll be super quick.” They hear Louis laying himself down. “I'm just going to pull your pants down, okay?”

Louis whimpers. “No.”

“Shhh, Sweetie,” Liam coos. “You're okay. We're right here.”

When Louis sobs again they know his pants are gone. They also hear the sound of the tape on the side of the nappy being pulled off. Louis’ crying continues. 

“Hey, Lou? Why don't you tell us about what you've done with your brother and Ni,” Zayn suggests.

“Uh,” Louis says. “We watched Dragon Tales and-and then we went to the playroom.”

“Oh yeah? What happened in Dragonland today,” Liam asks.

“Zack ‘nd Weezy got in a fight ‘cause they didn't wanna be brother and sister no more. But Max ‘nd Emmy showed them it's fun having a brother,” Louis explains.

The plan to distract the boy seems to be working as his crying has calmed considerably. “And what did you do in the playroom?”

“I showed Nalli how to play Twinkle Twinkle on my keyboard,” Louis says.

“That was nice of you,” Zayn says.

“He says he can play guitar.”

“Hmmm,” Liam hums. “You boys should put on a concert for us all someday.”

“That'd be so cool! Hazza could sing,” Louis says excitedly. 

“And we're all done,” Nick cuts in. “You did so good, Louis.”

“Very good, Lou. We're so proud of you,” Liam praises.

Liam smiles as he imagines the blush creeping on Louis’ face that he always seems to get whenever he receives praise. Oh how Liam loves that blush. 

“I'd say it's naptime,” Nick declares.

“Do I have to,” Louis asks.

“Yes, Baby,” Liam says.

Louis groans. “How c’n I sleep without lullabies,” he asks with enough innocence that Zayn has half a mind to drive home this very instant and cuddle him.

“Just because we aren't there doesn't mean we can't sing to you,” Liam says matter of factly. 

“Louis, give the phone to Nick and go crawl in bed with your brother and Niall. Then we'll sing you a lullaby,” Zayn tells the boy.

Zayn reaches across the console to grab his husband's hand and holds it tight, massaging between each knuckle. The daddies smile at each other and Zayn is awestruck by the man he's been in love with all of his adult life. The man he's been blessed to be able to take care of two special boys with. And there is absolutely no regrets for his plans for the rest of the day. 

“Louwee,” Harry squeals on the other side of the phone.

“Get up here, Lou,” Niall says. 

“Feeling better,” Harry asks.

The daddies coo.

“Yeah,” they hear Louis sigh. “Daddy and Papa said I gotta take a nap.”

“That just means we get to cuddle,” Niall says.

“Hi, Bugaboo. Hi, Ni,” Liam says.

Harry gasps, completely unaware of the fact that Nick has a phone in his hands. “Hi, Daddy! Did Papa ask you-.”

“Baby, it's time to quiet down for your nap,” Zayn cuts in before his youngest reveals too much.

“Okay, Papa,” Harry pouts.

“We're gonna sing for you little rascals.”

Zayn and Liam probably look ridiculous to anybody outside of the car. They're holding a phone at an awkward angle, trying their best to harmonize Moon River. They hear tiny yawns cackling through the phone. 

“They're all asleep,” Nick whispers.

“Okay, thanks for calling us,” Zayn says.

“More like I should be apologizing for interrupting,” Nick says.

“No, if either of them are agitated we prefer to know and get it taken care of asap.”

“Right, well I'm gonna let you lot go now. Enjoy the rest of your date!”

“Thanks,” they both say and hang up.

Zayn puts his phone back in his pocket and rests his head against the cool window glass. They sit in silence for a moment before he hears chuckling. He looks over at Liam and the other man then bursts into full on laughing.

“What's so funny?”

“Do you realize we're never gonna get away from the babytalk and lullabies?”

Zayn laughs along with him now, realizing how right he is. “But I'd never have it any other way.”

“Agreed.”

 

\--

 

The sound of soft footsteps pull the sleeping boy from his sleep. Louis rolls over onto his side and clutches Sally tight to his chest. He yawns and opens his eyes. Nick is bending over right next to him and picking up Harry's bear. He notices that he's now on the couch In the living room despite having fallen asleep upstairs. 

Nick freezes when he sees the boy is now awake. “Sorry, Lou. Didn't mean to wake you.”

“How did I get here?”

“I brought you down here so you wouldn't be alone upstairs.’

“Alone? Where’s Hazza,” Louis asks.

“He's in the kitchen with Niall eating a snack. I sent them in there so they wouldn't wake you,” the babysitter explains.

Louis heaves himself off of the couch and walks past the man, still holding his teddy underneath his chin. Nick looks at him with a bit of disbelief. Louis clearly doesn't feel comfortable with him yet. He follows the boy into the kitchen and freezes when Louis does. 

Louis frowns at Niall, who is sitting in Louis’ highchair eating his cookie. “My spot,” Louis whimpers. 

“Sorry, Bud,” Nick says. “Ni is almost done and then you can sit up there. But for now, why don't you sit over here at the table with me?”

Louis quickly shakes his head. “M’not a big boy. Can't sit there!”

“It's okay, you won't get in trouble,” Nick tells him.

“Daddy and Papa would be mad,” Louis says and makes a show of plopping down on the ground with a dramatic sigh.

“C’n I sit wiff Loulou,” Harry asks.

“Finish your snack and then you may,” Nick tells the squirming boy. Harry nods and takes a large bite from his cookie.

The man grabs Louis’ already filled sippy cup from the fridge and a large cookie, packed full of M&Ms. He goes over to Louis and squats in front of him. “You sure you want to sit on the ground?” Louis’ lips tighten and he nods. “Okay,” Nick gives in and hands him the cookie and sets his drink on the floor beside his feet. 

Before he stands, Nick pecks Louis on the forehead. The oldest boy groans and when Nick turns away from him he wipes away any trace of Nick's germs.

“Ba...Nick” Niall calls out.

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Done,” the blond declares, holding up his empty sippy cup to show Nick.

The man walks over to Niall with a damp cloth in hand. “Very good,” Nick praises and wipes melted chocolate from Niall's fingers and mouth.

“Can I get down now,” he asks.

Nick nods and removes the tray holding him back. Niall hops down and joins Louis on the ground. 

“No fair,” Harry whines. “I want out, too!”

“Harry, we just agreed that you need to finish your snack and you still have quite a bit left.”

Harry pushes his drink away and juts his bottom lip. “Please, Nicky,” he begs.

Nick chuckles and kisses Harry's curls. “Sorry, ducky. You know puppy pouting isn't going to help. Your Daddy told me to make sure you eat your whole snack, that way you don't get fussy around dinner time.”

The youngest pouts and struggles his way through the rest of the cookie. Although M&Ms are his favorite candy, sweets sometimes make him feel nauseous. He uses the rest of his juice to help wash down the cookie. 

“Done. Now down,” Harry says.

“Where are your manners, Harry?”

“Down now, please?”

“That's better,” Nick says and wipes Harry free of chocolate and lets him out of the chair. The curly haired boy scrambles to the floor and sits next to Louis and Niall. 

“Hi,” he says.

“Shhh,” Louis says. “Sally's still sleeping.”

“Want me to hold her so you can eat,” Niall offers. 

Louis looks at the blond hesitantly, unsure of if he can trust anyone with his teddy. 

“I'll be gentle,” he says.

“O-okay,” Louis says and hands him his best friend. “Be nice to her.”

“I will,” Niall nods and pretends to rock the bear in his arms like a baby.

Louis finally takes a bite of his cookie while Harry adjusts his body to a laying position, head in Louis’ lap of course. 

Harry's face scrunches. “Hey! You gots crumbs on me!”

The older brother giggles. “Sorry, Hazza,” he bends down and kisses Harry's nose.

“You guys kiss a lot,” Niall says.

Louis shrugs. “So?”

“I was just saying. Doesn't it feel weird?”

The oldest shakes his head. “No, I like kisses.”

“Me, too,” Harry grins.

“You're gonna get cooties,” Niall tells them.

“Nuh-uh,” Harry says.

“Uh-huh! I saw it in a movie! When you kiss someone you get icky cooties!”

“But you and Uncle J kissed all the time,” Harry says.

Niall's mouth drops and he looks down in his lap. The room is filled with silence, except his mind which is screaming memories. Harry dug deep, even if it was unintentional. It's been a few weeks since Niall has seen Josh, and although he's adjusting well to living with Nick and he realizes how badly he was treated by Josh, he was still his daddy. A huge part of his life is now missing and what Harry said only pushed the knife deeper into the wound.

Niall looks around him through bleary eyes. Louis looks a tad bit on edge, but Harry looks completely unaware of the fact that he just upset his friend. 

The blond lets out a long whimper that gets louder with time. Soon the tears that were clouding his eyes are falling down his face. He's always been a quiet crying, not sobbing unless he really wanted something.

“Why are you crying, NiNi,” Harry asks.

The blond quietly sets the teddy bear on the ground, sitting her up straight against the cupboard. He pulls himself to his knees and crawls over to Nick, who is washing dishes. He wraps his arms around the man's legs. Nick gasps in surprise and looks down at his crying little.

“Aw, Baby! What happened,” he asks as he reaches down to swoop the boy into his arms.

Niall holds on tight to Nick, afraid he'll disappear like his Daddy did. He doesn't respond to Nick's questions. He hears him speaking softly to him, but he can't quite put together the words he's saying. The man asks Louis to take his brother into the living room and soon they are alone.

Nick sits himself down on a chair and cuddles the crying boy in his lap. “Ni, can you calm down and tell me what happened?”

“Baba,” he cries.

“You want a bottle,” Nick asks, squinting his eyes in confusion. 

The boy shakes his head and buries his face into Nick's neck. “Baba!’

“Are you calling me Baba?”

Niall nods this time and a smile spreads across Nick's face. He bounces the boy in his lap and rubs soothing circles over his back until his crying ceases to occasional hiccupping. 

“Will you tell me what happened now?” Niall whimpers. “Hey, it's okay. You can tell Baba anything.”

Niall feels better knowing Nick isn't mad at the name he's been given. Daddy...Josh, was the one who named himself and every time Niall wanted to call him something different the man would get upset.

“Harry brought up J-Josh,” he said as if the name is a curse word.

“Oh, I see,” Nick says.

“It's hurts to think about him,” Niall confesses.

“I know it does. But Baba is so proud of you for everything. I only want to see you happy.”

“I haven't done anything,” the boy says, bringing his fist up to his sore eye and rubbing.

“That's not true at all, Niall. You are strong and brave. You're allowing yourself to change your life around and be happier and I'm so blessed that you're letting me help you.”

“Really?”

Nick nods. “I love you, baby,” he says and kisses Niall's temple.

“So it's okay if I call you Baba? It's just that...it's the only name I think of when I see you. Like you're a comforter.”

“I don't mind at all. In fact, I don't think I could be any happier about it!”

Niall blushes and hides his smile in Nick's shoulder, where the man can't see it. The man holding him has strong, warm arms that were practically made just for protecting. 

“Baba?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too,” he squeaks and pecks the man's cheek.

 

\---

 

Liam gives Zayn a confused look as he drags them into the old pet store. He's honestly a little surprised that this place is still standing considering how old it is compared to the rest of the shiny, new stores on the street.

“Zayn, what are we doing here?”

Zayn grins. “I said we'd be reliving our college days, didn't I?”

“Yes, but we only came here a few times…”

“And what's one more time added to that?”

Liam smiles as they pass by the large tanks filled with tropical fish. “I guess you're right.”

They walk up to the brightest tank, the black light glowing in the darkness. A clown fish swims up right in front of them and lightly taps the tank with his lips.

“Hey now,” Zayn says. “I can't compete with Nemo trying to steal my man.’

Liam laughs, “He's definitely cuter than you!”

Zayn gasps and walks away from Liam, concealing his grin as he leads him in the direction he's been planning all along. 

“Zayn, you know I was joking right?”

“I don't know, Li. It was pretty hurtful,” he sing songs. 

Liam grabs Zayn's wrist and turns him around. Zayn grabs Liam's hips and the two kiss each other for an entire minute before pulling away. 

“Better stop now, before we give the guinea pigs too much of a show,” he jokes, nodding his head to the fluffy little creatures gnawing on their cage bars.

Zayn leads Liam to the desk at the back where the cash register is. He taps the little silver bell. 

“Stop that,” Liam laughs. “Don't want to get us in trouble.”

A woman in her late 40s comes of the office behind the desk. She has a red apron on and a Santa hat, clearly already excited for the holiday season. 

She gives them a warm smile. “Can I help you?”

“No, we're jus-.”

“Yes, hi. I'm Zayn Malik. We talked on the phone yesterday,” he tells her.

“Ah, yes! Please wait right here and I'll go get her,” the woman says and leaves the husbands alone.

“Her? Zayn, what the hell is going on?”

“Don't you ever liked to be surprised?”

“We live lives where surprises are usually bad, so no,” Liam says.

“Here she is,” the lady sings.

She holds the leash connected to the collar of the most beautiful black lab Liam has ever seen. The puppy has big, blue eyes and a wagging tail. She happily barks up at Liam and Zayn. 

Liam collapses on the floor next to the puppy and lets her lick his face. Zayn snaps a few photos of their first moments together. Liam looks up with eyes full of so much joy that no one could ever take away from.

“Is she really ours,” he asks.

The clerk grins. “Yep! Your husband called me yesterday about her, saying you needed a bit of cheering up. She doesn't have a name yet, but she's gone through obedience training and has all of her shots.”

“Awww, hi, little girl,” Liam coos. 

“What do you want to name her,” Zayn asks.

“Why don't we let Lou and Harry name her,” Liam suggests.

“Are those your children,” the clerk asks.

“Yeah, our two little boys. They are going to absolutely adore her.”

“Labs, in general, are good with jumpy kids so there's no need to worry about that,” she says.

Liam snorts. “That'll be good for Harry!”

 

\--

 

The car ride home was pleasant. The backseat is loaded down with the necessary puppy items. The jumpy little pup sits on the floor between Liam's feet, head resting on his lap. 

“So, is this the surprise that Harry and you were talking about,” Liam asks as they enter the community. 

“Not exactly,” Zayn says, biting his bottom lip.

“Are you ever going to tell me?”

“I will...just not right now. I've decided to go about things in a completely different way.”

When they pull into their driveway, they're surprised to see only light coming from the kitchen and living room. The sky is dark because of the sun now setting at only five. They park in the garage and get out of the car, Liam holding the puppy while Zayn grabs the bags of dog food and toys.

“Ready,” Zayn asks.

Liam chuckles, “Is it possible to be ready?”

Zayn unlocks the door and holds it open for his spouse. They walk to the kitchen and find it empty. 

“Hello,” Zayn calls out.

“In here,” Nick responds.

They follow the sound of giggles into the living room. Three little boys are sitting in a circle on the floor making friendship bracelets. Beads are scattered everywhere. 

“Hi,” Nick says, looking up from his book. “Oh my goodness! You got a puppy!”

All three of the boys immediately turned to look at the puppy and gasp. 

Harry is the first to get up and rush over to her. “Puppy,” he squeals, trying to take the dog away.

“Harry, you gotta calm down. She needs to adjust to her new home.”

“She's ours,” Louis asks, looking up at the men with big, hopeful eyes.

“Yep!”

Niall closes in on the puppy and she starts attacking his face with kisses. The blond laughs. “Baba! His tongue tickles!”

“Her tongue,” Liam corrects. “She's a girl.”

Liam sets the lab on the floor and the three littles beg her to follow them over to the corner of the room. She lays on her back and whimpers until they give her belly rubs. 

“Niall, five more minutes and then we gotta go,” Nick says. 

The boy looks up at Nick and forms a pout. “But Baba! Puppy,” he says, scratching behind the puppy's ear.

“We have Charlie at home,” Nick reminds.

“You're always welcome to come over and visit, Niall, you know that,” Zayn reminds.

That makes the boy smile again and he returns to giving as much affection to her as possible. 

“What are you boys gonna name her,” Liam asks.

Louis’ eyes light up and he says the first name that comes to mind. “Scout!”

“That's cute,” Liam tells him. “But why Scout?”

The blue eyed boy shrugs. “Dunno. She just looks like a Scout. What do you think, Hazza?”

“I like it! Hi, Scout,” Harry greets the puppy She barks and everyone laughs. “Scout likes it!”

They boys play a few more minutes before Nick insists it's time to go home and feed Niall. The boys all hug each other and try holding on so their daddies wouldn't pull them apart, but in the end Niall is being carried out by Nick with the promise that they could come back in a day or two and play. 

Liam walks Nick and Niall out to their car. When he comes back in he notices the lights in the living room appear to have dimmed. He walks towards the room where his little family is waiting. 

“What do you boys want for dinner,” he says and stands in the doorway. He freezes when he sees Zayn propped up on one knee in the middle of the room with Harry and Louis smiling on either side of him. He shakes his head, trying to assess the situation. “What's… what are you doing?”

“Come closer,” Zayn says softly.

Liam shuffles across the carpet to his husband. Zayn takes both of his hands. “Babe…”

“Liam, we've been married for seven years now. And when I think back on every moment with you, it feels like both a century and a short moment. I love you with every ounce of my being. You have taught me to be a better person. Every time I see you with Louis and Harry, and just how absolutely incredible and nurturing you are, all I can think about is how amazing the rest of our lives are going to be. Babe, I want to renew our vows. I want Lou and Harry to be there, right by our side. You three are the most important people in the world and I couldn't ask for any more in life because I've already been given so much. So, will you? Will you remarry me?”

Liam has tears rolling down his face. He pulls a hand away from Zayn to cover his mouth. He nods. He nods faster than ever before because he's at a loss for words. 

The boys cheer and Scout happily barks at their feet. Zayn stands up and pulls Liam close to him, giving him a kiss. They bring the boys into their embrace and the four stand in that spot for a few minutes, soaking in all of the love they all rightfully deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	41. The Teddy Bear Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't even think of a way I could possibly thank you all for reading this story. The amount of comments and kudos are insane! I loved reading your feedback after each chapter. I can honestly say this is the first time I have ever finished a project this large and actually felt proud. I'm not even sure how I managed to do this. If it hadn't been for the amazing Adopted readers this probably would've been discontinued early on.
> 
> I love every single one of you and I'm just so happy.
> 
> So please, enjoy this last story and remember, this isn't the end of Adopted. There will still he more one shots. I won't let this story die even I'd this main part is over.
> 
> All the love! ♡♡♡♡

Preparing for a vow renewal ceremony isn't exactly as difficult as preparing for a wedding. No special tuxes needed to be ordered. A giant guest list wasn't drawn up because they only want the people closest to them attending. A cake wasn't ordered as they are are planning to go back to their home when the gathering is over for a nice meal and pie because Harry had said he wanted pie more than anything.

Planning for this was relatively easy. The only challenge was finding a date and the right person to perform the ceremony for them. In the end, they decided to not have anyone officiate it considering in the eyes of the law they are already married. 

It's December third. The air outside is chilly and there is two inches of snow on the ground. Liam's eyes crack open as the sunlight comes through the blinds and crosses his face. He smiles as he thinks of the day ahead of him. 

The man quietly rolls out of his bed and goes over to the window, pulling the blinds up and bringing the curtains back, allowing sunshine to fill their room. He presses his hand to the cool window glass and gets an idea. He leans forward and blows hot air onto the glass and then writes “L+Z” surrounded by a heart with his fingertip. Smiling to himself, he returns to the bed and lays next to Zayn, shaking the sleeping man's form.

“What,” Zayn tiredly moans out.

“Look at the window,” Liam says.

“Is it snowing,” Zayn asks, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Just look,” Liam tells him. 

Zayn lifts his head and squints at the drawing on the window. He turns to his husband and playfully pushes his shoulder back. 

“I swear to God I married the living embodiment of Hallmark,” Zayn says.

“And you're sure you want to re-marry me today?”

“More than anything,” he says and kisses Liam.

Zayn pulls back and grins. “Alright, up we get. Busy day ahead of us!”

The older man groans and rolls over to the edge of the bed and sits up, stretching out his shoulders and feet before standing. He joins Liam in the shower and then when they're out they get dressed together and brush their teeth and comb their hair. It's normal for them to be close, but this morning they're feeling inseparable. 

They walk down the hall to the nursery. When they stand in the doorway, a growling sound stops them. They look down to see Scout sitting in front of Harry's crib with a protective look on her face. The pup had quickly taken a liking to the littles and is now a watch dog more than anything. Every night she wakes up periodically and paces in front of the cribs, making sure there's no trouble. It's completely endearing, except in the morning. Scout has growled at the men more times than she hasn't when they come to wake the boys up as if they are intruders. 

“Shh, Scout. It's just us,” Zayn tells her and kneels down to give the lab a kiss. She immediately softens and licks his chin. Zayn chuckles and stands again. He reaches for the latches on the crib and quietly brings the front down. Liam does the same for Louis.

He places a hand on Harry's back and rubs soft circles around his shoulder blades. “Baby, it's time to wake up.”

The curly haired boy shifts a little, pushing his back up closer to Zayn's hand. He buries his face in his pillow and whines.

“Come on, little one,” Zayn encourages. “It's a brand new day.”

He pulls the blanket away from Harry's body and brings his hands under his knees and stomach, gently flipping the boy so he's laying on his back. Zayn picks the boy up and holds him in his arms. 

“Someone's a little sleepy today, huh?”

“Papa,” Harry whines. “Want more sleep!”

The man shakes his head fondly and sets him on the changing table. He quickly replaces the soiled diaper before pulling the same pajama bottoms back up. They decided that because the boys will be dressed nicer for the ceremony, until then they should just stay in their pjs. 

Zayn looks over to his husband who is rocking Louis in the chair and smiles. He takes Harry downstairs to get ready for breakfast. The little sits on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth while Zayn cuts up cubes of apples and some grapes and adds oats to the boiling water.

“What would you like to drink for breakfast,” Zayn asks.

“Choco milk,” Harry says, cheekily looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

“That's not really a morning drink.”

“Please, Papa,” Harry begs and smiles big enough for a dimple to cave in.

“See what I mean, H? You are spoiled! Just the blink of an eye could probably get you the world,” he complains, reaching for two sippy cups that he fills half way with chocolate milk and fills the other half with white skim to even out the crazy amount of sugar. Harry giggles as he's set in his chair and gladly accepts his drink. 

Liam walks in with a just as tired-looking Louis holding his hand. He helps the smaller boy into his chair and buckles him in. Then the man turns and gives Harry a good morning kiss. 

“Why are you both so tired,” Liam asks.

Neither boy responds, though Liam really doesn't need to hear their answer because he already knows. The boys had both stayed up late last night talking to each other about various topics while Zayn and Liam listened through the baby monitor. Liam just hopes they'll be okay with having a later nap time than normal today.

Zayn dishes the oatmeal and adds the fruit to three bowl and just sugar to Harry's and sets them in front of the boys. Liam snaps bibs around their necks and the men take their seats in front of them. 

“Are you feeding yourself today, Lou,” Liam asks.

The little shakes his head. “Too tired.”

“Okay,” Liam says and picks up the rubber spoon, feeding Louis a few spoonfuls before he alternates back to himself.

Scout whimpers at their feet, hoping that some scraps of food will be dropped. 

“Does Scout get to come with,” Louis asks.

“No,” Zayn tells him. “The last time she rode in my car she got sick. Spent three days trying to get the smell out,” the man says.

“That wasn't because of the car,” Harry giggles. 

“Oh, really? What was it then?”

The curly haired boy grins and looks at Louis. The blue eyed boy shakes his head and tries avoiding eye contact with the daddies.

“Louis? What aren't you telling me?”

“He fed Scout all of his carrots,” Harry blurts.

“Louis,” the daddies both say in a disapproving tone.

“Oh, yeah,” Louis says defensively. “The other day in the playroom, Harry opened the window and him ‘nd Scout stuck their heads out!”

“Hey! Said you wouldn't tell,” Harry half yells. “Well, Louis got marker on the couch yesterday! He colored there ‘stead of at the table and put a blanket over it!”

“Harry and Eleanor poured water on Scout to give her a bath!”

“Boys, stop it,” Liam booms. The boys freeze and look down at the ground. “That's enough screaming at each other. We're very disappointed that you did all of that and didn't tell us.”

“What have you got to say for yourselves,” Zayn asks.

“Sorry, Papa,” Louis mumbles.

“Yeah...sorry,” Harry also mumbles.

“Now, obviously we can't punish you because that's all in the past, but after breakfast you're both going in the corner.”

The boys try protesting but the man raises his hand.

“Twenty minutes will help remind you to behave, follow the rules, and not yell at each other.”

The rest of breakfast is quiet and the air is filled with a bit of tension. Neither boy wanted to finish their food, but they did anyway to postpone the time out as much as possible. 

When they're done, Zayn rinses the dishes and Liam cleans their faces. The boys are taken out of their chairs and walked to the living room. Harry is put in the corner by the couch and Louis is by the doorway to the stairs.

“Do you boys understand why this is happening,” Zayn asks.

The boys nod, lips quivering. 

Liam feels guilt bubble in his stomach as he watches his babies learn their lesson. 

“Okay, that's twenty minutes. No talking and sit still. Think about why you need to be nice to each other and why it's not good to break rules,” the black haired man says and starts the timer on his phone.

The first few minutes go okay. Zayn and Liam sit on the couch and scroll through Facebook. At the seven minute mark, Louis slumps over and rests his head on the wall. After ten minutes, Harry starts crying and sneaking glances at Louis. 

“Halfway through,” Zayn announces. 

Louis huffs and lightly bangs his head against the wall a few times. Harry let's out a particularly loud sob and Scout runs into the room and goes over to comfort the boy. Harry wraps his arms around her neck and cries.

“Scout, come,” Zayn says.

“No,” Harry whines.

“Yes, Harry. You need to finish your time out,” Liam says sternly. 

“But, Daddy. I said I was sorry,” Harry says, not letting go of the dog.

“Let her go, H. Just a few more minutes.”

Harry slowly unravels his arms but the dog stays stationary at his side. 

The phone alarm rings and the daddies stand up. “It's over,” Zayn says.

Harry and Louis get up from the floor and both rush from their corner to the center of the room and collide in each other's arms, both crying and apologizing for fighting. Zayn and Liam allow them to do this for a minute before the younger husband clears his throat.

“We just want you boys to know, we love you very much. You're not bad boys. In fact, you're the very, very, very best boys and we're so proud of you.” 

The little family hugs one another for a minute before pulling away. The boys are laid down on the couch and a movie is put on while the daddies clean up a little bit for company later on. 

“Loulou?”

“Yeah, Hazza?”

“I'm really sorry for telling on you,” he says, looking down at his fiddling fingers. 

“Me, too. I just got caught up in the moment.”

\--

After lunch, Zayn takes Louis to the master bedroom to get ready for the day. He waits patiently on the bed for Zayn to return with a pile of clothing in his arms. He shows Louis the maroon skinny jeans and a white button down shirt, similar to what Louis wore when he borrowed his friends’ clothing.

Zayn undresses Louis and slides his arms through the openings of shirt.

“Papa,” Louis says. 

“Yes, Dove?”

“How did you know you loved Daddy?”

Zayn smiles as he remembers the beginning of his relationship with Liam. “It's sorta hard to explain.”

“Please try.”

“It was like...just every time I looked at him...it just felt like a cage full of butterflies was released into my stomach. And every time I saw him...even today...I don't know, I just fall in love over and over. The butterflies keep returning.

A small smile meets Louis’ lips because he knows the feeling that Zayn is talking about all too well.

Zayn slides the skinny jeans up Louis' legs and he grimaces, not liking the tightness on his legs at all. They feel like a trap. The fabric scratches at his skin and he practically craves the warm, fuzzy pjs he was just taken out of.

The jeans are zipped up and the shirt tail is tucked in. The suspenders get clipped over his shoulders. Zayn grabs a pot of hair wax and the hair brush and brushes his hair into a fluffy side swoop. He gives it a light coat of hairspray to hold it in place.

Zayn guides Louis into the bathroom to show him his reflection. He hates the outfit and the overdone hair. He looks like he did before he came, except more cleaned up. He prefers looking adorable now. The kind of adorable that is just one jut of his bottom lip away from getting an extra cookie at snack time. He also notices that his body is more plump now and his face is fuller, no longer caved in from malnutrition and drugs.

The man picks the boy up and cradles him in his arms for a few moments, taking in Louis’ breathtaking features. The pink blush that spreads from one cheek, over his nose, and all the way over to the other side. His pretty lips that always seem to turn up in the corners when he's deep in thought. How his eyelashes cast shadows that dance on his cheekbones. He's incredibly lucky for every moment spent with Louis. 

“What do you say about going and finding your brother and Daddy now?”

“Okay,” Louis nods.

They first check the main bathroom and the nursery. Both are empty so Zayn carries Louis downstairs. They hear giggles coming from the lounge and find Harry cuddling on top of Liam. 

“There's my handsome princes,” Liam says, taking in Louis’ outfit. 

“What about me,” Harry says, bopping the man's nose.

“And my beautiful angel,” Liam says, giving Harry a soft kiss.

Liam helps Harry up and Louis stops and stares at Harry. 

It's funny just how much an outfit can really change someone's appearance. How Harry can go from looking like an innocent child to a stunning young man just by switching out his normal onesies and leggings for a grey blazer and bow tie. 

Harry looks like a normal, average nineteen year old guy. Louis can't help but have to look him over in shock and awe. He realizes that it doesn't matter what Harry's wearing though, because to Louis he will always be gorgeous.

\--

They drive up the path to the cabin. The brush covered ground has a little snow on it and they're thankful for the four wheel drive on the Rover. Zayn parks the car next to Liam's father's car. They help the boys out of their seats and just as they're closing the doors a vehicle drives up and parks next to them.

“Hello,” Nick sings as he gets out. 

“Hi,” everyone in the small family greets.

“Glad you found your way up,” Liam says.

Nick opens Niall's door, unbuckles the little and picks the blond up. “Not gonna lie, we got lost a time or two.”

Niall is let down and he joins Louis and Harry's side. “Can we go play in the back,” Harry asks.

“Yes, but stay close to the house. Don't even think about going near the trees,” Liam says.

“And leave your teddies here,” Zayn adds.

The boys nod and hand the bears to the daddies before grabbing each other's hands and racing behind the cabin.

Behind the cabin is a large field and a patio leading to the house. Trees surround the area, all bare and covered in a thin coating of ice. In the summertime, many birds and fauna gather around here, but with the cold weather everything has either migrated or gone into hibernation.

“Well, what should we do,” Niall asks.

The three look around and think for a moment. Louis’ face lights up when an idea flashes through his mind. “Let's make a snowman!”

“I don't think there's enough snow,” Niall says.

“It doesn't have to be a big one,” Louis tells him. 

“Okay,” Niall hesitantly agrees. 

“It'll make the bottom, Niall, you make the head,” Louis instructs. 

“What about me,” Harry asks.

“Go find rocks and sticks,” Louis says. 

The youngest frowns. “For what?”

“He needs arms and a face,” Niall explains.

“Oh, okay,” Harry smiles and runs off.

The older two get to work, collecting as much snow as they can. It's easier said than done because it's more powdery than packable. Louis manages to get a medium sized lump going. He rolls it closer to Niall who is still working on the head. 

“Almost done,” Louis asks.

“Yeah, just want it to be a bit bigger,” Niall grunts as he rolls it a few more times. 

The blond bends down and picks the ball up and walks closer to Louis. He places the head on the snow body and they both step back to look at the snowman. 

“His head is crooked,” Louis says. 

“No, it's not,” Niall bites back.

“Is so! Isn't it, Harry?” Silence. “Harry?”

The boys whip around and let their eyes scan over their surroundings.”

“Harry,” they both call out.

Louis’ heartbeat picks up and he feels that familiar pull in his gut that he felt at the mall. Harry could not have gone missing again on his watch.

“Harry!”

“We gotta tell your daddies,” Niall says.

Louis shakes his head. “We can't! They'll get mad at me for losing him again!”

“Louis! He's your brother! They'll be able to find him,” Niall reasons.

“O-okay,” Louis agrees.

Niall grabs Louis’ wrist and they run towards the front of the house. The daddies are no longer standing in the driveway so Niall drags Louis up the steps to the porch. The boys swing the door open and scream a frantic mixture of “Daddy!” “Baba!” “Papa!”

The men, along with Liam's parents, rush into the front and find a panting Niall and Louis.

“What? What is it,’ Liam asks, worry painted across his face.

“Harry's missing!”

“What,” Zayn yells, quickly sliding his feet into his boots and running out of the house. Everyone follows him, silently praying to God that the little is okay.

“We were playing and building a snowman and we told him to go find sticks,” Niall tells the adults, babbling on and apologizing. 

“Shh, Baby. Need to calm down,” Nick says, scooping the blond into his arms. 

They reach the back and all freeze when they see the curly haired boy sitting in front of the snowman, giggling to himself as he arranged rocks on the snowman and gives him a big smile.

“Harry,” Louis gasps in relief and rushes forward and attacks him in a hug.

The youngest grins and cuddles into Louis’ embrace. “Hi, Louwee!”

“Where did you go,” Niall asks.

Harry's brows knit together as he looks up and sees everyone surrounding him. They all give him confused looks.

“Bugaboo, did you run off,” Liam asks, crouching down and running his hands over his hands and face to make sure he's okay.

“Nuh-uh,” Harry says. 

“You were gone,” Louis says.

“You told me to go get sticks,” the youngest says, gesturing to the snowman's arms.

“But-,” Louis says but is interrupted. 

“Clearly there was a misunderstanding, but it's over with now,” the man that Louis has never met says. He knows it's Grampy from the photos he's been shown.

“Everyone is safe and sound. Let's go in and get started, yeah,” Zayn says. Zayn may sound like he's brushing everything off, but he's just as relieved as everyone else that Harry didn't actually get lost.

Zayn picks Harry up and the boy struggles against his hold. “Wait,” Harry cries. “We didn't name him!”

The adults break out into a rumbling laughter at the boy's antics. Harry looks up at Zayn with a bit of hurt in his eyes.

Zayn kisses his forehead. “Sorry, Baby. We aren't laughing at you. We were just being silly for realizing he doesn't have a name yet.”

“What should we call him,” Harry asks the other boys.

“He looks like a Chester to me,” Niall says.

“Chester,” Louis says, giving Niall a confused expression. 

“Yeah. He looks like some old guy named Chester. Like the old guys who sit at parks and play chess.”

“If you say so,” Louis somewhat agrees.

“We'll take a photo of you lot later. For now, I think it's time we all go get warm,” Nick says, grabbing Niall's hands.

“Come here, my little, Lou,” Maria sings and encases Louis’ shoulders in her arms, kissing the top of his head.

“Hi, Grammy!”

She chuckles. “Lou, there's still someone you haven't met.”

“Hello, lad,” the man by her side greets.

“Hi, Grampy,” he says, a bit shy.

The man grins and pats his shoulder. He doesn't look very much like Liam. It's was clear that Daddy inherited most of his looks from his mother.

The clan all heads indoors and coats, mittens, boots, and hats are all peeled away from their bodies. 

“Oh, your pants are all wet,” Liam says and shakes his head.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Louis says.

“It's okay, you're just gonna have to change into something else,” he sighs and rummages through their bags. 

“Well, it looks like all we have are onesies,” Liam tells Zayn.

“Wanna be comfy,” Louis says.

Zayn chuckles. “Onesies it is!”

The husbands carry the boys to one of the cabin’s bedrooms and lay them both on the bed. They quickly change their nappies and take them out of their wet outfits. The boys are zipped into the warm fleece onesies and Louis smiles, feeling much better in the familiar suit than he did in clothing he wore for most of his life. Everything he used to wear was so stiff and not easy to play in. Now, he has the ability to romp around and still be cozy and warm. 

“Are you ready,” Zayn asks.

Liam lets out a shaky breath. “I don't know.”

“Why are you so nervous? We're already married. You've already said you'd be mine for the rest of our lives.”

The younger man chuckles. “I guess you're right.”

The men help the boys from the bed and stand them up. Harry immediately grabs onto Louis’ hand and they run out of the room, the daddies smirking as they trail behind. 

They enter the living room, which in Louis’ opinion is absolutely stunning. When he was first told they were doing this in a cabin, he thought of Little House on the Prairie; rustic and dirty. But this cabin puts most people's houses to shame. 

Grammy and Grampy sit together on the couch while Nick sits in one of the large green chairs with Niall in his lap. They whisper to each other and every few seconds, one of them lets out a breathy laugh. Louis pulls Harry over to the other chair where their bears have already been sat. It's a tight squeeze, but they manage to both sit in the chair. Rather, Louis sits on the chair while Harry drapes his legs over the smaller’s thighs. 

They look out the windows, showing the woods bordering the house. Snow is piling on the tree branches and flakes are beginning to fall from the sky. Harry snuggles closer to Louis when he thinks of the chilly air just outside of these walls. Harry holds onto the bears, making sure that they are sitting up right and have a good view of everyone around them.

Minutes later, Liam and Zayn walk into the living room hand-in-hand. They step in front of the roaring fireplace and look at each person individually. The people they trust and love the most in the world.

“So, we gathered you all here today so you could be apart of this special moment in our life as we exchange vows to each other,” Liam says.

“We know that,” his mum calls out.

Liam blushes in embarrassment, “Thanks, mum.” 

Everyone has a smile on their face watching Liam stutter, trying to find the right words to say.

“I-I...don't know what to do now,” he admits, looking at Zayn. 

“Then let me,” Zayn says, picking up Liam's hand and kissing his wedding ring. 

“Liam,“ he says, clearing his throat. “With my whole heart, I promise to continue being your loving husband. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. You're my everything. The reason I no longer have nightmares. The one who made my soul whole. I love you so much.”

Liam looks Into Zayn's eyes. They're both over - flowing with tears. “Jesus, did you google that or something,” he jokes.

“Well, I did learn a few things while being a writing major,” he grins.

“Go on then, Liam! Try and top his vows,” his father playfully pushes. 

Liam groans and shoots his parents a “Stop it” look before returning his gaze to his husband's. 

“Zayn….Zayn…”

“Yeah, Babe,” Zayn grins, biting his lip to stop himself from poking fun at Liam.

“First of all, I just wanted to thank you for everything. We've lived a less than ordinary life. Every day is like a roller coaster and I'm so happy to be riding that roller coaster with you.”

“Oh, god,” Zayn snorts.

“Hey, I'm trying to give a Hallmark-y speech here,” Liam says.

Zayn nods for him to continue.

“Anyway… I just really love you and I'm so grateful to have such an amazing partner and two amazing boys in our life. And friends and family who support us. You're my best friend, and I love you,” he finishes. 

The two husbands stare at eachother like love sick puppy dogs. They're so lost in each other's eyes and wrapped in each other's love that they nearly forget that others are watching. 

“Kiss,” Harry blurts.

“Kiss,” Louis says as well.

Soon the chanting of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” is heard throughout the room by everyone. The husbands shrug before leaning in and kissing as if it's their first, but It's definitely not their last.

And maybe this day wasn't perfect. Perhaps things would've been better had the boys been dressed in fancy outfits instead of their usual garb. Then again, maybe things would've been very different from the start if Zayn's parents had accepted him. Or if Liam and Zayn had never even met. Would they even be in a situation remotely close to this if they hadn't been staying at the motel the night they found Harry? Would Harry even be alive? And what If Louis had grown up in a loving household and his family was still here? What if Zayn and Liam had never saw him stumbling out of the night club?

None of that matters now. What really matters is that they all ended up together and despite going through terrible circumstances, things are much better. Nothing in their lives is perfect, but Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis are all finally happy and nothing in the world would ever get in the way of the love they have for each other.

In the midst of all of the cheering for the happy couple, Louis and Harry turn towards each other and smile.

Louis holds Sally up. “Kiss?”

“Kiss,” Harry smiles and presses their teddies faces together. They look into each other’s eyes and Louis feels the cage of butterflies break open.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	42. Buried In Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand and my guilty conscious! I know I said I was going to end this, but a few of you begged for more and I'm a people pleaser. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> I'm just putting this out there now, I won't be updating nearly as frequently as I have been because of school and my job. I don't know how this story is going to end now because I was satisfied with the ending in the last chapter but I guess a few of you weren't. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The little family walks hand in hand through the small airport. They breezed through customs without any issues. Harry got a little antsy when Liam denied him of being carried around because he didn't want to attract too much attention, but other than that there haven't been any major issues.

Zayn lets go of Louis’ hand and walks ahead of the group to the special services desk. The woman behind the desk puts down her phone and the two chat for a second before Zayn reaches into his bag and pulls out a document and the four passports. Harry and Louis’ are fakes that they paid big money to be made. The woman looks over to the other three and then back down at their pictures before nodding and smiling. She picks up the phone and dials a number in. A few minutes later, a man approaches the desk and Zayn leads him back to the family.

He stands tall, with a big grey beard and silver hair to match. He wears grey slacks and a blue sport coat. He grins at the family and sticks his hand out towards Liam, already being made slightly aware of the situation. “Hello. I'm Richard Steinway and I'll be your pilot today.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Liam says and returns the handshake.

“And you two must be Harry and Louis,” he says, looking down at the littles hiding their faces in Liam's side.

“Boys, say hello,” Zayn says.

Harry waves a hand but stays glued to Liam. Louis mutters his hellos. 

“If you'd please follow me, we have your plane prepped and ready for takeoff,” Richard says and turns away from the bunch. 

Using a private plane seemed to Zayn the only possible way for this trip to work. Putting the boys on a plane crowded with strangers who could take their relationship anyway that they like is just asking for bad news. So instead the daddies made a few calls and after spending way more than necessary, they booked a small plane and a captain to pilot them to their destination. 

They are lead through an empty hallway and take a few turns. They spot their terminal and go through the walkway and into the plane. It's small, with only enough seating for up to sixteen people. The seats are made of quality leather and it's bright with not only the uncovered windows streaming in sunlight but also the lights from above. 

Two airport employees put their luggage in the holding of the plane and the pilot excuses himself after pointing out the exits and standard safety procedures.

Louis is the first to be seated. Liam puts the seat belt around his middle and tightens the strap. The boy is wide eyed as he looks through the glass down at the ground. Liam clips a dummy to his sweater and brings it up to Louis’ lips.

Louis shakes his head. “No paci.”

“It'll help when we take off,” Liam says. 

“Why?”

“So the pressure doesn't build up and hurt your ears,” the man explains. 

Louis isn't quite sure he understands, but he parts his lips anyway and allows the dummy to slide in. He immediately feels a bit more calm about the situation with the little comforter.

Liam gets out of the way to allow Zayn room to get Harry situated in his seat. He's been babbling all day about his fears of the ocean, especially the sharks in it. The daddies reminded him a few times that the handful of times they took him to the ocean before nothing bad had ever happened and that he always ended up liking it anyway. 

“Papa,” Harry says while Zayn clips on the dummy.

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“What if the island is really a big turtle,” he says with deep concern in his eyes. 

Zayn turns his head to look at Liam, who is doing his best to stifle his laughs. He glares, “I told you we never should have let him watch Sinbad.”

He turns back to the little. “I promise you the island is made of dirt and rocks. There might be a few little turtles around who want to be your friend,” he says, tickling the boy's ribs to earn a few giggles. “But there are no giant turtles in the world.”

He ruffles Harry's hair and covers the boys in blankets the airline provided. He goes to sit in the seat next to Harry's, but the little was having none of that.

“Nooooo,” he whines. “Daddy is my plane pal!”

“Oh, silly me. How could I forget,” Zayn gives in, not wanting to dampen anyone's mood when this is supposed to be a fun week.

“I'll always be your plane pal,” Liam says and sits down next to the boy.

Zayn sits next to Louis and the blue eyed boy grabs his hand.

The intercom beeps. “Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in five minutes. Please take your seats and adjust your seat belts. This is a 95 minute ride and we should be arriving at your destination at 2:30 local time. Enjoy your flight.”

Louis’ grip tightens on Zayn's hand and he sucks harder on the dummy. The daddies notice and are prepared to distract him.

“Lou, is this your first time on a plane,” Zayn asks.

He shakes his head and drops the dummy from his lips. “When I was five, my dad and I flew to Glasgow for a day.”

“Are you a little nervous,” Liam asks.

Louis blushes and tucks his chin in his chest. 

“Hey,” Zayn says. “It's okay to be nervous, even if it's not your first time.”

“It is,” Louis asks.

“The first time I went on a plane, it was on holiday with Daddy and a couple of other schoolmates. I had never been so scared in my life. I didn't know what to expect.”

Liam snickers. “Oh god, I remember this story.”

Zayn continues, “Just as the plane was driving up the road, Daddy turned to me and said, ‘Right, so once we get up in the air, the plane is going to do a loopy loop!’ I was so scared and I spent the first two hours of the trip clinging to the arm rests until someone finally told me he tricked me!”

“That's not very nice,” Louis says to a laughing Liam.

“I was only joking! Didn't think he would believe me.”

Zayn himself is chuckling. “Anyways, I just want you to know that it's alright to be a bit nervous, but we're right here if you need anything,” he says.

“Thanks, Papa,” Louis says, snuggling as best as he can into Zayn's arm.

“Of course, Babe,” he coos and kisses Louis’ temple.

The daddies perform one last check to make sure the seat belts are clipped right. They raise the blankets so the littles are nice and warm and remind them to keep their dummies in place.

The captain announces that it's take off time and a minute later they feel the plane rolling down the cement, building up speed as it goes. Louis averts his eyes away from the window and squeezes Zayn's hand. Harry ,however, is looking out the window with excitement, imagining they're in a rocket to space. 

The plane bumps a little before finally getting off the ground. Louis whimpers and sucks hard on his dummy as they are reclining through the air. Zayn continues kissing him and cooing every time he gets frightened. 

Once the plane sits flat in the air, the boys relax a little. Louis wishes he had Sally in his arms to hold on to, but she's in the baggage compartment. The seat belt light goes off and Zayn and Liam unbuckle themselves. 

“Daddy, I'm thirsty,” Harry says.

“Okay, Baby. Let me see what they have in the little fridge,” Liam says and gets up from his seat.

The mini fridge sits at the back of the plane, filled with complementary items for the people rich enough to afford renting the aircraft. He opens the door and spots many different shot size bottles of alcohol, but only one bottle of juice. He grabs it and a couple of snack packs of mini Oreos. 

He returns to his family and gives them each a packet of cookies. He reaches into the overhead compartment and pulls down the diaper bag. He sets it in a nearby seat and pulls out two sippy cups, quickly filling them with the grape juice. 

“Here you go, Bugaboo,” he says, putting the drink in the cup holder. “Babe, did you want anything special to drink?”

Zayn looks at the boys and then back to Liam. “I guess a beer wouldn't be so bad.”

Liam nods and fetches him a cold bottle of Corona. 

Zayn uncaps the bottle and takes a drink. When the scent reaches Louis’ nose, an indescribable feeling washes over him. He remembers the countless nights of drinking, beer after beer, shot after shot. He doesn't miss it, not anymore with how happy his life now is. But he still has a bit of yearning watching his Papa drink. 

Harry's nose crinkles and shoves his face in Liam's neck. “Papa's drink smells ‘ucky,” he muffles. 

Liam chuckles. “It does, doesn’t it?”

The rest of ride goes okay. Zayn and Liam tell stories and banter, trying their hardest to get the boys laughing and excited. Harry wants more than anything to be let out of his seat to explore the rest of the plane but the daddies don't allow it. Louis is content with just leaning against Zayn and listening to their conversation, occasionally adding in his own opinions. 

The captain announces they will be landing in five minutes, so the daddies buckle themselves in again and slip the dummies back into the boys’ mouths. Louis squeezes Zayn's hand tight again as they lower to the ground and the plane bounces a few times on the pathway before finally getting a good grip on the cement and slowing to a stop. 

When they stop, the boys are unbuckled and the sippy cups are put back in the bag. The overhead compartment is cleared out and trash thrown away. 

The daddies think the boys are ready to go and they can get off the craft but Louis stops Liam with a tug to the bottom of his shirt. Liam turns to look at him. “Yes, little one?”

Louis blushes and stutters out, “I went potty.”

“Do you think it could wait to be changed or does it need to be changed now?”

Louis just nods and Liam kisses his head, proud that the boy let him know considering he normally doesn't and just waits until he gets checked. 

Zayn sits back down with Harry in his lap as Liam lays the changing mat down on the floor because it's the only place big enough and has Louis spread himself down as well. Liam drops to his knees and pulls down Louis’ leggings until they are pooling around his ankles. He slides Louis’ sweater up to expose his nappy and untapes the tabs, pulling it down. 

“Oh, it's just a little tinkle, Lou,” Liam says to help him feel better. 

Liam moves to the side to grab the wipes and hears footsteps behind him. 

“I hope you gentlem- oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on this!”

Zayn and Liam's heads snap back to see the flustered pilot standing behind them, squeezing his hat. Zayn takes Harry off his lap and ushers for the pilot to follow him to the cockpit and console him. Liam returns to changing Louis, but the boy's mouth is gaping and his eyes are paralyzed. 

Out of nowhere he let's out a loud whine and tears rolls down the sides of his face. 

Despite being mostly naked and not yet cleaned off, Liam pulls him onto his lap and cuddles him close as the boy cries. “Shhh, Baby. You're okay,” he coos 

“No, ‘m not! He saw my willy! He saw my-my-.”

“He didn't mean to, Lou.”

“Daddy,” he cries. 

“Shhh, I'll protect you, Louis. I've got you.”

“Daddy,” Harry says, crawling next to the two. “Don't cry, Louis.”

“I don't like people seeing me nakey!”

Liam rocks the boy while Harry holds Louis’ hand. When the crying turns to only sniffles, he wipes his nose and cheeks and lays him back down on the mat, quickly cleaning him of the urine and applying a nice coat of powder before taping him into a fresh nappy and dressing him up again. When Liam is finished, Harry and Louis sit together on the floor while the man goes to find his husband and Richard.

Through the advice he's been given, Richard opens the plane door and exits first, not giving a single look to the two boys on the ground, which Louis appreciates. Liam picks up Harry and Zayn grabs Louis and the diaper bag and the four exit the plane door and down the steep steps. 

A golf cart type vehicle with an attached wagon on the back is already waiting for them and loaded down with their baggage. Zayn and Louis take the first two seats behind the driver, who is talking on the radio to someone is Spanish. The boy sniffles in Zayn's neck and the man rubs his back. Liam and Harry sit in the row behind them. The cart takes off with no indication from the driver and the daddies hold the boys tight out of natural reflex. 

They are taken to the front of airport. Many people are running around, trying to get from one place to another. They speak many different languages. A man is holding a sign up that says “Malik” on it. The cart stops beside the man and the man walks over to Zayn.

“Are you Mr. Malik,” he asks in a thick accent.

“Yes,” Zayn replies.

“Bueno. Over there,” he points to the parking lot, “the red car, is yours for the week. Here is the keys. To return it, leave the car in this parking lot when you come back here and drop the keys off at the rentals desk.”

“Okay, gracias,” Zayn says and snatches the keys away. “Dove? Will you hold these for me,” he asks the boy in his arms. Louis nods and holds the keys tight.

Zayn knows they look completely out of place. Two grown men being carried around on the hips of other men in a place full of people who probably have no idea what an ageplay little even is, but he doesn't care because at the moment his baby is upset.

They go over to the red car, a Chevy Malibu, and pop the trunk open, filling it with their baggage. 

“We don't have any car seats, so the belts will have to do,” Liam sighs and straps Harry and Louis into the back seats. 

Zayn and Liam take their place up front and start the car, pulling out of the parking lot. Liam carefully maneuvers the car around the people, despite having little experience driving on this side of a car. 

Soon enough, they are away from the airport. Harry points at the sky every time a plane takes off, encouraging Louis to look up as well. The sky is bright and sunshiney, and it stings Louis’ sore eyes to look at. He falls asleep after a few minutes. 

When he wakes up again, the clock says he was passed out for an hour and a half. The scenery outside the car is very different now. They are no longer in an urban setting. There are a couple of small buildings and houses here and there, but for the most part all he sees are thick trees surrounding them.

“Are we almost there,” he asks, voice barely audible because it's dry. He looks over to his right and sees Harry’s sleeping body, head resting on a little pillow against the window. 

“Yes, Baby. Just a few more minutes,” Zayn says. 

The family pulls up to the beach house. The front of the house sits in front of a thick, almost forest. It's made of a washed up looking material and has solar panels on the roof. Still, looking very expensive. 

“Where are we,” Louis asks.

“Our own little piece of paradise,” Liam says and parks.

Louis looks out of the window and sees brightly colored, tropical birds flying around the tall palm trees. His face lights up and he turns and shakes Harry. “Hazza! Hazza! Wake up!”

“Hmmm,” Harry whines and opens his eyes.

“Look at the birdies, Hazza!”

Harry cranes his neck to see the yellow, green, and red birds chirping and soaring around each other and gasps. 

Zayn and Liam help them out of for car and the boys take off to the closest palm tree and look at the animals.

“Pretty,” Harry claps. The noise of his claps scares the creatures and they fly away.

“Boys, come on,” Zayn says, motioning for the boys to follow. 

They run up to him and then past him to the front door of the house. Liam unlocks the door and the family enters. The boys look up in awe at the tall ceilings and the enormous fan that's circulating air around. 

The two hold hands and chase eachother around the bottom floor of the house, exploring everything. It has a large kitchen that Daddy said to stay out of, a living room with a huge telly, a couple of sitting rooms, one holding a giant bin of toys for them, and a theater room. 

After seeing everything, the two return to the daddies who are resting on a couch. Harry crawls over to Zayn and rests his head on the man's lap, looking up at him from under his lashes with big doe eyes. Zayn chuckles. “Yes, Sweetie?”

“C'n we go swimming?”

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather take a nap,” Zayn teases.

“No! Swimming! Swimming!”

Zayn laughs. “Alright, no need to chew my head off.”

The boys cheer and the daddies take them upstairs to one of the bedrooms. The littles are stripped down completely and swimming trunks are put on them, Harry's being bright yellow and Louis’ are royal blue. A thick layer of sunscreen is applied all over their bodies.

They carry them downstairs and through the house to the back door, sliding the glass and stepping out on to the patio. Louis could cry at the beautiful sight. The cool blue ocean greets them with tiny waves. The white, warm sand looks tempting.

The boys are put down and they both run forward, tripping a few times in the sand, but laughing and getting back up. The daddies yell from behind not to get in the water without them.

They join them on the wet sand and watch a few waves splash against their feet. Harry sits down and giggles, hitting the water and flinching whenever the cold water reaches higher on his body. Louis joins him on the ground and lays his body out, getting covered with water.

Zayn stays back a few feet and lays on the warm sand, slipping his sunglasses on and letting the rays of sun hit his body.

Liam shrieks when he walks into the water and turns to face the other three. “It's freezing!”

“Dunk yourself underneath,” Zayn grins. 

“No way!”

“Yeah, it'll help adjust your body quicker.”

Liam listens to his husband and quickly bounces beneath the surface of the water and comes back up coughing. His body glistens with water and for the first time, Louis notices just how many tattoos his daddies have. Their arms and Zayn's abs have more inked skin than clear. 

“I'm getting out! That was way too cold for me,” he shouts and joins Louis and Harry, who, for the most part, are dry above their belly buttons. 

The three play in the shallow part of the water for a while, splashing each other and looking at the tiny fish swimming around their feet. 

When the boys’ fingers and feet are pruned, Liam decides it's time to get out of the water. He dries them off as best as he can and hands them each a juice box. 

“What now,” Louis asks.

“What do you feel like doing,” Liam asks, wanting this holiday to be as fun as possible for the boys. 

“We could build a sandcastle,” Harry says.

Liam thinks for a second, knowing they don't have any buckets or shovels. “I have a better idea,” the man says and stands up. “Follow me and be quiet.”

The boys follow him, confused as they approach a sleeping Zayn. Liam crouches beside him and waves his hand in front of his husband's face. When he gets no reaction, he decides they're okay. 

“Daddy? What are you doing,” Louis asks.

Liam brings a finger to his lips and silences the boy. “We're gonna cover up Papa with sand.”

“Why?”

“It's a fun little prank, “ he tells them. 

The boys snicker and kneel in front of Zayn. Louis is the first to scoop up some of the sand and sprinkles it over Zayn's stomach. Harry covers his feet and Liam does his chest and shoulders, careful so that none of it gets near his face. Zayn sleeps through his entire “burial.”

When the man is completely covered from his head down, Liam pulls his sunglasses away. “Z? Babe, wake up,” Liam calls.

Zayn wakes and goes turn his body to see what his husband wants but can't move.

“What the?!”

The boys laugh. 

“Aw, what's the matter, Babe? Are you stuck,” Liam teases.

“Who did this,” Zayn asks.

Louis and Harry giggle and Zayn jokingly glares at them. “Don't blame them. Was my idea.”

“Well get me out before a crab finds me and pinches my bum,” Zayn says.

“Like the turtle that bit you,” Harry says.

“Harry, how many times do I have to tell you to not bring that story up?”

Zayn tries getting up again, but the heavy sand anchors him down. A few cracks go through the sand and he grimaces as he feels in sliding into parts that sand should never be in.

“Seriously, let me out.”

“Not before I take a photo,” Liam says and grabs his phone.

Zayn groans. “Really?”

“Yes, now smile,” he says, holding the phone up. Zayn doesn't smile, only glares at the sand. “I'm not letting you out until you smile for the camera.”

“Smile, Papa,” Louis cheers, and who is Zayn to deny a command from such a cutie.

He turns to look up at the camera flashes an award-winning smile. “There. You happy? Now let me out.”

Liam chuckles and gets up, pulling the boys with him. “Don't think so, Babe! Enjoy the crabs!”

The three walk away laughing as Zayn calls for them to come back and get him. They do after a few minutes and a few more pictures.

“Remind me to never fall asleep around you lot ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	43. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> So, everyone who follows the twitter account knows I've been struggling with confidence issues with my writing lately. I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. This chapter has been taunting me and it's awful.
> 
> I don't know what else to say. I haven't had time to proof read this as I just finished it a minute ago and I have to be heading to work soon and I just wanted to make sure it was up before I left. So please, don't comment on spelling and grammar errors because I'll get to those later.
> 
> I'll also try responding to the comments on the last chapter later tonight as well.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support  
> -J

“Isn't it too early for dinner,” Louis asks as he stumbles behind Zayn with Harry and Liam by his side.

“Spanish restaurants are different, Lou,” Zayn says. “They eat late lunches and even later dinners.”

“Why don't we eat later?”

“Because that would be too close to bedtime.”

Louis frowns as he is lead into the restaurant. His nose scrunches when it's met with an odd odor and his ears hurt from the loud music being played. He only spots a few people, some looking like fellow tourists and others are elderly locals, all tucked in to their late lunches.

“Bienvenidos,” a cheery young woman says from a table that she is cleaning up. She picks up the plastic tote full of dishes and approaches the family. Her hair is in a disheveled bun and her nose is scattered with freckles. “¿Cuántas personas?”

“Err,” Liam says, unsure of what she is saying. He bites his lip and pulls out his phone, typing away.

The girl holds up her hand to halt Liam. “English,” she asks in a thick accent. 

“Yes,” the men smile.

She nods. “Take a seat, please. I will be right with you.”

The daddies nod and lead the boys to a booth a bit away from the other patrons. The boys slide in first and they sit on the outside, glancing around at all there is to see. The wooden table has a star pattern circling the edges. A low hanging light illuminates the table but also makes it a bit hard to see each other. 

“This is...quaint,” Liam says.

“It smells funny,” Louis comments. “Like lots of onions.”

“I'm sure the food tastes great,” Liam says.

The girl returns to them and hands out four menus. “What would you like to drink?”

“We'll just have four waters,” Zayn tells her.

She squints and taps her pen against her chin. “Water? Not wine? Or cervesas?”

The dark haired man shakes his head. “Just water?”

“With gas?”

“What does that mean,” Harry asks.

Liam leans over to him and quietly explains, “It means if you want it to be fizzy or not.”

Harry turns to the waitress and with a very serious look on his face he tells her,“Water isn't fizzy.”

The husbands awkwardly try laughing off the situation as the waitress becomes frustrated. “No gas. Just flat water.”

She nods and goes to retrieve the water. She returns and sets the four glasses down. “What will you be eating?”

Zayn hums and picks up the menu. He doesn't understand any of it so he says a few random dishes he sees. “We'll have Montaditos, Calamares, and Gambas al Ajillo.”  
“Okay,” she simply says and leaves them be. 

“What did you order,” Louis asks.

“I honestly have no idea. I don't speak Spanish.”

Louis frowns, not liking that he doesn't know what will be served. He's always been a pretty picky eater and trying new foods scares him.

“What if we hate the food? What if you order cat meat or…or.”

“They eat cats here,” Harry gasps.

“No! No, of course they don't,” Liam says, putting an arm around Harry's waist. “Louis, I'm sure the food will be delicious. And I'm 100% sure they don't eat cats in Spain.”

Zayn takes the liberty of getting out the sippy cups and filling the boys’ water into them. Louis holds his in his hands and spins it around nervously. Zayn puts his bib on and he feels his face redden in embarrassment. 

He's pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a heavy platter being set on the table. He looks up and his eyes hold contact with the waitress who is giving him an odd look. She's no doubt looking at the yellow bib with a smiling lion design. She shakes her head and takes off. Louis feels his throat tighten and his eyes sting. 

Louis looks to the platter and feels his stomach drop. He it all looks oily and disgusting. He has no clue what any of it is either.

“Well...looks good,” Liam says.

“Baby, do you see anything you want to try,” Zayn asks Louis.

The boy shakes his head.

Zayn bites his lip and picks up one of the tiny skillets and lets Louis inspect it. “How about some prawns?”

Louis’ eyes widen in disbelief. “They still have legs and tails!”

“Yucky,” Harry comments from across the table.

“Okay, so that's a no to the prawns,” Zayn says and sets them down. He picks up a different plate. 

“What are those,” Louis asks.

“Um,” Zayn says and picks up a piece of the fried food and pops it into his mouth. He himself grimaces and the rubbery texture, knowing immediately that neither boy would like it. “It's calamari.”

“What cal-mari, Papa,” Harry asks.

“Squid.”

Both boys’ faces crumple. “Why would anyone eat squid,” Louis asks.

“It's a different culture, Baby. Don't judge.”

“But they're judging,” Louis blurts.

“Nobody is judging us,” Liam says.

“Everyone in here has been staring at us since we got in here! They won't stop looking at me,” Louis cried. 

“Sweetie, no one's looking,” Zayn says but is disproved when he looks around the restaurant to see other customers heads quickly turning away when he looks in their directions. 

“They keep looking at my sippy,” he whines into Zayn's sleeve.

“I'm sure that's not the reason,” Liam says. “It's probably because we aren't from around here.”

“No! It's cause I look weird,” Louis half shouts.

“Lou, please keep your voice down,” Zayn asks.

The boy shakes his head. “Wanna leave!”

“But you haven't even tried to eat anything yet,” Liam says.

“It's ‘ucky, Daddy!”

“What about you try one of these,” Zayn says, holding a bun shaped food.

Louis eyes the food wearily. “What is it?”

“I think it's just a bread roll,” Zayn says.

“Fine,” he pouts and snatches the bun from Zayn. He sniffs it first before sinking his teeth down and ripping off a bite. He chews a little and then looks down at the item. Immediately he coughs and spits it out onto his plate when he sees meat and gravy on the inside. He picks up his sippy cups and sucks down some water to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

“What's wrong with it,” Zayn asks in a concerned voice.

Louis flips the roll over and shows him the sloppy insides. “This isn't bread,” he says and lets out a whine.

“Dove, please don't cry,” Zayn pleads.

“Wanna go,” he says again.

“Are you sure?”

“Go now, Papa,” Louis begs.

Zayn looks over to Liam and Harry. His husband is already undoing their youngest’s bib. Harry didn't try any of the food either. Zayn admits though, none of the food look very appetizing to himself either.

“Okay, Sweetie,” Zayn sighs and takes Louis’ bib off and puts it in the diaper bag. 

Liam sets down more than enough euros on the table to cover the cost of picking up their mess and helps Harry out from the booth. Zayn does the same with Louis and holds the boy's hand as they exit the restaurant. 

Towards the entrance, Louis accidentally makes eye contact with an old man who grimaces and looks him up and down. The little hides himself in his Papa's side and makes a mental note to never go out in public ever again.

They walk out the door. Because of the crazy short days, the sun is already setting and the air is getting a bit cooler, even though they are in a tropical setting. Zayn unwraps the jacket that is tied around his waist and puts it on Louis, zipping it to the top. Louis feels a sudden wash of security when he feels his Papa surrounding him completely. 

“I guess we should just find McDonald's or KFC and get out of town. It'll be dark soon,” Liam says.

“I think I saw a few fast food joints up the street,” Zayn says, pointing in the direction of many lit up businesses. 

The couple decide to walk instead of driving around the crowded streets. Many couples are walking hand in hand so the family doesn't look out of place. They pass by many groups of loud talkers.

“Daddy, look,” Harry squeals, gesturing to a street performer whose body is painted completely silver. “Pwetty!”

The silver man turns around to look at Harry. He smiles and waves before posing in a position that makes him look like he is about to start running. All four stare at him for a few seconds, wondering how he's managed to hold his stance for this long. 

“Boy, why don't you go and take a picture with him,” Liam says.

Harry happily skips over to the man. Zayn gently pushes Louis away and the boy waddles closer. 

“Squeeze in tight,” Liam says, holding his phone up.

Harry smiles big and Louis awkwardly stands next to him. The silver man doesn't move. The camera flashes twice before the boys are called back over. 

“Bye, Tinman,” Harry waves. The man breaks character to wave as well. The younger boy grins and resumes his place by Liam. “I like him!”

“He was nice, yeah,” Liam asks.

“Uh-huh! When I grow up, can I be like him?”

“What? Covered in silver paint,” Liam teases.

“No! Make people happy!”

Liam pinches Harry's cheek. “You don't need to grow up for that, Babe. Already make everyone so happy.”

Louis smiles as he watches his “brother” and Daddy talk. Liam does have a point, Harry does have a way of making everyone happy. Louis wonders if he has the same effect on people. Or if he's just a nuisance. That's what his real family always told him anyway. And his friends. And exes. And really everyone besides these three. 

They continue walking down the cobblestone street. The sun is nearly gone and the sky is full of lavender and grey hues. They spot a KFC just little bit further up.

“I'll run in and get our food to go,” Zayn says. “Stay here.”

“Okay, Babe,” Liam says and gives his husband a kiss.

Zayn presses his lips to Louis’ temple before releasing his hand and shooing the boy towards Liam and Harry. They watch him walk away. Louis feels a tug of sadness in his tummy as he no longer holds onto Papa's hand. Zayn is just so loving and kind and to not have him by his side scares Louis more than he would like to admit.

Liam finds a bench underneath a street light and sits down with Harry in his lap. The youngest quickly finds an optimal position that gives him full reach of Liam's hair to play with. Louis cuddles next to Liam and rests his head on the man's shoulder, hoping his other daddy will return soon.

“I'm sorry tonight has been a very great time for you, Lou,” Liam apologizes. “Wanted this holiday to be perfect.”

“I like the beach,” the boy says. “Just not here,” he says, nodding his head to his surroundings. 

“Guess we should've thought this through more.”

“I like the beach, too,” Harry says.

Liam chuckles. “I'm glad you boys like swimming so much.”

Louis hears a childish tune a little bit away from him and his attention is drawn to it. He looks up to see a man pushing a cart with colorful balloons tied to it. There is a little radio attached to the front playing the music.

The boy turns to Liam and pokes his arm. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“C'n we get balloons?”

Liam looks at the cart and smiles. “I guess if that would make you happy.”

“Oh, it would!”

“Okay,” he says and stands himself and Harry up.

The boys cheer and hold hands, running towards the balloon seller. He only speaks Spanish so the boys have no idea what he's saying to them. They simply point to the ones they want. The man hands Harry a pink one with white hearts and Louis is given a blue balloon with yellow stars. Liam walks up behind them with his wallet out, prepared to pay.

Harry runs in circles with his balloon dragging in the air. Louis joins him and tugs on the string to bounce it.

“Whee,” Harry squeals. 

The littles enjoy playing with the helium filled balloons. Louis lets go of his a few times, but always manages to catch it. Harry watches, awestruck. To him it is as if Louis possesses some sort of magical powers that makes the balloon return to him.

Barry decides to copy his big brother. He lets go of the string and for one second and catches the string. He smiles brightly at his accomplishment and does it again, performing the trick successfully. 

It's on his third try that he doesn't grip the string on time. He lets out a whine seeing his balloon float away. Without thinking, Harry follows his balloon in hopes of catching it. 

Louis gasps seeing Harry tottering after the pink orb. “Harry,” shouts and runs after him.

He catches up to Harry and throws his arms around the boy to stop him. Harry looks up at him with glassy, tear covered eyes. 

He sticks his finger in the air and points the balloon that it at least fifty feet in the air. “M-my b-loon! Louwee! My b-loon!”

“Hazza, don't cry! Here, you can have mine,” he says, placing the string of his own balloon in Harry's fingers.

“Ven aquí, gaito,” they hear a voice say.

The boys stiffen and look up to see two men, a few years older than Louis and taller than both of them, approaching him. Louis immediately senses the lurking danger.

“Aquí gatitos, gatitos, gatitos,” one of them says while the other snickers. The men pucker their lips and make kissing noises at the two.

“Loulou, who’re they,” Harry whimpers into Louis’ neck. 

The older boy knows he should be going into defense mode, but it's like his body won't let him. The two men are clearly dangerous but his natural instincts aren't kicking in. He doesn't feel brave and prepared to fight. He feels small and outnumbered. His lip is wobbling and his heart is about to pound straight out his chest. 

“B-back off,” Louis stutters out.

One of the men walks even closer to the boys and extends a hand to touch them. A smirk reaches his lips when he hears the boys whimpering. 

Out of nowhere the man is flung back. Liam had punched him. Their Daddy gets closer to the same man kicks him in the rib. The man screams in pain. 

His friend looks confused and in shock. “Get away,” Liam screams. 

The boys shriek and hold eachother tight. Liam gets closer to the other man but he screams and runs off, leaving his injured friend on the ground clutching his ribs while his nose bleeds.

Liam turns to the boys and Louis guides Harry away from him a few inches. 

“Are you two okay,” Liam says, running his eyes over the two of assess them for any issues.

“Daddy,” Harry whimpers. “Scary!”

“Shhh, love. Daddy's here. You're safe. You're...you're safe. I'm here” Liam repeats almost as if he's trying to convince himself more than his littles. He bends down, kissing each boy. 

He wraps his strong arms around both of the boys and leads them away from the injured man. Louis lets out a loud wail that he'd been holding in and sobs. Harry’s tears are more out of shock from seeing his Daddy hurt someone and confusion of what the men were doing. Zayn spots them and runs towards them with a concerned look on his face after seeing both boys crying and Liam's angered visage.

Louis separates himself from the other two and runs straight Into Zayn's arms, catching the man off guard. Zayn nearly drops the bag of food but thankfully doesn’t. He looks down at his sobbing baby and frowns.

“What happened,” Zayn asks.

“These two ran off and some creeps were cat calling them,” Liam says.

“What,” Zayn seethes. 

“Lost my b-loon, Papa,” Harry whimpers. “D-didn’t muh-mean to run off. My b-loon...my, my…”

“Shhh, Sweetie. Nobody's mad at you,” Liam says, rubbing circles on Harry's lower back. 

Harry looks up at Zayn to reassure himself that his Papa wasn't mad. Zayn does look mad however, just not at Harry. 

The man diverts his eyes to injured man, struggling to get to his feet just meters away from them.

“Was it him,” he says between clenched teeth Liam looks back and then nods. “I oughta kill him.”

“Z, don't,” Liam warns. “Let's just get out of here before the police show up and start asking questions.”

Knowing his husband is right, Zayn grunts and turns around. Refraining from kicking that guy's ass until he passes out may just be the hardest decision he's ever made, but the last thing they need are government officials getting involved with Harry and Louis. Too many questions would be asked. Too many answers that are too hard to give. But Zayn promises internally, if he ever sees that waste of space ever again, he'll make him pay. Nobody, absolutely nobody, treats his babies like that and gets away with it. 

Zayn picks Louis up from the ground and carries him towards the direction of their car. Louis presses his face into the man's neck and holds the collar of his shirt with a death grip. He doesn't say anything though, just a few whimpers come out. Zayn covers his crown in kisses and reassures him he's alright, but Louis doesn't believe him. 

They reach the car lot and find their vehicle. Zayn slides Louis into the backseat and makes sure the boy is properly situated. He pulls down the armrest that also serves as the backing to the middle seat and reveals cup holders. While Harry is being helped in, Zayn pokes holes in the juice boxes and puts them in the holders. He grabs out two boxes of popcorn chicken, which he hands off to the littles and puts a medium sized pod of fries in the divider for them to share. 

“Try not to make a mess,” he tells them.

As Zayn pulls away to shut the door and hop in the front seat, Louis lets out a whine and grabs the man's shoulders. Zayn lightly smiles. “Dove, what's wrong?”

Louis just pushes his face into Zayn's stomach and nuzzles. 

“Lou, listen to me. Are you listening? Okay, good. I'll be right up here in the front. You'll be able to see me. I'll even hold your hand if need be. Okay?” Louis nods and releases his hold and Zayn quickly closes the door and runs around the car to get in the passenger seat. He peeks over the swats and looks Louis directly in the eyes. “See, I'm just right here. Now, please eat your supper before it gets cold.”

 

\--

 

Liam flips the telly off when he sees Harry's eyes drooping and occasional head shaking to try to stay awake. On the opposite couch, Zayn is passed out with Louis snoring on top of him. Louis had been quiet and clingy for the rest of the night and he was only showing signs of wanting Zayn. Liam isn't bothered by that. He completely understands how easy it is for a little to become attached to one person more than others. He just hopes he didn't scare the boy too much tonight after seeing him beat up the cat caller. 

“Hey,” Harry whines and points to the tv. “Punzel!”

“It's time to get ready for bed,” Liam quietly tells him and stands from the couch.

The man stretches his back and joints before reaching down to pick Harry up and holds him against his waist, not exactly the easiest task when he's tired, but he manages. Liam takes Harry into the kitchen and sets the boy on the counter. He places a kiss on his nose before turning around and searching the cabinets to find where Zayn stashed the bottles. He finds them and pulls one down with a daisy pattern on the bottom. He pulls the milk out from the fridge and fills the bottle before setting in the microwave to heat. 

“What about Papa and Loulou?”

“What about them,” Liam asks.

“Don't they gotta go to bed?”

“They will, don't worry.”

He returns to Harry's side while it's heating. The boy's tired eyes search the kitchen, trying to find anything interesting. They land on the skylight in the ceiling. Because of the kitchen lights, too many reflections are cast on the glass to be able to see out of it.

“Are you hungry,” Liam asks. “We ate a bit early.”

The little shakes his head. Liam retrieves the now heated milk and has Harry hold onto the bottle while he carries him through the house and up the stairs. It seemed impossible and unnecessary to order cribs for a house they would only be staying in for a few days, so Liam and Zayn decided the boys would be sleeping with them, despite the house having four bedrooms. 

Liam walks into the bedroom and lays Harry down on the bed. He takes the bottle away from the boy and sets it on the nightstand. Liam unzips the suitcase lying carelessly on the floor and pulls out footie pajamas. Harry tiredly whimpers as Liam pulls off his clothing and exposes his skin to the cooling night air. He quickly changes his nappy before dressing him in his pajamas. 

“Wait,” Harry says as a thought crosses his mind. The boy sits up and looks at Liam.

Liam looks at him in confusion. “Yes, Bug?”

“We have-ta see the stars!”

“Not tonight,” Liam says and tucks the little in under the blanket.

“But Papa said we could see the stars,” Harry frowns.

“And Daddy says we can go a different night,” Liam says and pulls the boy into his lap and adjusts him so his head is resting on his collar. “You can barely keep those little peepers of yours open.”

“M’not tired,” Harry mumbles.

Liam chuckles, “Whatever you say, little one.” He picks the bottle up and rests the nipple against Harry's lips until the boy is ready to drink. “Come on, Love. The sooner you drink your baba the sooner you can go to sleep.”

“Don't wanna sleep,” Harry pouts.

“But what if I told you that if you drank your milk and go night - night, I'll take you outside to swim in the morning?”

Harry slowly inches his pinky. “Pinky pwomise?”

Liam grins and latches his pinky on. “Pinky promise.”

He brings the bottle up again, and this time Harry allows himself to drink it. The bottle isn't as warm as he usually likes, but he isn't going to complain because then Daddy would have to go all the way back downstairs and he didn't feel like moving or being left on his own. 

Liam watches his little one taking small gulps and feels a pang in his heart. His Harry. His sweet, innocent, can do no wrongs Harry, has been targeted way too many times. To anyone who doesn't know Harry's childhood, they would probably just assume the kid has never had a single struggle ever. But that's far from the truth. Because the boy who lays in Liam's arms, drinking his milk and fantasizing about what life would be like as a Disney character, has had more of a struggle than anyone.

First his own brother and father, then that sleaze that raped him. It's no wonder Zayn had wanted that Sam kid dead. Harry doesn't need grown men going near him. He doesn't need anyone sexualizing him and treating him like an object. What the boy needs is someone(s), who can nurture him and let him be happy and innocent in his own little world. So tonight, when Liam saw those two men looking like lions preparing to pounce on their prey, who couldn't hold back his protective instincts. Honestly, if the boys hadn't been watching, he would've chased down the friend and beat him to a bloody pulp as well.

Nobody, absolutely nobody, is going to harm a hair on either of his boys ever again. 

Harry hiccups and Liam looks down to see most of the milk is gone and the boy is no longer making an effort to finish.

“Just two more sips,” Liam requests.

The young boy wills himself to suck in the last few sips. When he's done, Liam praises him and sets the bottle to the side. He turns the lamp off and adjusts their bodies so Harry is lying as close to him as possible. Liam tucks Harry's head underneath his chin and breaths in the scent of the salt water dried into the curls.

“Nigh-nigh, Dada,” Harry slurs.

“Goodnight, angel.”

 

\--

 

The sound of rustling somewhere else in the bottom floor draws Zayn away from his sleeping state. He cracks his eyes open, which sting from the light above him. Nobody else is in the lounge. The clock under the tv reads 1:38 A.M.. Zayn wonders how long ago everyone had gone to bed and why no one woke him.

It's when he hears what sounds like glass breaking that the man fully wakes up and rushes to where the nose came from. His legs bring him to the kitchen. Zayn gasps at the sight before him.

A shattered vodka bottle is spread around the middle of the room. The fumes from the alcohol burn his nose and make his eyes water. He hears whimpers coming from the corner and turns his head to see Louis sitting against a cupboard with his knees brought up to his chest and his forehead is resting on his knees. He looks so small and broken. A glass filled with clear liquid that Zayn can only assume is vodka sits next to him.

“Louis,” he says slowly, not wanting to alarm the boy.

“Go away,” the boy says meekly. 

“What are you doing in here, Babe?”

“Please, leave me alone.”

Zayn sighs and tiptoes over to the sink, mindful of the glass shards on the ground. He reaches underneath and pulls of the mini broom and dust pan, as well as a few towels. Louis watches as the man cleans up his mess. He doesn't look angry. In fact, Zayn's face appears to be expressionless.

Once the mess is cleaned up and thrown out, Zayn quietly approaches the boy. To Louis’ surprise, he doesn't make him get up. Instead, Zayn plops down on the ground besides him and stares at his toes.

Louis tries to move away but he is already as close to the cabinet as he can get. Zayn reaches down and picks up the glass. He sniffs the drink and mentally confirms that it is vodka. 

They sit in silence for an unknown amount of time. It isn't a painful silence, but not awkward. Louis cries out the rest of his tears until he only has a hitched breathing pattern. He turns his head in Zayn's direction while still resting on his knees, but doesn't look at him. 

“Y’know, it never occurred to me that your name was Zayn? I thought it was something like Zavic or Zach. I don't know. But never Zayn. And I didn't know Li was short Liam. I genuinely thought his name was Lee. It bothered me....at the beginning. I hated that not even Harry knew your names and you've had him for what, three years now? Of course, he could've been lying or genuinely thought those were your names after hear them for so long.”

Zayn doesn't respond. He plans on giving the lad as much time as he needs to talk. The man can't tell if Louis is drunk or just distraught. 

“That poor kid. He runs off so much. And....and he's just so gullible. He literally has so much trust in everyone. I don't. It's hard for me to trust anyone. But Harry...he's probably had a shit tier end of the stick than me. Sure, everyone probably gets raped at some point of there life. I saw a thing on the BBC once that said two thirds of everyone in England goes through some shitty sexual advances in their lives. I was the altar boy that everyone always talked about. Like what you see on the news all the time. The priest used to tell me that if I didn't fight back and if I didn't tell my parents then I could have some candy. But I wasn't an idiot. I told people. I told everyone. But he never got in trouble. My parents would beat me every time I tried to tell on Father Johansson. Because our little town couldn't handle a big scandal. But you know what? Nothing that I went through will ever be as bad as Harry's life.”

Louis’ eyes scan Zayn for any sort of reaction. The man looks at him but stays blank.

“Have you ever wondered just how many creeps out there have pictures and videos of him? I'm sure there's hundreds. Maybe even thousands. And even if they did get caught and his father rotted in jail, the police would never know it was Harry. At least there, in the fucked up little community, he is someone. I-I think the worst punishment you can give someone is telling them they aren't anyone.”

Zayn swallows the tight feeling in his throat and tries to will the tears back. 

“Tonight, I fucked up. It's not the first time, though. I couldn't even protect him. What kind of big brother figure can't even defend? It felt like my feet had been tied down with a load of bricks and I don't know...I couldn't breath or think properly. I was terrified. I remember… I remember when I was thirteen, one night I came home from school and my dad was beating my little sister with a cane because she had wet the bed during her nap. She saw me coming through the door and she even called out my name to save her but I couldn't. My dad was bigger than me and I felt helpless. And my mom always just stood back and let him do whatever she wanted. And there's just been so many times that I was supposed to help defend someone and and I couldn't. I lost control over my own life way before you took me. I've never had any say over what happened to me. The second I was out on my own, and I had to listen to whichever mate I was staying with. And I had to listen to whichever sleaze I was sleeping with for the night. Sometimes, if I was lucky, they'd be heavy sleepers and I could take off in the middle of the night and score score a few extra bucks from their wallets. But most of them held on tightly when they slept. They smelled and were sweaty but I could never get enough strength to get away because I was usually so drunk or drugged up to do anything.”

“Louis, are you happy,” Zayn asks.

“That's a relative question.”

“How so?”

“Am I truly happy? Probably not? Am I more content with life now? Then yeah I am.”

“Is there anything we can do to make you feel better about everything?”

Zayn silently prays that the boy isn't going going to say what he's been dreading, about asking him if he can leave. They've grown way too attached to just let him go.

“What if I say something and you don't agree?”

“Depends on what you say. I'm listening. Every word you're saying, I'm listening. We can discuss and make compromises if we need to.”

“I want all this to be an option.”

“What do you mean,” Zayn asks, squinting in confusion. 

“This baby stuff. I like it...but I don't want it to be completely forced. When I'm forced into things… it gives me anxiety. I want to know that I'm doing all this willingly, not because I was kidnapped and made to.”

“Adopted,” Zayn mutters.

Louis rolls his eyes. 

Zayn considers the plea for a couple of moments before nodding his head. “I don't see any issues with that. I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough with it and us to make that decision.”

“Just please, no more forcing me to do anything. I'm okay with most of it, just some things I feel like I should have more control over.”

“Like what,” Zayn asks.

“Well for one thing, naps. I hate them!”

Zayn fondly shakes his head. “I don't know about that one. Don't think we need a little Grinch running around,” he says, diving In to tickle Louis’ ribs. The boy giggles and instantly feels much better about the night and the situation, it all just took a lot of self reflection and not the daddies telling him what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	44. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So it's been almost a month since I've updated. I don't know what to say. I received one comment in particular on the last chapter and it made me stop for a week because I was so upset that I just couldn't write. And then work and school caught up with me and I haven't had much time to do anything but sleep. For the most part, my little hiatus was enjoyable. Most of the comments were encouraging instead of pushy and I appreciate your patience. 
> 
> Have a merry Christmas or happy holidays for whatever it may be that you celebrate. 
> 
> I love you guys!

“Shhh! Don't wake Loulou,” Harry half yells at Liam.

“Baby, he's not going to hear us from down here,” Liam says and picks up the metal spatula that he had accidentally dropped on the ground. 

“Harry, don't yell at Daddy,” Zayn reprimands from where he's sat at the kitchen table, a mug of steaming coffee gripped in his hand.

The little turns and looks up at Liam with a puppy dog pout, “Sorry, Daddy. I just really wanna surprise him!”

“It's okay. We know how excited you are,” Liam says and pecks his curls.

The boy is sat on the counter a few feet away from the griddle that Liam is frying pancakes on. He's safely watching like a hawk to make sure Liam doesn't burn them. Burnt pancakes would make any birthday a bummer!

“Are you almost done,” the 19 year old asks anxiously. 

Liam chuckles. “Hold your horses, buckaroo. Cooking takes time.”

“I could help,” the boy suggests. 

“Hmmm,” Liam hums, looking around the kitchen for a simple task that Harry could do. “Why don't you go over to Papa and make sure he's awake enough to sing Happy Birthday,” Liam suggests.

The man hooks his hands underneath Harry's armpits and helps him slide of the counter. Harry grins and shuffles over to Zayn. He throws the oldest man off guard and Zayn all but drops his coffee on the ground.

“Papa,” Harry sings.

“I never know what you're going to do next,” Zayn mumbles and tightly wraps his arms around Harry's waist to keep him stable. 

“It's cause I'm Flash,” Harry proudly proclaims. 

Liam turns around and looks at the boy in confusion. “Flash? Like the superhero Flash?”

Harry nods quickly. “Uh-huh! Louis said so! Cause I'm so fast that sometimes you ‘nd Papa ‘nd Louis can't see me!”

The daddies both awkwardly laugh at the boy's statement. He clearly doesn't see the seriousness in his wandering situation. Liam hopes that the nickname doesn't encourage Harry to continue his recent trends in hopes of trying out his “powers”. 

“Well, Flash, just don't go running off on your own. Even superheroes need help,” Zayn says.

The boy just nods and kicks his legs back and forth. He hears a clicking noise and sees that Liam has turned the knob on the griddle off. He smiles because that means his surprise is going to happen really soon! 

Liam plates the pancakes and fills sippy cups. He pulls out fruit to add smiley faces to the food and grins at his accomplishment. 

“Okay,” the man says, rubbing his hands together. “You two hide. I'm going to go wake the birthday boy. Now, Harry, do you remember what you do when we come in here?”

Harry nods. “Yep! Yell ‘surprise’!”

The daddies chuckle. “Good boy,” Zayn praises.

Liam leaves the two where they are. Zayn takes Harry's hand and guides him over to the corner by the fridge.

“Okay, squat down here and be super duper quiet,” Zayn whispers.

The little giggles and drops to his knees. Zayn finds his own hiding place on the ground, beneath the kitchen table. He looks over to see Harry covering his mouth with his hands to contain his laughter. Zayn chuckles and fondly shakes his head at him.

They wait three or four minutes before they finally hear creaking coming from the staircase. 

“Ready,” Zayn whispers to Harry.

Harry nods in response and holds his pointer finger to his lips to show he knows what to do.

They hear Liam talking, obviously to Louis. The daddy is speaking loudly as to signal to the other two that they're close.

“Was that your tummy growling?” Louis hums a yes. “Well, now. We better silence that hungry little monster. Maybe some yummy brekkie will wake my sleepy little boy up!”

Zayn watches as two denim covered legs enter the kitchen as well as two red fleece covered feet dangling above the other legs. He nods at Harry and the two hiding jump up from their spot.

“Surprise!”

Louis’ face changes expressions quickly. His tired eyes open widely and his mouth drops open and gapes before he looks at Harry and Zayn and the prepared breakfast and his mouth turns into a bright smile. His cheeks are pulled up so tight that his eyes look like two little moons.

Harry runs forward and wraps his arms around Louis and Liam. “Louwee! Happy birthday!”

“Is this all for me,” the blue eyed boy questions. 

“Yep! A breakfast fit for a birthday boy prince,” Zayn says, joining the three and kissing Louis’ nose.

“He's a king, Papa! Not a prince,” Harry says.

Zayn’s lips form an o-shape and he bends his body into a bow. “My apologies, Your Highness.”

Louis giggles happily. 

“Let's eat! Let's eat! Let's eat,” Harry says, tugging on Zayn's sleeve to pull the man back up.

“Hmmm, I dunno. I'm enjoying being an arch,” Zayn jokes.

“No,” Louis whines. “I'm the birthday boy! I say we eat now!”

“Well, if you insist,” Liam chuckles and carries the boy over to his high chair. He makes sure the boy is sat securely in his seat and brings the tray over his lap and snaps it into place. “Ready for some yummy in your tummy food?”

“Yep,” the older little grins. 

“On the menu today is dinosaur - shaped pancakes with only the finest syrup, imported all the way from the state of Wisconsin,” Zayn says in a posh accent and presents the plate to Louis.

“Look,” Harry says, pointing to his own smiling dinosaur hotcakes. “He has blue eyes like you!”

Louis stares at the fruit face and feels a thin layer of tears coat his eyes. 

“Lou, are you crying? Did we do something to make you upset,” Liam asks, panic covering his face. 

The boy looks into Liam's eyes and shakes his head. He swipes away the tears and smiles. “No, no. I'm not upset. It's just...no one has ever put this much effort into my birthday before and I'm just so happy. Thank you,” he says and looks into the other three's eyes. “Really. It means a lot.”

“Of course we're doing all of this. We love you, Dove,” Zayn says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis giggles, thinking of how over dramatic he must look. “Okay, enough crying. Let's eat!”

\--

“It doesn't look right,” Louis blurts.

“What do you mean? I'm following the instructions,” Zayn says, looking at the large piece of paper in his hands. 

“The middle is too big!”

Zayn carefully rereads the setup manual for the Christmas tree and scratches the back of his neck. 

Liam enters the room with two mugs of hot chocolate, a straw in Harry's so he doesn't spill. He hands the boys their treat and turns to see what his husband is up to.

“What have you done wrong this time,” Liam teases. 

“I don't know what you lot are groaning about. I'm following the instructions perfectly and...oh, “ he says, finally taking the time to examine the tree.

“I think you put the middle on the bottom,” Liam chuckles.

“Yeah, I can see that,” the older man grimaces. 

“Don't worry, I'll fix it. You just go and get the box of ornaments,” Liam says and gives Zayn a kiss that quickly erases the frustration from his face.

Liam quickly undos the hard work his husband did and fixes the levels of the tree. 

“How come we don't have a real tree,” Louis asks.

“Carpet and pine needles aren't a very good combo,” Liam grunts as he stretches to put the top level on.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry says quietly, staring at the floating marshmallows in his drink.

“Yeah?”

“How old are you,” the younger asks.

“Twenty-three now,” Louis answers. "Why?"

Harry shrugs.“Dunno. Just wonderin’.”

Zayn enters the room with a large box in his hands. “These took forever to find,” he complains. 

“They were right by the door,” Liam laughs.

“Yeah, but I thought they were in the garage not the attic!”

The boys laugh at the bickering daddies. “Papa, you're so silly,” Louis giggles.

“Watch it, Lou! Just ‘cause you're the birthday boy doesn't mean the tickle monster can't find you!”

Louis giggles even harder and ducks into Harry's side, hiding his smile from Zayn. 

“Don't worry, Louwee! The tickle monster can't get past me!”

“My hero,” Louis says like a Disney character. He reaches up and pecks Harry's cheek.

“Well, boys? Are you just going to sit on your bums or are ya gonna help us decorate the tree,” Liam asks.

The boys leap off the couch and rush over to Liam and Zayn. The lid is taken off the box and they let out oohs and ahs at the sight. Gleaming glass baubles and sparkly tinsel are packed into the cube. Louis reaches into the box and grasps a fistful of the tinsel before running to the tree and flicking it. Most of tinsel ends up in a clump that hangs onto one branch while the rest slowly floats to the ground.

Harry claps his hands together excitedly. “My turn,” he cheers and copies Louis’ actions.

“I guess we're not going to win any awards from Martha Stewart this year,” Liam murmurs to Zayn.

Zayn shakes his head. They watch the boys continue throwing the tinsel on the tree. “No, but at least they're having fun and doing the work for us,” he smiles fondly.

“We're out of the sparkly strings,” Harry says.

“It's called tinsel, love,” Zayn says. “It's okay. How about you and Lou hang up all of these ornaments?”

“Okay,” the boys said in unison and each grabbed a handful of the glass balls.

“Be careful! Don't drop and watch out for the pointy hooks,” Liam says quickly, ever the careful daddy.

The little boys, dressed in their ugly Christmas sweaters and fuzzy socks, quickly dispersed the ornaments all over the tree. Louis is much more precise on where he places his, but Harry simply puts them where ever he thinks the branches look lonely. Thankfully, none are dropped and the tree decorating process goes injury free. 

“Hey, Lou,” Liam says, earning the boy's attention. “C’m here.”

Louis waddles over to Liam's outstretched arms expecting a hug but instead he is hoisted into the air. 

“Woah! What're you doing, Daddy?”

“I need help putting the star ontop of the tree,” Liam says.

Louis likes feeling tall. Always being below the national average of height sucks. Right now though, he's the tallest in the room as Liam hoists him in the air. Nobody can reach higher than him. 

Louis grins and slides the topper down the tip of the Christmas tree. Zayn and Harry clap and cheer and he smiles at his accomplishment. 

“Our little hero,” Liam says, attacking the boy with kisses.

Louis shrieks at all of the attention and when he's set on the ground, he crawls over to Scout and the two lay together as Zayn and Liam finish the final touches and light the tree.

\--

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Louis! Happy birthday to you,” the family sings to Louis.

The blue eyed boy takes a moment to think of his wish. He already has everything he needs, so what could he possibly ask for? He looks up at Zayn, whose arm is firmly wrapped around Liam. The two share similar expressions on their faces. Then he looks at Harry. More than anything he wants Harry to be happy. He knows the kid is content, but he wants him to accept himself and not feel worry or sadness when he thinks of the past. That's it. That's his wish. 

Louis smiles and bends over the cake and blows out all twenty-three candles. They clap and cheer. 

“What'd you wish for,” Harry asks.

“Can't tell you,” Louis says.

“Why not,” Harry pouts.

“If I did it won't come true.”

Harry juts his bottom lip out. “I'd tell you my wish.”

“Sorry, Hazza. I want it to come true.”

“Alright, Baby,” Zayn says. “No pouting. Let's get you in your chair so you have cake.”

Harry smiles when he remembers that he still gets cake, even though Louis won't tell him his wish. He hates secrets. 

Zayn first helps Harry into his chair and then Louis. He ties their bibs on and fills sippies with chocolate milk. 

Liam plucks each burnt candle out of the cake and sets them to the side. He plates the two pieces of cake on both plates and sets them on the high chair trays. 

“We get two pieces,” Louis says in excitement. 

“Goodness no! You would blow up like giant balloons with all of that cake in your tummies,” Liam tells him.

Liam takes a spoonful of mostly frosting and feeds it to Louis. The boy hums happily and quickly opens his mouth for more.

“Is it good,” Liam smiles.

“Yep!”

“Good, I'm glad!”

“I think we're giving them too much sugar, Li,” Zayn says. “Harry's bouncing so much he's gotten more frosting on his face than he does in his mouth!”

Harry gives Zayn a cheeky smile. Indeed the boy does have a blue beard and mustache made of frosting. 

“More, Papa,” he demands. 

“Okay, okay. Hold your horses,” Zayn says and spoons him another bite of cake.

They finish eating the cake after that. Louis had even convinced Liam to let him and Harry split a second slice. Afterwards, the boys are taken upstairs and given a quick bath and put into their jammies. 

The daddies bring them back downstairs and lay the boys down on the couch. Their bedtime bottles are prepared. Harry sits in Liam's lap while Louis curls his body against Zayn. 

Liam picks up the book he had chosen and clears his throat. 

“You boys ready? Don't need anything else?”

They shake their heads so Liam begins.

“'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.”

“Why were they dreaming ‘bout fruit,” Harry asks.

“Huh,” Louis asks, staring at his brother in confusion. 

“Daddy said they were dreaming ‘bout plums dancing,” Harry says.

“Sugar plums are fairies, Bugaboo,” Liam tells the boy in his lap.

“That's weird,” the boy comments.

Liam agrees that it is an odd name and continues the story. “And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap, when out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.”

“He's not ‘upposed to open the window. Not unless his daddies say so,” Harry mutters.

“The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave a lustre of midday to objects below. When what to my wondering eyes did appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.”

“His name's Santa,” Harry interrupts for the third time.

“Shhhhh, Sweetie. You gotta be quiet if you want me to read,” Liam whispers and rubs his arm soothingly so the boy knows he's not upset.

"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name: "Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! 

“What about Rudolph,” Louis frowns.

“Rudolph isn’t in this story,” Zayn says.

“Why not?”

“He hasn’t been born yet.”

“So Rudolph is the baby?”

That warms Zayn’s heart. “Yeah, I guess he is.”

"Now, where was I,” Liam says, rereading the page. “To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!" As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly. When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the housetop the coursers they flew with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too, and then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

 

“As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry,” Liam boops Louis’ nose. “His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath.

“He had a broad face and a little round belly  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf-.”

“Santa is an elf,” Louis asks in shock.

“That's what it says here,” Liam says.

“But I thought he was a person!”

“Elves are people, Louwee,” Harry says tiredly, his milk almost gone.

“And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!””

“The end,” Zayn finishes for him.

“That story was confusing,” Louis huffs.

“Why do you say that?”

“The words were funny. Too hard,” he explains. 

“I wanted Rudolph,” Harry pouts.

“Next year, you can pick the story, little one,” Liam says. “But right now you can barely keep your eyes open. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner Santa Claus comes.”

“I hafta stay up, Daddy. Need to meet him!”

“Baby, he won't be leaving gifts in your bedroom,” Liam says.

“Then I gotta stay in here,” Harry decides.

“I don't think so.”

“Please, Daddy,” Harry begs. “Papa would let me,” Harry says as if Zayn wasn't three feet away from him.

“Oh, I would, would I,” Zayn quirks an eyebrow.

Harry crawls over to Louis and Zayn. He bats his eyelashes and looks at Zayn completely innocent. “Please, Papa. Please let us sleep down here.”

“God, Li! He's giving me the eyes,” Zayn groans. 

“Papa, I really need to meet Santa,” Harry pleads.

“Fine,” Zayn gives in.

“Wait, what,” Liam questions. 

“Yay,” Harry cheers in triumph. 

“You can't say no to those eyes, Li. You just can't!”

Liam wants to hit his head against the wall. “Fine. What about you, Lou? Do you want to sleep down here as well?”

Louis nods. “I stay wherever Hazza is.”

“Well, that settles it. Wait right here while we go get you some pillows and blankets,” Zayn orders as he tugs his unwilling husband away from the couch. 

The two boys curl together on the couch and wait for the return of the husbands. They come back with arm fulls of plush blankets and teddy bears.

They turn the couch into a makeshift bed and allow the boys to get comfortable. 

“We're leaving this down here,” Zayn says, holding up the baby monitor. “We can hear everything with it so if you need us just say something.”

Liam tucks Harry in and shifts the blanket snuggly under his body. “Are you sure about this? Wouldn't you rather sleep in our room where we can cuddle,” he bites his lip in an apprehension. 

“Babe, they're fine,” Zayn says.

“Gotta meet Santa,” Harry yawns. “G’night, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, Baby,” Liam sighs, knowing this is a lost battle.

Liam walks over to Louis and makes sure his blanket is also wrapped okay. “Are you alright with this,” he asks.

Louis nods. “I'm fine.”

“Remember, just say the word and we'll be down.”

“Okay,” The boy nods.

“Come on, let's go to bed,” Zayn says, grabbing his husband's hand. The older husband turns around quickly and looks to the corner. “Scout, you stay here and be a good watchdog.”

“Goodnight boys,” they say one last time before retiring to bed.

 

\--

Louis shrugs himself awake for the millionth time that night. His promise to Harry to wake when Santa arrives is keeping him up. He couldn't break that kind of promise. But what is he going to tell Harry when Santa doesn't arrive? Obviously the man isn't real. His parents said so themselves. It would be impossible to deliver that many gifts in one day. The idea of Santa alone Is creepy enough. A man who slides down people's chimneys and leaves things behind? That's illegal. 

Despite knowing how insane he was for staying up, Louis continues shaking his head to clear his tired eyes. He stares into the dying fire. The crackling is calming. 

A small piece of a burnt log falls off and crashes to the bottom of the fire, effectively causing a rush of glowing embers to rise. They're beautiful for their two seconds of life but then they go grey. 

The blue eyed boy sits up and looks over at Harry, who is sleeping peacefully on the other part of the sectional couch. His blanket has nearly fallen off completely. Louis rolls off the couch and on to the floor. He gets to his hands and knees and crawls over to Harry. He watches the younger's face for a few moments. The shadows under his eyes dance with the fire. 

Louis grabs the edges of the blanket and pulls it up and covers Harry's body. The curly haired boy burrows his body deeper into the warm spot he's nesting. Louis kisses his forehead and turns around. He plops down on his bum and rests his back against the couch. Harry's breath tickles the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

Christmas with Daddy, Papa, and Harry is completely opposite to everything he's ever known. His parents didn't believe in the commercial side of the holiday and made absolutely sure he and his sisters knew Christmas was only about the birth of Jesus of Nazareth. 

They didn't exchange gifts. There was no grand feast. No Christmas tree or stockings hung over the fire. It was just praying and acting as if the day wasn't special. Most of Louis’ classmates always gushed about how cool it would be to be born on Christmas Eve, but if anything it was a curse. No one remembered his birthday. His own parents didn't do anything more than make him a cake. 

The only person who understood Louis out of his entire family was his granddad. He spent many nights at his home, especially when he started getting into trouble during his teen years. Granddad always gave the best advice and would talk his son out of the harsh punishments he would do to the children. He was also very religious, but understood that Louis needed to find faith on his time. It's not something you can be born with or told to have. 

The boy has no idea if his grandfather is still alive or not. The last night time he saw him was at the funeral. But he doesn't feel the need to find him. His advice and wisdom will always remain with the fond memories locked away in his heart.

Now, Louis has two daddies and a little brother who had spent the entire day pampering him. Harry and he played games for hours. He got to choose his special dinner, which just so happened to be the best pepperoni, ham, and jalapeño pizza he had ever tasted. He knows tomorrow will be just as good of a day. He's had Harry's gift now for a week and every time he thinks about giving it to his brother, a buzz of excitement fills his entire body.

It's a light, tinkling noise that pulls Louis out of his thoughts. He squints and looks around for the source of the sound. It sounds almost like...jingle bells? But that couldn't be right, could it?

He hears a thudding noise coming from above his head and his heartbeat picks up.

Suddenly, the fire in the fireplace goes out. The bricks stretch as if they are made of rubber. He hears shuffling before he sees black boots and red pants appears. Santa Claus himself is standing in their chimney! The large man ducks his head and steps into the living room. His eyes immediately land on Louis. 

“S - Santa,” Louis stutters.

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Hello there, Louis!”

“You...you're real,” the boy gasps. “And you know who I am?”

The jolly man laughs and strokes his fluffy beard. “Of course I know who you are. You're at the very top of my nice list!”

Louis watches as Santa starts walking away from him. The man reaches the end table by the couch and twiddles his fingers over the plate of cookies before choosing one and taking a large bite. He doesn't seem at all bothered by the wide-eyed boy who is drinking in his every movement. His gulps down half of the glass of milk in one drink and sets it back where he found it.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, trying to shake the boy awake. “Harry wake up!”

Harry does nothing but groan and roll over to face the couch.

“Now, now, Louis. I think it's best if you let your brother sleep,” Santa says.

The man keeps his back turned to the boys as he kneels down by the tree. out of nowhere appears his velvet crimson sack. He reaches in and pulls out a few perfectly wrapped boxes and sets them down beneath the tree.

“But I promised to wake him up,” Louis says.

“Good little boys get as much sleep as possible. I think it's time for you to go back to sleep,”

“How can I be so sure this is a dream or not,” Louis wonders.

Santa walks over to him. “Hold out your hand,” he says. Louis timidly stretches his palm towards the man. Santa reaches into his pocket and pulls out something shiny. A gold coin with the letters S.C. on it. He presses it into the middle of Louis’ hand. “There, now you can always remember me by this. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will fall to sleep.”

“No, wait! I-.”

Snap.

\--

“Louis! Louis! Wake up,” Harry yells, shaking Louis’ entire frame.

“Wha- what,” Louis says, eyes snapping open.

“Santa came, Louwee! Santa came!”

Louis fashions himself until he's sitting upright and looks around the room. The fireplace! It's back to normal! And the logs inside are still producing a bit of smoke! He pushes himself off the couch and runs over to the table. He frowns and when he sees that the entire glass of milk had been drank. 

“Was it all a dream,” he whispers to himself.

“I thought I heard screaming,” Zayn says, walking into the living room with Liam right behind him, adjusting his bathrobe.

“Merry Christmas, little ones,” Liam sings.

“Papa! Daddy! Santa came,” Harry jumps up and down and points to the presents beneath the tree.

“Oh, my! I guess he did,” Liam says.

“Can we open them now,” Harry asks frantically. 

The daddies chuckle and nod. 

Zayn is the first to notice Louis’ lack of enthusiasm. He walks over to the older little and bends his knees so they're at eye level. “Are you okay, Bud? Don't seem so bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning?”

“I thought I,” he pauses and stops what he was saying all together. He doesn't want them all thinking he's insane for something that was obviously just a silly dream. He shakes his head. “I'm fine...just tired.”

Zayn looks at him wearily before nodding and kissing the boy. He pulls back and taking his hand. “Come on, let's go get to the tree before Harry completely tears everything apart.”

Louis nods and allows himself to be lead over to the tree. Liam had made Harry sit criss-cross applesauce with the added rule that if he tries reaching for anything under the tree himself, he would have to take a break from unwrapping. Harry doesn't like it, but he's also eager to see all of his new toys. 

Liam had designated himself as the present keeper. While Zayn finds a spot on the floor and Louis climbs into his lap, the other daddy busies himself with organizing the gifts. 

“Okay, first we have,” he pauses to read the gift tag. “This is to Harry from Papa.”

Harry is handed a red - wrapped box. The boy quickly rips the paper and gasps when he sees the contents. “Littlest Pet Shop! And it has a sparkly kitty!”

While Harry continues gushing about the little figures inside, Liam pulls out the next gift. “Oh, it's for me. From,” he laughs as he reads the name written on the tag, “the best husband in the world.”

Louis and Zayn laugh and watch Liam undo the bow around the small box. He uncaps the lid and his mouth drops as he sees the shining, silver watch. “Thank you, Babe! It's gorgeous!”

Zayn bites his lip. “Read the engraving.”

Liam flips the watch over and sees “Malik” in the middle of the watch head, circled by all four of their names. His chest quivers and he looks up at his husband and sends him a smile, not really knowing what to say.

“Alrighty, next up is from Harry to Louis,” Liam says and hands Louis a poorly wrapped gold box.

“Wrapped it myself,” Harry grins. He points to the corner. “Even has a little bow!”

“I love It, Hazza! Thank you,” Louis says and hugs the box.

“You haven't opened it,” Harry points out.

Louis blushes. “You could give me me a caterpillar and I'd love it.”

Much to Harry's annoyance at his speed, Louis slowly unwraps the box, making sure to pop the tape off. He slides the box out and opens it up. He stares for a second before realizing what it is.

He brought out the scrapbook that Harry obviously made himself. The cover is scratchy because of the large globs of hardened glitter glue, which surprises Louis because he knows that Harry is banned from using the product. It reads in scribbled handwriting, ‘ Loois Louis + Harry’ in black marker and is surrounded by a bunch of random heart and puppy stickers. 

Louis opens to the title page and sees ‘To Louis, From Harry’ in what is clearly Zayn's handwriting. Beneath it is a photo of Harry and Louis playing in their Pokemon onesies.

He flips through a few pages. Almost all of the pictures were cut out using crazy scissors and have loopy edges. Harry must have went through ten whole packs of stickers for this book. On a few pages he left some notes that are barely legible. They mostly say that he is cool and the best brother ever. Louis’ heart melts when he turns to the last page. It's a photo cut into the shape of a heart with their arms around each other and below it says “I love Lou.”

Louis sets the book to the side and crawls from Zayn's lap over to the youngest boy. He smiles and tightly wraps his arms around Harry. “Thank you so much,” he says so only Harry can hear. Harry, who enjoys the cuddles, snuggles into Louis’ embrace and hums.

“Love you,” Harry says.

“Love you more!”

“Nuh-uh! I love you mostest,” Harry declares.

“You gotta open mine now,” Louis says and rips the bag Liam was holding for him away from the man and offers it to Harry. 

The curly haired boy gleams as he opens the bag and rips through the tissue paper. He pulls out a white t-shirt with a colorful graphic design of a mouth with a tongue sticking out and words on the front and shows it to his Daddy and Papa. 

“What's it say?”

Liam chuckles at the odd gift selection Louis had made. “Rolling Stones. They were a band from a long time ago,” he explains. 

Louis blushes and stares at his lap. “I chose it cause you kinda look like the singer. And you sing and I just thought it would look awesome.”

The other three watch in shock as Harry pulls off his pajama top and throws it to the side. He slips the t-shirt over his head and slides it down the rest of his torso.

“‘m never taking this off,” he says, directing his eyes to Zayn and Liam. “Never ever ever ever.”

Louis is surprised with how fitting it is on Harry. He looks like he would get on well at a music festival with other teenagers. Not with with the baby blue pajama bottoms he's still wearing, but still. 

“Thanks, Lou,” he grins at Louis, dimples possibly deeper than Louis has ever seen before.

The little family opens up the rest of their presents after that. The daddies hadn't bothered with wrapping any of their new clothing because little boys don't care about new socks and onesies. 

Louis had lost count of how many cool new toys they had received. Plenty of hot wheels and stuffies were given. Zayn, much to the disapproval of Liam, had even bought the boys a Nintendo Wii with a couple of games that are intended for children between the ages of 5-7. Liam informed the boys that they can only play when they receive permission and have been very good. 

Even Scout had received a few presents from the daddies. She stays in the corner of the room, cuddled up in her blanket while she rests her head on the giant bone she was given. 

When the ripped paper is all picked up and the room is somewhat presentable, Liam takes the boys upstairs for a changing. 

Zayn moves over to the side table and grabs the used sippy cups. In the corner of his eyes, he sees an object blink brightly as the light hits it. A gold coin is slotted between the couch cushions. He digs it out and examines both sides. 

“S.C.?”

Shrugging, he slips it into his back pocket and carries on cleaning. There's no time to investigate a silly old coin that probably came from a toy when his little ones are getting hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to subscribe, comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Please follow the official Adopted twitter   
> account! @adoptedfic


	45. Tater Tots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo obviously I'm not updating quite as frequently as I used to. I haven't given up on the story, life just gets in the way. If it were still summer I would be doing daily updates like I had been.
> 
> In this chapter you get two things I've been asked for quite a bit- Niall and Harry in a deep headspace.
> 
> The end seems rather abrupt, but that's just because I didn't want this chapter to be too long. I'll try to post the next chapter soon!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> XOXO-J

“Why can't I come with,” Niall pouts, staring out his window as the car slowly drives down the street.

“Because, buddy, a hospital isn't a very good place to be for a little boy,” Nick says.

“But I'll be good! Super good,” the blond pleads.

“I know you would be, but we already have your Uncle Li and Z waiting for you. Besides, wouldn't you rather play with Louis and Harry than wait around in a boring, old waiting room,” Nick asks.

“I guess,” Niall sighs.

Nick turns the radio onto Radio 1 and lets Ellie Goulding softly play in the background. His original plans for the day were to get some much needed housework done, but after he received a call from his sister about his dad being in the hospital he knew he had to be there with his family. As far as Niall knows, Nick is just going to visit a friend who broke their leg. His family doesn't know about Niall and he's not ready to tell them yet. 

When they are arrive at the Malik household, Nick allows Niall a few moments to sit in his car seat and let everything sink in before opening the door and getting him out. He doesn't like how upset his little boy is, but there is no other way around it. 

He holds Niall's hand and leads him up to the front steps. Nick raises a finger to ring the doorbell. 

“No,” Niall cuts in. “I wanna ring it!”

Nick chuckles. “Sorry, baby. Go ahead.”

Niall grins and presses the button two times.

Half a minute later, they hear the lock click. Zayn opens the door a few feet and smiles at the two while holding Harry on his hip. He moves to the side and ushers Nick and Niall in.

“Morning,” Zayn greets.

“Hiya, Uncle Z,” Niall says.

Zayn bends down slightly and presses a kiss to the blond’s forehead. Harry whines and buries his face further into Zayn's neck, upset with the movement.

“Hi, Ni. Louis’ in the living room playing with Legos. Why don't you go play with him.”

Niall presses his lips together and looks at both of the men. “But what about Harry?”

“Harry's not feeling well right now,” Zayn tells him. 

“Is he sick,” Nick asks, concern flashing across his face.

Zayn shakes his head. “He's fine, just feeling a little...well little,” Zayn tells his fellow caretaker. 

“Ni, go play with Louis. I'll be right in with you,” Nick says, patting the boy's back.

Niall turns and gives him wide, puppy eyes. “You'll say goodbye, won't you?”

“Of course I will. I just need to talk to Uncle Z really quick.”

“Okay,” Niall says hesitantly. He gives his Baba one last glance before turning and walking away. 

“How are you doing, ducky,” Nick asks, smoothing the hairs at the back of Harry's head.

Harry whines and noses Zayn's collar.

“Not very talkative, huh?”

“Baby, don't you want to say hello to Nicky,” Zayn asks, bouncing the boy.

Harry rolls his head to the side, resting his cheek on Zayn's shoulder. He pulls the thumb that had been resting in his mouth away and waves at his babysitter. 

Nick chuckles. “Aw, such a tired little one.”

“He's been like this since yesterday morning. Wouldn't let me out of his sight.”

“Did something happen?”

“No, he just gets like this every once in awhile.”

“Well, believe me, ducky,” Nick says, speaking to Harry, “you are the cutest little boy I've ever laid my eyes on.”

Harry smiles around his thumb and hides his blushing cheeks from the daddies.

“He's got me wrapped ‘round his finger. I don't mind though. Can't resist a cheeky little charmer.”

Nick nods in agreement. “So, where's your better half?”

“He's at the vet with Scout. She needed to get her grownup shots. He'll be back soon if you need to chat with him.”

“I wish I could, but the sooner I get to the hospital the better,” Nick sighs. 

Zayn guides Nick to the living room and they're met with the sight of Niall and Louis sitting on the couch watching Power Rangers. 

“Where should I set his bag,” Nick asks. 

“Anywhere is good, to be honest.”

“Ni,” Nick calls. “Do you need a paci?”

Niall shakes his head. “No, Baba.”

Zayn moves across the floor and sets Harry's bottom down on the couch. The boy whines and tries to hold onto Zayn's neck with his hands.

“Baby, my arms are getting tired,” Zayn tells him. 

“Pa,” Harry whines.

“C’mere, Hazza,” Louis says, opening his arms.

Harry let's go of Zayn and crawls into Louis’ hold. He drops his body down until he's a dead weight against his chest. The youngest snuggles his face as much into Louis’ chest as possible, enjoying the heat. 

Zayn smiles fondly. “What are we going to do with you,” he asks, ruffling the curls. 

Nick clears his throat. “I really should get going now. Niall, come give me a hug.”

The blond hops off the couch and bounds forward into Nick's waiting arms. 

“Be good for Uncle Li and Z, yeah? Don't try wooing them into any extra cookies with those baby blues of yours,” he says, bopping Niall's nose.

The little giggles. “Will you call? So I know you're okay?”

Nick's eyes meet Zayn's. The black haired man nods in approval. “Of course I will.”

Satisfied with his answer, the two hug one last time before pulling away. 

“Bye, Baba!”

“Bye, Baby! Have a good time! Bye, Louis! Bye, bye, ducky,” he says in a softer tone to Harry.

Louis, Niall and Zayn watch the man leave the house. 

“Well, kiddos,” Zayn says. “What do you two feel like doing today?” The man looks between the two boys that are sat upright. Niall looks at Louis, bites his lip, and lowers his head. Louis shrugs and runs his hand down Harry’s spine a few times. “Come on! There must be something you want to do!”

“Can we,” Niall starts but doesn’t finish.

“Go on,” Zayn goads.

Niall turns his body to face Louis. “Do you want to play piano? We-we don’t have to if you don't want to...but it just sounds like fun.”

Louis nods. ‘Do you want to listen to our music, Haz?”

Harry hums a happy response that makes the other three smile.

“Can we go play now,” Louis asks eagerly. 

“Don’t you want to finish your episode?”

Louis shakes his head. Since he first learned how to play piano, the boy has felt a buzz in his soul when he knows he gets to play soon. “Play now!”

“Well, if you insist. Go ahead. Your brother and I will be up there in a moment,” Zayn says, pulling Harry off Louis’ form. The older boys excitedly high five each other and grin, standing from the sofa. They walk out of the room and Zayn calls after them, ‘Hold hands on the stairs! And use the rail!”

“Okay,” they yell in unison. 

“I made up a new song the other day,” Louis tells Niall as they climb the stairs.

“Really? What’s it about?”

“I dunno,” Louis says. “I didn’t make up words. I played it while I was watching the snow fall.”

“Do you want help with words,” Niall asks.

Louis shrugs and they enter the playroom. Ever since Christmas the room has been a mess with new toys scattered everywhere. Liam had attempted to pick up but his plans were ruined when the boys kept playing. 

“If you want to make up words you can.”

“Play it for me,” Niall says, flopping onto the couch. He picks up the blanket and wraps it around his body, playing with the tassels.

The older boy sits in front of his keyboard and lets his fingers drag over the keys, getting re-accustomed to the cool plastic. He taps on the low D key a few times to help clear his mind. Then he switches to the upper range and begins playing as much of his song that he can remember. It has a soft and sweet melody that isn’t overly repetitive. He smiles as he nears the last verse of the song, switching into mezzo-forte.

Niall watches Louis’ fingers dance in awe. The blond boy wishes he had a guitar with him so they could have a jam session together, but there is something about this song. It’s perfect and beautiful, almost too beautiful to even consider adding guitar chords to it.

Louis finishes the last few notes and turns to look at the other boy. “Well?”

“Loved it,” Niall grins. “It was really pretty!”

‘Did’ya think of any lyrics?”

Niall shakes his head. “No. I don’t think it needs words.”

Louis bites his lip and stares down at the keys. He’s not sure if Niall’s right or not. It could be finished, but then again it feels like something is missing from the song.

“Did I already miss the concert,” Zayn says, carrying Harry into the playroom.

“We’re stuck,” Niall frowns.

Zayn sets Harry down on a fuzzy purple blanket lying on the ground. He positions a little red firetruck in front of the boy. Harry happily grabs the toy and drives it across his arms and legs.

“What’s got you stuck?”

‘Can’t think of any words for my song,” Louis huffs.

“Hmmm,” Zayn thoughtfully hums. “Does the song have a subject?”

“No,” Louis says in almost sad tone.

“Then perhaps its just meant to be a lyricless tune,” Zayn decides. “Baby, play for me and I’ll help you decide as well. Is that okay?”

Louis shrugs. “Okay,” he says and begins the song over again.

Zayn takes a seat on the ground by the curly haired one and slides the police car next to the fire truck. 

What surprises everyone in the room is Harry’s absent-minded humming with Louis’ song. Somehow even without knowing how the song goes, he’s come up with a perfect harmony. His deep, rich tones pair wonderfully with the higher range of notes Louis plays.

Louis finishes his song and swivels around on his bench to stare at Harry. He drops down to the floor and wraps his arms around his brother and kisses his cheek. 

“That’s it, Harry! It doesn’t need words! Just your humming!”

Niall joins the three on the floor and praises Harry, too. The youngest beams at all of the attention and instead of saying anything, the boy holds up his firetruck and makes siren noises.

‘You want us to play,” Niall asks.

Though even after two years of friendship, he isn’t very familiar with this Harry, a Harry who doesn’t verbally express what he wants. Somehow though, he still knows what his friend wants. Neither boy quite understands why Harry is acting the way he is right now but they don't have a problem with it. The youngest is just deep in headspace and enjoying feeling safe, looked after and especially happy.

Harry bounces his curls as he nods.

‘Bye, Papa,” Louis says.

“What,” Zayn asks in disbelief. 

“Playtime! No icky grownups allowed,” Louis pokes his tongue out.

Niall giggles at his friend’s words. “You’re too old to play with us,” Niall joins in.

Zayn frowns, “You don’t want me to play with you?”

“No grownups,” Niall and Louis giggle.

“No gown-ips,” Harry repeats, clapping his hands.

“Fine,” Zayn says, standing up. “I’d rather fold laundry anyway.”

The older two boys cheer in victory. The playroom is their kingdom. They make the rules. 

Zayn approaches the doorway but turns before exiting. “I’ll be in Daddy and I’s bedroom folding towels,” he sighs over dramatically. 

Louis nods, shooing him off. The blue eyed boy picks up a blue race car and zooms it past Harry. The green eyed boy watches in amazement before picking up the fire truck again and racing after him.

“Can’t catch me,” Louis says.

“No, but I can,” Niall says, steering the police car over the carpet. He gains speed on Louis. The oldest boy quickly spins his car around and returns to where Harry is sat. He drives the car right in front of Harry, allowing his brother to slam their cars together a few times.

“Oh, no,” Louis squeals. “You got me!”

“Cop,” Harry says.

Niall catches on and makes a whirring siren noise as he drives the police car up to Louis’ “crashed” car. 

“You’re going to jail,” Niall says.

“What,” Louis asks. “I didn’t do anything!”

“You were driving too fast,” his blond friend says.

In the blink of an eye, Louis crawls away from Niall and Harry, quickly moving the toy car over various toys laying on the ground.

“Nah nah boo boo! You can’t catch me!”

“Oh, yeah,” Niall questions. He gets on his knees and crawls after Louis, trying to catch up but he’s going to fast. Louis makes his car jump all the way from the couch to the table, screaming “ahs” as he goes. 

“I’ll get you,” Niall grins.

“No, you won’t,” Louis refutes, sticking his tongue out.

Niall gains speed on Louis and the older of the two quickly flies his car over Niall’s. “Hey,” Niall screeches. “Stop him, Harry!”

Harry flashes a big smile when his name is called and pushes his truck back and forth, showing Louis and Niall all of the cool moves he could do with it. Louis, wanting Harry to participate more in their game, purposefully drives his car towards the fire truck.

“Boom,” Louis yells. “Oh, no! You got me!”

Niall rushes forward and claps his friend on the back. ‘You got him! You rock, Harry!”

Although Harry basks in the praise, he doesn’t want Louis to feel like he lost. The young boy pulls Louis in for hug, “Love, Louwee,” he hums.

The hug is interrupted when Louis’ feels his face being smothered by something warm and wet. He pulls away and Scout pounces on him, holding the small boy down while practically gives him a tongue bath.

“Scout,” Niall calls. ‘C’mere, girl!”

The puppy, who is barely a puppy anymore, yips and goes over to her new favorite person.

“Scout,” Liam says. ‘Silly dog, you know you’re not allowed in here.”

“Dada,” Harry cheers, stretching his arms out to Liam.

“Why hello there, love bug,” Liam says, bending down to pick Harry up. “Glad someone’s happy to see me.”

‘Happy,” Harry repeats.

Liam smiles and presses a kiss to Harry’s soft cheek. “Hi, Ni. Good to see you again!”

“Hi,” Niall can barely utter out. Scout continues licking over his face and giving him her undivided attention.

“Where’s your, Papa,’ Liam asks.

“In your room. We kicked him out,’ Louis snickers.

“Oh, did you?”

“No grownups allowed,” Louis says, shooting Liam a toothy grin.

“Well, then. I guess I better get out of here, huh?”

As Liam turns to leave, he’s stopped by a hand tugging on the bottom of his shirt. “Daddy, wait!”

“Decided you want me to stay,” Liam smirks.

“No,” Louis says. “I was wondering if Nialler and me could go play outside?’

“I don’t think so, babe.”

“Aww, why not,” Louis pouts.

Liam sighs. “It’s snowing pretty bad out there. Plus the wind is chilly and I don’t want either of you getting sick.”

“It’s snowing,” Niall frowns.

“Afraid so,” Liam tells him.

“But what if Baba is still driving,” he says, worry painting his face.

The man walks over to Niall and wraps his free arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry, buddy. I’m sure he’s fine. He probably got there an hour ago, it’s not that far of a drive.”

“Can you ask him where he is? Just to make sure,” the blond boy asks shyly.

“Of course, I will,” Liam tells him. “You boys can keep playing. I’m going to take Harry with me and I’ll be sure to text Nick.”

\--

“Did he say anything? Is he okay,” Niall asks Liam as the man helps him onto the changing table.

“Yep, he said he got to the hospital super quick. There’s nothing to worry about,” Liam reassures.

Liam unbuttoned Niall’s jeans and began sliding the denim down his legs. The boy visibly looks more uncomfortable as his skin is exposed. Liam has changed him a number of times so he’s not sure what has the boy so rigid.

“Sweetie, would you like a toy? Maybe a teddy,” Liam offers.

“Yes, please,” the boy mumbles. 

Liam smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to his temple. “Such good manners.”

The man backs away from the table and goes over to the mountain of stuffed animals laying the corner. He picks out a pink bunny with floppy ears. He brings it back to Niall and allows the boy to cuddle it for a moment.

“Is it okay if I change you now,” Liam asks.

Niall nods and blushes, bringing the toy up to his face and covering his mouth.

Liam slides down Niall’s jeans to his feet. He then hikes Niall’s shirt up much further than Niall feels comfortable with. The boy goes stiff and Liam freezes.

“Is something wrong?”

“Is it okay if my shirt stays down? I don’t really like...,” he trails off with obvious reasons going unsaid.

‘Of course,” Liam says, tugging the shirt down to just above his belly button. “Didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, babe.”

Niall remains quiet and Liam finishes changing him as quickly as he can. When he’s finished, he dresses the boy in one of his boy’s onesies, wanting him to be as cozy as possible.

He takes the little blond downstairs to the kitchen. His husband is finishing up dinner while Harry and Louis play in the corner with Scout. Harry has his arms strewn around her neck while Louis massages her back. Liam sets Niall down next to his friends and joins his husband by the stove.

“Everything okay,” Zayn asks.

“Yeah,” Liam says, grabbing out a stack of bibs.

‘It’s getting kind of late. Maybe we should call Nick and see if things are alright,” Zayn whispers.

“Let’s give it a bit more time. Call after dinner.”

Zayn nods and plates the food.

“Okay, little guys, let’s eat,” Liam announces.

A hungry Louis cheers. “C’mon, Nialler,” he says, pulling Niall up. “Papa made nuggets!”

“Lou, you and Ni get to eat at the big boy table tonight,” Zayn tells him.

Louis’ jaw drops. “Really?”

“Yep, he needs someone to keep him company.”

The oldest boy quickly let’s go of Niall hand and springs forward to the table and ungraciously throws himself onto a chair, adjusting himself so he’s sitting up straight. Only special occasions allow him to sit at the big boy table, and today is one of those occasions. 

The other boy sits next to Louis and they grin at eachother. Liam fixes their plates while Zayn gets Harry situated in his hair. The curly haired one puts in an effort trying to not let go of his cuddle buddy, Scout. 

Once everyone has what they need, various conversations are struck up. Niall and Louis speak excitedly of spring time and how they want to ask other littles to start up a football team. Liam and Zayn talk quietly amongst themselves about plans for the rest of the week with the occasional praises being said to the youngest whenever he swallows a bite of food without getting anything on his body.

While Zayn is in between feeding himself and Harry, he hears his phone buzzing in the other room and gets up to go get it. Liam is at the fridge refilling everyone’s sippy cups. Harry, who is pushing his tater tots around his plate and using the ketchup as finger paint, hears whimpering at his feet. He leans over his chair a little to see Scout staring up at him with sad puppy eyes and a large string of drool hanging out of her mouth.

“Scow,” the little greets to the dog.

She whimpers loudly in response.

“Wan’ tato,” he asks.

The dog paws at the boy’s foot. Harry shakes his foot and giggles at the ticklish sensation. 

“Tato,” Harry tells the dog, dropping a tot.

Scout rushes forward and licks the food from the ground. Harry claps his hands in amusement. She looks at him expectantly again. Harry seems to understand her and drops a chicken nugget. The meat hits her nose but she opens her jaw wide to catch it.

Harry swipes a finger in his ketchup and swirls it around on his plate, drawing a smiley face. “Scow,” he says, offering the dog the ketchup. Scout jumps up so her paws allow her to stand on her hind legs as she licks Harry’s digits clean. Harry pampers his pet with a rub behind her ear. He barely pays attention as she bites the edge of the plastic plate and drags it off his tray. The plate hits the floor with a loud clack and his food scatters across the floor. Scout jumps back as a result of the sound but then happily starts eating the chicken nuggets and tater tots.

“Uh-oh,” he says.

Liam turns around and gasps. Niall and Louis are also watching with confused looks.

“Harry, did you push your plate off,” Liam asks.

The daddy’s youngest ward just stares at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Baby,” Liam sighs. He’s frustrated, but he refrains from letting any of his qualms out because he knows that when Harry’s in a deep headspace he doesn’t make the best decisions and he can’t help it.

“Puppy puppy...Scow’ jump,” Harry babbles, attempting to explain himself, but the words just don’t come out right. 

“Scout took the plate,” Daddy asks.

“Mmm,” Harry hums.

“Were you feeding her your food before she did that?”

Harry points at the black lab who is licking a blob of ketchup from beneath a chair. 

Liam turns around and looks at the other two littles. “Did either of you see what happened?”

“Nope,” Niall says. “I heard a bang! Like plsssssh,” he makes a noise that sounds like a grenade exploding.

“Nuh-uh,” Louis argues. “It sounded like whoooooosh!”

“Plssssssh!”

“Whoooosh!”

“Plsssssh!”

“Okay, enough of that,” Liam says. “If you’re finished eating you may go play in the living room.”

“Can we play Wii, Daddy?”

“If I say yes, will you be good boys?” The man doesn't like bribing, but he's got his hands full right now and if playing a video game for a few minutes gives him enough time to get things in order, then so be it.

The young ones both nod. “Extra, super duper good!”

“Alright, go see if Papa will help you turn it on,” Liam says.

The boys skip out of the room, leaving Liam and Harry to themselves. Letting out a puff of air he didn’t know he was holing, the man picks the plate up from the ground and he puts it in the sink. Seeing as Harry had only eaten a few bites of his meal and the rest of the food was now gone, he quickly makes the baby a pb&j and helps feed him every last bite.

Minutes later Zayn walks into the room with a distressed look on his face.

“What’s wrong,” Liam asks.

“It was Nick on the phone,” Zayn tells him.

“And? Oh, god. Don’t tell me his dad-.”

“No, nothing like that happened. He said the snow has gotten worse and he doesn’t want to risk driving on icy roads. I told him we could watch Niall tonight.”

“Did you tell Ni?”

‘Was going to, but he looks so happy with Lou that I didn’t have the heart to,” Zayn says, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay. He’s a pretty understanding little guy,” Liam smiles reassuringly.

Zayn nods and looks down at the floor. He leans against the counter and thinks to himself for a few moments. Scout goes over to the man and sits in front of him panting.

“Hey, girl,” Zayn coos and kisses between her eyes. He picks up on a funny scent and examines her ears. “Why does she have ketchup on her?”

Liam shrugs. “A long story we’ll probably never know the answer to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> If you are trying to contact me, the best place to do it is through the official Adopted twitter page- https://twitter.com/adoptedfic


	46. Just Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don't know how to apologize for how long it took me to write this. Working 30 hours a week and taking 4 college classes is kicking my butt. I want to thank the three people who helped get me out of writer's block. You are all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> XOXO,  
> J

“Ni, do you know if your Nick gives you milk or formula at bedtime,” Zayn asks.

The blond whips his head back and shrugs. “Dunno.”

The twenty-one year old turns his body back around to continue dancing with Louis. The oldest has more points than him and they banter with each other while watching the cartoon figures from the Just Dance screen move past them.

“I’m winning,” Louis says gleefully.

“Only ‘cause I’m letting you,” Niall huffs, kicking one leg in the air.

“Come on, slow poke! Gotta move faster than that!”

“Lou, play nice,” Zayn reminds.

“Bet I could beat you at footie, too,” Louis grins.

Niall let’s out a couple huffs of heavy breaths. ‘Nuh-uh! I’m the bestest! Aren’t I, Uncle Z?”

“You’re both amazing, okay,” Zayn says, not looking up from his phone screen. 

The song finishes and they both pause to take sips from their cold cups of juice. Louis hasn’t a hint of sweat on his entire body. His hair is messier than usual from all the jumping, but other than that, he looks fine. Niall on the other hand has flush cheeks and sweat droplets rolling down the back of his neck.

“Well, what song should we do next,” Louis wonders aloud, scrolling through the various songs on the flashy menu.

He pauses on one that shows two men with incredibly large afros and funky clothes. The title says “Sexy and I know it” by LMFAO.

“Ooh! That one! I wanna be that guy,” Niall says, pointing to character with glowing green glasses.

“I don’t think so, babes,” Zayn says. “Pick another song.”

Louis turns to look at the man with his lower lip jutting out. “Awww! But why, Papa?”

“It’s too inappropriate, Louis.”

“Please,” he says, holding his fists together in a pleading motion.

Niall copies. “Yeah, please, Uncle Z? I wanna be that guy!”

“Boys, I said no. Either you pick a more appropriate song or you’re done playing for the night.”

“Fine,” Louis grumbles, returning to his spot in front of the tv.

“And drop the attitude, please.”

When Louis knows Zayn is no longer looking, he rolls his eyes and carries on picking. He settles for “This Is Halloween” from Nightmare Before Christmas. The movie always gave him the creeps.

“Hey,” Niall whines. “Why do I hafta be the pumpkin?”

“‘Cause I wanna be the vampire and I’m the leader,” Louis tells him.

The level starts and they both do ridiculous motions, pretending their Wii remotes are giant spoons, stirring an imaginary cauldron. The spooky music begins and the boys copy the characters, pretending to shovel the ground and run forward and back. 

Halfway through their song, their view is obstructed as Harry runs in front of television, pressing his cheek to the screen. “Punkin! Dada! It’s punkin,” he calls out to Liam, who hasn’t made it into the room yet.

“Get out of the way,” Louis says.

“Move, Harry! Can’t see,” Niall whines.

Harry backs away from the screen a few inches and plops to the ground, watching the figures continue their dance while the two boys behind Harry glare. Harry, oblivious to the others, watches with a huge smile, bopping his head to the music and clapping his hands.

“Harry,” Louis says much louder. “Move!”

“Louis, do you want a time out,” Zayn asks.

Louis’ mouth drops. “Me?! Papa, that’s not fair! He won’t move! We can’t play wiff him there!”

The oldest boy realizes the more worked up he get’s, the more childish he sounds. But he doesn’t care because he and his friend were having fun and Harry ruined it.

“That doesn’t give you any right to yell at him,” Zayn says. The man stands from his position on the couch and walks over to Harry. With a bit of strain, he manages to completely pick the boy up from ground, bridal style. “Come here, little one. Can’t have you sitting so close to the tv, hmm? It’ll hurt those pretty little peepers of yours,” he smiles, kissing over Harry’s shut eyes.

“Hurt,” Harry frowns. “Ouchies?”

“Yep, ouchies. That’s why you need to stay a bit away from the tv.”

“No, ouchies,” Harry shakes his head, nuzzling into Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn sets Harry on the floor by the couch. He leaves him there for a second to grab the tote of Lego Duplos, telling the boy to be a good boy and play.

He resituates himself on the sofa and reads over the bedtime routine instructions that Nick texted him.

From Nick:  
Yeah mate I usually just give him formula but if u don’r have any its ok. milk is fine. Ni tookk a bath this morning do he should b ok. We usually cuddle but i never let him fall asleep till after he’s put in his crib...so he doesnt wake up. he needs his binky when he sleeps. thanks again for watching him! I’m knackered and falling asleep. call if you need anything :)

An exhausted looking Liam comes into the room with his sleeves still rolled up from doing dishes. “Finally done,” he sighs, flopping down on the couch next to his husband.

“Dada,’ Harry greets sweetly. 

“Hey, baby,” Liam chuckles, bending forward to kiss Harry on his forehead.

“Wan’ play?”

“Not tonight, bugaboo. I’m pooped!”

Harry nods and continues clacking the plastic blocks together. Occasionally some of them will stick, but the little is having more fun making noise than he is trying to fit pieces together. 

Out of curiosity, Harry picks up a bright red brick and examines it. His mouth waters as he compares it to a red apple. Slowly, Harry brings the Lego to his mouth and experimentally bites down on the hard plastic. He whimpers a bit at the lack of fruity flavor but continues to lick it anyway.

Liam is the first to hear the gnawing sound. His eyes open wide as he sees Harry drooling over the brick. “No, no, Harry,” Liam says. “We don’t eat our toys.”

Harry cocks his head to side, trying to make sense of why the man was so worried. “It’s yucky.”

“Ucky,” Harry repeats. His eyes scan over the plastic. “Ucky.”

“That’s right. Will you please give me the Lego,” Liam asks, extending his hand.

The boy shakes his head slightly and with a jittery hand, he places the block in Liam’s palm. The man doesn’t even react to now having a glob of Harry’s saliva in his hand. He simply uses his other hand to push Harry’s hair back. “Thank you,” Liam praises and kissing the boy before pulling the clip-on pacifier to his mouth.

“Guess I’m gonna have to bleach all of those,” Liam sighs. He sets the toy on the side table.

“Probably wouldn’t hurt to give all their toys a bath,” Zayn agrees.

“Especially his bear. He’s been chewing on it’s ear in his sleep.”

“Good luck trying to get that in the wash,” Zayn snorts. “Remember last time you tried cleaning Roger?”

Of course Liam does. Who could possibly forget Harry frantically searching every room and then opening up the washing machine and throwing every wet item of clothing on the ground? Or how Harry tried giving the teddy bear CPR like he saw in a movie because he genuinely thought Roger had drowned.

“So I guess a quick hand wash during naptime is just going have to do the trick,” Liam says.

Zayn chuckles, grasping his spouse’s hand as they watch Niall and Louis dance to “Barbra Streisand” by Duck Sauce. The boys hop and giggle and genuinely enjoy themselves.

Things are calm for the next few minutes. Harry’s attention switches multiple times between his brother and Niall and his toys. It’s not until the end of the song that tension rises.

The song ends and a loud voice and applause sounds over the surround-sound speakers. “NEW HIGHSCORE,” the voice cheers.

Without much thinking, Harry scoops of his Legos and throws them in the air like a giant squares of confetti. “Yay,” he shouts, happy for his big brother.

Louis and Niall skip towards each other and high five, but when they back away, Louis steps on a Lego brick.

“Ow,” he cries out.

Zayn rushes forward. “Lou, are you okay?”

“No,” Louis whines into Zayn’s neck. “My foot!”

Zayn kneels in front of Louis and picks up his foot, examining the sole. “No cuts, just hurt to step on.”

“This is all Harry’s fault,” Louis says.

“Hey, hey,” Zayn says. “He doesn’t know any better right now.”

“So? Why doesn’t he just grow up? Stop acting like dumb baby!”

Zayn peers behind him, incredibly thankful to see that Liam and Harry were nowhere in sight. Liam must’ve whisked him away immediately after realizing Louis’ anger.

“Louis, sweetie, I know you’re upset. But you can’t take out your frustrations on Harry. He’s so little right now.”

“He’s nineteen,” Louis yells. “All he’s been doing is whining and getting all of your attention! What about me? I’m a good boy but you don’t cuddle me and carry me everywhere.”

“Louis, I’m so sorry. Really, I am. Just please calm down,” Zayn pleads.

“Why should I,” Louis asks.

“Because if you do, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

“What,” Louis says.

“I mean it. Just you and me for an entire day this weekend. A Papa and Louis day.”

“You mean it,” Louis asks.

Zayn sticks out his pinky. “I promise.”

Louis bites his lip and hooks his small finger with Zayn’s.

Zayn stands up and wraps his arms around Louis’ small shoulders. He kisses between Louis’ eyebrows and lingers there for a few seconds. 

“I love you so much,” Zayn hums.

They both turn when they hear the sound of plastic crashing together. Niall crawls accross the floor, collecting every Lego he can find.

“Ni, you don’t have to do that, little guy. I got it,” Zayn says, picking him up.

The blond, whose face shows an odd amount of dejection, ducks his chin into his chest. 

“Hey, buddy, don’t be upset. I’m sorry you had to see all that.”

“It’s okay,” Niall mumbles.

“Y’know what boys? I think we should have some ice cream and watch a film. Good ‘ole lads night, yeah?”

The mood lightens again as the boys eagerly skip to the kitchen and tuck into the couch.

 

\--

 

It’s around 2:30 in the morning when the youngest little wakes from his slumber. The realization that he’s awake now and it’s playtime causes a grin to form on Harry’s face. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and brings himself up to a kneeling position. His eyes adjust to the dark room.

“Woger,” he says excitedly, hugging his top hat wearing teddy bear up. “Play!”

The boy looks over to his brother’s bed and gasps when he sees Niall’s blond hair pressed against the padded bars. He had nearly forgotten about his friend’s presence.

“NiNi,” Harry shouts. “Up! Play!”

Niall groans in his sleep and rolls over to press his face into Louis’ chest.

“NiNi! Hey! Hey! NiNi! Play!”

‘Shhh, Hazza,” Louis whines, partially awake now.

Harry, unsatisfied with the lack of enthusiasm to play from his brother and friend, does the first thing he can think of. The curly haired boy snatches one of his tiny pillows and tosses it towards Louis’ crib. The pillow hits Niall’s head with a soft thud.

Niall sits up and scowls. “What did you do that for?”

The light blinks on and all three boys hold their hands to their eyes for a few seconds to readjust. 

“What’s going on in here,” Liam asks. His husband stands behind him looking equally confused.

“Daddy,” Harry happily squeals. “Play!”

Liam sighs. “Not now, honey. It’s bedtime.”

“He threw his pillow at Ni,” Louis tells them.

“Harry,” Zayn grumbles in disapproval.

Harry stretches his arms over the crib bars in an attempt to beckon his daddies forward. 

“Out?”

The daddies both walk forward until they’re just barely out of Harry’s reach. Harry makes tiny grunting noises as he tries to reach them.

“Little one, why are you awake,” Zayn asks.

‘“Papa,” Harry whines, “out.”

Zayn tells Harry to watch his hands as he lowers the front of the crib and picks the boy up. 

“What’s all this about,” he whispers in the boy’s ear.

“I up! Play now!’

“Babe, it’s sleepy time.”

Harry shakes his head, frustrated that he can’t form his thoughts into proper sentences. “I sleep. I up now. Play now, Papa. Play.”

From his left, Zayn hears Liam let out a heavy breath. “I couldn’t get him to sleep so I told him he could play in the morning when he wakes up.”

“Let’s get you changed and then it’s back in your crib. It’s too early for you to be awake.”

While Zayn takes the youngest to the changing table, Liam checks on the other two. 

“Are you boys okay? Do you need anything?”

“No,” Louis scowls. “Wanna sleep.”

“Me, too,” Niall huffs and lays his body back down.

Liam runs his hand through the blond’s hair a few times. “I’m sorry he woke you.. He’s not usually like this,” the man says. 

It’s strange to Louis, almost foreign, that one of his daddies is actually apologizing for Harry’s behavior.

From the corner they hear Harry squealing out words about being tickled. Louis sighs and sits up further, resting his head on the wall. All he wanted was a good night of sleep after a very long day and he’s not getting his way.

“Does he have to sleep in here,” Louis asks, letting his annoyance be known. 

“You don’t want your brother in here,” Liam asks, biting his bottom lip.

“He’s too loud.”

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” Liam says yet again.

Louis grumbles and lays down again, this time with his back towards Liam. The oldest boy presses his face against his friend’s back and absorbs his body heat.

On the other side of the room Zayn struggles with settling Harry down enough to put his pajamas back on.

Harry giggles as he swipes his hands up towards Zayn’s face, trying to grab a single strand that has fallen out of place.

“No, no, baby,” Zayn says softly. “You need to keep your hands to yourself.”

The black haired man clasps his hands around Harry’s wrists and brings his hands up to his lips, quickly kisssing each knuckle before guiding Harry’s arms down onto the padded changing table.

He let’s go and reaches down to pick up Harry’s pajama pants. As his eyes are closed, he doesn’t see Harry reaching up again. The boy wraps his palm around the loose strand of hair and tugs.

Zayn let’s out a yelp.

Liam rushes to his side. “You okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine. Can you go get some mittens,” he whispers.

Liam nods and leaves, returning a minute later with thick, pink mittens. He hands them to Zayn, who has finally managed to get Harry back into hiis bottoms.

“Okay, ittle boy,” he says. “Hold out your hands.”

Harry’s eyes bug when he eyes the gloves. “No, Papa!”

“Come on, don’t be difficult.”

“No wan’ mittens!”

“I’m sure you don’t. But it’s not okay to throw stuff at our friends, is it? And you know that you’re not supposed pull hair,” Zayn reasons.

“Wanna play,” Harry pouts, tucking his chin into his chest.

‘You may in the morning, after, your time out and you apologize to your brother and Niall.”

Harry doesn’t look at Zayn as the man engulfs his hands with the warm fabric and pulls the velcro straps tight.

He picks the little up and places him on his hip. Harry grunts and squirms. Zayn huffs and sets the boy down. 

“Daddy,” Harry whines, rushing into Liam’s arms instead.

He holds up his hands to show Liam the much hated mittens.

“Papa meanie,” Harry tells him.

Liam sends Zayn an apologetic look and carries Harry out of the room. “No, he’s not.”

“Uh-huh,” the young one argues. “We play now?”

“‘fraid not. You’re gonna spend the night with Papa and I.”

Harry is set down on the large, messy bed. He crawls to the top, leaning against the headboard. He crosses his arms and juts his lip out. 

“Don’t pout, baby. You’re much too cute to be a grumpy butt.”

Liam joins him in the bed and pulls his smaller body close to him. 

Zayn enters the room with Roger in one hand and a bottle of warm milk with two tablespoons of camomile powder mix in the other. Harry turns his body around to face Liam, away from Zayn. The older husband frowns.

“Baby? I brought your teddy,” he says with a hopeful voice.

The curly haired boy glares at Liam’s chest. 

“Thank you, Papa. That was very nice of you, right Harry,” Liam says, grabbing the bear. He hands it to Harry who struggles to shift Roger so that he is close to his chest.

“Meanie,” Harry mumbles.

“I know you’re mad at me, but I brought you some milk. Hmmm, a nice bottle sounds nice, doesn’t it,” Zayn asks.

It’s hard for Harry to not turn around and hug and kiss Zayn and grab for his precious baba, but he wants the man to know he’s upset. It isn’t fair that Harry doesn’t get to play whenever he wants. He hates having to wait till someone else tells him it’s okay. He just wants to be able to go into the playroom whenever he deems right.

Harry has been living in his own world of confusion. He wants to be a big boy. He wants to be able to grow up a little and do big kid things. Niall gets to watch grown up tv with his daddy, so why shouldn’t Harry? Eleanor doesn’t have to wear a nappy 24/7, so why does Harry have to? Louis is allowed to eat on his own when he wants to, so why can’t Harry? 

The problem is, every time Harry actually thinks about growing up, he gets scared and his mind coils in on itself. He regresses temporarily further down, as if his mind is trying to shield itself from scary thoughts. Because, what if being a big kid isn’t all it’s cracked up to be?

The nineteen year old certainly does enjoy being fed his nighttime bottles and he could never part from Roger.

“Harry, what's going on in that pretty head of yours,” Liam asks. “We can tell something’s wrong.”

The boy buries his face in Roger’s head.

“Sweetheart, you know you can tell us anything. We're your daddies, we'll make what ever it is bothering you go away,” Zayn says, soothing a hand down his back.

“Just wanted to play,” Harry mutters.

“But you knew it was past bedtime.”

“Don't want bedtime.”

“Why not,” Liam asks.

Harry brings a mitten closer to his face and examines it. More than anything he wants to bite the velcro off.

“Harry’s a big boy,” he says to no one in particular. 

“Oh,” Liam says, glancing knowingly at Zayn.

“And does big boy Harry not like his bedtime,” Zayn asks, faking curiosity. 

Harry nods. “Want to play all the time.”

“You know, Harry,” Liam pauses. “Even big boys have bed times.”

Harry looks up and meets his Daddy's eyes. “Really?”

“Yep. And they also still have to listen to their daddies. That way everyone is safe and happy.” 

“Baby, I need you to turn around and look at me,” Zayn says in a serious tone.

He doesn’t until Liam gives him an encouraging nudge. Harry slowly flips his body around and conceals half of his face with his bear. His eyes lock onto Zayn’s chin, watching his lips move.

“There are those pretty eyes.” Zayn smiles at this tiny victory. “Do you remember when we first made rules? How you agreed that you trusted us to make all of the tough decisions for you? Yeah? Well tonight you were being naughty and I had to do what I thought was best.”

“Take off now,” Harry asks.

“No, beautiful. Your mittens are staying on till morning.”

Harry whines into Roger’s back.

“Now, if you want to change your rules, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. Everything that you have to say to us, we’ll listen. But for now, all you need to do is drink your baba and go back to sleep.”

Harry nods.

“Who do you want to feed you?”

Harry presses his lips together, a small part of him still bitter. “Daddy.”

Liam is given the bottle and sits up slightly for Harry to be able to lean up against him. The silicone tip is placed in his mouth. He drinks slowly as Liam kisses his head and Zayn massages his tummy.

“What a good boy,” they praise.

The feeding continues on for the better part of half an hour. Harry whines and hums every time he wills himself to stay awake. Against his will, his eyes begin drooping and becoming harder to open. Liam takes the bottle away and burps him. Harry is then tucked into Liam’s side, drifting off into dream world while his daddies watch over him.

And despite any negative feelings earlier, as the night goes on, Harry cuddles happily closer and closer to his Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think about Louis' attitude towards Harry? Is it because he's jealous that he doesn't get that much attention? Or perhaps because he's genuinely annoyed and wants slightly older Harry back to play with?
> 
> Also, are you guys okay with the boys "growing up"? Not too quickly of course. It takes baby steps *no pun intended!*
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter account @adoptedfic
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I love you all!


	47. Choco-chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been 2 months since I've updated *awkwardly laughs*
> 
> The past few months of my life have been filled to the brim with work, school work and family issues.
> 
> If you follow me on twitter you know I've attempted to write a few one shots in the past few weeks. Attempted meaning I've put a couple thousand words into three fics that I can't finish to save my life. 
> 
> Sorry about the wait. This is a pretty short chapter

Louis grimaces as he feel the cold wetness press into his front as he rolls from his back onto his tummy. He lets out a whine, knowing it usually summons someone to help him during his early morning haze. Sure enough, seconds later he hears footsteps approaching the nursery. He scrubs his eyes with his fists, clearing himself from any sleep dust and tears he collected during the night.

Zayn smiles at his boy and sets the laundry basket on the floor. He peeks over the side of the crib and coos. “Good morning, my Louis.”

Louis whines again and reaches his arms.

“Aw, is my little boy cranky from the extra sleep this morning,” Zayn asks. “I’m sorry you’re groggy. Didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

The man realizes he’s doting more today than normal, but he can’t help it. Spending one-on-one time with Louis is one of his favorite things to do. Louis has been falling more into his little headspace lately and the amount of affection he’s been giving his daddies has been overwhelmingly appreciated. 

He lowers the side of the crib and smiles at his precious little one, hair sticking out in every direction and sleep still absorbing him. He slides his hands under his body and picks him up, holding Louis close to his frame. Zayn bounces the boy, rubbing his back as Louis mewls. 

“Come on, sunshine. You need to wake up for the day!”

Louis cracks his eyes open and picks his head up from Zayn’s shoulder. His eyes dart around the room, searching. “Where’s Hazza?”

“Daddy took him food shopping so we could have Louis-Papa bonding time. That sounds fun, yeah?”

Louis visibly stiffens in his arms and presses his head into Zayn’s neck, hiding his frown. 

“Hey, champ. What’s got you upset?”

“Don’t get to see Haz,” he mumbles against Zayn’s neck, tickling the man’s peach fuzz.

“You’ll see him later. But what about me? Aren’t you excited to spend the day with me,” Zayn asks in a silly voice, hoping to cheer him up.

The little nods but his frown does not disappear. “Love Harry.”

“I know you do, babe,” Zayn smiles and sets Louis down on the changing table.

Zayn sets to work undressing Louis. The task isn’t the easiest with the boy sulking, keeping his arms pinned to his side. He starts first with pulling off Louis’ socks because it’s the easiest. Using as many soft-spoken, encouraging words as he can muster, Zayn manages to unzip the onesie and lay Louis back so he is able to pull it off.

Just as Zayn is about to change the boy, his phone rings.He answers and puts it on speaker. 

“Speak of the devil. We were just talking about you, right Lou?”

“Zayn,” Liam gasps. “Did you reveal my secret?”

“Which one? The one where you’re actually James Bond or the one where you’re deathly afraid of chickens?”

Louis giggles. “Chickens? You’re afraid of chickens, Daddy?”

Liam whines. “Not funny, Louis! They have creepy feet!”

The boy on the changing table squawks like a chicken. “Bok! Bok! Bok!”

“I didn’t call to be made fun of,” Liam says, clearly pouting on the other side.

“He’s right, baby. We can only make fun of Daddy to his face,” Zayn tells him, playfully sticking out his tongue. He hears his spouse groaning.”Anyways, did you need something? I’m trying to change the baby.”

“I forgot to check the changing supplies actually so this is perfect. Are we low on anything?”

“Um,” Zayn says, taking the phone off speaker and back away from the table to see below. “Need more wipes...and it wouldn’t hurt to pick up some more pull ups.”

The pull-ups are for Harry. They’ve officially started potty training the boy. He was very brave when he went to the doctor and was given a shot of steroids into his bladder. It was the only non-surgical option they were given to help repair the muscle strength he’d lost after all these years. He was put to sleep during the procedure and was a good boy while he recovered and now all they have to do is try and make sure he reaches the toilet in time. The boy still wears nappies at night, but the doctor said that was okay.

“Anything else,” Liam asks.

“Not that I can see. But I really do need to get him changed now, he’s been laying nude for a few minutes now. I’ll talk to you-”

“No, Papa! Wanna talk to Hazza,” Louis pleads.

“Is that okay,” Zayn asks.

The couple talk for another minute before the phone is handed off to Louis. Zayn bites his lip and instantly stands closer to Louis. He knows the boy loves them and doesn’t want to leave, but part of him is nervous to let the little use a phone. 

“Hazza,” Louis says into the speaker.

“Louwee,” Harry sings. “Daddy ‘nd I are getting nanas!”

“Make sure he gets sweets,” Louis whispers loudly.

“Daddy said no candy,” Harry scowls.

“But-but I want chocolate.”

“Daddy,” he can hear Harry say away from the phone. “Loulou wants choc-late.”

“You boys have cake at home that still needs to get eaten,” Liam tells the youngest.

“Please, Daddy,” Harry begs.

“No, baby. Another day.”

“Hazza, sneak some Sour Patches in the trolley when he’s not looking,” Louis whispers.

“Louis,” Zayn scolds as he wipes Louis down.

“Daddy said, um, he said that if I, if ‘m a bad boy I don’t get nuggets for lunch…”

“It’s okay,” Louis assures his brother. “We just gotta think of a something else to get sweets.”

“Lou, say bye-bye to your little brother now. You need to get dressed,” Zayn cuts in.

Louis frowns as his Papa finishes changing him and tossing the used supplies in the bin. “Papa says I gotta go. Bye, Harry.”

“Bye, Louwee! I love you!”

The older boy blushes. “I love you, too.”

Zayn takes the phone away and hangs up. Zayn mumbles to himself, “You two are so sweet to each other.”

\--

“Do you have a favorite kind of ice cream, Lou,” Zayn asks.

The two have been walking for the last fifteen minutes towards the outdoor ice cream stand a few blocks away from their home. The weather is warm and sunny, perfect, Louis thinks. But his legs are killing him! This is the most movement he’s done in months. The snow on the ground only melted a month ago and the weather has been nothing but cold and chilly so he and Harry have been stuck to playing in the playroom and occasionally the backyard. He knows if he were to ask Papa to carry him, he would in a heartbeat, but Louis needs to gain back muscle strength so he and Harry can play with friends all spring and summer. 

Louis blushes and presses his face to Zayn’s side. The daddy chuckles, “What? Aren’t gonna tell me?”

Louis shakes his head.

“Oh. Well then, I hear they have the best asparagus and broccoli flavored ice creams in the world!”

The boy backs away and looks up at Zayn with a dropped mouth and big, puppy eyes. “No,” he whines. “Don’t want ‘spar-gus ‘nd broccoli!” 

“Then you gotta tell me what you want, silly!”

‘Choco-chip,” Louis mumbles.

Zayn grins, happy he’s cracked his boy. “With mint or just vanilla.”

Louis scrunches his nose and sticks out his tongue at the mention of mint. Mint ice cream has always reminded him of toothpaste. 

“Okay! Okay! Vanilla it is,” he chuckles, tightening his hold on Louis’ palm as they walk under the shade the stand provides. A few small groups of people are sitting at picnic benches and on the ground, sat against the walls. Some people eat hot food but the majority are happily licking away at their ice cream. Louis spots a few familiar faces that he’d briefly met at events and the daycare.

It’s a wooden shack with menus on either side of the ordering window. The menu is written in pastel chalks. Louis’ eyes widen as he sees more flavor combinations than he can wrap his mind around. He’s glad he told Papa what he likes now because if he were to be put on the spot he might just faint from the overload of options.

“Hi! What can I get you boys,” a bubbly voice asks. Louis looks up to see a beautiful young woman with caramel skin standing behind the window. She looks friendly and peppy.

“Louis,” Zayn says gently behind the boy.

Louis’ blush deepens and he turns around to hide himself in Zayn’s chest. Talking to new people has never been his strong point. 

“Can we get two vanilla-chocolate chip cones,” Zayn asks, reaching into his wallet and pulls out some cash.

She nods and writes it on her pad. “Sure! That’ll be just a sec-.”

She’s cut off by a bang behind her and somebody yelling “darn it”. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “Can you lot wait a minute? I gotta help my boss. Machines broke again.”

“No worries,” Zayn assures her.

The girl leaves the window and Zayn looks down at the boy in his hold. “You’re so shy today, hmm? You know how much I love hearing your voice.”

“Up,” Louis whispers.

Zayn obliges and picks his boy up, setting him on his hip. He watches Louis grin and survey the area further until his face drops again. Zayn frowns and follows Louis’ eyeline until they land on no other than Lou Teasdale herself. He hasn’t seen her in months. Her hair is now lavender instead of silver. Her lashes are still caked in at least five coats of mascara. The tanktop she’s wearing shows the tattoos littered across her arms arms and shoulders.

“Do you wanna leave, little one,” Zayn asks in a serious tone.

Louis shakes his head and nuzzles into his Papa’s neck, breathing in his musky scent in an attempt to make himself feel safer.

Zayn turns them to face the window again but it’s too late. Lou has already made eye contact with Louis.

The woman plasters a large smile to her face and walks over to them. “Z! Where’ve you been keeping yourself all this time? Almost thought you’d moved!”

Zayn does his best to stop his eyes from rolling completely into the back of his head. “Lou,” he nods his head in a greeting fashion.

“Where’s the husband? And my special little guy! Where’s Harry?”

Louis grumbles something into Zayn’s ear that the man doesn’t quite pick up on, but he knows Louis is angry.

“They’re running errands,” he replies.

“What a shame they aren’t here as well. How are you, Louis,” she asks, placing a hand on the little’s back.

Louis stiffens and Zayn back’s them both a step away from the woman. 

“If you don’t mind, he’s not in the mood to interact.”

She nods. “You know, it’s not too late to re-enroll at the daycare. We could help get rid of his social issues,” Lou says.

“Papa, no,” Louis whimpers. “You promised! Don’t want to go back.”

“Relax,” Zayn whispers in his ear, sealing his love in with a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“We took the boys out of the facilities care for a reason. They won’t be going back.”

A fire dances behind Lou’s eyes as she listens to the man speak. She has many manipulative tricks up her sleeve she’s probably been waiting ages to use. “I don’t think you’re being reasonable, Z.”

Zayn quirks an eyebrow. “Reasonable?”

“Do you really think it was fair of you to pull out Harry with no warning at all? Littles need to stick to schedules. And what about his friends? Poor little Abby and Amber! They cried for weeks after Harry left. Said they hadn’t heard from him at all. Poor little Harry is probably cooped up all the time now with nobody to play with. He needs interaction with plenty of friends and trained professionals, like your’s truly, who can help his sweet little mind feel free of burden.”

If Louis wasn’t in his arms, Zayn isn’t sure the woman would live to see another day. The very idea that she would think they weren’t letting Harry play with anyone is appalling. His boys have friends and each other to play with! Liam and Zayn aren’t some abusive, over-controlling caretakers who keep their littles cuffed down in their cribs with their pacifiers strapped to their head, only taken off when they eat. Those people exist, but that isn’t Zayn nor Liam. They love their boys, and that is why they had to take them out of that situation.

“And Louis, didn’t you have fun on that one day? Wasn’t very fair that you didn’t go back, huh?”

“Two mint cones!”

Saved by the bell, the cashier was holding out the two ice cream cones.

“Excuse us,” Zayn sneered at Lou. Without a second thought her threw his head over his shoulder and looked at the woman. “Oh, and if you have even an inkling of common sense in your hairspray-covered, rotting brain, you will never talk to me or my family again.”

Zayn collected the icecreams and carried them in one hand while other stayed strong, supporting Louis’ bottom. He lead them to the behind the shack where even more picnic tables are set up. He set’s Louis down and sits himself close to him, handing him the cone that has two napkins wrapped around the base. “There you go, babe.”

Louis accepts the ice cream and stares at it, watching the cream slowly melt and soften. Zayn sighs rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, the opposite of their usual position. 

“I’m sorry you had to listen to her.”

“Don’t wanna go back,” Louis says with enough fear and sincerity in his voice to shatter anybody’s heart.

“Hey,” Zayn says. “Daddy and I are never letting you or Harry near them again. I mean it. We would never intentionally leave you with someone dangerous. If we had known everything before you told us...then Harry would’ve never gone there in the first place.”

Louis licks some of the ice cream melting onto his thumb. “She said Harry didn’t have anyone to play with. What ‘bout me?”

“Little one, that woman is a witch. Don’t repeat that because I want you to treat everyone with respect, but she and all those people are bullies.”

“So Harry does like playing with me?”

“Of course he does! Do you like playing with him?”

“Mm-hmm,” Louis hums, licking more of his treat up. He feels a little better inside knowing Harry isn’t suffering being away from his friends. The last thing Louis wants is to cause his baby brother misery. 

“There you have it! Nobody is sad!”

“But what ‘bout Harry’s old friends?”

“What about them, babe?”

Louis takes a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. “What if Harry misses them?”

“Well,” Zayn thinks aloud. “He’s never mentioned them. I’m sure he misses them but I’m not sure if I want you boys playing with them.”

“Why, Papa?”

“Daddy and I just think it’s better if you stay away from their daddies.”

“I’m glad you’re my Papa ‘nd not some meanie,” Louis confesses, pressing an ice cream kiss to Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn steals one of Louis’ napkins and brings it to his face, wiping away the sticky mess. He smiles brightly. “I’m happy you’re my little boy.”

Zayn brings out his phone and turns on the camera. “Will you take a picture with me? So we can remember this day forever and ever?”

“Okay!”

He holds it out a few inches from their faces. Louis raises his ice cream and smiles wide. “1! 2! 3! Selfie!”

Zayn snaps three photos before he’s satisfied. “I wanna see,” Louis says, climbing into Zayn’s lap to get a better look. “Oh! You still gots ice cream on your cheek,” the boy says, poking a sticky finger on the phone screen.

“That’s okay! Adds more to the memory,”Zayn tells him.

The man opens up his Facebook app and presses upload photo/picture. He selects the second picture, seeing Louis’ eyes shine the brightest in that one. His little boy’s beauty doesn’t need any filtering. 

The caption reads, “I’ve seen the stars shine in every hemisphere, and none were as bright as him.”

Zayn smiles at the photo for a while longer before Louis pulls him from his trance with a poke to his nose.

“Hey,” Louis says.

“Yes?”

“C’n I try yours?”

“But we have the same flavour, babe.”

Louis shakes his head. “You gots more choco-chips than me!”

“That right,” Zayn asks.

“Yeah,” Louis says.

“Are you just saying that cause yours is all gone and you want more?”

“No…” Louis mumbles, kicking some rocks beneath his feet.

Zayn snorts. “Here, baby. You can finish mine,” Zayn tells Louis an gives him what’s left of his waffle cone.

A huge part of parenthood will always be sharing. Anybody who has raised a child knows the phrase “what’s mine is yours” is true. 

“Thanks, Papa,” Louis smiles.

“Just don’t tell Daddy I’m giving you all this sugar. I’d never hear the end of it!”

Louis giggles, “Y’mean James Bond?”

The two burst into a fit of giggles imagining Liam trying and failing to be the ultra-serious Bond.

The pair stay at the liitle picnic table for another ten minutes or so. They watch the birds fly to and from various trees trying to locate their families. Louis spends a handful of minutes gathering dandelions, which Zayn ends up tucking the stems underneath the rim of his hat to look like a flower crown. When the man starts noticing Louis’ attention span slowing and his eyes start drooping he decides it’s time to go.

“Baby, let’s go home,” Zayn tells the boy crawling in the grass, observing a butterfly.

“Do we have to,” Louis pouts.

“Yes, we have to,” Zayn mocks lightheartedly. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Butterfly! Hope you find a nice flower!’

Zayn coos at his endearing boy and scoops him up, placing him on his feet. Zayn starts walking first but feels a tug on the back of his shirt. He turns to see Louis with his bottom lip sticking out.

“You okay,” Zayn asks.

“Carry me home,” Louis says rather than asls.

Zayn taps his own chin. “Hmmm, just why would I do that?”

“Cause I’m a prince! You gotta do what I say,” Louis grins.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Just left me crown at home!”

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Zayn bows. “Hop on.”

Louis lets out a pleased hum and jumps onto Zayn’s back, thankfully not knocking the man off a balance. He wraps his hands tight around the daddy’s neck and Zayn grips his legs tight. He gives him a warning before straightening himself and starting to walk. 

“Come on, my baby. Let’s get you home and you can take a nice nap with your brother.”


	48. Later, Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! Hi! 
> 
> I'm incredibly sorry it has taken nearly 2 months to post. I know I told some of you things like "oh next week" and "soon". In April I was studying for my finals and in May I took all of my finals while finishing up my last 2 weeks at work because I'm moving to a new city next week. I also celebrated my birthday and have attended too many graduation parties to count. So needless to say, I've been incredibly busy and I haven't had a chance to actually sit down and write.
> 
> So my apologies, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Much love!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I haven't had a chance to edit this yet, sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors.

“Hurry up,” Louis whines, kicking his legs against the seat in front of him. “We’re gonna be late!”

Liam turns his body from where he’s sat in the passenger seat to face his baby. “There’s nothing we can do about the traffic, sweetie. But whining is most definitely not going to help.”

“I’m just so excited. I’ve been waiting for today for forever and ever,” Louis tries his best to explain himself.

Today really is the day he’s been waiting for. After suffering through the long winter and the cabin fever that came along with being cooped up, he finally gets to go to football club. Daddy and Papa had told him in February if he and Harry tried their best to be good little boys, they would get to play football. Louis doesn’t have much of an idea of what to expect, but he absolutely loved footie in his old life and he was ready to get fit again. 

There are two categories: novice and experienced. The novice team was meant for the littles who either know little to nothing about the sport, or are very much in need of training their bodies for running again. According to Daddy, Harry is going to be in that group because Hazza doesn’t know how to play. Secretly, it’s because the daddies are scared the clumsy boy would hurt himself. 

“How about you, Harry,” Zayn asks, looking at their youngest through the rear-view window. 

“Hmm,” Harry hums, shaking himself from the trans he was in while staring out the window.

“Just asking if you’re excited for today,” Zayn repeats.

The boy looks down and slips the tip of his thumb in his mouth, gently nibbling. He shakes his head.

“I don’t think he is,” Louis blurts.

“Are you nervous, baby,” Liam asks. Harry blushes.The man unbuckles his belt and twists his body to grab Harry’s free hand. He rubs circles around his adorable knuckles, wanting to soothe him as best as possible. “Don’t worry, little love. Papa and I-.”

“And me,” Louis cuts in.

Liam chuckles. “And Louis will be there the whole time. And if you really don’t like it, you don’t have to go back. But just for me, please try it out. I know you’ll make lots of new friends.”

“Why aren’t you excited,” Louis asks. “Football is the bestest game!” The blue eyed boy then continues talking about the game and how amazing of a player he is. Harry tries to listen, but returns to peering through the window at the houses flashing by.

The younger boy looks up at his brother’s grinning face and feels even more wary. He wants to feel the same way as Louis, because everything Louis does is incredible in Harry’s eyes. But the boy is nervous. He hates not knowing what to expect, even if his daddies had relayed every detail of the club they knew to him last night before bed and again this morning before leaving. Harry, like many littles, prefers knowing what will happen to calm his anxieties. 

After a few more agonizing minutes of driving, in different ways for the two boys, the family pulls into a filled car park. The daddies are quick to unbuckle the boys and help them down from their car seats. Their Range Rover definitely looks out of place, sitting between a row of small, fuel-efficient cars and mini vans. Louis had never really realized how much of wealth gap there probably is until looking around at the other vehicles.

Liam swipes an extra coat of sunblock on the boys’ noses and cheeks for good measure. Zayn swings their diaper bag over his shoulder and the little family joins hands. Harry walks in between Zayn and Liam while Louis is on Zayn’s other side, tugging the group towards the big blue tent that held a sign saying “Registration.”

A kind-looking man in his early thirties greats the family with a smile. “Hi, have you been helped yet?”

“Not yet,” Zayn says. “We’re here to sign Louis and Harry here up.”

“Well you came just to the right place,” he says smiling at the two littles. Harry squirms at the attention he’s receiving but Louis only continues looking around the area, hoping to see someone he may recognize. “Just need you to fill out some forms and-.”

“Oh,” Liam interrupts, unzipping the diaper back and pulling out two paper clipped packets. “If you’re talking about the forms from the email, got ‘em all filled out.”

“Excellent!” The reads over the forms, checking that every blank spot has been filled. “Alright, so who is Harry and who is Louis?”

“This little jumping bean is Louis,” Zayn says, nodding his head at the hyper little.

“And this is Harry,” Liam says in a soothing tone. Harry still hides his face in Liam’s side.

‘Awesome! Nice to meet you, Harry! I’ll actually be your coach! Won’t that be fun?”

Harry shrugs. The boy then gets on his tippy toes and cuffs his hands around Zayn’s ear. He whispers something before shrinking himself into his Papa’s chest. 

“Baby, Coach-,” Zayn pauses, waiting for the man to properly introduce himself.

The man’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, sorry! I’m Andy!”

The black-haired man sends him a grateful look. “Coach Andy is going to help make sure you have a great time.”

“What ‘bout me,” Louis asks.

Andy looks down at Louis’ packet briefly. “Ah! You lucky duck! Your coach is Mark! He’s the best!”

Louis grins. “Where is he?”

‘Your group will be meeting over on field one,” Andy tells them. The man then looks to the daddies. “There will be a blue circle marking it. And Harry, our team has already started gathering over there,” he points to a smaller field with pink diamond. “We’ll be meeting in ten minutes.”

“Great! Thank you,” Liam smiles.

The couple escorts the boys back into the sunshine. Harry and Louis, bored of standing around, plop down on the ground and pick at the grass. 

“Someone was being a bit flirty,” Zayn murmurs.

Liam’s head snaps toward his husband. “Sorry?”

“I saw the way you two kept smiling at each other,” the older husband says.

“Because we were being nice,” Liam questions, eyebrows scrunched. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and shoots a deadly glare at the man in the tent as he helps sign up a nervous little boy with his caregiver. Andy pays no attention at all to the family and Zayn wishes he would just glimpse in their direction. The guy needs to get it through his head that he shouldn’t be flirting with married men.

Liam swats Zayn’s shoulder. “Oh, stop it.,” he chuckles. “Nothing happened. Nothing will happen.”

The boys remain oblivious to their daddies. Harry is diligently picking petals off of a dandelion. Louis is observing the other kids. They’re all a bit older in headspaces. Which, duh, someone who was really little probably wouldn’t be able to do activities like this. Most of them look content. Louis figures everyone here must be pretty content with this lifestyle if their mommies and daddies allow them to do activities like this. 

Someone with a megaphone announces it’s time for everyone to meetup with their teams. Zayn kisses Louis’ forehead before grasping Harry’s hand and taking the youngest to the novice team. Liam smiles at Louis and guides him to field one. 

“Hi,” the coach greets Louis. “I’m Mark! Who might you be?”

“I’m Louis,” the boy grins.

“Nice to meet you, Louis! How about you go join the others. We’re going to have an awesome morning!”

Louis nods and looks to Liam. The man gives him a reassuring pat on the back. Louis slowly approaches his team. There are ten boys and three girls in total. All of them dressed in athletic shorts and trainers. The air is perfumed in the sweet smell of sunblock. Louis only recognizes one person and immediately goes to stand next to him. From the corner of his eye he sees Liam watching him.

“Um, hi… do you remember me,” Louis asks.

The blond boy shyly nods. “Louis, right? Harry’s brother?”

Louis grins. “Yeah. What’s...what’s your name again?”

“Cam,” he says quietly.

Coach Mark has the group stand in an oval and gently kicks the ball to each little, having them state their name and a random fact about themselves. Louis doesn’t focus enough to remember anyone’s name. 

Finally the ball is kicked to him and he stops it with his toe. He says his name but before he can kick back he’s stopped by one of the girls.

“Hey! You forgot to say something ‘bout you!”

“Cindy, don’t be rude,” a woman standing near Liam scolds. All of the caregivers have congregated and watch the group of littles as they mingle.

“Sorry, mommy,” she mutters, wringing the bottom of her pink tanktop.

“No harm done,” Coach Mark tells the girl. “Lou, do you have any cools facts about yourself?”

Louis shrugs and bites his lip. “I’ve a puppy,” he finally tells the group.

“Ooh, really? My pa won’t let me have on,” another boy with incredibly pale skin says. 

“Can we meet it,” a girl with short blond hair asks. 

“Maybe,” Louis guesses. “My Daddy and Papa lets friends come over lots!”

The teammates all give their oohs and ahs. Louis can’t but smile brightly as everyone talks about playing with Louis and Scout.

Coach Mark then walks into the center of the circle and holds up his hands. He chuckles, “Okay, guys! You can all make your party plans later! But for now, let’s get to practicing! I want you all to spit into groups of three and we’ll have one group of four.”

Cam and Louis meet eyes and stand awkwardly. Everyone rushes frantically around, trying to pair with friends. 

“Sorry we’re late,” a large man says, carrying a boy on his hip. It doesn’t take long for Louis to realize who the boy is because he hears Cam gasping next to him. “Traffic was a nightmare,” he says to the coach, setting down his charge.

“Jah,” Cam squeals, running towards his dark-skinned friend.

“Cam,” Jameen cried, equally excited. 

The best friends embrace and jump around, happy to be in each other’s company. 

“Boys, don’t be disrespectful. You’re holding up the group.”

Mark assures Jameen’s “daddy” that it’s quite alright, but the man scowls and urges the boys to do what they’re suppose to. Louis shivers as he gets a look at the man. His blunt features only adding to his rough personality. Cam and Jameen both seem slightly scared of him and listen to his words intently.

“So are you lot a group,” Mark asks.

Before Louis can shrug, Cam confirms they are.

“Perfect! Everyone spread out in your group! Today we’re just gonna work on passing and dribbling.”

Jameen waves Louis and Cam to follow him further into the field where they can have more space. He tosses the ball in the air before he starts bouncing it on his knee. He hops back and forth between feet and occasionally kicks in high enough to bounce off his head.

Louis stares at the foreign boy with his jaw dropped. The boy is brilliant! He could be a professional! For all Louis knows, he could’ve really been professional before he came here. Here being the community. Part of him really wants to ask about him. Learn every detail about the boy and how even came this country, let alone how he ended up with that gruff man. But for now, Louis just watches him practice. He seems so natural with the ball. 

“Come on,” Cam whines. “Pass the ball!”

Jah’s face smiles brightly as he toes the ball in his friend’s direction. Cam cheers as he recieves the ball, running a few meters away from the group. The blond feels a lot of pride as moves the ball between his feet without missing a beat.

“Up for it, Lou?”

“Up for it!”

The ball is kicked to the left of Louis, but he manages to capture it and keep in play, kicking it back to Jameen’s awaiting feet.

“Oi! Oi,” the blue eyed boy screams. 

“Nice kick, Louis,” someone shouts.

Louis turns to see a proud Liam clapping next to a woman, Cam’s mommy. Liam gives him a thumbs up and Louis feels on top of the world.

The trio pass the ball around for the next twenty or so minutes, constantly trying to one-up each other with old tricks. Louis struggles to bounce the ball up and down with his knee or do anything nearly as fancy as his exotic friend.

“I used to be able to do that for hours! Days even,” Louis insists.

“Oh yeah! Sure you were,” Cam grins, bumping shoulders with him.

Louis huffs. “It’s true! I was a legend!”

“Prove it,” Jah suddenly says.

Louis turns to look at Jameen. The boy continuously juggles the football between his hands. His dark lips are pursed and there’s this look in his eyes. A cross between challenging and something else...jealousy maybe? Louis doesn’t know. He is not acquainted enough with the boy’s personality to read him. 

“Prove it,” Louis asks

Jameen looks around for a second before his face lights up. He raises his hand to point . “See that goal over there?” Louis nods. “If you can score a goal from here, you can be a legend.”

Cam’s jaw drops. “Jah, no! That’s past the halfway line! We’re supposed to be passing!”

“Yes, and I’d be passing the ball to Louis, and what if his foot somehow misses?”

Louis scrunches his eyebrows as he observes the friends. He honestly doesn’t understand what Jameen’s issue is or why Cam is so afraid. Yes, it’s annoying how persistent this boy is, but it’s just football.

“He could get in trouble! We all could! Last time I was bad we couldn’t play together for a week!”

“We won’t get in trouble,” Jameen assures his jittery friend.

“Your daddy will get so mad if the coach is mad.”

Louis decides now would be a good time to butt in their conversation, seeing as it all revolves around him. “What if I don’t want to do it?”

“Then you’re a chicken.”

That stings in Louis’ ears. He is not a chicken! And although Daddy and Papa taught him to tell them when someone says something he doesn’t want to hear, Louis feels an incredible need to prove himself. As if he has to earn this boy’s friendship. Because he honestly seems really cool to Louis and the youngest of three just really wants to know more about him.

“What’s the matter? Are you scared? Bok, bok, bok,” Jameen mocks. Cam tells him to stop but he pays little attention to his friend’s pleas. 

The blue-eyed boy walks forward and snatches the ball right out of his new friend’s hands. Nobody calls him a chicken and gets away with it. 

“Go ahead, then.”

Louis looks around, checking to make sure Daddy isn’t watching. Thankfully, he’s too busy showing some other caregivers something on his phone. ‘He’s probably bragging about something or sharing a dumb recipie,’ Louis thinks.

He drops the football on the ground. He stomps his foot over the black and white ball, rolling it back and forth as he stares down his target. It’s far away and there are many people between him and that net. It stares back, the white netting looking like some evil monster’s teeth, ready to swallow him whole. But he knows deep down he’s entirely capable of making this shot. He just needs to believe in himself.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Louis takes a large step back. Without even looking at the ball, he swings his leg down and watches as the ball flies into the air, quickly becoming smaller and smaller as it approaches it’s target. It hits the bars on the side of the net, but bounces into it within a second. Louis smiles wide at his accomplishment.

Paying no attention to the fact that he had now drawn the eyes of all of his teammates and their mommies and daddies, Louis spins on his heels to take in the expression of his practice partners. Jameen’s jaw has dropped so far, the boy might as well install a bird bath.

“How did you-,” is all he says.

“Told you I’m a legend,” Louis prides himself.

The foreign boy continues staring in disbelief before gaining his composure. “Not gonna lie, that was incredible.”

“You gotta teach me how to do that, Lou,” Cam says, tugging on Louis’ arm. 

Louis chuckles and the three join together for a group hug.

The sound of footsteps on grass carries toward them. “Louis, that was great! Amazing, even,” it’s coach Mark. He speaks gently, as to not break the little’s confidence. “But we’re not practicing that today, bud. We’re only practicing passing, boys.”

“Sweetie, you need to listen to what Coach Mark has to say,” Liam tells him.

“But, Daddy,” Louis whines. “Didn’t you see it! How cool I am!”

Liam smiles and puts both of his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “I did, baby! You were so cool! Better than David Beckham!” Louis’ lights up brighter than the sun with that compliment. David Beckham is greater than Superman, Batman and the Flash combine in Louis’ opinion. “But, you still need to do what everyone else is, superstar! Winning teams are teams that work well together.”

Louis looks up at his Daddy through his eyelashes, brandishing the biggest puppy pout he can muster. “Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not, little one,” Liam assures him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright, well,” the coach says loudly. “Our hour is up for the day, ‘m afraid!”

Nearly every little emits a sad whine. 

“Oh, don’t be so glum, boys and girls! I brought juice boxes and orange slices for you all!”

At that, everyone cheers as they move to the big, blue cooler by the bench. 

“Do you want some orange, Lou,” Liam asks.

Louis shakes his head.

“Cam, it’s time to go,” the woman who had been talking with Liam early says. She holds out her hand and the boy instantly runs to her and locks their fingers together.

“It was nice seeing you, Li,” she says. 

“You as well, Vic. Call me later to set up a playdate, yeah?”

Louis and Cam gasp in excitement. “Well now that they’re close, we won’t have any other choice,” she chuckles.

“Bye, now,” Liam says. “Say bye bye, babe.”

“Bye, Cam,” Louis says. “We can play football in my garden!”

Cam waves shyly. “Bye, Louis!”

‘Time for us to go as well, Jameen,” Jah’s daddy announces. The once arrogant boy shrinks in demeanor and scurries closer to the man, who then picks him up. 

“See ya, Jah,” Louis calls.

“Later, legend!”

Liam is pleased watching his baby interact with his new friends. He’s so happy he convinced Zayn to let the boys play. Cabin fever hit Louis harder than anyone in the family and nothing is worse than a little boy whose spirit is crushed because he’s been cooped up inside for four months. He’s especially happy that Louis is close with Cam. The husbands are quite fond of Vicky but they’ve been stuck in a repetitive cycle of scheduling playdates that never end up happening. With an eager Louis, they might get to hang out with their friend more.

The man carries Louis across several fields and past the main tent to the novice practice field. Louis is the first to spot Zayn, the daddy kneeling on the ground in front of Harry, carefully pulling off his trainers.

“Papa,” Louis squeals, wiggling desperately to be put down.

When he’s released, Louis runs up to Zayn and winds his arms around the man’s neck and shoulders from behind.

“Hi. baby,” Zayn hums, still helping Harry.

Louis lets go and walks around the man. He drops to the ground next to Harry and pokes the boy’s dimple. Harry doesn’t seem to notice, pout present on his lips.

Zayn removes Harry’s socks and straps sandals around his feet. 

“Is practice over,” Liam asks, staring in confusion as all of Harry’s teammates are still on the field.

“Yes,” Harry says in a grumpy tone. 

The husbands stare at eachother and Zayn shakes his head. “One little guy just needs a nap, hmm? All that running has tuckered him out,” he says, tickling Harry’s tummy. 

Liam nods and bends down to pick his grumpy little up from the ground. “I’ll take them to the car,” Liam announces, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him up. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec. Then maybe we can stop for some ice cream,” Zayn says, hoping to earn a smile from Harry.

The daddies can tell Harry is trying his hardest not to smile, the corner of his mouth twitching. “That would be nice. Maybe even some sprinkles.”

“Lots of sprinkles,” Harry asks.

“Lots and lots and lots of sprinkles for my sweet little boy!”

 

\----

 

Harry frowns as he swings his foot toward the soft mesh ball in the playroom. He misses the ball by a few inches. Huffing, the boy mopes over to the couch and glares at the ball sitting on the ground. He crosses his arms against his chest.

“Stupid football,” he sighs.

“There you are,” a soft voice says.

Harry looks up at meets eyes with his brother. Louis walks towards him and crawls on the couch until he’s sat on the top cushion, leaning against the wall. Papa has yelled him plenty of times for sitting this way, but Louis doesn’t care because it’s fun.

“Hi, Loulou,” he says, trying to control his wobbling lower lip. 

“Why the long face,” Louis says, concerned that his normally happy Harry isn’t smiling.

“It’s not fair.”

“What isn’t?”

“You’re super good at football! I can’t even kick it most the time.”

“Oh,” Louis says, understanding flashing across his face. The older boy slides down to be at the same level as Harry. Harry takes the opportunity to lay back and rest his head in Louis’ lap. “You just need practice.”

Harry nuzzles into Louis’ fingers that twist his curly locks. “But you don’t…”

“I’m a little rusty.”

“Nuh-uh! You were so good!”

“I just played a lot growing up,” Louis tells him honestly.

It’s silent for very long minutes. So silent Louis can practically hear Harry’s heart beating out of his chest. Finally, Harry breaks the silence with a sniffle. “I didn’t get to play football. Or any game.”

Louis frowns. “Nothing?”

Harry shakes his head. “Wanted to… I use to watch Man U on telly. Always thought, one day I’ll play for them. But...b-but Brent told me I-I couldn’t.”

Louis’ hand stops for a moment until he realizes it’s one of the few things keeping his brother calm. Instead, Louis leans down in an awkward position and plants a firm kiss between Harry’s eyes. 

“I wanted to play for a university’s team. I made it a goal,” Louis admits. “I practiced three hours every day.”

“Every day,” Harry questions, eyes wide in disbelief.

Louis snorts. “Every. Single. Day. I wanted it bad. But I did bad in school and you need good marks to get into uni.”

“But you’re the smartest smartest smartest person I know!”

“Thanks. But I got into a lot of trouble all the time.”

Harry’s mouth moves into the shape of an “O”. “Did you take cookies without asking?”

His heart hurts at Harry’s innocence even while he’s on the edge of being out of his headspace. Louis likes this about their relationship. How it doesn’t matter if he and Harry are big or little, they can still understand each other. When neither of them are feeling particularly little, like now, they can talk about difficult things and know they’re safe with one another.

“Something like that. Was always mad, too.”

“Maybe you needed more naps. Cause whenever I’m mad, Daddy ‘nd Papa make me take naps even though I don’t wanna. I always feel better after,” Harry explains.

“Don’t know if that would’ve worked, Haz.”

They sit in a more comfortable silence now. Harry stares thoughtfully up at Louis, basking in the relief he’s had from just talking. He likes talking to Louis. It’s easier than when Liam and Zayn want him to confess his feelings. It comes more natural talking to someone in a similar position as he.

Harry’s glad practice is on Wednesday nights and Saturday mornings. He really needs some down time. Time be as little as he needs. Though he did make some new friends today, football required him to be bigger. There’s a lot of pressure involved with having to stay focused enough to keep your eye by your side. 

“I’ll teach you how to play,” Louis decides.

Harry’s eyebrows raise in delight. “You will?”

Louis nods. “You’ll be so good, you’ll be better than me!”

Filled with excitement, Harry sits up and without a moment of hesitation, he presses a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek, dangerously close to his lips. The curly haired boy shouts a thank you before running out of the playroom to find his daddies and relay the good news. 

The older boy sits, stunned. He bites his lip as a warm blush spreads over his cheeks.

 

\--

 

After successfully running three kilometers in eleven minutes, Zayn lowers the speed of the treadmill to a brisk walking pace. He picks up his water bottle and squirts towards his mouth, half of the water ending up running down his chin. He yanks out his earbuds and turns down the speed yet again for a nice cool down. 

Zayn attempts to catch his breath as he hears chuckling coming from across the room. The man had been so in his workout headspace, he hadn’t even noticed his husband now laying on the bench lifting weights.

“When’d you get here,” he asks.

“‘Round when you started singing Oops I Did It Again,” Liam says and Zayn notes the shit-eating grin on Liam’s face.

“Ha, funny. I was listening to manly music,” the older husband declares.

“The pop divas channel on Pandora? Ah, yes! Very manly, indeed!”

“Piss off,” Zayn snorts. 

He walks closer to Liam. He had been planning on calling it quits for the night after doing his cardio, but it’s not often he and his husband get alone time anymore. It seems one of the boys is always having difficulty falling asleep or refuses to sleep anywhere but their bed. He’s going to savour this time. 

Zayn decides to do some pull-ups, Strong upper-body strength is always needed for the daddies. 

He gasps the bar and heaves his entire body up until his chin goes past it. “Didn’t you lift this morning,” Zayn says between grunts.

“Yeah, but I wanted to impress you,” Liam says in a flirtatious tone. The sound of metal clanking every time it comes down becomes an irritating pattern. 

“Oh?”

“Mm-hm. Always trying to impress the fittest guy I know.” Shameless, Liam. Really shameless.

“Sure you’re not just bulking up for that coach? What was his name again? Andy,” Zayn breathily mocks.

‘You’re the one who spent more time with him,” Liam fires back. “As far as I know, you were running just now so you can keep up with him. Run circles around him.”

Liam rolls his eyes, groaning at the obnoxious love of his life. Zayn chuckles and drops to the ground, arms throbbing. “I don’t need to work out to pull him in. Like you said, I’m the sexiest guy around.”

“Cocky bastard is what you are.”

The older husband grabs the weights right from Liam’s hands as he brings it up. Liam frowns in confusion as Zayn puts them back on the shelf on the wall. Zayn returns to Liam and runs his hand down Liam’s sweaty bicep. 

“Why don’t we finish this workout somewhere else,” Zayn says and winks.

“You flirt,” Liam gasps, a blush spreading across his already red face. “Don’t fucking wink at me Malik!”

“What are you gonna do about it, Mr. Malik,” Zayn teases.

“Don’t make me tackle you,” Liam tries to say with ferocity, but it wouldn’t scare his husband even if here were a small kitten.

“Have to catch me first,” Zayn all but yells as he takes off, throwing the door open. 

He “graciously” gives Liam two seconds to get up and follow him. When Liam manages to catch Zayn, he digs his fingers into his ribs.

“Ah,” Zayn yelps, trying to get out of the tickling hold.

“You’re my prisoner,” Liam whispers seductively into his ear.

Laughing and being loud in the hallway after the boys’ bedtime however was not going to happen on Scout’s watch. The black lab stands in the doorway of the nursery growling at the men, trying to shut them up like the nurturing watchdog she is.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, Scout. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of you and your boys,” Liam speaks defensively to the dog, showing her his hands.

Zayn giggles and shoos his husband toward their bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment about what you think! Kudos are also much appreciated.
> 
> Follow the official Adopted twitter account! @adoptedfic


	49. When They Met Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It's been an incredibly busy past few weeks!
> 
> This chapter describes their first interactions with Louis. I know I haven't explained much before and I really like how this turned out.  
> Warning: there's a bit of graphic language in this and mentions of alcohol.   
> Love you all so so much!
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments! I love hearing what you think about this story!
> 
> Communicate with me on the official Adopted twitter page! https://twitter.com/adoptedfic

It’s a slow, dreary day across much of England. It started raining near midnight and hasn’t stopped since. Unfortunately for the daddies, that had certainly rained (pun intended) on Harry and Louis’ plans. The boys went to sleep last night eager to wake in the morning and practice their football skills after breakfast. Louis had told Harry they would focus on kicking first and Harry was all bright-eyed and bushy tailed to learn.

When a crash of thunder woke the entire family, tears were shed for nearly half an hour before either boy calmed down. They were distraught with all of the disappointment of their morning plans being canceled. Liam settled Harry in for a calm bath to wash away the tears and sweat. Zayn bundled Louis up in his soft sweater he had slept in for comfort. The man has recently been making it a point to sleep in sweaters so Lou will always have something with his scent to comfort him when he’s feeling sad or extra-little. 

Since the outburst, Louis has remained quiet and snuggly. He hasn’t let Harry out of his sight, which is okay with the younger boy who treasures each moment spent with his big brother.

The younger husband walks into the kitchen carrying two bowls, one empty and the other half-filled with sliced apples and carrot sticks. He sets them down on the counter between the stove and sink. Zayn looks at him with a cocked eyebrow as he rinses the suds from the pot he was washing.

“Harry ate his no problem. I haven’t been able to get Lou to touch any food today. I can tell he’s getting hungry and restless.” Liam leans against the counter and sinks into the cold granite.

“Looks like some of this was eaten, though,” Zayn says, nodding to the bowl with food still in it.

“That was a combination of Harry and I. Thought we could convince him to eat if he saw us eating it as well.”

“Seeing as how regressed he is today, it’d probably be best to give him a warm bottle anyway.”

Liam nods in agreement and crosses the kitchen. He reaches into the refrigerator and pulls out the almost finished gallon of milk. Zayn hands him a freshly washed bottle. Liam sets the bottle on the counter and uncaps the milk. Before he pours, his nose catches a wiff of something putrid.

“Ugh,” Liam groans. “The milk’s gone off. Do we have any more in there?”

Zayn checks the fridge. “Nope. Was planning on grocery shopping tomorrow.”

“What should I give him?”

“Well we do have,” Zayn starts, eyes drifting to the cabinet above the microwave. 

“Formula?” The older husband nods. “I don’t know...Harry hates the stuff.”

Zayn goes to grab the can of powdered formula. “Yeah, well that’s Harry and this is Louis. Two completely different boys.”

The man made the bottle and handed it off to Liam with an assuring look. Liam returned to the living room. He had laid down a large fleece blanket for the boys to lay on. His protective instincts didn’t want Louis sitting on the couch while he was out of the room in case the boy rolled off the cushions. 

He smiles at the boy laying on his stomach, sucking his thumb while watching Winnie The Pooh and friends dance across the screen. Harry lay beside him passed out. The younger boy is wearing the Rolling Stones t-shirt Louis gave him for Christmas. The white expanse is slowly collecting stains as Harry has insisted on wearing it every day for the past week and wouldn’t settle for anything else.

“Hi, baby,” Liam smiles down at Louis, barely capturing his attention. He crouches forward and slides his hands under Louis and picks him up. “Why don’t we take a break from tummy time and see if this baba will help you feel better, hmm?”

Louis’ eyes snap open as he turns his head to look at Harry. He whines, pointing to his brother. 

“My sweet boy,” Liam chuckles, pressing a kiss to his temple as they sit on the couch. “He’s not going anywhere. See? Just spend a few minutes with Daddy and then you can nap with your Hazza.” 

Louis pouts. He was genuinely enjoying the movie and he doesn’t want to miss anything. He wants to make sure Pooh bear helps the poor little heffalump find his mummy. 

“Hey, grumpy pants,” Zayn teases, joining the pair. Louis looks up at his Papa. His arms shoot out to reach for the man holding his most prized possession. “Sally was getting lonely,” he tells him, setting the bear on Lou’s chest. 

Liam picks up the bottle and gives it a final shake. Before he can start feeding the boy, he blocks his mouth with the stuffed animal. The milk looks funny to Louis. Thicker and not the same colour as normal. He lets small whimpers leave his lips.

“Please try it, baby,” Liam pleads. If Louis doesn’t eat something, the small thing would starve. “It’s yummy, I swear.”

In his deep headspace, Louis isn’t understanding completely what’s being said to him. He gets that Liam is talking to him in a soothing tone and that there aren’t any big pressures or dangers around him. He trusts Liam, but he knows that’s not his usual milk and new things are scary. But Papa is here, too, and if Louis would be in true harm, Papa would help him.

With a final encouraging nod from his Daddy, Louis pushes his bear away and allows the bottle to be brought to his lips. Hesitantly, takes a sip. Louis is pleasantly surprised. It tastes sweeter than milk. Vanilla flavored, maybe? And it’s creamier, which feels great on his sore throat.

The little hums happily and accepts more.

“Sounds like someone’s enjoying their lunch,” Zayn comments.

Louis lets his eyes wander back over to Harry. He hasn’t moved any, but Zayn has covered him with the blanket from the couch. He has an overwhelming urge to crawl over to his brother and cuddle, but his bottle tastes too good to abandon.

On the tv screen, the baby heffalump, Lumpy, and Roo, Louis’ second favorite character (after Tigger, who the boy loves with all of his heart and won’t let anyone forget), jump into the pond together. They splash around and laugh at the big waves they create. Louis giggles and Liam pulls the bottle away so he doesn’t choke. 

“Eee,” the boy squeals, excitedly raising his teddy bear in the air then dropping her down on his chest.

Liam watches fondly as the boy alternates between his bottle and somewhat singing along to the movie. It amazes him how Louis can go from a jumping bean to a cuddle bug and then back at the drop of a hat. He’s not sure how he was blessed with such an amazing little guy.

 

JULY 2015 (2.5 MONTHS BEFORE LOUIS’ ADOPTION)

\--

 

“Are you insane,” Liam gasps, looking at his husband quizzically through the dim lighting of the car. 

“You saw him, Liam! He needs help!”

“Then we should take him to a shelter or hospital or...or I don't know! But we can't just take him!”

“He looked so small! So helpless! I just can't help but wonder,” Zayn trails off, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“Wondering? Wondering what?”

“If he would benefit from age play,” the older man says under his breath. “It worked for Harry.”

“Yes, but Harry slowly brought himself into everything. We never made him do anything.”

Zayn listens to his husband, but stays quiet. He has a point, Harry did make most of the decisions. Or, rather he gave Liam and Zayn the power to decide and take care of him. The young boy has instilled every ounce of trust in him with these men and they would never do anything to harm him or make him unhappy. Trust that they promised to never take advantage of.

The black haired man sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “He just looks so under fed and scared. All I want to do is take him home with us and wrap him up in a blanket and rock him to sleep with a full belly.”

“We could always ask,” Liam suggests.

Zayn scoffs. “You can't just go up to someone and say, ‘Be our baby!’”

“Why's that,” Liam asks, although he already knows the answer. He wants Zayn to work through his own frustrations. 

“Because he'll think we're insane and run.”

“Well there's your answer, innit?”

“What? No. Not if we just submerse him immediately in this instead of asking?”

“Zayn...I love you but that's just an awful idea. We can't just kidnap him. Think of how hypocritical that would be! We're constantly telling other mommies and daddies that it's better to go out and meet someone instead of just taking them, and now you just want to pluck this lad that you've seen at a club a few times up as if nobody would miss him? Think about Harry! If we got caught...charged with abduction. He'd be taken away from us! They would find out and think we took him as well. It's just too risky.”

“Li, do you honestly think we'd get caught? The kid is getting pimped out by his own mates. And you heard the bartender talk about him! Said he doesn't have any family. We wouldn't get caught. He's too gone off on booze every time we see him for him to even react to anything. It would be so easy. Just plucking him up while he's incapacitated and taking home. Think of how happy Harry would be to have a brother.”

“Harry happy to have a brother,” Liam gasps in bewilderment. “Do you think it'd be just as easy as that for Harry to call someone a brother after being sexually abused most of his life by his biological brother? I just don't think it's what is best for him.”

“I-I don't have any intentions for hurting Harry and you know that. Our little boy deserves all the happiness in the world. But, I can't just stand by and watch Louis,” the name felt so natural on his tongue. “Louis...I just don't want him suffering more knowing we could be helping him.”

“What were you thinking of doing? Just going out and buying an extra crib and highchair and just grabbing him one night, easy-peasy,” Liam asks sarcastically. 

“Y-yes,” Zayn confesses.

“Zayn,” Liam groans. “We got those for specific reasons. The crib was so Harry doesn't roll off the bed if he has a nightmare and the highchair is so he doesn't topple over when he isn't paying attention. I don't think I'd be comfortable forcing someone into those without a good reason.”

“Why can't the reason just be because he'd be our baby? They both provide safety, something he clearly needs.”

Once his husband has his mind set on something, there's usually no stopping him. He turns and examines Zayn's face for any signs of bluffing or funny business. There is none. His eyes are concentrated on the road. “I'll think about it. But, we have to discuss this with Harry first. Gently. Introduce the idea slowly and let him get used to it. I don't think two and a half years of undivided attention will be easy for him to share.”

Zayn blindly searches for Liam's hand. When he finds it, he curls his fingers around the man's wrist and pulls it up to his mouth, kissing his wedding band.

“Thank you.”

The rest of the drive home is silent. Liam chews his thumb nail subconsciously as he thinks of the pros and cons of adding the small boy to their household. He didn't want to be involved, but now he is. Morally, Liam knows that he shouldn't let the poor boy continue prostituting himself and being too drunk to even learn someone's name. But, could they really just take him in? And even if they could get the boy without getting caught, who's to say he won't fight back and run away. They don't need that kind of emotional stress. The daddy knows for a fact that it would be dangerous for Harry.

The men arrive home just after one in the morning. They quietly enter through the garage door and remove their jackets. They find Nick asleep on the couch, a crappy 90s film is playing softly on the television. Liam picks the remote up from where it sits beside Nick's hand and shuts the telly down.

Nick wakes with a small gasp which startles Liam and causes the younger man to jump slightly. “Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”

The babysitter slowly sits up and arches his back, taking in a deep yawn and letting it out. He rolls his shoulders and massages the back of his neck. “No worries. I probably shouldn't of been sleeping.”

“How did things go tonight,” Zayn asks.

“For the most part, fine. Ran into a little problem at bath time.”

Zayn's eyebrows knit together. “What happened?”

“I told him he could have five more minutes of playtime at the end while I got his jammies out. When I came back, the entire loo was covered in bubbles. Turns out he'd poured the whole bottle of bubble bath in.”

The daddies release harsh breaths through their nose. Liam brings both hands up to his face and massages underneath his eyes.

“I didn't really know how to handle it punishment wise, since he hadn't meant any harm. I just made him help me clean up and I put him to bed fifteen minutes early. Oh, and just so y'know, there's a pretty big load of towels in the dryer now.”

Zayn nods. “Sorry he caused you all that trouble tonight.”

“Don't worry about it,” Nick says. “Nothing that boy could ever do would ever make me angry. He meant no harm.”

After a few more minutes of chitchat, the daddies saw Nick off. They climb the stairs, neither doing so with ease as they are both exhausted from the night of dancing. Zayn offers to check on Harry and Liam tells his spouse to send his love to the boy.

Zayn walks into the room and inhales the strong coconut scent. The mobile hanging above Harry's crib shoots the golden stars across the lavender walls. There is a pile of dirty clothing on the floor by the changing table. ‘Nick must've forgotten about these,’ he thinks to himself and picks them up, leaving the room to throw them by the washer.

He returns to the room quickly. Zayn pads over to the crib and rests his forearms on the frame. The man coos at the sight of Harry fast asleep in his own sweet little dream world. The boy's curls are ruffled in front of his eyes and his thumb is planted between his lips.

Zayn sighs contently and looks around the large room. They would have to rearrange everything if Louis were to come live with them because there was no way they would have two nurseries. Harry's crib is pressed against the wall in the middle and maybe if they were to slide it over a few feet they could stick another crib beside it. 

Oh, how he would spoil Louis in the same ways he does with Harry. Purchase a top of the line crib with satin covered sides and a high chair with a seat soft enough for a king. He'll buy him every kind of toy who could possibly imagine existing. Make other parents envy him for his expensive designer coats. Because, Zayn can already imagine bundling the tiny boy up in a parka and mittens to go outside and romp in the snow with Harry and friends.

With his mind completely encaptured with thoughts of having two little boys in their home, Zayn decides to call it a night. He blows Harry a kiss and joins his husband in bed.

\--

August 2015 (2 MONTHS BEFORE LOUIS’ ADOPTION)

\--

They have yet to tell Harry anything about the boy from the nightclub. Not only because they’re unsure of if he would understand Louis’ situation, but also because they’re afraid of triggering any bad memories. Unbeknownst to the daddies, Nick is slowly catching on to what they’ve been up to. Obviously something must be important if they’re going to the same nightclub in a city an hour away the same night every week, only staying for a short amount of time before returning.

Liam didn’t want to come back this night club for only one reason, Zayn has become obsessed with that boy, Louis. Liam is beginning to care for the small man, but he doesn’t have the same drive as his husband to take him in. He tries convincing Zayn to be rational about the situation every once in awhile, but now that he’s seen Louis’ struggles his heart aches enough to see Zayn’s side of the story. They’ve come here every Saturday night for the past month. They’ve only seen him twice in person since the month has begun, but finding out info on him was easy. Everyone knows Louis, even if they don’t know him by name.

The first time they saw him was the night they first bumped into him at the bar. Unfortunately, Louis was too out of it to hold himself up and was quickly whisked away with his partner for the night. The second time, he was caught between two men on the dance floor who held his hips tightly as they grinded on him. Louis just smiled, staring at the flashing lights from the ceiling as he let the cocaine bliss him out. Both men looked at least ten years older than the average age of the club patrons, but then again so are Liam and Zayn. Later by chance, one of the men left the club at the same time as the pair and as he walked past Zayn’s Mercedes, blacked-haired man couldn’t help but rev up the engine while they were still parked to startle the asshole.

\--

“I don’t think he’s here tonight,” Liam says loudly into Zayn’s ear over the raging music.

The two are sat at the bar on the north end of the club that overlooks the entire dance floor. Liam has been nursing the same bottle of beer for the past half hour, trying to entertain himself. 

“Where else would he be? Everyone says he’s here every night.”

Liam shrugs. “I’m gonna head to the toilets. Then can we please go home?”

Zayn sighs. “Yeah.”

The younger husband downs the last few drops of his beer and discards the bottle in the trash. Zayn pats his shoulder as he passes him and begins walking through the crowded club. Perhaps Saturdays aren’t the best nights to be here considering that’s when all the uni kids prowl.

When he reaches the bathroom, he lets out a sigh of relief that there isn’t the usual line of sloppy drunks waiting to get in. He pushes the door open and is met with a sight he was hoping to never to see.

“Come on, boy, let’s go,” a medium-sized man with a bald patch on the back of his head growls. He kicks his foot a little and Liam hears a yelp.

“What’s going on,” Liam asks, approaching the man.

“Nothing concerning you,” he responds.

Liam looks at the small boy on the floor. Louis.

“Get away from him,” Liam says, walking to stand in front of him.

“Don’t think so, pal. I already paid for him. He’s mine for the next hour. Wait your turn.”

Louis groans, resting his head in his hands as his mind fights for consciousness. 

“Come on, slut. We’re going,” baldy says, grasping one of Louis’ hands, making the boy topple onto his side.

“Get the fuck away from him,” Liam says between gritted teeth.

“Look, mate, I’m happy to share if you want to split the price. If not, do your business and get the fuck out.”

Something clicks in Liam’s mind. A revelation of sorts. Who is here to protect this small boy? Not his friends. Not the people who work at the club. His social media doesn’t show anything about his family members. He doesn’t have a job. Liam would be just as vile as the raging man in front of him if he let Louis continue in this lifestyle. 

With one deep breath in, Liam pulls back his arm and lurches his fist at the man’s face, He hisses and holds his nose as blood starts dripping. “You shithead. I’m getting the police.”

“Do that and I’ll have to tell them you were trying to buy sex. Now tell me, who would a judge side with? The man in a prostitution scandal, or the man trying to defend an innocent victim?”

“You’ll regret this,” the man glares, turning and stomping out of the restroom.

“Mmm,” a whine sounds out.

Liam’s heart shatters as he looks at the little one. 

“Aw, poor baby,” he coos, helping slide Louis into a sitting position. He backs up a few inches and reaches down to pick Louis up. ‘So light,’ he thinks.

He sets the boy down on the counter next to the wall. Louis never opens his eyes to look at the new man. The amount of vodka coursing through his veins is telling his body to do nothing besides vomit and sleep. Liam wets a paper towel and dabs around Louis’ mouth, much like he does after mealtimes with Harry. 

Louis whines again. “Shh, you’re okay. I’m just cleaning you up.”

The feather-haired boy blushes lightly and lets Liam talk softly to him, not understanding much of what he’s saying, but comforted by being taken care of.

“Louis,” Liam whispers, wanting to keep him awake in case he has a concussion. When Louis hums, Liam gently lifts Louis’ eyelids and examines his pupils. They seem fair enough considering the amount of alcohol he probably has consumed. “Let’s go, baby. I’m taking you somewhere safe.” 

“Safe,” Louis repeats softly.

Liam slides his arms around Louis’ waist and helps the boy stand. Louis nearly falls to the ground where he originally started but Liam catches him. The man decides to pick him up and carry him bridal style out of the bathroom. They return to the club which has become incredibly more packed in the fifteen minutes Liam has been gone. Only a few curious eyes stare at Liam as he holds Louis, not surprised to see a club-goer has already reached the point of blackout drunk. 

From the corner of the room, Zayn spots his husband and it’s like time stands still. His husband is carrying little Louis. Louis who they assumed wasn’t even here tonight. Louis who he wants to protect with his life. 

Zayn rushes forward and without any words pulls Liam through the back exit and into the cold alley. 

“Li, what..? How? I don’t understand,” Zayn word vomits.

“Shhh,” Liam says. “Let’s get in the car first.”

“Wait here,” Zayn says, pulling his keys from his pocket. He takes off running with a promise of returning quickly. Only half a minute later, the silver car pulls up beside Liam and Zayn exits the driver’s door. He opens the back door and Liam sets Louis in a normal seat. Perhaps because he doesn’t want to get too caught up in greed, he chooses to not put him in Harry’s car seat. He understands tonight cannot be the night.

The pair slips into the front seat and Zayn drives off, nervously watching his surrounds incase anyone saw them.

“Where am I going exactly,” he says, pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and index finger.

“Find the nearest motel,” Liam instructs, watching the backseat to make sure Louis is alright.

“Okay,” Zayn says in a questioning tone.

“We can’t tonight…”

Zayn nods.

“But,” Liam trails.

“But?”

“After what I’ve seen tonight...I’m in.”

Zayn smiles briefly but then looks at Liam. “Wait, what did you see?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Liam replies, gently rubbing his sore knuckles that collided with the perverted man’s face. 

Zayn takes them to a small chain hotel a few streets down. He’s not familiar with the neighborhood, but it looks decent enough. 

“I’ll be right back. Stay here with him,” Liam says quietly, exiting the car.

Zayn is unsure of what to do with himself right now. He has never imagined being in a situation like this. Nearly every cell in his body is screaming at him to take the boy home tonight, but he can tell Liam will have a more foolproof plan. Something that isn’t risky. Now that he has Liam completely on his side, he doesn’t have to work on convincing him why Louis needs help, because Liam already knows. It’s all just a waiting game. 

He unbuckles his seatbelt and slowly turns around to admire the boy. He looks so much smaller and fragile than he does in his Instagram photos. Zayn almost wants to chuckle imagining the angry words of his football-related tweets coming out of his mouth. 

Louis continues sleeping, unaware of what’s happening and anything that could happen in the future. He deserves this rest. Every soft breath that raises and lowers his chest is comforting to Zayn. Louis is the little bit of comfort that is settling the unrest in Zayn’s heart. 

Zayn jumps a little when the car door opens. “I got him a room on the first floor. There’s a back door not far from here that’ll get us in without anyone seeing. Everything’s been paid in full, including breakfast being delivered early.”

The older husband can’t help but be impressed by his husband. Liam has the brains to rule the world if he felt so inclined to. 

He joins Liam and takes Louis out of the backseat. Zayn feels as though he’s about to melt into a pile of goo when he places Louis on his hip. The boy mewls once before resting his forehead in the crook of Zayn’s neck. He fits there so naturally. This boy is truly meant to be theirs. 

Liam leads Zayn down the sidewalk and holds a door open into the hotel. The interior is much more attractive than the outside. The wallpaper and gold-toned lighting gives it a homey feeling. That gives the daddies minds’ a bit of rest knowing Louis will be somewhere nice for the night. Liam opens Louis’ room door and guides Zayn in. The man gently lays Louis on the bed and he smiles down at the sight as he curls in on himself for some heat.

The two slowly work together to remove Louis’ socks and shoes. Zayn slips Louis’ terrible smelling shirt off and replaces it with an Adidas hoodie he kept in the car. They tuck the boy into bed and set a glass of water and the room key on the bedside table. Zayn then takes forty pounds from his wallet and places that by the water as well. Louis’ comfort has officially become one of their top priorities, even if they can’t directly take care of him yet.

Liam leans down peck the sleeping boy’s temple. “Sleep well, sweet baby.”

Zayn brushes his fringe to the side. “We’ll be back for you soon, Lou.”


End file.
